The Story Within
by 78Violetfan
Summary: This is a story that involves scenes inbetween the scenes of the episodes of Victorious...It's basically what I believe could be happining within the show, it's just not actually there.
1. Pilot

**Okay, so I have a new idea for a stoy (not sure if it's been done or not, but if it has sorry/hopefully mine is much different than the other one) anyway, I'm not sure if it should be Cade romance or not?**

**Also; the italics are the scenes from the episode; which of course do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Did you go to the big showcase?" Cat asked as she sat on a couch in the middle of the West's living room.<p>

"No," was the response.

Cat shrugged, "well, you should have. It was awesome. There were lobster cakes and a chocolate fountain-I love chocolate…that reminds me of this one time when my family went to a restaurant that had a chocolate fountain an-"

"Cat!"

The red haired girl gave a little jump as her name was called but she still looked toward her friend, "yeah?"

Jade Shrugged, "I don't care."

"Oh."

There was a long moment of an awkward silence before Cat whispered, "we're gonna have a new girl at school."

Jade glared her way, giving her the I-still-don't-care look.

Cat shrugged, "just saying."

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude why you rubbing my boyfriend?" Jade questioned as she entered the room.<em>

_Tori stopped rubbing the coffee stain. "Oh, uh-I spilt coffee on-"_

"_Get away from him."_

_Beck walked over to her smiling slightly, "relax." He soothed, leaning forward and kissing her cheek._

"_Oh my God, there's a huge fire!" Sikowitz yelled as he crashed inside. The whole class panicked, running each way; screaming, trying to get to safety. "I'm kidding! Kidding!" Sikowitz laughed, "I just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did. Ha!" He closed the door, "Alright, now let's get started. Rumps in chairs."_

* * *

><p>"You know what you did today wasn't cool." Cat said the next day as she looked across the room to her friend.<p>

Today they were at her house; they were working on a script for one of their writing classes.

Cat's mind kept drifting back to school that day.

"It wasn't my finest moment," Jade whispered, "but it's over and done. I can't change it."

Cat nodded as she looked back at her paper.

* * *

><p>"<em>Crash coarse. Improv; acting without a script. Which means the actor must make up their own actions and dialogue as they perform the scene," Sikowitz explained to Tori. "Understand?" When she tried to object he smiled, "excellent. Jade you will captain the first group of the day, choose your actors."<em>

_Jade walked up to the little stage sighing briefly before saying, "Cat, Eli, Beck and Tori."_

* * *

><p>"Would you?" Cat asked after a moment.<p>

The gothic girl sighed as she looked toward the other girl, "would I what?"

Cat shrugged, "change it?" She wondered, "if you could go back and change what you did to Tori today, would you?"

It seemed like Jade was actually thinking about it for a moment, but in the end she shook her head, "no." She shrugged, "probably not." The girl stared into Cat's eyes a moment as she set her pen down and grabbed the Pepsi the young Valentine had gotten for her upon her arrival. "In the end it'll just help her grow."

Cat said nothing as her friend took a drink.

She had always known that Jade was weird.

But if you'd look hard enough…

…You'd see she also had a heart.

* * *

><p><em>The iced coffee poured down the new girl's scalp before she stood up astonished. Jade just stared at her a moment, a slight smirk gracing her lips as she raised her eyebrow daringly. "What's the prob? Dog."<em>

_Tori ran off the stage and out of the room, just hoping the tears stinging her eyes wouldn't escape until after she cleared the room._

* * *

><p>The next day was surprising to most. No one really expected Tori Vega to come back, but in the end most of them were okay with the fact that she had.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You eat your pants!" She panicked, "wait!"<em>

_Sikowitz shook his head, amusement clearly written on his face, "sorry Jade, the next letter was-"_

"_F, I know!" Jade hollered._

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later during lunch Jade was still mentally kicking herself because she had messed that up. "How did I screw up?" She mumbled as she jabbed her fork into the salad that was currently occupying her tray.<p>

"Hey!" A chirpy voice greeted as the table shook a little and Cat sat down, "where's Beck?"

Jade just glared, "I don't know." She said.

Cat continued to smile as she opened her bottled water and took a drink, "you almost beat her," she tried.

Jade just continued her glare, like she was mentally choking the other girl, "go sit with Robbie." She said eyeing the lonely boy at another table.

"But Rex doesn't like me." Cat pouted.

"Then rip his head off!"

There was a moment of silence before Cat said, "that's a little mean."

Jade shrugged, "well, I'm not a nice person."

"Beck seems to think you are," the red-head pointed out.

"Why are you here?" Jade questioned.

Cat thought about it a moment before saying, "because you're my best friend!"

Jade sighed, because she really wasn't expecting that answer. It was surprising how long it took her to come up with her comeback because it usually only took her a second to respond. However, she finally shot something back, "well…go be friends with Tori."

Cat smiled, "I am friends with Tori, but I'll always be better friends with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thanks and...<strong>

**1.) Should I continue?  
>2.) Should it involve Cade Romance?<strong>

**I would very much appreciate reviews, especially since I don't know if I should continue or not...thanks again for reading though.**


	2. The Bird Scene

**Okay, so thanks to those who reviewed, and thank you for reading, I have decided to continue and I will try my best to make the Cade romance work (but keep in mind that I am also a_ very_ big fan of Bade)...**

**...Also for obvious reasons this story will have quite a bit of Bade as well...**

* * *

><p><em>"Betsy, Betsy! That animal's delicious flesh can keep us all alive for another week!" Jade spoke within an accent, trying to convince Cat's character to give up her pig for the benefit of everyone.<em>

_"I don't wanna be alive without Pontsy! He is everything to me that my daddy never was, and I'll be d-" Cat was interrupted as a small plastic ball connected with her face and knocked her down._

_Jade turned to face their crazy teacher, "Sikowitz?" She asked bewildered._

_The teacher looked on with the most serious expression, "what?" He asked like he had done nothing._

_Cat jumped up with her hand cupping her face, she made sure she was close enough to bump into Jade as she got up as well, just to see if the other girl would step away. "You hit me in the face with a ball!" She complained. Jade didn't step away, she just moved to keep her balance._

_"Oh, come on." Sikowitz started, "a truly great actor can stay in the scene no matter what's happening around her."_

_Cat didn't care, "but it really hurt!"_

_However as soon as the bell rang she seemed to forget the whole thing as she jumped excitedly, "ooh, lunch yay!"_

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey." Cat smiled sitting across from Jade. The girl looked up before she continued to eat her food, "hey." She returned.<p>

Cat opened her food package, "my face hurts." She whispered sadly as she looked at her salad.

Jade looked up, "yeah, well it is a little red."

Cat dropped the fork she had picked up and pressed her hand against her cheek, "what! Why!"

Jade only shrugged, "because you were hit in the face with a ball."

The red-head relaxed, "oh, yeah." She said before looking around, "why is Beck sitting over there?" She asked as she noticed the boy sitting with Robbie and Andre a few tables away.

Jade shrugged again, "because he wanted to." She told her, "we don't do _everything_ together you know."

Was it bad that Cat had actually hoped that they had been fighting? Jade and Beck had been together so long, Cat kind of wished they'd just take a break. Maybe find someone else to date.

"You coming over after school?" Jade asked.

Cat smiled, "sure, why?"

The other girl shrugged, "figured we could run lines. Sikowitz said he wanted us to be out of the book tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah!" Cat practically screamed as the memory came back, "that was the assignment." How had she forgotten it so quickly? "Yeah, I'll be over." She told her friend.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, come on!" Tori begged. "How am I supposed to do the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong? I thought you guys were my friends."<em>

_Jade looked at her with amusement, "I'm not your friend." She told her before dragging Beck over to the vending machines._

_"I was hoping we could be more than friends. Hmm. Hmm." Rex informed._

_"Ugh, it's so gross how he's always hitting on every girl." Cat complained._

_"I never hit on you." Rex implied._

_"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat exclaimed. Was she ugly or something? Was there something people didn't like about her?_

_"You guys! My problem." Tori said._

_"Number one rule of The Bird Scene," Beck started as he and Jade made their way back to the group, "no one's allowed to help you."_

_"No one." Rex stated._

_"So, this is what you did with your locker?" Jade wondered; changing the subject._

_Tori smiled, "yeah, see it's, it's a dry erase board with a bunch of colorful pens in a convenient cup. So, whoever wants to can write or draw whatever they want."_

_"But, you're supposed to decorate it yourself." Beck said._

_Cat nodded, "it's a Hollywood Arts tradition." She smiled as she noticed Jade grab one of Tori's 'colorful pens.'_

_"Well, what's wrong with letting other people be expressive on my locker?" Tori wondered._

_"Well, for one thing, they can do that!" Robbie pointed out, directing Tori to her locker._

_The girl read the message on the board as Jade and Beck walked away, "yeah! Yeah, well, my locker's smarter than your locker!" She hollered out._

_Cat was confused, "how can a locker be sma-"_

_"I don't know!" Tori sighed frustrated before taking the dry erase board from her locker. "Come on. Somebody tell me how to do The Bird Scene or I'm gonna cry."_

_Cat shook her head, "Can't." And with that she walked away._

* * *

><p>Later that day, around five Cat walked up the stairs on the West's porch and rang the doorbell.<p>

It took a moment, but Mrs. West finally came to the door, "cat, hello." She greeted with a smile, "Jadey just took her brother to their dad's but she'll be back soon if you'd like to come in and wait in her room."

Cat returned the smile with ease, "thanks." She said before she made her way toward her friends room.

the young girl stepped inside the dark walled room and set her bag down on Jade's desk before crossing over to the bed and climbing on it. She laid on her back and looked up at the white ceiling; it was the only white that could be detected in Jade's room.

It was pretty safe to say that Cat had some feelings developing inside of her. Feelings that involved Jade. She really wished she hadn't because she knew the other girl was dating Beck, but there was something about her that just attracted her. It distracted her most of the time.

Cat learned early on in their friendship that Jade had trust issues; with her actions and the way she spoke toward some people it was quite obvious. She had abandonment problems too. Cat was unsure whether or not these issues involved abuse verbal or otherwise, but she knew they were the reason she was the way she was. Angry all of the

time, and why she was so jealous and suddenly questioned Beck for little things.

Beck was a good guy, so Cat knew he would never hurt Jade, but the other girl seemed to have doubts. She seemed to wonder why a guy like Beck would ever want a girl like her. Sure she sounded confident all of the time, but Cat knew it was all an act, that was half of the reason why Jade was so good at acting, she could hide her feelings as if it was nothing. Pretend she was something she wasn't.

The thing that bothered Cat was she couldn't understand why a guy like Beck _wouldn't_ want a girl like Jade. She was perfect.

Fifteen minutes later and the bed weighed down as Jade laid next to her, "mom said you were here." She whispered.

"I didn't touch anything, I swear." Cat defended.

Jade sat up and looked at her incredulously, "what?"

And Cat just giggled, because she realized that her slight panic may have been a little weird.

But Jade had laid with her...

...She was laying with her.

* * *

><p><em>"Cat!" Tori greeted as she descended the stairs.<em>

_The red-head looked up from her phone, "hey!" She smiled._

_"You have to try something," Tori told her, digging through her bag._

_"Handcuffs?" Cat wondered as she eyed the shiny metal._

_"Uh-huh." Tori nodded, opening the device, "put them on one wrist."_

_"Okay," Cat smiled holding out her right arm, because she was just the kind of person who trusted anyone._

_"Good," Tori said stepping over to the stair railing, "no we lock the other art around here." She said as she pushed the other cuff together securing it around the railing._

_"Fun." Cat smiled._

_"Okay, now try these," Tori said pulling out the box of Juju Peppers._

_"Ooh, candy!" Cat exclaimed, it was her weakness. She held out her hand and tried the candy Tori had poured into it. "Mmm, these are so-so hot," She spat it out, "what are these!"_

_"Juju Peppers." Tori smiled evilly._

_"Juj-" Cat couldn't believe what just happened to her, "ah-they're burning my mouth!"_

_"I know, want some water?" Tori wondered waving the refreshment in front of the_

_girl's face._

_"Yes!" Cat exclaimed pouncing toward it, but Tori backed away and Cat couldn't get that far because of the handcuffs._

_"Tell me the secret of The Bird Scene." Tori hissed._

_"I can't and I need water!" Cat complained._

_And Tori gave in, "Oh! Fine." She stomped her foot and handed the other girl the drink, then she continued on down the stairs._

_"Wait! Tori!" Cat hollered after, "water." She chugged the beverage again realizing that she was stuck._

_A few seconds went by and Cat noticed Trina Vega running by her as the lunch bell rang, "hey, Trina!" She tried, "can you help me, I'm handcuffed-"_

_"Sorry," Trina practically shouted as she continued running down the steps, "gotta get to lunch before they run out of panini's!"_

_And Cat was still stuck._

* * *

><p>It took the girl five minutes to realize she could slide the handcuff's down the stair railing to sit on the stairs so she didn't have to stand. She sat down quickly and set the water on the stairs.<p>

_Maybe Tori isn't my friend_, she thought.

_Why else would she leave me here?_

And a few moments later when she felt a vibrating in her hand, she realized she was still holding her cell phone.

She opened the message and read the text.

**Where are you? It's lunch and they're serving chocolate cake.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

She quickly replied:

**Aw, I love chocolate cake.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

And a moment later was Jades reply:

**I know, that's why it's weird that you're not here. Where are you?**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**Tori handcuffed me to the stair railing. :(**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

And she really wanted that cake.

**What!**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Ooh, was Jade concerned?

**She wanted me to tell her about The Bird Scene. But don't worry, I kept quiet.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

After waiting a few more minutes she didn't get a reply. Jade must have gotten bored of their conversation.

However, about two minutes later she noticed her friend walking past the staircase.

"Jade!" She exclaimed standing up. "Jade! Can you help me-" She stopped though because the other girl just continued to walk.

Cat watched as Jade opened her scissor covered locker and grabbed a pair of pliers before she slammed the door and walked back toward the stairs

Without a word Jade took the pliers and moved them along the handcuffs chain until they broke apart.

And now Cat was wearing half of the handcuffs like a bracelet.

"Thanks!" Cat exclaimed going in to hug her savior.

Jade however stepped away, "no." She said.

Cat only nodded.

A minute later Tori ran through the hall with a key, "Cat!' She hollered out, "Cat! I'm so sorry I forgot to undo-" She stopped as she noticed Cat was free. "Oh, no." She whispered.

Jade tore the key out of her grip and unlocked the half-cuff that was circling Cat's wrist before she handed both the key and the cuff back to Tori.

"What did you-but-my dad's-cop-and..." The Vega girl trailed off.

Jade just shrugged, "that sounds like a personal problem to me." She said before pulling Cat away from the younger Vega sister and heading back toward the Asphalt Cafe.

* * *

><p><em>"Ahh, ahh," Tori interrupted them all, stopping their objections to her locker. "I believe in my own choice, and I don't need approval from others." She smiled.<em>

_"Ah, the young female has learned the ways of The Bird Scene." Beck smiled._

_"I still think it's dull." Jade pointed out._

_"Yeah?" Tori wondered, "well, then , maybe I should _Make It Shine_." And she pushed the button on her locker to show them the affects._

_For a moment they were all shocked._

_"Okay, are we going to eat or what?" Jade asked annoyed._

_"Oh, yay, food." Cat said completely forgetting about Tori's impressive locker and following the other girl._

_"Come with?" Beck asked Tori._

_"Sure," Tori smiled._

And Cat didn't miss the jealous expression on Jade's face.

However, she couldn't help but hope inside that Beck would develop feelings for Tori.

That would make it so much easier for her to get Jade to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm not sure how it turned out so I would totally appreciate any reviews you give me, so leave them if you please...<strong>

**...Thanks again for reading...**


	3. Stage Fighting

**Okay, well thanks for the reviews, they're pretty awesome I appreciate it...**

**...Here's the next chapter, hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>"And then it happened, the lights went out." Cat said as she and Andre descended the stairs.<p>

"Aren't the lights supposed to go out?" Andre asked.

Cat shook her head before saying, "yeah." She made a sad face before Andre said, "chillax girl, calm down."

Cat smiled as they continued on down the stairs, "what's she doing?" Cat wondered noticing Tori at her locker shoving her french horn in her locker.

_"Tori!" Andre greeted._

_"What's up!" Cat smiled._

_Tori sighed frustrated, "I'm having a horn problem." She complained._

_The other two just looked at her oddly. "Why do I have to play an instrument anyway?" The Vega girl wondered. _

_Cat answered because she actually knew what the right answer was, "everyone in Hollywood Arts has to play an instrument." _

_"Okay, well, I sing. My throat is my instrument." Tori said, "I'm a throat player," it ended with a grin._

_"Doesn't count," Andre shrugged._

_"it sounds kind of gross." Cat commented in her far away voice._

_As a moment of silence passed Cat wondered if she should have kept the comment to herself._

_"Why'd you pick the french horn?" Andre asked._

_"I don't know," Tori said admiring her horn, "I like french fries, french toast-"_

_"One time!" Cat interrupted excitedly, "when I was eating french toast at a restaurant I started laughing, and then I started chocking, so the lady who ran the restaurant made me leave."_

_the other two said nothing asthey stared at her oddly._

_Cat smiled, "so let's hear your horn!" Cat said changing their glances from her._

_Andre smiled too, "yeah, play that funky music white girl." _

_"You know I'm half Latina." Tori pointed out._

_"Then hit it muchacha!" He corrected._

_Tori smiled before she began to play._

_Andre and Cat watched as the girl played the instrument. The music was awful, it sounded bad._

_"I think it's broken." Tori said as she stopped playing._

_Cat looked at her all sad and concerned, Andre's expression read otherwise._

_"Here," He said taking it from her, "let me fix it."_

_He stepped inot the hallway playing the horn very well and beautiful music as other students around joined him._

_Cat jumped excitedly before she looked at Tori, "it's not broken!" She cried out._

After a moment Tori looked at Cat, "if everyone in Hollywood Arts has to play an instrument what about you Beck and Jade?"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "what do you mean?" She asked.

"If everyone has to play an instrument, what do you all play?" Tori asked.

Cat smiled, "oh, well Robbie plays the guitar, Andre can play like everything, Beck's got the guitar also, I can play the flute and Jade is like a master at the piano."

Tori sighed, "gah! Even Jade can play one?"

Cat nodded, "yes." Why in the world would Tori doubt the awesomeness of Jade West?

It had been a few hours and Tori learned what Stage Fighting was as she interrupted Beck's stage fight with Russ.

* * *

><p><em>"Now I can throw a punch at Cat, like this," Russ started before he thew the punch.<em>

_Cat gasped excepting a hit to come across her face but it didn't, so she smiled._

_"It's easy to see that my fist didn't connect with her face, " Russ continued smiling._

_Cat nodded her smile still placed, "thank you!" _

_Russ looked at her a moment before continuing with his lesson, "but if we stage it from a different angle, then..." He paused whispering, "like I showed you," only to Cat who nodded along. "Sound affect ready?" He asked. _

_"All set," their teacher announced._

_"To the audience or camera, it'll look like this." He did the punch adding the sound affect and Cat pretened to get hit._

_As she stood straight again the girl looked at her hands seeing no blood she smiled and jumped out in front of the class, "I'm okay everyone!" She cried cheerfully locking eyes with Jade's. Russ raised her hand and everyone clapped for them._

After class Jade grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him toward their next class, "have fun working with Cat." She whispered before the red-head jumped out in front of them.

"hey, hey!" She looked at Jade and then at Beck, "what are we gonna do for our scene?"

"I uh, I haven't thought about it yet." Beck told her.

Cat smiled, "oh, well I've thought about it a little, I was thinking like you could be a ranch farmer-"

"A ranch farmer?" Jade interrupted.

Beck shook his head, "Cat I'll just text you later," he told her before he leaned down and kissed Jade's cheek, "I'll save you a seat."

"Get me some coffee." Jade said.

Beck just nodded along.

"Is he mad at me?" Cat wondered, "did I do something wrong?"

Jade looked at her a moment, contemplating whether or not she would lie to torture the girl or not, she decided against it however saying, "no, he's just got a headache, not feeling well."

"Oh," She and Jade began their walk to the Asphalt Cafe.

"You know, I'd rethink the whole ranch farmer thing though." Jade said after a moment.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows before saying, "okay, hey are we sitting together at lunch?"

Jade shook her head, "not today, Beck just wants to sit with me."

"Oh, okay." Cat smiled as they reached the Grub Truck line.

* * *

><p><em>"Look at her," Tori growled during lunch.<em>

_"Who?" Andre wondered._

_Cat opened her mirror and bean to fix her hair as her friends talked._

_"Jade!" Tori snaps, "I guarentee you she's telling Beck all about how she's gonna punch me when we do our scene."_

_Cat really didn't like the way Tori was talking about her friend._

_The girl she herself was starting to love._

_So, she tried to change the subject, "I wonder if mirrors work in outer space?" She smiled._

_The other two looked at her briefly before continuing the conversation, "what am I gonna do if she really hits me?"_

_"Bleed. Burst into tears." Andre joked._

_"I'm serious." Tori continued._

_"It's stage fighting," Andre reasoned, "no one really hits anybody."_

_"Yeah, but accidents happen." Tori tried, "and what if she makes an accident happen on purpose!"_

_Cat tried again looking at Tori, "you know the word mirror only has six letters and half of them are r's?" She ended the question looking at Andre._

_"Haven't you and Jade been rehearsing?" Andre asked Tori changing the subject back again._

_"Yeah," Tori said. "Yesterday after school and this morning during study hall."_

_"And did she hit you for real?" Andre asked._

_"No," Tori said, "cause she wants to wait until we're in front of the whole class to humiliate me."_

_"Well, if she does she loses half a letter grade."_

_Tori nodded, "oh, great, so she gets and A- and I get a broken eye and a black nose."_

_"I think you meant-"_

_"I know what I meant."_

_"My dog has a black nose," Cat smiled, "It's so cute it's like a baby meatball!"_

_"Meatballs are brown." Andre corrected._

_Cat thought about it for a split second before saying, "you're so mean to me!" She grabbed her backpack and bag and then walked away._

She was really kind of embarassed because she knew meatballs were brown and Andre had corrected her, but she needed an excuse to get up because she saw Jade stand from her own table and walk away. She wanted to chat with her.

"Hey," she greeted as she caught up with Jade, "is Beck still sick?"

"Yes, I'm getting him asprin from the nurse." Jade said as she continued on her walk.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"What?"

"Well," Cat started as she opened the door for the two of them, "Tori's all worried that you're going to beat her up."

"Really?" Jade wondered, "she really thinks I'm going to spoil my grade just so I can get a good punch in?"

Cat nodded, "why are you not?"

Jade shook her head, "of course not!" She rolled her eyes, "Tori is ridiculous."

"Oh," Cat took a drink of her soda looking at her friend, "I just thought-"

"I get it." Jade said as they reached the nurses office, "I'll see you later." She told her.

Cat nodded along sadly, because she wasn't sure if Jade was mad at her or not.

* * *

><p><em>After Andre finished his scene with his partner the teacher announced that Tori and Jade were next. Tori stated that she'd be playing an old lady while Jade said she was a brutal mugger.<em>

_The teacher was about to tell them to start but Tori yelled the safe word, "Butternut!" out._

_Jade rolled her eyes, "what!" She complained, and Cat smiled because she thought it was cute._

_Tori said she was testing the safe word before they started their scene._

_Cat watched intently smiling as she watched Jade act, she always thought Jade was an awesome actress, the brunette took her work very seriously._

_Tori said something for emphasis on what she was doing before she swung really hard._

_"Ow!" Jade hollered out._

_Everyone in the room sat straight up shocked, hoping it was part of the scene._

_"Butternut!" Jade yelled. _

_Beck and Russ were the first to start running to her. "Butternut!" The injured girl hollered out again._

_As soon as they realized it was real everyone began getting up, they each jumped up concerned._

_"She's bleeding!" Cat said shocked._

_"Let me see, let me see!" Russ demanded as Jade turned to her boyfriend._

_"You okay?" Beck asked his voice laced with concern as he examined his girlfriend's eye._

_Cat looked around frantic, looking at Tori and Andre before looking back to Jade._

_"No! Tori hit me in the face for real!" Jade said._

_"No, I didn't." Tori objected as people started staring at her._

_"Tell that to my bloody eye!" Jade hollered out, "Ow!" She turned to Beck._

_"You better sit down," Russ said._

_"Somebody grab a chair." The teacher directed._

_Cat and Andre both moved to grab a chair as Tori ran and got the one in front of the curtains. "Here!" She said smiling proud that she had helped, however as Jade tried to sit down the chair broke on impact._

_"That was a break away chair!" Russ yelled._

_And at a loss for words Tori yelled, "Ahh, butternut!"_

"Here!" Cat hollered out as she scooted a chair a little forward before she walked over to Jade and helped Beck help Jade over to the chair to sit down.

_As everyone gathered around Jade Cat walked over to the otherside of the room where Tori and Andre were, "she haook her head amazed, "why'd you hit Jade in the face with a cane?"_

_Tori was aggravated, "I didn't!" She yelled._

_Cat backed up a little, freight showing in her motions, "okay, I believe you, don't hit me!" _

_Tori lightened up a bit before looking at Andre, "will you back me up here?"_

_Andre looked between the two of them, "okay, I'm sure Tori didn't mean to whack Jade in the face with a cane."_

_"Ugh, why does everyone think I hit her?" Tori gasped._

_Cat looked at her like she was stupid because she figured it was kind of obvious why everyone thought that._

_"Well, we were watching you guys do the scene, you hit her across the face with the cane, she fell down and now her eye's all bloody," Andre reflected._

_"Well, that doesn't mean I hit her!" Tori said._

_Andre and Cat stared bewildered expression before Andre said, "I kind of think it does." _

_Tori sighed walking over to Jade, "Jade you know I didn't hit you. I swung but I missed."_

_Jade removed the ice pack from her eye, "look Tori..." She trailed off as she started to fait and everyone reached to catch her._

_"We gotta get her to the nurse." The teacher said._

_"But I didn't hit her!" Tori said again as everyone began moving to the door._

_"Can someone call my mom?" Jade kind of shouted._

_"I'll call your mom." Beck said as he grabbed his and Jade's bags._

_"She doesn't need her mom," Tori said, "don't bother her mom!"_

_"I gotta call her mom," Beck defended._

* * *

><p>"It looks really bad," Cat said as she waited with Jade in the nurses office.<p>

Jade continued to press the ice pack against her eye as she waited for the nurse to come back, or for Beck to come back in from calling her mom. "Yeah, well it is really bad, Tori hit me with a cane."

Cat stood up from her chair and walked over to the patient bed, as she reached out and touched Jade's eye as the ice pack was removed. The injured girl jumped away, "it's still bleeding." Cat commented.

Jade nodded, "yeah, cut's do that."

Cat sat next to her, "does it hurt?"

"No, not at all," Jade said sarcastically.

And Cat didn't get why she was being so mean to her in that moment. Jade was never that mean to her, "did I do something wrong?"

Jade sighed, "no," she shook her head, "I just have something going on now, and it's not right."

"What's not right?" Cat asked.

Jade shook her head, "nothing, you won't, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Cat said, she was willing to do anything for her, "try me."

Jade just smiled, "if I-you-"

"Hey, your mom's on her way?" Beck said as he stepped inside.

Jade nodded, "okay," but she said nothing more to Cat.

* * *

><p>As Cat made her way throught the Asphalt Cafe on Friday she smiled when she noticed Beck walk passed her, "hey, hey," she greeted, "how's Jade?"<p>

Beck smiled, "she's good, I'm getting her some coffee."

"Oh...hey, can I sit with you guys today?" She wondered.

Beck nodded, his smile still in place, "sure, tell her I'll be back soon."

"Kay, kay!"

* * *

><p><em>She looked at Jade before looking at Robbie, she was fully prepared to walk over and sit by her friend however, Robbie looked depressed. And against her better judgement she sat down with him instead of going to sit with whom she really wanted, "what's the matter?" She asked.<em>

_Robbie picked up his fork, "Trina's in denial."_

_"Ugh, you're still on that?" She wondered sliding her bag off of her shoulder._

_"She loves me!" Robbie argued._

_"It was a stage kiss, she was acting." Cat tried._

_"You didn't feel the kiss," Robbie started. "A girl can't fake that kind of heat."_

_Cat rolled her eyes._

_"I don't care if she tells me a thousand times that it didn't mean anything-"_

_Cat couldn't take it, she grabbed him by the neck leaned in and kissed him._

_It was brief and short, but the whole time she was thinking of how much better it would be if she was kissing Jade._

_She pulled away a moment later, "see," she said grabbing a carrot._

_"I want you to meet my parents." Robbie said and it almost made Cat spit her carrot out._

"Robbie, it was just a stage kiss." She said, "I will never, _never _feel that way about you...I-I've already got my eye on someone else."

Robbie's mouth dropped open, "I-what?"

Cat looked around noticing people were messing around over near Jade.

Robbie glanced at where she was looking before saying, "oh, so you like-"

Cat quickly turned to him, "the one with the sunglasses!" She said, "I like the boy with the sunglasses."

She couldn't let him guess it was Jade. she shrugged, "I don't even know his name but he's kind of cute."

Robbie wasn't buying it as he continued to look over there.

Cat couldn't tell if he believed her though so she gave up and looked back to Jade.

_She watched as the water splashed on her friend's face and her mouth dropped open as she gasped. The gothic girl stood up, and Cat assumed the one who threw the water was going to be yelled at._

_"Oh, my god! Jade, I'm so sorry." The girl said, "please don't destroy me socially, I didn't mean t-"_

_"Just forget it!" Jade hollered a she quickly hurried around walking away._

_Cat and Robbie watched as the other girl ran passed their table._

"I'll be back," Cat said setting her drink down and getting up.

She could have swore she heard Robbie mutter, "she has a boyfriend," as she walked on, but she didn't give it a second thought.

* * *

><p>"Jade!" Cat hollered out as she followed the girl toward the door.<p>

"Not now!" Jade hollered back as she pushed open the door looking for the faster route to the bathroom.

"Jade!" Cat said again, cutting the girl off before she got any further, "are you okay?" She asked.

Jade looked around, trying her best not to blow up in front of the girl, as she held her eye she said, "yeah, of course I'm fine."

Cat looked at her eye and noticed it was looking worse, kind of different, "did your bruise move?"

Jade shook her head, "no, of course, bruises can't move."

Cat ignored that as she pulled Jade's hand away, "it's fake?"

She sounded hurt.

"I-"

"It's been fake all along?"

Jade shook her head, "Cat, I-"

"The blood and the bruise and everything, you faked it all!"

"I'm sorry, I know it's bad but, just please..." She stopped, "you can't tell Tori."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat freaked before she ran away.

It was fake all along.

Later that day she got a text from Andre.

**The black eye was fake, I told Tori Jade faked it all.  
>-Andre<strong>

**Oh, that's bad...  
>-Cat<strong>

She really didn't know what else to say.

**Of course it's bad, Jade lied about it all.  
>-Andre<strong>

Before Cat could text him back there was a knock on her bedroom door. Cat stood up from her bed and opened the door, it was Jade.

"Hey," she said.

Cat stepped away allowing the other girl to come into her room, "hey."

"I lied," Jade whispered, "it's bad and I do it sometimes. I know that Tori didn't deserve that, but this is who I am." She shrugged, "I'm a little damaged, but I am unique."

Cat nodded because she did agree with that, "yeah."

"I'll do the right thing." Jade said.

"What's that?" Cat wondered sitting on her bed.

Jade stepped forward, "I'll tell her to turn me in...I'll talk to her."

Cat smiled, "I'm sorry I blew up at you."

Jade shrugged, "I'm sorry I lied to you." She sighed, "but I was gonna tell you, in the nurses office before Beck came in, I was gonna tell you."

"You were?" Cat asked, because she never figured Jade would share that kind of secret.

"Yeah," Jade said, "you told me when Tori got here that I was your best friend, so I guess it's kind of good for me to act like it every once in a while."

Cat smiled, "aww, how sweet."

"Yeah, let's not talk about it." Jade smiled back, "I gotta go, Tori's working in the Blackbox, so I'll catch you later."

"Okay, bye." Cat said as she watched her love walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit longer, but I hope it suits you well...<strong>

**...please let me know how it is, I absolutely love reviews and hearing what you all think about the story, it kind of inspires me to write faster and more...**

**...thanks again for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story...**


	4. Beck's Big Break

**Thanks again for all the reviews they are truly awesome as are all of my readers so thanks a lot!**

* * *

><p>"They are so good," Cat said as she hugged her little pink stuffed animal.<p>

"Andre nodded, "yeah, I know..." he trailed off as he watched one of the dancers do a back flip, "man, it must have taken them hours to learn all of this."

Cat smiled, "I know right."

_Tori then descends the stairs stating, "hey, hey look at what I've got!" She smiled showing them her new instrument._

_"A piccolo?" Andre asked eying it._

_"It's my new instrument," Tori told them as they descended the stairs._

_"I thought you were learning how to play the French hor-" Cat started as she walked along with her stuffed pink pig._

_"It didn't work out!" Tori interrupted bitterly. "So, now I'm a picolist." They continued toward the lockers as Tori said, "oh, you guys wanna hear me play Mary had a little lamb?"_

_Andre and Cat looked at her kind of horrified, "uh-" Andre started while Cat said, "Oh-"_

_Tori looked at them offended, "I'm playing it." She growled._

_"Fine!" Cat said._

_"Tute your pickle." Andre added._

_The Latina girl did just that, playing her piccolo just as bad as she had played the French horn._

_Cat hugged her pig, blocking it's ears so it couldn't hear the terrible sound as Andre reached out and grabbed the instrument from Tori, "no, no," He said pulling it away, "no, no."_

_"What?" Tori wondered hurt, "was it that bad?"_

_Andre and Cat stayed quiet a moment before the boy looked to the redhead Cat smiled, "I like your skirt!" She said to Tori._

_The girl in return took the piccolo back._

_Robbie and Rex came in a few seconds later bickering as they walked over to the group, "hey, any of you guys got gum? I didn't have time to brush my teeth this morning."_

_"Please, give him some gum." Rex added._

_"Why did you brush your teeth?" Tori wondered._

_"And why do you look all sloppy and gross?" Cat added stepping forward._

_Robbie examined himself before saying, "cause, I've been having these..." he looked around a moment before leaning toward his friends, "nightmares."_

_"What about?" Cat wondered concerned._

_Robbie straightened up, "none of your business."_

_"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat cried. "I'm trying to he-"_

_"It's none of your business-" Robbie interjected as they began their argument._

_"Guys!" Tori hollered out._

_"Ugh, I gotta get some gum." Robbie said pushing passed the three of them._

_"I'll see you guys in class," Andre directed to Tori and Cat before he followed Robbie._

_"Later," Cat said._

_"Kay," Tori returned._

_Then Cat turned to Tori who looked down at her, "was my piccolo playing really that bad?" She wondered hurt._

_And Cat considered lying to her to make her feel better, but she was that type of person so instead she reached up and played with Tori's hair comfortingly, "yeah." she told her sweetly before turning and walking away._

"Hey, Beck!" Cat greeted as she passed the boy.

"Cat, hey, uh, Jade's looking for you." He told her pointing toward the restroom, "she just went in there."

Cat smiled, "kay, kay, thanks."

"Later." Beck smiled before he continued on down the hallway.

Cat hugged her piggy closer before she continued on to the girl's bathroom.

It was hard to hate Beck, he was a sweet guy, he was loving and awesome and all around good to Jade. But in the end she just hated him, she could not stand the fact that he had Jade and she didn't.

If however Jade and Beck ever broke up, Cat would no longer hate him. But that was probably a long shot so for now she hated him, she hated him but they were on friendly terms.

Public persona and all.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Beck said you were looking for me?" Cat asked as she pushed open the bathroom door.<p>

Jade was standing at the sinks by the mirror, "yeah, my brother took my eyeliner this morning and was using it as a colored pencil, it was ruined and I need some. Do you have any?"

Cat smiled, she loved the fact that Jade came to her for this kind of stuff. Jade was popular and practically everyone in the school knew who she was so it was kind of awesome that Cat was the one Jade went to. Cat was the one Jade trusted enough to talk too.

"Yeah, sure," She said as she handed the pig to her, "hold that, please?" She asked.

Jade shrugged, "okay," she examined the pig as her friend dug through her bag. "Why did you bring this with you?" She asked.

Cat looked up a moment before continuing her search, "Mr. Piggy is my good luck charm. Remember you gave him to me for my tenth birthday?"

"Yeah." Jade said, still not quite getting it.

"Well, I took him with me to school the next day and I had a test, I ended up getting all the answers right so now every time I have a test or a speech to give I bring him with me." She smiled as she stood up and traded the eye lining pencil for Mr. Piggy.

"And it actually works?" Jade wondered as she turned toward the mirror and began to apply the makeup.

"Yeah, works every time." Cat smiled, "I always get at least a B on my projects."

"A, B?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," Cat said, "way better than a C." She smiled as she picked up her bag, "you can keep that one, I've got more at home." She pointed to the pencil, "I'll see you second period."

"Bye." Jade said before Cat walked through the door, Mr. Piggy dangling in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>"What did you do to my pants?" Tori asked the next day while they were in class.<em>

_"Good!" Sikowitz yelled out as he stood beside her, "now, terrified."_

_A look of horror spread across Tori's face as she said, "what did you do to my pants!"_

_"Falling off a cliff," Sikowitz directed as he switched sides._

_"What did you do to my pants!" Tori said as she pretended to fall, letting the word pants stay drawn out._

_"Excellent!" Sikowitz stated, clasping his hands together. "Now, as you can see the same dialogue can invoke an infinite amount of emotions, depending on how an actor chooses to play it." He explained to the class before pointing to Tori, "like a robot!"_

_"What did you do to my pants?" Tori questioned as she mocked a robot._

_"Wrong!" Sikowitz yelled out, "robot's don't wear pants." He smiled, doing a little jig, "it was a trick!" He then clapped moving up to the stage, "Tori, you may sit. I suggest using a chair."_

_"I'll give it a shot." Tori told him walking back to her seat._

_Then Beck interrupted pushing through the door, "sorry guys." He said honestly._

_Everyone got excited, "How was working on a movie!" Cat wondered, she was sure everyone was wondering the same thing._

_Beck shrugged, "you know."_

_"Beck! You're late," Sikowitz announced._

_The boy nodded, "I'm sorry," he said walking over to the teacher, "we're doing this scene and there was a problem with the lighting-"_

_"Say it like a robot," Sikowitz interrupted._

_Beck looked shocked however her played along, "There was a problem with the lighting, I'm very sorry."_

_"eeh, wrong." Sikowitz said disappointed._

_"Wrong?"_

_"You said you were sorry, and everybody knows robot's don't have emotion, and therefore cannot feel regret. You kids have got to do you robot research!" He stomped on the floor._

_Cat's eyes widened as Sikowitz explained, she was beginning to wonder if there was gonna be a pop quiz on robot's or something._

_"Beck, sit." Sikowitz demanded._

_The boy went over to his chair and took a seat, all eyes instantly connected with him as Sikowitz continued, "now, as we've clearly demonstrated dialogue can impact a scene in many different ways depending upon-dear Gandhi I'm boring myself. Beck, tell us all about the movie!" He crouched down giving his attention to the boy._

_Everyone commented in agreement and Cat glanced over at Jade to see her smiling proudly toward her boyfriend._

_"Okay," Beck started, "well, um, my call time wa-" he stopped as Sikowitz hopped up from the stage and pulled him out of his chair before pushing him on the stage._

_Beck looked at them all a moment before continuing, "my call time was this morning at 5:00 A.M."_

_"Ooh," Cat interrupted cheerfully, "that's early!"_

_"Yeah," Beck said agreeing, "um, well they did my hair and makeup, and then the costume designer came into my dressing room an-"_

_"Wait, the costume was in your dressing room!" Jade interjected, jealously hinting in her voice._

_Beck nodded, "uh-huh."_

_"Was she cute!" Jade wondered._

_"He," Beck smiled, "was adorable." _

_Jade gave him a cute little grin before looking at the floor._

_"Did you meet Melinda Murray?" Andre asked._

_"No, not yet." Beck answered._

_"I bet she's been stung by a bee." Andre said._

_Cat rolled her eyes at his disappointment because he was having some bee issues and she always figured people would be happy if they weren't stung by a bee. But no, not Andre._

_And people thought she had problems._

_"I wouldn't know," Beck started, "but you can ask her yourself."_

_The class exchanged confused glances before Tori spoke up, "what?"_

_"The assistant director told me they need extras for a couple of scenes so if any of you guys wanna do it-" Everyone jumped from their seats excitedly, "okay," Beck said as they all crowded around him as the bell rang._

_"Alright, read chapter seven for tomorrow and study robots." Sikowitz said as the class began to part ways. "Good, Gandhi I left my harmonica in the men's room!" He said before he ran out of the classroom._

_As Cat picked up her bag she noticed Robbie was sleeping in his chair, "Robbie," she said, "Robbie, wake up!" She shook his shoulder._

_The boy jumped awake yelling, "ah, ah, I'm not a tissue." He then looked around, "What, where is everyone?"_

_"Class is over, you slept through it." Cat answered as she slipped her bag over her shoulders._

_"You didn't miss nothing," Rex commented as Robbie grabbed his own bag and stood up._

_"No sleep again last night?" Cat wondered._

_"No," Robbie said, "I can't stop having the disturbing nightmares."_

_"Okay, you've gotta talk to Lane about this," Cat told him._

_"No!" Rex shouted, "school guidance counselors are bad news. They try to get all up in the young peoples heads."_

_Robbie nodded along looking at the redhead._

_Cat shook her head, "he helped me get over my emotional problems." She smiled._

_"Nah, you're still a mess." Rex said._

_Cat looked at him sadly as Robbie gave a light shrug._

_The door opened and the two students watched Sikowitz come back in, "it was in the toilet." He said waving his harmonica around. as Robbie and Cat took a step forward the teacher played a note on the instrument before licking his lips in disgust, "that's a disturbing taste."_

_Robbie and Cat then watched him walk back out of the room._

"You have to get help," Cat said turning back to the young boy, "you're my friend so if you don't go to Lane for yourself I'm going to go for you."

Robbie just stared at her before she said, "and what do you mean I'm still a mess? I'm perfectly fine."

Robbie shrugged, "yeah, except you're falling for Jade who happens to be your best friend. Beside that it was him you said it not m-"

"You like Jade!" Rex interrupted.

Cat's eyes widened out of shock, like she just realized what Robbie had said, "Robbie!" She hollered out because she didn't really know what else to do.

The boy shook his head surprised because the words had kind of just fallen from his mouth, he hadn't even meant to say it, "I-I..."

"This is what I get for trying to help you!" Cat let out.

The boy just sputtered an apology before Rex started laughing, "you've fallen for someone who will never like you back! Man, you're more messed up than I thought!" The puppet shook his head.

Cat gasped clearly hurt, "shut up!" She looked around the empty room before looking back to Robbie, "I never said I liked Jade." She whispered.

The boy with the glasses finally got his voice back as he said, "you never denied it either."

Tears were stinging the girl's eyes, she was just so confused and hurt that Robbie had done all this to her before she said, "what's that supposed to mean!" It was her go to phrase when she wanted to run away, and then she quickly departed the room.

* * *

><p>Along the hallway's she kept her head down as she ran through the doors and out to the Asphalt Cafe it was the quickest way to the other side of the building where the restrooms were.<p>

"Cat?" A voice spoke up as she pushed through the crowd of people.

"Not now," the redhead whispered to herself as she continued on, pretending she hadn't even heard the one she loved say her name.

But she did, she always heard Jade.

When she pushed into the bathroom she set her bag on the floor and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

It was no use they kept falling.

She stared at her sorry self in the mirror, it was true though...everything Robbie had said through Rex was true, Cat was falling for Jade, she was falling for her best friend, someone she'd never have.

"Who did it?" A voice asked her from behind.

Cat eyed an angry Jade through the mirror.

"I said, who? Did? It?" Jade asked again slowly.

"no, one," Cat sniffled.

Jade took a step forward, "you're lying, now who made you cry?"

Cat eyed the other girl as she stepped up next to her, it took her a moment to answer her as she couldn't help but stare, "Rex said something mean to me...but it was nothing."

"It made you cry." Jade pointed out, "that's not nothing."

Cat shrugged, "I cry over stupid things, so it was nothing." She wiped the rest of her tears away and faked her best smile, "see, I'm all better!" She told her friend adding a giggle.

Jade eyed her a moment before sighing, "fine, but next time he insults you don't cry about it." She snapped, "do what I do and rip his arm off."

* * *

><p>After the scene in the classroom Cat didn't talk to Robbie for the rest of the day, however when she raninto Lane she asked him if Robbie had spoken to him. when Lane said he hadn't Cat told him what was going on, so, in return Lane told her he'd make an appointment with the younger boy.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Saturday, Cat joined Tori, Jade and Andre on the set of <em>Miss Fire <em>Beck's movie at Paramour Studios to be extras within the movie.

_"Hey," Tori said as Andre made his way over to her, Cat and Jade. "We saw you working that hot girl over there."_

_"Yeah, I think she's into me." Andre agreed looking in the direction the girl had gone._

_"Right," Jade sighed, "we could tell by the way she ran screaming from you."_

_Andre shared a smile with Cat as a chuckle slipped through his lips._

_"Okay, people, people. Listen up. Melinda's on her way to set, first positions please." The director said._

_Cat ran around excited, "First positions!" She cried out._

_When she noticed no one did the same thing and everyone in the room was looking at her oddly she got embarrassed and quickly moved away._

_Tori, Andre and Jade sat at one of the tables while Cat made her way to the background to stand._

_Melinda Murray entered the room and walked over to her place and sat down when the director continued to speak, "alright, now in action, Melinda and Jeff will start their dialogue, then our waiter?" He paused looking at Beck._

_The boy in costume stated, "Beck."_

_"Beck," the director said._

And Cat couldn't help the smile as _Jade raised her arm, "my boyfriend." She stated._

_"Her boyfriend." The director stated, "will come in do his line then move off to the left. who's not ready?" As no one said anything he nodded, "good, roll." and he made his way from the scene._

_"Roling, speed!" Someone in production yelled._

_"74 Apple, take one," Another man started._

_"And action!" The director hollered._

Cat listened from her position as she pretended she was busy doing something else. She heard the actors say their lines and Beck went up to say his but Melinda hollerd out Cut so she looked over toward the scene.

Melinda started yelling because she believed that Beck had his line wrong and to keep his part in the movie Beck agreed. Tori however, trying to be a good friend stood up for him, stating that he did in fact get the line right.

It happened so quick and Beck was fired before Tori was kicked out too.

All Cat could do was stare at Jade because she was certain that the girl was going to explode.

She didn't though, she stayed cool before the director ended their day saying they'd have to find a new waiter before they can roll the scene.

Jade stood up from the table mumbling something as Andre tried to calm her down. Cat quickly made her way passed a group of people to catch up with her friends, "where are we going?" She asked.

Jade didn't say a word, she just quickened her pace.

"She's heading to Beck's dressing room." Andre told the redhead.

Cat's eyes widen as she notices Tori outside of said dressing room.

"Yo!" Jade hollered out, "Vega!"

Tori jumped a little freightened as she looked toward the three people walking her way. "Jade." She said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jade wondered. "Here we are on a real set for a real movie, one might I add that my boyfriend was oh so generous enough to get you a part in and you can't be bothered to keep your mouth shut long enough for him to do his scene."

"Jade, I-"

"I'm not finished yet," Jade growled, "I was nice to you once, and I was just beginning to stand you but now you've gone and mes-"

"Jade." Beck said as he opened his door, "calm down." He drapped his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder before kissing her temple, "I'm alright."

Jade rolled her eyes, "yeah, but Tor-"

"It's okay." Beck said, "let's get some coffee."

Jade sighed, "fine, but only you and me."

Beck gave her a grin, "I would't have it any other way."

"Aw!" Cat smiled.

Andre gave a little chuckle, "come on Tori, I'll take you home."

Jade looked at her boyfriend, "you're still in costume?"

"I didn't have time to change, you started yelling at Tori and I figured I should stop it before it got to far." Beck explained.

Jade slipped out from under his arm, "okay, give me your keys and I'll drive Cat home then come back to get you for coffee."

Her boyfriend obliged, handing the keys over before heading back into his dressing room.

* * *

><p>"You and Beck really are a cute couple." Cat whispered as Jade parked in front of her house.<p>

"What?" Jade asked, because that comment was seriously out of the blue.

"Nothing." Cat whispered, she hadn't meant to say her thought out loud, it kind of just slipped. She was just thinking over the fact that Beck and Jade were cute together, they had adorable moments all of the time and it made her so mad. It made her mad because she was back to the point of wanting to hate Beck but not being able too. "Thanks for the ride." Cat said.

Jade nodded, "whatever."

As Cat's hand rested on the door handle she sighed, "you're really upset about the movie, aren't you?"

"yeah," Jade sighed, "I am. But not for me, I'm just-It was Beck's chance to start his career, he was going to star in a movie and yeah it may have been a small roll and he may have only had one line but it was his shot. And now it's all been blown."

Cat gave her a light smile, "so, are you gonna stay on as an extra?"

Jade shook her head, "no, it wouldn't be right because Beck was the one who got me the job."

"Yeah," she guessed the girl was right.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tori," Cat said as the other girl answered the phone.<p>

"Cat, it's 3:00 A.M." Tori mumbled into the receiver.

Cat nodded, "yeah, I know...but I was talking to Jade earlier, and she was really upset about Beck not being in the movie and all an-"

"Yeah, I know...And I'm really not looking forward to school on Monday anymore, thanks for reminding me about it though."

Cat could tell she was going to hang up, "that wasn't the point," she tried.

"Huh?" The other girl whispered.

"I have an idea," Cat said, "on how to get Beck's job back."

* * *

><p>They ended up putting Cat's plan into action Monday night after school, Tori and her drove all the way to Paramour Studios, each hoping for different reasons that this would work out.<p>

Tori hoped it'd work so Jade wouldn't kill her.

And Cat hoped it would work so she could get Jade happy again...

...and she may have been doing it for Beck because the boy just seemed so torn up about losing his first role, too...

_They opened the door and shared a look before each sneaking off in a different direction. Cat hurried around a corner and peaked around it to watch Tori leave._

_"Hey!" The security guard hollered as he noticed Tori walking away, "Hey, miss!"_

_Tori turned around and walked back to him, "hey." He said once more._

_"Oh, hi," Tori greeted nervously._

_"You got some ID?" The man questioned._

_"ID?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Oh, I'm...uh, I'm Crystal Waters...it's okay, I'm on the movie." She told him before turning around and walking away._

_"Crystal Waters?" He asked before starting to look at his clipboard, "I don't remember seeing the name Crystal Waters-"_

_Cat took that as her cue to interject. She quickly ran over to the man screaming, "I can't find my mother!"_

_"What, what-who are you?" The guard questioned._

_Cat grabbed him by his collar, "help me find my mother please!" She then shook her head yelling, "mom!" She does it twice, "mom!"_

_"Shut up! We'll find your mama," the man said frantically as they turned away._

_Cat quickly turned to Tori as she walked with the guard, she smiled sending her a wink._

_I am a genius_, she thinks.

"Now, where was it that you saw your mother last?" The guard questioned as they walked around the set.

"Maybe uh," she hadn't really thought about that part. "the bathroom's maybe."

"Oh, well those are this way," he said guiding her away from the doors, "h-how old are you?" He asked, "you seem a little too old to be scared of losing your mother."

Cat blinked a moment, "oh, well, you see, I'm an actress." She told him.

"And?" He asked.

Cat shrugged, "I-I didn't really lose my mother, sir, I just really needed to know where the bathroom's were."

They stopped in front of the restroom and Cat smiled pointing to the ladies room door, "and there they are!" She giggled, "thanks so much." She then hugged him quickly before jumping into the restroom.

* * *

><p>The next day Beck announced that he got called back from the director of <em>Miss Fire <em>and he got his part back, seeing Jade smile, made it all worth while for Cat.

Even if Tori didn't tell them it was her idea.

It was still worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the end, thanks again for reading, it's appreciated...<strong>

**...please leave a comment, tell me what'cha think!**


	5. Tori The Zombie

**Sorry for the wait, New Year's plans just finished...**

**It's a long chapter though because there were a lot of Cat scenes and I needed to add Cade scenes...so I hope that makes up for the wait...**

* * *

><p>Script writing had never really been a strong suit of the girl's. She had to take the class though, she wasn't even interested in it. not really, but Hollywood Arts had a policy that stated that students had to have at least one semester of script writing. So cat was stuck there due to rules.<p>

However today, it was boring her to death. The teacher was going over the same exact thing he had gone over the other day and frankly Cat just didn't want to hear it.

So, she pulled out her Pear-phone and texted Jade.

**Hey, What'cha doing?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

It took a moment but the other girl replied soon:

**I'm in class, aren't you?  
>-Jade<strong>

**Yeah, but it's boring :(  
>-Cat<strong>

**Mine too, I'm just watching Robbie and Tori run lines.  
>-Jade<strong>

**Wow, that does sound boring.  
>-Cat<strong>

**Yeah, it's for a play. Beck's a lead too, but I don't mind watching him. ;)  
>-Jade<strong>

And Cat would be lying if she said that didn't break her heart a little.

**Yay for him!  
>-Cat<strong>

"Miss Valentine," the teacher looked over her way and Cat immediately looked up, "yes?" She asked.

"Tell me what should be on the first page of your script, and where does it belong?"

And Cat literally gulped because she wasn't entirely sure, "oh, uh-"

"Think about it." The teacher said, "I'll come back to you." He told her before continuing on with the lesson.

Cat looked back at her phone;

**Yeah, yay him, but I'm not too overly thrilled about him having a romantic storyline with Vega. I'd rather fall off a cliff than watch that.  
>-Jade<strong>

**I'm sure it'll be fine. He loves you.  
>-Cat<strong>

**By the way what belongs on the first page of a script and where's it go?  
>-Cat<strong>

She asked Jade because she knew Jade would know. Jade loved writing and did it in her free time. Script writing was one of the brunette girls goals in life for a career.

**I know Beck loves me, what's not to love :p. As for the script you put the title of the play/movie/commercial/whatever it may be and the name of the writer. Title in the center of the page or at the top center, writers name goes in the bottom right corner. However it can change depending on production and stuff.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Cat loved the fact that the other girl didn't even wanna know why Cat wanted to know that stuff. She just told her.

And when the teacher asked her the question again, she stated those exact words without hesitation.

**Thanks!  
>-Cat<strong>

* * *

><p>After script writing class she had to go to her Special Effects Makeup class. She ended up doing a boys makeup and didn't finish fast enough to be done when the lunch bell rang.<p>

"_Yo, Cat." Tori said as she walked through the makeup room and leaned against the counter._

_Cat looked up from the makeup she was currently applying on her male model, "oh, hey Tori!" She greeted happily before continuing her work._

_Tori smiled, "we doing lunch?"_

_"Uh, yeah, just a sec. I'm almost finished with my assignment." Cat continued smiling._

_"Ooh, what's the assignment?"_

_"To transform a human face into a terrifying monster." She smiled all giddy as she finished, "wanna see!"_

_Tori grinned, "terrify me."_

_Cat then spun the boy around and did a happy jump for emphasis, she was clearly proud of her work. "Isn't he_ _scary?" She wondered glancing at her model before looking at her friend._

_"No." Tori said, "he's kind of adorable." She giggled._

_The model couldn't believe it and Cat was kind of confused. the model then looked in the mirror, "ah, man!" He said standing up, "you made me cute!" He then looked at Cat, "you're the worst."_

_Cat was genuinely hurt. she looked toward Tori before looking at the boy, "well, let me try again after school-"_

_"Oh, no, no, no, no, no I-I'm done with you!" He stated as he began to walk away._

_Cat chased after him, "no, wait! You can't ju-"_

_"Done with you," he interrupted._

_Cat sighed turning back to Tori frustrated, "that's the third model who's quit on me! I'm gonna get an F!" She pause looking around before saying, "in makeup!" She couldn't believe it at all._

_Tori looked at the floor, "aw, that bites." She told her, her voice giving away the fact that she didn't care at all. "Let's go get an A in lunch!" She grabbed Cat's arm and started pulling her toward the door._

_And then Cat got the best idea, "no, wait!" She said, stopping the other girl in her tracks._

_"No." Tori stated as she caught onto what the redhead was starting._

_"I just nee-"_

_"I am not gonna be your monster makeup model!" Tori clarified._

_Cat rolled her eyes, "but if I don't transform someone's face into a hideous monster by Monday, I'm gonna fail this class."_

_"And if I don't cram a turkey sandwich down my throat, I'm gonna fail not starving to death!" Tori growled turning around and starting for the door._

_Cat quickly stepped in front of her, "come on," she said as she let go of Tori's arm. "We can do it tonight. Tomorrow night. Whenever you want."_

_"I'm in a huge play, I have to learn all my lines and five songs an-"_

_"Tori!" Cat begged._

_"Cat!" The girl mocked._

_"Uh-you have to do it!" Cat groaned._

_"no," Tori put her hands up, "I'm not gonna-"_

_"You have to do it, say yes-"_

_"I'm not doing it! I'm not doing it! I'm-"_

_"Yes, you have to do it I don't wanna fai-"_

_"Okay, fine I'll do it!" Tori stopped her foot in defeat._

_"Yay!" Cat smiled._

_"But you're buying my lunch." Tori told her._

_Cat's face fell as she sadly said, "aw." Then Tori continued to grab her and pull her out of the room. "Let's go!" The Latina directed. And Cat followed her sadly._

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Cat smiled as she stopped by Jade and Beck who were eating their own lunch.<p>

"S'up Cat?" Beck greeted.

"What'cha doing?" Jade asked at the same time.

Cat shrugged, "well I was wondering if you had like five dollars I could borrow?"

"Why's that?" Jade asked as she set her fork down in her salad.

The redhead shrugged sadly, "well, I only brought enough for me to eat, you know since you need five dollars for your food...but Tori came into the makeup room after class and I convinced her to be my makeup model so I didn't fail but in return I have to buy her lunch today."

Jade rolled her eyes before saying, "well, I don't have any money. Sorry."

Cat nodded sadly, "okay, well thanks anyway." She tried to smile, but it didn't go very far, "I guess I'll just eat when I get home."

"Cat, wait." Beck said standing up, he pulled five dollars from his wallet, "here," he said handing her the money.

"Th-thanks." She said as she glanced at the money before looking at Jade. The girl was smiling lovingly at her boyfriend. Cat sighed because that was just one more reason that made it so hard to hate Beck. He was too nice.

"Pay me back whenever." He told her before taking a drink of his soda as he sat down.

Make that two reasons.

"Kay, kay!" Cat smiled before walking away.

* * *

><p>Later that day Cat grabbed her makeup box and went through it just to be sure she had everything. "Oh, no." she said as she picked up her derma glue, "it's empty." She panicked looking around the room before deciding to check her dad's toolbox to find something to use as a substitute. "ooh," she said picking up a bottle of glue, "Grizzly Glue." She turned the thing around to look at the directions, "Caution avoid con-Ooh, look at the cute little grizzly bear!" She laughed, "he's adorable just like a fuzzy l-"<p>

She stopped a her phone vibrated in her pocket so she decided to check the message.

**Where are you? I'm not waiting forever?**  
><strong>-Tori<strong>

**On my way, practically out the door!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

Forgetting about the directions on the label Cat walked back inside her house and stuck the glue inside her makeup kit. "Mom!" She hollered toward the kitchen, "I'm going over to Tori's to work on homework!"

Mrs. Valentine came into view with a spatula in hand, "Tori's?" She asked.

Cat looked up, "yeah, Tori Vega, why?"

Her mother shook her head, "It's just weird, you've never mentioned her before. Normally you say you're going to Jade's."

Cat smiled upon hearing the girl's name like she could just melt then and there, "yeah, I know but I-I know that you and dad don't like Jade very much and Tori volunteered to help me and she-"

"She's not crazy like Jadelyn is she?"

Cat rolled her eyes, "mom, Jade isn't crazy!" She hated that her parents didn't like Jade, all she could think about was how much it's gonna suck for them when they find out she's madly in love with the girl.

"Caterina she is a _little _on the crazy si-"

"Ugh, bye!" Cat sneered grabbing her things and leaving the house.

* * *

><p><em>When she arrived at Tori's she rang the doorbell and posed against the doorway. "Makeup time!" She said when the girl answered her door.<em>

_Tori just nodded at her oddly, "hey, Cat." She stepped out of the way as Cat grabbed her makeup kit and pulled it inside._

_"Where should I set up?" Cat wondered._

_"Kitchen table." Tori directed._

_Cat smiled excitedly, "ooh, I love kitchens!" She started prancing into the kitchen stopping only to greet Andre, "hey, Andre!"_

_"S'up Little Red."_

_Cat turned around offended, "what's that supposed to mean!"_

_Andre looked at her apologetically, "uh-I don't know. Little Red. You're little and you got red hair."_

_"Oh," Cat said grinning, "that's so creative!" She jumped clapping her hands, "do Tori now!"_

_Tori shook her head, "can we just get this monster makeup thing over with?"_

_"Sure, let's get started." Cat said continuing on to the kitchen. "Hey, can Andre be my assistant?"_

_"You can ask him," Tori said._

_As Cat pulled out her makeup she said, "Andre, you wanna help me put monster makeup on Tori's face?"_

_"Bye!" Andre hollered over his shoulder as he left the house._

_Cat and Tori both looked that way before Cat said, "maybe he had to use the bathroom."_

_"In my front yard?" Tori asked._

_"Well, sometimes my brother-"_

_"Makeup time!" Tori sung._

As Cat sat Tori in the chair she grabbed some of her makeup and smiled, "kay, I'm gonna put this one on you." She said pointing to the Gray.

"How does this work?" Tori asked.

"Oh, well I take the glue and I spread it over the area that I'm applying the make up on, in this case your face and then I apply the makeup. But I have to do it slowly, one space at a time, so the glue doesn't dry before I put the makeup on." Cat explained.

"Okay," Tori said, "I guess I'm ready."

"Let's get started then.

"I can still talk right?" Tori asked.

Cat nodded, "please do, the other models I had didn't want to talk at all, it was aggravating because I'd say something to them and they never said anything back."

"Okay," Tori shrugged, "well, why don't you tell me how our friendly group came to be?" She asked.

"Sure," Cat smiled, "Beck and Andre met in fifth grade and have been pretty good friends since, they became closer as they were excepted to Hollywood Arts in sixth grade Robbie doesn't really belong in the group that much because of the whole Rex thing but they met him in sixth grade. Jade and I weren't excepted into Hollywood Arts until seventh grade." She paused, "well, Jade and I met in first grade, she was alone coloring with the crayons and I asked if I could color with her. She of course said no, but later some guy named Toran was making fun of me and good old Jade threatened to snap him like a crayon if he continued to do it." She smiled at the memory, "ever since Jade and I have been best friends."

"So, she's always been mean?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, but she has a sweet side too," Cat defended, "really Jade can be one of the kindest people ever. It's just hard for her to trust people." Cat used a brush to spread the glue onto Tori's face before taking the Gray makeup and applying it next.

"Why can't she trust people?" Tori wondered.

"I'm not supposed to say." Cat's eyes connected with Tori's a moment before she continued to spread the makeup on.

"Come on Cat," Tori said, "we're supposed to be friends, I'm just trying to understand her a little better."

Cat sighed, "you can't tell anyone."

"Okay." Tori said, "I can keep a secret."

"If Jade knows I told you, sh-she'll kill me." Cat sighed, "or worse."

"I won't tell." Tori promised.

Cat stopped applying the makeup and looked at Tori, "Jade's parents got divorced when she was ten, and her dad didn't even fight for custody of her, he just wanted custody of her brother who at that time was two." She shrugged, "Jade has always felt abandoned by her father, and he still has to see her from time to time, because of the whole brother thing but she feels as though he doesn't love her."

Tori actually looked shocked, "what about Jade's mother?"

"Her mother is a good mother but she's a little two overbearing, she tries to hard to not disappoint that she inevitably disappoints Jade in the process. Jade's always been bitter and I know that she'll always stay that way, but it's who she is...so don't hate her for it."

"Okay." Tori said, "how about we finish this makeup?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Cat ran over excited as she carried the mirror, "ready?"<em>

_Tori nodded, "show me, me."_

_Cat set the mirror on the table holding it up for the girl._

_"Wow!" Tori said as she touched her face, "I look hideous."_

_"Aw, you really think so?"_

_Tori stood up, "yeah. I totally look like a Zombie."_

_Cat smiled clapping her hands as she did, "yay! I'm not a failure!"_

_"Oh, hey let's go scare my sister!" Tori said._

_"Okay."_

_"Trina, come see something!"_

_"Is it for me?" Trina sounded from upstairs._

_"Yeah, sure." Tori mumbled as she hid behind the wall._

_Cat watched as Trina ran down the stairs, "where's Tori?" She asked, "oh, did they deliver my vibrating hairbrush?"_

_Cat furrowed her eyebrows saying nothing._

_Tori jumped out and screamed, "RAWR!"_

_Trina just looked at her oddly._

_"Oh, come on," Tori said, "how could you not be scared by this?"_

_"I've seen our grandmother naked," Trina told her, "nothing scares me anymore."_

_"Come on," Cat interrupted, "let me get some pics of your face!"_

_"Kay." Tori said._

_"I want some apple juice," Trina sighed._

_"...Then, go get some." Tori told her._

_Her older sister rolled her eyes, "fine I'll do it myself."_

_As Cat walked over to Tori, Trina made her way to the kitchen. "Okay, come over here into the light."_

_"Okay." Tori said fixing her hair before she started posing for Cat's camera. First she did a simple cute pose before she did a frightening roar and Cat's eyes got wide as she was scared for a split second before remembering it was Tori. Then Tori did another cute pose._

_"Uh-what is this for?" Trina asked._

_Cat and Tori looked her way, "oh, that's glue." Cat said._

_"Yeah, but why is it with our makeup supplies?" Trina wondered worriedly._

_"What's the problem?" Tori asked as Cat stayed quiet._

_"This is Grizzly Glue, it's like an industrial cement." Trina stated._

_"Heh?" Tori asked._

_And Cat started to space out. _She was thinking abouthow she found the glue.

_"Cat?" Trina dragged out snapping the girl out of her wond world. "Tell me you didn't use this on Tori's face?"_

_"Uh-" Cat said nervously, looking between the two sisters._

_And like one they all freaked out and ran to the middle of the room, "gimmie that!" Tori growled tearing the glue away from her sisters hands. "For industrial use only, caution avoid contact with skin-Cat!" Tori gasped as she read the label._

_"I'm sorry." Cat cried out._

_"Why didn'tyou use derma glue?" Trina panicked._

_"I ran out! So, I got that out of my dad's toolbox." The redhead pointed to the glue._

_"Cat!" Tori said._

_"Are you insane!" Trina added._

_"Will it come off?" Tori asked her sister._

_"I don't know."_

_"Why didn't you read the label!" Tori hollered at the girl._

_"Because," Cat said pulling the bottle out of Tori's hand, "I got distracted by the picture of the cute grizzly bear!" She smiled pointing to the picture for emphasis. "I mean look at him! He's like a fuzzy li-"_

_"Cat!" Tori growled._

_"Hey!" Trina hollered._

_"I'm sorry!" Cat repeated _tears prickling her eyes. She wasn't good when it came to yelling it hurt her feelings and made her upset.

* * *

><p><em>"Ow!" Tori said as Trina and Cat tried to get the makeup off of her face, "ow!" She said feeling the sting as they continued to try, "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She moved around and raised her hands causing both Cat and Trina to stop their work.<em>

_"Ugh, this is not gonna work." Trina said._

_"Nuh-uh," Cat added sadly, she really felt bad._

_"You guys, I'm playing the lead in a big musical tomorrow night and my characters supposed to be beautiful." Zombie girl said._

_"Well," Trina started, "you do not look beautiful."_

_Cat couldn't help but agree as she shook her head sadly._

_Tori jumped up and attacked her sister, "what did you say to me!" She screamed._

_"I don't even know what I-" Trina was cut off as Cat threw the tools she was holding down and screamed runnig over to the two of them and putting herself in-between them prying them apart._

_"Look," she said, "worst comes to worst you postpone the play."_

_"No, I can't." Tori answered, "Sophia Michele is coming to see it."_

_"Oh, wow that's so exciting!" Cat gushed._

_"No...it's not!" Tori pointed out._

_"Why not?" Cat asked glancing to Trina who seemed a bit confused as well._

_"Cause I'm a rotting Zombie!" Tori growled her hands connecting with Cat's neck as she choked her a minute before moving her hands to the girls shoulders and shaking her. Cat in turn screamed._

_"Tori! Tori, she didn't mean to!" Trina said trying to pry her sister away._

_"I'm sorry," Cat said, "I wasn't-"_

_They all continued to holler incoherent words as Andre came back inside, "I got pizza!" He hollered but as soon as he saw the girls fighting he turned away, "bye!"_

_Cat pressed her face in her hands, "I'm sorry!" She said again trying not to cry._

_Tori shook her head, "you are an insan-"_

_Trina sighed screaming at Cat also, "why would you put the glue on her face!"_

* * *

><p>"So the glue is on her skin?" Gale the lady with the glue company's customer service asked.<p>

_"Right, it's on her skin." Cat said as she paced through the livingroom._

_"Yeah," she could hear Trina say as she laid on the couch, "Grizzly Glue."_

_"It won't come off!" Tori yelled as she stomped into the living room throwing her towel down. "And my nose itches and I can't scratch it!'_

"I'm looking at the papers now to see what we can do." Gale let Cat know as the redhead watched her friend.

_"Who are you talking to?" Tori asked her sister._

_"Doctor, shh!" Trina answered._

_Tori rolled her eyes, "who are you talking to?" She asked Cat._

_"Glue company, shh!" Cat returned._

"Okay, well, if it's just a little on the skin then it should come off in a few days." Gale said after a moment.

_"No, no you don't understand," Cat told her, "It's all over her face."_

_"Well, should I take her to the emergency room?" Trina asked the doctor._

"Why on Earth would anyone put Grizzly Glue all over their face? Do they not understand how dangerous that can be? It can cause all kinds of side effec-"

_"I didn't read the label, don't make me feel bad!" Cat cut her off._

_"Okay, I'll tell Tori," Trina said._

_"What! What! What!" Tori hollered as she took a seat on the otehr couch._

_Trina sat up, "listen, while I've got you on the phone, would I need my parents permission to have minor, cosmetic surgery?" _

_"Trina!" Tori said as Cat walked behind the couches toward the kitchen, "hang up!" _

_"I gotta go." Her sister said hanging up her phone._

_"What'd he say?" Tori asked._

_"That I have to be eighteen before I can make my-"_

_"About me!" Tori snapped, "can he get the Zombie makeup off my face?"_

_"Oh, no." Trina shook her head._

_Tori sighed frustrated standing up and beginning her ramble, "well, did you tell him that I'm staring in a play tomorrow night that was written by Sophia Michele and that Sophia Michele's gonna be there. And that I'm supposed to be beautiful and not look like a walking dead person that wants to eat people's brains!" She sighed before sitting back down as Trina stared at her blankly._

"We do make a solvent that remove's the glue though." Gale stated after a moment.

_"Really, you do!" Cat gasped looking at Tori._

_"They do!" Tori gasped getting up, "they do what? What they do?" _

_Trina and Tori both crowded around Cat, "they make a solvent that's safe for skin." Cat told them._

_"Well, where do we get it?" Tori asked._

_"I dont' know." Cat said._

_"Ask the man!" Tori said as she and Trina stared at Cat wierdly._

_Cat covered the phone before whispering, "it's a lady."_

_"Ask her!" Tori growled._

_Cat put the phone back to her mouth, "hi Gale, it's Cat!"_

"Oh, hey."

_"Yeah," cat walked over to the couch and sat down, "um, where can I buy the solvent?" Cat added._

"Oh, well it's not sold in stores." Gale told her.

_"Uh-huh."_

"But we do have it made at Grizzly industries."

_"Uh-huh."_

"Grizzly industries is in Bakersfield, so you'll have to get it there. The hours are 6:00 A.M to 9:00 P.M."

_"Uh-huh." Cat smiled, "Kay bye!"_

_Cat hung up the phone and stared forward. _She was proud of what she had done. She had panicked but eventually she took control of the situation. _I wonder if Jade'll want to hang out later? _She thought, _ooh, maybe Jade will have some puddiing! I would love some pu-_

_"Well!" Tori growled._

_Cat faced her friend, "oh, hey don't sell it in stores."_

_"But uh-but-" Tori sputtered._

_"We just have to drive to Grizzly industries and get it there."_

_"Okay, so where's Grizzly?"_

_"Bakersfield."_

_"Bakersfield!" Tori gasped._

_"Relax," Trina told her, "that's only like two hours from here I can drive you there tomorrow."_

_"When? I have school until three and ten I have final rehearsal and then I have to do the play."_

_"Calm down," Cat said standing up, "after school I'll go with Trina to Bakersfield, pick up the solvent, drive back and get the makeup off your face before the play starts."_

* * *

><p>"Hey," Jade said as she opened the door, "what's up, why are you here?"<p>

Cat shrugged, "I ju-I was just driving back from Tori's I messed up her face-"

"Ooh awesome!" Jade smiled, "what'd ya do!"

Cat tried to chuckle, "I put Grizzly Glue on her face and used it to apply my makeup."

Jade's smile never disappeared, "hey, you look upset. did she yell at you?"

Cat shrugged, "a little but it's not really her fault, I did mess up and put glue on her face..." she stopped for a minute, "hey, I have to go up to Bakersfield tomorrow to get the solvent and I'm not really looking forward to riding with Trina. You wouldn't wanna come with, would you?"

Jade's smile fell, "oh, I'm sorry Cat I can't." She shrugged, "I'm in the play."

"Oh, okay well, what about now, can you hang out?"

"Beck and I are watching a movie." Jade said apologetically. "You can watch it with us if you wan-"

"No, that's okay, I should probably get home."

"Okay, I am sorry though." Jade said as Cat walked away.

"It's cool," Cat said looking at her friend. She couldn't let Jade feel bad. It wouldn't be right.

* * *

><p>The next day school went by pretty fast, it felt as though as soon as they got there it was time for them to leave. And as soon as the last bell rang Tori was yelling for Trina and Cat to make there way to Grizzly Industries.<p>

"You know, _I _really wish you wouldn't get that makeup off her face." Jade said as Trina and Cat walked by her locker, "she looks much prettier with it on."

"Jade," Beck said as he stood with her, "I've already told you the little kiss in the play with Tori means nothing. I'd much rather be kissing you." He reached up and cupped her face, "like this." And he leaned forward to brush his lips against her own.

Cat looked away, "come on Trina." She said, "let's go."

She grabbed Trina's hand and dragged her toward the parking lot, "I thought you were talking to your friends?" Trina questioned as they walked toward her car. "Wait you look a little nauseated, are you alright?"

Cat nodded as she tried to open the door, "yeah, just unlock the thing." She pointed to the car.

"Oh, my God," Trina said, "you looked away when they kissed. You don't like Jade very much do you?"

Cat's eyes snapped toward her, "what are you talking about? Jade's my best friend."

"Yeah, but it's all an act right? Because you like Beck don't you?" Trina said, "I mean that has to be why you looked away." She thought about it a moment before her eyes widened a little, "unless it's Beck that you don't like very much because you want to be the one able to kiss Ja-"

"I'm in love with Beck." Cat said quickly as she looked around the parking lot, making sure no one was around. Robbie had already found out about Jade, she didn't need Trina to know too, "I have been for a while now. But he's Jade's boyfriend and Jadey's my best friend so I could never do anything to hurt her. It's just a slight crush, it'll go away soon. Hopefully."

* * *

><p>They had been driving for at least half an hour and Cat was lucky enough that Trina hadn't brought up the whole Beck and Jade thing again along the way. However now the girl was applying makeup as she drove down the road. It was making Cat a little nervous.<p>

_"Um, Trina, maybe you should pull over if you're gonna put on lip gloss." When she was nervous she always played with her hair._

_"Maybe you should talk less," Trina retorted._

_Cat smiled, "that's what my dad always says."_

_Someone behind them honked their horn, and it was directed toward Trina. The driver turned toward the window yelling, "shut up!" As the other car passed, she then honked her own horn for emphasis, "yeah, I got a horn too, buddy!" She honked again._

_A phone started to ring a moment later and Cat looks around, "oh, I think that's your phone."_

_"I know. Find it."_

_"Okay," Cat begins to search for the device._

_"Look under the seat!" Trina snaps irritated._

_"You're bossy!" Cat shoots back before stretching to look under her seat. She's sure she kicked Trina in the face as she tried._

_"Ow, what are you-Watch the curls!" Trina hollered._

_"Found your phone!"_

_Then answer it." Trina snapped as she fixed her mirror._

_"Hi, Trina's phone," Cat greeted as she sat up._

_"Are you on your way back with the solvent? Tell me your on your way back with the solvent." Tori rushed through her words._

_Cat looked at the Trina confused before asking, "who's calling?"_

_"It's Tori!"_

_"Oh, hey Tori!" Cat greeted._

_"Ooh, put her on speaker!" Trina smiled._

_"Kay, kay!" Cat held the phone between the two of them, "Tori you're on speaker. Trina is also in the car."_

_"Where are you guys?" Tori wondered._

_"Relax," Trina told her, "We're almost at the factory."_

_"The fac-you're not even there yet? The show starts in like two hours!"_

_"We'll make it." Trina shrugged._

_Cat had stopped paying attention to the conversation and had started to stare out the window. "Ooh, Punch Buggy blue!" She sung before preceding to punch Trina in the arm._

_"Dude!" Trina snapped before punching her back much harder._

_"Ow!" Cat hollered._

_Another car honked and Trina sighed honking back, "shut up!" She yelled._

_"Listen to me," Tori started through the phone, "if you two morons aren't back before the play starts and I have to go on stage looking like a Zombie, I'm gonna punch both your buggies! Do you-I love you, too Grandma thanks for the quilt."_

_"Quilt?" Trina asked after they heard Tori hang up._

_And then there was another honk. "Shut up!" Trina yelled honking back._

Cat could only think of how much better this would have been if it were Jade with her and not Tori's sister.

* * *

><p>It took about ten more minutes to get to Grizzly industries and when they got there and got the solvent Trina made Cat pay for it, stating that it was her who did this to Tori. So the redhead used the only money she had and spent it on the Grizzly Glue Solvent. On the way back they drove by a Freezy Queen, so they turned around and Trina bought them ice-cream there. They were sure to get Tori some too.<p>

_As they enjoyed their ice-cream Trina's phone started ringing again, this time Cat new it was Tori as she greeted, "hi Tori!"_

_"Where are you? Where's my solvent?"_

_Cat held up the solvent before realizing Tori couldn't really see her, "we have it right here," she assured her._

_"Put her on speaker." Trina demanded._

_"Kay, kay," Cat pushed the speaker button before saying, "Tori, you're on speaker. Trina is also in the car."_

_"What's up sistah!" Trina smiled._

_"The curtain is gonna be up in ninety seconds and I'm still freaky in the face. Why aren't you here?"_

_Cat and Trina share a glance before simultaneously licking their ice-cream. "Um, we had a little emergency." Trina said._

_Cat nodded along._

_"What kind of emergency?" Tori wondered._

_"A creamy delicious one," Cat answered because she can't lie very well._

_"You stopped for ice-cream?" Tori growled._

_"We had to," Trina said._

_"There was a Freezy Queen in Bakersfield!" Cat added._

_"How far away are you?" Tori asked._

_"Just like forty minutes." Trina told her._

_Cat's eyes widened as she heard a siren behind her. Her eyes then turned behind her seeing the cop before she glanced at Trina._

_"Maybe an hour." Trina said._

_Cat's eyes danced around the car before she sunk a little lower in her seat and licked her ice-cream nervously._

Trina pulled over and rolled down her window as the police officer walked up to the driver's side. "Hello officer." Trina greeted as she eyed the man.

"Whatever it is," Cat said, "it's all on her, she's driving!"

Trina and the officer eyed the redhead a minute, causing Cat to sink lower in her seat, _this never would have happened if it was Jade who was driving, _she thought.

"Did I do something wrong?" Trina asked the man in uniform.

The officer just smiled, "I'm gonna let you off with a warning instead of writing you a ticket. It's just that your right tail-light is broken, and it's unsafe to drive with it like that. You think you could fix it?"

Trina nodded, "yes, of course, I'll get that done."

"Okay," the officer said as he smiled. He looked at Cat.

The girl grabbed Tori's ice-cream and held it up to him, "Freezy Queen?" She asked, "we got it from Bakersfield."

"No thanks," the officer smiled, "you all have a nice night."

"Thank you sir." Trina said before rolling up her window and starting the drive back home again. "You are never riding with me anywhere again." She said shaking her head at the frightened girl.

"That's fine by me." Cat mumbled as she sat up straight again.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as they got into the parking lot at school they rushed inside. It was during Finally Falling that they got Tori's attention when Beck helped them out. The girl in the makeup then did a awkward dance to get out of the spotlight and backstage.<em>

_They flung her in a chair and stopped her before she rolled to far away. "We brought you Freezy Queen!" Cat gushed._

_Tori smacks it out of her hands and Cat's eyes follow it as the tub soars through the air and crashes with the floor._

_"Just get this muck off of my face!" Tori snapped._

_"Okay!" Trina yelled, as Cat began to grab some of the tools._

_"Get it off her face!" The play director demands._

_"Okay!" Trina yelled again._

_"Hurry," Lane added._

_"Come on, come on, come on!" Tori said as Cat and Trina start to take the makeup off. "Come on, come on!" Tori spoke as part of the makeup is off, "hurry, I'm missing the song!"_

_"Okay!" Cat let's out, "come on, come on."_

_While Trina says, "oh, it's coming, it's coming."_

_And for a brief second they all stop and scream excitedly before Tori says, "okay, just get it off!" And Cat and Trina get back to work._

_After Cat and Trina finish they apply a little touch-up makeup on Tori's face so she doesn't look bad when she goes back on stage and as they watch the performance end with everyone together, they can't help but scream with the crowd._ Cat ends up screaming for two reasons:

1.) They did a good job in getting the makeup off of Tori's face fast enough so she could make the end of the song.

2.) She can see Jade finish the song on the other side of the stage with group, and all she can think is that she's really happy she didn't miss the whole thing, because in that moment to her Jade looked really cute.

"You're staring!" Trina sang in her ear.

Cat blinked and looked away, "what?" She asked.

Trina smiled, "at Beck, you're staring at Beck."

"Oh." Cat shook her head, "right." It was a good thing Trina didn't know she was staring _passed_ Beck and _at_ Jade.

* * *

><p><em>After the play Cat, Trina, Tori and Jade were all bunched together talking about the performance and the time it took to get the solvent for Tori's face and everything. Jade straightens up her stance as she notices Sophia Michele make her way toward their group.<em>

_"That was an interesting performance." She said, "when I wrote that play I certainly never pictured Penny as a freakish Zombie during most of it."_

_"Oh, man, I'm out of pills." The teacher panicked._

_"I can explain." Tori said._

_"You don't need to explain." Ms. Michele said as the boys migrated over to the group, "I totally got it."_

_"You did?" Tori wondered. "You do?" She then looked at Beck, Robbie and Rex, "she got it!" She said before turning back to Sophia, "what'd you get?"_

_"The whole commentary on what's really beautiful. Having these two young men feel true love for a girl with a hideous face really helped emphasize the whole point of the play. Which is substance over beauty. The beauty within." Ms. Michele explained._

_"Right." Tori said nodding along._

_Everyone else chimed in with, "yeah, sure, and okay."_

_"Well, we're really glad you liked it." Tori said._

_"Yeah, and did you like my performance? Ms. Michele?" Robbie asked._

_Sophia sighed, "wow, I am late for my plane."_

_"We heard you were gonna be in L.A. all week." Jade laughed._

_"Right," Sophia nodded, "bye."_

_"Alright," the teacher said, "congratulations everyone, now before we go just a couple of-" He was interrupted as Disco Music started to play. Everyone all looked up and glared at Sinjin as he stood at the top of the effects stage, "don't fight it!" He hollered down to them before he broke out in his dance._

_Beck, Tori, Trina and Jade all shrug before everyone started to dance._

_As Beck moved to dance with Tori and Trina, Cat made her way over to Jade._

"You don't hate me do you?" Jade wondered.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "why would I hate you?"

Jade stopped dancing for a minute and grabbed Cat's wrist pulling her farther away from the group, "last night, when you came to my house, you left kind of upset. I'm sorry we couldn't hang out."

Cat smiled, "Jadey, I could never hate you."

Jade smiled her rare smile, "good, because I don't have many friends."

The redhead poked her friends stomach causing Jade to chuckle, "well, you're stuck with me for life!"

"I can deal with that." Jade said before taking Cat's hand and spinning her around before they rejoined the group dancing again.

* * *

><p>After a while Beck interrupted the two of them and he started to dance with Jade but it was okay, Cat knew that Jade loved Beck and that was okay. Andre walked up to her, "S'up Little Red?" He asked, "wanna dance?" And cat took the boy's hand.<p>

She herself would wait a thousand years for Jadelyn West.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go with that chapter, I hope it was good enough for you...<strong>

**...thanks so much for reading, please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**


	6. Jade Dumps Beck

**Hey, hey...thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story...**

* * *

><p>"Jade guess what!" Cat practically hollered as she found her friend standing by her locker.<p>

Jade turned toward the girl, "Tori transferred back to her old school?"

Cat shook her head, "what? No."

Jade rolled her eyes, "then I don't care, go away."

Cat only shrugged, "I'm going away this week." She smiled, "my family is going to a wedding."

"What wedding?"

"My cousin's."

Jade turned back to her locker and closed it before looking back to the other girl, "so, Tori's not transferring?"

"Jade!" Cat giggled.

The girl smiled, "alright, alright. Are you gonna be gone all week?"

"Yes."

"Fun."

As Cat was going to say more Beck walked over texting on his phone as he did so, "hey." He greeted as he slipped the phone in his jeans pocket.

"Hi Beck!" Cat smiled, "guess what?"

"What?" Beck wondered.

"I'm going to a wedding this week." She smiled, "so I'm not gona be here."

The boy smiled, "is that a good thing?"

"Yeah!" Cat gushed, "of course."

Beck nodded along, "alright, cool."

"Very!" Cat chirrped.

Jade walked the two steps toward her boyfriend and he casually threw his arm around her shoulders, "so, who were you texting?" She wondered her eyebrows arching.

Beck shrugged, "no one."

"No one?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded, "no one important."

Cat watched Jade slide out from under Beck's arm, "well if it was no one important than why won't you tell me who it was?" Jade snapped.

"Relax." Beck told her, "it was Alyssa Vaughn."

"Alyssa Vaughn?" Jade sighed, "as in _the _Alyssa Vaughn? The famous one with the billionaire dad?"

"Yes." Beck said honestly, "we were talking about our Yoga class."

The redhead watched the other two bicker back and forth wondering if she should turn away. She figured she should that this was none of her business, but she couldin't get herself to turn away.

"Jade-"

"I can't," Jade said, "you can't, you can't be friends with-"

"Alyssa Vaughn and I are friends." Beck told her, "only friends. I promise you nothing is going on."

Jade watched as he pulled his phone out and laughed as he read the text. "What'd she tell you?" Jade asked, "is she commenting on how stupid I am? Letting you go off with some other girl."

"Jade." Beck said, "You're blowing this out of proportion I-"

"No, I'm not." Jade growled as she turned back to her locker, flung the door open and grabbed something inside. Before Cat could get a look at what the thing was Jade flung it in Beck's direction.

"Ow!" Beck snapped, "did you just throw a rock at me!"

"Yup, sure did." Jade said closing her locker again, "and now I'm walking away."

"Jade-" Beck tried but she had continued on.

As Jade made her way down the hall Cat turned toward Beck. "I'm not cheating on her." Beck stated, "I would never do that."

And though she wished it were a lie, Cat knew it to be true. She slowly reached into her pants pocket and pulled a five dollar bill, "I am paying you back." She told him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey bridesmaid day!" Cat sang as she walked through the bridal shop the next day. As soon as school had ended her family picked her up at school and they headed to the airport to fly to Washington for her cousin's wedding.<p>

Her mother chuckled as she picked out a dress, "this one?"

Cat shook her head, "we already got the dresses mom." She told her, "we're just here to pick them up."

"I know." Her mother stared at the dress a moment before saying, "but this dress-"

"Is beautiful." She told her as she walked to the bathroom, "I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder.

When she pushed the door open she went and checked herself in the mirror. In all honesty Cat hated wedding's, wedding's made her feel like she was alone. She had no boyfriend (not that she really wanted one) but she was just so alone. Alone was always how it was with her.

This wedding made her think of Jade, think of a future with Jade, and how maybe one day Jade would be saying 'I do' with her as her partner. Cat sighed, taking a deep breath, she needed to stop focusing on Jade. This wedding wasn't about Jade, it wasn't about making her herself feel lonely. It was about her cousin, her cousin getting married.

She pulled out her phone and checked her friend's TheSlap status', most of them hadn't changed. Though she noticed Beck's currently had no relationship status.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows as she squeezed her eyes shut and looked again, "that can't be right." She whispered.

Scrolling down she saw the message board.

_**COMMENTS:**_

_**"I can't believe you removed that you're in a relationship with me!"  
>-JADE<strong>_

_**"Well, you broke up with me."  
>-BECK<strong>_

_**"Fine! Well, I'm removing mine, too."  
>-JADE<strong>_

_**"What's going on with you two? Someone please tell me!"  
>-CAT<strong>_

**_"NO!"_  
><em>-JADE<em>**

It was like a second after Cat commented Jade stated that she wasn't going to speak. This confused Cat because she knew that Jade was mad about the Alyssa Vaughn thing, but that would mull over soon. They weren't supposed to break up.

Even if Cat had always wished they were broken up, they weren't supposed to break up with her out of the state.

**Will you tell me what's going on with Beck and Jade?  
>-Cat<strong>

She had done the only thing she knew to do, she had texted Tori.

"Caterina, honey!" Her mother's voice muffled through the door, "are you alright?" Concern laced her voice.

Cat looked at the time on her phone and realized she had been in the bathroom for quite some time so she decided that it was time to step back outside.

**Yeah, I'll call you later. We can talk then.  
>-Tori<strong>

Cat read the message quickly before walking to the door, "I'm fine mother." She said as she stepped outside, "I was just fixing my hair."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Cat stated as she sat in the hotel room on the bed, "tell me about Beck and Jade." She was talking to Tori on the phone.<p>

"Well," Tori started, " let's just say it's really bad."

"How bad is really bad?" She started playing with her hair.

"Really bad is absolutely bad." Tori told her.

"What happened?" Cat wondered.

Tori sighed, "I'll just tell you how I found out about Alyssa Vaughn and Beck."

_"Hey guys!" Tori screamed running ove to Beck and Andre as they sat in the Asphalt Cafe. "Dude look what's on the Buzzfinger homepage." She thrusted the phone in Becks face._

_"Oh, poor Jay Leno." He said sympathetically._

_Tori glanced at her phone shocked before shaking her head, "no, under that."_

_Beck looked again before smiling, "oh."_

_"Oh? That's you and Alyssa Vaughn together." Tori stated._

_"No way." Andre said taking the phone from Tori, "that's Beck and Alyssa Vaughn. Together."_

_Tori nodded along._

_"Why are you guys impressed?" Beck wondered._

_"Cause Alyssa Vaughn is famous." Tori stated._

_"And hot!" Andre chimed in._

_"Her father's a billionaire." Tori added._

_"And hot!" Andre repeated before realizing what he had said, "I didn't mean her father-I drank fish pee."_

_Tori took the phone from Andre and showed it to Beck, "explain this."_

_"She's in my yoga class." Beck told her, "some paparazzi showed up and took that pic. We're just friends."_

_"Uh-huh," Tori said not convinced, "and how did Jade react when she found out you were just friends with Alyssa Vaughn?"_

_Andre added the air quotations._

_Beck shrugged holding his coffed, "Jade was cool with it." __He looked at the other two who stared at him disbelivingly, "she threw a rock at me." _

_"Yeah, well I'd be careful," Tori warned, "cause I don't think Jade's the type to be okay with-"_

"I was cut off when Trina dropped flyers down on everyone." Tori told the girl.

Cat nodded along before saying, "I already knew about the whole Alyssa Vaughn thing."

"You did?" Tori asked.

Cat smiled, "yeah, I was there when Jade threw the rock at Beck."

Across the phone line she heard Tori sigh, "oh, well that's what's going on with them."

"Explain please." Cat said, she was still lost.

_"You know what you-Tori, Tori, Tori," Beck said trying to get the younger Vega's attention as she descended the stairs. "Can you come here?"_

_"What?" Tori asked as she walked over to the arguing couple._

_Beck clapped his hands together, "if you were my girlfriend-"_

_"Ahh, great way to start the question." Jade chimed in._

_Beck silenced her with his hand in the air, "would you be all freaked out that I was just friends with Alyssa Vaughn?"_

_"Who cares what she thinks?" Jade snapped assuming Tori would side with Beck._

_"Honestly, I wouldn't love it." Tori told them._

_Jade walked over to Tori saying, "_I _care what she thinks."_

_Beck laughed, "how can you say that? You don't even-"_

_"You know, I really don't wanna be in the middle of this." Tori interrupted walking away._

_"No, you stay right here." Jade directed pulling her back._

_"No, no, no-" Tori sighed defeated._

_Beck rolled his eyes, "you don't think a girlfriend should just trust her boyfriend?"_

_"No, I-I do." Tori answered._

_"Get outta here Tori," Jade demanded._

_"I'd love too."_

_"Stay." Beck told her._

_"Ugh," Tori growled walking back to the coulple._

_"Alright, you know what?" Jade sighed._

_"Tell me what," Beck said._

_"No, no don't tell him what," Tori grabbed Jade's arm._

_"We're done." Jade stated._

_"Jade." Tori gasped._

_"So, you're breaking up with me?" Beck smiled not believing it._

_"No, no, no, no, no she's not." Tori tried._

_"Yeah, I am." Jade nodded walking away._

_"Aw, she is." Tori groaned._

_"You're being ridiculous!" Beck hollered after the moving girl._

_"What do you care?" Jade hollered back to him, "I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"_

"So they broke up?" Cat asked.

"Uh-huh," Tori nodded, "but now Jade regrets her decision and she's trying to get him back."

"Oh."

"Hey, I gotta go, but I'll call you back tomorrow." Tori told her.

"Yeah, bye." After hanging up Cat sighed, this was just her luck. The one time the girl she's wanted for so long is free is when she's out of the state.

* * *

><p>Tori had never called her back, so when she finally arrived back in L.A. she had no idea what was going on with her friend.<p>

She did the only thing she could think of doing. She decided she was gonna tell Jade how she felt. It was her chance to be with Jade. If her and Beck were broken up then she'd actually have a chance with her possibly.

So, she had her mom drop her off at Jade's house.

Shaking off her fear she walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Cat!"

"Beck?" The redhead whispered.

The boy smiled, "yeah, hey, Jade's in the living room." He pointed behind himself as he stepped out of the way.

Cat figured it'd be rude to walk away so instead she stepped through the door.

"How was the wedding?" Beck asked from behind.

Cat tried to smile, "oh, you know...wedding like."

The boy chuckled "alright then."

"I heard you and Jade broke up." It had kind of just slipped out.

Beck shrugged, "yeah, but we're cool now. We understand things a little better. And I love her."

Cat nodded, "yeah, I know." As Beck walked toward the kitchen Cat made her way into the living room to find her friend. "Hey, Jadey!" She greeted.

Jade stood up from her place on the couch and smiled, "Cat, hi, how was the wedding?"

"It was good, happy." She sat down in one of the chairs as the other girl sat on the table, "so, I heard about you and Beck."

"I hope you're not bad I went to Tori to help me." Jade said, "I would have went to you, but you weren't here."

"Yeah, I know." Cat told her, "I'm not mad."

As they waited for Beck to come back Cat smiled, "tell me how you all worked it out." She really didn't want to hear how Beck and Jade got back together but they needed to talk about something and she really didn't want to talk about the wedding.

_Tori and Jade snuck up to Beck's RV pulling at rotwiler along. It barked and they both looked at it shhing it to try and keep it quiet._

_Jade snuck up and opened the door, "okay, wait one sec." She peaked inside before looking back to Tori, "Beck's asleep, gimmie the dog."_

_"Okay," Tori looked at him, "oh, wait he has a runny nose." She then preceded to grab a Kleenex from her bag, "blow," she told the dog putting the tissue up to his nose._

_"Dogs don't know how to blow their nose." Jade told her. The dog then blew his nose and Tori smiled at a confused Jade. "Okay." Jade said reaching down, "give me the dog." Jade opened the door, "okay, go on, go in there, go lick Beck's face. Good boy!" Jade encouraged the dog as she let him loose in the RV. She then closed the door and looked at Tori, "okay, if this makes Beck like me again, I'm gonna owe you big time."_

_"You already owe me big time."_

_They heard screaming and then the RV started to shake as the dog growled and barked from inside._

_Jade stepped down from the stairs, "what's going on?" Tori asked._

_"I-I don't know!"_

_The light's turned on as , "whose dog is this!" Was yelled and Jade and Tori ran around the RV to the bigger window._

_"Beck! Beck!" Jade screamed, "Are you okay!" She hit the window._

_"Does he sound okay!" Tori hollered to her._

_"Ah, not there, not there, not there!" The voice from inside the RV hollered._

_"This is horrible!" Jade yelled._

_"I know!" Tori returned._

_"Now he's never gonna take me back!" Jade cried._

_"That is not the key issue right now!" Tori hollered._

_"What are we gonna do?" Jade wondred._

_The person inside slammed against the window Tori was at and the girl screamed. "It's hurting me!" The man inside yelled._

_Just then Beck walked up behind them, "what's going on?"_

_Tori whipped around and screamed again._

_"Beck!" Jade yelled._

_"How can you be out here?" Tori wondred._

_"You're in there being mulled by a dog!" Jade added._

_"Dog!" Beck yelled, "my dog's in there!" He walked up the steps as Tori yelled, "dad!" And Jade added, "oh, my God!"_

_Beck opened the door yelling, "dad!" But he shut it instantly as the dog barked his way, "whoa! That's a big dog!" He then jumped over to where Tori was, "dad! Dad!" The hands inside slammed against the window again, "whoa, whoa!" Beck hollered as Tori screamed._

"It obviously wasn't a good idea to get him a dog." Jade said as she looked at her friend.

Cat couldn't help but laugh, "it's the thought that counts." She smiled.

Beck walked in holding three soda's, "here," he said handing one to Cat and another to Jade.

Cat smiled, "thanks." She didn't even ask for it, he had just brought it to her to bring it to her. That was thoughtful, and his sweetness was absolutely bitter to her. Because she wanted nothing more than to hate him for it.

"I'll tell the rest." Beck smiled as he slipped his arm over Jade's shoulders.

Jade smiled, "okay."

And now Cat was listening to Beck.

_"Ugh." Beck's dad mumbled as he was put inside the ambulance._

_"I'll meet you at the hospital!" Beck hollered after him._

_"Okay." The man waved to his son._

_"We're sorry." Tori said._

_"So sorry." Jade added._

_"Oh, why!" Beck's dad moaned in pain._

_"He'll be fine," the woman EMT told Beck._

_"Thanks." The boy said._

_"Hey," the woman said walking over to him, "you in college yet?" She asked grabbing his shoulder._

_Beck was about to answer but Jade grabbed his arm, "bye!" She told the lady, and said lady turned away._

_Beck's dad waved as the abmulance drove away._

_The young boy shook his head before walking back toward his RV._

_"Tori told me to get you a dog!" Jade said as a last resort._

_"Dude!" Tori jumped in._

_Beck looked at Jade who shrugged, "okay, it was kind of my idea but I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I-I just wanted you to have a dog because I know you've talked about getting one ever since I met you, and I thought that mayb-"_

_Beck broke her off as he grabbed her arms and kissed her._

_When he pulled away Jade smiled, "you love me again."_

_"Who said I stopped?" Beck wondered smiling himself._

_"Aww!" Tori added. __The couple looked at her and she turned away, "I ruined the moment."_

_"It's cool." Jade said, "and I really do owe you." _

_Tori nodded and watched as Jade turned back around and she and Beck resumed kissing again._

_"Hey," Tori whispered, "um, it's getting kind of late, so I was wondering, if maybe you could drive me home?"_

_"It's not that far a walk!" Jade growled before she and Beck kissed again._

_"Try not to swallow each other!" Tori hollered back to them._

"And I'm assuming she walked home." Beck finished.

Jade smiled, "yeah."

Personally Cat didn't like the story because she hated that they had waited until she was gone to break-up so she never even had a chance to tell Jade how she felt but still she forced her best smile and said, "that's sweet. Go true love!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I don't really know why Cat was gone that episode so I just made it up...oh and TheSlap update status in here was real (if you didn't already know that)...<strong>

**...thanks so much for reading and please leave a review...**


	7. The Birthweek Song

**Thanks again for the reviews, sorry for such the long wait on the new chapter we had lost internet for a few days so I hadn't had the chance to update...**

* * *

><p>"So, you wanna go get some iced coffee?" Cat heard Robbie ask as he made his way over to her. The redhead turned around to face him, "where at?"<p>

The boy shrugged, "well, school's out, so we could hit Skybucks?"

"Ooh, I love Skybucks!" Cat clapped her hands together, "it's like Starbucks only cheaper!" She smiled before turning to close her locker and grab her backpack from the floor. "Let's go!" She said as she slipped her arms through the straps and put her bag on.

As they made their way down the hall Robbie couldn't help but ask, "how's everything with Jade?" He hadn't had a chance to ask her for a while and he wanted to know if she was having better luck with the girls than he was himself.

Cat eyed him a moment before saying, "same as always. She's just a friend."

"Did you hear that Beck's out of town?" Rex wondered.

Cat looked at the puppet before looking back to Robbie, "really?"

The boy nodded, "yeah, I texted him this morning asking if he could help me with my writing assignment, but he said he was heading to Canada for a funeral."

"Oh," Cat whispered, "who died?"

Robbie shrugged, "didn't ask."

"No," Cat said after a while, "I didn't know he was gone."

"Yeah," Robbie shrugged, "well I'm thinking this is your chance." He said, "it'd probably be the best time to tell Jade how you feel."

"Lay it on the line, girl!" Rex added.

Cat shook her head, "I don't know, I almost told her last week when I came back from Washington. I don't think I could handle not being able to say it again. Something will come up." She told him, "it always does."

"But-"

"Jade loves Beck." Cat said before pointing to the stairs, "ooh, look, it's Tori!" As they descended the second level stairs Tori was sitting on the first set. "Let's invite her." Cat said. Robbie reluctantly followed the brown-eyed girl down the stairs.

_"Hey Tori!" Cat greeted._

_"Hi." Robbie added._

_"Yeah, hey, hi." Tori said not looking away from her laptop for even a second._

_"What'cha doing?" Cat wondered._

_Tori tapped a key as she said, "thanks."_

_Cat and Robbie exchanged a confused glance before Rex said, "hey, what up girl you got a numb tougne?"_

_Tori glanced at the thing a second before focusing on her computer again. "Alright, that's a time out mister!" Robbie snapped as Rex complained, "no. No time out! Don't you put me in this backpack!" It was no use though, Robbie and Cat continued to stuff him into Robbie's backpack._

_"I'm serious Rob!" Rex said as the boy began to zip the bag up._

_"Hey, what goes on?" Andre asked as he wandered into the hallway._

_"We're gonna get some iced coffee." Robbie told him, finishing with the zipper._

_"I thought caffine makes you vibrate?" Andre asked._

_"Sometimes it's nice." Robbie admitted._

_"Ooh, a massage helmet!" Tori gasped, "a stylish helmet that massages your head. That sounds fun right?"_

_"Could be," Cat tried, _not interested in whatever it was at all.

_"Yeah," Robbie said._

_Andre added, "sure."_

_"Oh, it's awful!" Tori complained._

_"I hate helmets." Cat agreed once again._

_"It's not a good idea," Robbie mumbled._

_Andre joined in saying, "it's a bad thing."_

_"Oh!" Tori groaned._

_Cat sat down with her arm on Tori's shoulder, she was tired of standing._

_"Why is she all-" Andre started._

_"Cause it's only three days until Trina's birthweek!" _

_"Her birthweek?" Cat asked._

_"You mean her birthday." Robbie corrected._

_"Yeah, you don't know my sister." Tori looked at him. "She thinks one day isn't enouch celebration. So, she calls it her birthweek. And if I don't get her an amazing present I'm gonna have to listen to her complain about it for the next six months."_

_"Alright, alright. Chill down." Andre made his way around the stair railing and sat on the steps. "We'll help you through this."_

_"Totally." Cat agreed._

_"Yeah." Robbie sat down too, "okay."_

_"The perfect present for Trina!" Cat threw out there._

_"Something amazing," Andre added._

_They were at a loss._

_"Just get the massage helmet!" Rex hollered from inside the bookbag. Tori then kicked the bag. "Ah, my ribs!" He hollered in pain._

"You know we could always go to Skybucks and think of a present there." Cat said after a minute. She really wanted her coffee.

Tori nodded, "yeah, I could use a pick-me-up."

"Let's hit it." Andre said standing back up. He then helped Tori up while Cat helped Robbie to his feet.

"Something for Trina," Cat said, "you know, you could get her a stuffed fuzzy bear." She smiled, "I love fuzzy bears. They're all like-" She looked a little lost before saying, "fuzzy and bear like."

Tori shook her head, "I need something more than fuzzy and bear like."

"Where you going?" Jade asked as they passed her locker.

"No where." Tori said quickly.

Cat shrugged, "Skybucks!" She smiled, "wanna come?"

Tori groaned annoyed and Cat ignored her, "it'll be fun." She told Jade.

Jade shook her head, "no." She looked at Tori, "I'd never go anywhere with her."

Cat shrugged, "oh, well-" Robbie's elbow connected with her ribs she eyed him a moment and his eyes widened as if he was sending a signal. Cat nodded looking back at Jade, "I know Beck's gone and all so if you wanna hang out I could just get some coffee and head to your house."

Jade looked around a moment before quietly saying, "sure."

Tori snorted, "wait, so you actually have friends?" She laughed.

Jade glared at her, "later." She said before turning toward the door.

Cat grabbed her arm, "no, no, Jadey come with." She pulled her back.

Tori looked at her, "yeah, Jadey come with." She mocked.

Jade glared at her, "dude, are you mocking her?"

Tori shook her head, all fun in mocking Cat swept away by the look in the gothic-like girls eyes, "no." She said, "no I am not."

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to be so hard on Tori," Cat said as they entered the West's house. "I know she was making fun of me and all, but she's having a hard time dealing with Trina's birthweek thing."<p>

"Birthweek?" Jade asked as she set her coffee on the table and sat on the couch.

Cat sat next to her, "yeah, apparently Trina won't settle for celebrating her life for one day. She drags it on all week."

"Who in their right mind would celebrate the day Trina was born? Let alone the week?" Jade scoffed.

Cat giggled, "come on, Jade that's a little mean."

"Only a little?" Jade asked. "I was going for the whole nine yards."

Cat shook her head, "I love you." Her eyes widened and she prayed to God that Jade hadn't heard her.

"What?" Jade asked as she eyed her oddly.

Cat shook her head, "I meant that-I just-I love The View?"

Jade shook her head, "The View?"

"Yeah the show with the four women-or is it five?-I don't know it's a funny show."

"Cat you said you." Jade told her.

Cat shook her head, "no, it's just-" She stopped when she saw the look Jade was giving her. "Okay, I-I said you, it's just-what I meant was-" She paused, "I love you, you know because you're so different and you're funny and you have this awesome nice side that usually only Beck and I get to see and you-"

"Relax Cat." Jade told her, "I know what you meant. I love you, too." She smiled, "so, shut up."

Cat's mouth immediately closed because Jade said she loved her too. But the truth was, Jade didn't know what she meant. She was trying to tell her how she actually felt and Jade didn't let her finish. Jade loves her like a best friend and that's how she thinks the redhead feels about her. And the truth was; Cat loved Jade as more than a friend.

Life was so unfair.

* * *

><p><em>"Suggestions for birthweek present for Trina." Tori slowly said as she tapped it out on her laptop the next day as they sat at lunch. Somehow Sinjin had managed to sit down next to Jade and she hadn't pushed him away. "Okay, Andre start us off." She looked at him.<em>

_"Cheese." The boy smiled. As Tori and Cat gave him and odd look he glanced at the table, "let's not do cheese."_

_"Robbie?" Tori said after a moment._

_"Lotion." The boy answered immediately, "or various lotions."_

_"Gross." Tori said, "Cat?"_

_The girl smiled, "well, for my last birthday I thought my parents were gonna get me a bike, but when I got home from school my brother was trying to cut off his hair, so my mom started yelling and-"_

_"Jade?" Tori interrupted her voice hinting aggravation._

_"Yeah?" The other girl asked._

_"What should I get Trina?" Tori asked._

_"Talent." Jade replied as she continued playine with her scissors._

_"Ah, Jade is so pretty!" Sinjin smiled in awe as he stared at the girl._

_"3, 2, 1" Jade counted before Sinjin grabbed his bag and rushed away from the table._

_"Does anyone have a good idea about a present for Trina?" Tori asked._

_"Ugh, you people give me a rash!" Jade growled as she jumped from the table and walked away._

_"Rash?" Rex asked, "what kind of rash?" He called after her._

Did she just mean them? Or was she talking about me too?" Cat thought, _as she looked at Rex and prepared to eat her next French Fry._

_Robbie looked at his phone as he got a call, "ugh, it's my grandmother again."_

_"Who else would call you?" Rex wondered._

_"Shh!" Robbie snapped before answering the phone, "hi, Mamaw. Ugh, another computer problem?"_

_Cat laughed, she thought it was cute that Robbie's grandmother called him for help._

_"No-no Mamaw I was not being sarcastic. Mam-Mamaw don't-why'd-Mamaw don't hang up on me!" Robbie said._

_"What's your grandmother buggin about?" Andre wondered._

_Robbie sighed, "she bought a stupid computer and she can't figrue out how to work it. So, she calls me like every four minutes for tech support."_

_Andre laughed, "aw, that's cute."_

_"It's not cute!" Robbie told him. "I was at her house for three hours last night. And I have to go back again tonight." He paused for a minute before smiling slightly, "w-will one of you come with me?" He gestured between his three friends._

_"Sure!" CAt jumped in, "I love old people. It's so cute how they shake when they pour their juice."_

_Robbie and Rex shared a look._

_"Ahahahaha, you know what that makes me think of?" Tori asked smiling._

_"What?" Cat smiled back._

_Tori then growled, "nothing!"_

_Cat's eyes widened, _I can't believe she just yelled at me.

_"Now, what am I gonna get Trina for her birthweek?" Tori asked._

_Sinjin then popped up behind her, "how bout a bobblehead that looks like me." He then flicked the head for emphasis._

_"My dad's a cop." Tori said after a moment._

_"Moving on." Sinjin replied walking away._

* * *

><p>"You wanna go with me to Robbie's grandmother's house?" Cat asked Jade as she watched her friend pack up her locker.<p>

Jade gave her yet another odd look, "what?"

"I told Robbie I'd go with him to his grandmother's house and help him with her computer thing." Cat shrugged, "you should come with."

Jade closed her locker, "I'm not that lonely." She told her. "Aside from that, Beck and I are video chatting tonight."

Cat smiled, "ooh, fun." She laughed, "I love video chatting!"

"I know you do." Jade nodded, "call me later?"

"Yeah, have fun."

* * *

><p><em>"Alright." Robbie said as Cat followed him to his grandma's apartment, "before I take you in there, I should warn you."<em>

_"About?" Cat wondered._

_"My grandmother," Robbie tried, "she can be...critical."_

_"That's okay," Cat smiled. "I take critisism really well."_

_"No you don't," Robbie shook his head._

_What's that supposed to mean!" Cat let out, obviously hurt._

_"Just that you don't take critisism very well." Robbie defended._

_"Why don't you just kick me in the face!" Cat continued._

_"A-alright, I'm sorry-I take it back." Robbie tried._

_Cat thought about it a minute, still a little hurt by his words but he did try and make it better, "okay!" She smiled before Robbie rang the doorbell._

_"I have a gun!" Came the voice from behind the door._

_Cat shook her head and her eyes went a little wide, _oh my God! _She thought._

_"Mamaw, it's Robbie." The boy answered._

_The door then opened, "hello, Robbie!" She smiled._

_"Hi, Mamaw," Robbie said before hugging the older woman. "Oh, this is my friend Cat." He said as his grandma eyed the readhead._

_"Nice to meet you Mrs. Shapiro." Cat smiled._

_"You too, sweetheart." The older woman replied, "come in, come in."_

_As Cat walked inot the room she heard Robbie's grandma ask Robbie, "she's your girlfriend?"_

_To which Robbie's reply was, "no."_

_"Good, you can do better." _

As they stepped inside Cat pretended that she hadn't heard the converstation, but really it was a little hurtful. She wondered if Jade's grandma would react like that.

"Let's get started on this whole computer thing." Robbie said making his way over to the table where the computer sat.

Mrs. Shapiro turned to Cat, "I'd let you meet my husband, but I'm not sure where he's at, at the moment."

Cat smiled, "oh, it's no problem." She shrugged, "so what kind of problems are you having with your computer?'

The older woman shrugged, "just need some tech support." She smiled at Robbie.

Cat shrugged, "oh." Her phone rang and she took it out of her purse, "sorry." She told the older lady who had been startled by the ringing. She then proceeded to look at the screen. It was a text from Tori.

**Got the perfect present for Trina...Fazini boots!  
>-Tori<strong>

**Good for you, I'm sure she'll love'em. Fazini boots are so cute!  
>-Cat<strong>

She then went and sat next to Robbie's grandmother who had sat in the chair beside Robbie.

_She smiled as she watched the old woman try and work the computer. She had the mouse in the air and was shaking it back in forth trying to get it to work._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Robbie said grabbing the mouse from her hand and setting it upon the table, "you just-just click on that little square in the upper right corner to open a window."_

_"I don't wanna open a window." His grandma replied, "it's already too cold in here."_

_Cat gave Robbie an amused sympathetic look._

_"That's not what I meant." Robbie responded._

_"Maury, turn up the heat!" Mrs. Shapiro yelled._

_"No!" Was her reply._

_"Mamaw," Robbie tried again, "a window is just this-"_

_Cat felt a little awkward as Mrs. Shaprio grabbed at her hair, she looked at the woman shocked, "why did you do that to your hair?"_

_Cat eyed Robbie confused a moment before looking back to his grandma, "what? You mean the color?" She smiled._

_"Do you hate your mother?" The old woman questioned._

_"I love my mother!" Cat replied offended._

_"So how do I email this to my doctor?" His grandma asked changing the subject._

_"E-email? Those are your system prefrences." Robbie hollered aggravatedly, "why would you email a doctor your system preferences?"_

_"Maury, Robbie is screaming at me!"_

_"I'm hungry!" Her husband replied._

_"Turn up the heat!"_

_"No!"_

_Cat could only sit there, kind of scared, confused and she may have also felt a little lost._

_Robbie's grandma hit the table, "why does he do that to me?" She asked Cat._

_Robbie groaned frustrated._

Cat pulled out her phone, "Robbie, it's nine-thirty and I still have a little homework." She then read the text she had gotten.

**She already has Fizini boots...now I'm writing her a song!  
>-Tori<strong>

**Ooh, Creative!  
>-Cat<strong>

Robbie nodded, "yeah, me too, Mamaw," He said standing up, "I'll come back tomorrow and check on it again."

His grandmother smiled, "okay, honey. I'll see you then."

"Bye." Cat said.

Before they took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's grandmother is terrible.<br>-Cat**

**Really? How terrible is terrible?  
>-Jade<strong>

**So much, she was so relieved to hear that I wasn't Robbie's girlfriend.  
>-Cat<strong>

**That's a good thing. You can do so much better than him.  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat smiled as she sat on her bed reading that text. Jade thought she could do better than Robbie. That had to mean something right?

**It was still offensive. It was mean.  
>-Cat<strong>

**Just think of it as a compliment. She doesn't think you're good enough for Robbie, it just means you have some kind bad streak in you somewhere.  
>-Jade<strong>

**How is that a good thing?  
>-Cat<strong>

**I think it's a good thing.  
>-Jade<strong>

And again, Cat was smiling.

**Okay, it's a good thing. How was videochatting?  
>-Cat<strong>

**Bad. Beck's dad cut it short. I think he's still a little mad about the dog thing.  
>-Jade<strong>

**Oh.  
>-Cat<strong>

**Hey, I have to go. Mom's calling me for dinner and I still have to finish my review.  
>-Jade<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end when the monster gouged out Pricilla's eyes. Which for whatever reason I found really funny." Jade finished her report.<em>

_Cat smiled, _Jade's so pretty...and funny, _she thought, _and for whatever reason I just think she's truly adorable.

_"Questions?" Jade asked._

_"I have two questions." Sinjin said from behind Cat._

_Cat laughed as Jade said, "okay, no questions. Great, I'm done." Then she went to sit down._

_"Thank you, Jade for that disturbing report." The teacher said. Jade gave a small forced smile. "Robbie, you're up!" The teacher smiled._

_"Right!" Robbie smiled getting up from his seat and walking up to the front of the room. He turned on his computer and smiled, "hello, everybody." _

_Cat smiled jumping in her seat, "hi!" She waved. _

_That earned her a few stares and she felt stupid from the look Jade gave her, she shook her head in embarrassment and looked at her desk._

_"My report is on, Vaudeville." Robbie smiled, "no, if you'll all look at-oh, my God!" He stopped as the chat box popped up._

_"Aww, you're grandmother wants to chat." Cat smiled._

_"Robbie, Robbie!" His grandmother's voice sounded through the speakers. "Can you see me now!" _

_The whole class got a kick out of it, _but Cat only laughed when she noticed Jade was laughing. She wanted to make sure Jade thought it was funny so the other girl didn't think she was weird.

_"Hi, Mamaw," Robbie said, "is this important cause I'm in the middle of-"_

_"How do I open the internet?" Mrs. Shapiro interrupted._

_Cat laughed too, but she also felt a little bad for Robbie as she put her hands on her head and stared at her desk._

_"Mamaw," she heard Robbie say, "Mamaw, you're on the internet. We couldn't be videochatting if you weren't on-"_

_"Hey Robbie, I see your puppet. Are you still taking your puppet to school?"_

_"Rex is not a puppet!" Robbie yelled a little offended._

_"Maury, Robbie still plays with his puppet!" Mrs. Shapiro yelled._

_"I'm in the bathroom!" Maury replied._

_"Doing what?"_

_They then heard the toilet flush._

_"Oh!" Robie complained in embarrassment. "Ah-" He continued to make embarrassed sounds as he fell to the floor in shame and the class laughed, aside from the teacher._

* * *

><p>After school Robbie ran over to Cat, "hey, you wanna go play Baby Golf?"<p>

Cat closed her locker and shrugged, "no, I'm gonna go to Jade's."

Robbie shook his head grabbing her hand, "come on, let's go play Baby Golf. I can drop you off at Jade's afterward."

Cat sighed, "okay, but we have to get my club."

"We will."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they were walking up the hallway of the apartments. Robbie had somehow convinced Cat that the Baby Golf was now indoors and she had figured he wouldn't lie. However, when they reached the doors she recognized wher they were.<p>

_"Come on!" Robbie said as he reached the door._

_"No!" Cat complained, "you said you were taking me to play Baby Golf." She held up her club for emphasis._

_"We'll only be here a half hour."_

_"But your grandmother hates me," Cat said as Robbie rang the doorbell._

_"She doesn't hate you."_

_The door opened and Robbie turned around. "Oh!" His grandma said before looking at Cat, "why'd you bring that one?"_

_Robbie looked at Cat who smiled annoyed, "bye!"_

_"Stay!" He said pulling her back. He then pulled Cat into the apartment where they were met with a girl hugging a bear awkwardly while she sat in a chair. "Wh-who's this?" Robbie asked._

_"Robbie, this is Brenda. My friend Rona's cousin's grandaughter. Brenda this is my grandson Robbie." Mrs. Shapiro answered._

_Robbie smiled, "hi, it's great to meet you." He then looked back at his grandma, "why is she here!" _

_"So you don't end up with one of those." She nodded toward Cat._

_"I'm leaving now!" CAt told him. _She actually felt like crying. And Robbie wasn't even defending her. Jade would have defended her.

_"No, you're not." Robbie said grabbing her wrist again._

_"Robbie is so smart, he's here to fix the internet." His grandmother told Brenda._

_"Yeah, why don't I go do that." Robbie said._

_"What's your rush?" Mrs. Shapiro asked, "spend some time, get to know Brenda."_

"Mamaw," Robbie whispered, "you don't have to worry about Cat. I'm not dating her, nor will I ever date her. She's in love with someone else."

His grandma eyed her a moment and Cat shrugged. "Who would ever love her?"

Cat's jaw dropped, "where do you get off talking about me like that?" She snapped.

Robbie shook his head, "no, no Cat don't-"

"Shut, up!" Cat snapped, "you have no right to talk about me that way Mrs. Shapiro. I've tried to be nice, and I've tried being civil you just won't take it. I am in love with someone and I know that at some point in my life Jade will love me back, so you can ju-"

"Jade?" Mrs. Shapiro asked, "you like a girl?"

Cat sighed, because that was so not her point. Instead she walked over to Robbie who had moved to the table to work on the computer.

"A girl..." She shook her head. "That explains it."

Cat whipped around to face her, "explains what?"

_"A girl doesn't dye her hair that color unless she has psychological problems." Mrs. Shapiro hollered._

_"My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems!" Cat yelled back angerly._

_"Don't you use that tone with me young lady!" _

_"You've said a bunch of mean things to me! My mom likes my hair-"_

_"If my grandson ever marries you-"_

_"Robbie and I have told you that we're just friends!"_

_"Oh, no!" Robbie yelled causing both women to look at him. "No, this is bad news. Oh no!"_

_"What?" Cat asked walking over to him._

_"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mrs. Shapiro asked._

_"They cancelled the internet." Robbie growled._

_"Huh?" Cat asked not believing it, she knew that wasn't possible._

_"Yeah." Robbie turned to her, "look."_

_Cat read the screen, she gasped._

_"Bad economy, low ratings, they just cancelled the whole internet." He turned the computer to his grandmother. "It says it right here on the screen."_

_"oh, that's too bad." Cat said playing along. She patted Mrs. Shapiro's shoulder._

_"That's terrible." Mrs. Shapiro agreed._

_"Yeah, it's a tradgedy." Robbie shot out of his seat, "bye Mamaw! Let's go Cat!" _

_Cat didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed her pink Baby Golf club and they rushed toward the door._

_"Hey, wait Robbie!" His grandmother hollered, "I made you a chicken!"_

_"Give it to Brenda!" Robbie hollered back._

_"Bye!" Cat added._

* * *

><p>"So, Baby Golf?" Robbie asked as he drove his mother's car down the road.<p>

Cat shook her head, "no, can you just drop me off at Jade's?"

The boy nodded, "yeah, you gonna tell her?"

"I already did." Cat replied.

Robbie's eyes wondered, "really, w-what happened?" He shrugged, "are you two together."

Cat shook her head, "no, she didn't understand what I was saying." She sighed, "Jade loves Beck."

As Robbie pulled up to Jade's driveway he sighed, "you keep reminding yourself of that don't you?"

Cat nodded, "have to." She opened the door, "thanks."

"For what?"

"This, talking. It's nice to tell someone."

"I'm cool with it." Robbie told her.

* * *

><p>"Cat what are you doing here?" Jade asked after she opened the door.<p>

"Oh, well, Robbie said we were going to play Baby Golf, and I brought my club-" She held up the club, "but it was a trick. We were really going to his grandmother's house. He said we'd go afterward but I was just so upset with his grandmother-because we had a fright-I just decided to come here instead."

Jade shook her head, "you really need to pause between sentences, you know."

Cat sighed, "I just wanted to play Baby Golf." She mumbled.

Jade rolled her eyes as she reached behind the door and grabbed her keys, "let's go." She told her.

Cat shrugged, "go where?"

Jade grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs, "we're playing Baby Golf."

"Ooh, yay!" Cat grinned.

And seriously with Jade being the way she was it was just way too hard to try not to love her.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! Hope this chapter was good...<strong>

**...let me know what'cha think!**


	8. Robarazzi

**Hey, hey, here's the next chapter: hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you chose her as your script partner instead of me!" Jade growled walking toward her locker. Cat sighed as she followed her friend, she could obvioulsy tell that Jade was a little more than agitated.<p>

"I'm sorry, but you weren't in the room at the time, I couldn't choose you." Cat shrugged, "the teacher just told me to pick."

Jade rolled her eyes as she stood at her locker, "and because of you choosing Tori I got stuck with Sinjin, so thanks for that. Thank you very much."

Cat sighed, "I'm sorry." She huffed out, "I didn't know Sinjin was the only other one without a partner." She really picked Tori because Tori asked her too, and she wasn't sure if she could work with Jade again or not. Not with all these feelings building up.

Cat pulled out a magazine as Jade walked away, the magazine was her new obsession Sky Store, it had so many cool things and she skipped over to her locker and pulled out her newest item from the store and carried it outside to her lunch table.

_She ran over with her machine all happy that she got it and she placed it in the middle of the table as her friends ate their lunches. They all looked at it a moment before shrugging it off as Cat's craziness and going back to their lunches. "Don't you guys wanna know what that is?" Cat asked._

_"Is it a transporter from the future that can beam you to another table, because if it is, what buttton do I push?" Jade growled bitterly._

_Cat looked at her, "that's so hurtful." She said taking a seat next to Tori. _Maybe she's still mad at me, _she thought._

_"You know, you don't always have to be mean to everyone." Tori defended._

_"See," Cat started, "Tori's interested in my device."_

_"I'm really not." Tori told her._

_Andre wrapped his arm around Cat's shoulders, "aw, come on, little red. Tell us about your doo-hicky."_

_Cat smiled looking at her friends, "okay. It's called the Snowbee." She stood up, "watch," pushing the button it activatied a blizzard of fake snow. As her friends guarded themselves Cat shrieked excitedly and clapped her hands. Jade finally stood up and shut the machine off. "It makes pretend snow." Cat cheered._

_"I see that." Andre said. As Cat grabbed the machine and set it on the ground._

_"It's all over my Toastada," Beck said after blowing the snow away._

_"And my pizza," Tori added._

_"Well, don't eat it." Cat warned._

_"Why?" Jade questioned._

_"Cause it says that fake snow is toxic and can cause abdominal bleeding." Cat read the machine warning. As if synched together her friends all dropped their food and slid their trays to the middle._

_"So, what made you buy a machine that poisons peoples lunches?" Tori asked._

_Cat picked up her magazine and showed her friends smiling, "this catalogue."_

_"Sky Store?" Beck asked._

_"Yeah," Cat said, "I went to visit my uncle and uncle this weekend in San Fransisco and they had these on the plane." She flipped though the magazine, "it's like filled with all kinds of cool stuff you can buy." She paused gasping, "ooh, like this! A tree face." She showed them the picture, "you put it on your tree to give it a face!"_

_"What if you don't have a tree?" Tori wondered._

_"It also works on bushes!" Cat told her giggling as her friends said nothing more and Jade continued to brush through her hair to get rid of the snow._

_"Unbelievable!" Robbie growled walking over to them, "you guys have no idea how upset I am about th-it snowed? In Los Angeles!" He looked around the sky._

_"I told you Global Warming was bogus," Rex said._

_"Stop watching FOX News." Robbie said._

_"No," Rex told him, "it's fair and balanced."_

_"Dude." Tori laughed._

_"It's not real snow." Beck said brushing off his coffee._

_"But you can eat it." Jade said lifting up a spoon full of the snow. _

_"I don't wanna eat anything." Robbie said sitting down._

_"What are you all upset about?" Andre wondered._

_"This time," Beck added._

_"The seniors, the ones who run theSlap." Robbie said._

_"Dotcom?" Cat asked._

_"No, dotgov." Robbie said before snapping, "yes dotcom!" He paused, "they wanna cancel my blog."_

_"Why?" Jade said before snapping her fingers, "oh, wait! I don't care."_

_Robbie looked disappointed as Tori asked, "why?"_

_"Cause it's boring! Ha!" Rex stated._

_"It is not boring!" Robbie said, "do you guys think that my blog is boring?"_

_Everone stayed quiet looking around before Beck smiled, "hey, look, it's-that guy over there!" _

_"It is that guy!" Cat agreed gathering her things._

_"Wait up, guy!" Andre added, getting up as well._

_As Jade followed _Cat heard _her say, "there's no guy." To Robbie as she passed him and Tori._

As the brunette continued walking toward the school doors Cat smiled at her before walking along with her, "you are terrible, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks." Jade smiled opening the door.

As they stepped inside Cat sighed, "hey, I wanted to apologize for choosing Tori." She said, "I know I said I was sorry earlier, but I'm just gonna say it again. For ma-oh, my God, look at that fluffy bear!" She gasped pointing to a stuffed animal some boy was carrying around at the moment. "That totally reminds me of my thirteenth birthday when my dad invited most of my friends over-you remember that?-and my brother had dressed up in this big costume and my dad blindfolded us and we were supposed to hit the thing to try and get candy-pinata-which I'm still confused as of why he got it when there's no re-"

"Cat." Jade said.

The girl smiled, "right, but instead of hitting the pinata we were hitting my brother." She giggled, "he was so hurt after that."

"Yeah, he went to the hospital." Jade said smiling along, "now that was a fun trip."

"You forgive me right?" Cat asked as he giggles died down.

Jade gave her a small smirk, "always."

* * *

><p><em>Cat sat by Sinjin's locker the next morning flipping through her Sky Store magazine waiting for one of her friends to walk by so the could show them her new gagets. "Beck!" She cried out as the boy walked by. As Beck began turning around Cat launched herself at him crying, "wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Attaching her arms around his leg.<em>

_"Oh, okay." Beck smiled awkwardly, "you caught me. What?"_

_"I wanna show you what I got." Cat said looking up at him._

_"Sure." _

_The girl stood up and fixed herself, "okay, no. Walk towards me."_

_Beck looked a little worried, but he stepped toward her._

_"Closer." Cat urged._

_The boy took a hesitant step again._

_"Closer!"_

_Beck continued forward before a very loud alarm blared. 'STEP AWAY!' It counded. Beck quickly backed up with his hands in the air as students around them looked toward the pair. 'YOU ARE TOO CLOSE TO THIS PERSON!' The alarm continued as Cat clapped excitedly. 'THE POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY!' _

_"I didn't do anything!" Beck defended laughing nervously. He then looked at Cat, "uh, would you turn that off?"_

_'MOVE BACK-' the alarm said as Cat clicked it off. "It's the worlds best alarm necklace." Cat said as the students departed. Beck turned toward his locker. "Ooh, and look!" Cat cheered digging through her bag, "the worlds brightest key chain!" She clicked it on as Beck stood up again. Shining it directly in his eyes. _She had to admit it was kind of fun torturing the boy. Sure, he was nice and all, but he was the one with Jade.

_"Yah-ow!" Beck cried covering his eyes, "all right, that's bright, you can turn that off now?"_

_"Too bright?" Cat wondered turning the device off._

_"No." Beck said, rubbing at his eye, "love that."_

_Cat put it away. _

_"Um. You think, maybe you're buying-you know...too many things from Sky Store?" Beck tried._

_"Pssh, no." Cat laughed turning away before saying, "oh, hey! Uh, can I borrow some money for lunch!"_

_Beck nodded, "uh-yeah," he pulled out his wallet, "how much?"_

_"$49.95 plus shipping!" Cat said eargly quirking an eyebrow._

_Beck stopped with his wallet and looked at her worriedly._

"All right, that's just-that's just-that's-no." Beck said putting his wallet back.

"What?" Cat wondered.

Beck shook his head with a smile on his face, "come on." He said grabbign the girls hand, "come with me."

Cat was confused as he followed the boy away from the lockers and outside. "Jade." Beck said smoothly as they reached the other girl.

Jade turned away from the coffee cart and looked at the two of them, "why are you holding hands?" She wondered raising an eyebrow.

Cat could only hope she was jealous of Beck and not mad at her.

Beck pulled his hand away from Cat's swiftly, "no reason." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Cat watched her love lean in against the boy and her heart thumped longingly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm a little concerned with Cat's current actions." Beck told his girlfriend.

"What current actions?" Cat asked.

Jade eyed the two of them before Beck said, "I think she's getting to carried away with Sky Store. You're getting carried away with Sky Store."

Jade looked at Cat, "would you just get over that stupid place." She said, "Sky Store? Really? There are so many stores around L.A.-I mean if you're really looking for something to buy, do it in one of them."

Beck rolled his eyes, "that's-that's not really what I meant."

Jade shrugged, "I do what I do, because I am what I am." She said taking a drink of her coffee.

Cat smiled, "she totally gets it!" She giggled.

Jade shrugged, "no, no not really. It's just too early to care."

* * *

><p><em>It's the next day when they meet in the Black Box watching an episode of Robarazzi, the new show Robbie decided to make. It's like TMZ only different and instead of filming celebrities he films his friends. Cat's a little on the destracted side though as she flips through her magazine. <em>The only time she looks up is when she hears_, "is it splitzville for Beck and Jade?" _She sees_ Jade's eyes widen and Beck chuckle a little and shake his head misbelievingly._

_"He's a dead man!" Tori snapped shutting the internet down._

_"Beck and I aren't splitting up!" Jade hissed _much to Cat's dismay.

_"Well-" Beck started. _Cat's heart skipped a beat.

_"Dude!" Jade growled._

_"Kidding." Beck clarified. _And the redhead's heart sank a little.

_"I use an appropriate amount of ketchup." Andre snapped _as Cat went back to her magazine.

_"Let's go fix this, right now." Tori stated._

_They all grabbed thier bags and wandered toward the door, "Cat, are you coming?" Tori asked._

_"Oh, my God!" Cat gasped, "underwear that floats!" She picked up her phone and started to click buttons staring at the magazine. _As her friends leave she hangs the phone up and sighed. Robbie was the one person who knew how she felt about Jade. He was the one there for her. She couldn't be a part of stopping his show, not when it was so successful...even if she was embarrased in the process. She sighed remembering her own encounter with Robarazzi.

_"No, there was supposed to be two packages." She said disappointedly._

_"I only got one," the delivery boy said apologetically._

_Cat looked at the device the man was holding, "it was supposed to get here on-" She stopped noticing the camera, "hey, why are you filming this?" She stepped toward the camera, "who are you with!"_

_"Robarazzi," was the camera-man's simple reply._

_"Ugh!" Cat growled before running away._

**I'm sorry.  
>-Cat<strong>

**For what?  
>-Robbie<strong>

The girl sighed, mindlessly messing with her magazine.

**The rest of the gang are coming to yell at you.  
>-Cat<strong>

She didn't get a reply.

* * *

><p><em>The next day Cat had a juicer, she was staring at it at the table preparing to use it as Tori growled, "ugh, I am so mad at Robbie. I feel like everyone is staring at my pimple."<em>

_"Everyone is." Jade said._

_"How do you think I feel?" Andre asked. "Five people today have asked me about my ketchup addiction. One kid called me Mr. Ketchup."_

_"It's all Tori's fault." Jade snapped._

_"Really?" Vega asked._

_"They were about to kick Robbie off theSlap. You were the one who told him to start reporting on our personal lives. Then you gave him ideas by letting him shoot a video of you playing with your pimple." Jade rambled angerly. "Give me the salt." She demanded._

_Andre handed it over as a kid came over carrying ketchup, "hey, Andre, though you might need this." He set the ketchup on the table before walking away, "save some for dinner."_

_"I do not have a ketchup problem!" Andre said grabbing the ketchup and standing up. Kids with cameras all came around and shot pictures of Andre with the ketchup before the gang all told them to go away._

_"Who were they?" Andre asked._

_"Robarazzi's." Beck said._

_"Robbie's little ninth grade photographers," Jade explained._

_"Aw, man now Robbie's got pics of me with this industrial size ketchup." Andre complained. "We gotta do something."_

_"Clearly." Jade said._

_"We just have to show Robbie that we're not going to be his friends until he stops embarrassing everybody." Tori told them. Everyone nodded in agreement._

_And that's when Cat giggled._

_"That from Sky Store?" Beck asked._

_"Uh, huh." She nodded._

_"What is it?" Andre wondered._

_"It's the worlds most powerful, portable juicer!" Cat explained. She looked at Jade, "For juicing on the go!" She said as if she was promoting it for an advertisement._

_"You're so screwed up." Jade told her._

Cat would be lying if she said that didn't hurt however she decided to hide her hurt by saying, _"No, it's really cool. Look it!" She stood up and grabbed Beck's pizza much to his objection and she pushed it inside the juicer before turning it on and putting it to work. The group all watched the pizza turn to juice and drip into the cup before Cat handed the full up to Beck, "see."_

_"You juiced my pizza." Beck stated._

_"Why chew, what you can drink?" Cat wondered._

_"S'up my peeps!" Robbie greeted sitting down. "How's everyone doing this fine day?" No one answered as he looked at Andre. "You really deed that much ketchup?" He laughed looking at the huge bottle._

_Andre in turn threw his backpack away from the table as Jade grabbed his food._

_"Jade, what are you do-Jade!" Robbie objected as Jade slung the food out of the tray and slamed the empty container back down on the table and Robbie asked, "what's wrong with you guys?"_

_"Stop embarrassing us on your dumb Robarazzi blog!" Tori hollered._

_"Seriously Robbie, it's not funny anymore." Jade added._

_"I can't take this anymore." Andre said._

_"Yeah," Cat agreed, because he was getting a bit annoying with it._

_They continued to complain as Robbie snapped, "you guys embarrass yourselves, I just get it on tape and show the world."_

_"Well, we don't wanna be your friends until you stop." Andre told him._

_"Fine," Robbie said, "lot's of other people wanna be my friends. Smart and attractive people!" He snapped before getting up. "See you on the web."_

Jade is very smart...and _so _attractive, _Cat thought. _She's the only attractive one I see-well, there's also Beck, I can definitely see what she see's in him-but Jade's the only attractive person who counts. _Robbie stalked away and to get her mind off of Jade Cat looked at Tori, "do you want me to juice your bagle?" _

_"I really don't."_

* * *

><p>"Are you still mad at me?" Cat asked Jade as they walked toward Cat's house later that day.<p>

"Why?" Jade wondered.

Cat shrugged, "you're being kind of rude to me this week, and I don't understand why?" She shrugged, "I thought you were over the whole partner thing."

"I am." Jade said. "And I'm not mad at you, I never really was. It was just surprising that you chose her over me."

"I would never choose Tori over you." Cat said, "and if you're not mad then why are you being so mean?"

Jade shrugged, "I'm having 'daddy issues'" She said. "He's being all nice to my brother and taking him out to movie's and such, and he's not saying one thing to me." She shrugged, "why am I such a disappointment?"

Cat wrapped her arm around Jade's shoulder because she totally got it. Jade was a little lonely, feeling abandoned and since she couldn't take her anger out on her father (her real target) she took it out on Cat. Because Cat could take it.

It was nothing personal.

"You are _not _a disappointment." Cat told her honestly, "you're perfect."

* * *

><p>Cat had spent the night with Jade and in the morning she went home to find her new package from the Sky Store had arrived. She smiled and took it inside before showering and getting ready for school.<p>

* * *

><p>She had taken the package with her and snuck off to the Black Box. <em>She squealed as she turned on her Ball Freshener. "Cat?" Lane questioned stepping inside.<em>

_"Oh, hey Lane!"_

_"You know you're supposed to be in your improv class right now?"_

_"Oh, sorry-I just got this new thing from Sky Store an-"_

_"Yeah, you know, some teachers and students here think you're buying too many things from Sky Store. I heard you're borrowing money from people."_

_Cat laughed, "not anymore! I started using my parents credit card."_

_"Okay, but still-"_

_"You know what this is?" Cat asked pointing to her new device._

_"No, and I really don't have time fo-"_

_"It's a Ball Freshener!"_

_"Cat, I think we need to talk about this because-"_

_"See this filthy, dirty tennis ball?" She held the ball up._

_"Yeah," Lane said._

_"Look, it." She put the ball in the freshener and put it to work before grabbing the ball, "fresh as a daisy!" She said smelling the ball._

_"Do you even play tennis?" Lane wondered._

_Cat laughed, "no, but I'm gonna learn with the worlds thinist tennis racket!" She held up the racket for Lane to observe._

_"Cat, does a person really need to have a tennis racket that-wo it's so light!" He said as he grabbed it._

"You can have it if you want!" She smiled wiggling her eyebrows, "I bought two."

"Really?" Lane asked waving the racket.

Cat nodded, "yeah, to play in pairs of course." She shrugged, "but I can always get another."

Lane then shook his head, "no, Cat. This spending needs to stop." He handed her the racket back and as she set it down on the table he said, "your friends are getting worried. They all confided in me."

Cat turned to him, "my friends?" She asked, "who?"

"First it was Jade." He said, "then Beck came in before Andre and Tori stopped by."

"J-" She shook her head, "oh."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Robbie greeted as Cat closed her locker.<p>

She looked at him, "oh, hey." For once she didn't smile.

"So," he shrugged, "you and Jade?"

Cat rolled her eyes, "there is no 'me and Jade' you know that."

"I did the whole 'Beck and Jade splitzville' thing for you." He shrugged, "I was hoping they might break up. Give you a chance with her."

Cat's eyes softened for a moment but she then shook her head, "that's not good, Robbie." She said, "it's actually kind of terrible." She sighed when she noticed he looked a little shocked and hurt, "when Jade and I get together, I want it to be because she wants to be with me. There's no room for rebound. My heart couldn't take it."

Robbie nodded, "I know it was stupid." He shrugged, "the whole show was stupid. It's over now, though, and like I've already told the others; I'm sorry for everything. Embarrassing you was never really my plan, but when it got hits when people enjoyed my videos something came over me and I couldn't stop."

Cat smiled, "I understand." She told him, "just try not to do it again."

He nodded, "yeah, and hey, you know, don't give up on Jade."

"Never." She said.

* * *

><p>"Come on Cat just give up the stupid store." Jade growled, "give it up now so <em>I <em>can get on with my life."

Cat pouted, "but I love this store, it's like a part of me now."

Beck rolled his eyes, "at some point in life everyone has to learn to give up a part of themselves-"

"This may be your time." Jade finished.

_Aw, how cute they finish eachothers sentences. _Cat smiled. It was too hard not to love the adorableness of Beck and Jade, no matter how hard she tried. No matter how much she wanted adorableness of her own with Jade.

"I love this store." She repeated.

"Ugh!" Jade groaned throwing her hands in the air, "do whatever then!" She growled walking away.

_Cat ended up sitting on the steps with Andre and Tori as Beck leaned on the railing. _

_She cried as she flipped through the magazine, "come on." Beck said holding out his hand, "let me have it."_

_"Maybe I can talk my parents into giving me my credit card back." Cat tried._

_"Cat." Beck stated._

_"It's time to say goodbye to Sky Store." Tori told her._

_Andre added, "don't you think that's the best thing to do?"_

_Cat reluctantly gave the magazine to Beck and watched as he ripped it in half as she cried. "Look, I know it hurts now, but you'll feel better soon." Tori said putting her arm around the girl comfortingly._

_"I know." Cat agreed tearfully, _soon I'll have Jade.

_"Wanna come hang for a while?" Anddre asked trying to make her feel better._

_"Nah-thanks." She shook her head, "I just wanna sit here."_

_"Kay." Tori patted her head, "bye." _

_"See you sport." Beck said before he and Tori walked away._

_Andre patted her knee before walking away himself. _

_As her friends walked away Cat spotted Sinjin continuing down the hall. "Hey, Sinjin?" She asked jumping up._

_"Yes?"_

_"You have a girlfriend?" Cat asked. _She obviously had no intention of actually dating him, because, hello, he wasn't Jade, but still-

_"No," He replied._

_"You have a credit card?" Was her second question as she stepped forward._

_"Yeah." Sinjin said._

_"Why don't you call me sometime." Cat said grabbing his arm._

_"Really?" He asked breathlessly._

_"Mm-hmm." Cat nodded._

_"Okay! I'll go buy a phone!" The boy then pranced off in the other direction._

_Cat smiled to herself before grabbing her only extra Sky Store magazine from her backpack. She flipped through it, "oh, my God! A litterbox that plays classical music!" She squealed before running toward the door._

"Give it to me." Jade said as she leaned against the doorway.

Cat's smile faded, "what?" She wondered.

Jade sighed standing straight, "when you didn't come out with the others I came in for you. Give me the magazine Cat. You need to get over this stupid addiction."

Cat shook her head, "but I only wan-"

"Sinjin Really?"

The redhead shrugged, "only his credit card. I don't like him." She defended, "really I like someone else." She immediately regretted saying that and wished with everything that Jade hadn't heard the last part. She knew she'd say something if she had.

"Okay, even _I _don't approve of using people, Cat." She said, "please, just give me the magazine."

Cat shook her head, "I promise I won't buy so much. I'll only buy a few things every month-"

"Cat."

"Come on Jadey, I-"

Jade shook her head, "for me, Cat." She said, "give the store up for me."

Cat sighed, but obviously she gave in. She'd do anything for Jade. And sometimes she wondered if Jade knew she had these feelings for her, because she seemed to play with her mind Cat wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but Jade always had her ways.

"Fine." She sighed handing it over.

"Is this your last one?" Her eyebrow quirked.

"Yes," Cat said, "I promise."

And Jade believed her because Cat Valentine _never _broke her promises.

As they walked toward the parking lot after Jade ripped the magazine and tossed it in the trash the brunette girl said, "and if Sinjin calls you. Don't answer."

"Kay, kay!" _She does care!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, I was a little busy with school (I hate that place)...<strong>

**...anyway, I hope the chapter was worth your while**

**...thanks for reading, and please review...**


	9. A Film By Dale Squires

**New chapter, by the way, this one was a little harder to write because of the whole movie thing in it and the plot of that movie was kind of obvious because Jade's character killed Cat's but there was no blood and the whole 'kiss of death' thing between Cat's character and Beck's seemed a little weird seeing as Jade's character had stabbed Cat's. **

**...Anyway (like you care), here's this chapter...**

* * *

><p>About a week after Robbie's Robarazzi phase happened things seemed to go back to normal. Cat had noticed all of her friends had gotten along, except for the instances in which Jade insulted another but for the most part they were getting along.<p>

"Which would you give up if you absolutely had to," Cat started looking between her friends as they walked into the Blackbox theatre, "watching TV for a month or taking a shower for a month?" She giggled.

"Why?" Jade wondered.

"Inquiring minds want to know." Cat told her _sitting in the chair in the front row._

_Jade and Beck sat in the row behind her, and Tori and Andre took the row behind them._

"TV." Jade replied easily.

Beck nodded, "yeah, TV...giving up the shower is just gross."

As Andre said TV; Tori hummed shower.

Beck's head snapped in her direction, "what?"

Tori looked around the room a minute before clearing her throat, _"Okay, if you had to give up the internet or one of your feet?" She asked._

_"Foot." Cat answered smoothly._

_"Foot," Andre agreed._

_Jade echoed with her own, "foot."_

_Beck looked at his foot before saying, "see ya foot."_

_"Really?" Tori asked astounded, "you would all give up a foot to keep the internet."_

_"Totally," Beck told her._

_"Wouldn't you?" The redhead wondered._

_Andre stated, "you love the internet."_

_"I know, but my foot is a part of my body and the internet is-yeah, see you foot." Tori agreed._

_As the bell rang Andre got situated in his seat as while the teacher came inside. "All right future superstars, take your seat because at this time in your lives I am in charge of you. Come on, hurry up, let's not waste time. We've got excitement today."_

_"Yay!" Cat cheered lightly clapping her hands, "I love excitement!"_

_"Who doesn't love excitement?" Tori wondered._

_Cat pointed beside Tori, "Damian."_

_"She's right." Damian agreed, "Tori."_

_As the boy stared at her, Tori scooted away._

_"Okay, so today," the teacher began. "Instead of disscussing the differences-"_

_The door opened and Robbie panted, "hi, sorry I'm late, sweaty and out of breath."_

_"Somebody get me some coffee." Rex said._

_"Robbie, just sit down." The older man directed._

_"Why are you late?" Tori wondered while Robbie made his way to a seat._

_"Cause, my uncle Marty gave me this old car, which I was really psyched about except it keeps breaking down. And on my way here the motor died, in the middle of a really bad neighborhood...now don't get me wrong, I like all people, but look-" He lifted up his foot, "A mean guy took my left shoe! And Rex's!"_

_"Put my foot down." The puppet snapped._

_"Okay, let's all shut up and let teacher talk." The teacher growled frustrated, "now, I bet you're all familiar with the short film _Butterface_?"_

_There was a group mumbling of agreement._

_"Yeah, of course. Oh, my God, I've watched that movie online like a billion times." Tori smiled._

_"Yeah, who hasn't." Jade said irritably._

_"Well, I'm glad you're all aware of the film, because I'd like you to meet the _director _of _Butterface_!"_

_"No way!" Andre smiled._

_"Don't tease me." Jade demanded._

_"A former student of mine, Dale Squires."_

_The class clapped as the young director made his way into the room._

_"Okay, Dale, the podium is all yours." Chris (the teacher) said._

_"Nice." The director said, "I've always wanted a plexiglass podium!" The class laughed as Dale smiled, "uh, what happened to your shoe?" He pointed to Robbie._

_"Oh, uh, it was taken by street toughs." Robbie told him._

_"Hey," Tori raised her hand, "is it true that you're gonna be directing Johnny Depp's new movie?"_

_"Uh, looks that way, yeah." Dale smiled._

_"That even excites me." Damian said before the whole class scooted away from him._

_The door opened again and Trina and Sinjin along with many others popped inside freaking out about Dale being at their school._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what is going on here?" Chris wondered._

_"Cat sent out a mass text message that Dale Squires is here!" Trina squeaked._

_"I love mass texting!" Cat cried holding up her phone._

_"Come on, come on, come on." The teacher said, "hey, hey, guys you can't-"_

_"Hi Dale, I hear you're directing the new Johnny Depp movie, and guess what? I'd be perfect!" Trina voiced. "Here's my headshot." She held up the photo._

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey! If you are not in this class then leave." The teacher hollered._

_"Yeah, yeah, you heard the man." Trina said. "Go on, get out. Scoochie." She laughed a bit turning back to the teacher, "hey!"_

_"You too, Trina."_

_"But I'd look so good next to Johnny Depp in a movie." She huffed, "please, Dale?"_

_"Tori, can you make your sister leave?" Chris asked._

_Tori nodded, "Trina, stop embarrassing me or I'm gonna embarrass you."_

_"Don't threaten me."_

_"When Trina was six, our family went to the mall just before Christmas-"_

_"Don't say it!" Trina objected._

_"And she peed."_

_"Tori!"_

_"On Santa Claus."_

_"Oh," Trina gasped before running from the room._

_"Thank you Tori." The teacher said, "Dale."_

_"All right." The young man said. "what were we talking about?"_

_"In all fairness, I did have a bladder infection." Trina said popping back into the room._

_"Go!" Tori hollered._

Cat raised her hand, "excuse me." She said.

"Yes, Cat?" The teacher wondered.

"Pass to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Just go." He told her.

Cat smiled, "okay." She said standing up and skipping out of the room. As she closed the door behind her Trina grabbed her arm, "oh, my God! Trina you scared me!" She gasped holding in her scream.

"Sorry," Trina whispered still staring at the door, "so have you talked to Beck?" She wondered after a moment, letting her eyes drop down to Cat.

"I'm sorry?" Cat shook her head, not quite getting it.

"Beck." Trina said, "about your whole crush thing?"

Cat in turn rolled her eyes. She had been wondering when Trina was gonna bring it back up. She had kind of been hoping the other girl had forgotten about it all. "No, I haven't told him. I already told you, I'm not going to tell him. It's a little crush and it'll be over soon."

Trina laughed, "sweetie, I see you with those brown eyes staring at that boy all the time. Frankly, it's kind of pathetic seeing as his girlfriend is right there with him most of the time." She shruggged, "it's not a crush that's going away."

_Well, you're right about that, _Cat thought.

"Hey is the other door unlocked?" Trina asked looking down the hall.

"What?" Cat shrugged, _did she just change the subject?_

"The other door," Trina said, "is it unlocked?"

Cat nodded, "yeah, I think so. They never lock it."

It was silent between the girls as Trina nodded. Cat shrugged figuring it was high time to get back to class, completely forgetting that she needed to use the restroom she went back inside.

As she walked back down the isle she saw Jade raise her hand. "Yes?" Dale asked.

Cat looked at Jade as the girl said, "I heard you did the whole film with a hand-held camera?"

Cat seemed to melt at the sound of Jade's voice, _God, please keep talking. _She thought.

"Yes," Dale said, "I did. I wanted the audience to be able to feel the emotions within the scenes, or to see them within the character." He nodded, _"So, that's why I went with a hand-held camera, I wanted to give it that panic-y, jittery feeling." Dale explained, "you know."_

_"I love that panic-y, Jittery feeling." Cat said._

_"And it was totally brilliant how you didn't even see his wife in that scene." Tori said._

_"Yeah," Andre agreed, "cause it made you think like, where is she?"_

_"Well, to be honest she wasn't in that scene because the actress who played the wife got food poisoning and was puking in the bathroom." Dale admitted, "but, hey, I'll take brilliant."_

_"One time, I ate a hamburger and like an hour later I started sneezing, but I don't think it had anyhing to do with the hamburger." Cat said._

_"Maybe you red hair dye seeps through your scalp and into your brain." Jade's voice was heard from behind._

_"Can that happen!" Cat gasped in panic clutching her head._

_"So, Dale, why don't you tell my class why you're here." The teacher interrupted._

_"Yeah," Damian said._

_"Well, Chris asked me if I'd help you guys make a short film. Kind of as a class project."_

_Everyone chattered excitedly._

_"And you'll direct it?" Tori wondered._

_"That cool with you?" The young director shrugged._

_"Uh, that's very cool with me, Dale Squires!" Tori smiled. "So what kind of movie are we gonna make?"_

_"I don't know," Dale exchanged a glance with Chris. "I was thinking maybe something intense, scary."_

_"Like Jade?" Rex offered with a chuckle._

_It earned him a thwack in the face from a book._

_"You knocked him unconscious!" Robbie snapped._

_Jade smiled satisfied._

_"Hey, Beck, maybe we could re-work that one act play you wrote last semester?" Chris asked._

_"Yeah, I'd be into that." They boy answered._

_"Oh, and I talked to a TV guy in the biz, he's gonna let us use professional film cameras, lights. Whatever we need," Dale smiled._

_"Where we gonna film?" Andre questioned._

_"Ooh," Tori gasped, "we can shoot it at my house."_

_"All right," Dale smiled, "I think we're making a movie."_

_"Let's do it." Chris agreed as his class cheered._

_Trina popped up from behind the podium, "I created this photo of me and Johnny Depp together, so you could see what we might look like as a-"_

_"On Santa Claus!" Tori interuppted._

_"Bladder infection!"_

_"Out!" Chris growled to Trina._

_As Damian reached up to touch Tori's cheek the girl yelled, "hey!" _Before the bell rang.

"Hey, Tori?" Dale hollered toward her.

"Yeah?" The girl asked.

"Text me your address and we'll start up tonight." He said handing her his phone so she could put his number in it.

"Okay," Tori said, giving him her own phone for the same purpose.

* * *

><p>"Can the hair dye thing really happen?" Cat asked Jade as they walked down the hall toward the vending machine's.<p>

Jade rolled her eyes, "no, Cat it was a joke."

"Well, it wasn't very funny." Cat replied hurt.

Jade slid a dollar into the machine and pushed one of the buttons before picking up the canned soda that dropped to the bottom. "What is with you lately?" She asked standing straight, "you've been acting all weird around me, and I don't know what I did wrong."

_Oh no, oh no, don't panic Cat. _The girl thought, "I haven't been acting weird." The girl said, "no weirder than normal." She smiled. _Was that really what just popped from my mouth?_

Jade opened her soda and took a sip, "whatever." She said, starting to walk toward the door, "you want a ride home?" She asked.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "you didn't ride with Beck?"

Jade shook her head, "Beck's helping Robbie with his car, I'd rather not wait around." She pushed the door open and waited as Cat stepped out, "so, you want a ride or not?"

While walking toward the parking lot Cat shrugged, "why don't we just drive around, that way we can just go to Tori's together." She suggested.

Jade thought about it for a moment before nodded, "yeah, okay."

* * *

><p><em>As Cat walked around the Vega home that night wiring things and making sure it was all set to go she overheard Tori and her mother talking.<em>

_"Where's Trina?" Mrs. Vega wondered._

_Before Tori could answer Cat turned to them with a smile, "Tori locked her in the bathroom."_

_"Cat!" Tori hissed, "you weren't supposed to tell her that!"_

_"I'm okay with it." Mrs. Vega admitted before Cat turned away again. "I'm gonna go take a hot bath." Tori's mother said, "please don't ruin the house."_

_"We're not gonna ruin the house." Tori said._

_They all froze in place as a crash and, "my bad!" Was heard._

Cat blocked out the rest of the conversationas she saw Jade walking toward her, she smiled lightly at the sight of her.

_"Hey what time is it?" Tori asked as she sees Jade placing a box on the floor._

_"I'm not your clock!" Jade snapped before walking away._

_"Almost 9:00," Beck answered._

_Robbie sighed, "I need to be home in bed by 10:30, can we_ please get started?"

"_Without a director?" Andre asked as he carried his own bag._

_"Yeah, where's Dale?" Tori wondered, "he was supposed to be here at seven."_

_"One time, when I was seven; I went to the beach and I made a sand castle. And I called it Cat's Castle." Cat said. "True story."_

_"Hey," Dale said as he entered the room, "who's ready to make a movie?"_

_"Whoo!"_

_"I am!" Andre said._

_As Dale passed by Cat and Tori he asked, "so Tori, you gonna be my little assistant on this project."_

_"Yeah, sure..."_

Cat walked away before she could hear the rest, "you're not upset with all of this are you?" She wondered as she met up with Jade.

"Upset with what?" The taller girl asked as she messed with some lights.

Cat shrugged, "me playing Monica; Beck's love interest?" She really didn't want Jade hating her.

Jade looked at her, "of course not. If I had to choose someone other than me to kiss my boyfriend than my obvious choice would be you." She said.

"Why?"

"Your feelings for Beck are on a friendly level, you'd never try and take him from me." Jade explained. "This is just one of the _many _reasons that you're my best friend."

Cat nodded, "okay," She said before moving off toward someone else so she didn't get too distracted.

_"Uh, let's start the first shot. Beck!" Tori looked at her clipboard._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let me have you on the couch."_

Cat couldn't help the smile as_ Jade growled, "girl!"_

_"For the shot!" Tori replied annoyed._

_They all looked toward the stairs as they heard another crash followed by "my bad!"_

_"You know, just yelling 'my bad' doesn't make it okay." Tori hollered back._

"We'll just film this scene first," Tori said, "and then we'll wrap it up and come back tomorrow."

"Since I'm not in this scene, can I just go home." Jade asked.

Tori looked at her, "what?" She shook her head, "No!"

Jade grabbed her coat from the kitchen table," bye." She said walking over to Beck and giving him a quick kiss, "Cat, come on." She said.

Cat looked at Tori before shrugged, "I'm not in this scene either." She said before grabbing her own things and making her way toward the door.

"I'll call you when I'm done!" Beck hollered out toward Jade.

The girl smiled, "kay."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride." Cat said as Jade pulled into her driveway.<p>

Jade nodded placing the car in park. "It's cool." She said, "no big deal."

Cat had her hand over the seatbelt button hesitating because she wasn't quite ready to leave. Jade looked at her, "you're sure you're okay?" She asked genuinely concerened, "you're still acting weird."

_Just lean in and kiss her,_ Cat thought, _the least she can do is push you away. Just close the space between you and kiss her lips. _As she thought about it Cat's eyes traveled around Jade's face.

"Cat?" Jade asked.

It's like Cat hadn't even heard her. She was still debating whether or not to lean in and kiss Jade, _Just do it and get it over with. If she doesn't feel the same way, at least you'll know and you can move on. _

"Cat?" Jade snapped her fingers infront of the other girls face, "are you okay?" She asked when Cat's eyes came into focus.

"huh, yeah," Cat nodded, "I-I'm fine." She looked out through the windshield, "I'm just afraid of the dark." She whispered.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "since when?"

"Now." Cat muttered.

Cat heard a click before Jade opened the driver door, "well, okay." she said, "then let's walk up together." She said.

Cat looked at her, "really?"

"Don't make a bigger deal out of it." Jade said, "I'm just trying to help."

Cat smiled undoing her own seatbelt. She then stepped out of the vehicle and walked with Jade up to her porch. "Thanks." She said when she got to the door.

Jade nodded as she looked at her friend, "you need to get over all of these fears." She said, "you know, one day I might not be around to protect you."

That made Cat's heart drop, "yeah." She whispered.

"Caterina, it's about time you got home!" Her mother gasped as she opened the door, "it's 11:30."

Cat looked at her mother, "sorry, we lost track of ti-"

"Oh, it's you!" Cat's mother snapped at Jade.

Jade looked at her taken aback, "I'm sorry?"

"How many times have I told you to stop talking to my daughter?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

Cat looked between the two of them, "wait, you what?"

"Cat, get inside!" Her mother snapped.

Cat and Jade shared a glance before the redhead went into her house.

As the door closed behind her she could hear, "I don't want you around her anymore. You and your dark and twisty ways could rub off on her."

She also heard Jade's reply, "haha, dark and twisty ways, what are you six?"

"Get off of my property!"

"I'll be friends with whomever I want." Jade retorted

* * *

><p>As her mother opened the door she saw Cat standing beside it, "Cat, honey, you should go to bed."<p>

"Jade's my friend mom." Cat said, "she'll never not be."

* * *

><p>Jade ignored Cat half of school the next day.<p>

Cat had finally cornered in the bathroom, "why are you avoiding me?" She asked.

"I'm not avoiding you." Jade said.

"Jade?"

"Look," the taller girl sighed, "I'm fine with driving you home, I'm fine with walking you up the stairs, I'm fine with making sure no one picks on you during the day, and I'm even fine with you annoying me with all your stupid stories...however, I am _not _fine with your mother yelling at me. I already have a mother of my own to do that."

Cat looked at the floor, "I'm sorry." She whispered, "but wh-"

"You didn't even help me, you just stood there and let her do it before you retreated inside!"

"What did you expect me to do? Disobey my mother?" Cat asked.

"Yeah," Jade nodded, "that's what I do."

"Well, I'm not you." Cat growled back.

"Clearly."

* * *

><p>That night Cat got a ride with Robbie to Tori's house and they shot the scene with her and Beck.<p>

"Okay, now when I say action," Tori started, "you-"

"I know what to do." Cat snapped. She was clearly still mad at Jade.

Tori looked at her oddly a moment before saying, "okay. Sorry." She cleared her throat, and 3, 2, 1; Action!"

_Cat took a light step toward Beck, "no, Monica." He said, "don't."_

_She doesn't listen as she grabbed his neck and kissed him. After they pull apart she collapsed._

_Beck stood still, heartbroken thinking he could have done something more to stop her__._

As Cat lied their pretending to be dead she could hear the movement around the room, she knew Beck was probably playing his part out still and calling the police about his dead 'lover.'

They filmed a few takes of that scene, a scene with Beck and Jade and a few shots of the Cat and Jade's scenes, other than that Jade and Cat hadn't said a word to eachother.

* * *

><p>The following day, the routines stayed the same. Jade avoided Cat and Cat decided not to try to work it out between them.<p>

"Maybe it's for the better." She said as she stopped at Robbie's locker.

"What's for the better?" The boy wondered.

"Jade and I fighting, if we're fighting then she can't possible love me back and I won't have to put up with heartbreak all the time."

Robbie shook his head, "am I the only one who knows about this?" He asked.

Cat shrugged,"well, yeah. I don't just go around yelling it out to everyon-though I could because if I did then Jade would kn-wait, yeah, no I can't just go out yelling it to everyone."

Robbie sighed, "well, if we had another person looking out for us, it'd be easier to plot a way for you to win Jade's heart."

Cat shook her head, "Robbie, I can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

The girl growled annoyed, "see, this is why I hate boys." She said pointing to them, "they're stupid."

* * *

><p><em>"Monica! Monica!" Jade cried as she hovered over the still girl. "Do not die on me, wake up." She continued to shake Cat. "I mean it wake up! Come on!" She then slapped her.<em>

_Cat broke character as she gasped and clutched her cheek. She glared at Jade a moment before looking at the camera, "ow!"_

_Tori then yelled, "cut!"_

_"What?" Jade asked annoyed._

_"You're not supposed to hit her."_

_"I felt that's what my character would do."_

_Cat combed her hands through her hair, "my face hurts!"_

_"Can we try it again, without the physical assault?" Tori said._

_"You're not the director." Jade pointed out._

_"Our director's over there playing with his laptop." Andre told them._

_They hear Dale laugh before Tori sighed, "wait here."_

"Jad-" Cat tried but the other girl stood up and walked over to the couch. Cat sighed, because the hitting was probably a result of the fight they had the other day.

_Tori came back a moment later with Dale, "all right for this scene I think we should...what scene are we shooting?"_

_"Scene 29." Tori growled, "where Olivia finds Monica dead."_

_"Ah, right." Dale said before stepping in front of Cat, "okay. Uh, I want you two up on the couch for that."_

_"You can't have them on the couch." Andre told him._

_"Why can't I?"_

_"Cause at the end of scene 28, Monica collapses on the floor."_

_Cat shrugged as she messed with her hair._

_"Well, we don't_ have _to shoot it that way." Dale said._

_"We already shot it Squires!" Andre snapped._

_Dale laughed, "when?"_

_"Last night, while you were in the Jacuzzi." Tori said._

_Jade sighed, "just show him the scene."_

_"You already cut it together?" Dale wondered bewildered._

_"Yeah," Andre said standing up, "here."_

When Cat looked up toward Jade as Andre showed him the 'death kiss' scene she saw Alison Preech (she was the makeup assistant) fixing Jade's hair and the only thing she could think up was how much she wished she was Alison in that moment.

_"Wow, the movie looks really good." Dale commented._

_"Thanks," Andre looked at him, his voice hinting sarcasm. "That means so much."_

_"So, see? Monica has to be on the floor." Tori sighed irritated._

_"Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's shoot one." Dale imputed. "Ready?"_

_Jade gets back to her spot beside Cat. "Roll." The 'director' said._

_"Can you please tell her not to slap me?" Cat asked him._

_"She should do whatever feels right." Dale told her._

_Jade gave a small smirk before saying, "lie down."_

_Cat did as she was told before Dale said, "Action."_

_"Monica! Monica!" Jade cried as she hovered over the still girl. "Do not die on me, wake up." She continued to shake Cat. "I mean it wake up! Come on!" She then slapped her._

_"Um, Jade?" Tori said as the gothic like girl continued to slap Cat, "um...I'll go get some ice."_

After Dale said cut Cat glared at Jade who gave her a satisfied smirk. The redhead then jumped up and made her way to the kitchen where Tori was waiting with a bag of ice.

"I don't know how you can deal with her?" Tori said, "the whole monster make-up thing when you told me about your guys' friendship and how it started, along with the neglection Jade's been dealing with." She shrugged, "It's all so crazy. It's a little too crazy."

Cat pressed the ice against her cheek, "I love her." She said.

Tori shrugged, "maybe so, but to just sit there and let her do all these nasty things to you is ju-"

"No," Cat interrupted taking a hold of Tori's wrist which had been flailing along with her hands, "I _love _her." She said.

Tori's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she said, "like, love, love?"

Cat nodded, "yes like that." She smiled, "wow, admitting it to someone else really seems to take a load off of my shoulders." She giggled, "I love her, so I can deal with all of her crazy, and one day, she'll realize we belong together and she'll have to deal with all my crazy in return." She looked at Tori, "maybe this bothers you, I don't know. But I know Jade, and she's not that ba-"

"Hey, Cat." A voice greeted softly from behind.

Cat and Tori faced Jade. "Hey." Cat muttered.

Jade shrugged, "I'm sorry about the slapping." She said. "You know a little." She smirked, "it seemed to take a my anger away." She stepped up toward her friends. "But, I realize it was probably painful for you." She gestured toward the ice, "so, I've come to offer yogurt."

"Yogurt?" Tori asked.

"Shut it, Vega!" Jade snapped before meeting Cat's eyes again, "what do you say?"

Cat smiled, "Okay." She said before turning back to Tori, she gave the Vega girl a wink as she handed the ice bag to her.

Then she left with Jade.

* * *

><p>They had a screening party the next day at the Blackbox theatre and although they had made up, Cat and Jade had sat in different spots. By the time Cat got there with Robbie, the seats Beck and Jade had tried to save were taken so Cat just sat with Robbie.<p>

_"Monica!" Jade yelled as they viewed the movie on the big screen the next night. "You cannot die!" More slaps before she yells, "you're gonna ruin everything...Monica!"_

_The screen goes to Beck's character's interrogation, "I-I don't know what happened."_

_"You're a killer!" The other guy growled._

_"I'm not. I loved her."_

_"You're a killer." They claimed again._

_"I loved her!" Beck hollered before slouching in his seat._

_The screen then shows Jade wipe blood from a knife before placing it in a drawer with Cat's picture inside._

_Cat gasped holding the ice to her cheek as she sees it because she forgot about it briefly._ Jade would never do that, _she thought before relaxing._

_The movie then ended and the credits play all claming the work was done by Dale. Cat clapped because she didn't realize it, "my face still hurts." She said to no one as she pressed the ice against her cheek once more._

_"Oh, yeah!" Dale yells, "haha! Whoo!"_

* * *

><p><em>As everyone else left the theatre Tori, Sinjin, Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Andre all stood in the far end staring angrly at Dale as he talked to a few people.<em>

"I'm still confused as to why we're mad." Cat smiled.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Dale took all the credit." She said, "he made it look like we had _nothing_ to do with the movie beside us playing the roles."

As the thoughts processed in her mind Cat gasped, "oh, my God!"

_"Shouldn't we say something to him?" Tori wondered._

_"Yeah!" Everyone agreed as they pushed her out toward him. She of course objected but no one let her stay._

"Tori will fix it." Robbie said whispering to Cat as Tori and Dale exchanged a few words.

"Yeah," Cat said, "she's kind of good for that."

Robbie nodded looking at Cat before looking at Jade, "I would hate to be beside her right now." He muttered, "she looks like she's gonna hit something."

Cat looked at her love before looking back to Robbie, "I'd still stand by her."

Robbie stared at the short girl a moment, "yeah."

"Yeah," Cat said before muttering, "I told Tori."

Robbie's eyes lit up, "you did?" He smiled, "Cat that's great. Now we'll have someone else to help out."

Cat nodded, less enthusied, "unless she tries to stop it." She muttered to herself.

_"Wait!" Tori snapped._

_"What?"_

_"You know I directed that movie." Tori growled, "Beck wrote it, and Andre did all the music and editing. And what did you do?"_

_"I took the credit!" He said._

_Cat shook her head disgustedly as Tori said, "well, that's mean. You should at least share the credit with us."_

_"Man, you really don't get Hollywood do you?" He shook his head, "oh, by the way the after party's been cancelled, so tell your friends, no after party."_

_"Hey, great movie Dale," some guy said shaking Dale's hand, "see you at the after party."_

_"I'm there!" He gave Tori one last smile before walking away._

* * *

><p>On Thursday night, Jade invited Cat to Join her, Tori and Andre at the Mack Murphy show so they could get some revenge on Dale as he appeared as a guest.<p>

Of course Cat agreed right away.

As they stood in Paramour Studios at the Mack Murphy said, the announcer came out on stage, _"Okay people; listen up, listen up we're about ten minutes away from go time on Up Late with Mack Murphy. So let me hear ya!" The announcer said before walking off stage._

_Cat cheered along with the audience ignoring Jade glare. "Look at all these stupid tourists." Jade growled._

_Andre then walked in with some woman._

_"Hey." He greeted._

_"Hey, Andre." Cat greeted._

_"Hi," Tori said. along with Jade._

_"This is my cousin Kendra." He said._

_"Hey," Tori said._

_Cat instead said, "pretty shirt."_

_Jade followed with, "s'up."_

_"She's a great actress." Andre shrugged._

_"I get paid up front." Kendra told them._

_Tori immediately gave her money as Cat and Jade had to dig through their bags._

_"Twenty," Kendra counted taking the money from Vega before moving on to Cat, "thirty." She grabbed more from Jade, "forty, keep it coming." She said before Jade handed her more, "fifty."_

_"Okay." Tori said, "So when Dale Squires sits down, you're gonna wait exactly two minutes and then you're gonna-"_

_"Andre told me what to do." Kendra said. "I don't have to hear it twice."_

_Tori stood up straight, "yes, ma'am." She said._

_After a moment Kendra looked Tori up and down, "what do you eat? Salad?"_

_Tori looked at her figure before mumbling, "Sometimes."_

_"Figures."_

Jade rolled her eyes and turned toward the hallway.

"I'll be right back." Cat whispered to Tori who grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" The younger Vega asked.

Cat shrugged, "I said I'd be back." She retorted pulling her arm out of Tori's grip.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Cat asked Jade as she pushed her way into the bathroom.<p>

Jade shrugged, "I'm fine." She sighed, "I just hate these types of shows."

"Why?" Cat laughed, "when you become famous for your acting, or singing, or writing-or all of them together, you're going to have to come to a lot of them."

Jade chuckled, "well, yeah, but I'll like them then."

Cat stepped forward, "hey, you know in your car the other day?" She started. She hesitated of course because she wasn't sure if she could say these words to Jade or not, but she wanted to try.

"Yeah?" Jade asked as she dug through her purse and grabbed her eyeliner.

Cat smiled as she noticed it was the same pencil she had given Jade a while back.

"Well, I was thinking," Cat said, "about it all, and I've been a little nervous and jittery about some thing's." She coninued unaware that the bathroom door had opened as it had made no noise.

Jade began to apply the makeup, "what kind of things?"

"Feelings mostly." Cat confessed.

"Ugh." Jade growled, "feelings are stupid."

Cat shook her head, "not these ones." She smiled as Jade eyed her through the mirror. "Jade I think that I might possibly, no-no, not possibly, I am in lo-"

"Guys!" Tori said from behind, "come on, Dale's out."

Jade sighed shoving the pencil back in her bag and walking past the door.

Cat looked at the Latina a moment. She eyed her warily.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked, "Cat, she has a boyfriend."

"I knew it!" Cat whispered harshly, "the look on your face the other day gave it away. I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with this."

Tori shook her head, "no, Cat, it's not that, I just-I'm trying to help you."

"Whatever." Cat snapped as she pushed passed her.

_Tori sat with Andre in the row infront of Cat and Jade._

_"And you're going to be working with Johnny Depp on a big movie?" Mack wondered._

_"Yeah," Dale grinned, "made the deal this morning."_

_"Awesome, I'm betting it didn't hurt that this new short film that you just did has already gotten like-what-three million views this week."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Have you guys seen Dale's short film?" Mack asked the audience they in turn clapped._

_Including Cat. "Jerk." Andre spat._

_"Thirty seconds." Tori said to relax him._

_Dale nodded, "yeah, um, about that film. I-I gotta be honest."_

_"You're not going into politics?" Mack wondered._

_Cat laughed, "that was off the cuff." She said looking to Jade._

_Dale shrugged, "It's just-I've been feeling kind of guilty."_

_"About?"_

_"Well, it wouldn't be fair for me to take credit for that movie. See most of the work was done by a really talented group of students from Hollywood Arts high school here in L.A."_

_Tori, Cat, Jade and Andre all looked up toward the stage shocked._

_"Specifically," Dale said taking his paper out of his pocket. "I would like to give credit to, Andre Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Mary Louise, Alison Preech, Ed Gray, Robbie Shapiro, Sinjin Van Cleef and most importantly Tori Vega."_

_As he named the students off, Cat smiled, "aw, he's giving us credit."_

_"On National TV," Jade added._

_Tori gasped, "your cousin!"_

_"My cousin!" Andre said._

_"She's gonna-"_

_"Oh, man!_

_"We have to stop her!" Tori said._

_As soon as she said that Cat and Jade leapt from their seats and as Tori and Andre made motions for Kendra to not do anything. "Abort! Abort!" Was whispered._

_Kendra winked and told them she was in the clear, definitely not getting the motions down._

_Tori looked down at her phone, "here we go." She said. And they all sat back in their seats._

_"Hey, there!" Kendra hollered standing up, "Dale Squires!"_

_"Uh-apparently you have a fan in the crowd." Mack said._

_Kendra made her way over to them, throwing down a guard and leaping on stage. "Hey Dale, how come you lied to me?"_

_"Uh, ma'am?" Mack asked._

_"I-I don't know you, I-I don't know her." Dale said._

_"Oh, so-You don't know me!" Kendra stepped forward. "This man took me to a fish restaurant two weeks ago and told me he loved me, and I haven't heard from him since!"_

_As the audience booed Dale Jade looked around with a nervous smile._

_"No, no, no, no. I-I, Co-come on, all right, she's lying. Okay." He looked at Kendra, "you are a liar."_

_"Liar! Oh no, that's it. I'm about to open up a cloud and rain all over you." She snapped taking out her earrings._

_Dale jumped up in fear trying to make and escape as Kendra ran toward him._

_"Oh, no, no, wait I-" Dale tried as she grabbed his leg._

_"I'll show you pressure-" Kendra hollered._

_"Can we go to a commercial?" Dale hollered out._

_"No way man, this is awesome. Are you guys liking this!" Mack laughed. The audience clapped. As Kendra held Dale over the chair._

_"No, no, oh." Dale cried._

_"How do you like that Dale Squires!" Kendra said._

_"She's so strong!" Cat gasped._

_"Dale gave us credit." Andre said disbelievingly._

_"Even I feel bad." Jade told them._

_"We should do something." Tori mentioned._

_"Waffles?" Cat suggested._

_"I like waffles." Tori agreed._

_"Waffles are good." Jade added._

_Andre nodded, "I know a place."_

_"Off we go." Tori said as they all stood up._

"You know," Jade said as they got out of her car and made their way toward the IHop enterance, "now that I think about it, we don't really have to feel bad about Kendra attacking Dale."

"And why's that?" Andre asked as he opened the door for them.

"Thanks." Jade whispered before she continued inside.

"How many?" The waitress waiting at the counter asked.

"Four." Jade replied before they followed her toward a table.

After they were all seated and they ordered their drinks Jade said, "he never said Cat's name." She shrugged, "he gave credit to everyone but Cat."

"That's not true." Tori said.

Jade rolled her eyes, "oh stop feeling guilty. You're only disagreeing because he said most importantly before he said your name." She rolled her eyes, "he said; Andre Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Mary Louise, Alison Preech, Ed Gray, Robbie Shapiro, Sinjin Van Cleef and then Tori Vega." She shrugged, "there was never a Cat Valentine."

"And she was in most of the movie." Andre stated.

Jade nodded, "exactly. So we shouldn't feel bad."

Tori didn't want to agree however she still nodded, "okay."

The waitress came back and they all ordered their food.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, the next chapter...oh and I listened to Dale list off the names a few times and I never heard Cat Valentine, he may have said it but I didn't hear it so sorry if I messed that up. Also Mary Louise, Alison Preech and Ed Gray are what I could make out, I don't know if those were the correct names or not.<strong>

**Also, question, should I continue on with the Second and Third season's too. I know I'm only in the middle of the first season but I'd like to know what you think. **

**...so, thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Rex Dies

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it...here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Cat sat with the rest of the class<em> about a week after the film thing with Dale Squires, _they were currently watching Tori and Beck do a scene on the stage. "How's your eggplant?" Tori wondered._

_"It's fine." Beck replied, "how's your spaghetti?"_

_Tori threw her fork down, "I hate you!"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not having spaghetti, I'm having spaghettini."_

_"What's the difference?"_

_"Spaghetti is a very thin noodle, spaghettini is a relatively fat noodle. We've been over this."_

_"I forgot!"_

_"I mean why do we even take a pasta class together." Tori complained._

_Beck then slammed his silverware on the table preparing to say his next line; however, he was interrupted by-_

_"And done!" Sikowitz claimed._

_"We're done?" Beck wondered still pointing at Tori._

_"But we still have a few more lines." Tori added._

_"I meant this is done," Sikowitz held his jar up._

_"What is that?" Andre asked for everyone._

_"Well, it was a jar of cream, but now that I've shaken it vigorously for an hour, it's butter."_

_"You make your own butter?" Jade wondered._

_"Indeed." The teacher agreed._

_"Is it good?" Robbie questioned._

_"I don't know." Sikowitz told him as he dropped the jar in the trashcan, "I refuse to eat dairy." He then turned toward the two on stage. "Tori, Beck, take your seats."_

_As Beck stood up he asked, "if he doesn't eat dairy then why would he-"_

_"I don't know. I don't get it." Tori answered._

_"Alright." Sikowitz started, "for the last few minutes of class, let's talk about the one act play I'm directing." He grinned as he eyed his students._

_"well?" Andre asked after a minute._

_"Well what?" Sikowitz wondered looking toward the boy._

_"You wanna talk about the one act play you're directing?" Andre tried._

_"Alright." Sikowitz said sounding annoyed. "First of all I wanna thank you all for auditioning. The two lead roles will be played by…" He paused as they did a foot stomp roll. Cat squealed not being able to hold in her excitement. "…Andre and Robbie!" Sikowitz shouted._

_"Cool." Andre smiled, while Robbie's reply was, "hot beef!"_

_"Ugh, would anyone else like to be my guardian?" Rex sounded._

_"Did any of the rest of us get parts?" Cat asked._

_Sikowitz sat in front of her, "aw, is a certain little redhead hoping she got a role in teachers play?"_

_Cat giggled, "she is!" She laughed._

_"Well, she didn't." Sikowitz told her._

_Cat's mouth dropped open, he totally lead me on!_

_"But-" Sikowitz said standing up again, "I do need some help with the backstage crew. Jade, Cat, I want you girls on lighting."_

_"Lighting?" Jade enunciated disgustedly._

_"Yes, you pronounced it perfectly." Sikowitz said. "Tori, I want you to work with…"_

Cat was sure that Sikowitz had finished that sentence, because why would he stop in the middle of a story, but she didn't hear the rest of the conversation in class. Sikowitz had put her and Jade in the same category. They would be working on the play together. This may be the best thing to happen to her in a long time, she might even get the chance to tell Jade how she feels.

The bell rang and the students began to part, "we're eating lunch on Andre's truck." Tori said looking at Cat, "you coming?"

"What?" Cat asked. She was still watching Jade; who had laced her fingers in Beck's and headed toward the door.

"You're coming." Tori said after a minute, "come on." She grabbed Cat's arm and pulled her toward the door.

"Beck and Jade coming?" Andre asked Tori.

The girl shook her head, "No, they want to eat alone."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "you never ask-" She was cut of as Tori pinched her arm. "Ow!"

"You alright little red?" Andre wondered.

"Yeah," Cat said yanking her arm from Tori's grip, "I'm lovely."

* * *

><p><em>After they got their lunch, they sat in the bed of Andre's truck eating. As Cat ate her sucker she watched Rex bounce back and forth as Tori opened her lunch. Rex groaned.<em>

_"Hey, cheekbones." Rex said. _

_"Yes, Rex?" Tori wondered._

_"You gonna eat that Tacito?"_

_"Sure am." Tori answered before trying to take a bite._

_"Come on, give me one bite!" Rex demanded._

_"No!" Tori snapped._

_"Can I smell it?"_

_"Robbie!" Tori growled._

_"Stop!" Robbie directed Rex._

_"Give me a bath." Rex answered._

_Robbie whispered, "later."_

_To change the subject Cat smiled, "so, I heard you went out with Jessica Wolff last night." Robbie smiled, "oh, yes. I did." "So, how'd it-" Andre was cut off as Trina walks passed them, "hi Tori, Tori's friends." Tori's phone goes off with an alert and she looked at it as Andre continues, "so, your date with Jessica?"_

_"Awesome!" Robbie sang._

_"Uh, not according to her last update on theSlap." Tori told him._

_"What'd she write?" Robbie wondered._

_"It's kind of mean." Tori answered honestly._

_Andre smiled, "read it!"_

_Cat laughed at Andre's reaction before looking over Tori's shoulder toward her phone._

_"Last night. Worst. Date. Ever." Tori read._

_"Uh, well-maybe, she went out with another guy after she went out with me, and then she wrote that about the other guy." Robbie tried._

_"Dude brought a puppet." Tori finished reading._

_"A puppet!" Rex growled._

_"She was talking about me." Robbie said disappointed._

_"I'm sorry." Tori told him._

_"Ah, who cares." Rex said, "you don't need to be hooking up with scrunge like that."_

_"Hi, everyone!" Trina greeted again once again walking in front of the truck. "Yeah," she then turned around pacing back their way. "That's right, Felony Jeans. And they're not knock offs. These are real Felony Jeans. The reali-o deali-o!"_

_"Reali-o deali-o?" Robbie asked._

_"I think that's Spanish for real deal." Cat told him._

_"And what's Spanish for dizzy redhead?" Rex wondered._

_Cat ignored him continuing to eat her sucker._

_"Aren't Felony Jeans like really expensive?" Tori asked her sister._

_"Yes, oh uh, do me a flavor and put this credit card back in mom's purse." She pulled the card from her pocket and handed it to her sister._

_"Why do I have to put it back in mom's-" She cut herself off as she heard Andre grunting. "what are you doing?" She asked the boy amused._

_"Trying to make myself cry." He answered._

_"Looks like you're about to puke." Rex stated._

_"Want me to jerk a knot in your tail?" Andre reacted._

_"Oh, my God." Rex said._

_"Why are you trying to make yourself cry?" Tori asked._

_"For the play. I'm supposed to cry in the last scene. Sikowitz says a real actor has to cry real tears."_

_"So?" Cat shrugged._

_"You're a great actor." Tori added._

_"Just cry real tears!" Cat finished._

_"You know how hard it is to make real tears come out?" Andre asked. Tori and Cat shared a look in which Cat laughed disbelievingly. "I mean I can cry and make it look real and make it sound real, but I don't see how an actor can just automatically make actual tears come out whenever. I mean it's like-" He cut himself off looking at Tori, Trina and Cat who were all sniffling._

Thinking about Jade is what got Cat crying, Jade wasn't hers and when she thought about it and actually admitted the fact to herself instead of just believed that one day she'll have the other girl for herself so for now not having her is good enough, when she thought about the technicality of it all…well it pretty much made her feel awful.

_"Well, ya'll are girls. It's easier for girls to cry." Andre defended before turning to look at a sniffling Robbie. "h-how do you-"_

_"Sometimes I have trouble not crying." Robbie said._

_"Oh-" Rex shook his head ashamed._

* * *

><p>School ended faster than expected the next day and as Cat put all her books in her locker Jade tapped her shoulder from behind, "you ready to do the lights?" Jade asked.<p>

"Hey," Cat greeted looking at her, "yeah, in a minute." She turned back to her locker and finished with her books. "Where's Beck?" She asked.

The other girl shrugged, "he went with Andre to get the Turblow Jet thing."

"The what?"

"It doest the tornado thing." Jade explained, "we're on the catwalk." She finished as they began the journey to the Blackbox Theatre.

"haha," Cat giggled, "catwalk."

Jade rolled her eyes, "I worry about you sometimes." She said.

Cat smiled as they walked into the theatre and made their way up to the balcony where the catwalk was. Jade immediately set to work and Cat assumed it was so she could leave sooner rather than later.

_When Sikowitz came into the room and said something about the catwalk Cat laughed. "I love that they call this a catwalk." She said looking at Jade who was messing with the wires. The gothic like girl looked at her oddly. "Cause my name is Cat." The redhead told her, "and look, I'm walking!" She then proceeded to walk with a little dance in her step, "walking on the catwalk."_

_"If someone was pushed off this catwalk and landed on the floor really hard, do you think they'd live?" Jade asked her._

_"Why are you asking that?" Cat asked concerned._

_"No reason." Jade told her._

_Cat totally got it though as she gasped before running away._

When Cat reached the floor she grabbed her purse and pulled out a bottle of beast repellant. She then continued on out to the main part of the theatre _"Hey," she greeted._

_"Hey." Andre returned._

_"You figure out a way to make yourself cry yet?"_

_"Nah, I tried all last night, and if I don't cry real tears Sikowitz is gonn-"_

_Cat cut him off as she sprayed the mixture into his eyes._

_"Ahh!" The boy hollered out from surprise dropping his papers, "what was that?"_

_Cat giggled pulling his hands down, "look, you're crying!"_

_"Yeah, what did you spray in my eyes?"_

_"Beast repellant." She said, "it's powerful enough to stop a man or a medium sized bear." She told him reading the label._

_"It burns." Andre told her._

_"That means it's working!" Cat gasped wiping his eyes._

As Andre walked away wiping at his eyes Tori walked over to Cat, "hey, you're not thinking about telling Jade are you?" She wondered.

Cat rolled her eyes, "I think that's my business. Don't you?"

Tori sighed, "I'm not trying to be mean about it Cat, I'm just saying-"

"I don't care about your opinion." Cat told her. "I can tell Jade whenever I feel like it."

"She has a boyfriend Cat."

"Yeah, I am aware-"

"Beck's a nice guy."

"I do realize that, too." Cat said. "It's not like Jade has to say yes, you know. If she did I would be extremely happy but, if she said no then I'd try to get over it. It's not my intention to hurt anyone, Beck included."

"What about Beck?" A voice asked from behind.

Cat and Tori turned around, "n-nothing." Tori said.

Cat eyed Jade a moment before saying, "I was thinking about asking him to join us at the movies tonight."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "we're going to the movies?"

"We don't have to." Cat said, "It was just a thought."

Jade shrugged, "no, we can go." She sighed, "just no sappy romance movie, okay?"

Cat smiled, "fine, but no horror movie either."

Jade rolled her eyes, "I'll ask Beck if I can borrow his car."

* * *

><p><em>The next day as they're preparing the last details for the play in twenty minutes<em> Cat watched Jade mess with some of the wires down on the floor as she stood on a latter. As the redhead watched her from the catwalk she smiled, _Jadey totally knows all this technical stuff…notice how handy she'll be when we're married cause I don't know any of this kind of-married? _She shook her head, _whoa! That would be awesome! _

_"Cat, don't turn on 21!" Jade hollered up._

_Cat snapped out of her thoughts, "Don't what?"_

_"Turn on 21!" Jade repeated._

_"21 On!" Cat replayed cheerfully._

_"No, no n-!" Jade was cut off as she was jolted by a shock._

_Cat's eyes widened as she clasped a hand over her mouth and switched 21 off._ Oh, my God!

_"Cat! You just shocked me!" Jade gasped surprised and probably a little hurt._

_"I'm sorry!" The other girl cried. She watched Jade let go of the wires before covering her eyes and __turning away. She couldn't believe she had just done._ I really hope she doesn't hate me.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Jade walked up toward her, "hey," she said.<p>

Cat looked up her eyes were glistening with tears.

Jade's eyes immediately softened, "hey, it's okay." She told her, "I'm fine."

Cat nodded as she stepped over to her and wrapped her arms around her, "don't hate me." She mumbled.

And Jade hugged her because she knew that Cat needed comforting at that moment, "I could never hate you."

After a moment they broke apart Cat leaned over and watched Robbie set Rex on a stack of hay-bail's before he walked away.

_"All right, adolescents!" Sikowitz hollered loud and clear coming into the room, "let's do some quick checks. Crew! Positions. Sunshine." The lights come on. "Love it. Chirping birds." Sinjin creates a rooter chirping and Sikowitz shakes his head, "no, not a cockfight. Peaceful birds." The other birds sound and he smiles, "charming. Thunder storm."_

_Jade and Cat start playing with the switches making the thunder clap and the lightning strike before turning it off. "Excellent." Sikowitz hollered, "light's up."_

_Jade and Cat then turned the lights back on._

_"Next, um, Tori, let's see the tornado."_

_"Full on?" Vega asked._

_"Full on. Blow me away." No one laughed at his lame crack of a joke, "just turn it on." He said before getting out of the way._

_"Here we go." Tori said before flipping the switches._

_The machine roared to life and things started to pull forward, "you're in reverse!" Beck yelled in a panic leaping to his feet._

_"Tori, turn it off!" Jade hollered._

_"Oh, Rex!" Cat added at the same time._

_"I know, I know-" Tori yelled pushing Beck's hand away to turn the machine off._

_Rex gets sucked into the machine and Tori screamed. Cat gasped clasping a hand over her mouth as Jade's jaw dropped._

_"Turn it off, turn it off!" Sikowitz exclaimed._

_Tori powered the machine down before gasping, "oh, my God!"_

_"The shirt's a little big, but uh, I think it looks pretty good." Robbie claimed as he came back from changing._

_Beck slowly moved in front of the jet._

_"Where's Rex?" Robbie wondered as he noticed his pal was gone._

_No one said a word._

* * *

><p>"Come on," Jade said grabbing Cat's arm. "Let's get down there." She began to pull Cat down toward the ground level. When they finished the steps and pushed through the curtain Robbie simply asked again, "Rex?"<p>

Tori shrugged, "I-" she couldn't say anything.

Cat looked at Jade, the girl actually had a sorrowful look upon her face. She didn't feel good about this and Cat took that as a good sign. It meant Tori was wrong, the Latina only saw Jade as a heartless person. Even though she's seen her cry, the whole break up with Beck.

Robbie looked around, "why won't anyone tell me where he is? This isn't funny. You know I don't like being messed with."

Everyone shared a glance before Jade stepped forward, Cat was still holding her hand. "Robbie," Jade said, "don't overreact okay, cause I'm sure it'll be fine." The taller girl said.

"Jade." Beck shook his head, it wasn't gonna be fine."

His girlfriend ignored him as she said, "The Turblow Jet was in reverse and when Tori turned it on Rex was sucked into the machine."

Robbie's eyes widened, "Rex!" He hollered jumping forward trying to get to the machine. _Jade, and Cat jumped to each side taking one of his arms as Sikowitz stood in front of him pushing him back._

"Beck get him out of there!" Jade demanded.

Cat watched as Beck and Tori began to fish in the machine to retrieve the puppet.

_"No, Rex!" Robbie hollered as Cat and Jade continued to hold him back with the teacher aiding. "Robbie!" Cat hollered trying to calm him down. The boy jumped in an attempt to get out of their grasps_ Cat noticed _his shoulder brush_ _against Jade's jaw_, she wonders briefly if it hurt or not _before continuing to hold him back as Beck and Tori pulled Rex from the machine._

_"Robbie it's okay." Sikowitz tried. "You just have to-"_

_"Is he okay!" Robbie hollered, "is rex okay?" He pushed himself free of their grip before screaming, "ahh!" As he caught sight of his puppet. "No, no, no, no, no!" He cried taking Rex away from Tori, "what did you do?" He cried._

_"I-I-I just-Um." Tori didn't know what to say._

_"Rex!" Robbie looked at the thing, "rex, can you hear me?"_

_"ah, uh, oh…I-is that you Rob?" Rex's weak voice sounded._

_"Robbie's here! It's okay." Robbie hugged him._

_"I-I'm busted up pretty bad."_

_"I-I've gotta get him to the hospital!" Robbie said._

_"Robbie-" Sikowitz started._

_"I've got too!"_

_"Robbie!" The teacher started again grabbing his arms, "you're staring in this play, the audience is outside waiting to come in, it's your duty to entertain them. No matter what."_

_"uh-oh, I feel cold." Rex mumbled._

_"Somebody's gotta take Rex to the hospital." Robbie said._

_"I-I'll take him." Tori volunteered._

_"I'll drive." Beck stated._

_"I'll go too." Cat shrugged._

_"Okay, does anyone else think this is bizarre? Come on, it can't just be me!" Jade inputted._

_"All right, Showtime." Andre said as he entered the room. As he took in everyone's emotional state he furrowed his eyebrows, "what'd I miss?"_

_"Tori tried to murder Rex." Sinjin answered._

_As Robbie sobbed, Tori hollered, "Sinjin!" She then held out her arms, "let me have him."_

_"No." Robbie hugged Rex closer._

_"We'll take him to the hospital." Cat tried._

_And Robbie trusted Cat so he nodded, "Okay." Handing the tiny thing to Tori._

_"I got him."_

_"Take care of him." Robbie demanded._

_"I promise."_

_Robbie kissed Rex's head goodbye before Tori, Beck and Cat left the room. As she walked forward Cat heard Jade say, "well, I'm not missing this." Before the girl pushed through the curtains as well._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait up!" Jade said stopping the other three on their journey down the halls of the school.<em>

_"What?" Tori asked._

_"Where are you all going?" Jade questioned._

_"To the hospital." Cat told her._

_"Cat." Tori said._

_"We're not really going to a hospital." Beck explained, as Jade played with her gum wrapper, "it's a puppet."_

_"Not to Robbie." Cat said combing her fingers through Rex's hair as Beck grabbed a soda from the vending machine._

_"You know what?" Jade started, "maybe we should take Rex to the hospital."_

_"Why?" Tori asked._

_"So he can die there!" Jade growled like it was obvious._

_Cat's mouth dropped open as she folded her arms, "Jade!" _She couldn't believe Jade could be this heartless.

____"It's not good for a 16 year-old guy to go though his life with his hand shoved up a-that." Jade defended.____

_Cat looked at Rex before looking back toward Jade. "Maybe this happened for a reason." Jade tried as if she was trying to comfort Cat._

_"But if rex dies Robbie's gonna-"_

_Jade cut Tori off by growling, "get over it and become a normal person? Yeah, that'd be tragic."_

_"She's got a point." Beck agreed._

_"I used to think my uncle Jesse was a normal person, but then I found out that every Sunday he soaks his feet in chicken fat." Cat said. Her friends all exchanged weird looks._

_"Let's take Rex to the hospital." Tori said turning away._

_"Let's go." Beck said._

_"Okay!" Cat smiled as they made their way to the parking lot._

* * *

><p>When they reached Beck's car, Cat and Jade rode in the back; Cat refused to sit by Tori for some reason that she kept secret from Beck, Tori and Jade. Though Tori was pretty sure it was because she was still angry about the whole ruined moment during their week with Dale Squires.<p>

"Hey, doctor dude." Tori greeted as they entered the hospital.

"Yes, can I help you." The man said.

"Well, it is your job." Jade said.

Beck looked at her and shook his head, indicating that she shouldn't be the one talking. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at the floor.

"We were hoping you could hook our friend here up to some machines and pretend he flatlines." Tori explained holding Rex up.

The doctor stared at the thing a moment before shaking his head, "it's a puppet."

"Wow, you should get a prize!" Jade sneered.

The doctor eyed her a minute, "you know, you're not a very nice child."

"No, I'm not." Jade shook her head.

"Would you please just do it?" Tori asked.

_"But he's a puppet." The doctor stated as he looked at his clipboard._

_"Yeah, yeah, we know he's a puppet." Beck said._

_"Look, we just want you to hook him up to one of those beepy machines and when our friend Robbie gets here, pretend he dies." Tori explained._

_"You want me to pretend this puppet dies?"_

_"Is there any reason that a grown man would soak his feet in chicken fat?" Cat wondered._

_"Chicken fat?" The doctor asked._

_Jade grabbed Cat's arm, "why don't you go make friends with that nice lady at the desk?" She gave her a smile._

_"Kay, kay!" Cat smiled running over to the desk as Jade pushed her forward lightly._

* * *

><p><em>"Hi!" Cat greeted the woman.<em>

The lady looked at her oddly, "uh, hi."

Cat smiled, "so, Mary." She said reading her nametag, "how long have you worked here."

"A while." Mary said.

"Oh, wow, that's a long time." Cat laughed.

"Why are you here?"

Cat shook her head, "oh, well Jade sent me over." She shrugged, "I was wondering if there was a medical reason why my uncle Jesse would soak his feet in chicken fat?"

_The woman shook her head, "I don't know why your uncle would soak his feet in chicken fat." She looked at her hand before asking once again why Cat was there._

_Cat blinked, "oh, because this puppet had a really bad accident and got hut, but he doesn't like to be called a puppet." She put her finger over her mouth indicating the woman to stay quiet._

_"mm-hmm." The lady nodded, "and uh, how did this puppet get hurt?"_

_Cat smiled, "see, well, my friend Tori was trying to make a tornado happen but she did it wrong so the puppet flew across the room into a big jet fan!"_

_"Ooh, a flying puppet."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"That's too bad." The lady said, "Uh, William, would you please take this young lady to out special room in section D?"_

_Cat smiled at the tall man who said, "of course." He then grabbed Cat's arm, "come on."_

_"Ooh!" Cat giggled, "an adventure!"_

* * *

><p>As William pulled her down the hall Cat hummed, "you know, after you finish taking me to section D, you should go back and get my friend Jade. She like's adventures too….well, actually she really only like's adventures when she's with a friend. I'm a friend. So, she'd like it…I think you'd like Jade William." She said looking up at the tall man, "she's a little grouchy, and coldhearted, but Jadelyn has trust issues. Jadelyn is such a pretty name, don't you think?"<p>

William nodded, "yeah, sure."

Cat nodded, "Jadey and I have been friends for so long, you think you could get her for me?"

"Sure."

"My name is Cat by the way." She told him.

They stopped in front of a room where a woman was holding two padded red cubes. They unlocked the door and led Cat inside. "ooh, white!" Cat cried. "It's pretty." The man and the woman lead her to the bench before they started to strap the cubes on her hands.

_"So, what are these for?" Cat asked._

_"They keep you from hurting yourself." William answered._

_"Oh, neat." Cat smiled before they other two left the room, "bye!" She waved. Cat sighed looking around the room before she sat down. As she hummed she looked at her hands, "bonk." she said as she smacked the cube against her head. "Bonk." She shrugged looking at the cubes again, "they work." She said, "it doesn't hurt at all. Bonk, bonk, bonk, bonkity, bonk, bonk, bonk." she then stood up putting the cubes to rest on her hips, "I'm Cubefist Man!" She said in a deeper voice, before punching the air as she cried, "bonk_, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk."

After a while the game got a little boring, she sighed as she sat back down, "when are you bringing in Jade!" She hollered, "Jade would hate this room it's all white." She looked around before laying back against the bench. "Hello!" She hollered, "is anyone listening." She shook her head, "I don't like this adventure!"

A few minutes later the door opened and William stepped back in. Cat hopped up from the bench, "did you bring Jade!"

William shook his head, "no, sorry." He bent down and grabbed the bench, "I'm just here to take this back."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "why am I in here?" She asked, "there's nothing for me to do. I still have to check on Rex…he's the puppet that I'm here for. I need to see if the doctors fixed him." She shrugged, "I'd like to be there when Robbie says goodbye."

William shook his head, "you said Jade right?"

"Yes, Jade. You'll bring her?"

"I'll see if I can find a Jade out there."

"West." Cat exclaimed as he stepped outside.

"Excuse me?" The man asked.

"Jadelyn West, it's her name." Cat said.

William nodded as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Cat sighed as she sat on the floor, it had been an hour and Jade still wasn't in here with her. <em>"Hello!" She yelled into the open, "my nose itches and I can't scratch it!" She she slams the cube on the ground. "Hello! Big man who brought me in here!" She takes a minute before saying, "oh, I know!" She scoots her slippers off before flopping on her back with a giggle. "Come here nose!" She cries, "time to get scratched." She uses her toe to scratch her nose as she laughed.<em>

* * *

><p>At least another hour went by before the door opened, "I swear, if you push me in there I will take my scissors out and stab you." A familiar voice threatens as Cat jumped up.<p>

William looks inside the room, "this Jadelyn?" He asked.

Cat nodded, "Jadey!"

The brunette whipped her head around and her hard eyes softened as she saw her friend, "there you are, we've been looking all over."

Cat shrugged, "Mary, the one at the desk asked this guy; William to bring me to their special room in section D. I'm guessing this is that room."

Jade shook her head as a little chuckle escaped her lips, "God." She looked at Cat, "honey, you're in the Mental Ward."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "but why?"

Jade shrugged, "they think you're crazy." She said before she looked at William, "she tell you about the puppet?"

William nodded looking at his patient clipboard, "and a friend trying to create a tornado."

Jade nodded, "yeah, Tori's an idiot and she did it wrong. It was for a play at Hollywood Arts. She was using the Turblow Jet to get the thing started and it was on suck instead of blow, so Rex; the puppet was sucked into the machine and he got torn up." Jade paused making sure the man was listening, "we came to the hospital to see if we could get a doctor to pretend Rex died so our friend Robbie could grow up and get over his puppet phase, the doctor agreed but only if Tori dated his son. So then they set up the date and Tori ended up making the machine show the heartbeat and Rex didn't die and Robbie's all happy and Trina had to go on the date with the doctors loser son." She shrugged, "Cat didn't lie, she just didn't explain in detail. She's crazy, but she's not mental."

William nodded, "okay, then I guess you can take her."

"Yeah, I wasn't looking for permission." Jade said grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her out of the room.

* * *

><p>When the day was finally over Cat checked her phone realizing Jade had updated her status:<p>

**_JADE WEST:  
><em>**

_**"I almost got electrocuted setting up lights for a school play."  
><strong>__**Mood=Electric**_

_**COMMENTS:**_

_**"Would you say it was a shocking experience? Hee Hee!"  
><strong>__**-CAT**_

__**"No I wouldn't say that."  
>-JADE<strong>__

Cat smiled as she set her phone down preparing for sleep, Jade had come to her rescue that day, that had to mean something.

Maybe the girl didn't love her back, not in the way she wanted her too. Maybe she just loved her greatly as a friend...

...but if friendship was all Cat got out of Jade, she was sure she could handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have that chapter, theSlap update is once again real, if you wanted to know...anyway...thanks for reading...<strong>

**...please review!**


	11. The Diddly Bops

**Hey, hey, it's taken me a little longer (Chemistry is stupid) but I've got this chapter done!**

* * *

><p>"So, I've learned that makeup was definitely not something I want to pursue in the future." Cat said as she looked at Jade.<p>

The girl nodded, "yeah, movie makeup is okay but I'll never actually do it as a career." She pulled the door open and held it for Cat before walking in with her.

_Aw how chivalrous, _Cat thought as she crossed into the building.

"Did you really only learn that now?" Jade asked her a moment later as they stopped at her locker, "I figured you would have learned it when you messed up Tori's face."

Cat's jaw dropped open, "aw, you thought it was bad?"

Jade immediately shook her head, "no, that's not what I said, I liked that makeup, she actually looked better with it on." She smirked, "I'm just surprised you're bringing it up now."

"Oh," Cat brushed the hair from her face, "that movie we were watching this morning reminded me of it."

The taller girl nodded as she grabbed her bag and they started walking toward Sikowitz's class, "your mom mad you stayed at my house last night?"

Cat shrugged, "yeah, probably." She smiled, "she'll get over it though."

When they finally reached Sikowitz's class they were surprised to find the teacher laughing at nothing, and everytime one of the students tried to ask him what was going on, he only laughed some more.

They never got an answer.

And that was the easiest class ever, as they did nothing the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>s the bell rang that morning Sikowitz continued to stand on the stage, "all right, nice work everyone." He said as his students began to file out of the room. "Wait, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie." He smiled as the kids each turned around as their name was called, "stay for a moment."<em>

_"Um, why do you have a woman's purse?" Tori asked with a grin._

_"I don't have a wom-" The teacher stopped as he looked at his right hand, "good Gandhi where did this come from?" As he dropped the purse he patted around his body, "and where's my dozen bagels?"_

_"Can I leave?" Jade asked as she leaned against Beck, holding his hand._

_"Wait." Sikowitz directed, forgetting about his bagels, "how would you teenagers like to do something for money?"_

_Robbie and Cat shared a confused glance._

_"Can we have some details first?" Tori wondered._

_"Well, I'm sure you're all familiar with Kevin Chase." Sikowitz began._

_"The guy who owns like half the hotels in Vegas?" Beck questioned._

_The teacher stomped his foot on the floor, "I'm telling the story!"_

_"Sorry." Beck said raising his hands in surrender._

_"Kevin," Sikowitz continued. "Was my roommate in college," he picked up a box from the floor, "and now he's extremely wealthy and his little boy is turning four years old," he continued as he sat on the box. "this week, ah, the big o-four." He smiled._

_"What do you want man?" Rex muttered._

_"Kevin hired the Waggafuffles," upon hearing that name Cat gasped and grabbed Robbie's arm, "to perform a song at his sons birthday party."_

_"Oh, I love the Waggafuffles!" Cat cried as she started to dance, "Wagga-wagga-wagga your fuffle left and right! Wagga-wagga-wagga your fuffle day and night! Wagga-"_

_"Shut up!" Rex snapped._

_She stared at the puppet before looking to Sikowitz, "Rex told me to shut up!" She said offended._

_"Yes." Sikowitz nodded, "thank you, Rex."_

_Cat gasped as she mouth dropped open. She then sat down because both Sikowitz and Rex had made her feel bad._

_"I'll give you this dollar to get to the point." Jade said stepping forward with a dollar extended toward the man._

_Sikowitz stood up walking over to her, "I couldn't possibly take your money." He said as he grabbed the dollar from the girl's hand and turned back around, stuffing the bill in his pocket, "apparently, the Waggafuffles," he started chuckling, "private jet c-crashed!" He continued to laugh._

Cat noticed_ Jade's smile wipe from her face as she looked at the teacher oddly._

_"And so, now Kevin needs a new musical group to perform at his sons birthday party." The teacher continued._

_Robbie looked around, "so, you want us to form a kiddy musical group?"_

_"For just one performance." The teacher stated._

_"No!" Jade growled grabbing Beck's hand and leading the group toward the door._

_"He'll pay you 1000 dollars."_

_"1000?" Tori asked._

_"Shall I tell my friend you're all in?"_

_"Uh, where would we do this?" Andre wondered._

_"I'll set up the party here at school. In the Blackbox theatre. You can perform on stage after the kids have their cake and ice-cream," As he continued his speech the door opened as woman came inside, "it'll be fantastic!"_

_"There you are!" The woman cried._

_Sikowitz smiled, "ah, my bagels!" He picked up the woman's purse and they continued with a trade. "Sorry about the, mix up there."_

_"Pull your head out of your pants." The woman growled before stalking off the stage._

_"Bye mom!" Sikowitz cried._

_"That was your mom?" Tori asked for everyone._

_Sikowitz let out a small chuckle, "no." He then dropped his bagels and hit his head against the chalkboard._

* * *

><p>"So, we wanna meet at my house later?" Tori asked as the group walked down the steps.<p>

"What time later?" Robbie wondered.

"I don't know," Tori shrugged, "how's seven?"

"Ooh, that's my favorite time!" Cat gushed.

"Cat." Jade shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

The redhead only blushed, "seven's good." She said turning back to Tori.

The younger Vega nodded, "great, is seven good for everyone?"

Beck, Andre, Robbie and Jade nodded and Tori smiled, "okay, well see you at seven."

As Tori, Andre and Robbie walk away Cat turned toward Jade and Beck, "can I have a ride?"

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, "to Tori's or to your house?"

"Both." Jade said.

Beck shrugged, "okay." He smiled, "yes, Cat you can have a ride."

The chipper girl nodded, "thanks, oh, and I don't want to go home." She smiled at the couple, "let's go to Skybucks."

"Ooh, yes, coffee." Jade agreed as they turned toward the key.

"I'm buying." Beck nodded.

* * *

><p>Beck, Jade and Cat spent a good hour at Skybucks before running to Cat's house to get some clothes so she could stay at Jade's again that night. They then drove to Tori's.<p>

They arrvied second, only behind Robbie.

Andre came a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><em>Cat sat next to the wall leading to the kitchen on the stair thing, she was holding a stuffed purple bunny she had brought. Beck was laying on the couch Jade was leaning against from her spot on the floor while she snipped at flowers with the scissors she brought from home. Andre was at the piano, Robbie sat on the other couch playing his guitar.<em>

_Tori walked over to Andre carrying some beverage in her hand, "okay, what do we have so far?" She asked setting the drinks on the piano._

_"I don't know." Andre said, "uh, Cat, record this."_

_Cat smiled from her position on the stair thing, "kay, kay." She said picking up her phone and hitting the record button. "Recording!"_

_Andre smiled as he began to play the piano:_

_'My grandpa has a nose, and my grandma has a nose,_  
><em>Everyone you know has a nose, nose, nose'<em>

_"My grandfather's nose was blown off in the war, so that song is a filthy lie." Jade snapped as she played with her scissors._

_Andre looked at her, "well, I'm sorry. I'm a serious musician. I don't know how to write a little kiddy song."_

_"Why did we say we'd do this?" Beck asked._

_"It'll be fun!" Cat answered._

_Jade laughed, "yeah, it's so fun to put on humiliating costumes and dance around like idiots for sticky little three-year-olds."_

Well, that was sarcastic, _Cat thought._

_"Four-year-olds." Tori defended, "and my mom grew those flowers in her garden!"_

_"They're lovely." Jade said before continuing to snip at them with her scissors._

_Changing the subject Robbie smiled, "hey, so what do you guys think about this song?" He cleared his throat before he strummed his guitar:_

_'It's fun to run, it's fun to play_  
><em>It's fun to make things out of clay<em>  
><em>It's fun to fill your car with gas<em>  
><em>It's fun to break, things made of glass<em>

_As he continued to sing Cat's eyes got big with worry and she looked around her friends wondering if he was serious._

_Broken glass can cut your hand  
><em>_And then you'll bleed across the land  
><em>_Ask any woman child or-'_

_"We're not doing that!" Tori snapped._

_"Well, we have to write a song about something," Cat defended Robbie. His song wasn't great, but at least he wrote something._

_"Okay, let's think." Beck sat up, "what do four-year-old little kids like?"_

_"Um, cartoons?" Cat tried._

_"Animals." Andre added._

_"Being annoying." Jade threw in as she snipped the head off a flower._

_"Broken glass!" Robbie sang._

_They all looked at him oddly before they heard a buzz, Andre smiled as he looked at his phone, "oh, I gotta take this." He said getting up. "Back in a sec. Hey, how you doing?"_

_"Oh, right here." Tori said looking at her laptop, "on Splashface the top seven most popular kiddy songs are about food."_

_"So, let's write a kiddy song about food." Cat suggested._

_'Oh broken glass is not a food  
><em>_So don't you listen to some dude  
><em>_Who says put cheese on broken glass and make a sandwich  
><em>_Out of broken glass'_

_"What is wrong with you?" Tori asked as Robbie finished._

_Robbie looked at her sadly shrugging his shoulders._

_"I like it." Jade said._

_Robbie gave her an appreciative look pointing toward her._

_"All right, great!" Andre hung up his phone, "yo, Tori come here." He waved her over._

_Tori gave Beck the laptop before she hopped up "come on, hurry." Andre cried._

_Cat walked over and sat by Beck._

"Watching anything good?" Cat asked as she looked at the laptop.

Beck shook his head, "not watching anything, Jade wants to see a movie tomorrow and I'm trying to find one she'd like on the listing."

Cat smiled, "aw, that's nice."

"He's a good boyfriend." Jade said from her spot on the floor.

Cat shared a smile with her before she looked back toward the computer screen, "what about that one?" She pointed at the movie title, "Soft scissor."

"Soft Scissor?" Jade asked, "no scissor is soft, if you have a soft scissor it must be broken."

Beck chuckled at his girlfriend's disappointment before he looked back to the machine, "it's actually a horror movie, it's abo-"

"Ooh, let's see that one." Jade said.

"Don't you wanna know what it's about?" Cat wondered.

"Why?" Jade asked, "we'll find out when we watch it."

* * *

><p>It took them three hours to come up with any type of song.<p>

Each result was denied by at least one person within the group.

They all ended up falling asleep that night, they woke up in the morning to the sound of Andre singing with the piano.

* * *

><p>As they prepared themselves for the party performance Cat pulled on her green suit. "Cat!" She heard a voice hollar from behind the curtains. She raised her eyebrows before looking behind the curtain, "Jade?" She asked looking at the girl.<p>

Jade stood there looking at her a moment before sighing, "I can't get in this stupid costume, I think it's the wrong size."

Cat smiled, "Jadey, I don't think it's actual size."

"Whatever, I'm not fat." Jade snapped.

Cat laughed, "I never called you fat."

"There's something wrong with this stupid costume."

The redhead was still laughing as she walked over to her love, _seriously, how cute is she? _She thought.

She tried to help Jade get into the costume but after three failed attempts she sighed, "here let me go ask Tori."

"No!" The other girl replied, "it's humiliating."

Cat rubbed her arm soothingly, "I'll be right back." She told her.

She didn't want to get Tori, but unfortunately she had too.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey," Cat said as she found the girl talking to Sikowitz, "you better come help Jade."<em>

_"With what?"_

_"She can't get her boobs in the hamburger." Cat said sadly._

_"Pardon?" Sikowitz blinked._

_Tori sighed, "Just-we'll be ready in ten minutes." She said grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her away, "come on." She said as the redhead giggled._

* * *

><p>"Now this is funny." Tori laughed as she looked at the girl with the hamburger.<p>

Jade rolled her eyes, "dude, either help me or get out." She growled.

Tori raised her hands in defeat, "all right, all right, I'm comming, don't yell."

Cat giggled once more as she and Tori set to work helping Jade.

* * *

><p><em>"All right children, how many of you like a musical group called the Waggafuffles?" Sikowitz wonders<em>

_The kids all scream. "Yes! Well, they're not here." The kids then all boo, "now, now! Don't be like that."_

_A little girl raised her hand and Sikowitz waved her on to speak, "I heard the Waggafuffles plane fell on a mountain."_

_Sikowitz did an awkward laugh, "anyway, the important part is, we have a brand new musical group to do a song for you today." The kids cheered again, "uh-huh, okay, I give you the-um-uh-the wor-the...Diddly-Bops!"_

_They all clapped again as Cat lead the group outside._

_"Hi, kids!" Cat smiled._

_"Apparently, we're the Diddly-Bops!" Tori faked happiness._

_"We're here to sing you a special song." Andre added._

_"All about your favorite foods." Robbie said._

_"Sing about dinosaurs." A little boy requested._

_With a fake smile Beck said, "no!"_

_"Now, get ready!" Cat said as the music started._

_[Tori]_  
><em>'What I like about cheese,<em>  
><em>Is that you can put it on veggies,<em>  
><em>And it tastes, Mmm mmm so good<em>

_[Cat]_  
><em>Yeah!<em>

_[Tori & Andre]_  
><em>I like to talk about food,<em>  
><em>'Cuz it's my favorite thing to do,<em>  
><em>Every treat from yellow to blue,<em>  
><em>Red to green, so lets all sing!<em>

_[Tori]_  
><em>Tell me all about your favorite foods<em>

_[Robbie]_  
><em>Mine is pizza!<em>

_[Jade]_  
><em>And I like hamburgers, too.<em>

_[Cat and Andre]_  
><em>I'll eat ice-cream cake,<em>  
><em>till my tummy aches<em>

_[All]_  
><em>But then here's what I'll do,<em>  
><em>Here is what I'll do,<em>  
><em>Share some of mine with you.<em>  
><em>(Yummy, yummy,)<em>  
><em>(Ooohh, in my tummy)<em>  
><em>(Ooohh, yummy yummy.)<em>  
><em>All of my favorite foods<em>  
><em>(Yummy, yummy)<em>  
><em>(Ooohh, in my tummy)<em>  
><em>(Ooohh, yummy yummy.)<em>

_As they continued to dance Jade growled, "hate this."_

_Tori replied with, "1000 bucks."_

_Jade ended with, "not enough."_

_[All]  
><em>_Well, I like noodles in a bowl,  
>Chicken nuggets make me lose control,<br>'Cause they taste  
>Mmm, mmm, so good<em>

_[Cat]_  
><em>Yeah!<em>

_[Cat and Andre]_  
><em>I'll eat ice-cream cake,<em>  
><em>till my tummy aches<em>

[All]  
><em>But then here's what I'll do,<br>Here is what I'll do,  
>Share some of mine with you.<br>(Yummy, yummy,)  
>Food!<em>

_As they ended the little kids cheered as their parents clapped._

_"Do another song!" Sinjin cried._

_"No!" Beck repeated._

_"Happy birthday, Henry!" Tori smiled._

_"We did this for money." Jade growled before walking off the stage._

_Cat waved to the kids as she followed her friends off stage._

* * *

><p>Cat spent the night with Jade again that night, because it was kind of late when they finally got all of her costumes off and everything.<p>

Her mother wasn't very happy when she found out that Jade was who her daughter was staying with.

Cat couldn't really say she cared.

* * *

><p>"I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." Cat told Jade and Beck as they walked down the halls of the Green Meadow Mall.<p>

"You sure?" Jade asked, "Beck's just picking up some things before we take you back home, it'll only be a moment."

Cat nodded, "yeah, I have something to do, but I'll meet you back outside."

Jade eyed her a moment; sometimes she felt like Cat hanging out with her and Beck made the girl feel like a third wheel, and that was never her intention, nor was it Beck's so they tried to include her as much as possible, and they did less couple-y things when Cat was around so she didn't feel left out.

"Okay, we'll meet you later." Beck said after a moment grabbign his girlfriend's hand and walking with her.

* * *

><p>Cat ended up talking to the Mall Manager and set up another gig for the Diddly-Bops<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey you guys!" She cheered as she ran up to the table during lunch. "Guess what? I got us another gig!" She laughs before taking a sip of her drink.<em>

_"What kind of gig?" Tori asked._

_"The Diddly-Bops" Cat smiles. "I got us booked at the Green Meadow Mall, Friday after school."_

_"Why?" Tori asked._

_"Cause little kids love us." Cat said as if it was obvious. "I thought we all liked being the Diddly-Bops?" She took another drink._

_"Not really," Beck told her._

_"No." Robbie said._

_"We hate it!" Jade agreed._

_"It ruined my life," Andre agreed._

_"Never." Tori said._

_Cat looked at them confused, "but they're gonna pay us and I promised we'd be there-"_

_Jade interrupted her, "we are never performing at the Diddly-Bops ever again." She set her straight._

_Cat looked at her hurt, "aw, fooey."_

_"Why don't you rip her arm off?" Rex asked the gothic-like girl._

_Jade pretended to jump toward him and he backed off afraid._

_"I'll be a Diddly-Bop." Trina told the redhead._

_"You will!" Cat smiled._

_"Why?" Jade asked._

_Trina continued to smile, "cause, I'll be onstage performing and getting paid to sing in front of people who adore me."_

_"You'll be dressed as a hamburger." Beck told her._

_"Singing to four-year-olds." Robbie added._

_"Don't you have any respect for yourself?" Tori asked her sister._

_Cat smiled at Trina as the older Vega said, "take me to the hamburger."_

_"Come on!" Cat cried before she and Trina left the group._

* * *

><p>"So, Jade wore this?" Trina asked holding up the burger costume.<p>

Cat nodded, "yes, just once, during the performance." _But she looked adorable, _she thought.

"How did she fit in here?" The other girl wondered.

"It was a hassle but Tori and I helped so we got it working fine." Cat explained, "okay, so we'll meet at the mall on Friday after school." Cat told her.

Trina nodded, "yeah, and don't worry about the rest of the slots, I'll find some other people to fill in."

"Kay, kay!"

* * *

><p>"You know, it's your last chance to make a getaway." Jade said as she pulled into the Green Meadow Mall parking lot, "I can easily speed outta here and we'll go unnoticed."<p>

Cat shook her head as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "I like being a Diddly-Bop, beside that I promised I'd be here." She smiled, "thanks for the ride."

Jade shrugged, "whatever." As Cat got out of the car Jade looked at her, "don't get yourself killed, okay?'

Cat looked at her oddly.

"I don't think I could live without you."

It was that comment that got her heart racing and put a jump in Cat's step the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em>"All right, everyone, settle down." The guy holding the show said as he stood on stage, "now, let's give a warm Green Meadow welcome to the internet sensation...the Diddly-Bops!"<em>

_Sikowitz, Cat, Trina, Sinjin and one of Sinjin's friends ran onto the stage as the kids cheered._

_"Hi, kids" Cat smiled._

_"Welcome to the Green Meadow Mall!" Trina smiled._

_"A good place to shop," Sinjin added with a forced tone._

_"I'm a hotdog." Sikowitz pointed to himself._

_[All]_  
><em>'What I like about cheese,<br>Is that you can put it on veggies,  
>And it tastes, Mmm mmm so good<em>

_[Cat]_  
><em>Yeah!<em>

_[All]  
><em>_I like to talk about food,_  
><em>'Cuz it's my favorite thing to do,<em>

_"Those aren't the real Diddly-Bops!" A boy cried._

_"We are too, the Diddly-Bops!" Trina said._

_"They're fakers!" A girl cried as she jumped up._

_Cat gasped at the girl as the children cried, "boo!"_

_"That guy's like 100 years old." The boy pointed to Sikowitz._

_"I'm 34!" Sikowitz defended._

_"Fakers!" The girl cried again._

_"Fakers!" Was followed once more. The kids then all started throwing balls and food at them. Cat tried to quietly slip to the back, but it didn't help that much._

"No, wait!" Cat cried as the kids surrounded her, "don't touch me. I'm a real Diddly-Bop," she said, "this was my broccoli costume!" It did no good, the kids still attacked. _They ended up pulling Trina down and pushing Sikowitz off the stage._

"Quick, to the van!" Sikowitz cried out to all the teens, "get to the van!"

Cat pushed the children away from her, but not before they _tore the top off of her broccoli_. "Let's go!" She cried before jumping over some of the kids and running toward the door.

"Cat, help!" Trina cried out.

The redhead turned toward her and pulled her arm, when she pulled Trina away _it looked like someone had taken a bite from her hamburger costume._

* * *

><p><em>The van pulled up and one by one the 'Diddly-Bops' file out of the vehicle each with damage done to their costume.<em>

_Cat gasped as she fell to the ground. Trina bent down and helped her up._

_Cat ended up cheering along with the rest of the fake Diddly-Bops as they listened to Andre's song._

_It was a love song_, and it immediately made her think of Jade, she scanned the lot for Jade finding _her toward the front with Beck._ Her heart sank a little, but she kind of figured the girl would be with Beck.

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true.<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl,<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_Nah Nah Nah_  
><em>Nah Nah Nah<em>  
><em>Nah Nah Nah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>Nah Nah Nah<em>  
><em>Nah Nah Nah<em>  
><em>Nah Nah Nah<em>

_Yeah I know that you are blessed_  
><em>But there's something you're missing yet<em>  
><em>Your own melody... oh baby<em>  
><em>As I strum my guitar<em>  
><em>You should know what you are to me<em>  
><em>My everything ... yeah<em>  
><em>I don't know what you been used to<em>  
><em>Never been with a girl like you<em>  
><em>But, I can give you a love that's true too<em>  
><em>Your heart, not material things<em>

During the second chorus Cat watched _Beck grab Jade's face lightly, turning her to face him before he kissed her._ She smiled though because Jade was happy, in the end that's really all that mattered to her.

Jade being happy.

Or at least she pretended that was all that mattered.

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true (My soul is true)<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you)_  
><em>What I can't say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)<em>  
><em>Every word, Every verse<em>  
><em>I'll be there baby<em>  
><em>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)<em>  
><em>I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true<em>

_I'll give you my song (Song)_  
><em>These words to you (Words)<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)<em>  
><em>My soul is true<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>  
><em>I'll give you my song (Song)<em>  
><em>These words to you (Words)<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)<em>  
><em>My soul is true<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you girl<em>  
><em>But all that I can do (All that I can do)<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have it, hope you enjoyed, please review...<strong>

**...thanks for reading!**


	12. Cat's New Boyfriend

**As always, sorry for the wait, I feel a little lame making you all wait that much...**

* * *

><p><strong>Where are you?<br>-Cat**

She was sitting on a bench outside Skybucks waiting for Jade. The girl had promised her that they'd be spending the whole Saturday together because they had been drifting apart lately. What with all the dates Jade had with Beck, and the school workload being thrown on them.

She was a little aggrivated because Jade still wasn't there.

She promised she'd be there.

**Babysitting. My dad bailed on picking my brother up and I'm stuck, sorry.  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat huffed as she stared at the message. Bitterly she typed.

**Is Beck with you?  
>-Cat<strong>

The reply was simple. And pretty obvious.

**Yeah.  
>-Jade<strong>

That only angered Cat more, she growled tossing her phone aside, not even caring as she saw it break in two. That was it, that was the last time.

Jade was unreliable.

She was bitter.

She was terrible.

And Cat was done.

She was actually done.

From this point on, Jade meant nothing to her.

"You mean nothing!" She growled bitterly.

* * *

><p>A beat of silence passed before a pair of hands retrieved the two halves of the phone, the boy the hands belonged to stood straight and smiled at Cat, "these belong to you?"<p>

The girl nodded sadly, "yeah."

He took the few steps toward her and handed them over, "here you go." He said.

"Thanks." It was a whisper.

"You know, sometimes phones get a bit annoying, but throwing them never really helps."

Cat nodded, "I'm aware. Thanks." She looked at her device, thankful that the back had only popped open revealing the battery. She clipped it back on before looking at the boy for the first time.

And _wow _she liked what she saw. "Hi." She said.

It was an innocent hello. Not that it should matter anymore. She was over her previous crush.

"Hey." He smiled, "I'm Daniel."

"Cat." She returned.

He nodded before pointing to the building, "are you waiting for someone?"

Cat began to say yes, however she stopped halfway before smiling at him, "no, no I'm not."

He grinned, "cool." He shrugged, "can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

The redhead jumped to her feet, "I would love some, actually."

_Take that Jadelyn West!_

* * *

><p>"So where are you from?" Cat asked as she sat inside Skybucks across from Daniel.<p>

"Here, in California. San Diego."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, I moved to L.A. when I was nine though so, I've been here a while." He took a drink of his coffee before shrugging, "you?"

"Same." She said before blushing, "I-I mean the California part, not the San Diego part." She giggled, "I'm from L.A."

She had been sitting with him for a little over two hours, and she had learned pretty much all about him, he was sixteen, like her and he loved music.

What more was there to know?

"I'm gonna get more coffee," Daniel said standing up, "would you like another?"

"Please?" Cat asked, Daniel nodded as he walked away.

He was so nice.

As Cat's phone buzzed she looked at the caller ID. _Jade West._ She frowned before opening the new text message.

**Hey, I'm free now, dad just picked him up. What do you say to a movie?  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat's heart sank, Jade was free, however, she shook her head. She had to hold her ground. Jade was with Beck, that wasn't stopping anytime soon. So she quickly shot back.

**I'm busy now, can't.  
>-Cat<strong>

She watched Daniel at the counter paying the cashier as her phone buzzed again.

**I'm really sorry about earlier, Cat. But I'm trying here, I'll let you pick the movie.  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat had to take a deep breath to stop herself from giving in.

**Take Beck.  
>-Cat<strong>

It was a little rude, but hey...

...Jade kind of deserved it.

"Here we are." Daniel said returning to the table, he slid the coffee to her and smiled, "so where do you go to school at?" He asked.

Cat smiled as she recieved no more texts, her message must have gotten through, "Hollywood Arts!" She gushed, "and you?"

"Sherwood."

Cat nodded, as she took a sip of her drink, why did that name sound so familiar?

* * *

><p>They had ended up talking for another hour and they exchanged phone numbers before Daniel said he had to get back to running the errands he had been doing for his mother.<p>

So, naturally, Cat went home.

What she wasn't expecting when she got there was Jade West sitting on her front steps.

The moment she saw the girl Jade stood up, "hey." She said.

Cat stopped in her tracks and shrugged, "hi."

Jade walked over to her, but stopped as she noticed Cat took a few steps back. "Why are you so upset?" Jade asked.

Cat rolled her eyes, "like you don't know."

Jade shrugged, "no, honestly, Cat, I have no idea." She sighed, "I don't get you."

"You're the only one who gets me!" Cat snapped back.

The gothic like girl only stared at her.

And yes, Cat was fighting back tears.

"I want my friend back." Cat said.

Jade squinted her eyes in confusion, "what are you talking about, I'm right here."

Cat shook her head, "no, you don't get to do that." She growled. And Jade actually looked surprised, "I'm there for you when something happens between you and Beck, and I'm there for you when you have issues with your family...I asked for one day, just one day and you spent it how you always do!"

Jade sighed, "I was babysitting!"

"With Beck!" Cat hollered back, "it's always him."

Jade took a moment but she said, "well, he's my boyfriend."

"But I'm your _best_ friend." Cat countered, "you could have called me for help. _We _were supposed to hang out today."

Jade didn't know how to respond, "Cat, I-I'm sorry." She said.

"Save it," Cat said stalking past her and pushing up her stairs, "I have a date tomorrow so don't count on me for anything." She hissed opening the door and slamming it shut after pushing inside.

* * *

><p>"Cat honey, are you okay?" Her mother asked as she noticed her daughters distraught state.<p>

Cat nodded as she started for the stairs, "Jade and I are no longer friends."

She could hear the smile in her mother's voice as she said, "I'm so sorry honey."

She didn't care.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since then and Jade and Cat hadn't said a single word to each other.<p>

Sure, Beck, Tori, Andre and Robbie had noticed the fighting friends but no one risked bringing it up. They knew both Jade _and_ Cat could be vicious if need be. So they went about their days acting as if nothing was wrong.

And Cat easily told everyone how much fun she was having with her new boyfriend, because even if she still had tiny microscopic feelings left for Jade, she knew Daniel was good people.

* * *

><p>As she walked down through the hall one afternoon after Script Writing class she paused noticing Jade with Tori and Beck talking to Daniel.<p>

_She shrieked excitedly _hoping for some sort of effect on Jade. _"Daniel!" She then leaps into his arms._

_"Hey, babe." He said catching her as they kiss._

_Jade laughed, not believing it as Beck chuckled from beside her looking at the ground. "This is the guy I've been telling you about." Cat smiled looking at Jade _she's hinting a scent of anger, maybe jealousy, the thought makes her smile. _"My boyfriend!"_

_"Oh," Tori mumbled._

_Cat giggled again, "Daniel, these are my friends, Beck, Jade and that's Tori." _Yes, she's aware she still called Jade a friend. They have known each other for years.

_"Yeah." Tori said waving, "w-we've met." _

_Daniel let out a nervous chuckle as Cat continued to smile, "really, you know Daniel?"_

_"Oh, she knows Daniel." Jade smiled._

_Tori shoots a glare in her direction. "So." She said after a moment of silence._

Cat eyes Jade a moment, still hoping for some sign that this whole thing between them might not be over. Seriously, the girl is sending her mixed signals.

_"So." Daniel smiled as Cat clinged to him._

_"So." Jade repeated drawing the word out._

_Beck looked amused._

_"How come everyone's being all weird?" Cat wondered._

_"I'll tell her!" Jade Jumped at the chance._

_"No, you won't." Beck stated._

_Cat smiled at them briefly before frowning once more and looking at Tori._

_"Cat. Um, I used to go to Sherwood, with Danny, before I came to school here." Tori explained awkwardly._

_"Oh, so you guys were friends." Cat tried._

_"Yeah," Jade stepped in between Tori and Cat, "they were _good _friends." She grinned._

_"I-I'm confused." Cat admitted looking to her boyfriend._

_"Danny and I used to date." Tori said._

_Cat gasped, because she was not expecting that._

_Beck then stepped over and tapped Jade on the shoulder, "hey, why don't we walk over to some other location."_

_"Okay, wait." Cat said trying to sort it out, "so you and Tori were like..." She couldn't finish._

_"Girlfriend." Daniel pointed to Vega._

_"Boyfriend." Tori finished._

_"So." Cat shook her head, she was still so confused, and slightly worried._

_"Don't feel weird about this." Daniel comforted._

_"You really shouldn't," Tori added, "I-I mean we broke up a year ago."_

_"Yeah, it's, it's been a year." Daniel tried._

_"It's only been eleven months!" Tori snapped._

_"What difference does it make?" Daniel wondered._

_"Forget it!" Tori snapped once more, "the point is, I'm totally cool with you guys dating."_

_"And I'm totally cool that you two are friends." Daniel stated._

_Cat then smiled, "well," she looked at Jade, "okay, then, it's all happy!"_

_Tori and Beck smiled as Jade sighed, "ugh, I'm bored now." She stated walking away._

_"I apologize for...her." Beck said before he followed his girlfriend._

As Cat saw Beck lean in to kiss Jade, she pulled Daniel close to her, capturing his lips with her own, as she did this she realized, trying to be over Jade was useless and kind of pointless...because it wasn't working.

_"So, how did you guy's meet..." _She heard _Tori trail off before _hearing, _"hey, d-do you guys wanna go..." _She figured _Tori saw Jade and Beck kissing as well. "Yeah, I...Okay!" Tori hurried away._

* * *

><p>"So, Daniel seems like a nice guy." Jade said as she cautiously stood behind Cat's locker.<p>

The redhead closed the door and looked at her.

"We're still not talking?" Jade wondered.

Cat only shrugged.

Jade sighed, "Cat, I apologized...what more do you want from me?"

_I want you to love me, _Cat thought. She shrugged again, "I don't know."

Jade bit her lip, "double date?" She requested, "you and Daniel and Beck and I."

Cat didn't want to but she gave in, nodding along because, what harm could it do? "I'll ask him if he wants to do it."

"Kay. Call me later?"

"Yeah," Cat agreed, "sure."

* * *

><p>She met Daniel outside as he picked her up for school, "Jade wants to double." Cat said as she buckled her seatbelt.<p>

Daniel started his car and nodded, "cool, she and Beck seem all right."

Cat nodded, "well, Beck is." She shrugged, "but, Jade's hostile and mean." She looked at the road ahead.

"Yeah, I got that." Daniel said, "I was just pretending because I know she's your friend."

Cat chuckled, "oh, wow, thanks." She smiled, "that's sweet."

* * *

><p>She doesn't call.<p>

She texts.

It feels safer.

**We're in.  
>-Cat<strong>

The instant reply makes her smile...

**Awesome, how's seven?  
>-Jade<strong>

...It's official, she'll never be over Jade.

**Seven's great!  
>-Cat<strong>

And now she's at a loss, what is she gonna wear? She's gotta look good.

Jade's gonna see her.

**We'll meet you at the restaurant. Beck say's Clovers, that work for you two?  
>-Jade<strong>

Clovers, oddly enough is a really romantic restaurant lined with everything but clovers. Cat has always wondered how they came up with that name.

**Yeah, it's great. We'll see you there.  
>-Cat<strong>

That ends the conversation and she's back to looking for a dress once more.

* * *

><p>Daniel picked her up at six-thirty. He's nice, he dresses well, and he's really sweet, but there's no fire, no flame.<p>

Cat can't seem to shake the thought of Jade.

The whole thing with Daniel probably won't last.

As she links arms with him outside the restaurant she has to steady herself in her high heels, it feels good being tall for once.

They slowly walked inside the beautiful lit room and Cat looked around for Beck and Jade.

"We're over there." Beck stated as he stepped over to them, "Cat you look nice." He added viewing her red dress, it's darker than her hair and flows smoothly.

"Thank you." Cat grinned as the boy walked toward the restrooms.

"I'm gonna order a drink." Daniel said looking at her a moment, "what would you like?"

_He's so sweet_, Cat thought as she smiled, "diet coke, please?"

As Daniel walked away Cat turned back toward the table. Her heart began to speed up, she feels like she might faint, Jade's never been so dressed up before.

_Beautiful_, is all she can think as the taller girl stands before her decked in a flowy slim strapless black dress with a little ruffle toward the bottom.

"H-hi." Cat stuttered out as Jade looked her up and down.

"How'd I know you'd go with red?" The girl joked.

Cat only shrugged at this not knowing what else to say. She'd rather not emnbarrass herself.

"You look georgous." Jade told her honestly.

She seriously almost died then and there, "you, too." She shot back softly.

* * *

><p>It doesn't matter that Beck and Jade are holding hands ontop of the table.<p>

Nor does it matter that Daniel, looking awesome in a tux, is as sweet as ever.

The thing with the boy is never gonna last.

Jade is Cat's one true love.

She'll never be over her.

* * *

><p>Cat notices things, little things...<p>

...like how whenever Jade is around her and Tori along with Daniel, she always seemed to look at Tori expectantly, like she's going to jump Cat or something.

And you know, Cat is beginning to think Jade is hoping she does.

Maybe Jade doesn't want this thing with Daniel to last either.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, can you pass the salt?" Tori asked Jade from her spot beside Cat a few days later at lunch.<em>

_"Why should I?" Jade asked._

_Cat smiled looking at Tori, Tori sighed, "cause my french fries aren't salty enough."_

_Jade heaved out a big sigh and passed her the salt. "Sorry to put you through all that trouble." Tori said pouring the salt on her fries._

_Cat continued to smile, _Jade's so adorable, _she thought. _

_As she sees hands floating toward her eyes she's startled a moment before, "guess who?" Rings through her ears._

Of course she knows that it's Daniel, but to her Jade's actions are amusing, and she seems to sense a bit of jealousness from the girl so instead cupped in darkness she decides to say, _"Um," before giggling, "is it Beck?"_

_"What?" Tori growls._

Not the girl she was expecting a reaction from, but it'll do.

_Cat reached up and grabbed the hands covering her eyes, hearing Beck's voice ring out, "I-I'm sitting right next to you-I don't-" He stopped with a laugh._

_"Oh, yeah!" Cat exclaimed _playing dumb, _"hey, Beck!" She said feeling his face with her hand._

_"She's feeling my face." Beck said as Cat put her finger in his mouth. He jumped away._

_Light shines through as the hands are removed, "no, no it's me." Daniel said leaning toward her. She then jumped up, "Daniel!" She kissed him once before sitting back down. "What are you doing here?" Beck slid down the bench and Daniel took a seat beside her, "I had a half day, I figured I'd come visit you for lunch."_

_"Aww." Cat gasped._

_"Well, that is so nice." Jade leaned forward, "Daniel gets to have lunch with his new girlfriend and his used girlfriend." She continued to smile._

Cat was errupting with joy on the inside, Jade was still trying to sabbotage the relationship. That had to mean jealousy.

Or something.

_She looked at Tori who countered Jade with, "you know you can try and make this awkward, but it's not gonna work, because unlike you, everyone at this table is mature."_

_Cat smiled as Beck and Jade exchange a look, Beck nodded toward his girlfriend as if to agree and Jade just smiled back, looking toward the three across from her._

_"And by the way, I dumped him so, ha!" Tori finished._

_Cat and Daniel exchange a smile._

_"So," Jade started again, "did you invite Daniel to the kickback?" She looked at Cat._

_"Oh, my God, I forgot!" Cat said. _She didn't really forget, she was hoping Jade would give in by then and admit she didn't like Daniel, or something along those lines so Cat could dump the boy.

_"Kickback?" He asked._

_"Yeah," Cat said _watching Beck throw his arm around Jade and her grab his hand before _looking at Daniel, "once every semester the school let's us have a Saturday night party right here in the parking lot."_

_"Live music," Beck added, "cheese fountain."_

_"Cheese fountain?" Daniel laughed surprised._

_"Cheddar." Cat told him with a grin, "will you come?"_

_"Yeah. Totally."_

_"Tori," Jade smiled, "will you be at the kickback?"_

_"Yes, Jade," she answered, "I will be."_

_Cat gasped, "ooh, guess what I made?"_

_"uh, what'd you make?" Daniel wondered watching Cat did though her bag._

_"Brownies!" She said showing them the bag._

_Tori smiled, wiping her off her hands._

_"Wow." Daniel said with a smile._

_"Sorry," Tori said, "Danny doesn't like brownies." She told the redhead with a smile. _

_Cat looked at her weirdly, "everyone likes brownies." She said grabbing one from the bag, "open." She demanded Daniel pushing it into his face._

_"uh, yeah-" He cut off as she stuffed the chocolate into his mouth, "mmmh." He says taking a bite, "wow. These are really good!"_

_"What!" Tori snapped._

_Jade leaned forward, "he said Cat's brownie is _really _good."_

_Tori sighed, "I made you brownies twice, and you told me you didn't like brownies."_

_Cat continued to smile._

_"Yeah, but," He shrugged, "Cat's are...different."_

_"Different? What do you mean different?" Tori snapped._

_"Tori." Daniel said._

_"Try one." Cat said grabbing one for the girl. _

_Tori angerly shoved it into her mouth._

_"How is it?" Beck wondered after a moment._

_Tori dropped the rest of the brownie on the table, "I gotta go." She growled before getting up._

_Cat reached into her bag to grab one more brownie as Jade waved Tori away with a smile. "These are really good." Daniel said as Cat handfed him._

* * *

><p>Saturday night, Cat found herself at Jade's getting ready for the kickback.<p>

She wasn't even sure how she got there.

Sure her and Jade were sort of back on good terms, and she was definitly still in love with her, but that didn't mean she wanted to get ready with her.

Still she fixed her hair in the West's bathroom before continuing with her makeup.

"I know what you're doing." She said as she saw Jade in the mirror.

The girl only looked at her with confused eyes.

Cat shrugged, "you don't like Daniel." She said.

Jade had a guilty expression for a moment before it was gone, "Cat, I-" She stepped into the room, "I don't wanna see you hurt."

"So you're trying to get Tori to take him from me?" Cat asked with a small smile.

Jade sighed, "I don't know." She shrugged, "you two are wrong for each other."

Cat looked at her a moment, "and how do you know?"

Jade stepped forward combing a hand through Cat's hair, pushing it back slightly, "just a feeling."

Cat's heart stopped as Jade leaned toward her.

Was this a dream?

There's no way this was happening...

"Hey, babe," Beck greeted causing both girls to stop. "You ready to go?"

Jade stepped away from Cat nodding, "u-uh yeah." She looked at Beck, "yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Cat and Daniel are dancing <em>but all she can think of is Jade.

Jade had almost kissed her.

"You okay?" Daniel asked after the song stops and they finish dancing.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked again.

"Y-yeah." She answered, "I'm great." She lied. "You want some cheese?" She pointed to the cheese fountain.

He began to say, "uh-no," But Cat pulled him toward the fountain anyway.

Somehow they ended up kissing, because Cat wanted to kiss, only she wanted to kiss Jade.

Jade had almost kissed her.

_They hear the click of the metal and scream as the hot cheese splatters all over them._

_"What the hairballs!" Sikowitz exclaimed as he unplugged the machine._

_"You got cheese in our hair!" Daniel exclaimed._

_"Tori!" Cat said almost crying._

_"Why did you do that?" Daniel hollered._

_Everyone looked at Tori as she shook her head, "I-I don't, I don't know. I-I-just-" She runs away before Cat and Daniel take of in the other direction._

* * *

><p>They run into the school and each head into a bathroom to wash the cheese from their hair.<p>

It takes around twenty minutes to even get it halfway out, turns out cheese can dry or cool fast.

"I'll meet you out there." Daniel said peeking into the girls' room and seeing Cat fighting with the cheese inside her ear.

_Cat walked out still wiping her hair with a towel, her eyes widen as she sees Tori and Daniel on the steps kissing. She let's out a litle squeal and the two immediately break apart. "Ah!" They yell jumping up._

_"Ahh!" Cat yelled back, gesturing toward the stairs._

_"Nah, no!" The other two shake their heads at once._

_Cat can't say anything as she let out another gasp before running away before the tears come._

_"Cat!" Daniel hollered after her._

She hears _Tori exclaim, "oh, my God, Cat!" _

_She doesn't stop._

* * *

><p>She pushes through the doors and continues her run outside. She was looking at the ground, not watching anything going on in front of her. Her shoulder check's someone else and her eyes meet with icy confused blue-green ones.<p>

Jade.

"Cat?" She asked.

The girl shakes her head running away.

"Cat!" Is hollered after her, and she knows Jade is following her.

Obviously Jade is following her.

She's her best friend.

It's clear that Cat can't really run very fast in heels when Jade grabs her forearm. "Cat?" She asked once more.

The girl turned toward her friend, the tears evident upon her face.

Jade looked shocked for a moment, before everything is filled with anger, "I'm gonna kill her."

Cat shook her head, "you wanted this." It was a whisper.

Jade looked at her increadously, "what?" She gasped. "Cat, I may not have liked Daniel and yeah I was messing with Tori, but I _never_ wanted them to hurt you."

"Cat!" Is hollered from afar.

Along with, "Jade!"

And, "guys!"

Andre, Beck and Robbie catch up with the two, "s'up Little Red?" Andre wondered taking in Cat's state.

Beck looked at Cat a moment before eyeing Jade, "here." He said digging out his keys, "take her home, I'll find a ride later."

Jade thankfully took the keys from his hand, "you're sure?"

"Yeah, I'll take him." Andre said, "he doesn't live far from me."

"Okay." Jade whispered before looking at Cat, "come on, I'll take you home."

Cat only nodded weakly, she and Robbie share a look, but this time...it doesn't go very far.

* * *

><p>Halfway toward Cat's house, the girl decides she doesn't want to go home.<p>

Jade only turns the vehicle around and heads toward her own home.

Once there the brunette made hot chocolate.

They sit on the couch in the West's living room, saying nothing.

It's not awkward because Cat knows Jade's not one for comforting.

Beside that, it is comforting, she's with Jade.

Jade cares and that's what matters.

* * *

><p>Daniel had called her three times and texted twice.<p>

He knew they were over.

There was no need for an official break-up.

He got the message...

...he only wanted to apologize...

* * *

><p>Cat ignored all of Tori's texts and calls.<p>

She spent that night at Jade's.

...Sunday came around and Jade had to do something with her mother so she took Cat home. Tori kept calling, but Cat didn't want to talk to her.

* * *

><p>The following Monday <em>Cat is walking around the school, she wants to resolve things with Tori. Or at least she thinks she does so when she is rounding the corner slowly to see if the other girl is there, she's almost prepared to talk to her.<em>

_However, Tori sees her and yelled, "Cat!" It scares her and she screams running as she tosses her book in the air. _

_She has decided she still doesn't want to talk._

_"Wait, I gotta talk to you!" Toir exclaimed running after her._

_"No, no just go away!" Cat hollered back making for the stairs._

_"Cat, I gotta talk. Just let me talk-" Tori is following her._

_"No, stop it!" Cat hollered, "No!" She continued down the stairs, Tori latches onto her arm in the hall._

_"Got'cha!" Vega let out._

_"Let go!" Cat screamed back._

_"No, we have to talk." By no everyone in the hallway is watching their interaction._

_"I don't wanna talk to you," she collapsed on the floor as Tori pulled her arm, she let out a yell._

_"Uh, Cat!" Tori pulled on her arm._

_"I don't wanna get up." The redhead exclaimed._

_"What are you-"_

_"I need a teacher!" Cat screamed, "please, teacher!"_

_Sikowitz oddly enough walked through the hallway ignoring Cat's plea, "hello girls, can you believe I've scored tickets to Hall and Oates!"_

_"All right." Tori dropped Cat's arm before moving to her leg, "here we go!"_

_"Oh God!" Cat hollared, "Tori!" The girl started dragging her across the floor._

_"Almost there." Vega exclaimed again pulling the girl toward the closet._

_Cat weakly attempted to grab a tile on the floor. "Can someone stop this from happening!" She tries as students are watching this happen._

_"Oh, no," Tori countered, "it's okay, she enjoys this." She finished dragging Cat inside and she slams the door as Cat jumped up._

_"Let me out!" Cat pointed toward the door._

_"Cat!" Tori sighed._

_"This is kidnapping." Cat said, "or Catnapping." She then giggles before remembering she's mad, "open the door!"_

_"I'm sorry." Tori half-shouts as she grabbed the girl's shoulders. "I'm not just saying I'm sorry, I'm really, really seriously sorry."_

_"You sprayed cheese on me and then kissed my boyfriend." Cat told her._

_"Yeah." Tori turned away, "yeah, I did." _

_"Why would you be mean to me?" Cat asked. _She may not have wanted Daniel completely, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

_"I don't know." Tori sighed, "maybe I did still have a few tiny feelings left for Danny. And maybe that's why I went a little crazy, seeing you two being all mushy together."_

_"You could have just talked to me about it."_

_"I know-what I did was terrible and awful and immature and you have every right to be furious with me." She paused looking at the girl, "I swear Cat, if I were you I would just punch me right in the face."_

_She didn't even think about it twice, Cat just went for it, she punched Tori in the nose._

_"Ow!" Tori cried cupping her nose._

_As Cat fixed her hair Tori looked at her, "Cat!"_

_"What?" She wondered._

_"You just punched me in the face!" Tori gasped._

_Cat was confused, "you said to," she reminded._

_"I know, but that's just something people say to-ow!" She grabbed her nose._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"A lot," Tori told her, "I think my nose may be broken."_

_"Oh, now I feel all bad." Cat said sadly._

_"Don't, I deserved it. Feel better?"_

_Cat smiled, "I think so."_

_"I'm sorry." _

_They hugged and Cat giggled, _all of this could have been avoided if Jade had just kissed me, _she thought._

_"Will you take me to a hospital now?" Tori mumbled still holding her nose._

_"Sure." Cat giggled._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital wasn't awkward, though it was silent.<p>

They were content for the moment.

Though on the way there Cat realized; she hadn't seen Jade at school all day.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the hospital they had a nurse check Tori's nose, <em>"is it broken?" Tori asked.<em>

_"I don't think so." She said prodding it, "just bruised." Tori sighed reieved as the nurse asked, "how'd this happen?"_

_Cat and Tori shared a look and Cat lightly shook her head, telling Tori not to tell, she didn't want to get in trouble._

_"I, uh, fell." Tori said._

_"On what?" The nurse asked disbelievingly._

_"Something hard." Tori shrugged._

_As the nurse nodded, cat smiled, "like a rock." She then sighed._

_"Well, we should get you x-rayed. Take a seat over there."_

_"Kay." Tori said as Cat replied with a "thank you."_

_As Tori and Cat walked away, Cat heard coughing and sneezing and "what!" being gasped by a voice much like Trina's. She hovers by the curtain a moment still hearing the moaning, so she draws back the curtain immediately hollering, "oh, my God!" As she sees Trina, Robbie, Andre, Beck and Jade spread upon chairs and beds. _

_All looking terrible._

_"What!" Tori said joining her. As they looked among thier friends Tori said, "whoa!"_

_"You all look awful." Cat said sadly._

_"What happened?" Tori asked for the two of them._

_"Ask your sister." Andre replied bitterly._

_To which Trina coughs again._

_"Ew!" Tori exclaimed._

_"Seems they all have _myroleticulitis, an_ infectous attack on the central nervous system that can be very dangerous unless treated immediately." The doctor explained._

Cat's eyes widen in horror, _is Jade gonna die!_ She shakes her head trying to get rid of the thought.

_"How'd they get it?" Tori wondered._

_"No idea, it's very rare in America." The doctor says. "Have any of you recently gone swimming in the Zingu River near Puerto Iguazu?"_

_"Trina!" Beck said._

_"What?" The girl cried._

_"Tell him." Beck stated._

_Cat's eyes roam the room, _though she can only think of Jade.

_"Okay, I bought some illegal Pooka fish from a guy in a van." Trina mumbles._

_"Pooka fish!" The doctor gasped. "For feet smoothening!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Do you know how dangerous that is? The saliva of the Pooka fish is filled with toxins and bacterias."_

_"But feel our feet." Trina defends, holding out a foot._

_"Yes, I realize that they can nibble away all of the-" He feels her foot, "wow, they're really oft." he says. "Nurses, feel these kid's feet. Everyone!"_

_"Oh, my God! Trina!" Cat gasped before feeling Beck's foot, _she briefly looked at Jade who covered her face almost as if she didn't want Cat to see her in this state.

But Cat didn't care, Jade would always be beautiful to her.

_She ends up moving to Robbie feeling his feet as he tries to pull away._

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, hope you liked it...<strong>

**...please review tell me what'cha think!**


	13. Sleepover at Sikowitz's

**Hey there, thanks so much for the reviews, thought I'd try putting another chapter up quicker...**

**...hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>As Tori sobbed into her hand Andre patted her shoulder, "listen, Ms Travis, listen to me."<em>

_"What!" Tori looked at him._

_"This is a simple surgery. I've done this operation hundreds of times." Andre said in a meaningful voice, "you'll be fine."_

_"What if I'm not fine?" Tori asked as Sikowitz crouched up beside them. "What if I-I die on that operating table? I have three-"_

_"Uh-huh." Sikowitz said._

_So Tori hesitated before saying once more, "I have three chil-"_

_"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Sikowitz continued._

_"I have three children!" Tori finished._

_"Uh-huh, na-ah, no." Sikowitz said looking between the two of them, "I'm sorry." He pushed Andre back a little looking at Tori, "excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt the scene, but Tori, look at the red dot I drew on this index card." He instructed._

_Tori did as she was told and as she focused on it, Sikowitz moved it before yelling, "boo!" in her face. Tori jumped up, falling on the floor._

_"Sikowitz, you scared the fudge out of me!" Tori exclaimed._

_"Why did you stop crying?" The teacher wondered._

_"What?"_

_"You were playing the role of a crying woman who had just been told she's going to have surgery why did you break character?" Sikowitz asked kneeling next to the girl on the floor._

_"Cause you interrupted our scene and screamed 'boo' in my face."_

_"Tori and Andre, take your seats." The teacher directed after getting up._

_The kids did as they were told. "I'm trying to teach you kids about method acting." Sikowitz told them, "and that means whatever character you are playing, you must stay in that character the entire time, no matter what happens. Whether on camera or off camera, on stage or off stage you've got to understand that-" He's cut off as the bell rings. "Until tomorrow." He said, bidding them goodbye._

_As the students file out of class he sits frustrated, calmingly._

_Andre, Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie all watch him a moment before each rolling their eyes and turning back toward him. "Look, I'm sorry we disappointed you." Tori said._

_"Yeah, it's just that, we think method acting is kind of...dumb." Robbie explained._

_They all mumbled in agreement as they took their seats once again._

_"Oh, of course you think method acting is dumb." Sikowitz said, "it's too challenging for you."_

_"Yeah, I really don't think that's the issue here." Jade replied._

_"Staying in character no matter what happens is something only true...professional actors can pull off," he chuckles, "sometimes, I forget you're all just children, amateurs."_

_They all exchange odd looks as Cat gasped, "he called us amateurs!"_

_"You're whack-job teacher just called all of you all out!" Rex laughed, "I love it."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you're little amateur feelings." Sikowitz said._

_"He did it again!" Cat gasped._

_"I really don't think method acting's all that hard." Beck said walking around the room._

_Sikowitz jumped up, "than I issue, a challenge." He said pointing his 'air-sword' at Beck._

_"What kind of challenge?" Tori wondered._

_Sikowitz then got a huge smile on his face, "Who wants to have a sleepover at my house!" He raised his hand._

_Jade jumped from her seat, "I do!" When everyone looked at her oddly she shrugged, "oh, come on. You guys don't wanna see where this lunatic lives?" She looked at her teacher, "no offense."_

_"It's all right Jade, I savor your bitterness, like a sweet, rancid cream sauce."_

_Jade exchanged a look with Cat who gave her a smile before looking at the teacher, "so what's the plan?" The redhead asked._

_"All of you will show up at my house on Friday night at 7:00 P.M. Each of you will be playing a distinct character, and you will stay in that character until Saturday morning."_

_"And what happens if we break?" Andre asked._

_"You will be immediately banished from my home."_

_"So, who picks the characters we play?" Jade asked._

_"Beck, you'll choose for Cat, Cat will choose for Robbie, Robbie you'll choose for Beck, Andre will __choose for Tori, Tori you'll choose for Jade, Jade you'll choose for Andre." He clapped his hands together, "I think that deserves some applause." He pauses to take a bow as the students clap. "We'll meet in the Blackbox Theatre after school to hear who's playing what."_

_"Hey, Tori, maybe you should play a woman who loves to make out with two-foot tall guys who happen to be me." Rex suggested with a laugh._

_He's answered with Tori kissing him a moment before pulling away, "is that what you wanted?"_

_"Ah!" Rex exclaimed._

_"Rex?" His caretaker questions._

_"Take me home!"_

* * *

><p>"So, what role are you gonna pick for Andre?" Cat asked as she and Jade made their way toward their next class, English.<p>

Jade smiled, "I have ideas."

Cat rolled her eyes, "what kind of ideas?"

Jade shrugged a moment, "he's going to be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Cat wondered.

"Yes, pregnant." Jade told her, "it'll be funny."

Cat continued her smile as they stopped at her locker, "it will." She agreed.

Jade nodded as she leaned against the row of lockers, "it'll be great."

Cat grabbed her book before looking at Jade, "so, I talked to Daniel."

Jade's eyes flashed with something kind of like worry before she said, "why?"

Cat gave her a light smile, "he wanted to give me a proper apology."

"Oh, well, you're not back together are you?" Jade asked.

Cat only shook her head, "no, we're not. He's dating Tori again."

"What?"

"On and off." Cat told her, "non-exclusively." Talking about Daniel made her think of the almost kiss she had with Jade. She had to remember to bring that up sometime soon. "But whatever, it's not my business anymore."

"But you're okay with it?" Jade wondered.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Cat smiled shutting her locker before her and Jade made thier way toward English.

* * *

><p>After English, Cat and Jade made their way toward the Blackbox Theatre, "this is so great!" Cat giggled reading Jade's notebook.<p>

Jade smiled as she and Cat traded books, "your's is great as well." She smiled, "I'm sure it'll be funny."

Cat smiled, "yeah, it's brilliant."

Jade opened the door and they joined Andre, Robbie, Beck and Tori along with Sikowitz in the room.

"Okay,_ Beck." The teacher started as they all sat in the theatre, "what role with Cat be playing at the 'Great, Sikowitz Sleepover?'"_

_Beck stood up and walked in front of everyone, "Cat will play a 1980's stand-up comedian, who's very annoying."_

_Cat frowned, "I wanna be a unicorn."_

_"You can't." Beck said._

_"Phooey." Cat complained._

_"Now Cat, who will Robbie be playing?" Sikowitz wondered._

_Beck and Cat traded places, "Well, I've decided, Robbie's role should be a motivational speaker-"_

_"Oh, I can do that." Robbie said happily._

_"Who just drank some weird beverage that makes his legs weak and wobbly." Cat finished with a laugh._

_"Okay, so, I'm a, a motivational speaker with jelly-legs?" Robbie asked._

_Cat giggled, "yeah, I'm creative." She continued to giggle as her and Robbie traded places._

_"Wonderful," Sikowitz said writing it down, "Robbie, tell us the character you've chosen for Beck."_

_"Sure," Robbie said picking up his Pearpad, "one sec." He continued to look at the thing pushing buttons, "okay, Beck will be playing..." He flipped his pad around so everyone could read it, "a guy from England who's accent is really hard to understand and he's always invading peoples personal space."_

_Beck smirked leaning over to Andre, "no problem." He said faking his British accent._

_"Andre, what do you have in store for Toro?"_

_As Andre got up and Robbie took his place Tori looked at the teacher, "did you just call me Toro?"_

_"Maybe." Sikowitz said._

_"It's Tori." She said putting an emphasis on the end._

_"I know." Sikowitz said, "but I do love that fatty tuna."_

_"Should I be offended?" Tori asked Robbie who just nodded, not quite knowing the truth._

_"Okay, uh, Tori's character will be a cop that wears way to much red lipstick and is obsessed with Raisin Bran ." He read from his little yellow paper._

_"Where did you come up with that?" Tori wondered._

_Andre laughed putting the paper back into his pocket, "well, uh, see, I had this dream last night-" he laughed, "and this lady cop was all like-" he laughed some more, "she was all like-and then I was like" He laughed again before stopping all together, "I just thought of it."_

_"All right, Tori." Sikowitz said after a minute, "tell us what Jade will be."_

_Tori and Andre traded places as Tori smiled, "love too." Jade gave her a warning look before Tori looked at her phone, "Jade will be an innocent farm girl from Alabama who's always super sweet and nice and never gets upset about anything."_

_Jade looked at her a moment before saying, "I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door."_

_"Now tell us who Andre will be playing." Sikowitz demanded._

_"Ugh, fine!" Jade snapped getting up and walking to the center of the room, "you're gonna be a guy who just finished running a marathon." She paused as Andre said, "okay." "Who also happens to be nine months pregnant." Jade finished with a grin._

_"Who's the daddy?" Andre asked._

_Jade continued to smirk._

* * *

><p>"I'm going to thrift stores in about an hour, you wanna come?" Cat heard Jade ask her boyfriend as she walked behind the couple.<p>

Beck shook his head, "can't, I've got to Skype with my mom."

"Where's your mom?" Jade asked.

"Canada."

"Why would anyone go to Canada?" Jade sighed.

Beck gave her a smile, "babe, it's no big deal." He said, "I'll meet with you later, I'll see you at your house."

Jade gave him a light pout, but Beck only chuckled, "love you," he kissed her quickly before saying, "take Cat."

Jade nodded before she turned to her locker, "love you too." She replied opening her door.

* * *

><p>"What about this?" Cat asked holding up a black pantsuit.<p>

"No." Jade shook her head as she grabbed a cowgirl hat and placed it upon her head, "80's is better in pink."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows before shrugging, "I don't think pink will go very good with my hair."

Jade grabbed a flannel t-shirt and smiled, "farm girl like, right?" She asked holding it toward Cat.

The redhead nodded, "yeah."

"Dark pink." Jade said, "not regular pink."

Cat looked around the room for a moment before grabbing an outfit from a shelf, "like this?"

"Yes." Jade nodded, "great, now go try it on." She pointed toward the dressing rooms.

Cat nodded and began to walk toward the rooms, "oh, here!" She exclaimed grabbing a pair of jean shorts, "these'll match that shirt perfectly." She handed the shorts to Jade, "you'll have to try it on also."

Jade nodded along as she grabbed the jean shorts and tried them on.

* * *

><p>An hour later and they both had their full costumes and were ready for tomorrow night for the sleepover to start.<p>

"I'll see you at Sikowitz's house." Jade said as she pulled the car into the Valentine driveway.

Cat nodded opening the car door before she looked at Jade, "wait."

"What?" The other girl wondered.

"Um, I..." She paused before saying, "J-Jade you almost kissed me."

Jade looked ahead of them avoiding eye contact with the shorter girl, "yeah."

"W-why?" Cat asked after a moment, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the actual answer.

It took a longer amount of time for Jade to reply but she did turn toward her and sigh, "I don't know." She said honestly, "one minute you were Cat; my best friend who was single, and the next minute you were Cat; my best friend who was dating this guy named Daniel who I knew was gonna break your heart at some point and for some reason that thought comforted me because I felt angry with you that you would be going out with someone else."

Cat stared at her. And once again she was completely confused.

Jade shrugged, "I-I don't know how I feel anymore, but you continue to confuse me and make my heart race at the same time."

Cat nodded, "Beck?" She wasn't sure why she said it. But she didn't want the boy to get hurt.

"I know." Jade nodded, "and when he came into the bathroom a few weeks ago I was glad, because I could have screwed things up for everyone."

"What?"

"I can't kiss you Cat, it'll make things weird between us." _But it won't, _Cat thought, _because I love you. _"It'll also screw everything up with Beck," Jade continued, "and I love him. Though I'm so clearly confused about all of my feelings with you and him, and I need to work them out."

"But I wanna kiss you." Cat whispered.

And for a moment she wished she hadn't, but now the truth was out.

"What?"

Cat smiled, "I love you." She told her.

Jade didn't know what to say.

"I have for a while." Cat continued, "and I always will, so I'm okay with your confusion." She smiled, "I'll wait for you."

Jade shook her head, "no, don't." She said.

Cat's smile fell, "why?"

Jade swallowed hard before saying, "I love Beck." She shrugged, "I really love him. And this isn't right, it's not right for me to have these feelings for you. It's not fair, not for him and not for you...I don't, I don't know what I'm doing." She paused, "I want things to stay how they are."

Cat still smiled, looking at her a moment before nodding, "I know you love Beck." Cat said, "and I want you to be happy, I won't wait." _That's a lie, _she thought, "and I'm okay with this." She stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door before looking through the window at Jade, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>After Cat rang the doorbell she heared a voice call out, "doorbell!" She assumed it was Tori, before hearing Sikowitz answer, "I'll get it."<em>

_She lifted her microphone to her mouth and waited for him to open the door, then she stepped inside, "what I wanna know," she said mimicking an old 80's movie accent, "is what part of the chicken do the nuggets come from? Can someone tell me this please? I mean where's the wacky farm that raises nugget chickens?"_

_"Hilarious observations." Sikowitz told her. "Please, come in." He shut the door before walking back to his kitchen._

_"And don't get me started on airplane food." Cat continues walking over to Tori who's currently in her costume stuffing her face with Raisin Bran._

_"I noticed that you're a stand-up comedian." Tori said to her._

_Cat only shrugs, "where's the beef?"_

_"I am a police officer." Tori said with another handful of cereal. "Would you like to join me in a handful of Raisin Bran?"_

_"What's the deal with Raisin Bran?" Cat asked, "is it Raisin's? Is it Bran? I wanna know."_

_At that moment Andre decides to moan from being worn out from his marathon running._

_"Ladies please," Robbie said stepping between the two women, "it's not about the raisins or the bran. It's about the future, and living your dreams...and there go the legs." He exclaims before falling down._

_"Oh," Andre cries, "I think I'm gonna have a baby!" He begins to rub his stomach. "Why did I just run that marathon?"_

_Just then the doorbell rings once more, Cat steped away from Tori as Sikowitz says, "you all mingle, I'll get the door."_

_When he opened the door Beck stepped in as he unbuttoned his suit, Jade is behind him. "Well, hello, I don't believe we've met," Sikowitz says, "you are?"_

_"Oh, yes." Beck says taking his hand, "my names Malcolm Winchester-Fizzleworth, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He spins Sikowitz around and drapes his arm over his shoulder, "it's a lovely home you have here. Let's step over in that direction, that right there," He starts scratching Sikowitz's beard, as they walks that way, "very good."_

_"Sure," Sikowitz commented._

_Behind them Jade shuts the door. "Oh, he's got very soft lobes there, doesn't he?" Beck continues on._

_"Hey!" Tori hollers out toward Jade, "you!"_

_Jade chuckles sweetly, "why, hello officer! Isn't this just a lovely shindig?" She smiled._

_"I can see your bellybutton!" Tori said pointing to Jade's stomach._

And she looks amazing!_ Cat Thought as she looked their way._

_"Why yes," Jade agreed looking down, "that is my bellybutton."_

_"Have you ever considered filling it with Raisin Bran?" Tori questioned._

_"Well, no." Jade said, "my name is Betsy-Sue Goldenheart, I live on a farm in Alabama, just North of a little-" She's cut off as Tori stuffed Raisin Bran into her mouth._

_"Now you're eating Raisin Bran." Tori laughed._

_"Mmm," Jade smiled, "I just love eating cereal that's been manhandled by your filthy hands!"_

_She goes to sit down Cat pretends to be busy talking to Robbie and patting her hair._

_"Uh-oh," Sikowitz exclaimed, "I spy a fly with my little thigh!" He pointed to the buzzing thing before jumping over to his refrigerator to grab a flyswatter._

_"Thigh?" Tori wondered confused._

_"Come here, you winged nescience!" He swats the flyswatter for good measure before charging after it. The students watch a moment as he looks around, "where'd it go?"_

_Beck raises his hand stepping over to him, "well, I believe the fly in question, went this way," He spun him around, "and then that way and then over there," still spinning him, "and roundabout and everywhere except for that way and over yonder." He pointed in the same directions his arm around the teacher._

_"There it is!" Tori exclaimed pointing toward the window._

_"Oh, come here!" Sikowitz exclaimed heading toward the fly, "time to die." He then fell through the window. "Ow!"_

_Everyone watched in shock and Robbie exclaimed, "Sikowitz!" Walking over to him. The teacher grunted sitting up. "Are you okay?" Robbie asked, concern clearly hinting within his voice._

_"Who?" Sikowitz asked blinking as though he couldn't see, "who's there?"_

_"I-it's Robbie, are you-"_

_Sikowitz made a sound interrupting him before smiling, "you broke character." He then stood up, "you're out!" He pointed toward his door._

_"You tricked me!" Robbie exclaimed._

_"Percisely." Sikowitz said, "now go home."_

_Robbie sighed defeated turning toward the door._

_Cat smiled as Jade stepped over to the boy, "it was so wonderful to meet you!" She smiled._

_"Take care of yourself mate," Beck said stepping up to Robbie, "you seem like and effervescent bloke, you do." He touched Robbie's face and tried to take his glasses._

_Robbie pushed him away, "Beck, stop it!" He growled. Beck backed off._

_"At least you're not pregnant, and exhausted from running a marathon." Andre called toward the boy as Jade combed her hand through his hair standing behind him._

_Cat smiled as they all watched Robbie walk away, he sadly looked at Tori who was standing at the door, he then put his hand out and she kindly gave him some cereal. "Enjoy the Raisin Bran!" She called after him before closing the door with a smile._

* * *

><p>"Have you ever heard of a busy bee?" Cat asked.<p>

Beck squinted his eyes, "busy bee? No, I can't say that I 'ave" He smiled throwing is arm over her shoulder and playing with her hair, "'oes this bother you?"

"No!" Cat giggled, "you know, I don't get busy bee's, what are they busy with?"

Beck frowned, "don't know, why don't you tell me ears?" He started rubbing her earlobes, "you've got soft lobes too, you do."

Cat gave up, pushing away from the boy and walking around the room.

_"9:26 p.m. so far only Robbie Shapiro has broken character and was promptly banished, that leaves five of my students still in character." Sikowitz said into his tape recorder._

_Cat smiled, "why don't they make the plane out of the same stuff they make the Blackbox out of? Um, hello?"_

_"That was quite amusing commentary." Tori said._

_Cat shrugged giving her a wink._

_Tori stepped over to Beck, "let me see your license and registration."_

_Beck set the statue he was messing with down, "oh, sorry there constable. I don't own a motor car and therefore have no such documents in me trouser pockets." He grabs her chin and looks at her a moment._

_"Why don't you stop invading my personal space, and have a little of this Raisin Bran!" Tori shoves the box between the two of them._

_"I'm game," Beck said, "so won't you pop a dabble in me mouth."_

_Tori then feeds him the cereal._

_"Well!" Jade smiled, the two then look at her, "aren't you two having a fun time eating Raisin Bran together?"_

_Beck mumbled something incoherent as his answer._

_"Just be careful now Mr. British man." Jade smiled stepping toward them, "cause who knows what terrible things might happen to you if that continues."_

_Beck and Tori exchanged a look before she patted his back and he walked away._

_Then a phone rings. Andre pulled it from his shirt._

* * *

><p>"Made it anywhere with Betsy-Sue Goldenheart?" Tori asked in her cop voice popping a handful of cereal into her mouth.<p>

Cat shook her head, "not sure what you're talking about officer," she said. It wasn't fair for Tori to play this card at the moment.

"Oh, so no romancing in your life I see?" Tori smiled.

"Only because someone took my last boyfriend and kissed him!" Cat hissed before looking around to be sure Sikowitz hadn't heard. She had said it in her accent but there was no joke around.

_Just then a guy walks in from the other room and Tori blows her whistle he smiles, "who's that handsome young man over there!"_

_"This is my nephew Jason," Sikowitz explained, "he's staying with me while his parents are in Bangkok."_

_"Does he have a girlfriend?" Tori asked stepping toward Jason, "because as a police officer, I need to know that information."_

_"No, I'm not dating anyone." Jason smiled._

_Tori grabbed her nightstick with a smile, tapping him with it, "ah, then we have much to discuss."_

_"Where you headed?" Sikowitz asked his nephew._

_"I'm going with some guys to see the Walldogs play at the Moxy." Jason explained._

Cat eyed Jade a moment before_ she skipped over to him, "I'll go with you to see the Walldogs play at the Moxy." She said breaking character and talking normally, "I'll go right now!"_

_Sikowitz makes that sound again, "Cat, you just broke character." He told her opening the door._

_"Yay!" Cat exclaimed throwing her equipment down, "bye everyone, I'll be at the Moxy!" Jason put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her out of the house._

* * *

><p>"So, how old are you?" Jason asked after the band played. They were walking around with coffee in their hands.<p>

Cat smiled, "sixteen." She shrugged, "how old are you?"

Jason replied saying, "eighteen. I just graduated."

"The Walldogs are pretty good." Cat said.

"Yeah, they're a good band."

After a moment of silence Cat looked at him, "I have to be honest with you."

"You're not being honest?" He wondered.

Cat shook her head, "no, everything I've told you has been true, it's just..." She paused, "did you see that brunette in the farm girl costume?"

"At my uncle's?"

"Yeah." Cat nodded.

"Yeah, I saw her." Jason agreed, "why?"

Cat shrugged, "That's Jade." She said, "I'm kind of, really majorly in love with her." _Why not tell a complete stranger? _She thought.

"Okay." Jason said.

Cat frowned, "I'm sorry, yesterday she found out about my feelings, and I can't really explain it, but I didn't feel like being around her. When you walked in I thought maybe I could make her jealous by going with you...I realize now it was kind of a stupid plan."

"No, it wasn't." Jason said, "and you know what, I don't really mind...even better, you could totally keep her jealousy up by going out with me again."

Cat looked at him a moment and he winked at her. "I'll help you." He said. That only made her giggle.

There was a buzz within her jacket and she pulled out her phone.

**Hey, I'm at the Vega's watching a funny movie, come over!  
>-Robbie<strong>

Cat smiled at the text before looking at Jason, "Thanks for the offer," She said, "but I don't think it'll work."

"Trust me," Jason said, "it'll work."

* * *

><p><em>Cat and Jason reached Tori's house and Jason rang the doorbell.<em>

_"Hi, Tori's dad!" Cat smiled as he opened the door._

_"Hi." He greeted._

_Cat giggled poking Jason's stomach, "this is Jason."_

_"And?" Mr. Vega asked._

_Cat pointed inside, "Robbie texted me and said you guys were watching a funny movie."_

_"It's not a comedy!" Mr. Vega erupted._

_"Hey, you guys." Robbie greeted Cat and Jason, "come on in." He waved them over._

_Cat and Jason did as they were told, "ooh, popcorn!" Cat exclaimed sitting down and grabbing some. She and Jason immediately laughed as they looked at the screen._

_"Is that Debra Winger?" Cat asked._

_"Yeah." Robbie said, "she's hilarious."_

_"She's dying!" Tori's mom exclaimed._

_Robbie, Cat and Jason laughed once again._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, can you pick me up?<br>-Jade**

Cat looked at her phone a moment before looking at the TV again. _Jade got eliminated? _She didn't think that would ever happen. Jade was really good at acting competitions.

**What's up?  
>-Cat<strong>

**Sikowitz tricked me into grabbing a hot pan and I burnt my hand. I'm on my way to the hospital, but I'm not walking fast enough and my hand really hurts.  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat gasped as she stood up because that wasn't fair, "I'll be back in a little while." She explained walking toward the door.

* * *

><p>It took her ten minutes to reach Jade in her car, "hey," she rolled her window down calling toward the girl who was walking down the street.<p>

Jade looked at her a moment as Cat stopped her vehicle. Then Jade climbed over to the other side and hopped inside, "thank you so much." she said clutching her hand, "I swear I'm gonna kill that crazy man." She growled in pain.

Cat headed to the hospital, every once in a while shooting the other girl a glance, "what about Beck?"

Jade smiled, "he texted me when Sikowitz wasn't watching, asking me if I wanted him to quit the competition, but I want him to win. I told him no."

Cat smiled, "that's great."

"Yeah, but he said he'd come for me as soon as he could."

"So tomorrow?"

"Yeah.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and they were in the hospital emergency room, Jade was immediately checked on by a doctor who got her bandaged up and they were out of there as soon as possible.<p>

"At least it's not to severe." Cat smiled.

Jade nodded, "yeah, and the blistering looks kind of cool...you know once you forget about the pain of it all."

Cat rolled her eyes, "you are so weird."

As they climbed into the vehicle Jade sighed, "what now?"

"Wanna watch a funny movie?" Cat asked.

Jade eyed her a moment, but she eventually agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Cat sits by Jason, and feeds him popcorn only pretending she likes him once again. Jade sits between Andre and Robbie. They're all laughing at the movie.<em>

_'I'm going to miss being alive,' is said on screen, the kids continue to laugh._

_"How is that funny!" Mr. Vega exclaimed. As the younger ones continue to laugh the Vega's make their way upstairs._

_"Does she ever quit crying?" Andre asked with a smile._

_"Oh, she'll be dead in minutes!" Jade laughed._

* * *

><p>After the movie ends Cat and Jade bid goodbye to Andre, Robbie and Jason before they head over to the Valentine house.<p>

"Won't your mom be upset that I'm here?" Jade asked as they step inside.

"Yeah." Cat shrugged, "but that really doesn't matter."

"Caterina, is that you?" Her mother's voice called from up the stairs.

"Yeah mom," Jade hollered up, "it's me!"

Cat gasped with a laugh before hitting Jade playfully in the arm.

"What are you doing here?" Cat's mother asked shocked as she looked down the stairs.

"Mom, Jade and I are friends again," Cat smiled, "isnt that great!"

Mrs. Valentine gave a light smile looking toward the gothic like girl, "why do you look so weird?"

Jade only shrugged, "I thought this outfit might appeal to you more."

"Jade's staying the night." Cat said.

Jade smiled, "don't worry though, I'm not gonna teach her any of my evil ways until your gone." She winked at Mrs. Valentine before Cat pulled he toward the kitchen.

"Goodnight, mom" Cat laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Another chapter over with...<strong>

**...thanks so much for reading, I hope you review**

**...I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter...**


	14. The Wood

**Been a little busy, but I finally found time to watch the episode, so I got the chapter done!**

* * *

><p>Cat woke up around three a.m. with a stinging pain in her side, "ow!" She hissed as she shot up in the bed. She pressed her hands against her right side and swallowed hard.<p>

Pressing her hands to the spot didn't help much, the shooting pain only seemed to get worse.

"Mom." She mumbled a moment before laying back down, hands still pressed against her side, "mom!" She screamed.

Mrs. Valentine rushed into the room, "Cat, honey are you all right?" She asked.

Cat shook her head, "m-my side hurts." She told her quietly.

Her mother walked over and kneeled next to her, "left or right?"

"Right." Cat sighed as she felt a bit of sweat bead on her forehead, "it really hurts." She mumbled.

"What kind of hurt is it, honey?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

Cat looked around saying, "the painful kind."

Her mom stood up as she nodded, "come on, we'll get you to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Cat shook her head, "no I don-"

"Can you walk?"

Cat objected as she lie still on her bed, "I'm feeling much better I-"

"Cat." Her mother scolded helping her out of the bed, "come on, this may be serious."

As she was being led out of her room Cat was sure to grab her cellphone before she put on her jacket and slipped on her slippers. Then she continued with her mom out of the house.

* * *

><p>It took them ten minutes to get to the hospital, Cat had been in too much pain to get on her cellphone and do anything, but as she sat in the waiting room as her mom turned in the papers she set the phone on the chair beside her.<p>

"Why's your phone there?" Her mother asked as she picked it up and took her seat.

"Caterina Valentine." A nurse called from beside the door.

Cat, stood up and began to walk that way, "call Jade?" She asked her mom before she followed the nurse behind the swinging door.

"I understand you're having side pains?" The nurse asked as she led Cat to a room.

Once inside Cat immediately sat down, "yeah, it hurts so much."

"Well, what I've read on your forms, you're most likely experiencing appendicitis." She began to examine Cat.

* * *

><p>"Did you call Jade?" Cat asked her mother as the woman came inside with the doctor who had checked her.<p>

"Caterina, it's three thirty in the morning." Her mother replied.

Cat sighed, "mom, she won't care." She looked at her hands before mumbling, "I'm gonna have surgery and I need her here."

Something flashed in her mother's eyes, and Cat was certain it was realization. Maybe her mother had realized how important Jade was to her. Maybe she had realized that Cat was in love with the other girl. But something had dawned on her mother, it had shown in her eyes.

She just wasn't sure what it was.

"I'll call her." Her mother whispered as Cat's doctor began to go through the procedure of taking her to surgery.

* * *

><p>"Your mother scared me." Jade whispered as Cat's eyes blinked open.<p>

The redhead tried to swallow as she felt her throat was dry, "I-"

"No, don't talk." Jade shook her head, "just relax." She reached up and brushed the hair from Cat's face, "just rest."

"Stay?" Cat whispered.

Jade nodded, "I've been here the whole time."

Cat smiled as she closed her eyes again, preparing for more sleep. Jade was here, she had come for her. She as here for Cat.

_She does love me_, Cat thought, _even if she doesn't know it yet._

* * *

><p>The next time she opened her eyes, she was holding Jade's hand, the girl must have slipped her own hand between Cat's and the bed before laying her head against the bed and falling asleep herself.<p>

Cat smiled, it was perfect, everything she had hoped for.

"Cat?" Her mother asked as she stirred from another chair within the room.

"Mom?" Cat asked looking toward the woman, she tried to swallow again.

"Here, sweetie." Her mom grabbed the water from the side table and gave Cat a sip of it.

"Thanks." Cat whispered, her eyes drifted on to Jade who was still sound alseep on her bedside.

"She didn't leave at all." Mrs. Valentine said, "but I do have to wake her up soon so she can get to school."

Cat smiled, looking to her mom, "thanks for calling her mom."

The older woman nodded, unsure whether she should approach the subject with Jade currently in the room or not.

She chose not to.

* * *

><p>Cat was back home in a few hours, resting in her bed flipping through the channels on the TV hoping something would pop up and keep her interest.<p>

Nothing happened.

Around 10:30 she got a text from Robbie.

**Jade told us all what happened to you, hope you're all right. I wanted to tell you that I ordered an Astro Craft from the robot store (online) it's so awesome. It flies and everything.  
>-Robbie<strong>

**That's so awesome!  
>-Cat<strong>

**Yeah, but Tori knocked it onto the floor when I tried to scare her and Trina with it.  
>-Robbie<strong>

**Aw, sad face!  
>-Cat<strong>

**Oh, my God! It's _The Wood_!  
>-Tori<strong>

**The what?  
>-Cat<strong>

Her boredem was starting to fade as her friends continued to text her.

**You picked a bad day to miss out, we've got a Hollywood TV crew here!  
>-Trina<strong>

**Oh, my God!  
>-Cat<strong>

_**The Wood. **_**It's a reality TV show. I'm audtioning for it...all of us are!  
>-Tori<strong>

**Wish you were here.  
>-Tori<strong>

**Me too.  
>-Cat<strong>

As she recieved no more texts she set her phone on her bedside table and continued to watch the television again.

She fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you auditon for the wood?<br>-Cat**

It was 2:30 when she woke up, she knew Jade wasn't busy at this time, it was one of the girls' easier classes so it made it safer to text during that time.

**Yeah, it was fun, I'll have to tell you about it later though. We're testing.  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat frowned.

Normally it was safe to text the girl during that class, of course the one time she can't is when she was sick and absolutely bored.

"Cat." Her mother said as she knocked on the door and opened it without permission.

"What's up mom?" Cat asked setting her phone down.

Mrs. Valentine pushed her way inside and picked up the TV remote before sitting on the bed and clicking the device off, "w-what exactly is your relationship with Jade?" She asked hesitantly. Almost as if she wasn't sure she wanted to get into the discussion.

Cat swallowed hard, suddenly she was very nervous, and she kind of wished she was sleeping once more, "I-uh-I, what do you mean?"

The look her mother gave her told her she knew exactly what she had meant.

Cat nodded, "well, um...s-she's my best friend."

"And?"

"And, uh-I-Well-I..." She shook her head, "mom?"

"Cat, I only want the truth." She said, "are you and Jadelyn together?"

"No." Cat answered honestly.

"And, is that how you want it?"

"No."

"A-are you, uh, in love with her?"

"Yes."

Her mother nodded, saying no more, she stood up and nodded oddly as she backed out of the room.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's not a good sign." Cat whispered as she laid down once more.

This time she didn't sleep.

* * *

><p>Jade came over after school, Cat's mother had left so the gothic-like girl had let herself in before she walked up to Cat's room.<p>

"I brought you some soup," she said holding up the soup, "I don't know if it will help or whatever. but here it is." She set it on the table beside Cat's bed but she shrugged, "I also picked up some green tea for you, but I kind of drank it."

Cat smiled as Jade sat down on the side of her bed, "you're adorable." Cat told her.

Jade gave her a light smile, it may have been a little awkward, but Cat paid no mind to that. "Tell me about the auditions!" She gasped.

Jade nodded, "okay."

* * *

><p><em>Tori stepped up to the chair and hopped on, "hey, Tori Vega." She smiled before pointing to herself, "girl."<em>

_"We can tell." Mick told her._

"Mick and Kyle are the producers of the show." Jade said interrupted her own story.

Cat smiled, "I could've figured."

_Tori only shrugged._

_"Okay Tori," Kyle said, "this is a very informal audition."_

_"We're just trying to get the feel for your personality." Mick finished._

_"Got it." Tori smiled, "feel away."_

_"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Kyle asked._

_Jade smiled._

_"Oh," Tori said, "oh, wow, um-oh! I know, um I squirted hot cheese all over my friend and her current boyfriend who was my ex-boyfriend. And then I kissed him right in front of her, which I felt really bad about. But then it was okay cause she punched me right in the face!"_

Cat smiled interrupting the memory once more, "yay! She talked about me!"

"Yeah," Jade nodded, "anyway, after that they asked her a few of the things she liked a lot, she mentioned acting and singing, kind of dancing along with dogs and such. Then what was most important to her and she said family." Jade rolled her eyes, "and then it was Andre. He walked up and introduced himself and Mick asked if he was truly happy with how everything was going. He said he was."

_"Tell us something you love." Kyle told Andre._

_"Easy, music." The boy replied._

_"And something you hate." Mick added._

_"Brussel sprouts." Andre answered immediately._

_"Okay." Kyle said, "what if there was a really great song about...Brussel sprouts?" He and Mick shared a look._

_Andre nodded, "well, you know, I'd probably...um, I'd probably feel like." He swallowed nervously, "cause when-it usually depends on..." He began to look sickly uncomfortable, "um, may I go to the bathroom?"_

"After he got up it was Trina." Jade said, "she hopped up there excitedly and began to talk on and on. She didn't even wait to be addressed. Obviously, she was desperate."

Cat nodded.

_"Okay," she smiled, "picture me sitting on a pony wearing a bright purple hat...I-I-I was wearing the purple hat, not, not the pony."_

_Kyle nodded, clearly uninterested._

_"Do they even make pony hats?" Trina wondered looking at the camera, "anyway, I was looking fabu!" She laughed._

"Beck's audtion was next, he walked up there and the girl-I think she may have been a co-producer-she was staring at him the whole time." Jade rolled her eyes, "it was kind of sickening."

Cat shrugged, "what'd they ask Beck?"

"They asked him to describe the reason he decided to audtion for Hollywood Arts."

_"So then I realized acting is really about not acting. It's about letting the emotions inside of you come out and represent moments-" Beck explained._

_"Are you dating anyone!" Katie screamed from behind the laptop._

_"Katie?" Kyle said._

_Jade glared at her confused._

_"I just think we should know if he has a girlfriend." She smiled before looking toward Beck, "do you?"_

_Beck looked at Jade before looking back toward Katie, "y-yeah, I do." He said staring at her oddly._

_"Dang it!" Katie hollered throwing her fists into her lap._

_Jade continued to stare._

"I swear I was getting ready to cut her." Jade growled.

"You have your scissors?" Cat wondered.

Jade shook her head, "I didn't at the moment."

"Then what would you have used?"

"I would have found something."

_"Okay, I'm Robbie." He smiled sitting down. "I'm Rex." The puppet added._

_"No!" Kyle inputted._

_"Thank you for your time." Robbie frowned sliding out of the chair._

_"Jerks." Rex growled._

"Then it was me." Jade said.

Cat smiled, "yay, you!"

"Yeah, they asked practically all of the same questions, "they asked my name, what I liked a little of background and why I joined Hollywood Arts." She smiled, "then it got interesting."

_"Okay, Jade," Mick said, "what do you hate?"_

_Jade rocked in her chair a moment, "uh, tuna fish, flowers, uh giggling, the word panties, cilantro, rainbows, ducks-man I hate ducks..." she paused a moment _her mind flashing on a duck, _"cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet doorknobs, bra's that hook in the front, the color yellow, carpeting..."_

"They ended up cutting me off before I could get the rest of my list out." Jade frowned.

"Yeah, because that would've been a long list." Cat said, "seeing as it already was." She smiled a moment before saying, "did you get the results?"

Jade shook her head, "won't know until tomorrow."

Cat frowned, "I wish I could be on it." She muttered.

Jade smiled, "it's okay, no big deal."

Cat sighed, "soup?"

Jade furrowed her eyebrows questioningly before she grabbed the soup on the table and handed it to Cat, "here." She said.

"Thanks." The girl said, "what kind is it."

"Vegetable." Jade said, "cause I know you like to spell things out with the letters."

Cat smiled, Jade knew her so well.

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, you know I like shirts with green stripes." Andre said. <em>

_Tori smiled at him picking up her fork, preparing to eat her lunch._

_"Hey, Beck," Trina smiled, "smell my arm."_

_Beck backed away a little as she pushed her arm infront of his face, however her still sniffed before looking at the girl, "no perfume." Trina smiled, "that's my natural scent."_

_Beck gave Tori an odd look and she simply said, "I have to live with her."_

_"Hey you guys." Lane greeted walking up to the table with Kyle._

_"Hey." Some greeted._

_"Kyle has some cool news for you!" Lane smiled._

_Kyle looked at his phone and smiled, "Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West and Andre Harris, congratulations, you're gonna be featured on _The Wood_." _

_"Haha!" Lane cheered._

_"Really," Tori smiled looking at Andre who smiled, "that's nice."_

_"Wow," Jade said picking at her salad as Beck's reply was, "interesting."_

_"And what about me?" Trina asked._

_"No." Kyle said._

_"Why not?" The older Vega sister wondered._

_"Cause you reek of desperation." Kyle admitted._

_Beck smiled, "that's her natural scent." Jade grinned._

"Yay, you got in!" Cat gasped the next day as Jade sat next to her once more, they had been watching _The Powerpuff Girls _(only because Cat really wanted too) but it ended up being just background noise as the two of them talked about the show.

Cat was excited because Jade was gonna be featured on television, it was a start on her career. Cat had to adimit that she was very, very proud.

"Yeah, we all got in really." Jade shrugged it off as if it was nothing, "but let's not make a big deal out of it." She told her, "no celebrating."

"But-"

"No," Jade said, "you're still sore from the surgery, we don't need you ripping your stitches or whatever."

Cat smiled, "kay, so when do you start filming?"

"The cameras went home with Tori today, tomorrow it's Andre and then Beck. I'm last."

"Aw." Cat frowned

"Don't be sad." Jade smiled, "maybe by then you'll be at my house hanging out and you'll have to be featured on it." She waggled her eyebrows, "genius or what?"

"I'll give you that." Cat said, "you are a genius."

Jade's smile never left her face as she turned back toward the TV and they resumed watching their show.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Cat, check out the e-mail I sent you. Andre gave me a copy of the advanced copy of <em>The Wood, <em>and I figured maybe you'd want to see it. So I downloaded it to my computer and sent it to you.  
>-Robbie<strong>

Cat read the message before putting her phone down and grabbing her laptop from her desk. She then proceeded to check her e-mail and clicked on the video attachment.

_'Welcome to _The Wood, _Hollywood. At this performing Arts high school, you can find drama on stage, but the best drama happens offstage. Beck and Jade have been dating for two years, but is Beck getting tired of the same old thing?"_

Cat gasped as she watched the screen intently.

_"Hey, it's Beck." _She watched _him talk on his phone, sitting on a table outside the school._

_"Hi, Baby!" Tori replied._

Cat gasped again, "not Tori!"

_"S'up?" Beck asked._

_"My parents aren't home." _

_"Ooh, that sounds pretty good."_

_"I know, I feel like I haven't seen you forever."_

_"So, guess what I want?" Beck asked._

_"Aw," Tori smiled, "you want me to tickle your tummy."_

_"Yeah, sure." Beck answered._

_"You should come over." Tori suggested._

_"Yeah." Beck looked around a bit, "my girlfriend's not gonna like that."_

_"I won't tell her."_

"Oh, my God!" Cat growled. She actually felt like hitting them.

_"Okay, I'll be there soon."_

_"All right, love you, miss you."_

_"You make me happy." Beck smiled._

_Tori made a kissing sound into reciever._

_"Bye," Beck smiled again._

_"Later."_

Cat shut the laptop, not even caring if there was more to the episode. She couldn't believe Beck would do that thing to Jade.

She never in a million years thought Beck was that kind of guy.

**Are you okay?  
>-Cat<strong>

She stared at her phone, not even noticing it took ten minutes for her to get her reply.

**I'm fine. Why?  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat's eyes widened, _oh God, does she not know?_

**Robbie e-mailed _The Wood _to me.  
>-Cat<strong>

**Oh, well I found out today that it was all fake.  
>-Jade<strong>

**What do you mean?  
>-Cat<strong>

**Tori was talking to a dog along with her aunt and Beck was ordering the pizza we had for lunch that day. The producers of the show, Mick and Kyle had took clips from each conversation and meshed them together.  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat relaxed a little as she read the words, she no longer felt like murdering Beck or Tori.

**Good, I'm glad it was fake.  
>-Cat<strong>

**Me too.  
>-Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, I heard <em>The Wood <em>ended." Cat said a day later as she sat in her wheelchair at Jade's locker.

The girl closed the scissored thing and smiled at her friend, "look who's all better."

Cat nodded, "yeah, still got a few stiches and such, can't walk too much yet, but I'll be completely better soon."

Jade nodded, "good for you." She walked behind the wheelchair and began to wheel the redhead forward, "so?"

Cat smiled, "tell me the rest about the show."

As Jade pushed her forward she shrugged, "there's nothing much really, once we found out about the whole conversation being fake Tori and I fought for the cameras and from then on Beck and Andre teamed up trying to impress the cameras and Tori and I became a team-yes I know it's surprising-we were trying to do better than Andre and Beck."

_"You said I could use your beach house!" Beck hollered._

_"I didn't say people could puke on my carpet and make soup in my toilet!" Andre replied._

_"It was a beach house party! What'd you think was gonna happen?"_

_"Who put my dog in a wedding dress!" Andre called._

_"It was hilarious." Beck replied._

_"You know what? This friendship is over." Andre clarified._

_"Eat a rag!"_

_"You eat two rags!"_

"Then came Tori and my turn, it was a good plan too, we were getting a junker car from some guy and we were gonna destroy it, pretending that it was the janitor's car and we were seeking revenge."

"Ooh, scandal." Cat gasped. Jade stopped pushing her as they reached the lunch table. She then sat across from Cat who rolled close to the table.

"It was Festus' car." Jade grumbled.

"No!"

"Yeah."

_"What are you doing to my car!" Festus hollered as he ran over to the girls._

_"Your car?" Tori asked._

_"What is going on here?" Lane called as he ran over to them, students following closely behind._

_"Um," Tori said, "we were wreaking this junker car for the show."_

_"_The Wood._" Jade added innocently._

_"Keep going!" Kyle urged._

_"No!" Lane hollered at him._

_"Shut up! Buddy!" Festus yelled pointing at the camera as he jumped forward. Lane had to hold him back._

_"Okay," Lane pushed him back. "e-easy. This is Festus' car!" He told everyone._

_Tori gapsed, "you said some guy dropped off this junker car for us to wreck." She looked at Jade._

_"Yeah...he must have meant that one." Jade replied pointing across the lot to a broken vehicle._

_"Aw, we abused the wrong car!" Tori complained._

* * *

><p>"That ended the show." Jade said, "<em>when Kyle and Mick tried to continue the show Lane kicked them out. They went to find another school. Tori and I ended up having to take Festus home in a wheelbarrow and sing <em>Forever Baby_ in Spanish._ I messed up a little because I don't know Spanish that well, but whatever."

Cat grinned as she shook her head, "I can't believe you joined forces with Tori."

Jade rolled her eyes, "It'll never happen again." She shrugged, "it was her fault we got the wrong car. When I told her someone dropped it off, she pointed to the wrong one."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, so I don't really know why Cat was missing from the episode, so I obviously just made up a reason...<strong>

**...thanks for reading, please review, I'd appreciate it...**

**...thanks again...**


	15. The Great Ping Pong Scam

**Hey y'all, thanks again for the reviews (99 of them, I can't even believe it!), as always they are lovely, and I love hearing what you think about my story...so thanks!**

* * *

><p>About one week after Cat's appendicitis experience she invited Jade over to her house. It was after school, so she got a ride home with Beck who dropped Jade and her off at Jade's house before Jade took them over to Cat's house.<p>

"So, what way shall I scare your mother today?" Jade wondered.

Cat shrugged, remembering her mother had found out about her feelings toward the taller girl. It had been a little awkward conversation and her mother had walked out on her, and they hadn't talked about it since. So, Cat had no idea what to expect when her and Jade entered the room. "I-I dont' know."

Jade's smile went away as she cut off the engine, "hey, Cat relax okay, it was just a joke."

Cat tried to give her a smile. It didn't go very far.

"Let's just go inside." Jade suggested.

Cat only nodded, now that her mind was set on her mother she was suddenly less excited that she and Jade were hanging out. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt before following Jade up the steps, "wait!" She whispered.

"What?" Jade asked looking at her.

"Just, don't do anything crazy today, okay?" She wondered.

Jade only shrugged, "okay."

Cat nodded before she reached for the door, "mom, I'm home!" She hollered upon entering the house. "My brother's locked in the attic today." Cat said looking at Jade.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows but she thought it'd be best to leave it alone.

"How was school honey?" Her mother asked as she walked into the room, she was currently looking down as she put an earring in her ear.

"It was good." Cat replied.

Mrs. Valentine smiled before meeting her daughter's eyes. They then shot toward the taller girl beside her, "hello Jade." She greeted with a smile.

Jade's eyebrows were once again creased in confusion, "did you just say hello to me?" She asked, shock clearly lacing her voice.

"Yes." Mrs. Valentine nodded, "I realize your friendship with my daughter isn't going to stop anytime soon, so I'm throwing in the towel."

Jade watched in continued shock as the woman walked up the stairs.

Cat sighed with relief, "yay." She bounced, "let's go film a video!"

"No, I don't wann-"

"C'mon." Cat shouted pulling Jade up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Cat I don't want to film a video, please don't make me." Jade sighed as Cat grabbed her camera from one of her shelves, "you don't have to say anything, you don't even have to be in it. Just film." She said giving the camera to Jade.<p>

The taller girl sighed, but she couldn't resist the look Cat was currently giving her, "what are we filming?" she asked fliping the camera open. Cat hopped onto her bed and smiled a _Cat's Random Thoughts_ video!" She giggled reaching over to her bedside table and grabbing her bubble gun.

Jade rolled her eyes, "fine, but make it fast." She watched Cat a moment as she fixed her hair, "I'm turning it on." She told her.

Cat only nodded _shooting the bubbles from the gun as Jade turned the camera on. "Yo, yo, yo!" she giggled. "My name's Cat, which you probably already know if you go to Hollywood Arts. Which is where I go to school. Which you probably already know if you go to Hollywood Arts... or if you go to-"_

_"Get to the point," Jade growled impatiently._

_This caused Cat to cover her mouth and giggle._

_"That was Jade," She smiled, giggling again._

_"Ignore me, and talk," Jade demanded._

_"Ok," Cat smiled. "Soo, many people ask me the same question...um..." She paused frowning, "w__ait..." She then squinted to get a better look. "I don't think you're recording."_

_Jade looked at her oddly before saying, "Yeah, I am," _

_Cat's still unsure, "But the red light's not on."_

_"This camera doesn't have a red light," Jade replied._

_"Then... how do I know it's recording?"_

_"Because I'm telling you it is!" The taller girl snapped. _

_Cat's eyes were wide as she looked at the camera a little more. She didn't know what to talk about, the subject that she was on earlier was currently over and she really didn't know what else to talk about._

_"Talk!" Jade ordered._

_Cat sighed heavily before continuing, "uh, lots of people ask me this question; 'Hey! Since your name is Cat, do you _like_ cats?' And the answer is... yes! I love cats!" She paused a moment eyeing Jade_ who seemed like she was slowly changing into a relatively good mood._"I don't have a cat," she added, suddenly saddened by this realization. "But I might get one soon if our neighbor's-" she stopped herself once more _trying to focus on her story and not the fact that she just realized Jade was in her room and there happened to be a mess on the floor, _"-cat down the street has babies...t__hey think she's pregnant." She said before adding, "but...I mean, she could just be fat...s__he could be pregnant _and_ fat, we don't know," she shrugged. "But my mom thinks that..." She stopped again _looking into Jade's eyes, she seemed so annoyed and bored_. "My...my mom thinks that she's..." _Jade looked at her and Cat had to let her eyes fall.

_"Why'd you stop?" Jade wondered._

_"Don't all camcorders have a red light?" _It's the only thing she could come up with.

_"All but this one," Jade answered, her tone is once again annoyed._

_"Should I keep going?" Cat wondered quietly._

_"Hey, that'd be great," Her tone is mock excitement._

_"Where was I?" The redhead muttered._

_"Your neighbor's fat, pregnant cat." Jade filled her in. _Hey, she was listening to me! _Cat thought._

_"Oh my God," She giggled. "Do you know what that reminds me of?" There was more giggling as she covered her face with the bubble gun hand. _

_"What!" Jade asked,_ a smile hinting in her voice, but Cat couldn't see, the taller girl was behind the camera.

_"Um..." Cat thought for a moment because she honestly had no idea what a fat, pregnant cat reminded her of. "Oh, one time, I was with my family having dinner at B.F. Wangs, and the electricity went out!" _Jade looked at her from behind the camera, her eyebrows raised in confusion._ "No lie!" _

_"So..." Jade get's out. "What happened?"_

_"The electricity came back on and one of my Schezwan dumplings was missming..." Jade grinned, a laugh almost escaping her lips as Cat's hand shoots to her mouth. "It was missing...__I wish there was a red light..."_

_"Ok,"_ Jade shook her head, the grin still upon her lips_, "This is over now."_

_"No! No wait, I wanna say one more thing!"_

_"Nope." _Now it's a full on smile.

_"One time," Cat begins hopping to her hands and knees leaning closer to the device, "I was milking a cow, and the cow was all like..."_

_Jade shut the camera off._

"Aw, you should've let me finish." Cat mumbled as she watched Jade place the camera back on the shelf.

The other girl shook her head, "no." She smiled, "but I'm sure tons of people will enjoy the cliff hanger. If you remember it next time you can fill them in on it then."

Cat nodded thinking about it a moment, "that's so true."

"Knock, knock," Cat's mother poked her head into the room, "Jade, sweety are you staying for dinner?"

Jade, still amazed by Mrs. Valentine's manners politely declined, "no thank you," she looked at Cat, "I have dinner plans with Beck, so I should probably get going."

Cat frowned but she nodded, "kay, kay."

Jade gave her a light smile before she pushed past the older woman, "bye."

"Goodbye, Jadelyn." Mrs. Valentine waited until the girl was out of sight before she looked at her daughter, "I'm accepting your feelings for her and trying to give her a chance."

Cat nodded, "I kind of got that." She smiled, "thank you."

"I love you Caterina, and I need you to feel like you can come to me with anything, alright. So, don't be shy."

"Okay." Cat stepped over and hugged her, "I love you, too mom."

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, hey." Tori greeted as he stepped up to Andre, Robbie, Rex and Cat.<em>

_"Oh, hey Tori!" Cat smiled._

_"How's it going?" Robbie greeted._

_"S'up." Was Andre._

_Tori who was looking at her phone replied, "well, after school I was thinking we should all go hang out at The Grove." She smiled, "you wanna, wanna?"_

_The all made bad noises; 'ooh's' and 'uh's.'_

_Cat glanced at the floor before looking at Tori, "we really can't." _

_"How come?" The brunette wondered._

_"Uh, we have ping-pong practice." Robbie informed her._

_"Mm-hmm." Andre agreed._

_Cat smiled, "uh-huh."_

_Tori only smiled, "shut, up!"_

_"It's true." Andre stated._

_"We're all on the ping-pong team." Robbie smiled._

_"Me, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade." Cat told her._

_"There's no ping-pong team at Hollywood Arts." Tori said._

_"Ah-" Robbie looked at the other two. Cat laughed. "Listen Tori," Robbie took a step toward her, "um, you're still kinda new here and there are some things that you just don't understa-" He paused sniffing the air before leaning toward her sniffing near her mouth. "What kind of gum are you chewing?"_

_"I don't know, Sinjin made it."_

_Robbie looked at Rex, "smell her mouth."_

_"Sure." Robbie held him put to Tori's mouth, "hmm, smells like that trip we took to Acapulco last year." Rex said._

_"Yes!" Robbie agreed. _

_Cat gasped, "ooh, you have Mexican flavored gum!"_

_"Mexican's not a flavor!" Tori snapped._

_"Thank you." Sinjin said popping up out of nowhere before walking away._

_"Look, if you guys don't want to hang out with me, then just say so. Why make up a lie that you're all on some ping-pong team?" Tori said._

_THey were all quiet for a beat before Cat smiled, "hey, Tori!"_

_"How's it going?" Robbie repeated._

_"S'up." Andre added._

_"Okay." Tori smiled, "so now you're gonna pretend like we're not having the conversation we're having?"_

_"About what?" Cat wondered._

_"The big ping-pong team lie." Tori stated as she turned toward her locker. the three of them followed._

_"If you don't believe us then go to the rec room." Robbie told her._

_"You can see all the trophies we've won." Cat informed her._

_"First place." Andre continued._

_Tori turned away from her locker, "really?"_

_Anre nodded, "yeah."_

_Cat's reply was, "uh-huh." _

_Robbie said, "yeah," as Rex said, "believe."_

_"Okay." Tori smiled, "then I wanna try-out for the team."_

_Again they all made their bad noises. Cat hummed shaking her head and looking at the floor._

_"Waht?" Tori wondered, slightly annoyed._

_Robbie answered, "if you wanna try-out for the ping-pong team. Then you have to talk to the team captain."_

_"Fine." Tori agreed, "who's the team captain?"_

_"Jade." Cat jumped in._

_"Ugh!" Tori growled._

_"Or you could join my team," Rex said, "I call it 'Rex's All Hot Chick Volleyball Squad.'" He laughed as Tori smashed her gum against his nose. "Tori!" Robbie huffed as the girl walked away._

_"Get it off my nose." Rex said._

_"Ugh!" Robbie muttered as he began to pull it off. Cat smiled watching it. "Ah, it's the stretchy kind." Rex mumbled._

* * *

><p>"So, Tori talked to me earlier about letting her try-out for the ping-pong team." Jade said walking up to Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie. "So who told her about the team anyway?"<p>

Cat raised her hand slightly, "Andre, Robbie and I." She shrugged, "it was kind of unavoidable. She asked us what we were doing after school. So we had to tell her."

Jade rolled her eyes, "yeah, well according to the school website and Lane, I have to let her try-out."

"Ugh." Cat sighed, "why."

"Rules are rules." Jade growled. "So, one of you beat her!"

* * *

><p>"Okay," Jade said as they all entered the rec room after school, so, there's the table and you have your own paddle I see, so Beck, you're first." Jade told her boyfriend.<p>

Beck stepped up to the table.

_Tori won._

"Andre." Jade waved the boy on.

_Again, Tori won._

"Cat." Jade said hopeful.

Cat stepped up to the table and stared at it a moment. She didn't even know how to play ping-pong. But she was doing this for Jade.

_Tori smacked the ball her way and she screamed tossing the paddle in the air and running away. _

From the other side of the room, Cat watched _Jade's disappointed face as she buried her face in her coffee cup. _"Robbie." Jade demanded.

_For some unknown reason Robbie took his shirt off as he stepped up to the table. _

_Tori beat him, too._

_Lastly was Rex, who was seemingly better than most, though he lost as well._

_"Well," Tori said walking up to Jade who was currently looking at her phone. Jade smiled, "you didn't make the team."_

_Everyone was surprised to hear that._

_"Wh-what?" Tori gasped, "I beat everybody."_

_"I don't care." JAde told her, "read the school website." She handed Tori her phone._

_Tori looked at the phone, "'when a student tries out for a sports team, for which there is no coach, the team captain shall decide if the student is granted or denied acceptance to the team.'"_

_Jade snatched her phone back, "captain says; denied." She sung the final word._

_Cat makes a sad face, she knows it's unfair._

_"But, y-you can't just-"_

_"Read the phone Tori," Jade said shoving the phone in the girls' face, "read the phone!"_

_Tori grabbed her wrist, "don't you steal my phone-in-face bit." She said before stalkig away, grabbing her paddle as she went._

* * *

><p>"That was a little unfair." Robbie said after Tori left.<p>

"Yeah," Andre agreed, "she did beat everyone."

Jade raised her eyebrows before saying, "I only did what all of us wanted."

Beck shrugged, "But-"

"No," Jade held up her hand, "please, one of you tell me you would have done differently."

They all stayed quiet. Though Robbie, Andre and Beck raised their hands.

"All right." Jade said, "now who wanted me to ruin what we have in here?"

Andre, Beck and Robbie's hands fell.

"Exactly." Jade growled, "and if Tori joined our team our whole dynamic would be ruined."

* * *

><p>"Who's ready for twister!" Cat sang as she jumped through the rec room door the next day.<p>

"Whoo!" Jade and Beck hollered.

"Ooh, who get's to spin today?" Robbie asked hopping down from the ping-pong table.

Cat set her soda down on the table and shrugged, "I think it's Beck's turn."

"Yeah, it's me." Beck nodded, helping Jade up from the couch. They then crossed over as Andre spread out the matt, "let's get it on." Beck said spining the game, "Cat, left hand Blue." And that started the game.

Fifteen minutes later they were all tangled up. _"Oh, my God!" Jade let out with a laugh as they all tried to stay still._

_"This si the best ping-pong practice ever!" Andre gushed._

_"I love this game." Cat shouted._

_"Wait, wait, don't lean on me." Robbie said before they all tumbled down._

_As they all laughed Jade pushed Robbie's shoulder playfully, "that's a fowel." He said._

_"You're a fowel." Andre said pocking him in the stomach._

_"That tickles." Robbie laughed._

_Jade stood up and walked over to the ping-pong table, _she picked up Cat's drink and took a sip before setting it down, _"Okay, let's start over."_

_"All right." Andre stated._

_"Okay." Beck agreed getting to his feet, "let me get a drink first."_

_"yeah," Andre added, "me too."_

_Robbie stood up with a painful sigh._

_"What's wrong?" Cat asked as she stood beside Jade at the table. The redhead picked up her soda and takes a swig of it._

_"I think I pulled a muscle." Robbie told them._

_That caused Cat to laugh._

_"You can't pull what you don't have." Jade said with a smile._

_Robbie said nothing._

_Beck hit the machine before looking at Andre, "what up with this machine? It ate my dollar."_

_"All right." Andre said, "let the doctor handle this."_

_"Go doc." Beck said stepping away a little._

_Andre reached up and beat on the machine before shaking it a bit. Beck joined in._

_"Guys." Jade said stepping over to them, "try rocking it." She helped a bit before ducking under Beck's arm and rocking rom the side._

_"Whoa!" Beck let out as the machine fell. They all jumped away._

_Screaming errupted from the falling machine._

_Jade looked around a moment before looking back to the machine. _

_Cat gasped._

_"Did that machine just scream like a teenage girl?" Andre asked._

_They watched as Tori pushed the back off of the machine and climbed out a little, "all right." She sighed, "who put me in the soda machine?"_

_The other's just shared odd, surprised looks._

_"Up and over, up and over." Beck said as he and Andre helped a reluctant Tori over the edge and out of the box._

_"I got it, I got it! Paws off!" Tori growled as they stepped away._

_"Why were you hiding in there spying on us?" Robbie questioned._

_"Cause, I had a feeling your guys' ping-pong team was just a fake. And I was right." Tori replied, "you weren't practicing ping-pong, you were playing retro party games." She looked between them, "so what is up?"_

_They were all silent for a moment before Andre said, "let's just tell her."_

_"No." Jade disagreed._

_"Yes." Beck urged._

_Cat looked at Jade, "I think we should tell her."_

_"Why don't we just drive her out to the desert and drop her off." Rex put out there._

_"Rex!" Robbie snapped. _

_"She knows too much." The puppet replied._

_"Tell her." Jade growled grabbing Beck's hand and pulling him toward the couch._

_Tori looked at Andre._

_"There's no real ping-pong team." He admitted._

_Tori made some weird screaming noise and pointed to him, "then what's this all about?" She wondered._

_"Well," Andre sighed, "it started two years ago. The school put that ping-pong table in this room. We just walked in and there it was. Then Robbie suggested that we form an official ping-pong team here at Hollywood Arts to compete against other schools."_

_Jade interrupted, "so I slapped Robbie hard, on top of his head."_

_"It really hurt." Robbie added. Tori looked at him a moment, he reached for the top of his head, "it really hurt." He repeated._

_"I heard that. So?"_

_Beck leaned forward, "so, a few days later me, Andre, Jade and Robbie were hanging out."_

_"When Cat walked up." Jade spoke._

_"She was all pumped up about some fancy restaurant her parents took her to the weekend before."_

_"It had amazing steaks, and crabcakes and lobster mashed potatoes." Cat gushed, "and classy live music and the most insane desserts I had ever tasted."_

_"Which all sounded pretty good to us." Andre told them._

_It was Robbie who spoke next, "so, I said we gotta go there."_

_"And I told Robbie there was no way we could go there because it's really expensive." Cat replied._

_"Where is this story going?" Tori questioned._

_"It actually gets weirder." Beck admitted putting his arm behind Jade._

_Robbie nodded, "you see when Cat told us that the restaurant was too expensive..."_

_Jade picked it up, "I remembered something Beck had told me, about all the sports teams of Hollywood Arts getting a minimum of $1500 a year to pay for travel and equipment." Tori stared at her, "and that's when I got the idea." Jade said._

_Tori continued to look at her expectantly, and Beck eyed her slightly amused. As Jade played with her teeth. "w-well what was the idea?" Tori said._

_Jade looked up at her, "oh, right, I was telling the story." Tori sighed. Jade then continued, "Uh, I said maybe we should form a fake ping-pong team take the 1500 bucks and use the money for all of us to have a fancy dinner at the restaurant Cat told us about."_

_"At first we thought Jade's idea was crazy." Robbie admitted._

_"BNut after we exchanged a few looks," Andre started._

_"We started to think it might be a pretty cool idea." Cat finished._

_"Then Robbie said, wait." Beck told them. _

_"I reminded everyone that sports teams are required to have at least one faculty advisor." Robbie said._

_"So we went to the only teacher we could trust." Andre said._

_"Sikowitz." Beck stated._

_"But he told us our plan was way to devious." Cat remembered, "and illegal."_

_Andre picked it up, "but then he said 'hey, did you hear that principle Ickner might get fired?'"_

_Tori looked lost, "help me?"_

_Andre clarified, "see, the principles boss-"_

_"The superintendent." Rex stated._

_And Andre continued, "was mad because Hollywood Arts didn't have any winning sports teams."_

_Then it was Beck, "and he told principle Ickner that at least one team better bring home a trophie this year or else-" He made a clicking sound, "you're fired."_

_"So I said to Sikowitz," Robbie started, "what if the five of us-"_

_"Six." Rex joined._

_"Six of us pretend to go to a ping-pong tournament."_

_"Take the 1500 bucks the school gives us," Beck added._

_Then it was Andre, "use 400 of it to buy a nice trophie for the school."_

_"Which would keep principle Ickner from getting fired." Cat said._

_"Then use the res tof our money to take our favorite teacher to the fancy restaurant Cat told us about." Jade continued._

_"And ahve the most amazing dinner of our lives." Robbie said._

_"And then Sikowitz was on board." Jade finished._

_Tori looked at all of them, "so you guys formed a fake ping-pong tea so you could get some money, buy a trophie for the shcool, save the principles job, and take Sikowitz out for a big fancy dinner?"_

_"Yeah." Andre nodded, "I gues we could've just told it that way."_

_"So." Jade stood up, "are you gonna bust us now and ruin everything?"_

_"No," Tori stated, "If..."_

_"If what?" Jade growled._

"I have a spot on the team." Tori finished.

Jade rolled her eyes however, she knew when enough was enough and she didn't want to lose this awesome opportunity for the fancy dinners. "Fine." She growled.

* * *

><p>The next day they have a "ping-pong match" so they're all lined outside with Sikowitz and there is a crowd cheering them on.<p>

"You grab a dress?" Jade whispered to Cat who nodded, "yeah, I got your text last night." She smiled, "I remembered."

Jade nodded, "good for you." She was then pulled back by Beck who gave her a quick kiss before they looked out to the crowd.

_"And I'm very proud to announce the newest member of the Hollywood Arts ping-pong team...Tori-the-paddlepuss-Vega!"_

_The students cheered as she ran out. Sikowitz continued to smile, "now, wish us all luck, and hopefully we'll bring home yet another first place trophie...for Hollywood Arts!" Again the students were cheering, some were even taking pictures. "Now all team members, in my van!"_

_"Thank you," Rex said as they continued to cheer, "thank you." As they got in the van Rex cried out, "hey look, shag-carpeting."_

* * *

><p>"Here." Sikowitz reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "while we all change, Cat and Jade you two go find us a trophie."<p>

Jade snatched the money from his hand and grabbed her bag before climbing out of the van. "I'm gonna need help with my zipper." She said as her and Cat made their way toward the door.

The others (aside from Tori and Sikowitz were following behind).

"Kay, kay." Cat smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, how's this one." Cat pointed to the last trophie on the top shelf.<p>

They had already changed into their dresses, Jade looked at the trophie and looked at the price, "right, price and everything." She said, grabbing it from the shelf, "seems good."

"All right, so let's go pay for it so we can get to our dinner." Jade said.

Cat happily bounced behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Jade took a bite of her food, "Oh, God!" She moaned.<em>

_"Oh, my God." Tori said, "best food ever."_

_"Right." Cat nodded._

_"Good," Jade said as Beck stood up grabbing his glass. "To ping-pong." He toasted._

_They all stood up as well, "to ping-pong." They all repeated._

_"To the ping, and the pong." Tori said._

_After a moment Tori growled, "yes, I'm wearing a ping-pong uniform." It was aimed toward the two women staring at her._

Cat had to look away from Jade as Beck leaned in and whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh.

_"How could you not think to bring a fancy dress?" Andre wondered._

_"I don't know." Tori said, "I just didn't, okay."_

_"You said you reminded everyone to bring nice clothes." Beck directed toward Jade._

_"I did." Jade told him._

_"You didn't remind me." Tori objected._

_"Whoops!" Jade said, clearly not sorry at all._

_When the waitress asked if everyone was doing all right they all replied with happy remarks. "Good, good, good, good." She nodded._

_"Wait, ma'am." Robbie hollered out before following her._

_"Is everyone happy tonight?" The manager man asked. They once again replied happily._

_"How's your drink, sir?" He asked Sikowitz._

_"Very moist, thank you." He took a sip._

"Is there a such thing as a lobtato?" Cat leaned toward Tori.

"What?" Tori asked shaking her head.

"A lobtato." Cat asked again, "lobster potato."

"No, there's no such thing." Tori laughed.

"Then why do the potatoes taste like lobster's?" Cat questioned.

Tori shrugged, "flavoring."

"Oh," Cat said, "so they grow lobster flavored potatoes?"

"No," Tori rolled her eyes, "they don't."

_"Are you sure?" Cat wondered._

_"Yes," Tori told her, "they can't grow lobster flavored potatoes."_

* * *

><p><em>Later after they've ordered their dessert Andre looked on sadly, "ugh, so good!" He tried to lift his fork to his face, "but I'm so full."<em>

_"Come on, man up." Beck said. "There we go." He grabbed Andre's hand and began to guide it up. "Uh, oh, there it is, there it is. That's nice, there just-" he helps him chew presssing his hand against Andre's jaw._

_"Thank you." Andre mumbles through he cake._

_"Just breathe through it." Beck explained._

_"You're a good friend." Andre replied._

_Cat smiled picking up her fork with her strawberry. She then looked at Tori, "okay, what if, like, a farmer planted a lobster and a potato in the same hole? Maybe it would grow a lobtato."_

_"Yes, Cat," Tori nodded, "A lobtato would grow. I'll tell the farmers."_

_Cat laughed before eating her strawberry._

_"Here's your check." The waitress dropped it off at the table lightly touching Sikowitz's shoulder. "Thank you." He replied, taking a bite of his food as he looked at the check. He ended up spitting it out, "what the hairballs!"_

_"What?" Jade asked._

_"It's $1300." Sikowitz said._

_They all gasped, "it's never been over 700." Cat stated. _

_Jade slammed her hands against the table, "way to go Tori!" _

_"I ordered the same thing you did!" Vega shot back._

_"Wait, wait, I see the problem." Sikowitz laughed, "they mistakenly charged us an extra $600 for Caviar."_

_"Oh."_

_"Excuse me." Sikowitz said, "sir."_

_"Hi, is anything wrong?" The manager wondered._

_"Yes, we were mistakenly charged for $600 worth of Caviar." Sikowtiz showed him._

_"Oh, that's not a mistake." The waitress interrupted. "That awkward young man ordered a large bowl of Caviar." She pointed to Robbie._

_They all glared at Robbie, "man, what were you thinking!" He snapped at Rex._

_"Hey, I didn't order any Caviar!" Rex stated._

_"Robbie!" Cat gasped._

_"I didn't know it was that expensive!"_

_"What are you talking about!" Andre growled._

_"Oh, God!" Cat said as Beck and Jade said, "it's Caviar!" Before everything became even more incoherent as everyone yelled at once._

_"All right, all right, all right." Sikowitz interrupted, "hush-sh-sh-sh! Robbie can't help what he is. Nevertheless, uh, we don't have enough money to pay the check."_

_"Well, sir, I'm sorry, but payment is required or I'm going to have to call the police."_

_"The police!"_

_"Oh, no, no." Tori said. Before once again it was incoherent._

For a moment Cat was shocked, she couldn't hear anything, she completely blanked out when they mentioned the police. She was too young to go to jail, too young to be arrested.

She only focused once more when _Tori stoodup, "uh, guys, I think I may be able to fix both our problems here." She said before running over to Jade, "gimme your dress."_

_Jade looked at her with shock as she ate her fruit, "what?"_

_"Give me your dress." Tori repeated._

_Jade was still surprised, and a little reluctant, she looked Tori up and down before mumbling, "this one?"_

Tori nodded, "come on." She grabbed Jade by the arm, and the girl hopped out of her chair instead of fighting it.

A few minutes later Tori came out wearing the dress and Jade was in the ping-pong uniform.

Cat couldn't help but think Jade looked so much better in the dress than Tori did, not that Tori didn't look good, but Jade always looked better in Cat's eyes.

_Ohh yeah yeah_  
><em>The situations turns around enough to figure out<em>  
><em>That someone else has let you down<em>  
><em>So many times I don't know why<em>  
><em>But I know we can make it as long as you say it<em>

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>  
><em>So Tell me that you love me anyway<em>  
><em>Ohhh<em>

_"Whoo!" Cat hollered._

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_  
><em>Is being shared with someone else<em>  
><em>Nowhere to hide I don't know why<em>  
><em>But I know we can make it<em>  
><em>As long as you say it<em>

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_  
><em>I can hear what you say<em>  
><em>now I know why know we can make it<em>  
><em>If tell me that you love me yeah<em>  
><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em>And maybe if you take one more<em>

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say<em>

_So, tell me that you love me anyway_

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we have it...hope you enjoyed it...<strong>

**...and by the way I have no idea when that video was posted on theSlap, but I'm just saying it was posted around this time...**

**If you didn't know, it was a real video and it's called Cat's Random Thoughts #2...**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and it'd be great if you reviewed!**


	16. Wok Star

**Oh, my God! I have had the busiest few weeks with the end of school and all, I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner... **

**...please forgive me, and thanks for the reviews...**

* * *

><p>"I've had good Chinese food before." Cat told her.<p>

"Yeah, it's not unusual." Andre agreed.

_"No, no, no, no you're not getting it. This is like _the _best Chinese food ever. I mean, I had these eggrolls that are so go-"_

_Cat gasped, "one time, when I was little, I had an eggroll with the most amazing sauce. It was sweet, but also kind of sour." She paused snapping her fingers, "man, what was it called?"_

_"Sweet and Sour sauce." Andre told her._

_Cat looked at him, "no." It was drawn out._

_"No?" Andre wondered._

_Just then Beck came up and quickly glanced around. "Hey Beck!" Tori greeted._

_"Yeah, what's up?" He questioned as he frantically looked around._

_Tori smiled, "after school, we're-" She almost dropped her books, "oh, my God!" __Cat, Andre and Beck looked at her oddly as she pushed her hair from her face and tried again, "after school, we're going to this insane Chinese restaurant I hound right up the street. Wanna come?"_

_"Uh, maybe." Beck replied as he started to walk aaway. "If I can find Jade."_

Just the mention of her name brought a smile to Cat's face.

_"Where is she?" Andre asked._

_Beck looked at him, "I don't know, she blew off her last two classes."_

_"Still mad?" Tori wondered._

_"Oh yeah," Jade's boyfriend answered._

_"Why is Jade mad?" Cat asked, _and why didn't I know?

_"Cause, you know that play she wrote, _Well Wishes_?" Beck began._

_"Uh-huh." Cat nodded._

_"Well, she wanted to put it on here at the school and they won't let her." Beck finished._

_"Why not?" Andre asked._

_"The teachers think it's too weird and disturbing." Tori told them._

_"What's wrong with weird and disturbing?" Sinjin asked as he passed them._

_Tori gave him an odd look, "um, your pants are unzipped."_

_He gave a soft chuckle, "I know." He said before walking away._

_Robbie then ran up, slightly out of breath he said, "we found Jade!"_

_"Where?" Beck turned to him._

_"Janitors...closet." Rex said, out of breath himself._

_They then all followed Beck to the closet. "Hey." He greeted Jade oddly as he pushed the door open, "what'cha doing?"_

_"Cutting up a big trashcan." Jade replied._

_"You cut up the janitors entire trashcan?" Andre asked._

_JAde looked at him before continuing with her work, "he's got another one."_

_"Jade." Tori said entering the room, "listen, I read your play and I think it's really good."_

_"I'm not your friend." Jade said as she continued with her scissors._

_"Well." Tori said in a slight offended tone._

_"Anyway," Jade continued, "if the school won't let me do my play then who cares if it's good?"_

_That caused Cat to step inside the closet, "why don't you just produce your play yourself?"_

_"You know how much money that would cost?" It wasn't a real question, though Cat took it as one, "no." She mumbled. Jade gave her a weird look along with everyone else._

_"Did she cut up that whole trashcan with just a pair of scissors?" Snre asked as he joined the rest of them._

_"Ho much do you think it'd really cost to produce your play?" Tori asked ignoring Andre's question._

_"I know know." Jade sighed, "two, three grand."_

_"Okay." Tori shrugged, "well, then it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money."_

_Jade then proceeded to get up. "You'd really find someone to put up the money to produce my play?"_

_Tori argued, "I meant that-"_

_"Hey!" Jade hollered swinging her scissors which cause Cat, Robbie, Andre and Beck to flinch back, "did she not say;" she then mocked Tori's voice, "it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money?"_

_"She did, yeah." Cat agreed playing with her hair._

_"I heard her." Beck nodded, "you are correct."_

_"That's what I heard," Andre replied._

_"Sure," was Robbie's agreement._

_Jade then looked at Tori, "so, you'll do that right?"_

_Tori took a moment before she said, "sure."_

_"Good." Jade replied before she pushed passed everyone and exited the closet._

_After a moment of silence CAt gasped with a smile, "Sweet and Sour sauce!" She then jumped from the closet as Andre hollered, "I said Sweet and Sour!" After her._

"Hey, Jade." Cat said ignoring Andre from behind her, "why didn't you tell me about your play?" She asked walking up to the girl who was at her locker.

Jade shut the scissor covered door, "there's no reason."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "well, are you mad at me?"

Jade gave her a small smile, "why would I be mad at you?"

Cat shrugged, "I don't know, but you didn't tell me about your play."

Jade gave her a smile, "I just didn't wanna jinx it." She shrugged, "I wanted to make sure it was being produced before I told anyone, and when the school told me we couldn't do it, I just didn't want to tell anyone at all."

"Oh," Cat shrugged, "well, I guess that makes sense."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can stay tonight?" Jade asked after Beck drove away after dropping them off.<p>

Cat nodded, "yeah, mom said it was fine." She then giggled, "why else would I have my stuff with me?" She held up her bag, "see."

Jade nodded, "right." She turned away from the redhead and unlocked her door, "mom's not home so we're alone."

"That rhymed." Cat said with a giggle.

Jade nodded, "yeah." She rolled her eyes as she pushed her way inside before continuing up the stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>They were watching <em>Girl Interrupted <em>when Jade's phone rang.

"Aw, but this is my favorite part," Cat mumbled as Jade paused the movie.

Jade smiled, "just give me a moment, I'll play it in a minute." She rolled her eyes as she saw the ID of the caller before she said, "hello."

Cat watched as Jade's eyes widened, "You're kidding?" The taller girl gasped.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "who are you talking to?"

Jade waved her hand, to silence her, "okay," she nodded, "I will, I will, see you there." She hung her phone up, "Tori got the money!" She cried looking to Cat.

Cat stood up, "what?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "she went to that Chinese restaurant and jokingly asked for the money and she got it for me."

Cat smiled, "I'm so happy!"

Jade nodded, "y-yeah me too." She stepped forward.

Cat's smile almost faultered, "it's just so gr-"

She was cut off my Jade kissing her.

It was magical, and wonderful, and completely...short.

"Great." Cat finished as Jade pulled away.

The taller girl nodded as she swallowed hard, "um-I..." She shook her head, "shall we watch the movie?" She said turning toward the TV.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows before nodding, "o-okay."

And Jade pushed play, sitting in the chair as Cat sat on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Jade woke Cat up around 9:00 A.M. "Hey," she said, "get dressed I wanna show you something."<p>

Cat furrowed her eyebrows looking at her friend before sher looked at the clock, "what's up?"

Jade only shrugged, "I wanna show you something." She stood up and walked toward her door, "I'll wait downstairs, but hurry up."

Cat watched her walk away before she looked around the room, it wasn't a dream, the kiss last night. "It wasn't just a dream." She smiled to herself before getting out of the bed and grabbing her clothes to change into.

* * *

><p>"Jadey?" The redhead questioned when she reached the bottom of the stairs.<p>

Jade walked up to her and handed her a brownie, "breakfast to go." She said as she opened the door, "you're gonna love this."

Cat followed her out of the house before saying, "where are we going?"

Jade shrugged, "I can't tell you but it's gonna blow your mind."

Cat smiled as she hopped in the car, "Jade, I really wanted to ask you something."

Jade started the car before looking at her, "hey, uh ca-can you not."

"What?"

Jade sighed, "don't ask me about last night, Cat."

"But-"

"I don't know." Jade said, before she started the car and began her drive away from her house.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God!" Cat gasped as she and Jade stepped out of the vehicle, "l-look at that sign."<p>

Jade laughed, "I know, it's great right."

Cat nodded looking toward the sign, it read:

_COMING SOON: "WELL WISHES"  
>STARRING CAT VALENTINE<br>WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY: JADE WEST_

"You want me to star in your play?" Cat looked at her.

Jade shrugged, "you mind?"

The redhead then shook her head, "not at all but I didn't think you'd want me to be your star." Cat smiled.

Jade smiled, "well, I don't see why I wouldn't." She grabbed her hand, "come on, let's take a look inside."

Cat smiled down at their intertwined hands as they continued into the theatre. "Oh, my God!" She gasped, "look at this place."

"It's pretty nice isn't it." Jade smiled.

"Really nice." Cat gushed.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Jade said later that day as they rehearsed the play, "you're trapped in this well, and you're obviously angry and maybe a little sad...mostly just angry." Jade continued.<p>

Cat nodded as she lay on the stage, "all right." She shrugged, "so should I cry?"

Jade shook her head, "not until right before you lay down."

"After the lines?"

"Yes." Jade nodded before she got up to sit with Tori in the audience chairs.

_"Is this what you meant nana!" Cat hollered toward the ceiling. "I've been good my whole life and now I'm trapped in this well, and I'll probably never get out!" She then laid against the stage and cried. However she raised her head up in a moment, confusion lacing her emotions as the girl above her sang:_

_'Don't cry  
>Don't you cry little girl<br>Down in that well  
>The well where you found<br>The secrets you tell  
>You don't have to cry<br>Just believe you can fly  
>And you will<br>Fly up out of that well'_

_During the middle Cat had sat up and stared a tthe girl in shock. _

_"Yes!" Mrs. Lee cried standing up, "that was so good, she killed it! Whoo!"_

_Cat stood up, _she noticed_ Jade looked as though she may cry. "Sorry, I'm confused, my character can fly now?"_

_"No." Jade growled._

_Cat looked at the girl, "then why is my angel telling me to fly up out of this well?"_

_Jade continued to clench her fist angerly, "because the angels _mother _is a cra-"_

_"A nice lady who's paying for this play!" Tori finished._

_"That's right." Mrs. Lee said, "sing it again Daisy!"_

_'Don't cry  
>Don't you cry little girl<br>Down in that well'_

Cat continued off of the stage walking over to Tori and Jade, "what's really going on?" She asked.

Tori shrugged, "Mrs. Lee may have made a few slight changes to Jade's play."

Jade let out a chuckle, "oh, yeah, just a few _slight _changes."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, "what's going on?" She asked again.

Jade sat up, "look, your character can't fly." She sighed, "Mrs. Lee wants her to be able too because she wants an angel in the story because she wants Daisy to star in it. But when she told me Daisy was starring in the play I told her that I already cast a star-you-so she told me that Daisy would just be someone else and when there was no one else for Daisy to play she had us create another character; that would be the angel."

Cat nodded, "oh." She mumbled, "...so I can't fly?"

Jade put her face in her hands, "no." She sighed, "you can't."

* * *

><p>Later that day Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie went over to Tori's house to play cards, Jade couldn't come because she had to go over to her dad's house with her little brother.<p>

"She pulled me into the closet and told me that her dad was coming to the play." Tori said.

_"And then?" Beck asked._

_"She thanked me for ruining her life." Tori said._

_"At least she thanked you." Andre said._

_"Give me one," Beck demanded as he put a card down. Andre gave him a card._

_"Two," Tori said recieving two cards from Andre._

_"What's Trina doing?" Robbie asked looking at into the Vega's kitchen._

_"I'm putting avacodo on my face to give it a natural glow." Trina replied as if it were obvious._

_"I use male make-up." Robbie bragged._

_They all looked at him oddly, "you know," Beck started, "maybe you shouldn't tell so many people about that." _

_Robbie only shrugged._

_Cat then smiled, "wait, Jade's dad's only coming to the play on the first night, right?"_

_"um-hm."_

_"Yeah."_

_Cat shrugged, "so then, why don't we just do it the way Jade wrote it for that one night." _

_"Cause Mrs. Lee's gonna be there and she wants it done her way." Tori explained._

_Cat smiled slyly, "but what if she's _not _there." _

_They all furrowed their eyebrows in thought._

_"I think Cat just said something pretty smart." Andre said._

_"I'm sorry." Cat tried._

_"No, it's good." Tori assured her, "come on, come on, come on. How do we keep Mrs. Lee from going to the play on opening night?"_

_They all sighed in thought._

_Cat gasped, "Bingo!"_

_"You got a plan?" Beck wondered._

_"No, I don't like this game, I wanna play Bingo." Cat smiled setting her cards down._

_Rex groaned sharing a look with Robbie._

_"Wait, wait, wait." Andre stated, "Mrs. Lee is totally obsessed with celebrities."_

_"Yeah?" Tori urged._

_"If a celebrity walked into her restaurant right before the play started..." Andre trailed off._

_"Or," Tori smiled, "a fake celebrity."_

_They all then looked at Trina; who gave them an odd look._

* * *

><p>"It's time." Jade said walking up to Tori and Cat.<p>

Cat nodded, "yeah."

"And you're sure Mrs. Lee isn't coming?" Jade questioned looking at Tori.

"Yes," Tori said, "we've got Trina pretending to be Jackie Bonet."

"Great." Jade nodded, "can you get Cat some water?"

Tori smiled, "yeah, sure, want some?"

"No." Jade said.

As Tori walked away Jade looked at Cat, "you ready?"

Cat shook her head, "no...I-I mean, well, yeah." She nodded before looking at Jade, "I just don't wanna let you down."

Jade gave her a light smile, "Cat, honey, you could never let me down." She patted Cat's shoulder, "you're going to be brilliant."

Jade saying those words brought a bright smile to Cat's face, "you really think that?"

Jade nodded, "of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." She shrugged, "now go get ready."

Cat nodded as she walked backstage.

"Here." Tori said as she gave the water to the girl.

Cat smiled opening the water and taking a sip, "thanks." She smiled before continuing toward the bathroom where she had previously hung her costume.

She stepped into one of the stalls and started getting ready. As she grabbed her bra she turned toward the door and the bra slipped from her hands into the toilet.

"Aw..." She mumbled. She then grabbed her bra and continued out of the room to Tori and Jade, _"You guys, I was getting into costume and I dropped my bra in the toilet."_

_Jade then gave Cat a smile, mocking Tori's voice, "nothing to worry about."_

_"I don't talk like that." Tori replied._

_"So, what do I do about my bra?-oh, okay." Cat said as Tori took it from her hands and rung it out._

_"Now go get ready." Tori demanded as she gave it back to Cat._

_"T-thank you." Cat said in an odd tone, not really thankful._

Cat played the roll perfectly all thoughout the night. She knew that Jade's life kind of depended on it because her father was here and she didn't want to screw up.

_"How could this have happened." The redhead's almost crying, "my grandmother always said that if I was a good person that only good things would happen to me." She shook her head, "Is this what you meant nana!" She hollered, "I've done good my whole life and now I'm trapped down in this well and I'll probably never get out." She said before she lay sobbing in her arms. As the audience started to clap._

"Someone's stuck in that well." A girl said as she walked along the way with her boyfriend.

"We gotta call for help!" The boy said, "she looks like she's been down there for days."

_"Come on Harry, hurry up." One of the EMT's said as the other one tried to pump air into Cat's lungs._

_"Breathe," Harry said, "breathe." He then hung his head, "it's too late." He pulled away._

_"How is she," A man ran up to them pulling his hat off._

_"She's gone." The EMT replied._

_"What?" He bent close to her and kissed her forehead, Cat then woke up and the man helped her sit up as she said, "dad?" Before they all froze in place as the lights dimmed and the audience clapped._

* * *

><p><strong>So it's not as long as normal but the Cat scenes weren't very long this time around...<strong>

**...anyway I hope you enjoyed it**

**...please review...**


	17. Survival Of The Hottest

**As always thank you for your lovely reviews and here's the next chapter...**

* * *

><p>Cat was meeting Jade in the Blackbox theatre. It had been a few days since <em>Well Wishes <em>had it's run on the stage at the local town theatre and ever since Jade had gone completely MIA toward Cat. The redhead hadn't seen her anywhere aside from school and each time she tried to talk to her friend, Jade pretended there was something else she was doing and walked away before Cat had a chance to say anything to her. The girl wouldn't answer her text messages, phone calls, IM's, e-mail's, nothing she couldn't even get her to write her a letter response.

When she had brought it up to Robbie the nerdy boy had told her to talk to Beck. He had said that the Canadian could help because he would most likely know what was going on with Jade and he'd know how to get the girl to respond.

And that's how Cat got to the Blackbox. Beck had told her that Jade agreed to meet the redhead in the theatre before lunch. It was extremely hot outside and the theatre had air conditioning when the stage lights were on and since they weren't on at the time it was hot and muggy in the room as well.

"Hey." Jade greeted as she walked up into the room.

Cat looked up from her spot on one of the chairs, "hey?" She asked, standing up to meet her, "you haven't spoken to me in a week and all you've got to say is hey?"

Jade shrugged, "hello."

Cat sighed, "come on, Jade!"

"What?"

"What?" Cat gasped, "are you seriously going to act like nothing's different?"

"Nothing is different." Jade told her.

"You kissed me, remember?" Cat all but shouted, "and now you're acting weird."

Jade bit out a laugh, "_I'm_ acting weird?"

Cat nodded.

"You're the one acting weird, okay." She shrugged, "I didn't kiss you."

Cat practically felt her heart fall at those words, "what?" She whispered.

Jade sighed, "I haven't been avoiding you, I just never really had anything to say."

"But-"

"I'm going to lunch."

And with that the brunette was walking back toward the door and out into the hot L.A. heat.

Cat could only plaster on a fake smile and follow.

* * *

><p><em>She ended up reaching the table before Jade meeting Robbie, Tori and Beck, "Hi," she greeted moving Robbie's Pearpad and sitting down, "I'm really hot but I'm still in a good mood<em>." She lied. _Jade continued to the other side of the table and sat between Beck and Tori, "Robbie." She said after looking at Cat for a split second, "you done with that water?"_

_"No," he said clutching the bottle._

_"Give it to me!" She demanded._

_"All right." He replied handing her the liquid._

_While Cat fanned herself with her hand Tori leaned closer to Jade._

_"What!" The meaner girl snapped._

_"You're not sweating!" Tori told her astonished._

_"Uh-huh." Jade replied. Tori who still couldn't believe it started to feel Jade's face, "having fun there?" Jade wondered her voice hinting annoyance._

_"How can you not…be sweating?" Tori questioned as she stopped feeling the other girl's face and arm._

_"I don't sweat." Jade told her._

_"Everyone sweats." Tori retorted._

_"Not Jade," Beck commented._

_Cat looked at Jade with a smile as Robbie looked to Tori, "Jade never sweats." He said as Cat shook her head._

_"What do you mean she never sweats?" Tori asked._

_"Sweating is gross, so I don't do it." Jade filled her in._

_"So what you're just like…" Tori paused, "cold blooded?"_

_"Jade, cold blooded?" Rex began, "hmm, what a surprise."_

_Beck laughed as Jade grabbed Tori's sunscreen and squirted it in the puppet's face. Rex in turn screamed, "that witch got sunscreen in my eyes! Help me Rob!"_

_"Shh, it's okay." Robbie said grabbing a napkin, "don't fret." Cat watched on with a smile, "uh," Robbie finished, "there you go."_

_"Oh, now my face is gonna tan unevenly." Rex complained._

_"S'up amigos," Andre greeted walking over to them, "amigirls."_

_"What's all that money for?" Cat questioned noticing the money the boy was holding._

_"Me." Andre answered, "I set up a kiddy-pool over there and I'm charging people five bucks for five minutes." He explained before hollering, "Sinjin, you got three more minutes!"_

_"Okay!" The other boy replied splashing the water around._

_Cat smiled, "is it true that sweat and pee are like…cousins?"_

_"What now?" Andre questioned as everyone else stayed quiet._

_"Man, how long is this heat wave gonna last?" Beck asked._

_"They say till Tuesday." Tori told him._

_"Why would they say that!" Cat growled._

_"Wow," Robbie said, "it's up to 106 in the valley."_

_They all grunted, "hey check Venice Beach." Beck directed._

_"Kay, um," Robbie hit a few keys before saying, "Venice is only 91 degrees."_

_"Oh, let's go to Venice." Tori said._

_"You guy's wanna?" Beck smirked._

_"What blow off school?" Jade asked._

_"I can get with that." Rex stated._

_"I meant Saturday." Beck continued, "I could borrow my uncle's pick-up, hook it up to my RV and we could all hit the beach."_

_"Let's do it." Jade said, "it'd be perfect."_

_"Uh, okay." Robbie said, "good."_

_Andre replied saying, "sweet, might as well."_

_Tori answered with, "yes." As Cat said, "that'd be good."_

_Beck smiled, "cool."_

_"The beach?" Trina smiled as she stood by their table, "I am so in!"_

_"No, no, no, no," Jade shook her head._

_"No!" Tori groaned._

_Rex inputted with, "stay away!"_

_Cat shook her head, "no we did not say the beach."_

_"I can't wait!" Trina cried before running away._

_"Oh, oh, oh, whoa! Whoa!" Beck hollered after her but she kept on going._

_"No one likes you!" Jade tried, though it was no use._

_Rex then groaned clearly they were all upset._

_"Hey," Tori said looking away, "hey, Sinjin!" She then looked at her friends, "he's face down in the kiddy-pool."_

_Jade leaned back in her seat looking at the pool, "yup." She confirmed._

_"it's cool," Andre said, "he's still got two minutes left."_

_Tori ignored him with a sigh and she ran over to the boy in the pool with Robbie not far behind._

Andre watched Tori and Robbie a moment before laughing, "it's a kiddy-pool, it's not a big deal."

Cat shrugged, "Sinjin knows how to swim."

Beck sighed, "God, it's so hot." He said before he grabbed his own water and took a drink, "at least we have something to look forward to."

"Yeah," Andre smiled, "it's beaching time!"

Cat laughed, "beaching time!"

Jade stared her way a moment before she looked at Beck, "what time is it?"

The boy in return looked at his phone and said, "11:30 lunch is almost over."

"We should go then." Jade said standing up.

Beck nodded, "yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Beach!" Andre said with a chuckle as he looked at his money, "we going to the beach and I got some cash!" He looked at Cat, "s'up Little Red?" He asked as she frowned at the table.

Cat only shook her head, "I just wonder if I have a bathing suit." She lied.

Andre shrugged, "well, it's all good." He said, "if you don't just let me know and I can lend you the money to get one." He gave her a smile, "now don't fret anymore, and get that frown upside down as you get to class!"

Cat gave him her best smile as she stood up, "kay, kay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I kissed you. No big deal.<strong>  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Cat read the message as she sat in her script writing class and looked at the teacher before looking back to her phone.

**It's a big deal to me.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

Her reply was immediate:

**It doesn't have to be.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Cat sighed, because Jade knew how she felt about her. She knew what that kiss meant to the redhead, she had to have known.

**Jade, you kissed me! You know how I feel about you, you know it's a big deal…you know it has to be!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

She looked up at the board and copied the few notes the teacher had written down before she opened her next message.

**We'll just talk after school, can you come over?**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

She actually thought about saying no, putting Jade through the same thing she had put Cat through. However, she knew that she couldn't actually do that. Of course her answer was:

**Yeah, okay.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

* * *

><p>Cat arrived at Jade's house thirty minutes after school had ended.<p>

Jade's mom let her in on her way out, she stated she was heading to work.

Cat closed the door behind her and walked up the stairs to Jade's bedroom. When she got to the door she gave two knocks before entering, "hey." She said closing the door behind her.

Jade looked up from her desk, "hi." She said.

Cat continued to look at her waiting for her to say more because she had no idea where to start. Jade had asked her over, not the other way around.

The taller girl stood up from her desk and motioned for Cat to sit on her bed.

The redhead walked over and took her seat before she shrugged, "so, talk?"

"I kissed you." Jade said nodding, "I did and it is a big deal because you told me you loved me." She shrugged, "I just...I had said that I didn't want to do anything that would hurt Beck...I don't know how I feel about you, I know there's obviously something there, but I'm still unsure of what it is." She sighed putting her face in her hands, "but I do know that I love Beck."

Cat nodded, "I know you do."

"He doesn't deserve this. He's a good guy."

And again Cat nodded, "I know."

Jade shook her head, "I'm still just confused...But last week I kissed you, I lost focus and I forgot everything that I stood for-you know not cheating and all-so there has to be some rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes." Jade nodded, "between us, little smiles and small conversation, but nothing more."

"Jade-" She tried to object because it felt unreasonable.

"Cat." Jade shrugged, "it's not that I don't want to hang around you, it's just that I think if we hang around too much then I'll do something I regret or you'll do something you regret and I don't want to risk it."

Cat shook her head, standing up, "it doesn't seem fair."

"Maybe it's not." Jade took a step back ask Cat took one toward her, "but it's how it has to be, no touching or to much...contact."

Cat sighed because there was no point in arguing with Jade when she sets her mind to something, it's set there's no changing it. "Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Beck had picked Jade up first and since Cat didn't live too far from Jade she was second climbing into the RV as Jade and Beck rode in the red pick-up truck. Andre and Robbie were next as they were both at Andre's house to make the trip shorter and Tori and Trina were last.<p>

"Got some water?" Robbie asked as he took a seat next to Cat.

The girl nodded taking the bottle from beside her and showing it, "20 ounces." She smiled proudly.

"It's almost gone." Robbie smiled pointing to it.

"I was really thirsty." Cat explained, "I had poptarts for breakfast and they always make me extremely thirsty."

He nodded as she took another drink. "Should I ask?" He whispered after a moment.

Cat eyed him before saying, "it's not going well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she kissed me but now she feels all weird so we're supposed to have like a minimal amount of contact with eachother."

"Youch..." Robbie said.

"I know." Cat nodded taking another drink. "I'm hoping this minimal contact thing doesn't last too long."

"I bet."

* * *

><p>Cat ended up finishing the water on the way there and she was now bouncing infront of the door, "when are we gonna stop!" She growled as she felt they were slowing, "ooh, yay! We're slowing!"<p>

_As soon as the door opens Cat jumps out, "gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!" She hollered running away._

_"Hurry Back!" Beck called after her._

_"Kay, Kay!" She replied as she continued on._

She quickly reaches the bathroom and goes to the bathroom before refastening her shorts and walking out to wash her hands.

As soon as she finished she continued on back toward the parkinglot. _As she's walking back toward her friends she hears a radio before seeing four boys sitting at a table. She thought the song was pretty cool so she decided to make some chit-chat, "hey!" She greeted happily._

_"Hi." _

_"S'up."_

_"What's that song you're playing?" She wondered._

_"I'm not sure." The first boy replied._

_"Well, it's really cool." Cat told him with a giggle._

_He looked around a moment before saying, "do you wanna hang out with us?"_

_"Oh, I can't." She said, "I have to get back to my friends." _Mostly Jade. _She thought._

_"Ah, come on," The second guy said._

_"Just hang out with us for a few minutes," the first boy replied, "come on."_

_She smiled, "okay," _only for a moment.

_"Whoo!"_

_"Yeah!" They hollered together._

"I'm Ben by the way," the first boy said, then he pointed to the darker skined guy, "that's Nate, and Paul's over there along with Justin."

"I'm Cat." She said.

Ben smiled, "you ever do water gun fights?"

Cat shook her head, "not really."

"You wanna, wanna?" Nate asked picking up two of the water guns.

Cat smiled, "okay."

Each of the boys grabbed a water gun after Nate handed one of his to Cat. "Let me take of my shirt." Cat said before they started, she had her swim suit top underneath and she'd rather not get her shirt wet.

They waited until she was finished and put the shirt somewhere so it wouldn't get wet before they all launched an attack on her.

She tried her best to shoot at them but it never went well.

_She screamed as they teamed up on her, when Ben stepped to her side and pulle dher around she smiled, "it's very nice of you to help me." She replied as they began to shoot thier oppoents._

_"Look out!" Ben cried, shooting toward his friends._

_"I'm gonna get ya!" Paul laughed._

_Cat screamed again._

_"She' right behind you!" Nate said and the four boys banned together again shooting toward Cat._

_"It's so cold!" She gasped, "It's so cold!"_

"All right, all right," Ben laughed lowering his gun, "she's had enough."

Cat smiled as she let out a slight shiver.

"I'll get you a towel," Nate told her taking the gun back.

"Oh, thanks." Cat smiled as he handed the towel over to her a moment later.

She wrapped it around herself before sighing, "I should get back to my friends." She said before looking at the boys, "it was nice of you to let me join you."

"Wait, you can't go," Justin said, "we're just getting started with our beach bash."

Cat walked over to her shirt and grabbed her phone which she had discarded a while back, "I'll stay a little longer." She said, "but only a moment." She opened her phone and shot a quick text to Jade, not realizing it didn't go through.

**I'll be back soon, I'm talking to someone!  
>-Cat<strong>

"Let's dance." Ben said as he grabbed her hand and led her closer to the music.

The dancing combined with the heat caused Cat to dry pretty fast so she discarded her towel early on in the dance.

_"Hey, Shave Ice." The boy smiled._

_"yay, I love Shave Ice!" CAt cheered._

_"We'll take five please?" Paul said._

_"Sure, flavors?" The vendor wondered._

_"What flavor you like?" Paul asked looking at Cat._

_She smiled, "you pick for me." She said in her flirty tone bumping him with her hip as she giggled. _A little flirting never hurt anyone, she would never take it too far, and nothing would ever happen between her and any of these boys because she didn't swing that way. She was a one person kind of gal and that person would always be Jade.

_"Cherry for the lady." Paul told the vendor._

_"Yay!" Cat cheered, "that's my fave!"_

_"One Cherry," the vendor said handing it over to Paul who handed it to Cat._

_"Thank you." Cat said as she took a sip._

_"I'll take lime." Ben informed._

_"Grape," Paul said._

_Nate's reply was, "orange."_

_Cat then squealed, "brain freeze!"_

_"Oh!" The boys all hollered._

Justin got a lemon flavored one and they all take their drinks. "Come on." Ben grabs her hand and leads her over to a spin table. "You ever made pottery?" He wondered taking her Shave Ice and setting it on the other table.

"No." Cat told him shaking her head.

"Sit," he told her, "you can try this one.

_"Just keep your hands steady," He said as he watched from behind._

_"Steady?" Cat smirked._

_"Like this." He said showing her, he took a seat behind her and guided her hands with his own. She let out a giggle as he links their fingers together. _Does he actually believe this is working on me? _She thought._

When the pot finished they wait for it to dry Cat grabbed her phone and looked at it hoping she'd see a text from Jade or someone but no text seemed to appear.

_"You spun a beautiful pot." Ben smiled as they set it on the table._

_"You helped me spin it." She replied._

_"Later we'll glaze it." _

_"Thank you." She smiled, _but I really got to get back to Jade...and everyone, _"but I really should be getting back to my friends."_

_"Aw, you can't leave now." He stepped over to her, "Paul just made tuna tar-tar."_

_"We caught the tuna this morning." Paul explained carrying it over._

_"You gotta stay for the tuna tar-tar!" Nate told her._

_Cat loooked at them sadly, _they keep forcing me to stay!

_"Have some tuna." Ben smiled._

_She smiled, poking Paul's stomach, "okay!" She danced as they all grabbed their tar-tar._

_"Cheers!" Ben started._

_"Cheers!" She replied with everyone else before they clinked thier glasses._

"Okay, I really have to go now." Cat smiled as she put her glass down. "It was really nice to meet you all and it was great hanging with you but I came here with my friends and I feel kind of awful having all this fun without them."

"Why don't you bring them over?" Nate wondered.

Cat shook her head, "no, it's just supposed to be an outing for us." She grinned at Paul, "thanks for the tuna tar-tar. And thanks for the invite again." She said before saying goodbye and beginning to walk off.

"Cat, wait!" Ben shouted from behind, running to catch up with her.

Cat smiled, "what's up?"

He smirked, "well, I had a good time with you today." He told her.

"I had a good time, too." She told him.

He laughed, "well, I was wondering if I could possibly see you again?"

"Like for a date?" Cat questioned.

"Totally." Ben nodded.

"I'm sorry." Cat said after a moment, "I don't think it's a good idea."

He looked a little hurt, "why not?"

"I'm in love with someone." Cat told him, "and that's not ever gonna change."

"Oh." He sighed, "well can I have your number anyway, we could always hang out as friends."

Cat shook her head, "friends always seem to want something more." She told him before saying goodbye again and heading back toward the RV.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi everyone!" Cat waved cheerfully as she entered the RV.<em>

_She was greeted by them all screaming her name among other things, scaring her out of the RV as they all lunged toward the door._

_Andre picked her up happily before Beck kissed her head and Tori and Trina lunged at her for a hug together as Jade leaned against the RV._

_After a minute when Trina and Tori pull away from her Jade wrapped her arms around her and all Cat can do is wrap her arms around the taller girl and hang on for life. _Was it bad that she didn't want to let go?

And did Jade forget about her own rule, the one she created only yesterday?

_Beck handed his girlfriend a bottle of water as she and Cat pull apart._

_"Wow you guys really missed me!" Cat gushed before looking Jade up and down. _She has her shirt off! She has her shirt off! She has her shirt off! Okay, quit staring, say something quick,_"ew Jade you're all sweaty."_

_Jade wiped her arms off, "never speak of it!" She sneered._

_"What happened?" Cat wondered._

_"We were trapped in there." Tori replied after a drink of water, Trina nodded along._

_"For hours." Andre added._

_"Hope you had a nice pee!" Trina snapped._

_"Trapped," Cat gapsed, "why didn't you just open the door?"_

_"Cause," Beck said, "there's a gigantic RV parke right in th-" He stopped as everyone looked around._

_"I gues they left and we didn't even know." Andre said._

_"Who cares." Beck said, "it's over," he laughed._

_"I drank fish water." Robbie mumbled._

_"It's all right." Tori said, "come one guys, it's only..." She paused pulling out her phone, "4:30 and there's a large Pacific ocean riht over there!"_

_Robbie replied with, "let's enjoy that ocean!"_

_They all screamed together in agreement running toward the ocean._

Jade tossed her empty water bottle in the recyle bin closest to them before she snatched Cat's hand.

Cat looked at her a moment before looking at their hands and Jade only smiles. It only lasts as long as the run though because as soon as they reach the ocean Jade lets go of Cat's hand and instead throws the girl in the water.

When Cat comes up for air she gasped, because she was not expecting to be thrown in.

Jade's laughing when she says, "that's for making us wait so long!" And then she's tackled by Beck and it's Cat's turn to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have that chapter, I hope it was worth the read and I hope it's going well for you...<strong>

**...I just got season 2 on DVD so I am ready to start that when I get there only two more episodes left of season 1, Wi-Fi In The Sky and Freak The Freak Out (Yay!)**

**...anyway please review and thanks so much for reading...**


	18. Wi Fi In The Sky

**Thanks again for all of your reviews, I'm glad you're still liking this story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Cat, we haven't hung out or talked in a while, I was just wondering if you were busy?<br>-Jason**

Cat smiled at the text before shrugging and texting him back.

**Not, really. What's up?  
>-Cat<strong>

**Would you possibly wanna hang out tonight? We could talk, maybe figure out a way to make Jade jealous.  
>-Jason<strong>

Cat let out a small giggle as she looked at her computer.

**Okay, when?  
>-Cat<strong>

**Tonight at 8:00 work for you?  
>-Jason<strong>

**Works great!  
>-Cat<strong>

**Great, I'll see you then.  
>-Jason<strong>

**Kay, Kay  
>-Cat<strong>

She put her phone down before going back to her computer, she had been watching videos on theSlap and had just clicked on Jade's first hate video, _What I Hate # 1._

She rolled her eyes as the video started, laughing along. Jade is just so weird hating all these things, does she really like anything?

Anything at all?

She sighed picking up the coffee her mom had gotten her earlier as she continued to watch the video.

_"I hate it when I go to someone's house and their dog jumps all over me, and the owner says, 'oh it's okay, he's friendly!' Guess what? I'm not. Get your dog off me!" She paused for a moment before saying, "when I'm in a restaurant and I'm like finished eating my dinner and the waiter brings me my dessert before he clears the dirty dinner dishes. I hate that." She then furthered her explanation by saying, "when I'm about to eat a piece of cake I don't wanna stare at the bones of the dead chicken I just ate. Fair enough?" She glared at her camera, "yeah."_

Cat giggled as the video went on, "you're just too adorable." She said to the girl on screen.

_The video skipped to her having a glass full of ice water, "I hate people who complain when I chew ice." She pointed out with a mouth full of ice before chewing it, "does this bug you? Good!...And now," she said, "I'm going to turn off the camera using only the remote and the power of my toes." She then clicked the video off._

Cat then clicked on _Jade's What I Hate #2. _

_The beep of the camera indicated that the video was starting. Jade sat in the chair in her room and set the remote down. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, here we go...episode number, whatever of me telling you all about the stuff I hate. Okay um, what do I hate?" She snapped her fingers in thought, "um...oh, why don't we start with people who say, 'have a nice day!' Yeah, stop it! Cause how do you know that my dog didn't die that morning? How do you know that my dad didn't get fired...Again? Or maybe, maybe I have food poisoning, and if I'm walking around at two in the afternoon and I'm sick to my stomach, and my dad just got laid off and my dog died, I really don't need a person coming up to me saying, 'have a nice day!' I hate that!"_

Cat's attention pans away from the computer as her phone vibrates. She picks the device up and looks at her new text.

**S'up Little Red! I need you to sign in online, we gotta do our script assignment now.  
>-Andre<strong>

**Why?  
>-Cat<strong>

**Tori's stuck on the plane until way late, and we won't be able to do it when she get's back.  
>-Andre<strong>

**Kay!  
>-Cat<strong>

Cat had honestly forgotten about their assignment, this whole day she's been searching Sky Store online, she hasn't bought anything, she knew it'd be bad and Jade would be angry if she jumped back on the store's bandwagon again, so she's just been looking through the stuff.

Plus she made that date with Jason, so she'd probably have to cancel that, even if she didn't want to.

She looked back to the computer, the video was over so she clicked out of it and logged into her theSlap profile.

She get's invited into that video chat by Tori.

_"Hi!" She smiled in greeting._

_"What's up Little Red," Andre smiled._

_"Hey Cat." Tori joined._

_Cat waved as they heard, "Andre?" Being shouted from a distance._

_"One sec," he said to Tori and Cat before looking at his grandmother who just entered the picture, "what's wrong grandma?"_

_"The numbers on my clock changed again!" The woman replied in a panicked tone._

_Andre continued looking at her, "it's a clock grandma, the numbers are supposed to change."_

_His grandma continued looking around frantically before looking at him, "what happened to my butter!" _

_"I'll go to the store tomorrow and get you some more butter." The boy stated as the woman walked away._

_They heard a scream followed by a crash before Cat asked, "what was that?"_

_"My grandmother just screamed." Andre explained._

_Tori leaned toward her camera, "why what happened?"_

_"I don't know." Andre replied, "I think she saw herself in the mirror."_

_"Andre, there's another me on the wall!" His grandmother hollered._

_"It's okay grandma, just introduce yourself. I'm sure she's nice," the boy replied._

_The heard a digital sound before Cat looked at her laptop, "Beck's online." She smiled, _maybe Jade's with him!

_"oh, yup." Andre agreed._

_Tori messed with her keyboard, "requesting."_

_"OW!" Cat heard Trina scream._

_Tori looked at her sister, "what?"_

_"That rotten kid behind me kicked my seat again and made me poke my eye!"_

Cat collapsed the chat screen a moment before looking at her Sky Store thing once more, "ooh, a vegetable garden." She whispered.

"Cat, you still there?" She heard Andre asked.

Cat looked popped the chat back up, "yeah, sorry I was exiting out of something." She lied.

"It's cool." The boy replied.

_"Trina!" Tori hollered reaching toward her sister, Cat couldn't see what was going on but it sounded serious. "Trina, he's a little boy."_

_"Yeah, and I'm about to put him in a little hospital!" Trina growled._

_Tori sighed looking back to her laptop as Beck popped up onto the screen._

_"You requested my face." Beck greeted._

_"Hey man!" Andre smiled._

_Tori waved, "hi." _

_"Hey Beck," Cat smiled with a wave. _Jade wasn't there with him which meant they weren't hanging out today...Is that good or not?

_Tori looked at Beck once more, "is that a dog with you?"_

_Cat grabbed her coffee and leaned forward, "aw, look at the puppy!"_

_"He's cute, huh?" Beck said looking at the dog._

_"So cute." Tori added._

_Andre asked, "is he yours?"_

_"Nah," Beck said, "I'm watching him for my neighbor while she's at cheerleading practice."_

_"You live next door to a cheerleader?" Andre asked._

_"I do." Beck answered._

_"Figures," Andre sighed, "I live next door to a one legged old man who throws lemons at me."_

_"So," Beck said changing the subject, "what's up?"_

_"Tori's plane's late." Andre told him._

_"And I won't get in til almost midnight." Tori added._

_Beck objected with, "but we gotta write that script for Gradstine's class."_

_Andre nodded, "yeah, so we're gonna do it here. Over video chat."_

_"Oh," Beck said, "sound's good." He put the dog down as Tori said, "all right, I will type."_

_"Cat, read the assignment?" Andre asked._

_"Kay, kay," the redhead smiled grabbing her notebook, "it says, write a single scene script between seven and ten pages. The scene must involve a mystery-ooh-use at least three characters and have a surprise plot twist." She then closed her book and looked back to her friend._

_"Got it." Beck said._

_"We can do that." Andre nodded._

_"Ideas?" Tori asked._

_Cat gasped, "hey you guys, wanna hear a cute joke?" _

_"A joke?" The darker boy wondered._

_"Yeah," Cat smiled, "listen...okay, what did the young shrimp say when his mom asked him why he wouldn't share any of his toys?" _

_"What?" Tori shrugged with an eyeroll._

_"Sorry," Cat smiled, "I'm a little shellfish." She giggled while they all looked at her so Cat added, "get it? Cause shrimp are very self-centered."_

_"I-I think the joke is that shellfish sounds like selfish." Tori explained._

_"Oh, my God," Cat gasped, "that's even funnier." She then had a little laugh before looking serious, "okay, back to the script." And then she took a drink of her coffee._

_"Hey." Tori said, "what if our script's about a kind who goes into a closet to look for something and-" She stops as a name pops onto the screen, "ugh." She growled._

_"What?" Beck asked._

_"Who was that?" Andre wondered._

_"Robbie's requesting to join our chat." Tori explained as she excepted the request._

_Robbie popped onto the screen, "hey."_

_"Hi." _

_"S'up?" Beck asked._

_Andre added, "hey, Robbie."_

_"Hey, Robbie," Cat smiled, "what did the young shrimp say when his mom asked-"_

_"I'm a little shellfish, you told me yesterday." The curly haired boy interrupted._

_Cat backed away sadly, "poo." She said._

_"Listen," Robbie said, "I need your guys help."_

_"Um, you need professional help." Rex jabbed._

_"I don't either!" Robbie growled._

_"Robbie." Andre stated._

_"We're trying to work on a script that's due in the morning." Tori told him._

_"This'll just take a second," Rex explained._

_"Okay." Beck sighed, "what's your problem?"_

_"Well, on Friday at school, I asked Rex if he wanted to see a movie with me on Sunday night." He looked at his puppet, "true or false?"_

_"You said, 'how would you feel about seeing a movie on Sunday night?' And I said, 'sounds like a plan.'" _

_Cat absentmindedly picked up a brush and started to mess with her hair._

_"Exactly," Robbie said, "and now it's Sunday night and Rex says he has other plans."_

_"Which I do."_

_"Why would you go and make other plans when you said you'd see a movie with me?" _

_"Guys!" Tori tried._

_"I never said I would see a movie with you. I said, 'sounds like a plan.'" Rex objected._

_"What's the difference?" Robbie questioned._

_"You never called me to confirm!" _

_"I'm gonna get a Root Beer." Andre stated leaving his chair._

_"Robbie, Rex," Beck started. "You guys work this out yourselves."_

_"Bye Robbie."_

_"Wait, don't kick us out of the chat!" _

_Tori smiled, "no, don't!" Robbie objected again before Tori clicked him out._

_"All right," Andre sat back down with his soda, "back to our script." _

_"Hey?" Cat wondered, "what if we write about a giraffe who learned to love?"_

_"A giraffe?" Beck questioned._

_"That-That's not good." Andre mumbled._

_Tori shook her head, "no."_

_"Let's just stick with the kid in the closet." Andre said picking up his pen and paper._

_"all right." Tori agreed, "so I was thinking maybe he would come home from school looking for something and he goes into his closet and there's like a small secret door in the back-"_

_Cat laughs as she makes her video picture change different colors with the rainbow button._

_"Cat, what are you doing?" Tori demanded._

_Cat laughed again, "I clicked on rainbow!" She then waved her arm, "whoo!"_

_"Will you please stop that." Tori said with a chuckle._

_"We gotta do this project." Andre agreed._

_Cat quickly hit her keyboard, "sorry."_

_Tori sighed, "now, where were we?"_

_"Uh, the kid goes into his closet." Andre said._

_"Right," Tori said, "and maybe he's not a normal kid, maybe he's like created by a scientist in a government lab or-" She stopped once more as another name popped up._

_"Who's that?" Andre asked._

_"Jade." Beck answered, "let me see what she wants."_

_"Ooh," Tori muttered._

Cat smiled as Beck invited Jade into the chat and the other girl popped onto the screen.

_"Hey, look," Beck said, "we're doing this project that's due tomorrow morning, so-"_

_"Where have you been?" Jade interrupted._

_"Home." Beck answered, "why?"_

_"I left you a voicemail and you haven't called me back."_

_"I-I'm doing homework."_

_"So you wanna break-up with me?" Jade questioned._

_"Wait?" Beck shook his head, "no, no why would you think that I want to break-up with you?"_

_"Why do you have that animal?" Jade questioned, just noticing he had the dog._

_Beck looked in his lap, "it's my neighbor's dog."_

_"His neighbor the cheerleader." Andre added._

Cat frowned hearing Jade's tone, _"Cheerleader?" She asked._

_"Why?" Beck said, "why would you say that?"_

_"Sorry." Andre admitted._

_"You know what cheerleaders have?" Cat asked before leaning in and saying, "pep!"_

_"Pep?" Tori asked._

_"Did she say pep?" Beck wondered._

_"Why are you doing favors for a cheerleader? And what is she doing for you?" Jade asked._

_"It's not what you think." Beck started, "she's just-"_

_"I'm coming over there!" Jade growled._

_"No, no you don't need to d-" He stopped as Jade clicked out of the chat._

_"Ugh." Cat shook her head rolling her eyes. She then looked at her wall _trying to think of anything else other than the disappointment she felt in her heart knowing that Jade was going over to Beck's house.

_"all right," Tori said, "so far we have nothing! So it'd be great if we could do a little writing together, okay?"_

_"Look," Cat gasped as she clicked on another effect, "I'm in a Kaleidoscope...ooh!"_

_"Whoa!" Andre sighed, "how does she do that?"_

_"You just click effects in the lower left." Cat said._

_"This is not a time for effects." Tori snapped._

_Cat continued to giggle, "whoo!"_

_Andre clicked an effect making his head blow up like a balloon, "hey, look at me, you guys are giving me a headache."_

_"Andre!" Tori gasped._

_"Ooh, I'm getting dizzy." Beck smiled as he made his picture spin around. "Look at me, I'm turning around!"_

_"What effect is that?" Cat questioned._

_"uh, it's, it's spin clockwise." Beck replied._

_"Why tell her that!" Tori snapped._

_Cat then got out of Kaleidoscope and clicked spin clockwise, she giggled as Beck waved his hands, "whoa!"_

_"We're not making progress." Tori said before Andre began to spin as well, "here I go!" He laughed._

_"Andre I need you to focus and keep your eyes on the-"_

_"Whoa!" The boy laughed, "I'm spinning, I can't focus on anything."_

_"I'm Princess Rotation!" Cat gasped._

_"Guys," Tori said, "we've got a project to work on, I'm not gonna sit here and watch you guys spin clockwise."_

_"Hey, you heard the lady." Beck said, "ready!" _

_"Yeah," Andre and Cat agreed as they all clicked the button to spin counterclockwise._

_"Whoa!" Andre laughed._

_"Whoo!" Cat giggled._

_"We're in reverse now." Beck smiled._

_"That's not what I meant." Tori objected as her friends continued to giggle and act out._

_"Look at me going back in time!" Cat smiled._

_"When did I become the mature one?" Tori mumbled. __Cat picked up her pillow and began to wave it as she Andre and Beck continued to spin, "you guys." Tori said, "we have to finish this. There's no time for playing around."_

* * *

><p>Tori finally got them to all come down from their crazy and start working on their script. They continued on the little boy scene having him come home from school one day and him walking into the closet to find an alien monster thing.<p>

**I'll be there in a few minutes.  
>-Jason<strong>

Cat smiled at her text, she had checked it while her friends had focused on the homework.

**Kay, I'll be ready.  
>-Cat<strong>

_"All right, so the little boy yells-" Tori stopped as she looked at her sister._

While the two sisters had some kind of conversation, Cat clicked down the chat a moment and stopped her Sky Store search, clicking out of the website before going back to the chat.

She had to figure out a way to get off of the website and out of the chat without saying she couldn't help out anymore. She hadn't really helped much anyway, scriptwriting was never any fun for her and she was no good at it. She normally got Jade to help her when she really needed...Jade or Sinjin...mostly Jade.

_"So, the little boy yells...What?" Tori said as she re-joined her friends._

_"How about, mom there's evil in my closet! Eviiiilll." Andre suggested._

_"Okay," Tori said, "good. Um, how do I spell eviiiilll?"_

_"Use four i's and three l's." Beck said._

_"Got, it." Tori said typing the words down. "Okay, um, now why don't we say the mom walks into the closet to find her son's face being eaten by-"_

_"Look!" Cat gasped with a giggle, "now I'm a cherry pie! I'm Pie Girl...but don't bite off my nose." She laughed again. _She knew using effects again would push Tori to the edge.

_"Cat," Tori said, "we have a ten page script due tomorrow morning and we're on page three and you're not helping at all...now will you please stop acting like a child!" She growled._

_Cat started to cry. _

_"There she goes." Beck said._

_"o-okay-look, I-I-I didn't mean to yell at you." Tori tried._

_Cat only continued to cry. _Time it right and then sign off, _the redhead thought through her fake tears. _

_"Please, don't cry. I'm just frustrated because..." _

Cat pushed the button to sign off her computer wiping away her fake tears, "I love acting." She giggled as she shut down her laptop, closing it and setting it on her desk as she put on her shoes and grabbed her purse and jacket.

**I have a date tonight!  
>-Cat<strong>

She walked down the stairs with her phone in her hand, her jacket on and her purse over her shoulder.

**A date?  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat smiled, just the reaction she was hoping for. See if Jade hadn't cared that Cat was going on a date she would've texted back with; cool, or okay, maybe have a nice time...but she cared and that's why her text was; a date?

**Yes, with Jason, you remember him?  
>-Cat<strong>

**The guy you went to the Moxy with?  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat opened her front door, seeing Jason standing before her, "hi." She greeted.

"Hey," he said looking at her phone, "Jade?"

Cat nodded with a smile, "yeah."

**Yes, that Jason.  
>-Cat<strong>

**Why?  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat showed the conversation to Jason as they walked down the sidewalk to his car the boy nodded, "she's totally jealous."

"I know." Cat giggled.

**He asked me out and since I'm not dating anyone I figured it'd be okay for me to go.  
>-Cat<strong>

**But it's not.  
>-Jade<strong>

"She told me it wasn't okay for me to go with you." Cat admitted as Jason began to drive away, "what do I say?"

"Tell her you don't wait around." He said.

Cat nodded, "okay."

**Why not? I don't wait around?  
>-Cat<strong>

**You said you would.  
>-Jade<strong>

Cat thought over that a moment before nodding, she had said she would wait for the other girl.

**I changed my mind. You told me not to.  
>-Cat<strong>

Her next reply wasn't as fast, so she figured that had hit Jade hard...

**Oh, well have fun.  
>-Jade<strong>

"She told me to have fun." Cat said.

Jason looked at her as they stopped at a stoplight, "you will."

**I will...Thanks!  
>-Cat<strong>

Jade didn't reply back so Cat put her phone away, "are you sure this'll work?" She asked after a moment.

Jason nodded as he continued to drive, "positive. She was totally jealous."

"She was, huh?" Cat admitted.

The boy nodded, "yeah, now...we're gonna see a movie so relax for a while and enjoy it, I'll take you to dinner afterward."

"Okay." Cat agreed, "but we split the costs." She said, "this isn't a real date."

Jason nodded, "okay, how about you pay for the movie and I'll pay for dinner?"

Cat thought it over before saying, "okay, that sounds reasonable."

Jason smiled, "cool."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's Wi-Fi In The Sky...next is Freak The Freak Out, which is a longer episode based around a lot of Cade, so I'm sure that chapter will be extremely long...<strong>

**...get ready for it!**

**Oh, and I also used Jade's real hate video's as well...**

**...Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review...**


	19. Freak The Freak Out

**Hello again, thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them and I am happy to say...The first season is finally over with this being the last Chapter of it!**

**...Here's Freak The Freak Out!**

* * *

><p>The Thursday after her 'date' with Jason, Cat found herself sitting across from Jade at the latter girl's house, in her living room.<p>

"So, how was your date?" Jade asked after a few minutes of silence.

They were supposed to be working on the lines for Sikowitz's class, Jade had offered to help Cat.

Cat looked up from her hands, "I don't know." She whispered.

"You don't know?" Jade snapped back.

Cat sighed, "it was fun." She tried again.

"Oh."

The redhead didn't miss the disappointment in the other girl's features. "Yeah, we went to the movies and dinner."

Jade nodded, "awesome."

"It was." Cat smiled, "didn't you go out with Beck a few nights ago?"

The brunette shrugged, "yeah, we went to the mall…had food at the food court."

"I love the mall." Cat smiled. "Was if fun?"

"It was normal." Jade told her, "exactly how it always is with Beck."

"And that means?"

"Yes, it was fun."

Cat nodded, "okay." She let her eyes dance around the room before she grabbed her backpack, "we should work on the lines."

"Yeah." Jade muttered her agreement as she grabbed her own bag, grabbing the script from inside she flipped through the pages.

"You wanna start us off?" Cat asked as she flipped to the third page.

Jade nodded, looking at her book. She paused a moment before reading, "you should sit down."

"Sit down?" Cat read.

"Yes." Was the reply, "and do it slowly, you don't want the spider to move."

Cat sighed, "how did this happen?"

"I told you there were spiders around here. You still wanted to explore the place and-"

"It's just so beautiful." Cat interrupted.

"And now you've got a spider in your eye."

"Get it out! Get it out!"

"I will, just sit down."

"I'm sitting." Cat mumbled, _"ow…Ow! I'm so scared."_

_"Try to relax, everything is going to be all right."_

_"You have to get me a doctor."_ Cat replied.

Jade was quiet a moment as she studied the script, however the next words seemed to catch Cat off guard, "you wanna go to dinner with me?"

Cat looked at the script before looking up at Jade, she wasn't looking at her. Jade was actually nervous. And it was really cute. "What?" Cat asked.

"Dinner." Jade said, "with me. You wanna go tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" Cat pressed on.

"No!" Jade snapped looking up at her. "I mean yes…no," She shook her head, "kind of."

Cat smiled, "there's this place in Los Feliz that I want to try, it's called Karaoke Dokie and it has singing competitions. Could we go there?"

Jade was looking back toward her hands, playing with the sleeve's of her shirt, "sure." She muttered.

Cat continued smiling, "yay!" She then gasped, "can we sing a song?"

Jade gave her a small nod.

"This is gonna be so fun." Cat nodded. She placed the script back into her bag before crossing over to the other couch and sitting beside Jade.

The girl scooted away a little. But Cat didn't mind.

"Don't worry." Cat said, "Karaoke Dokie is pretty far away, no one will see us there." She whispered, "so it can actually be a date."

"I'm not ashamed of you." Jade whispered.

"I know." Cat nodded. "You're just a little scared, and I get that."

"I'm not scared."

"You are Jade." Cat nodded, she grasped the taller girls hand, "but I don't mind. You're scared of your feelings for me because they're stronger than you wish they were…especially since you still have feelings for Beck."

Jade slipped her hand out of Cat's, "you should bring someone."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna ask Beck to come." Jade said, "you should bring someone…ask Robbie."

"I don't wanna ask Robbie."

"Then find someone else." Jade retorted, "just ask someone…and not Sinjin or Tori."

"But I thought it was jus-"

"I have to pick up my brother from my dads." Jade said standing up, "I can take you home."

"I walked here." Cat said as she stood up as well.

"Okay?"

"I'll walk home." She retrieved her bag from the other couch and followed Jade to the door, "thanks for the help." Cat said before she and Jade walked from the room.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Jade questioned as she walked over to her car.

"Yeah." Cat nodded, "I'm sure."

"Are you okay?" Jade wondered as she opened the car door.

Cat turned to face her, "yeah, I'm fine…I'll see you tomorrow."

Jade gave her a small wave before the redhead turned around and began her walk. It had all been going perfectly. Jade had actually asked her out, and it was dinner and it was to be a date and then Cat pressed a little too far causing Jade to say she was going to bring Beck…And now Cat had to bring someone else and then it'd make it look like they were on a double date…

…That wasn't what Cat wanted at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a date with Jade, and it was actually a date…and I screwed it up.<strong>  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Why what happened? When'd you have the date?**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

**Well, we haven't had it yet, it's tomorrow.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Then how'd you screw it up?**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

Cat sighed as she reread the conversation later that day. She was laying in bed, unable to sleep so she reread the message. Jason had been really nice to her, helping her out like this, it was really cool to have a friend like him.

It was Robbie for a while, trying to help her out, but the boy seemed to distance himself from her a little, and Cat didn't understand why.

And obviously Tori was no help. She didn't care enough to even ask how everything was going.

…and then there was Trina, and she thought Cat was in love with Beck, so there was no help from her either.

**I asked her if it was like a date, date and she said no and then yes and then kind of…but when I got excited about going on a date with her it kind of scared her and she said she would be bringing Beck.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**The boyfriend?**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

**Yes.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Okay, well it could still be a date.**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

**How, she told me to bring someone?…ooh you wanna come!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**I wish I could. But I can't, I'm sorry. It's family time at home.**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

**Man, then what am I supposed to do…if you were there you could've helped me.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Just sit beside her, not across from her, and be a little flirty, but not too much. Don't give yourself away to Beck or your 'date.' Also, you don't wanna scare Jade away, so be subtle. But be sure to impress her.**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

Cat stopped reading after that, she exited the text screen and placed her phone on her table before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day during Sikowitz's class Cat was sitting on the stage in the Blackbox with Andre. She was holding her eye open with her right hand as Andre messed with some things. "Ow." She mumbled, "ow…ow! I'm so scared."<em>

_"Try to relax." Andre told her mimicking an accent. "Everything is going to be all right."_

_"You have to get me to a doctor." Cat replied looking at him._

_He continued going through the supplies, "shh! If that spider bites your eyeball you could die in minutes."_

_"Oh, man." Cat mumbled, "please get it off my eye."_

_Andre leaned forward with a pair of tweezers, "I'm going to try. Shh, don't move. And don't make a sound."_

_A phone rang in the background causing Cat to scream and push Andre away. As she screamed everyone else jumped in their seats._

_"Oh, man, the ringing is back!" Sikowitz hollered pressing his fingers to his ears. And shaking frantically, "ah!" he muttered as the ringing continues._

_"Hey, Sikowitz!" Beck turned his way._

_"S-Sikowitz!" Jade called from beside her boyfriend._

_Still trying to get his attention they called, "Sikowitz!" Together._

_The man stopped his thrashing, "yes?"_

_"That was a phone." Robbie explained._

_"Whooz?" He questioned stepping up behind Tori._

_The girl sunk into her chair a little more, "minez." She replied guiltily in the same tone._

_"Tori." Sikowitz scolded._

_"I swear I thought I had it on vibrate."_

_Sikowitz continued, "class is no place for swearing or vibrating."_

_"Maybe we should start the scene over." Andre suggested still portraying his accent._

_"Can we?" Cat asked sitting up._

_"No, Cat." Sikowitz replied stepping forward, "it's too late. By now that spider would've bitten your characters eyeball and you'd be dying a spastic painful death." He explained as he crouched down and picked up the supplies Andre was using in the scene and handing it to the girl._

_"Thanks a lot, Tori." Cat replied looking toward the girl as she held the box._

_"Well," Sikowitz continued standing up, "we have about four minutes left, why don't we all chat about our weekend plans? Robbie I assume you have none."_

_"Oh," Robbie looked around, "I-I don't."_

_"Rex?" The teacher asked._

_"Gonna par-tay with a couple girls from Northridge."_

_"Northridge girls?" The older man asked, "that should be an adventure."_

_"Haha," Rex laughed, "what can I say?"_

_"Hey!" Cat jumped up excitedly, _she wouldn't say it was a date, _"guess what Jade and I are doing tonight?" As no one answered Cat continued, "there's this new place in Los Feliz…" She smiled, not being able to contain her excitement, "it's called Karaoke Dokie, and they have singing competitions on the weekends so Jade and I are gonna do a song!"_

_"I'm picking the song." Jade told her._

_"Jade's picking the song!" Cat replied with a grin._

_"U-uh, can Rex and I come sing too?" Robbie asked._

_"Sure." Cat nodded with another smile._

_"I told you," Rex replied, "I got the Northridge girls."_

_"They can come watch." Robbie explained._

_"Ah, man!" Rex muttered, "then they're gonna want us to buy'em food and beverages."_

_"So?"_

_"They're from Northridge." Rex answered him, "I don't wanna spend money on'em."_

_"Oh, I wish I could go to Karaoke Dokie." Tori muttered as she paced back from the trashcan._

_"Why can't you?" Beck questioned._

_"Who cares why she can't." Jade replied._

_Beck defended, "I was just wondering why she w-"_

_"What? You need Tori around to have a good time? Is that your point?" Jade interrupted._

_"Dude?" Beck objected._

_"What!"_

_Beck again tried, "why can't yo-"_

_"Jade…" Sikowitz interrupted their little banter and waited for the young girl to look at him, "you're lucky to have Beck. Don't be such a gank!"_

_Beck gave a soft chuckle as Tori grinned._

_Cat stepped forward, "so why can't you come?"_

_"Oh, Trina's getting her wisdom teeth out and guess who gets to spend the entire weekend taking care of her?" Tori explained._

_"Okay, um," Cat looked down before asking, "is it someone famous?"_

_Tori looked at her, an annoyed expression upon her face, "no." She shook her head, "me."_

_"Why can't your parents take care of her?" Andre asked standing next to Cat._

_"Cause they're gonna be in Santa Barbara."_

_"What for?" The dark-skinned boy asked._

_"So they don't have to take care of Trina." Tori replied._

_"Can't blame'em." Beck stated._

_"Shucks to be you." Jade smiled._

_"Gank!" Tori snapped._

_Jade glared at her as Beck gave his girlfriend a glance with a small amused smile._

_Cat looked at Jade's reaction as the bell rang again and Sikowitz screamed once more, "no, whose phone is that?"_

_"That's the bell." Andre answered._

_"Oh." The teacher smiled, "bye!"_

"So, how do I get to the place?" Robbie asked as Cat stood beside him.

Cat looked down and smiled, "it's right down the main street, by the Skybucks that way."

"Okay." Robbie looked behind him where Beck and Jade were leaving the room, "so you're going with Jade?"

"Jade and Beck." Cat nodded.

"Won't that feel a little weird?" Robbie asked, "you being there with the one you like and her boyfriend."

"Love." Cat corrected.

Robbie nodded, "right, love."

"Yeah, that's why I'm supposed to bring someone…this was her idea, not mine."

Robbie nodded, "well I'd go with you b-"

"But we got the Northridge girls." Rex stated, "and I don't feel like bailing on them to help you."

Cat glared at the puppet, "Robbie!"

"It wasn't me." The boy said, "it was Rex."

Cat shook her head, "whatever." She said before she turned toward the door, "ooh, Andre!"

Andre turned around as he stood at the door with Tori, "s'up Cat?"

"You wanna go to Karaoke Dokie tonight with Beck, Jade and me?"

"You want me to go with?" Andre smiled.

"Yeah." Cat nodded, "can you?"

Tori looked at Andre, "no, you should hang out at my house…I can't do this Trina thing alone." She mumbled.

Andre gave Tori a small chuckle before looking at Cat, "I'll be there." He told her.

The redhead smiled, "great, thanks."

Andre nodded, "sure, Little Red, thanks for asking." He then looked at Tori who had let out a little groan, "I'll come over tomorrow." He told her.

"I guess it's better than nothing." Tori said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went by quite fast. There were no hard classes that needed a lot of attention during them so Cat let her mind drift to the date she had tonight.<p>

Even if Jade had decided they should both bring people, it was a date to the redhead, and she would continue to count it as a date as long as she could.

When school was finally over Jade had met her at her locker and told her she'd pick her up in about three hours.

"We're gonna go to my house and Andre and Beck will pick us up there." Jade explained.

Cat nodded as she closed her locker, "all right, sounds great."

Jade nodded, "okay, do you need a ride home?"

Cat shook her head, "my brother's waiting for me."

"Your brother?" Jade questioned warily.

"Yeah." Cat smiled.

"So, he got his license back?" The taller girl said.

"No." Cat shook her head with a laugh before she continued on toward the door, "I'll see you later."

"Wait," she heard Jade call from behind, "no, Cat..." However she continued on her walking, pretending not to hear at all.

* * *

><p>Jade arrived at Cat's house at 6:30 a half hour before Beck and Andre were to arrive to pick them up at Jade's home.<p>

"Cat, honey, Jade's here!" Her mother called from downstairs.

Cat looked back to her phone, she had once again been going through the conversation she had, had with Jason the day before.

"I'm coming!" She called down as she stood from the bed and shoved the phone into her pocket.

"Hey." Jade greeted from the bottom of the stairs, "you ready to go?"

Cat gave her a smile, "yes, absolutely."

"You're leaving?" Her mother questioned looking between the two girls.

Jade nodded, "yeah, we're going to Karaoke Dokie with Beck and Andre."

"Beck and Andre?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

Jade gave her a weird look as she nodded. "Yes, mom." Cat jumped in, "Beck and Andre, Beck. Jade's boyfriend. And Andre. A friend from school."

Mrs. Valentine gave her daughter a weird look, "Jadelyn, would you please wait outside? Caterina will be right with you."

Jade looked at the pair a little concerned, however she did as she was asked.

Cat sighed after the door closed behind her, "mom, what are you doing?"

"You're going with Andre?" Her mother asked.

"No." Cat shook her head, "I'm not, I'm going with Jade."

"Who's going with Beck. So you're going with Andre."

Cat sighed as she looked toward the door, "mom."

"I thought you liked Jade."

"Love." Cat corrected, "I _love_ Jade." She sighed, "I do. Look, she asked me to dinner and I said yes. I asked if it was a date and she said yes. But somewhere along the lines she got a little scared and decided we'd be taking Beck, her boyfriend, and someone else...That's where Andre comes in, he's a mutual friend of mine and Jade's and he's also Beck's best friend so it works." She barely got that sentence out without running out of breath, as her mother looked at her confusedly Cat sucked in a deep breath before letting it out, "mom, I'm leaving now." She said.

"I...Well, jus-have a good time." Mrs. Valentine nodded.

* * *

><p>Being in Jade's house seemed to be an absolute nightmare. Jade was nervous, and Cat could tell which made Jade a little ruder than normal.<p>

The girl said nothing to the redhead, and it didn't matter how many times Cat tried to start a conversation. She always got nowhere.

Fifteen minutes into waiting for Andre and Beck Cat finally stood up, "do you not wanna go anymore?" She asked.

Jade looked up from the bottle of water she had got somewhere in that time, "no, I do." She whispered.

Cat nodded, "oh, okay...So you just don't want _me_ to go anymore." She turned away because this whole night had been beautiful, but that was only in her mind. In the real reality Jade had been distant and tense.

Cat could feel the tears creeping into her eyes.

"That's not it at all." Jade said as Cat felt a hand being placed upon her shoulder.

Cat then turned around, "what do you want then?" She asked.

Jade sighed, reaching up and wiping the tear from Cat's eye, "I want this to be easy." She whispered. Before leaning down and kissing the place that the tear had just been.

Cat's heart skipped a beat as Jade then kissed her other cheek.

"I want to be able to do this." Jade said before kissing Cat's forehead, "without feeling guilty or wrong about it."

Cat took a step back. "You want this to be a real date?"

"I do." Jade nodded, "but it's not because I screwed up and asked Beck and told you to bring someone as well...so now we're stuck with Andre and Beck."

"And Beck thinks it's a date with you."

Jade sighed, "yeah."

Cat grabbed her hand, "this can still be a date." She smiled, "I'm gonna sit next to you." She shrugged, "it'll be fun...it'll be fine."

"I don't wanna cheat."

"You love two people at once." Cat said, "it's totally possible."

"Plausible."

Cat smiled as the doorbell rang, "ready?"

"Yeah."

_Okay, it's go time! _Cat thought, _be flirty, but subtle...don't tip off Beck or Andre...but impress Jade._

* * *

><p><em>'Move your body right next to mine<br>Feel the beat and we're lost in time  
>I am yours and now you are mine<br>Forever Baby_

_All the things that you want to do  
>Never gonna let go of you<br>Meant for me and I'm meant for you  
>Forever Baby'<em>

They had arrived during the middle of Robbie and Rex's song. _But as it ended the crowd still clapped and cheered, "whoo!" _

_"Thank you." Robbie smiled._

_"Whoo, Robbie!" Cat cheered._

_Jade on the other hand cheered for the puppet._

_"Thank you guys very much." Robbie gushed._

_"That was for my two ladies from Northridge, Christie and Bella." Rex mentioned, "give'em some love."_

_"Thank you." Robbie repeated as the crowd cheered once more, "see you guys." _

_"I'm gonna get a soda." Jade stated after looking at her empty glass._

_"Get me one?" Andre asked._

_Jade's reply as she walked away was, "no."_

_"She can be a gank." Andre told the smiling boy beside him._

_"You have no idea." Beck replied as they all looked toward the girl walking away._

_Cat sighed as she eyed the other girl, _and this is one of the many reasons Beck doesn't deserve Jade, _she thought, _she's not a gank!

_"Okay," the MC stated, "how about Robbie and Rex, huh? One of the most amazing ventriloquist acts, I've ever seen!"_

_"Whoo!" Someone screamed as the crowd clapped again._

"Look at Robbie over there," Cat pointed, "he doesn't even know he's a ventriloquist." She said, causing Andre and Beck to laugh

"Kid thinks everything is real." Andre agreed.

_Just then a blonde and a brunette make their way over to their table. The brunette takes a seat where Jade had been sitting before. The blonde takes a seat beside Andre. "First time here?" The brunette asked as Beck looked at her causing Cat to eye her as well. The other girl takes Beck's soda from him and takes a sip as he looks around._

_"Um, yeah." He replied._

_"If you get nervous I'll hold your hand." She told him gently graising her fingers across his hand._

_Cat looked at Beck expectantly, _well do something!_ She thought._

_The boy looked at his hand before sharing a look with Andre. _

_"I get nervous when my brother eats things that aren't food." Cat tried. But the girl didn't look enthused. So she tried again, "seriously, I think he ate my charm bracelet."_

_"What's your name?" The blonde asked Andre._

_"Andre."_

_"That's hot!"_

_"All right."_

_The brunette continued flirting with Beck by reaching up and running a hand through his hair. "You have insane hair." She said._

_Cat looked behind her, hoping Jade would come back, _she may want the girl for herself, but this wasn't the way she wanted it to happen. And it sure wasn't going to help either. Jade was a possesive girl.

_"Yeah, um," Beck said grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from his face, "my hair was normal and then one day it just went insane." He patted her hand awkwardly, "sad story."_

_"I _like_ your story." She told him, grabbing his hand._

_Cat eyed her actions warily. _This is uncomfortable,_ she thought._

_Beck gave the girl holding his hand a small smirk before taking his hand from underneath hers and placing it in her own hand, away from his._

_"Um, hi." Cat tried again looking at the brunette girl. She only ignored her so Cat poked her arm, "miss?"_

_"What?" She asked clearly annoyed. She looked at Cat a moment before turning back to Beck._

_"He has a girlfriend." Cat stated._

_The girl smiled at Beck, "I don't see her."_

_"Turn around." Jade said, soda in one hand and the other on her hip. The girl did just that as Jade took a drink, "now you see her." Jade smirked._

_"I don't see much." Was the reply._

_Jade slowly lowered her soda as the other girl stood up._

_"Okay!" Andre said as he Beck, Cat and the blonde all quickly stood up._

_"So, um..." Beck trailed off._

_"Hey," Andre started, "did you know that Karaoke comes to us from the Japanese?"_

_"Yeah," Beck said looking at Andre before looking at the girls, "how great is Japan, right?"_

_"Good people." Andre agreed._

_"Hey," the blonde said from beside Andre, "check out dude's jacket."_

_"Oh," the brunette said turning around, "Hollywood Arts...the school for-" She turned around, looking at Jade, "wannabe's."_

_"You know, you might wannabe shutting your face there." Jade replied._

_Cat was now standing sort of inbetween Jade and the other girl, ready to pull them apart if need be._

_"Really?" The girl questioned._

_"Really."_

_Andre let out an awkward chuckle, "hey, huh, look what they got on the menu. Buffalo Nuggets." He smiled at Beck, "well, that's good news." He then let out a soft chuckle, "not for the buffalo."_

_"So, Hollywood Arts, you girls gonna sing tonight?" The brunette continued._

_"Well, we didn't come for the Buffalo Nuggets." Jade snipped._

_"But we are gonna get some, right?" Beck asked leaning over the other girl's shoulder._

_"I don't care." Jade replied. "And yeah," she continued, "we're singing tonight."_

_"Awesome." The blonde said._

_"So are we."_

_Cat looked between Jade and the brunette before smiling, "I like Japan..." She was now looking at the brunette, "except my brother got stabbed there..." The girl looked at her oddly, Cat smiled looking at Jade, "it was an accident, he's better now." After a small pause she looked back toward the brunette once more, "are Buffalo Nuggets spicy?" She then looked around as no one answered the question._

"Can't wait to hear your song." The brunette snapped before walking away.

"Yeah," the blonde added, "can't wait."

Jade continued glaring at them until they were completely gone, she then looked at the others, "we should order."

"Yeah." Andre nodded. He raised his arm and waved a waitress over.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," the boy said, "we're ready to order."

"All right, and what would you like?"

"Some sliders, nachos and Buffalo Nuggets." Beck said.

"Okay, anything else?" she asked as she wrote their order down.

"No," Andre shook his head, "that's all thanks."

The waitress nodded before walking away.

"What'd you decide on singing today?" Beck asked Jade as he took a drink of his soda, before remembering the other girl had drank some too, he set it back down and slid it away.

Jade watched his actions carefully before saying, "_Give It Up."_

"Great choice." Andre nodded, "it's a good song."

Beck eyed his glass once more before saying, "I'm gonna get another soda, you wanted one?" He asked Andre.

The boy nodded, "yes, orange soda."

"Okay," Beck nodded grabbing his glass, "Cat?"

Cat looked at him a moment before grabbing her glass, "oh, I have one, thanks."

Beck nodded again before walking away.

_"I like your purse." CAt said as she looked at the taller girls purse later after Beck came back. _

_"Thanks." Jade said as she swiviled her drink._

_"What is this?" Cat questioned messing with the purse still._

_"Monkey fur." Jade replied._

_"Oh." Cat mumbled setting the purse down._

_"All right, peepers, we have a singing contest going on here tonight. And next up are a couple of Karaoke Dokie regulars...Hayley Fergoson and Tara Ganz!" The MC said._

_The crowd cheered as the two girls walked onto the stage, "enjoy us." Hayley directed toward Jade._

_"Enjoy my monkey fur!" Jade growled back waving her purse toward the girl. Cat smiled as Jade dropped the purse back on the table._

_"Okay girls, choose your poison." The MC stated._

_"were gonna sing _Number One," _Hayley replied._

_"ooh, the hit by Ginger Fox. All right, here it comes..Let's juice'em up!" He screamed as the crowd cheered before they started singing._

_'Hello? Is everybody watchin?  
>Before, I get the party started,<br>You know, you wanna be invited,  
>Step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting.'<em>

_As they started singing Cat's eyes widened in horror about how bad they were before she looked at Jade who was smiling, and soon Cat was too._

_They continued to smile as they girls continued to sing with thier awful voices._

_'Feel the groove,  
>When we move,<br>I'm the center._

_We'll get it right,_  
><em>Every night,<em>  
><em>Like we're meant ta.<em>

_When it all goes down,_  
><em>I need to tell ya<em>

_You're gonna love me  
>You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go<br>I'm already there  
>Look up in the air<br>Cause I'm the star of the show_

_I'm number one baby  
>Always number one baby<br>So forget what you heard  
>This is my world<em>

_My world revolves around me  
>My world revolves around me<br>So forget what you heard this is my world'_

_As they stopped singing the crowd began to clap. "yeah," Jade continued, "we're clapping because it's over!"_

_Cat laughed pushing her knee playfully before Jade took a drink with a smile._

_"All right, all right, next up in this singing competition we got Jade West and cat Valentine."_

_Cat patted Jade's knee with a smirk as they stood from their chairs. Cat danced a little smiling toward Hayley and Tara as she and Jade continued to the stage._

_"Okay, girls, what'chyou gonna throw down?" The MC asked._

_"We wanna sing, _Give It Up._"_ _Cat Smiled._

_"all right, a little R&B action tonii-"_

_"Yeah, just play it." Jade interrupted._

_As Jade started them off and they sang the song, their dancing was insync but it was un-rehearsed._

_Cat had never felt happier in her life, they were moving together and singing together and even giving each other light touches and smiles._

_'Someday I'll let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you outta your mind  
>Oooh<em>

_You never met a chick like me_  
><em>Burn so bright<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make you blind<em>

_Always want what you can't have_  
><em>Is it so bad<em>  
><em>When you don't get what you wanted<em>  
><em>Make you feel good<em>  
><em>As I whip you<em>  
><em>Into shape, ya boy<em>  
><em>Let's get it started!<em>

_Give it up_  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>

_Come a little closer_  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>

_So stop trying to walk away_  
><em>No you won't ever leave me behind<em>  
><em>(Noooo)<em>

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_  
><em>(That's right)<em>  
><em>Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine<em>  
><em>(Ooooohh)<em>

_Look at me boy_  
><em>'Cause I got you<em>  
><em>Where I want you<em>  
><em>Isn't it so exciting?<em>  
><em>Wanna shake you<em>  
><em>When I break you<em>  
><em>Take a backseat boy<em>  
><em>Cause now I'm driving<em>

_Give it up_  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>

_A oooh yeaaah_  
><em>Ah oooho heeey<em>  
><em>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah<em>

_Come a little closer_  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Come a little closer<em>  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>Yeah if you are my baby<em>  
><em>And I'll make you crazy tonight<em>

_Look at me boy_  
><em>'Cause I got you<em>  
><em>Where I want you<em>  
><em>Isn't it so exciting?<em>  
><em>Wanna shake you<em>  
><em>When I break you<em>  
><em>Take a backseat boy<em>  
><em>Cause now I'm driving<em>

_Give it up_  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>  
><em>Ohhhh<em>  
><em>YEAH! '<em>

_Cat did a little happy dance as the crowd gave them a standing ovation. Her heart however clenched and her happiness faded slightly when she saw Jade lean in and kiss Beck when she reached him. _

_"Yeah, yeah, baby. What about that?" The MC smiled runing onto the stage, "right?" Clapping started again, "okay, okay. That's everybody on the list so now to announce tonight's Karaoke Dokie winner here's the owner of the joint. The man who signs my checks. Joey Ferguson!"_

_Cat hollered as they clapped alongside everyone else._

_"Thanks everyone." Joey said taking the mic from the other guy, "lot of great singers here tonight, huh?" He paused for another moment, "but I think two girls really stood out."_

_Cat and Jade shared a small smile as Andre lightly tapped Cat's arm proudly and Beck rubbed Jade's._

_"So, tonight's winners are...Hayley and Tara!"_

_The girls squeeled as they stood up._

_Cat's jaw dropped and no one else made a sound._

_"Hey, are you wazzin me!" Rex objected after a moment._

_"Rex." Robbie scolded._

_"Those scrunges can't sing." Rex continued._

_"Come on, man!" Beck hollered outraged as he stood up._

_Andre did as well, "these girls got ten times more aplause than them." He said gesturing toward Cat and Jade._

_Cat stood up too, this was ridiculous._

_"Just sit down!" Hayley said into the mic._

_"I'll sit you down!" Andre replied as Jade stood up as well._

_"Hey, hey," Joey interrupted, "I own the club, so I decide who wins." He smiled._

_"Thank you, dad." Hayley said._

_"Dad?" Jade questioned._

_Hayley smiled._

_Jade chuckled before she, Andre and Beck all said, "dad." _

_Cat still didn't understand. She turned to Jade, "wait," before looking back to the stage, "why would she call him dad unless-" She gasped, "I bet he's her father!" She said grabbing Jade's arm._

_Jade only placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder._

_"Fixed!" Rex hollered, "fixed!" It caused the people in the crowd to stand up booing._

_"Hey, hey, hey!" Hayley objected, "we won cause we rock."_

_"Yeah, don't believe everything your daddy says!" Cat quickly responded._

_"Like when he tells you you're pretty." Jade added._

_"Yeah!" Robbie cheered as Rex added, "testify."_

_"That's it!" Hayley said, "you guys are banned from singing here ever again."_

_Her father nodded along._

_"Yeah, like we care." Jade replied walking away._

_"Come on, let's get outta here." Beck said._

_Andre agreed, "let's bail."_

_"Okay." The waitress said walking over to them, "I have your nachos, your sliders and the Buffalo Nuggets." _

_"I say we get outta here right after we finish this food." Andre told them._

_"Right after!" Cat growled as they all sat down._

_"Yeah," Beck agreed._

_"Pass the ranch dressing." Andre demanded._

_"Here." Jade handed it over._

_"Ketchup!" Cat demanded angerly._

_"Comin' at you." Beck said handing it to her._

_"Ugh!" Cat growled._

_Andre stuffed some food in his mouth, "um, this is delicious." He said._

* * *

><p>After they finished their food Beck took Andre home before dropping Cat off at her own house.<p>

"I'll come over tomorrow." Jade told her as she closed the car door.

Cat only nodded, "okay." She mumbled before walking up the pathway to her house.

"Hey, sweetie." Her mother greeted as she entered the house. "How was your night?"

Cat gave her a sad look.

"Aw, honey what happened?"

"Jade kissed Beck." Cat whispered, "and these two girls were really mad at us."

"How so?" Her mother asked.

"They cheated in the whole competition because one of their daddy's own the club." Cat answered.

Mrs. Valentine nodded, "wanna talk about it?"

Cat shook her head, "no, it's pretty late, I think I'm just gonna go to bed.

"All right." Her mother said before Cat made her way up to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jade was at her house at 7:30 the next morning, shaking Cat awake, "what?" The redhead said groggily sitting up.<p>

Jade gave her a light smile, "I have a plan." She said, "so get dressed."

"A plan for what?"

Jade gave her a look before crossing over to Cat's closet and dragging out some clothes, "get dressed." She repeated.

Cat slipped out of the bed and started changing from her pajama's to the other outfit. "What's your plan?"

Jade gave her a smile, "I was up half the night last night cause I couldn't sleep. Those girls really hit a nerve last night and I wanna get even."

Cat nodded as she combed her hair after changing. She watched Jade in the mirror, "was last night a date or not?" She asked.

Jade looked up from her spot on the bed, "what?"

"Last night," Cat said turning around, "was it a date or not?"

"It felt like one." Jade said sighing, "you were flirting with me, and being all touchy and stuff."

"Yeah, that's because I wanna be with you." Cat said, "and for a while I actually had hopes of you wanting to be with me as well...but I don't see that happening."

Jade stood up, "Cat."

The redhead sighed dropping her hairbrush on her desk, "what?"

Jade grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry," She muttered.

"Yeah, and that's like a broken record." The redhead said. "You kissed Beck, and I thought we were on a date."

"I have jealousy issues," Jade said, "you know that. I am sorry. I just don't know...I jus-look, can we just go?"

As Jade tried to pull her out of the room Cat pulled her arm from the girls grasp and had her hand drop to her side, "kiss me." She demanded.

Those two words caused Jade to stop in her venture out of the room. "What?" She asked as she turned around.

Cat shrugged, "last night was supposed to be a date, you asked me and I accepted. It was supposed to be a date, and date's normally end with a kiss...you didn't kiss me, you kissed Beck...So I'm asking you, Jade, just kiss me."

Jade's eyes traced over her in confusion, searching her eyes lastly for a solution, "Cat?"

"I thought I could do it." Cat told her, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I thougt I could wait for you Jade...but I can't, I can't keep hoping you'll look at me the way you know I look at you." She shook her head, "This is not a game to me, my heart is out there, I've put it on the line for you and you seem to want it, if only a little, but then you retract you go back into hiding with Beck, and I can't play this anymore." She sighed, "it's time Jade, it's time to choose, cause I can't do it anymore...I won't do it anymore."

The taller girl was speechless, she didn't move, she couldn't even begin to think a coherent word.

Cat nodded, "I get it." She said sadly, "you don't choose me." Mumbled before pushing past Jade.

"Cat." Jade finally got out.

Cat only grabbed her arm, "What's that plan of yours?" She asked pulling Jade from the room.

* * *

><p>The ride toward the mall had been a quiet one, the only words were the ones explaining the plan before they parked in the parking lot.<p>

It's not like Jade hadn't tried to say anything else...

...But anything that had anything to do with something other than the plan, Cat just ignored completely.

It hurt too much.

"We should get Tori something." Cat said. As she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Okay." Jade agreed pulling her keys from the ignition, "we can get her some donuts, I'll give you the money after we're done in there." She pointed to the Yogurt place she parked in front of.

"But we're getting yogurt." Cat said.

Jade shrugged, "and?"

"We should get her some, too." Cat explained, "there's no point in going to get her something else when we're gonna be in another place completely."

"Okay." Jade said, "get her yogurt."

"I will." Cat said before she pushed the door open and they went inside.

Once again she was back to ignoring Jade, the only thought in her mind was the one Jason had planted into her brain a few days ago.

**But be sure to impress her.**

If Cat continued to be standoff-ish, and pretended to ignore people and maybe be a little rude, Jade could be impressed. Jade was normally a rude person, so it might help her.

...It was like a final attempt to get Jade to choose her.

* * *

><p>After getting their frozen yogurt and eating it within the shop, they made their way to the Vega household to talk to Tori.<p>

_Upon arriving the bell was rang and Tori soon opened it._

_"Hi." Cat greeted with a smile from behind Jade._

_"Hello." The taller girl greeted._

_"We brought you frozen yogurt." Cat continued to smile holding the bag up._

_"Why?" Tori asked, "you know frozen yogurt doesn't solve all the worlds problems." She complained looking toward her kitchen where Andre, Beck and Robbie were working to untie Trina._

_"I told you to bring her donuts." Jade replied looking at Cat._

_"Why aren't you being nice?" Cat asked Tori._

_Jade added, "And why do you look disgusting?"_

_Tori gave her a rude look before she pointed behind her, "Trina."_

_Jade and Cat watched the boys with Trina a moment before they both said, "oh."_

_"Listen we need to talk to you." Jade said._

_Cat nodded, "it's really important."_

_"all right," Tori said, "let's go outside." She paused in her step looking behind her, "I don't wanna be in here when they get that tape off her mouth."_

_Cat and Tori step outside as Jade steps in the house, after handing Vega the frozen treat Cat watches Jade a moment, noticing her going over to Beck's jacket and taking his keys._

_Tori sat down with her frozen yogurt. "So what's up?" She asked when Jade closed the door behind her._

_"Last night we went to Karaoke Dokie," Jade started before looking at Cat._

_"And these two girls were really mean to us." Cat continued._

_"Like, Jade level mean?" Tori questioned._

_"No, not that mean, but really mean." Cat told her._

_Tori nodded._

_"And they cheated." Jade added._

_"So cheated." Cat agreed._

_"And they were totally trashing Hollywood Arts."_

_"Really?" The sitting girl asked._

_Cat got distracted for a moment, "what's on your arm?"_

_Tori looked at her arm before replying, "Trina's mouth blood."_

_"Ew." Cat looked away._

_Jade's eyes were transfixed upon the blood as she said, "cool."_

_Tori gave her a weird look._

"Anyway," Cat said pulling both Jade and Tori out of their transfixed stares, "when we did the competition we lost because they cheated." Cat shrugged, "you know it was a singing competition."

Tori nodded.

"And we sang better." Jade mentioned.

"Way better." Cat informed.

"Yes," Jade agreed, "they sang and we sang and then they won, as we found out the owner, who is the one to pick the winner was one of the girl's _daddy_."

_"Her daddy?" Tori questioned._

_"Owns the place." Jade said._

_"I think that's why they won." Cat told her looking at Jade._

_"And they banned you both from singing there ever again?"_

_"uh-huh." Cat said as Jade nodded, "yup."_

_"Okay, I hate these girls." Tori said._

_"Yeah."_

_"So do we." Cat agreed._

"So after dissing our school and us, I got to thinking." Jade said, "after I got home I couldn't go to sleep because I felt it was neccessary to get even."

"And where do I come in?" Tori asked.

Cat smiled, "this is the fun part." She gushed.

Jade nodded, "yeah, you see, Hayley and Tara banned _us_ from singing there ever again, but no one said anything about _you _singing there." She said.

Tori pointed to herself with the spoon, "me?"

_"Wanna help us get back at them?" Jade asked with a smirk as she stepped forward._

_"Tonight?" Cat added._

_"I gotta take care of Trina." Tori mumbled._

_"Don't worry about that." Jade told her._

_"Jade has a plan." Cat gushed, with a proud giggle._

_Tori gave her a weird look, "I don't know?"_

_"You wanna stay here and take care of Trina's bleeding mouth?" Jade wondered._

_Tori put the sppon in the yogurt before she moved passed the girls and looked inside a moment. Cat and Jade waited patiently before Tori turned around closing the door, "so the plan?" She asked._

_Cat grinned at Jade who let a smile grace her lips as she looked at the ground._

* * *

><p>Cat and Jade had explained thier plan as they drove back to Cat's house. And now they were currently at that house getting Tori ready for her performance.<p>

"This is where acting skills are really neccessary." Jade said as she backed up, "wow, you're ugly."

"Thanks." Tori said sarcastically as she looked at herself in a mirror, "why do I have to look like this?"

"Because," Cat said from her spot on top of the island in the kitchen, "Hayley and Tara will see how hideous you look and they'll have to pick you to sing against them." Cat gave her a smile before saying, "text Andre and tell him that he, Robbie and Beck need to watch Trina."

"And what if this plan doesn't work?" Tori asked as she pulled her phone out and texted Andre the message.

"Are you doubting me?" Jade questioned, handing Tori the thick glasses as part of the disguise.

Tori shrugged, "I just wanna be sure this will work."

"Look at yourself." Jade said, "when they see you, when they see hwo you look, they'll choose you because you look like such a loser, they'll figure you're too much of a loser to be good at anything, so they'll believe they'll have a better chance at beating you." She then gave her an actual smile, "it'll work." She then grabbed out her phone from her pocket and shot a quick text to Beck.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the Club Tori went in thirty minutes before they had to make it look like she had come by herself and had been in there for a while.<p>

"Can we talk?" Jade asked as she and Cat sat in her car.

Cat sighed as she looked out the window on the passenger side.

"You know you're being really mean." Jade said after a moment, "it's weird."

Cat looked at her, "I told you to choose, and you didn't kiss me, that told me who you chose."

Jade sighed, "Cat that's not fair!"

"How is it not?"

"You sprung all these feelings on me when you knew that I had a boyfriend, and you told me that you were okay with me trying to sort this out."

"Well I guess I lied." Cat said, "because it hurts too much."

Jade opened her mouth to say more but Cat cut her off, "we need to go in there now."

Jade sighed but she followed the girl inside.

And in an instant Cat's mood toward her seemed to change as _they caught the end of Hayley and Tara's song and she looked over at the brunette with a weird look on her face. Like she was trying not to laugh._

_"All right, that was our raining champions Hayley and Tara! Okay we're gonna take a little fiver so your MC can go pee." No one said anything, "that joke never gets a laugh." He mumbled before spinning away from the stand._

_Cat and Jade walk farther into the club. "Oh, look who's back." Hayley said as she saw them approach. "I thought I smelled failure."_

_"Then you must be sniffing yourself." Cat retorted. She looked at Jade with a smile, "good right?" She tapped her with her hand._

_"For you." The girl replied._

_"You know you can't sing here." Hayley told them._

_"Why would we want to?" Cat asked._

_"So your daddy can let you win again." Jade droned._

_"He picked us because we sang the best." Tara interjected._

_"Oh, my God." Jade mumbled._

_"That is so tight." Cat tried._

_"Tight means good." Jade informed._

_"That is so not tight." Cat fixed her words._

_"And guess what?" Jade said, "if the audience picked the winners here any person in this place would beat you morons."_

_"Anyone...morons." Cat repeated, before stepping back toward Jade again._

_"But you'd be too scared to do that, right?" Jade asked._

_"We're not too scared to let the audience pick the best singer." Tara said._

_Hayley agreed with, "nope."_

_Cat smiled as Jade said, "then do it."_

_"And if we win?" Hayley wondered._

_"You can make out with Jade's boyfriend." Cat replied._ Cat couldn't help it, she had to throw it out there.

_"What!" Jade objected._

_Cat looked at her, "she likes his hair!"_

_"So do I!"_

_"Worried?" Tara wondered_

_"No." Jade said, "and if you lose?"_

_They were all silent a moment, and Tara made eye contact with Cat._

_"Um," Cat said looking at Jade before getting an idea, "you have to baby-sit a girl we know."_

_"psh." Tara sighed._

_"Fine."_

_"Good!" Cat barked._

_"So," Jade said, "pick someone to sing against you."_

_"All right." Tara agreed as she and Hayley began looking around the room. "We'll pick," she shared a look with Hayley nodding toward and ugly looking girl._

_"Her." Hayley agreed._

_Jade and Cat looked toward the girl. Cat couldn't help the smile, Jade's plan was working. She quickly covered it up as Jade looked annoyed. "Oh, come on, not her!"_

_"At least pick someone who has a chance." Jade agreed._

_"You said any person in this place." Hayley objected._

_"And, um, I think she's in the place." Tara added._

_They then turned toward Tori, "Hey, Ugly Betty!" Hayley hollered. Tori looked up from her book, "time to sing." Hayley told her._

_Tori looked around once more before saying, "me?"_

_Hayley and Tara nodded both with a smirk upon their face, assuming they'd win because they look better. Unknowingly behind them Jade and Cat were smiling as well._

* * *

><p>"You're confusing me, you know?" Jade said as she sat down with Cat at a table, with thier soda's, as Tori went up to get ready for her song.<p>

"How so?" Cat asked.

Jade shrugged, "not even ten minutes ago you were mad at me and now you're looking at me for approval over your insults. What's going on?"

Cat smiled, "I don't know." She said. "I'm trying really hard to be mad at you, but I can't."

"You can't."

"No." Cat shook her head, "I know you have jealousy issues, they started a long time ago. And you have protective instincts so when Hayley was going after Beck you jumped at the chance to fight with her because it's something you do best." She sighed, "I love you and I can't hate you for not loving me too."

At that Jade looked at her glass.

"It's okay." Cat reassured her with a pat on her arm, "I know you'll eventually admit it."

"Admit what?" Jade asked, her voice was small.

"That you're in love with me too." Cat laughed, "sure you love Beck, but you're in love with me."

_Cat grabs her drink as the MC starts up again, "okay we're doing something a little special here tonight. You just heard the melodious voices of our champions Hayley and Tara." Being nice Jade and Cat clapped along with everyone else. "They've picked a challenger to sing next, and then you the audience are gonna pick a winner by your own applause, are you guys down!" There was another round of cheering and clapping. "All right," he started again. "What's your name up at the mic there?"_

_"Louise Nordoff." Tori replied._

_"Wow," the MC smiled, "that's a name...what do you wanna sing tonight, Louise?"_

_"Um, I would like to sing...Freak The Freak Out."_

_"Really?" He asked with a laugh, "a-you sure? That's a pretty intense tune."_

_"I'd like to sing it now, please!" Tori said._

_"All right, here comes Louise singing, Freak The Freak Out."_

_Once again there are claps before the song starts._

_"Yeah, Louise!" Someone from the crowd hollered as Tori danced in a nerdy fashion._

_Cat looked over at Hayley and Tara giving them a weird look, "don't make that face." Jade demanded, and Cat immediately stopped._

_After Tori started singing and she took off her disguise Hayley and Tara gave Cat and Jade shocked looks before Cat and Jade gave pretend shocked looks back._

_'Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<br>Nodding your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate  
>I try to talk to you<br>But you never even knew, so,  
>What's it gonna be,<br>Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it,_  
><em>Your attention deficit<em>  
><em>Never listen, never listen.<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>So I'll throw another fit<em>  
><em>Never listen, never listen.<em>

_I scream your name,_  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.'<em>

_During the instrumental of the song Tori invited Cat and Jade up to the stage to join her as she performed._

_As She finished the place erupted in cheers, Cat jumped onstage and enveloped Tori in a hug before Jade gave her a little one as well._

_"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait." Joey said as he grabbed the mic from Tori._

_"Wait for what?" Jade replied._

_"The crowd hasn't voted yet." Hayley informed her._

_"Yeah." Joey nodded, "okay, all those for Hayley and Tara." Hayley and Tara were the only ones who clapped, aside from the MC who stopped after like three claps embarrassed. "All those for Louise Nordoff?" And once again the pace erupted into cheers. And Cat danced with Jade and Tori and a few other guys who jumped onto the stage._

* * *

><p>"So this is the address of the girl you'll be baby-sitting." Cat explained as she wrote the address down on a napkin, "I'd say you should start your way down there." She then handed the napkin to Hayley who was standing by an almost crying Tara.<p>

Jade nodded before looking around, "hey, where's Tori?"

Cat looked away, "I don't know, I think she went to get the boys."

"With what?" Jade asked, "Tori can't drive."

"I think she took a taxi." Cat said before she looked at the other two girls, "what are you still doing here, go." She pointed toward the door, "that girl isn't going to watch herself."

Hayley and Tara looked at her a moment before they walked away.

"I could get used to this version of you." Jade said smiling at Cat as she took a drink.

Cat gave her a small laugh, "well, I wouldn't if I were you, cause I'm not good enough at being bad."

Jade gave a soft chuckle, "hey, Sikowitz!" She let out after a moment as she looked over Cat's shoulder.

The redhead turned around looking behind her, "what are you doing here? This club is for people 18 and under."

Sikowitz smiled as he came over to his students, "I know, but I've always wanted to perform a song in front of an audience."

"Oh," Jade said, "I didn't know you could sing?"

"Yeah, I can't." Sikowitz laughed. "But I still want to."

"Then sing you will." Jade said pointing over to the MC, "tell him the song you wanna do."

Cat laughed as the man made his way over to the other guy, "he's just so weird."

A few minutes later _Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Cat are all sitting at the table Cat and Jade had earlier snagged and they're watching Sikowitz perform_ Number One.

_After Sikowitz's song they do some crazy fan freakout when the water crashes down on him._

_"Go Sikowitz! Go Sikowitz!" Is being cheered by the end._

_They all run to hug him as he opens his arms inviting them in._

And yeah, Cat still doesn't have Jade and the girl is still as confused as ever as she continues loving Beck, but Cat's still happy. Because in the end, she did have a date with Jade and she was flirting with her, and even though she got hurt in the process, she realized in the end that she couldn't give up, because in her heart she just knew that she and Jade were meant to be.

Even if Jade had no clue at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>...Yay! I'm done with Season One...<strong>

**...and that was the longest chapter I've ever written I think...**

**...anyway, I hope I did it justice and I hope you enjoyed it and you're not too disappointed (if at all)..**

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review if you'd like**

**...Season Two here we come!...**


	20. Beck Falls For Tori

**Okay, so this is the start of season 2, as you may know Jade and Cat are a little less close as friends in this season, so I'm gonna try my best to write around that, it seemed like Jade got a little meaner toward Cat at times...**

**...Anyway here is the next chapter, and once again I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope this story continues to keep your interest...**

* * *

><p>Ever since the thing at Karaoke Dokie Jade had been distant...<p>

...It was bad, and a big bother to Cat, she didn't understand what she had done wrong.

Maybe she shouldn't have been so sure about the girl loving her, maybe she shouldn't have told Jade that she knew she was in love with her...

...It had been over four weeks and they hadn't spoken outside of school, and even when they had a small conversation, Jade kind of treated her in a offish way, she had never been that way with Cat...

...She was treating her how she treated everyone else excluding Beck, and it freaked Cat out.

**_JADE WEST:_**  
><strong><em>"Got a new look going on. Don't compliment me on it. I don't need your compliments. "<em>**  
><strong><em>Mood=Fierce<em>**

**_COMMENTS:_**  
><strong><em>" It looks… nice? Is that an okay word to use?"<em>**  
><strong><em>TORI<em>**

Cat didn't even know Jade was changing her hair, and that was something major. Jade always told her these kind of things...

...Cat was the first to know about Jade's tattoo or her piercing's...but the girl didn't tell her about her hair...

And that was a couple weeks ago.

Now they're in Sikowitz's class and Andre, Beck and Cat are performing a scene, that's supposed to be a little mysterious and unpredictable...

_"Just tell us where the girl is." Andre said leaning against the wall, looking at Beck as he sat in his chair_

_"I told you," Beck hollered, "I don't know!"_

_"Okay," Cat said with her mocked accent, "you don't know, you don't know." She then slapped him, as Beck hollered Cat grabbed him by his collar, "now do you know?"_

_"Hey man!" Beck exclaimed looking at the other boy, "get your partner off of me."_

_"You better tell her what she wants to know." Andre said before sticking his sucker into his mouth._

_"You got three seconds to talk."_

_"I-I don't I-" Cat slapped him again. "She's in my basement!" Beck cried. Cat let him go and he dropped to his knees, "she's in my basement."_

_Cat nodded as she watched him cry, mouthing 'yeah.'_

_"Boring." Sikowitz interrupted._

_Beck stood up from the floor and he Cat and Andre looked at their teacher, "that was boring?" The dark skinned boy questioned._

_"Yeah." Sikowitz stood up, "it was all too predictable, there were no 'heh, ahh!' surprises." He walked up toward them._

_"I enjoyed the slapping." Jade pointed out._ That made Cat's heart skip a beat, Jade had liked something she had done!

_"The entertainment is so much more entertaining when the characters do something the audience doesn't expect." Sikowitz explained_

_"I don't get what you're trying to say here." Robbie told him._

_"You bewildered everybody." Rex agreed before the class said, "yeah." And began mumbling_ _together._

_"All right." Sikowitz said, "okay, maybe I'm wrong let's move on to something else." He clapped his hands as Beck, Cat and Andre made their way from the stage to their seats. When Beck sat down Jade set her head to rest on his shoulder_ causing Cat to sigh sadly as she saw before she looked at the teacher. _"Let's talk about our hopes and dreams. Tori!" He pointed to her._____

_Tori made fun of his pointing as she said, "Sikowitz!"_

_"What's your biggest hope, and, or dream?" He asked sitting in front of her with an excited smile._

_"Uh, probably to be a popstar. A really successful singer."_

_Sikowitz then burst into laughter._

_Tori then laughed a little uncomfortably before asking, "what?"_

_"Well," Sikowitz said with a soft chuckle, "maybe you could sing at weddings." He then laughed again, "for the hearing impaired."_

_"Okay," Jade said with a smile, her and Beck no longer leaning on each other, "this is the most fun class ever."_

_"You really don't think I can make it as a singer?" Tori asked sadly._

_"Nope." Sikowitz said._

_Tori was surprised, she didn't know what to say._

_"Ha!" The teacher then said, "you see, you're all staring at me with wrapped attention. Why? Because as a teacher you expect me," he then grabbed Tori's face "to encourage my students." He then let go, "not puke on their dreams." He looked at the class, "right?"_

_"Right." Jade said._

_"Uh-huh." Tori agreed._

_Sikowitz clasped his hands together walking back to the stage, "this is what I was trying to explain. When characters do the unexpected," he then intentionally tripped, and the class perked up a little, "audiences pay attention!": He danced a little after standing back up._

_"Ugh, I have a headache." Tori grumbled._

_The bell then rang, "that's lunch time." Sikowitz said, "get out."_

_"Hey Jade," Rex said as Robbie, Andre, Beck, Jade and Cat stood in the middle of the room, "that's a nice new sweater."_

_"Thanks." Jade said with a smile before walking away, "it's made out of puppet hair."_

_"Dang woman!" Rex said as Beck patted Robbie's shoulder. Cat only smiled._

* * *

><p>Cat loved her new design class. She was a complete natural at it. It was amazing to design her own outfit's as well as create new images. Her teachers loved her also, so it seemed to make the class ten times better.<p>

Another great thing about the class was once the outfits were created and finished, the students who made them were aloud to wear them to be sure if they ripped or not.

She had just finished sewing her 'Little Bo Peep' outfit, which she was currently wearing as she made her way to lunch the next day.

_"Hi." She greeted with a laugh as she walked up to the lunch table where Beck and Andre were currently sitting. "Look at the new costume I made. Can you guess who I am?"_

_"No." Beck said after a moment, causing Cat to frown._

_"You're uh, little boy poo." Andre stated._

_Cat just looked at him, "Little Bo Peep." She corrected before walking to take a seat, "all right, can I just tell you guys how much I'm loving my new Costume Design class." She said setting her things down._

_"Ohh, uh…" Beck trailed off as Andre said, "uhh."_

_"And my teacher says I have a gift for knowing peoples exact measurements." Cat continued with a smile._

_"Hey peoplie's." Robbie greeted as he and Jade walked over to the table._

_"I'm not with him." Jade told them before continuing her journey past Cat to get to Beck._

_"Hey Robbie," Cat greeted, "want me to tell you what size your pants are?"_

_"I already know." He stated proudly, "they're a size four."_

_Cat let out a chuckle._

_"A size four?" Jade asked looking at him confused._

_Robbie only nodded. "That's how they measure girls pants." Cat informed._

_"What? Rex y-you promised me these were boys jeans!" Robbie glared at him._

_"Hehe, hehe. You've been Rex'ed." The puppet said._

_"Hey." Tori greeted as she joined them at the table as Robbie sat down. "Will you guys take a look at my headshot and resume?" She handed the papers out sitting down._

_"Sure." Andre wondered, "what for?"_

_"Sikowitz got me an audition for a movie." Tori explained._

_"Whoa." Andre said._

_"That's great." Robbie agreed._

_Jade shook her head, "I don't care."_

_"You look twelve in this pic." Andre smiled._

_"Well, that was the last time I was shot by a professional photographer." Tori defended._

_"My brother got shot by a clown." Cat confessed. They all looked at her, "why?" Andre questioned. Cat turned to him, "because my brother kept poking him," she then began poking Andre to demonstrate, "and saying what'cha gonna do about it clown? Huh?" She then turned back and smiled, "it happened on the bus."_

_"Cat." Jade said lightly slamming a picture onto the table along with the crayons, "color the tiger." She directed._

_"Yay, crayons!" Cat exclaimed picking the materials up before she began coloring._

_"Well," Tori said, "now I have to find a professional photographer."_

_"Did someone say she needs a professional photographer?" Sinjin wondered as he walked boy._

_"Yeah." Tori said, "do you know one?"_

_The boy looked between her and Jade before saying, "nope." And continuing on._

_"Yeah, I don't seem so weird anymore, do I?" Robbie asked._

_"What did you say girl pants?" Rex questioned._

_"All right, you gotta work on this resume." Andre told Tori, getting the conversation back on track._

_"What?" Tori said looking at it, "what's wrong with it?"_

_"You only have one play on here." Robbie told her._

_"Well, that's all I've been in." Tori said._

_"So." Robbie shrugged._

_Andre agreed, "just say you've acted in more stuff."_

_"Lie?" Vega asked._

_"Yes." Jade told her._

_"It's not really lying." Beck said._

_"It's exaggerating." Rex pointed out._

_Cat looked up from the tiger, "did I mention the clown was my cousin Jesse?"_

_"Color the pretty tiger." Jade demanded after a moment of silence._

_Cat sighed sadly before looking down to color again._

_"So back to my resume." Tori said._

_"You've gotta add more things under special skills." Andre said_.

_"Yeah," Jade agreed, "you put bike riding as a special skill. Who can't ride a bike?"_

_"Take a guess." Rex said._

_Robbie quickly covered the puppets mouth, "can't you keep any secret." Rex shook his head._

_"So what 'special skill' should I add?" Tori wondered._

_"Gymnastics." Andre suggested._

_Beck said, "Martial Arts."_

_"Skydiving." Was Robbie's suggestion._

_"Flirtatious hair flipping." Jade added._

_"Okay," Tori said looking toward her, "I do not flip my hair flirtatiously."_

_"Oh, really?" Jade laughed, "this doesn't look familiar?" She then mocked Tori's hair flipping as well as her voice, "well, hello boys, my name is Tori Vega." She looked at Beck, "buy me some licorice and I'll give you a kiss." She then looked back to Tori._

_"I talk nothing like that." She then looked at the others, "seriously, do I talk anything like that?"_

_"Well, no." Cat said as she Robbie, Andre and Beck made fun of her as well. Beck even added the hair flip._

_Tori looked a them all, mimicking words before placing her headshot in front of her face._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cat!" a voice stopped the now superhero dressed girl from walking farther down the hallway, "hey, Tori." She greeted.<p>

"I have my audition today, I was wondering if you'd go with me. For support."

"You need a ride don't you?" Cat wondered.

Tori shook her head, "no, well…that too."

"I can't drive." Cat said, "well I mean I can, I just don't have a car."

"Oh." Tori shrugged, "well, okay, I can ask Trina to take me…you still want to come?"

"With you _and_ Trina?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to go either." Tori mumbled after a minute. "all well." She said before turning around.

"No, I'll go." Cat said, stopping Tori from walking any farther, "I'll do anything to help out a friend, even if it is just supporting them in an audition."

"Thanks." Tori smiled, "well, we should probably find Trina."

"Yeah…hey do you like my new costume?" Cat asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I do," Tori said, "you're like Superhero Cat…it's awesome." They walked past Beck and Jade who were leaning on the lockers next to Jade's.

"Because I don't want to." Jade muttered.

"But it'll be fun, I promise." Beck whispered back.

Cat wondered what they were talking about but she didn't stop in her walk toward the doors, she locked eyes with Jade though as the dark-haired girl looked her way, she looked kind of sad. The locked look was broken as Tori pulled her outside, "Trina!" The younger Vega hollered.

"What?" Trina wondered as she looked away from her car.

"I need a ride." Tori told her.

"Why?"

"Because I have an audition to go to and none of my friends can take me."

"What about her?" Trina pointed to Cat.

"I'm going with." Cat informed, "I just can't take her because I don't have a car…I normally borrow my mothers, but I don't really like to drive…so I mostly walk."

"Did you say audition?" Trina asked as they all got into her car.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "Sikowitz got me an audition for a movie."

"Why would he get you an audition?" Trina wondered, "I'm clearly the more talented sister."

Cat gave a soft chuckle as they made their way out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing anyway?" Trina asked as she and Cat waited outside the room that Tori had went in for her audition. She eyed Cat a moment before looking at the floor.<p>

"It's a superhero costume." Cat informed her, "I made it in my design class. It's so fun, earlier I was dressed as Little Bo Peep, but I made this costume too, so I felt a little bad that I was only wearing one so I put this one on before school ended…and now I'm wearing it."

"O-kay." Trina sighed, "this is taking so long." She mumbled looking at her fingernails, "when is she coming back out here?"

"I don't know." Cat said. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out the coloring book and crayons Jade had given her earlier, "you wanna color?" She asked.

"What are you five?" Trina retorted.

Cat shrugged, "Jade gave it to me." She mumbled.

"What kind of friend gives another friend a coloring book…geez and Jade really? Are you two even really friends?"

"Yes!" Cat exclaimed, "we are, and don't be like that, we've been friends for years."

"Well, I'm sure that friendship won't last much longer once she finds out about your little crush."

"She already knows." Cat said, not really realizing what she was saying.

"What?" Trina let out a gasp, "and she hasn't killed you yet?"

"No, she doesn't care."

"She doesn't care?" Trina was clearly bewildered, "Jade doesn't care that you have a major crush on her boyfriend…I doubt that, honey…Jade cares if she catches any girl _talking_ to Beck."

Cat's eyes widened, she had forgotten that Trina thought she was in love with Beck, it was Robbie, Jason and _Tori _who knew the real person was Jade. "I-I'll be right back." Cat said before she walked over to the door that Tori had earlier gone into.

"No, Cat!" Trina objected, "get back here!"

Cat didn't listen she pushed the door open.

_Pushing the door open caused Tori to turn toward her, "how's your audition going?" She wondered._

_Tori looked around before slightly snapping, "I'm-I'm in the middle of it!"_

_"That's so exciting!" Cat exclaimed in a whisper._

_"I'm sorry, who is this?" The director asked started._

_"Uh," Tori looked at him as Cat smiled, "she's my friend, Cat."_

_Cat practically hugged the wall, "hi," she giggled._

_"You brought a superhero?"_

_Cat looked at him, "I bet your left arm is 34 inches long."_

_The man shrugged, "it is."_

_Cat nodded with a smile._

_"Get out Cat." Tori grumbled looking at the girl._

_Cat smiled with a little jump thrusting her arm in the air, "whoosh!"_

After the door was closed she made her way back to her coloring book and flipped it open to the tiger page. "I can't believe you just did that." Trina exclaimed, "you probably cost her the part."

Cat shook her head, "no, I think he liked me."

"Cat, you interrupted Tori's audition." Trina told her, "and for what?"

"To tell the director guy how long his arm was…it's my superhero power." Cat explained, "plus I wanted to know how she was doing…and I think she's almost done, you were wondering that weren't you?"

"Yes, but you left so suddenly, almost like you were trying to end our conversation, and you interrupted Tori's audition, I wouldn't be-"

"I did want to end our conversation, you were being rude to me, and I didn't do a bad thing, Tori can just tell them I'm her crazy friend, and that'll explain it all…I mean they met me didn't' they?"

"Uh-yeah." Trina shook her head, "d-did you just call yourself stupid?"

"Crazy." Cat corrected as she found her page and finished the last part of the tiger, "lookie!" She exclaimed, "pretty, huh?"

"Yea-wait you were trying to end our conversation? That's gotta mean something right?"

"Trina, stop." Cat warned her as she stood up with a giggle, "I gotta show this to Tori!"

"No, Cat…" Trina trailed off as the girl continued toward the door.

_She opened the door again, giggling this time, "look." she said interrupting their conversation, "I made my tiger purple." She then laughed again. "That doesn't happen in nature." She said laughing again before leaving the room once more._

* * *

><p>A few days later during her Costume Design class, Cat had created her best costume to date. She was totally going to use it to freak the regular wearer out.<p>

Sikowitz's outfit.

It was completely brilliant.

As she walked down the stairs in the school looking for the teacher she stopped as she saw her friends all along the lockers. Seeing Tori in the dress from the movie gave her another idea, she knew the girl was freaking out about her 'fall' in the movie as the stunt double. _"Oh, my god," She said as she joined them, "I love your dress." She then took a picture of the dress Tori was wearing._

_"Thanks." Tori said, "it's what I wear in the movie," she turned around, "when I die."_

_"Um, Cat," Andre said, "what up with the crazy costume?"_

_Cat laughed looking at herself, "I'm Sikowitz." She then did a little dance._

_"That's a great costume." Tori nodded, "maybe you can dress me for my funeral."_

_"I could so do that." Cat smiled._

_The young Vega gave her a weird look, "come on now," Andre said, "there's not gonna be a funeral."_

_"Aww." Cat said._

_Tori looked at her surprised as Beck and Jade laughed._

_"We're all gonna come down to set, keep you cool, and watch you land safe and sound right on that air sack." Andre assured her. Tori smiled. "Unless you miss it." Andre said with a laugh. Tori's smile then disappeared,. "I don't think you'll miss it." Andre said._

_Sikowitz walked by in that moment, as he caught sight of another person dressed like him_ _he turned around looking at her. The girl turned to him with a smile. She then began to mirror every move he made before he freaked out completely saying , "no, no!" As he ran away._

* * *

><p>"Beck," Cat said as he walked over to the guy, she had another idea and she figured the best time to approach him was when Jade was nowhere near.<p>

"S'up?" He asked a he turned away from the soda machine.

"You mind missing Tori's fall?" She asked.

"What?"

"Well, I have an idea." Cat told him.

"What kind of idea?" He wondered as he opened the soda, before he eyed her a moment, "what are you wearing?"

"It's my new costume." She said looking down at the tux she had made, "I made it last night along with something else." She pointed behind her, "while everyone else waits here to watch Tori attempt her stunt, would you mind following me?"

Beck looked at her warily, "for what?"

She grabbed him by the arm as she noticed Andre, Robbie and Jade walking a little ways away with their passes. "Come on." She pulled him away before they could see her.

"Where are we going?" Beck asked as he followed her out of sight.

"Just right here." She said as they reached their destination. She let go of his arm, "here." She pointed to the dress, "it's the other costume I made."

"That looks like Tori's dress." Beck stated as he looked at the outfit.

"It fits you." Cat said.

The boy looked at her surprised, "uh, what?"

"I made it so it would fit you." Cat told him, "I know Tori's freaking about this whole fall thing and you look kind of like her, with the sunglasses on no one will know it's not her and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you want me to fall for her?"

_That would be so awesome, then I could have Jade to myself…_"Yeah," Cat said, "in the dress, then we'll be able to get out of here and won't have to deal with her attempting it over and over and freaking out so many times."

Beck took a drink of his soda, "you're sure the dress will fit?"

"Yes." Cat nodded, "I was working on it all last night, and the day before after school and everything, and like I said, I have a thing for measurements and I've got you down perfectly."

Beck nodded, "okay, then I'll do it." He handed her the soda, "how do I…" He trailed off.

"It has a zipper," Cat explained, "you put it on and I'll help you zip it up."

"Okay." He nodded before he took the dress around some place before changing into the costume.

He came out a moment later, "I got it as far as I could." He said about the zipper before walking over to her.

Cat nodded as she did the rest of the zipper up.

"And this is the wig you have to wear." She said grabbing the wig from it's place here the dress had been, "because your hair's a little to short."

"Okay." Beck nodded taking the wig from her and putting it on.

"You're not too scared to do this, are you?" Cat asked after a moment. She was so hung up on helping Tori she never even thought about how Beck would feel about this.

Beck sighed, "well, it's kind of scary, it's a big drop…but if I don't think about it, and I do it in one take...I can handle it."

Cat reached up and helped set the wig up, "great." She smiled fixing it.

"You really know how to help people in the strangest ways…don't you?" Beck said after a moment.

Cat looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"Everyone claims that you're kind of crazy, which you are but, you're far from being stupid." Beck told her, "when it comes to friends you'll do anything for them." He smiled, "you got me back in my movie, you helped Jade with her play and now this with Tori."

"Wait, how'd you know about your movie?" Cat asked.

"Tori let it slip once during lunch." Beck said, "thanks, by the way…it was only a small part. But I appreciate what you did for me, Cat."

"It's no problem, really." Cat said, "like you said, "anything for a friend." She smiled.

"Jade's not mad at you." Beck said after a moment.

It was kind of sudden and unexpected, because Cat was sure she hadn't said anything about the other girl.

Beck shrugged, "just so you know. She's not mad at you, her father came down a little while ago and he was upset about her new hair thing, she's just upset that she can't do anything to make him happy or proud. I know she's been avoiding you, she just doesn't know how to tell you what she feels." He explained, "but she's not mad…you're her best friend…and sometimes it's hard to tell your best friend what's going on with you."

Cat looked at him a moment, "oh, well, thanks." She smiled, "I was a little worried."

"I could tell." Beck said, "you should get out there," he pointed away, "so the others don't get to suspicious that we're both gone."

"Right." Cat smiled, "and thanks for doing this."

"Yeah, anything for a friend." Beck said back. "Those the shoes." He pointed to the heals.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>"Hi." Cat smiled as she joined Robbie, Rex, Andre and Jade.<em>

_"Yay, Cat made another costume." Jade commented._

_"Look, I'm Cat," She jumped placing her hands on her hips, "international spy." She then used her hands to form a fake gun and pretended to shoot. She then laughed looking at her friends before pointing to her fake gun, "it's not real." As no one said anything Cat shrugged, "so when does Tori do her fall?"_

_"All right, let's do one." The director called._

_"oh, here we go." Andre said. They all looked up as Tori looked at them. Cat, Robbie and Andre gave her encouraging smiles and waves. Tori shook her head and Jade clapped her hand together mimicking a splatter, Tori gave her a glare._

_"Positions everyone."_

_"Quiet, onset, please."_

_"Let's do this."_

_Andre's phone rang, "hey, Tori." He greeted. Andre looked up, "don't worry you're gonna land right on that big comfy sack."_

_"Cellphone's off please." A guy said as he walked by._

_"I've been reprimanded, gotta go." Andre said before hanging up and putting the phone away._

_"Rolling!" A camera operator said._

_"Speed."_

_"Scene 21 Apple, take one."_

_"Ready, Tori?" The director asked._

_"Yeah." She answered nervously._

_"All right," He sat down, "and action!" He began watching Tori's movements on the screen, "now read the note, and spill the coffee and fall!" Tori screamed falling the wrong way._

_"Cut!" The director called._

_"Tori, what happened?" The stunt coordinator wondered._

_"I fell the other way." She answered, "I think it worked pretty well."_

_"No, it didn't." The director disagreed, "you need to fall this way. Through the railing."_

_"Right, okay." Tori said a little unevenly._

_"Resetting." The bell rang again._

_"Rolling."_

_"Speed."_

_"Hold."_

_"Scene 21 A, take two."_

_"And action!"_

_"One sec!" Tori called out._

_"Uh, what's going on up there?"_

_Tori looked down, "I uh, I gotta text message," she pointed to her phone, "I have to pee!"_

_The director eyed her, "you got a text message that you have to pee?"_

_"It's a new app." Tori lied, "called Peeminder." She smiled, "back in a sec." And the bell rang again._

_"Peeminder?" Robbie asked._

_"You should download that." Rex told him._

_Jade quickly agreed saying, "yeah you should."_

_Tori ran down the stairs, "by the-"_

_"Tori!" Cat called her over, "he's over there." She whispered pointing left._

"Hey, could you guys help me find Peeminder?" Robbie asked as he pulled out his PearPhone.

"Ugh." Jade growled, "why?"

"Cause it'll be faster if we're all searching." Robbie said as Andre, Jade and Cat grabbed their phones.

"_Just search the app store." Rex said._

"_They don't have Peeminder." Robbie said. "all I can find is TinkleTime."_

_"I got SquirtAlert." Andre said. "There goes Tori." he said when 'Tori' ran by._

_"Yeah." Robbie agreed, "she's so cute when she's running away."_

_That comment made Cat giggle, she then turned around, "yeah,_ she _is."_

_Robbie and Jade exchanged a look._

_"All right, we're back."_

_"Tori?" The director called, "you set?"_

_"Ready!" Beck called down in a high-pitched voice._

_"Rolling."_

_"Speed."_

_The bell rang again, "scene 21 Apple, take three."_

_"Action!" When he saw 'Tori' wasn't doing anything he said, "pick up your coffee, read the note and spill the coffee and fall!"_

_"Whoo!" Cat called as Beck threw himself through the railing._

_"And cut!" The director called as Beck rolled out and got off of the sack. They all clapped._

_"Thanks everyone." He said in his Tori voice, "be right back."_

_Cat cheered again._

_"Whoo!" Tori hollered running out, "did everyone enjoy my stunt? I know I did."_

_Cat squealed and leapt over to her giving her a hug. Andre followed._

_"Andre!" Tori said._

_"See it wasn't so bad, was it?" The director asked._

_"No, it was fun!" Tori lied._

_"You wanna do another take?"_

_"No, I do not."_

_Tori then hugged Robbie as Cat hugged Andre before they boy hugged Jade._

* * *

><p>"Beck told me about your dad." Cat said as she got out of the car as they reached the set a couple days later.<p>

Jade got out of the car as well, "when did you talk to Beck?" She asked.

"When I helped him into the costume I made." Cat said, "I know you knew it was him who fell and not Tori."

"Yeah, well we all know." Jade said with a small smile.

"I know you knew something was up when he ran by to do the stunt." Cat corrected.

"Yeah," Jade said, "I knew something was up…and I can't say I'm happy Beck told you about my dad, but I guess you were a little confused?"

"More than a little." Cat corrected, "I thought you were mad at me."

"Well, I wasn't." Jade assured her, "I can't say I'm any less confused, but I was never angry."

"Okay," Cat said, "cause I don't want to make you angry." She grabbed the door and pulled it open before they continued back to the now practically empty set.

_As they reached everyone else Beck wrapped his arms around Jade_

_"You can do it Tori." One of the guys who set the sack up called up._

_"Yeah." Her friends and teacher, cheered and clapped._

_"Whoo, go Tori!" Cat hollered._

_"It's a long fall!" Jade called up._

_"Kay." Tori said, "here I go!" She stopped herself, "here I go!" She repeated before stopping again._

_Jade slipped out of Beck's arms as Cat shared a look with Andre._

_"Here I go!" Tori said again before, "I can't do it!" As she jumped back._

_"Don't be a weenie!" Sikowitz called before he messed with Robbie's turtleneck._

_"Okay." Tori said, "I'm gonna count to three." She then shook her head, "no, no, ten. I'm gonna count to ten and then I'm gonna-" She broke out into a scream as she was pushed from the place._

_"Yeah!" Everyone cheered together._

_"Go Tori!" Cat called._

_"Yeah." Andre laughed as Sikowitz helped the girl up._

_"You're ever so welcome." Jade said from the top of the drop, mimicking Tori's voice, her arms crossed over her chest as Tori looked up at her._

_"I don't talk like that!"_

_Jade only smiled and Sikowitz turned Tori around as they all congratulated her and hugged her._

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go, hope you liked the chapter...<strong>

**...Thanks again for reading and please review if you'd like...**

**...bye...**


	21. Helen Back Again

**As always I thank you for your lovely reviews, they really do continue to make my day, and they inspire me to get writing more...**

**...Thanks again...**

* * *

><p>A few days after Tori's movie thing happened Jade and Cat's relationship went back to how it used to be. They talked everyday again, and Jade told her everything that was going on completely with her dad and everything.<p>

And now they were currently sitting at the lunch table with Beck, Andre and Robbie.

"Ooh," Robbie said sitting up excitedly, "there's Sinjin with the bike."

"Bike?" Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought you couldn't ride one?"

"He can't." Rex muttered.

"Stop." Robbie mumbled standing up, "I don't wanna talk about it." He directed toward Jade.

"Well, neither do I." Jade retorted taking a drink of her water as Robbie walked away.

Cat looked at her with a smirk as the other girl gave her a wink.

_"Hello, your attention please." Sikowitz said from the stage in the Asphalt Cafe. The students continued to talk. "Up, here." He said, "I'm waving." He began to wave, "see my hand moving to and fro." His voice was clearly getting annoyed. "Please."_

_"Everybody shut up!" Jade hollered out after standing on the table. bench._

_"Aw, Jade," Sikowitz said looking down at the girl, "so sweet and feminine."_

_Jade only looked at him before sitting back down._

_"And now I give you a man who needs no introduction...he was born beside a river in Kentucky way back in 19-"_

_"Sikowitz give me the mic." The principle said reaching toward the device._

_"What-blah, principle Eikner." Sikowitz smiled before stepping away._

_The cafe filled with applause. "Students and faculty, it is with a heaving heart that I tell you that as of today...I am resigning as principle of Hollywood Arts." As the crowd began to murmur he continued, "okay, now, shh, please hold your murmurs...it's not that I don't love running this school, I do. But I've fallen in love with a Grecian woman." Said woman patted his shoulder and he held her close. "And I wanna spend time with her and her people." Sikowitz then took the woman's banana which she had been holding and as he walked away someone muttered, "he took her banana."_

_After a few short moments there were tires screeching and a red vehicle pulled up Robbie yelled "jump!" As he, Tori and Sinjin jumped out of the way and the car hit the yellow bike causing a loud crash._

_"Give me back my money!" Robbie exclaimed, "Sinjin!" He said a sthe other boy took off with the cash._

_"You uh, shouldn't park your bike there." The woman who owned the car said as she stepped up to Robbie and Tori._

_"Wha?-I shou-maybe you should watch where you're going." Robbie remarked._

_"Maybe you better watch that mouth." She growled back._

_"Excuse me!" Tori exclaimed, "but you were the one who came speeding here like a maniac and w..."_

_"I put my blinker on and I told you I was coming and yo..."_

_"Okay, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Tori stopped. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Helen." The woman said, "I'm the new principle of Hollywood Arts."_

_Tori looked astonished before she looked at Robbie, "you shouldn't park your bike there." She said before walking away._

"If the car was just a little bit faster." Cat heard Jade mumble, making her look toward the girl. Jade shot her a grin when she realized she was being watched.

She wasn't sure what exactly was going on between the two of them, but whatever it was Cat was totally enjoying it all.

* * *

><p>Sikowitz's class that day was filled with another acting challenge as he took the stage, "Cat!" He called out, "to the stage please."<p>

The redhead stood from her chair and walked up to him.

"Okay, sit down." He said pointing to the chair he had brought onstage.

Cat did as he directed, she felt it odd that she was facing the board instead of the rest of the class. Sikowitz stood in front of her placing a bonnet onto her head.

_"All right, Tori and Jade," Sikowitz said as he tied the bonnet onto Cat's head, "you two are going to play husband and wife."_

_"I'll be the wife." Cat heard Tori say as she faced the other direction._

_"Yeah, no kidding." Was Jade's reply._

_"Now here's your brand new synthetically redheaded baby." Sikowitz grinned turning Cat around in her chair._

_Cat looked at him, "wait before we start, I was just wondering, I have three questions-" She was cut off when Sikowitz jammed a binky in her mouth._

_Sikowitz clapped stepping off the stage, "all right now, your dialogue should all be friendly and happy." He was dancing around a little, "but your subtext is anger so you must say your happy lines angrily." He then stepped up into Jade's face, "action!"_

_"Hey!" Tori exclaimed looking toward Jade as Cat looked behind. "I'm so honkin' happy that we got married and then had this cute little baby!"_

_"Ditto to that." Jade agreed in a manly tone. "I tell ya there's nothin on this planet warms my cockles more than looking at this magical pile of baby there."_

_Cat pulled the binky out of her mouth exclaiming, "goo!" Before placing it back into her mouth once more._

_"Aw! Did you hear that goo!"_

_"Excuse me." Helen said a she entered the room. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm gonna do it anyway." She looked around. "Hello children." She said before getting serious with her, "Sikowitz."_

_"Helen." The man replied in the same slightly bitter tone._

_"Well, I'm just stopping by all the classrooms to say hello, introduce myself personally, you know get a feel for the vibe of the school..." She then looked at her assistant, "you see, that's the spazzy boy who's bike I ran over." She pointed to Robbie._

_"Hehe, spazzy." Rex laughed._

_"So, Helen." Sikowitz said, clearly a bit uncomfortable, maybe slightly annoyed. "Maybe you'd like to tell the kids a little bit about your...background."_

_"Oh, glad too." She smiled, "as a child I starred in the television program _Happy Times_-"_

_"Oh, my God!" Tori exclaimed, "you were the little girl who always said, 'that's not my job.'" She imitated snapping her fingers._

_"Helen laughed, "yes, yes I was...and most recently I was senior manager at the _Premiere_ movie theatre in San Diego...uh, is that child sucking on a binky?" She looked at Cat skeptically_

_Cat only looked around, still seated in her chair._

_"Oh, I was just teaching the kids about subtext. In terms of acting." Sikowitz explained._

_"Oh, well, carry on then. I'll see you all at the re-auditions." She then turned away._

_"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa." Andre said._

_"What?" Tori stepped forward._

_Cat took the binky from her mouth exclaiming, "huh?" As Jade stepped forward a little, "wait, what?" She asked._

_"What do you mean re-auditions?" Robbie asked._

_"To stay in this school." Helen stated. "Next week you gotta perform a scene, sing a song, do a dance, bang a drum, tickle a banjo. I don't care. Just show me some talent."_

_"You know, all of us already auditioned." Beck stated._

_"That's how we got here." Cat agreed._

_Helen then looked at her, "you auditioned for the old principle, not for me."_

_"Wait," Tori said nervously, "so you mean like, I sing a song for you and if you like it, I get to stay at Hollywood Arts?"_

_"Mmhmm, and if I don't, bye-bye." Helen stated._

_"Uh, no offense _Helen_." Jade started, "but what do you know about singing a song."_

_Helen cleared her throat handing her clipboard to her assistant before looking at Jade._

_'Hey, you need to shut your mouth_  
><em>Open up your eyes and see<em>  
><em>That you don't know nothin', nothin'<em>  
><em>Nothing about me'<em>

_Jade made a small face knowing she had been upped and she shuffled around a little as Beck slowly clapped for Helen looking around a little as the woman left and no one else clapped._

_"Who else is frightened by her?" Sikowitz asked._

_Everyone's hand went up excluding Jade's, she only rolled her eyes and walked behind Tori._

* * *

><p>"Re-audition?" Cat wondered, "I mean, what does that even mean...I mean how can I re-audition into this school. It was so hard for me to get into the first time and Helen completely frightens me, how am I supposed to impress her?" She sighed shutting her locker facing her best friend, the love of her life.<p>

Jade smiled, "you'll do fine." She said. "You made it in the first time piece of cake, you'll do it again just as easily."

"No, your audition was easy." Cat told her, "mine drove me crazy for a span of three whole days, I freaked out for three whole days!"

"Baby, relax, you'll be fine." Jade assured her rubbing her shoulder.

_Did she just call me baby? _Cat looked into Jade's sincere eyes, if the girl had actually said that she mustn't have realized.

"You okay?" Jade questioned after a moment. "You kind of spaced out for a moment there?"

"I love you." Cat whispered before saying, "what should I do for my audition?"

Jade stepped forward saying, "I'm not really sure what you should do, Cat, maybe you should sing?"

"Singing's good." Cat nodded as she saw Beck walking over to them, tossing his keys from hand to hand as he did so.

"Whatever you choose to do will be fantastic though." Jade smiled, "you're really talented Cat and anything you do will blow her away."

"Hey, babe." Beck said wrapping an arm around Jade's shoulder, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Jade said looking at him before she smirked at Cat, "don't let the nerves catch up to you." She told her, taking the hand that dangled over her shoulder.

Cat waved goodbye as she watched the couple walk away.

Jade had totally called her baby.

* * *

><p>"Next!" Helen's voice boomed backstage.<p>

Cat's heart thumped against her chest as she took a deep breath and bounced on her feet walking out into the Blackbox theatre. "Um, hi." She smiled slightly.

"Hi." Helen said, "and you are?"

"Caterina Valentine." She smiled, "but you can just call me Cat."

"Okay, Cat." Helen stated, "what are you going to be doing for us today?"

"Oh, well, I'm gonna do a scene that I really practiced a few days ago, it's between two people so I'm doing both the male and female parts."

"Okay." Helen smiled.

_"Um, and then I'm gonna do some juggling, and then I'm gonna sing a song from my favorite musical." Cat explained._

_"Baby, you got ninety seconds." Helen told her. _Baby; it wasn't the same when it came from someone else's lips.

_"But it's a five minute audition." She said her nerves building back up._

_"Action!" Helen snapped._

_"Just marry me!" Cat exclaimed as she began her audition. "'But I'm supposed to marry somebody else!' 'You know you don't wanna be with him.' 'I don't know what I want anymore.' 'I think you do know.' 'Why do you always have to complicate my life.' 'I love you.'" She then took a deep breath before exclaiming, "juggling!" She then ran over to her helmet and her juggling supplies. She then stood in front of Helen again before she began her juggling, laughing as she did so. After a moment she threw the materials down, putting the helmet down she then came back. "Song and dance!" When the music didn't start she whipped her head around tapping into her inner Jade growling, "hurry!" To the kid who was playing the piano._

_'Bright smile that always glows_  
><em>Pearly whites with a button nose.<em>  
><em>And I knows, everyone is gonna love me now.<em>

_A life on a stage is a nail on the head_  
><em>It's better than fixing a roof but instead,<em>  
><em>It's probably packed, and they're probably singing along.<em>

_Oh, what a girl. What is she singing? This is my song._

_I'm the biggest bang with the mostest zing._  
><em>If you're the hand I'm the diamond ring.<em>  
><em>By the way, I'm here for the song and the dance.'<em>

_At the end she jumped up landing in a pose._

And that was it, that was the only part of the audition. As soon as she finished she swallowed nervously, looking toward the older woman.

"Next!" Helen called out sending Cat a small smile before she pointed toward the door.

Cat didn't hesitate to run out of the room.

She ran right into Jade.

"Whoa." Jade grabbed her arms, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"Scared." Cat whispered shaking her head a little, "just scared."

"Scared?" Jade questioned, "of what?"

"She just yelled." Cat said, "I finished the audition and she just yelled."

"Oh." Jade shrugged, "it's okay...it doesn't mean anything." Jade said, "that doesn't mean you're getting rejected...she just decided to move onto a different person...I'd be doing the same exact thing...just sitting there watching lame audition after lame audition, it's gotta get boring." She shrugged taking in Cat's dejected look, "not that your audition was lame." She quickly covered up, "I'm sure you were very entertaining and creative." She said comforting the shorter girl. "Relax, I know you're gonna get in."

"You know?" She asked.

"I do." Jade nodded.

* * *

><p>"No, no!" Jade shook her head laughing at the girl in front of her, "I won't do it, you can't make me." She shrugged, "just won't do."<p>

"Come on," Cat pouted, "for me, Jadey, dance with me?"

"You call that dancing?" Jade huffed, "you're not even...you're like, th-that's prancing, that's what that is."

"Prancing works too." Cat told her, "come on, you said I should get my mind off the auditions, and that's what I'm trying to do." She shrugged, "dance with me?"

"How about we go _back _to thinking about the auditions?" Jade questioned. "Totally worth worrying about."

Cat frowned, "dance." She requested one last time.

"Cat." Jade sighed, "there's no music."

"There's always music." Cat whispered grabbing her hand and beginning to move with her, "it's in my heart."

Jade gave her a smile as she finally began to move freely with the redhead.

They danced together in the silence of the living room for about ten minutes before Jade's home phone began to ring.

"You can let it go to voicemail." Cat suggested, tightening her grip on the girl.

"No." Jade shook her head, "it might be the school."

"But if it is, they won't tell you whether or not you got in." Cat told her, "remember they have to speak to parents."

"I know." Jade nodded letting go of the shorter girl, walking over to the phone and picking it up, "hello?" She asked.

Cat watched as Jade nodded, "yes, she's here, I'll get her." She then put her hand over the phone a moment clearing her throat before she put it back to her ear and mimicked Ms. West's voice perfectly, "yes?"

Cat rolled her eyes with a bright smile. She should've known Jade would do something like that.

"Really?" Jade said, "that's lovely, thank you. I'll let her know." She continued with her mother's voice before hanging up and putting the phone down. "I got in." She said, her tone back to normal. She looked at Cat, her eyes shining brightly, "that movie I did was totally impressive, I knew it'd freak her out, and get me back in."

Cat closed the distance between the two of them with one swift motion, wrapping the taller girl in a hug, "I'm proud of you." She said in the other girls shoulder.

Once Cat pulled away, Jade noticed a look in her eyes, "hey, why aren't you smiling?" She asked.

"What if I didn't get in?" Cat asked.

Jade shook her head, "lo-"

"No," Cat waved her hand, "you've got talent, and you belong out there in the talent world, but me...Jade if I can't go to school everyday and see you ...I don't think I could do that...I don't think I could go to a school that you're not in."

"Good." Jade said, "I wouldn't let you." She shrugged, "Why are you doubting yourself Cat?" She shrugged, "you're just as talented as me, if not more...and you got in. I know you did."

"But what if-"

Jade chose that very moment to kiss her, it was short but it was sweet. Cat looked at her with confused eyes, "Jade, I-"

"If they don't let you back in, it won't change anything about us." Jade told her, "there will always be an _us_."

Cat was going to say more but her phone vibrated in her pocket, she let out a small giggle because it totally tickled, however she pulled it out quickly and looked at the screen, "it's my mom." She said looking to the other girl.

"Answer it."

Cat nodded clicking the talk button and pressing the phone to her ear, "mom?"

_"Cat, honey your school called."_ Her mother sounded weird.

"Oh, God." Cat whispered. She got a weird look from Jade, but she ignored it.

_"No, honey."_ Her mom, let out a laugh, _"it's good news."_

"What?" Cat was bewildered.

_"I knew you were at Jade's and I figured you'd want to share this moment with her...well, that and I really couldn't wait until you came home to tell you the good news...Honey, you got in! You're staying at Hollywood Arts!"_

As she hung up, Cat almost screamed, almost.

No sound could actually escape her mouth.

She looked at Jade and gave her the biggest smile before she leaped into the other girl's arms. "I got in!" She exclaimed, peppering kisses all over Jade's face.

When she calmed herself she was placed back on the floor (Jade had caught her and held her up), "thank you." She smiled at the taller girl.

Jade only shrugged, "for what?"

"Being here." Cat whispered (even though they were at Jade's house, so it made sense that the girl was there) before she hugged the girl again.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving." Tori whispered standing with her friends at her locker, "I just can't even accept the thought that my Hollywood experience is practically over."<p>

"I don't understand." Cat shook her head, "how did Andre get in, but you didn't?" She wondered, "you sang the same song, and you sang it together."

"I don't know." Tori shrugged, "it doesn't make sense, I just...I guess I let the nerves get to me."

_That's because you didn't have Jade to calm you down_, Cat thought as she eyed the girl across from her.

Jade actually seemed bored as she stood beside Beck.

_After closing the locker Tori clicked the button off causing 'Make It Shine' to no longer shine, "I made it dim." She said._

_"I don't get it." Robbie said, "they can't just kick Tori out of school."_

_"Yeah they can." Andre said._

_"Okay, well, I'm going home now." Tori said, "forever."_

_"No." Beck said grabbing her arm and pulling her back, "you're not leaving this school."_

_"Well, she has too." Jade objected looking at him. Everyone including Cat gave her a disapproving look. She glanced at Cat and Jade tried to redeem herself, "I mean, I feel really bad about it seriously, but you know-" She then smirked, "bye."_

_"I think I'll miss you least of all." Tori told her honestly._

_"Wait, what do you mean she's not leaving?" Andre asked Beck , turning the subject back around._

_"I mean we're all gonna talk to Helen about this right now." Beck explained._

_"Yeah, let's." Robbie agreed._

_"Yeah." Cat agreed. _Though she was looking toward Jade.

_"Yeah, let's do it." Andre added._

_"What are you guys gonna say?" Tori asked._

_Jade crossed her arms looking toward Cat._

_The girl stepped forward, "that if you have to leave Hollywood Arts, I'm leaving too."_

_"You would do that for me?" Tori asked with a smile._

_"Cat then stepped back shaking her head, "no...I really love this school."_

_"Well," Jade sighed, "I'm gonna go get some gum."_

_As she left Beck looked toward the others, "come on, let's go and find Helen."_

_"Yeah, let's go." Tori agreed._

_"Yeah." Andre clapped._

_"Yeah, find Helen. Find her." Cat agreed._

_"Let's get that girl." Robbie agreed as they all walked away._

_"It's this way." Robbie exclaimed as they all turned around walking in the other direction._

_"Yeah she is."_

_"Come on."_

_They then stopped in their ranting as they found the woman in the hallway._

_"Hey," Tori greeted as they all cautiously stepped back._

_"Did you all want something?" Helen wondered._

_Andre looked behind himself and pushed Beck toward the woman._

_The boy smiled at her, "heh, we don't think Tori should be kicked out of this school."_

_"Uh, Tori?" She questioned enunciating the girl's name._

_"Vega." Tori replied raising her hand._

_"Oh, yeah. Tori Vega." Helen said grabbing the PearPad from her assistant, "the notes say she was kicked out because she was untalented and irritating."_

_"Excuse me," Tori interrupted, "but a lot of people think that I am talented."_

_"You?" Helen wondered, "oh you are, and pretty as a pickle."_

_"Now, why are you children asking me about Tori Vega?" She wondered._

_"I'm Tori Vega."_

_Beck pushed her forward pointing toward her._

_"No, no, no, no." Helen objected, "this is Tori Vega." She said._

_Her assistant showed her PearPad which had a picture of Trina._

_"Duh-duh-duh!" Rex said, causing Cat to look him._

_"No." Tori said, "no, no, no. That's my older sister, Trina Vega."_

_"Oh." Helen looked at the woman next to her, "you mixed up the names."_

_"Oh, I have personal problems." She returned._

_"I knew it was a mistake." Cat smiled._

_"You get to stay." Andre agreed happily._

_They all showered her with happy comments. "Wait, wait, wait, wait." Tori exclaimed. "You can't kick Trina out of Hollywood Arts...right guys?" She looked at her friends._

_"Oh," Beck said looking at ceiling seemingly distracted._

_"I'm sorry. What was the question?" Andre squeaked._

_"Look, I'm sorry," Helen began, "I'll call Trina myself and give her the news-"_

_"No, no, no." Tori interrupted the woman, "don't. I'll tell her."_

_"All right." Helen then smiled, "bye!" She began walking away before calling, "come on," to her assistant who hurried off._

_Tori looked at her friends, "you guys I don't wanna be alone when I tell Trina she got kicked out of Holl-" She cut off as Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie all dashed off in different directions._

* * *

><p>"Tori's staying in Hollywood Arts!" Cat squealed as she found Jade in the Asphalt Cafe later that day.<p>

Jade looked over her shoulder saying, "oh," though it was barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked her smile fading.

"Nothing." Jade shook her head sitting on one of the bench's at the table, "so why's Vega staying?"

"It was Trina they meant to kick out, not Tori." Cat took a seat across from her.

"Why not just get rid of both of them?"

"You're being bitter." Cat said grabbing her hand, across the table, "are you worried about something?"

"You stuck up for her." Jade mumbled.

"She's my friend." Cat honestly didn't understand what she did wrong, "Jadey? I don't get what's going on with you."

"I'm just...you and Tori are so, I don't know...I mean, you guys are-are-your relationship with Tori is-"

"I love you." Cat said cutting her off, she knew it was hard for Jade to sit down and talk about her feelings, it was obvious with all of her stuttering. "I have no relationship with Tori...well, nothing above friendship, I mean."

"I-" Jade stopped herself, straightening her posture a bit, "I guess I have nothing to worry about then, huh?"

Cat giggled, "never." She smiled at the girl across from her, the smile only grew wider at the loving grin the taller girl sent her way.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, thanks again to all of you who are reading, and please feel free to review if you'd like to, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story; like if it's getting better or worse...<strong>

**...Thanks again!**


	22. Locked Up

**Hello, again...here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy...**

**...Thanks for those reviews as always they inspire me so...**

* * *

><p>"You know I was thinking since semester break is coming up we could do something." Cat said as she sat across from Jade at the Skybucks.<p>

"What do you mean?" The girl took a sip of her coffee.

They had gotten there about ten minutes ago, Jade had asked to meet her, Cat assumed she was trying to warm up to the idea of spending a lot of time together, as more than friends. They weren't together yet, but Jade was trying and Cat could tell.

"Well," Cat said, "my parents have to go into Washington because my brother had some kind of accident there, and I was thinking you could come over, they'll be gone for the week…we could have like an endless sleepover!" She grinned, "yeah, it could be like…we could watch like every movie I have and eat junk food, maybe to karaoke with the machine my brother has-except the sleepover will end you know because break ends eventually and my parents will come home-so it's not exactly an endless sleepover."

Jade shook her head, "I can't." She said.

"Why?" She tried to hide the hurt from her voice.

"Beck already asked me to do something with him." She grabbed her cup taking another sip.

"The whole break?"

"Well, yeah." Jade said, "his family is going to Cancun and he asked if I'd like to go with."

Cat sighed, "typical."

"What?"

"You and him, all the time-"

"He _is_ my boyfriend." Jade interrupted.

"I know." Cat spat back, "but that doesn't make it hurt less."

"Cat," Jade looked at her before saying, "I-I just-"

"You're pulling me along," Cat said, "and you know, sometimes it's okay, sometimes I get it…and I don't care…but sometimes, it sucks."

Jade nodded, "I didn't mean to hurt you." She said softly.

"You never do." Cat said quickly, "but you continue to do so all the time. Jade I don't know what we are anymore."

"Honestly." Jade said, "I don't either."

* * *

><p><strong>It all just seems to be getting worse.<strong>  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**What do you mean?**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

She always seemed to find comfort in her other friends, and Jason always seemed to be helpful, so she figured maybe he'd know what to do. So as she was walking to lunch the next day during school she figured maybe he could help.

**When our new principle kicked us all out of the school and made us all re-audition Jade and I had moments…romantic moments…and now we're still having those moments…but we're not together. I don't know what to do anymore.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

Jason's replies always seemed to be instant. Cat loved that about him. He was a great guy, and he really seemed invested in helping her win over the girl of her dreams. For that, she loved him.

**Well, the only thing I can really do is tell you to keep trying. I saw the way she looked at you at Sikowitz's house…and during that movie at Tori's…there's definitely something there.**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

_Cat spotted Andre and Tori by the Grub Truck so she decided she'd join them, "hi!" She greeted when she reached them, "what's for lunch?"_

_"Oh." Tori said mocking Festus' voice, "he's got the spaghetti, the ravioli-"_

_"Ravioli?"_

_"You let her finish!" Andre snapped mocking Festus' voice as well._

_Cat gasped and looked away._

_"Oh, hey." Jade greeted as she walked up to them, "I just wanted to remind you guys that I'm going away to Cancun with Beck's family for semester break and you guys have nothing fun to do." She smiled._

_She looked at Cat a moment who looked away kind of sadly before the dark haired girl walked away. Cat then looked back to her phone._

**I know there's something there.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Good, it's good to hear that you can see it, too. Just hold in there and take it patiently…you need to win her over.**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

**Yeah, I know you're right. It's just getting harder.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Never give up.**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

_"So, you got nothing to do for semester break?" Festus said as he leaned out of the truck window._

_"No." Tori answered sadly._

_"Come to the back of my truck." The man said pointing backward._

_Cat opened her mouth in surprise before she and Andre looked at the other girl. "He wants you to go behind his truck." She smirked before letting out a small giggle as she looked away. "I know." Tori said before she stepped away._

_Cat giggled even more as se stepped up beside Andre._

_"Ravioli." The boy said._

_"Like pasta pillows!" Cat gushed._

"You gonna get the ravioli?" Andre wondered as he laughed at her joke.

"Yes." Cat nodded, "I love ravioli."

"Me too." Andre nodded before he looked at her phone, "you been texting someone?" He had a little smirk on his face.

"I have." Cat smiled.

"Someone special?"

"A guy named Jason."

"Jason?" Andre wondered, "why's that sound familiar?"

"We met him at Sikowitz's." Cat explained. "Remember?"

"The guy you went to the Moxy with?"

"Yeah."

"You're still together?" He seemed surprised.

Cat shook her head, "friends." She corrected.

Andre seemed prepared to say more but Tori joined them again and explained Yerba to them as Festus gave them the food they ordered before they went to eat their lunch.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Cat joined Robbie and Andre at Tori's house where she had asked them to come over so they could talk about going to Yerba. This time she spoke with more detail, explaining a lot more of it now than she had at lunch. Somewhere in the middle of Tori's speech Cat had interrupted saying she was hungry so the Vega girl gave her a pop-tart.<p>

_"So, I called his brother as soon as I got home, and it's true. They'll pay for our plane fairs, our hotel rooms, our food. And all we have to do is one performance a night."_

_"That sounds so fun." Cat said._

_"And this island, uh..." Andre paused._

_"Yerba." Tori helped._

_"Yerba," the dark skinned boy continued, "it's a cool place?"_

_"Yeah." Tori nodded, "Festus said it's kind of like Hawaii." She paused setting her drink down, "oh, and I went to the official Yerba website, and look," She brought her laptop over holding it out so her friends could see the beautiful picture._

_"Ooh, look at that." Andre smirked._

_"Like that beach." Robbie stated._

_While Cat said, "computer!"_

_"Okay, so," Tori pulled away, "if your parents say it's cool, you guys wanna do it?"_

_"Yeah, totally." Robbie said._

_"Sure."_

_"Mmhmm." Cat nodded still eating her pop-tart._

_"Awesome!" Tori smiled, "here," She handed Andre the laptop, "check out some more pics of the resort." Andre hopped off the island and they walked toward the table to look at the site._

_"I'm never playing mini golf with you guys again!" Trina cried angrily as she entered the house, their mother followed close behind._

_"Promise?" Was Mrs. Vega's reply._

_"What happened?" Tori asked stepping over to them._

_"Trina missed a put so she got upset and threw a golf club a her father!"_

_"No!" Trina growled, "I threw my golf club and dad just stood there and let it hit him."_

_Their father then entered the house with a bloody, bruised nose, "well," he said coming inside, "that was fun."_

As Tori continued into the living room Robbie pulled out his phone to talk to his mother about going to Yerba, Cat and Andre fixed their attention on the laptop while the Vega's discussed more to themselves and Robbie soon picked up his own conversation. Cat figured she'd just ask her parents when she got home if she could join the adventure to Yerba. "Ooh, that's pretty!" She gasped looking at a picture of the ocean waters outside the hotel.

"Yeah," Andre nodded, "love that view."

"Really?" Robbie asked, causing Andre and Cat to look at him, "yeah, of course." He nodded and walked to the living room_, joining the Vega's, "my mom says Rex and I can go to Yerba...but there has to be an adult chaperone."_

_"I thought your mom moved out?" Tori looked at him._

_"She's giving me one more chance."_

_"Of course there hast to be an adult chaperone." Mrs. Vega agreed._

_"Why?" Tori complained, "I'm sixteen-"_

_"Adult chaperone or no trip."_

_"Dad-"_

_"Please, don't argue with me while my nose is throbbing." Mr. Vega replied._

_"Ugh!" Tori sighed._

_"Uh, could I feel your throbbing nose?" Robbie asked shyly._

_"Walk away."_

_"Yes, sir." Robbie then turned back toward the table._

* * *

><p>"So, I'm sorry." Jade said from her spot on the stairs at Cat's house as the redhead walked up to her.<p>

Cat gave her a small smile and took a seat beside her, "it's okay."

Jade sighed, "I heard about Yerba." She looked up at the sky, "hope you have fun."

"Thanks." Cat said, "I haven't asked my parents yet, but when I do I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Yeah." Jade nodded, "probably…especially since you're going with _Tori_. They actually liked her when they met her."

Cat hooked her arm around Jade's and rested her head upon the girls shoulder. Jade stiffened a moment but she ended up loosening up with a content sigh. "You'll have fun in Cancun." Cat said.

"I'm not going to Cancun." Jade said, "neither is Beck."

Cat then looked up, her arm still wrapped around Jade's, "what do you mean?"

"When Beck's aunt realized I was going with I wasn't allowed to go…she said that Beck could go if he wanted but he told her he wouldn't go without me."

"Aw." Cat gushed, "so sweet."

"Yeah." Jade grumbled, "now look who's going to be bored all semester break."

"You know," Cat said, "you and Beck should come to Yerba." She informed, "it won't be the same without you there anyway."

Jade shrugged, "you think so?"

"I know so." Cat smiled resting her head upon the other girls shoulder again.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Jade pointed to a pair of seats, "I want the isle seat." She looked at Cat, Andre and Beck had already taken their seats a few rows ahead of them, and Tori with Trina and Robbie with Sikowitz were seated a little ahead of them.<p>

"But plane window seats scare me." Cat whispered.

Jade rolled her eyes, "why, nothings gonna happen."

"I kind of feel like the window makes it worse…it gets me thinking that the window may tear open and suck me out."

Jade gave her a weird look before she sighed, "fine I'll sit by the window."

Cat gave her a grin, "thanks." After Jade had sat down, Cat had sat beside her. "Planes are so odd."

Jade looked at her, "you're so odd."

Cat was still smiling as Jade scooted farther into the seat and sighed closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>They enter the hotel all smiling until they realize how ugly the place is and then they look around confused.<em>

_"This dump is our hotel?" Andre complained._

_As Beck stepped around Cat the redhead moved away so Jade could join him, they shared a look. "Yeah." Tori answered._

_"Gross." Trina shivered._

_"Now I'm kind of lad I don't remember this place." Sikowitz frowned._

_"Hello!" The hotel manager greeted. "Hello, to you buddies!" He stepped toward them, "which is Tori Vega?"_

_"Oh," Tori raised her hand, "that's me." She stepped closer. "Are you Festus' brother?"_

_"Yes, buddy!" He stepped forward, "I'm Sgrodis, is happy to meet you." He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his face, smelling it as he did so._

_Tori pulled away, "why?" She cringed._

_"It's a Yerbanian custom." Cat told her stepping up to her with her PearPad still in hand. "See, it says in Yerba when people greet each other they will often sniff each other's hands as a sign of friendship." She then giggled. Robbie sniffed Rex's hand and as Tori turned around Sgrodis held his hand out for her. "Oh," she said, "th-that's okay." she lowered his hand._

_"Uh, so." He looked around, "how you all like the hotel?"_

_"Um..." Cat started. They all looked around mumbling words not really knowing how to start._

_"It's disgusting." Jade finished for them. They all looked at her._

_"She say what?" The man wondered._

_"Uh...this hotel, it doesn't really look like the picture we saw online." Tori explained._

_"Oh, the picture...yes.": He smiled, "there she is." He pointed to the exact picture that was online, it was hanging up. hey all stepped forward, "it is beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"So, where's _that _hotel?" Andre asked._

_They all looked at Sgrodis expectantly. "I don't know." He laughed, "maybe Cancun." He smiled again, "I will go get someone to help you with your bags."_

_As he stepped away they all looked around again, "I don't like this place at all." Rex stated._

_"Festus said this hotel was nice?" Beck asked clapping away the dust he'd collected on his hand._

_"Yes." Tori said, "okay, this isn't my fault."_

_"Yeah, it is." Jade snapped._

_"How was I supposed to know-"_

_"Hey buddies," Sgrodis interrupted walking over with some other guy, "this is Kerploch, he will take your luggage's."_

_"That's nice." Tori smiled looking at the other man, "hello, we're so happy to be in your country-" She was cut off when the door flew open and a whistle blew. They all jumped around clutching onto each other frightened. Beck pulled Jade back to him as the soldiers gathered around and grabbed Kerploch._

_"Robbie!" Cat cried as she, Tori, Sgrodis, and Andre reached for the boy Kerploch had grabbed for support._

_As the man was pulled out of the room, they all breathed away their fear looking around, "is there another bellman that could help us?" She asked._

* * *

><p>"This is our room?" Jade asked as she jiggled the doorknob, "it's locked…Tori go get the keys."<p>

"Why should I be the one to get the-"

"Just do it." Jade growled pointing back toward the lobby.

Cat watched as Tori reluctantly walked away.

Jade, Trina and Cat followed not far behind. As Tori talked to Sgrodis Cat took a seat beside Andre, he had been looking at her PearPad, "find anything interesting?" She asked.

The boy shook his head, "not really. All these customs are so weird."

"Yeah." Cat looked at the device, "they have like fifty of them."

_"I have every right to be a Crabby Kathy..." Cat heard Jade trail off. She guessed she had finally caught sight of Beck who was currently sitting in the chair that two girls had surrounded and they began messing with his hair. "Uh, if you could stop." Beck said raising his hand too which one of the girls smelled, "right, okay. I get it, custom."_

_"Uh, Crabby Kathy's about to get a little bit crabbier." Jade said stepping over the couch. She walked to the other side of the table glaring at Beck. The boy gave her a helpless look._

_"I think those girls like Beck's fluffy American hair." Cat tried._

_"Clearly." Jade growled stepping forward, "hey!" She snapped at them. The girls looked up at her, "get your hands off my boyfriend's head." She demanded._

_The two girls each hissed at her, it sounded kind of like a snake. Jade looked taken aback a moment as the hissing continued before she did it back to them causing them to scream, frightened and run away._

"That's nice though," Andre said causing Cat to look at the PearPad.

"Whoa," she said as she caught sight of the picture. "Is that here."

"No," the boy answered, "here is depressing me, so I looked up pictures of Cancun."

"So pretty." Cat commented as he handed her the device and she continued to flip through pictures of Cancun.

_"Ah!" Andre cried shooting up from the couch._

_"What happened?" Beck asked._

_"What's wrong?" Cat asked at the same time as everyone looked at him concerned._

_"Something bit my neck!" Andre cried clutching said limb._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Beck stood up, "it looked like a moth."_

_"A moth?" Sikowitz wondered as they all gathered around the injured boy._

_"What happened?" Sgrodis questioned._

_"A moth bit our friends neck." Cat informed him._

_"A moth?" He asked, "was it about this big?" He motioned with his fingers, "and black like the night?"_

_"Yeah." Beck answered._

_"Ah," he said, "that was a vampire moth." He smiled._

_"Well, is he gonna be okay?" Tori wondered._

_"Of course," Sgrodis said, "being bitten by a vampire moth is very good luck."_

_"Oh." Andre sighed with relief._

_"Wait." Cat said. She had looked it up with her PearPad. "But it says here that a bite from a vampire moth could kill you."_

_"Yes," Sgrodis said, "but if you live you are very lucky." And now Andre was back to worrying._

* * *

><p>That night when they went to bed they said goodnight to Sikowitz who had his own room, as well as the boys who all shared a room before they took the screwdriver key and unlocked their own room.<p>

"Well, goodnight." Tori managed to say as she looked around the dusty ugly place.

Jade yawned as she walked over to the side of the bed by the window, and climbed under the covers. The other three watched a moment before they too climbed in. Cat had wanted to sleep next to Jade hoping the girl would calm her nerves of staying in this horrible place, but Trina had beat her to it. So she had been stuck sleeping in-between the two sisters.

Jade had quickly fallen asleep with no problem. She didn't even wake up when the bombs and guns started going off.

_"How can she sleep in the middle of a war?" Trina asked after she looked at the sleeping girl._

_Cat only shook her head, "I don't like this hotel."_

_Trina silently agreed._

_"Oh, come on guys." Tori tried, "it's just bombs...now I-I'm sure that-" A large explosion caused her, Cat and Trina to all thrash around screaming. They continued to squeal as something began to move under the covers._

_"Dude!" Tori exclaimed as Robbie emerged between Trina and Cat._

_"Robbie!" Trina snapped._

_"Hi!" Cat smiled for a moment._

_"Get out of our room." Trina demanded._

_"No." Robbie said, "I'm afraid to sleep alone."_

_"What about Andre and Beck?" Tori asked._

_"They made me sleep in the bathtub and I saw a lizard in there."_

_"A lizard?" Cat asked._

_"Oh, my God." Trina complained._

_"You guys are such babies." Tori said, "just because this place isn't quite as cushy as America you make it seem like we're in the middle of some-" She stopped talking and joined the others in a scream as Kerploch jumped through the window landing on their bed. They continued as the soldiers followed him and rushed him out the window all the while Kerploch was pleading for help and Jade was still asleep._

_"We are getting out of this country!" Tori hollered._

_"Yes!" The other three cried before they all climbed out of the bed and ran for the hotel lobby._

_"Hey!" Tori snapped as they entered the main room._

_Sgrodis smiled looking up from his food, "hello, buddies. Who wants mushroom?"_

_"No one!" Tori replied._

_"I love mushrooms!" Cat jumped excitedly._

_"Cat!" Tori snapped._

_"I hate mushrooms?" She asked looking toward the other girl._

_"We are leaving this-" Trina didn't get to finish as another bomb went off scaring them once more. When it finished she started again, "we are leaving this country."_

_"Right now." Tori added._

_"Ohh, buddies."_

_"There they are." Robbie said leading in the guys._

_"Okay, what's all the fissy-fuss?" Sikowitz wondered flopping onto the couch._

_"We wanna go ho-oh, my God look at Andre!" She stared at the lump swelled on his neck._

_"W-what's on his neck?" Trina exclaimed._

_"It's from his moth bite." Beck explained, "it won't stop growing."_

_Andre exclaimed some sound reaching up toward the ceiling. Beck motioned for him to be quiet grabbing his friends arm._

_"Oh, what's he saying?" Tori asked._

_Beck said, "I think it was, ooh, gah gi-ah."_

_"Uh, huh." Andre agreed._

_"Here," Cat said, "it says a person who's been bitten by a vampire moth will often experience hallucinating or bizarre speech patterns."_

_Andre then began to make more mumbles and Beck continued to motion for him to be quiet._

_Jade then lazily walked into the room with a yawn. "Hey, I just woke up and found this sitting on my chest." She held up a lizard._

_"Ew!" Tori stepped back._

_"A dead lizard!" Cat gasped._

_"It's dead now." Jade replied licking her lips and wiping them with her thumb. "whoa, Andre!" Jade exclaimed, looking at the boy, "who's your friend?" She reached out toward the lump. Beck waved his hand mouthing, 'don't' to her as the injured boy managed to make a strangled sound._

_"Give us our plane tickets home, right now!" Tori exclaimed walking back to the desk._

_"Why you want to leave Yerba?" Sgrodis asked._

_"We hate it here." Robbie exclaimed._

_"Our friend is hallucinating!" Beck complained leaning against the desk and pointed to Andre._

_"An escaped prisoner crashed through our window and was dragged out by Yerbanian soldiers." Tori said._

_"And our bed is lumpy." Cat said wanting to join in._

_Tori sadly nodded._

_"Okay, I'm very sorry about the troubles." The Yerbanian man said, "here." He reached under his desk, "everyone please enjoy a free can of Yerbanian gravy."_

_"Yerbanian gravy?" Rex wondered as Beck took a can._

_"Made in prison?" The boy wondered as he read the label._

_"We don't wanna eat your prison gravy," Tori said, "we wanna go home!"_

_"Wait," Sikowitz said petting the stuffed animal that was in the room, "shouldn't we at least try the gravy?"_

_"We are leaving this country now!" Trina snapped._

_"You kids promised to make sing-song here for seven nights."_

_"Well, I'm afraid that's a promise they're going to have to break." Sikowitz told him standing up._

_"Are they?" Sgrodis said before he pulled a rope which triggered an alarm bringing soldiers inside they all looked at them before Tori said, "so, what song should we do tomorrow night?"_

* * *

><p><em>The next night Beck was messing with the sound system as everyone was getting ready. Tori and Cat were stretching on the right side of the stage while Jade was on the other. "Hey, you know what?" Robbie asked he stepped up to them, "Yerbanian gravy? Not so bad." He said before taking another bite.<em>

"What'cha looking at?" Trina asked as she passed by Cat who was staring intently at her PearPad.

"The Chancellor of Yerba." Cat told her.

"The who?"

"The Chancellor of Yerba." The redhead repeated showing Trina the picture, "it says here that he's going to be here to watch our performance tonight.

"What?"

"Yeah, exciting huh!" Cat gushed, "well that and a little nerve-wracking." Trina grabbed her arm and began to pull her away, "we gotta tell Tori." The older Vega explained as they searched for the girl.

_"Tori!" Trina exclaimed as she and Cat go behind the stained sheet where Tori is, "Tori, guess what?" Cat smiled._

_"The Chancellor of Yerba is coming to see us perform tonight." Trina explained._

_"Good Gandhi!" Sikowitz exclaimed._

_"Who is the Chancellor of Yerba?" Tori wondered._

_"Yes," Sikowitz said, "who is that?"_

_"Our Chancellor," Sgrodis began, "he like your...president."_

_"And look." Cat said, "he only has one eye." She showed them the picture on her PearPad with a giggle._

_"What happened to his other eye?" Tori wondered._

_"It stopped working after he was written by a vampire mouth." Sgrodis exclaimed._

_"What!" Andre hollered sitting up from his makeshift bed._

_"Nothing, buddy." Sgrodis said patting his shoulder with a laugh, "forget about that." He then helped Andre put the sucker into his mouth saying, "eat your looloo pop."_

"Sparkly!" Cat smiled as she joined Jade behind the curtains backstage.

Jade nodded, "yeah, we're all sparkly." She looked down at her clothes, "at least my shirts black."

Cat let out a giggle as she watched Jade frown at the sparkling part of the shirt, "we look good." Cat informed.

Jade looked up an nodded, "yeah, I guess so." She then shook her head, "no, we definitely look good." She then looked toward the Vega sisters, "we look better than them at least."

"They don't look bad." Cat said, she had to equal out Jade's rudeness toward the others. She had tried to be rude once herself, and it hadn't really gone that well. She was so over that.

_Beck and Robbie go out to through the curtains and grace the stage. "Good evening." _Cat heard _Robbie begin._

_"We're from Hollywood Arts high school in America." Beck stated, there was a small amount of applause_ Cat assumed _it was Sikowitz. _

_"Um," Robbie said, "we'd like to welcome a most special guest, the Chancellor of this fine country." That earned a roar of applause from the entire room._

_"Don't do that." Beck said,_

Cat assumed _Robbie had done a loser-ish greeting. "And now, we present…" Jade's boyfriend continued._

_"Trina Vega," Robbie said._

_"Andre Harris."_

_"Jade West."_

_"Cat Valentine."_

_"And Tori Vega."_

_"Whoo!"_

_'I feel delirious, come let's get out of here_  
><em>We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear<em>  
><em>We're heading for the sky<em>  
><em>And we'll get lost in it cause<em>  
><em>All I want, all I want, all I want<em>  
><em>Is everything<em>

_And I will pose if I wanna_  
><em>And will vogue like Madonna<em>  
><em>I might not dance like MJ RIP<em>  
><em>But I will give the best of me<em>  
><em>All I want is everything<em>  
><em>Yes everything too much is not enough<em>  
><em>I'm sick of settling for in between<br>And I'm not giving up_____  
><em>___

_As long as it feels right_  
><em>At least we know that we're alive<em>  
><em>All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah<em>  
><em>Whoa oh<em>

_We don't ever stop_  
><em>Let's watch the sun come up<em>  
><em>We'll sleep when we're dead cause<em>  
><em>Halfway kinda sucks<em>  
><em>We're heading for the sky<em>  
><em>And will get lost in it cause<em>  
><em>All I want, all I want, all I want is everything<em>

_And I will pose if I wanna_  
><em>And will vogue like Madonna<em>  
><em>I might not dance like MJ RIP-'<em>

_As the music started the group came out to perform their song. It all seemed to be going fine until Tori's shoe flew off and hit the Chancellor's eye as he screamed in pain Jade and Andre took off running backstage._

_"Stop the music!" Sgrodis yelled as Beck and Robbie joined Tori, Trina and Cat on the stage._

_"Your shoe hit the Chancellor!" Cat exclaimed._

_"In his last good eye." Robbie added._

_As the Chancellor screamed Tori tried to explain, "I'm so sorry. My shoe just flew off and I-" She was cut off as a whistle blew and the soldiers ran up to the stage and began to pull Tori away._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Trina exclaimed._

_"What are you doing?" Tori struggled against them._

_"No, no!" Beck and Cat hollered as they and Robbie tried to grab Tori._

_"That's my sister!" Trina continued as they pulled her away._

_"Wait," Sikowitz hollered, "where are they taking her!"_

_"To the prison." A man called back._

_"Prison!" Trina gasped, "I…"_

_"I got away!" Tori called rushing back, "I got away! I got away!" She lunged herself toward her friends and they all tried to pull her back as the soldiers caught up to pull her away again. "They got me again!" Tori cried. "They got me again! They got me again!"_

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to do." Cat said as she paced around the room. It was practically empty apart from Jade, whom she had woken up. Though they were both unaware of the older Vega, Trina standing in the doorway watching them.<p>

The other girl yawned as she shrugged, "I don't really think there's anything you can do."

"You know," Cat said as she sat down, "maybe if you and Andre hadn't run away we could've gotten Tori back when we had tried."

Jade shook her head, "no," she sat up, "don't think so. Even with all of us pulling her toward us there were more Yerbanian's pulling her toward them…they would've gotten her no matter what."

"Why did you run away, anyway?" Cat asked.

Jade shrugged, "I-I…" she looked down at her hands shamefully, "I got scared."

Cat looked at her with curious eyes, "you got scared?"

Jade nodded, "yeah, I'm not used to all of this craziness."

Cat swallowed her next breath as she looked at the sad eyes Jade had looked her way with, "it's okay," she mumbled as she scooted up toward the other girl.

Jade opened her arms and pulled Cat into her, so that her back was pressed against the taller girl's front. "It's not." Jade whispered, she kissed Cat's temple, "I should be able to protect you." She continued, "and instead I ran away…if it had been you, Cat…I don-I don't know what I would've done." She sighed and let her chin rest on Cat's shoulder as her hands and arms hugged the shorter girl closer, "I love you." Jade whispered with her eyes closed after she let out a shaky breath.

Cat's breath hitched in her throat, she wanted to turn toward the girl and see if she had really just said that, to make sure she had heard it correctly, but as soon as she tried Jade tightened her grip on her so she couldn't really move.

"Stay." It was a simple request that told Cat exactly what she needed to know. Jade had said 'I love you.' And even if it had been difficult to sleep in the bed the night before, it wasn't that hard tonight, because Jade was holding her…Jade _was _protecting her.

* * *

><p>Cat had been sitting with Jade upon the bed in their room for the past fifteen minutes while the others were in the hotel lobby trying to figure out a way to free Tori from the prison. Cat had actually been crying for the better part of the fifteen minutes, but Jade had managed to talk her down. She had tried to get Cat to come outside with her, but the redhead was a little scared. She trusted Jade, with everything, her life included…she was just scared of the country.<p>

"Just come on," Jade grabbed Cat's hand.

"Where are you taking her?" Trina wondered as she looked at them, "secret make-out party?"

Jade froze at once and dropped Cat's hand, "what?" She asked as she turned around slowly.

"Ooh," Trina whispered, "I was right wasn't I?"

Cat's eyes had widened to a huge degree, she swallowed the fear in her throat before she looked at Jade. For once the girl's fearless stance was gone.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jade asked.

Trina smiled, "you and Cat are sneaking around behind everyone's back."

"We're not." Cat shook her head.

"Don't lie." Trina said, "I saw you."

Jade looked around before she took a step toward the other girl, "you wanna see your sister?" She asked.

Trina gave her an odd look, "what are you talking about?"

"I found a way to visit Tori when I was walking around the outside earlier." Jade explained, "Cat's worried sick and I wanted to assure her that Tori was okay. I saw her…I didn't talk to her, but I saw her."

"But-"

"You say one more word about what Cat and I may or may not have been doing last night and you're dead." Jade growled harshly. As quick as the fearless stance had disappeared it had just as quickly been replaced.

Trina stared her down a moment before she said, "it's a shame Beck's wasting his love on someone who's not interested."

Jade raised her hand to do something but Cat quickly intervened, "Jadelyn, stop!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "don't do something you'll regret."

The taller girl ripped her hand out of Cat's grasp before she said, "come on, I'll take you both to Tori."

Andre had found them as they walked through the hotel lobby and after finding out where they were heading he followed as he ate his salt, explaining that it was a side effect from the bite upon his neck.

_"Psst, Tori!" Cat said once they reached the bars of the prison gate, she leaned against them, worriedly._

_"Tori!" Trina whispered._

_"Oh, my God!" Tori exclaimed running over to them, "you guys."_

_"Hey, Tori!" Andre smile, Trina patted her arm through the bars._

_"You've looked better." Jade greeted._

_"Where's Sikowitz?" Tori asked._

_"He's with Beck and Robbie."_

_"They're on the phone calling mom and dad, our American Ambassador, some lawyers."_

_"Well, why wouldn't they call-" She cut off as Andre groaned, "Andre, what are you eating?"_

_"Salt." The boy answered, causing some of it to fall from his mouth._

_"Why would you-"_

_"One of the signs of getting over the moth poison is an extreme craving of salt." Trina explained._

_"I hate the taste, but I can't stop." The boy added._

_"So," Trina began, "has anyone tried to beat you up?"_

_"No, I've got some street cred in here." She looked behind herself a moment before saying, "because they think I'm the psycho girl who stabbed the Chancellor in his eye."_

_"You are." Cat pointed out._

_The gate behind them rattled, "wait, are those dudes over there?" Andre wondered._

_"Uh-huh." Tori answered._

_"Oh, my God, this prison is for women and men?"_

_"Yeah, but there's a big fence separating the guys from the girls."_

_Jade smirked stepping aside, "so you're telling me that freak show is a girl?"_

_"What are you looking at?" Said girl growled at her._

_Jade looked at her friends before looking back to her, "_I'm _looking at a big stupid lady in prison. What are you looking at?"_

_The lady grunted stepping forward with her stick._

_"Oh," Jade said, "me make big man-lady mad."_

_The lady grunted again striking the bars with her stick. Jade backed up a little but only for a moment, "ugh, good one." She said. As the lady walked away Jade hollered, "call me, we'll go skirt shopping!"_

_Cat looked down. The worried face never going away._

_"Must you aggravate my fellow prisoners?" Tori questioned._

_"Yes, I must." Jade replied with a smirk._

_"Man eating salt is gross." Andre mumbled through his salty mouth._

_"Not as gross as the prison food they make us eat here." Tori mumbled._

_Cat let out a small gasp, "one time, when my brother was in prison he told the people in charge that he was a vegetarian so they gave him special meals." Tori looked down for a minute, "oh, wait," Cat shook her head, "that was on an airplane."_

_"Will you guys just please get me out of here."_

_"We're trying." Trina told her._

_"Everybody's doing everything they can." Andre joined._

_"Hey, Vega." One of the prisoners hollered, as they looked at her she said, "wanna play rocks?"_

_"Yeah, sure." Tori said._

_"How do you play rocks?" Cat wondered._

_"I don't know." Tori whimpered a she walked away. Trina and Cat both looked horrified as they turned away._

* * *

><p>"Okay," Sikowitz said as he stood in front of the group of kids, "everyone understands the plan, right?"<p>

They all nod, "beg the Chancellor to release Tori." Cat stated as they nodded with her.

"And hope for the best." Robbie agreed.

"Andre!" Beck looked at his friends neck, "nice to see the swelling's all down."

"I'm sure the bite's gone too." Andre smiled.

"Never mind that," Sikowitz waved his arm, "we need to focus on Tori."

"Yes," Andre nodded, "it's good to know you're glad that I survived."

Sikowitz rolled his eyes leading them to the Chancellor's office, "we wish to speak to him." He pointed to the door.

"On what account?" A Yerbanian man wondered.

"TheSlap." Cat shrugged, "we've all got accounts there, but we'll probably use Sikowitz's."

Jade shook her head reaching up and patting the girls shoulder. Cat looked at her and Jade gave her a little look.

"It's about Tori." The teacher said.

"Fine." The main guarding the door said, "go in."

_"Hi!" Cat greeted as they stepped inside._

_"Uh," Sikowitz began, "Chancellor we're here to beseech you, to let Tori Vega out of your filthy prison."_

_"No."_

_"Well, we tried." Jade said turning away._

_"Nah-uh," Beck stopped her holding her back._

_"Uh, sir." Trina stepped forward, "hi. I-I'm Tori's sister and I can promise you she's a good girl. I mean is she a perfect sister? No. Is the prettiest or most talented girl in the world? Not by a long shot. Is she-"_

_"How is this helping anything?" Beck interrupted._

_"Look," Andre started, "Tori didn't mean to kick her shoe off and have it…enter your eye."_

_"It was an accident." Cat finished._

_"Hey," Robbie exclaimed, "is that a squid in your fish tank?"_

_"Squid?" The Chancellor said, "what squid?"_

_"He is admiring your octopus." One of the Chancellors men said._

_"Oh," Robbie said standing next to the tank, "this is an octopus."_

_"It was given to the Chancellor by the prince of Gustavo." A Yerbanian man explained._

_"Ah, when I was 19, I spent a whole month is Gustavo." Sikowitz said._

_"It is a beautiful country."_

_"Is it?" Sikowitz asked, "cause I don't remember one minute of that trip."_

_"Come on, now. Can we all get back to Tori." Andre said._

_"Please, let Tori go?" Cat asked._

_"We promise you, we'll take her and leave." Beck added._

_The Chancellor sighed, "very well. I will free Tori Vega." As they said thank you he continued, "but you must promise to never return to my country again."_

_"No big deal." Trina agreed._

_"No. Never."_

_"Okay."_

_"I'll sign something." Jade finished._

_Robbie let out a little scream a moment later and an electric shocking sound caused them all to look at him. He let out a small cry._

_"Way to go Urkel." Sikowitz said standing next to the boy. The octopus was dead._

_"What happened?" The Chancellor shot out of his chair, "what's going on?"_

_"Oh, nothing." Robbie tried his best Yerbanian voice._

_"Chancellor, your…your octopus…" as he paused the kids and Sikowitz all silently begged for him not to continue._

_"Tell me, what!"_

_"She's dead, buddy."_

_"Bring her to me." They watched as he did so. The Chancellor then began to cry after his pet._

_"So…Should we go get Tori?" Andre questioned after a moment, "or is there like a shuttle bus that'll bring her to-"_

_The Chancellor then hollered something in his native language and the kids began to scream as the soldiers all grabbed them and took them away. Sikowitz was no where near them any more, and Robbie managed to get away but only for a moment._

* * *

><p>As the prison gate opened Tori stood beside it as her friends were practically thrown in, just as she had been a few days ago, "what?" Tori asked, "how?"<p>

"Robbie's a moron!" Jade hissed, "we were this close to springing you out of here and leaving this sorry place and he had to go and screw it up for all of us."

"I didn't mean too." The boy said.

"Wait," Tori shook her head, "what are you doing over here?" She looked at him, "where are Beck and Andre?"

"Don't even hope for there help." Trina said, "they're over there." She pointed to the other prison side.

Tori looked over there seeing the guys leaning against the gate. "Why is _Robbie_ over here though?"

"He wears girl jeans." Cat said, "they probably thought he was a girl by mistake."

"Hey, I'm not a girl." Robbie retorted.

"Oh, yeah," Jade rolled her eyes, "that's believable…maybe you and that man-lady can hook up and share your beauty secrets."

Tori shook her head, "you guys were supposed to be getting me out of here? What did you do wrong?"

Cat pointed to Robbie, "he killed the Chancellor's octopus."

_"You murdered the man's octopus." Tori growled._

_They heard a scream causing them all to jump._

They all stood silent a moment before Jade stepped away from the gate, "where are you going?" Tori requested.

Jade said, "away from you." As she walked away.

"Well, would you not?" Cat asked behind her.

Jade paused in her steps a moment turning back toward the group, she looked at all their expecting faces and sighed, "bye."

Cat sighed sadly as she watched the girl walk away. She then turned toward her friends, "we're gonna be here forever aren't we?"

"Jade can get us out." Robbie said, "she's really mean."

"Everyone here is mean!" Trina growled.

Tori nodded, "that is true."

"Yeah," Robbie nodded, "but they're not Jade level mean-"

"I think they're a little worse than Jade." Cat told him.

"This is the worst country in the entire world!" Jade growled as she walked back over to them.

"Where'd you go?" Cat asked looking at the other girls frown.

"Well," Jade said, "I went to find the bathroom," she pointed toward the place, "but some group stopped me and asked if I wanted to play rocks."

"Oh, no." Tori mumbled, Cat gave her an odd look.

"I said no." Jade continued.

"What is rocks anyway?" Robbie asked.

"It's not fun." Jade grumbled. She then sighed.

"Wait," Trina looked at her, "they made you play?"

"They don't take no very lightly." Tori said, "when I realized what rocks was…I've been saying no ever since."

Jade then rubbed her arm a little with a dejected look.

"I don't like this place." Cat mumbled as she looked around.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jade muttered, "seriously Tori, why'd you have to poke the Chancellor's eye?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." She retorted.

"That's not helping." Trina stated.

"It wasn't meant to." Her sister replied.

"God!" Cat sighed, "just shut up." They all looked at her oddly, cause seriously since when does Cat tell anyone to shut up? The redhead glanced at all their looks before she shook her head shooting Jade a glare before she walked away.

It's not that she was actually angry with the other girl, her anger was really just aimed toward being stuck in the prison. Well, that and the fact that Jade doesn't seem to trust her. No matter what, insecurity gets the best of the other girl and she doesn't understand why. Cat's explained numerous times that Tori and her are only friends and that's all she wants out of her…yet Jade still seems to think otherwise. It's kind of like she thinks that if she doesn't tell her she's still confused or say something nice or sweet to her than she thinks Cat will jump ship to Tori and fall for her instead.

Like she thinks it's all some twisted game.

And it's not. Cat could never love Tori.

It made the redhead question the other night. She wondered if Jade had said 'I love you' to her out of insecurity. Maybe she doubted Cat's feelings. Maybe Jade didn't really feel that way. And now that Trina knew, it was sure to add an extra strain to Cat and Jade's relationship…whatever it was.

"You!" Someone shouts from behind.

Cat whips around and furrows her eyebrows, "me?"

"You have cherry red hair." A woman says as she stands beside two others.

"No." Cat shook her head grabbing a few strands of her hair, "red velvet." she corrected.

The girls exchange a look before they laugh, "red velvet." The woman corrects her earlier statement.

"I was inspired by some cupcakes." Cat explained, "it doesn't taste the same though."

"It taste better?" Another woman asked.

Cat shook her head again, "no, worse…it tastes the same as it did when it was brown." She shrugged, "brown like chocolate, not like wood."

"Ha!" Another replied, "you're funny."

Cat was still confused, she wasn't trying to be funny…well, when was she ever _trying_ to be funny? "Thank you?"

"Wanna play rocks?" One of the others suggested.

Cat looked at them sadly, "no, my friend Jade played rocks with someone earlier and she said it wasn't fun."

"Jade?"

"Yeah," Cat nodded, "she's over there." She pointed to where the others stood still where they had been before Cat left.

"Which one?"

"The pretty one." Cat explained.

"Oh." The girl nodded, "wait, the one on the end beside the…boy?"

"Ew, no!" Cat replied shaking her head, "that's Trina, the one beside her-"

"She is pretty."

"No, not her, that's Tori…Trina's sister, I mean the one beside Trina's sister. Beside Tori." Cat pointed, "see, she's pretty."

"Oh." The woman grunted. "Oh, yeah, I remember her, she's the one we played rocks with." She looked at her prison friends, "remember."

They all laughed, "yeah!"

"Jade didn't like rocks." Cat mumbled, "she thought it hurt."

"It only hurts if they hit you." One of the women clarified, "and she didn't act like it hurt?"

"That's because she tries to be all tough." Cat explained, "but really she has feelings too."

"I like you." The first lady said again, Cat gave her a smile, "you wanna join our prison gang? You're too cute and funny to play rocks."

Cat's eyes widened as she watched a_ tall woman knock Jade on the ground_, "yeah okay." she nodded before she looked at them, "what's a prison gang?" She asked before watching _Tori say something to the woman who was about to beat Jade up._

"A prison gang is a group of prisoners in a gang?"

"Ooh!" Cat smiled, "do they wear matching shirts?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed, "I'm gonna make us shirts." She laughed before she waved goodbye, "I'll talk with you all later!" She then went back to join her other friend, completely forgetting the anger she had been feeling earlier.

_"Hi!" Cat greeted with a giggle as she walked over to her friends. As Jade wiped herself off she said, "ew, Jade, your outfit's all dirty."_

_"Oh, no." Jade said, "now I'll never win the prison beauty pageant."_

_"Wait, they have those?" Trina gasped._

_"Where have you been?" Robbie asked Cat as Tori and Jade gave Trina an weird look._

_"I joined a prison gang!" Cat exclaimed._

_"What d you mean?" Tori wondered._

_"Well, this group of really mean tough prison ladies said I'm really cute and funny so they invited me to join their prison gang."_

_"And you said yes?" Jade sounded a little indifferent._

_"Uh-huh, I told the gang ladies I'm gonna make us all special t-shirts." She laughed._

_"You! You people!" A soldier behind them hollered._

_"What?" Tori asked as they all looked at him._

_"Who misses their favorite teacher?" Sikowitz questioned lowering his sunglasses slightly so they could see it was him._

_"Sikowitz!" They all cheered running toward him._

_"Shh, shh, shh…you have to act like I'm a Yerbanian prison guard."_

_"Yeah, right."_

_"Okay." They turned away._

_"Where'd you get that outfit?" Tori asked as they leaned against the gate._

_"They sell these at the hotel gift shop." He laughed, "how stupid is that?"_

_"Would you just get us out of this prison." Trina gasped._

_"I'm working on that." The man said._

_"You have a plan?" Robbie asked._

_"Sort off…I've got a duck truck."_

_"A duck truck?" Jade asked._

_"Yes, I met a farmer and offered him a hundred squaggles to let me borrow it." The teacher answered._

_"I joined a prison gang!" Cat told him._

_"Oh, Cat," he laughed, "you are so delightfully filled with joy and stupidity!"_

_The girl giggled._

"Do you have more than that?" Jade asked looking at the man, "more than a duck truck?"

"What do you mean more?" Sikowitz wondered.

"I mean," Jade growled, "how are we supposed to get out?" She shrugged leaning against the gate and looking forward, "what more do you got?"

"Well." The man pursed his lips. "I have a sandwich in my pocket."

Jade shot him a curious yet aggravated look.

"But it's mine." He continued.

"Sikowitz!" Robbie hissed, "we need to get out of here."

"Tomorrow." The man said, "tomorrow night, we'll put the plan into action."

"_What _plan?" Tori, Trina and Jade all said making Cat giggle at their simultaneous aggravation.

"_So, I'll have a truck tomorrow night…now there's an access road right behind this building. I'll be here waiting after dark in the truck. When you kids jump in the back I'll drive us across the border and right out of this poop shack of a country."_

_"But how do we get out of this prison?" Tori asked._

_"Oh, come on. I'm supposed to think of everything?" Sikowitz said, "I got the duck truck."_

_"Look!" Cat cheered, "it's my prison gang friends, "wait up girls!" She then ran after them._

_"girls, girls hey," _as she caught up with her friends she laughed, "I wanna show you some dance moves."

"Little buddy." One of the ladies smiled, "what kind of dance moves?"

The other gang members grunted in wonder.

"The fun kind." Cat gushed, "see watch. You just move you hips from side to side before wiggling your fists like this." She then showed them. "Come on, join in." She smiled, _"hip, hip, wiggle your fists. Hip, hip, wiggle your fists." She looked at them as they tried to do it. "There you go you're getting it." She joined them, "hip, hip, wiggle your fists."_

"Okay," Tori walked over to Cat with the Jade, Trina and Robbie following behind along with man-lady. "Cat." She said, the girl looked up, "yeah?" Trina waved her over so they could be away from the other prisoners.

"I've got an idea to get us out."

Cat looked at her prison gang friends, "I don't want to leave them here." She mumbled.

Jade shook her head, "you're kidding right?" She asked.

Cat saw a worried look in the girl's eyes as well as Trina giving them a weird look. Cat sighed, "they're my friends."

"No." Jade shook her head, "_they _are prisoners…_we _are your friends." She gestured to the others after herself.

Cat eyed her a moment, Jade's eyes almost looked like they were pleading for her to listen. "What's the plan?" She looked at Tori.

"I'm gonna ask the Chancellor if we can perform a song to apologize for what happened…kind of say it's in his honor."

"Okay." The redhead nodded, "and what do I need to do?"

"Choreograph." Tori said, "and teach us as well as everyone else."

"I've got some moves in mind." Trina objected.

"No." Jade shook her head, "you don't."

"Okay," Cat nodded, "I'll do it." She then looked back toward her prison gang friends, "ladies, we've got some work to do." She then spent the next two hours choreographing the moves to one of the songs they had on the CD that was in the stereo. _I Want You Back_, by The Jackson 5. After teaching the moves to her friends and her prison gang she taught Andre and Beck through the gate before they turned to teach it to the males.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, buddies, make clapper for Tori Vega and the kids from Hollywood Arts!"<em>

_"People of Yerba," Tori said as she stepped out with the prisoners, "we dedicate this performance to you and your esteemed Chancellor." The crowd clapped. "What a swell guy."_

_'Ohhhhhh_  
><em>Let me tell you now<em>  
><em>Ohhhh<em>  
><em>(Ohhhh)<em>

_When I had you to myself I didn't want you around_  
><em>Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd<em>  
><em>But someone picked you from the bunch<em>  
><em>One glance was all it took<em>  
><em>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look<em>

_Oh baby give me one more chance_  
><em>(show you that I love you)<em>  
><em>Won't you please let me<em>  
><em>(back to your heart)<em>  
><em>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go<em>  
><em>(let you go baby)<em>  
><em>But now since I see you in his arms<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Yes I do now<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh baby<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Ya ya ya ya<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Na na na na<em>

_Tryin' to live without your love_  
><em>Is one long sleepless night<em>  
><em>Let me show you girl<em>  
><em>That I know wrong from right<em>  
><em>Every street you walk on<em>  
><em>I leave tear stains on the ground<em>  
><em>Following the girl<em>  
><em>I didn't even want around<em>  
><em>Let me tell you now<em>

_Oh baby all I need is one more chance_  
><em>(show you that I love you)<em>  
><em>Won't you please let me<em>  
><em>(back to your heart)<em>  
><em>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go<em>  
><em>(let you go baby)<em>  
><em>But now since I see you in his arms<em>  
><em>Uh-huh<br>_  
><em>A buh buh buh buh <em>  
><em>A buh buh buh buh<em>  
><em>All I want<em>  
><em>A buh buh buh buh<em>  
><em>All I need<br>__A buh buh buh buh_  
><em>All I want<em>  
><em>A buh buh buh buh<em>  
><em>All I need<em>

_Baby, Baby (Ohh)_  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Forget what happened then<em>  
><em>Let me live again<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Oh baby I was blind to let you go<em>  
><em>But now since I see you in his arms<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>

_Spare me of this cause_  
><em>Give me back what I lost<em>  
><em>Oh baby I need one more chance ha<em>  
><em>I tell ya that I love you, baby (oh) Baby (oh) baby<em>  
><em>I want you back'<em>

_The door opened, as the kids escaped after the performance "Oh!" Sikowitz yelled, "let's go, let's go, let's go." He ushered them over, "get in the duck truck." They all climbed in, followed by the big girl Jade had had a run-in with."_

_"Wait, who's that guy?"_

_"He's a woman." Tori said._

_"Dear, Gandhi!" The teacher yelled as the woman climbed in the truck. He turned toward the vehicle and hopped in starting it up before he drove away._ As they left the place Cat let out a giggle, "look, the lot says _No Escaping!_ We broke that law!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there's Locked Up! So, Trina finally found out and Jade said 'I love you'...yay!<strong>

**...Until later, thanks and feel free to review!**


	23. Tori Gets Stuck

**Hello, hello...**

**...Once again I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing, I'm so happy that I have followers with my stories, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter as well...**

* * *

><p>Trina had known for a week now. Semester break had only just ended and Trina had known that Jade and Cat had something going on for the past week. It scared Cat a little. She had no idea whether the other girl was going to do something to out her and Jade's little relationship (whatever it was) or whether she was just going to let well enough alone.<p>

Cat hoped she'd choose the second option. But as the week went on she highly doubted it. After getting back from Yerba Trina had basically tortured her through text messages she pestered her about the relationship, and asked for every detail. Cat had wanted to tell Jade about it, but she was always busy. One day she'd be watching her younger brother, the next she was hanging out with Beck, then she had to go to her father's for his birthday and all the while Cat was being harassed by Trina; who as it turned out was majorly infatuated with Beck. Which would be a good thing except Jade was currently with him.

So not only did Trina not get the guy she wanted (which Cat kind of wished she would so Jade would be hers) but Cat also couldn't confide in Jade about the problems she was having with Trina.

It's like Jade's 'I love you' moment ruined everything that had been built up between them, which made Cat very sad.

**Where are you, we gotta talk!**  
><strong>-Trina<strong>

As Cat read the message she quickly closed her locker and looked around the hallway. Trina was no where to be seen.

**Don't wanna talk.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

She looked around once more before she hurried up the stairs, pushing her way through the crowd of students.

"We need to talk."

She heard the voice coming through the door on the left. She furrowed her eyebrows because she knew that voice. She knew that voice so well.

"I know." Was the response.

She knew that voice, too.

She paused turning toward the door, it was Sikowitz's room, but Cat knew that he had a free hour at this time. Curiosity got the best of her as she stepped closer to the door, which she now noticed was open a crack, but the people inside had no idea.

Jade combed a hand through her hair as she looked at Beck, the boy was sitting on the stairs of the makeshift stage.

"I love you." Jade told him. He only nodded, "But I love Cat more."

The boy gave her a small smile, "I see that." He nodded.

Cat's heart literally dropped as she heard those words.

Jade stepped over to him and sat down, "I never meant to hurt you." She was being genuine and Cat knew that only she and Beck ever really got to see this side of her. "I've never felt the way I feel about you toward anyone else. And I never thought I would."

Beck was still nodding as he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her back, Jade laid her head upon his shoulder. "I love you, Jade." He told her softly, "and I want you to be happy. If Cat's the person who makes you feel that happiness, then go for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Beck nodded, "you and Cat both deserve to be in love, and I can't really say anything other than I support you."

Cat's mouth actually fell open. She always thought that was just an expression when people say their jaw dropped, but in this moment she realized, it's definitely not just an expression.

Beck kissed Jade's head, "we'll keep up appearances." He told her.

"What do you mean?"

The boy shrugged, "we can't just break-up. We haven't been having any problems." He looked her in the eyes as Jade pulled away, "I'm not saying we're together anymore, because I know you pulled me in here to break-up so you could be with Cat, but I've got..."

He had said more, Cat was sure of it, but she didn't want to listen. She couldn't listen anymore. She had no idea whether it was real or not.

Had Jade actually broken up with Beck for her?

Were they really over?

She was afraid that if she had stayed their she'd find out it was nothing but a joke. Maybe one of Sikowitz's Drive-By Acting Exercises.

So she walked away.

**I'm in the Asphalt Cafe. Come here!**  
><strong>-Trina<strong>

"Ugh!" Cat growled as she quickly punched the keys in her phone.

**NO!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

She pushed her way through the crowd once more as she went back downstairs, "hey, Cat." Tori called causing her to stop, the girl ran over to her, "have you seen Sikowitz? I wanted to ask him about _Steamboat Suzy_."

"No." Cat shook her head, "sorry." The younger Vega looked at her a moment before she nodded, "thanks." And then she walked away.

Cat remembered Sikowitz had held auditions for _Steamboat Suzy _earlier this week. She also knew that Jade had auditioned for the lead, she loved the role completely and she had been wanting to play Suzy ever since she read the play a couple months ago. So Cat was pretty excited to hear if Jade got the role or not. She believed she could because Suzy was supposed to be a pretty girl (which, duh, Jade was definitely pretty), she had to have a good voice (again, Jade had that down), and of course the girl who played Suzy had to know how to act, and Jade was perfect at that as well.

**I Wanna talk to you, meet me outside?**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Cat smiled, finally someone she actually wanted to talk to had texted her, she sent her quick message before she made her way outside.

**Yeah!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

When Cat finally stepped outside she found Jade standing by the coffee cart, "hey." She smiled looking at the girl.

Jade gave her a small smile, handing her a cup of coffee, as she had been holding two.

"Thanks." Cat returned as she walked with her toward the parking lot.

"I talked to Beck," Jade started, she looked around to be sure no one else could listen in on their conversation. "Look, Cat, I know I've been a little distant ever since semester break ended, but it's not what you think."

"No?"

"No." Jade shook her head, "I'm not avoiding you because I'm scared." She let out a soft chuckle, "I wasn't even avoiding you really. I did have to go to my dad's because of his birthday, and my brother was sick so I had to baby-sit him because my mom didn't want to take him to my grandma's...and then Beck and I went out, but it was only so we could talk."

"Talk about what?" Cat stopped walking when they reached the parking lot, and she leaned back against someone's car.

"Beck and I are over." Jade said, she looked around before looking at her feet, "I've realized that I was being pretty unfair being with him and trying to figure us out." She sighed and scratched her head. Cat gave her a soft smile when their eyes locked together a moment. She knew Jade was nervous and talking about feelings had never been a strong suit of hers but she was trying, and it was actually a really cute sight to see. "I do love you." Jade whispered, "I love you, I mean, I'm sure I'm in love with you...and I love Beck, but not like I used too. You've stolen my heart Cat."

"That's a good thing," Cat whispered, causing Jade to look at her, "right?"

"Yes." The girl nodded, "it is." She sighed, "Beck and I have reached some kind of agreement, but I need you to accept it as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You and me." Jade gestured between them, "do you wanna be with me?...I-I mean do you wanna be my girlfriend?" She whispered the last word.

Cat giggled, "yes." She nodded, "of course!"

Jade looked up, a smile brushing her face, "okay." She nodded, "yeah?"

Cat nodded reassuringly, it was so odd how nervous Jade was at the moment.

"Okay." Jade said again, "so, we'll do this then, tonight...a-are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Movies." Jade said, "I mean do you want to see a movie with me?"

Cat nodded again, "yes." She laughed, "you're so cute."

Jade actually blushed, "shut, up! I am not!" She lightly pushed Cat's shoulder.

The redhead in turn laughed once more, "but what's your agreement?" She wondered. "With Beck?"

"Oh." Jade shook her head, "we're over but we're also not over." She said, when Cat gave her a confused look she said, "we're not really a couple but everyone in the school knows we're together and how long we've been together so even though you and I are a couple and Beck and I are not, we're going to pretend we are until we figure out a time to split up for real."

"Oh." Cat nodded, "so you're just faking it with him, and you and I are actually together?"

"Yes." Jade nodded, "Beck thought it was a good idea." She shrugged, "is it okay with you? If not I can just ta-"

"No." Cat shook her head, "I don't want you to make a big scene for me. If you and Beck say you're over and we're together, then we are together. I don't need everyone to know who I'm with as long as I have you."

Jade looked relieved, "good, I was kind of freaking out about it all."

"I know." Cat nodded.

Three hours later Cat had dressed up in a simple outfit for the movies. Yes, it was a date, but she didn't need it to be a public statement. It was a date to her and it was a date to Jade, but showing everyone who was at the theatre that it was a date...not really necessary.

"This look good?" She asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes." Her mother nodded, "once again, it looks good." She said, her voice had a hint of annoyance in it, Cat had already been down three times wondering the same thing with each outfit.

"Where's dad?" Cat wondered as she looked around the kitchen.

"He took your brother to the emergency room." Mrs. Valentine replied calmly.

"What happened?" Cat gasped.

"He used a sharp knife to spread butter on his toast and he cut his hand."

"Is he okay?" Cat stepped off of the last step and walked to the island.

"He's fine." Her mother nodded before she looked up from the dinner she had been cooking, "so why are you so nervous?"

Cat smiled shyly looking at her outfit, "I'm going out with Jade." She told her.

"Oh." Mrs. Valentine gave her a soft smile, "honey, Jade doesn't seem interested in you that way." She told her.

Cat knew she was only trying to be honest, and possibly trying to protect her, but it kind of got annoying how little she knew about the whole thing between Cat and Jade.

"She is though." Cat told her. When her mother looked at her she shrugged, "I told you yesterday mom, Jade told me she loved me while we were in Yerba." She then shrugged, "and today she told me that she and Beck had broken up and she asked me to be her girlfriend."

"Really?" Her mother paused in her motions looking at her little girl.

"Yes." Cat nodded as the doorbell sounded, "I've gotta go. You're sure this looks good?" She pointed to the outfit.

"You look beautiful." Her mother replied.

Cat rushed through the house to the front door before she drew out a deep breath and fixed herself, checking in the mirror that hung along the wall. She sent herself a wink before she giggled and opened the door.

"Beck?"

The boy gave her a light smile, "hey, Cat." He shrugged, "I'm not who you were expecting."

"Not really." Cat said looking around, "is Jade with you?"

He looked behind himself a moment before shaking his head, "no." He then waved, "come out?" He asked.

Cat looked back inside making sure her mother wasn't around before she stepped out of the house closing the door behind her, "is something wrong?" She asked.

Beck shook his head, "no." He then shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you understood everything." When she looked at him with her furrowed eyebrows he said, "Jade told you about us right?" Cat nodded, so Beck continued, "we are over, Cat." He assured her, "I know that she loves you and I know that you love her. And I'm cool with it. I love her, and you know I love you, too. You guys are two of my closest friends and I don't want this to come between us."

Cat shook her head, "me either." She admitted.

Beck nodded, "I know that sometimes Jade explains things but it comes out weird and hard to understand, I just wanted to make sure that you knew that Jade and I are done with being together in a romantic way. We're just keeping up appearances, for now at least."

"Yeah." Cat nodded, "she explained it, and I get it. I really do."

"Okay." Beck nodded before he shrugged, "well, that's cool. I guess I'm gonna go now." He pointed to his vehicle, "bye." He said before he turned around.

"Beck!" Cat called after him, when he turned back to her she shrugged, "w-we're cool right?"

He nodded, "definitely...just don't hurt her."

"I won't."

**_JADE WEST:_**  
><strong><em>"Dear girl sitting next to me in the movies, your hair is an obnoxious color. Dye it anything but that!"<em>**  
><strong><em>Mood=Disgusted<em>**

_**COMMENTS:  
><strong>__**"Do you mean me?" *Sent from Cat's mobile phone**_  
><em><strong>-CAT<strong>_

_**Get off the phone and watch the movie!**_  
><em><strong>-JADE<strong>_

Unfortunately during the rest of the movie Cat couldn't get her mind off of theSlap update of Jade's. She had actually looked around the theatre a couple times but she couldn't tell if anyone near Jade had an obnoxiously dyed hair color. The only dyed hair she could see was her own red and Jade's black hair.

"Were you talking about me?" Cat asked as they exited the theatre room.

Jade didn't answer instead she looked at her, "that was the worst movie I've ever seen. No one died."

"It was a fairytale." Cat told her.

Jade rolled her eyes, "well, no wonder." She sighed, "so, next movie we go to, I get to pick." She smirked, "so, are we hungry?"

"I am. I was thinking since you paid for the movie I could pay for the di-Oh, my God!" Her eyes widened as a lady with a dark green colored hair walked past them.

"See, obnoxious." Jade pointed.

"You weren't talking about me?"

Jade looked at her, "why would I only point it out now?" She asked, "your hair has been that color for the past three years and I haven't said anything yet. If it had really bothered me, you'd think I would have said it as soon as you dyed it."

Cat nodded, "that does make sense." She nodded as they continued their walk toward the doors, "what was _she_ thinking?"

"Clearly, she wasn't." Jade said as she eyed the lady with the green hair again. "Where should we go for food?"

"Wok Star?"

"Okay." Jade then paused, "wait, I think the owner still hates me."

"No." Cat shook her head, "you blamed that on Tori."

"Right." Jade nodded, "I did didn't I?"

"Do you think you got Steamboat Suzy?" Cat asked as she bit into her sweet and sour chicken.

"Yeah." Jade nodded, "I should, I was there for all of the auditions and Sikowitz was cringing through most of them. Beck said I did really well so I definitely think I got it."

"Tori was looking for Sikowitz earlier, she wanted to ask him about the play...but I don't know why. She missed the auditions, didn't she?"

Jade nodded, "yeah, they were after school a few days ago, they were only for that day. She wasn't there, and I was the last one to audition, so I'm sure she wanted extra credit...like lighting."

"That's what I'm doing." Cat nodded, "lighting and costumes."

"I know." Jade nodded, "I don't understand why you didn't audition?"

"I wasn't there." Cat told her, "my brother got bit by a dog when he walked by a neighbors house, I had to go with him to the hospital."

"What is wrong with your brother? Seriously he's sick in the head."

"Yeah." Cat nodded, "he is." She shrugged, "but he's my brother."

The rest of the date was mostly small talk about the play and whatever random fact of the hour Cat could pull out of her head. But all in all, it was a complete dream come true. Cat had finally gone on a real date with Jade. And just like any normal date it ended with a kiss. Granted it was a short kiss and it happened in Jade's car not on the porch of Cat's house, but still it was a kiss nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Sit by me." It was definitely not a question the way Jade pulled her arm as she entered Sikowitz's classroom.<p>

"Okay." Cat said as they took their seats.

Jade shrugged, "Beck's not here, he went on some kind of camping trip with his parents so he'll be gone all week."

"Ah." Cat nodded before she smiled, "you just wanna sit by me."

Jade folded her arms across her chest, "no way, I just don't want Vega taking a seat beside me, talk about disgusting."

Cat shook her head as she let out a soft chuckle.

_"Let's," Sikowitz slammed his coconut down, "discuss," he threw his straw away, "acting!" He motioned with his hands. The kids all gave him hesitant looks as he stared at them. Finally Andre asked, "what about acting?"_

_"Oh, yes," Sikowitz clapped, "any questions?"_

_Again the students only stared._

_"One time," Cat started, "my brother painted part of his body purple."_

_"Well, why did your brother paint part of his body purple?" Robbie asked as everyone's eyes landed on the redhead._

_"He had a job interview." She smiled shaking her head, "he didn't get it."_

_"Wait, wait, wait!" Sikowitz cried as the students prepared to leave when the bell sounded, "would anyone be interested in seeing the cast list for a little play called," he pulled the list out of his pocket,_ "Steamboat Suzy_!"_

_"Yeah!" The kids cheered, no one leaving the room as the teacher had their full attention._

_Jade stepped forward, "I got the lead right?" She asked._

_"Pardon?" Sikowitz wondered as he held the list._

_"I'm playing Suzy," Jade said. "Right?"_

_Sikowitz did a nervous little jump before he dropped the paper and ran from the room. Jade walked onto the stage and picked up the discarded list. "Did you get the part?" Cat wondered. Jade looked up for a moment, her face showing no real emotion before she crumpled the paper angrily and kicked the chair over._

_"I don't think she got it." Andre said._

_"So, who's playing Suzy?" Robbie asked as Tori picked up the crumpled paper. Everyone seemed kind of shocked because most were sure that Jade would've gotten the part._

_"Me." Tori said looking at Jade._

_"Yeah..." Jade nodded, "her! That! She got the lead!"_

_"What part did you get?" Cat asked._

"I_ got cheated and humiliated." Jade told her._

_"You get used to it." Sinjin replied as Robbie nodded along._

_"All right now," Andre said grabbing he list from Tori, "chill down." Cat moved over to stand by Robbie and they looked at the list with Andre. "It says right here," The boy continued, "Jade West...understudy for the role of Suzy."_

_"Oh, yee-hoo, like it's my_ dream _to play Tori's _understudy_."_

_"What's an understudy?" Tori questioned._

_"Oh, man!" Jade mumbled sadly before she threw her water bottle toward the wall hitting one of Sikowitz's ceramic masks causing it to shatter._

_"Um," Robbie started after a second, "an understudy is a backup actor."_

_"So, if you get sick or something your understudy takes over for your part in the play." Andre added._

_"Yeah," Jade said stepping down in front of the girl, "yeah, if you get sick, or go missing. Or get hit by a bus!" She yelled the last bit in Tori's face before she stormed out of the room._

_"Uh," Tori said, hearing Jade growl from outside the room. "She can't drive a bus, right?"_

As the rest of the class parted from the room, little congratulatory words were thrown Tori's way before Andre and Robbie looked at her and Cat slipped away to find Jade.

The girl was at her locker, the door was open and her head was inside, "Jade?" Cat asked as she quietly stepped up to the girl.

Jade stiffened for a moment before she said, "what?"

"Are you all right?" Cat's voice was laced with worry. She'd never seen Jade react like that.

"I'm fine." Jade's tone was muffled from the locker.

"Jadey?" Cat stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's just me." She whispered reassuringly as no one else was in the hallway.

Jade slowly pulled her head out of the locker, her eyes were a little red and Cat could see a few tear stains upon her face, "you're crying?" Cat reached up and ran a thumb across Jade's face.

The girl pulled away, "I'm fine." She repeated using her long sleeves to wipe at her eyes, something she had clearly been doing inside the locker. "You wanna get some coffee?"

Cat nodded, "okay." She nodded as Jade closed her locker and they began to leave the school.

The two girls walked the short distance to the Skybucks that was closest to the school, "I know you're upset about the Suzy casting, but I'm sure it'll be all right." Cat tried.

Jade looked at her, shaking her head, "you don't get it do you?"

"What?"

As they crossed the street Jade sighed, "I haven't starred in one play ever since Tori got here." She explained. "I audition for them all, but I've never gotten the part. It sucks." She pulled the door open as they reached the coffee shop, "you get it, right?" She asked as Cat looked at her, "I'm not being selfish, I'd just really like a chance to perform as well." Jade sighed, "She didn't even audition when the auditions were going on! You said she asked Sikowitz about it yesterday?" As Cat nodded Jade growled, "well that was probably her audition...this is stupid."

"Yeah," Cat nodded, "I do get it." Jade was right, Tori always seemed to be the star now, sure Cat had been in the movie project with Jade but that was a movie, not an actual play. Also, Cat was in _Well Wishes _but that wasn't funded by the school, so it didn't really count.

"We always perform in Sikowitz's class, but it doesn't really count because it's practice, you know?"

Again Cat nodded.

"You want the regular?" Jade asked her.

"Yeah."

Jade nodded, "I'll get it."

Cat watched her walk toward the coffee counter.

"Cat?"

The sound of her name definitely caught her attention, she turned around to look for who had said it, "Daniel?"

"Hey," the boy greeted. "It's been a while." He smiled.

Cat smiled as well, "it has." She nodded, "what are you doing here?"

"Coffee." He pointed toward the cup he was holding.

"Right," Cat felt stupid, "duh!"

"So," Daniel sighed, "how are you?"

"I'm good." Cat nodded, "what about you?"

"Same."

"All right," Jade said as she came back to her, "hazelnut." She handed Cat the coffee before looking toward the boy, "why are you here?"

"Getting coffee." Daniel said.

Jade nodded, "Sherwood's on the other side of town."

"Yeah." He nodded, "we had a teacher in-service day, I was at the mall before stopping here." Daniel said, "but I shouldn't have to explain anything." He chuckled, "I was only saying hi."

"Well, don't." Jade said before she tapped Cat's arm, "come on." She said.

Cat looked back to the boy, "bye!" She waved before she followed Jade toward the door, drinking her coffee, "thanks for this."

"Yeah." Jade said letting her eyes glance back toward the boy who had watched them walk away, "I thought you and Daniel stopped talking."

"We did." Cat told her, "he just said hi, Jadey nothing more."

"Well, I don't like him."

"Neither do I." Cat assured her.

_The next morning before classes Cat, Andre and Robbie were seated on the stairs waiting for the classes to actually begin._

_"Mmm, I swear I don't know why Granny Smith apples get a bad rep." Andre said, "this is one of the best apples I've ever eaten." Jade, who was standing beside him took the apple from his hand and dropped it on the floor before she stomped on it a few times. Robbie and Andre watched her partially freaked out. Cat was just concerned. Jade then dropped the crushed apple back into his hands. "Looks like Granny Smith broke her hip." Andre said._

_"Why'd you smoosh his apple?" Cat asked._

_"Cause I felt like it!"_

_"Ah, she's still all mad because Tori got the lead in_ Steamboat Suzy_." Rex said. He then laughed as Jade glared at him, "you wanna talk about it, baby?"_

_Jade gave him a disgusted look before Tori walked over to them, "hey boys and squirrels." Jade walked past her and Tori gave her an odd look. Cat started giggling, "squirrels does sound like girls."_

_"Hey, after school do you guys wanna get some sushi at Nozu?" Tori wondered._

_"Yeah." Robbie said._

_Cat replied with, "sure."_

_"Sounds good." Andre added._

_"Not with you." Jade mumbled looking at the floor._

_"You know, actually my tummy's been feeling kinda weird these last couple of days." Robbie admitted._

_"Ah, it's always something." Rex muttered._

_Tori pulled out her phone as it rang, "who's this?" She frowned at the unknown number. "Hello." Jade smiled. "Yeah, this is Tori, you-wh-how'd you get my number?"_

_"Who is it?" Andre asked?_

_Tori looked at him, "some guy who works for Lady GaGa."_

_Cat, Robbie, and Andre all mumbled excitedly until Tori shushed them before walking away a little bit and then they shushed each other. "Hi." Tori said, "sorry...she is really?"_

_"What's he saying?" Cat asked._

_Tori covered her phone, "they're doing a new music video next Friday and they're looking for dancers and background singers." Again the others got excited._

_"But wait," Robbie looked at her, "aren't you doing_ Steamboat Suzy_ next Friday?"_

_"Ah," Tori mumbled, "look," she said into the phone, "I'm starring in a play that night so I-"_

_"Oh, my God!" Jade said, "you're gonna turn down a job in a _real _music video so you can be in some little play here at school?"_

_"Well," Tori said, "I guess I could blow off the play."_

_"Oh, yeah," Cat said, "and then Jade would get to play your part."_

_"Yeah." Tori nodded, "I-" She then looked at Jade, "yeah, she would, wouldn't she?"_

_Jade only shrugged._

_"Hello," Tori said into the phone, "sir yeah," She then reached into her bag, "um, I was wondering..." she then blew her whistle into the phone before hearing a scream from down the hall. Tori ran down the hall to see who it was. Jade followed._

"Jade really wants that part," Andre said as he watched her leave before he looked down at Cat who was messing with her PearPad. "What are you doing?" He wondered.

Cat looked at her device before covering up the information she had brought up, "nothing." She said.

Robbie and Andre both gave her weird looks, "you're hiding something." Robbie said in a curious voice, he then tried to look around her.

"No." Cat shook her head, "I'm not." She quickly tapped the save button before she stood up. "Really it was nothing." She then followed the way Jade had gone, "where'd Jade go?" She asked Tori. The girl shrugged pointing away. "Thanks." Cat said as she walked away, "lookie!" She cried as she found the girl looking at the bulletin board on the wall.

"What's that?" Jade wondered looking at the PearPad, "medical history?"

"It says here that Tori is allergic to...this flower." She pointed.

"Yeah?" Jade shrugged, "so."

"So," Cat smiled mischievously, "maybe you should give her the flowers."

"Are you sick or something?" Jade smiled as she took the PearPad and began reading the information.

"No." Cat giggled, "she's really allergic to it but maybe she won't have a terribly bad reaction to it...I mean we could get her to the emergency room really quickly."

"Ooh, O-Negative." Jade whispered reading Tori's blood type.

* * *

><p>As it turned out the flowers didn't work, Jade had ordered them for Tori but Trina had warned her about them before she could have an allergic reaction, which Cat was kind of happy about because she didn't want Tori to be too hurt. She just wanted Jade to be happy.<p>

_"Hey!" Lane hollered as he ran into the room, "hey, Robbie's in the hospital!"_

_"What?" Jade and Tori both asked standing up._

_"Robbie?" Trina and Sikowitz both looked toward him as Cat ran out from backstage._

_"What's wrong with him?" Andre asked._

_"I don't know," Lane said, "his stomach was hurting really bad so an ambulance took him to the emergency room and x-rayed him."_

_"And what'd they find." Tori asked._

_"Well," he pulled out his phone, "according to this text message from Rex, it says there's a car parked in Robbie's butt."_

_Jade smiled as Cat said, "oh, my God!" She shook her head, "I don't know what that means."_

_"Well, who would?" Lane asked._

_"Is Robbie gonna be okay?" Andre wondered._

_"I don't know, his parents are in Bocus. I'm gonna head over to the hospital."_

_"Well, can we come?" Tori asked._

_"We wanna see Robbie." Cat agreed._

_"Sikowitz?" Lane looked at the teacher._

_"Yes, of course." Sikowitz nodded, "but the play starts at seven-thirty."_

_"We'll be back way before then." Tori told him. "Come on."_

_"Okay." Andre said._

_"Whoa!" Tori stopped away from the door, "Jade?" Cat looked back at them before she left through the doors with Trina and Andre close behind._

"Does Tori really think Jade would do something to put Robbie in the hospital just so she could be the lead in the play?" Cat asked as she turned toward the other two.

Andre shrugged, "well, she did fake that GaGa thing."

Trina nodded, "yeah, that and she tried to cause and allergic reaction with those flowers."

Cat shook her head, "no, but-"

"Let's go." Jade said as she pushed the doors open, "I'm driving."

"Shot-gun!" Cat and Trina both hollered at the same time.

Jade looked at the two of them before she said, "no, Cat's sitting up front."

"Of course." Trina sighed.

Tori and Andre looked at her a moment before Tori, Andre and Trina went to change out of their costumes, before they made their way to the hospital to visit Robbie.

* * *

><p><em>"Aw," Tori mumbled sadly as they entered the hospital room that Robbie was in.<em>

_"Hey, guys." The injured boy greeted._

_"There's a car parked in Robbie's butt." Rex told them causing Robbie to smack him, "quit saying that!"_

_"Robbie," Lane started, "want to explain?"_

_The boy sighed, "when I was seven years old I took my favorite little toy car to school and a scary bully made me swallow it."_

_"Yeah, She was real scary." Rex agreed, "remember how she kept whooping you with her ponytail?"_

_"They were braids."_

_"So, wait," Tori started, "this little toy car, it's been inside of you for almost ten years?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"So," Andre said, "this little car, why won't it just...you know...back out?"_

_"Well, the doctor says it's stuck in my small intestine." Robbie answered looking around them before pointing, "that's my x-ray right over there."_

_They all began mumbling as they looked at the picture._

_"Yep, that's a car."_

_"Oh, it's parked."_

_"What kind of car is it?" Cat asked._

_"It looks like a sports car." Andre told her._

_"Yeah," Robbie said, "it's a Pontiac."_

_"Wow," Jade said, "that's humiliating."_

_"Excuse me," A nurse entered the room, "Robbie's parents are on the phone in reception."_

_"Oh, good." Lane said, "Robbie, I'll see you in a few."_

_"Thanks Lane."_

_"So," Tori said as they walked back over to the boys bedside, "is there anything we can do to help?"_

_As they heard someone coughing from a few rooms away Trina whipped around, "Shh, that is some juicy coughing and hacking."_

_"So?"_

_"I'm playing the role of a little girl with Tuberculosis and I want my coughing and hacking to sound realistic like his!" She looked out as the man continued coughing, "wait 'til I get there!" Then she grabbed Cat's arm, "come with me."_

_"Kay, kay!" Cat giggled as Trina pulled her out._

"Now you have to talk to me." Trina said as she pulled Cat along.

"Oh." Cat said. She then realized maybe going with Trina wasn't the best thing, "maybe I should go-"

"No." Trina pulled her arm again, "you're coming with me." She shrugged, "I just want to know how long this thing with Jade his been going on?"

"Okay," Cat shrugged, "well, just so you know there really is nothing going on between Jade and I." She shrugged as the coughing started up again, "so, really-"

"Shh!" Trina waved her hand, she then carried on toward the door where the coughing was coming from. She looked at the sign outside the door, "darn!" She cursed, "it's just pneumonia." She shook her head grabbing Cat's arm and pulling her back toward the room Robbie was in.

"Hey," Trina said as Jade passed them. "Hey!"

"What!" The girl turned toward them.

"Where is everyone?" Trina asked.

"Over there." She pointed toward the door.

_"Hi," Cat greeted stepping into the room._

_"We're back." Trina mumbled._

_"How was the dude with Tuberculosis?" Andre asked._

_"Ah, he just had stupid pneumonia." Trina growled._

_Cat grabbed the end of the stethoscope that was draped across Andre's shoulders and yelled, "boo!" Causing the boy to scream and pull it away. "Was that loud?" She wondered after giggling for a moment._

_"Um," Tori said, "will you let me know when you're about to stick the needle in my-oh, and there's a needle in my arm."_

_"Hey," Trina walked over to the nurse, "hey, I need to learn the proper way to cough and hack. Are there any patients with Tuberculosis in this hospital?"_

_"Seventh floor, North wing." The lady answered as she continued with Tori's arm."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Get away from me." The nurse growled as Trina walked over to Cat and Andre, "Cat come with me."_

_"Don't bother sick people." Tori told her._

_"Bye!" Cat cried into the stethoscope causing Andre to scream again and she giggled._

"Okay," Trina pushed the button for the elevator, "talk." She said looking toward the doors.

Cat shrugged, "there's nothing to say." That earned her a glare from Trina, "really." Cat told her.

"I saw you guys." Trina said, "in Yerba, remember?"

Again Cat nodded, "yes," She shrugged, "Jade and I had something, at one point but it was short and everything...it didn't work out."

"But, she said she loved you."

"She doesn't." Cat shook her head, "She didn't...it was all fake." Keeping it a secret was what she and Jade had agreed on, so lying was the best option for her.

When the doors slid open the two stepped inside waiting as they passed all of the floors. "Well, it's a shame." Trina whispered, "that it wasn't real I mean."

"Why?" Cat wondered.

"I just, I never really understood why Beck wanted to be with Jade, but you..." She trailed off as she saw the look Cat was giving her, "you're both crazy so I just figured it'd have to be something there."

As the elevator dinged and the doors slid open before Trina led Cat down the halls.

_"Let's see," Trina pointed to the door, "ooh, stage three Tuberculosis, score!" Cat giggled as they entered the room._

_"Hey," Trina said to the man that was laying on the bed, "hey, sir, shut up...shh, shh, shut up, shh, shh, shut up, shut up, shut up!" The man covered his mouth in shock. Trina then pulled out her phone, do you mind if I record your coughing and hacking?"_

_The man looked around once more, coughing a little._

_"I'm Cat." The redhead greeted._

_"Yes," Trina said as the man began coughing again, "hack it up!" As she held her phone she said, "okay, I'm gonna try it just like that." She climbed on the bed and began coughing with the man. The scene in front of her only made Cat laugh even more._

It turned out that getting up close and in the sick man's face was not a good idea because while they were driving back to the school Trina was hacking and coughing like crazy.

_"We're back." Cat said a she and Trina entered the Blackbox behind Lane._

_"Ah, Cat, hurry go help Sinjin with the lighting cubes." Sikowitz directed._

_"Kay, kay!" She said before she went up to Sinjin._

"I'm here to help." She said once she reached the top with the boy. Sinjin pointed along the lights, "you'll control that side." He pointed to the left side of the board.

"All right." Cat nodded. As she heard her loves name she looked down.

_"Somebody looking for the best dang steamboat captain this here rivers ever seen?" Jade smirked as she got onto the makeshift boat._

"Cat!" Sinjin snapped his fingers in front of the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Flip them on." He told her.

"Right." Cat shook her head, "on, of course."

Tori showed up about a couple minutes later. She was stumbling around a little and her words were slurring. "I'm, I am, I is here." She smiled.

Jade rolled her eyes, "do you ever stop?"

Tori shook her head, "I'm Suzy!" She pointed to herself, "and that's my costume." She shook her head, "I'm out of it."

"Clearly." Jade growled before she went backstage to change.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Cat asked as Jade stood with her on the sidelines. "Trina said Tori told her she gave three pints of blood today. That's not healthy."<p>

"I may have messed it up, but only once." Jade told her.

"What did you do?" Cat repeated.

Jade shrugged, "I took the first pint and misplaced it, I was hoping it would make her a little late for the play so I could at least be Suzy until intermission." She then sighed, "I didn't know Robbie was gonna drop the other pint...so that wasn't my fault."

They stopped talking as Tori started to perform her lines, _"yikes, Tori does not look good." Sikowitz said._

_"Agreed." Jade nodded._

_"It's not her fault." Cat said looking at Jade, "they took three pints of blood out of her."_

"This is just," Sikowitz shook his head, "it's gotta end." he sighed, as Tori continued screwing up. _"Curtain!" He called into the microphone, "curtain!" As the curtains closed he said, "we'll be taking a brief intermission."_

_"Poor Tori." Cat ran over to her._

_"Yeah," Jade said, "I'll go get her dress off."_

As Cat helped Andre pull Tori up into a sitting position she looked back toward Sikowitz and Jade.

_"No." The teacher said pulling Jade back._

_"She can't play the role and I'm the understudy." Jade objected._

_"I don't care," Sikowitz told her, "you've been acting like a gank all week, I'm not going to reward you by letting you play the lead."_

_"There's an audience out there." Jade said, "the show must go on."_

_"Yes." Sikowitz agreed, "yes, it must." He then smiled as he stepped away, "and must it shall."_

"This is ridiculous." Jade growled as she watched Sikowitz do the Suzy role in the boat. "I deserved that part."

Cat looked at her, "you did go a little overboard with all of your actions this week." She then giggled, "haha, overboard."

Jade looked at her, "I just want one thing for myself." She shrugged, "I know it was a little crazy and I did mess it up pretty badly...I just feel cheated out of something I had earned."

_"Did," Tori slurred as she joined them leaning against both of them, "did they get the Pontiac out of Robbie?"_

_"They sure did Tori," Cat informed her with a smile as Jade frowned._

_"Yay!" Tori said before she collapsed, Jade stepped away making Tori fall all the way to the ground, pulling Cat down with her._

_As the play ended Tori and Cat clapped as they laid on the floor._

* * *

><p>"Look," Jade said sliding her laptop across the table as she and Cat sat at the Asphalt Cafe the next day after school. "I made a photo gallery, it's not finished but I think you'll enjoy the pictures that are on it now."<p>

Cat smiled as she looked down at the pictures, in the gallery.

_This photo is: Tori as Steamboat Suzy_  
><em>Description: If she were a captain on my boat, I would jump overboard. No, scratch that. It's my boat! I'd push HER overboard!<em>

"You are just so mean." Cat laughed as she switched to the next picture.

"Maybe so, but you love it."

_This photo is: Jade as Steamboat Suzy_  
><em>Description: Now, THAT is a good-looking Steamboat Suzy!<em>

Cat giggled, "I totally agree." She smirked at Jade's amused look before she continued to the next picture.

_This photo is: Cat and Jade Rock the Boat_  
><em>Description: Guess which movie is Cat's favorite! Hint: It's about a very large boat. (I like it too, but only because it sinks at the end).<em>

"Yay!" Cat gasped, "you put us in there." She turned the laptop to toward the other girl. Jade shrugged, "I knew you'd like that one."

"It's my favorite." Cat admitted, "I love it, I totally made a copy and put it on my wall back home."

"Freak." Jade whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Hey!" Cat lightly smacked her arm, "I am not, it was just a really good picture. And you totally admitted that you enjoyed the movie just as much as I did...So I'm totally glad we've watched it together, it's amazing!"

"Look at the next picture, it's the last one for now, but come on...move on from this one."

_This photo is: Tori and Robbie-The Bloody Mess  
><em>_Description: This is my favorite pic on TheSlap for like 23 reasons. The #1 Reason: Tori and Robbie look so miserable._

"Ew," Cat shook her head, "look at all that blood."

"I know." Jade smiled, "It's awesome, isn't it?"

"No." Cat pushed the laptop back to her, "who took that picture anyway, you weren't there, you were taking that picture of me and Trina, with that old guy."

"Andre." Jade shrugged, closing the laptop with a shrug, "I'll probably add the other photo's soon so-"

"Can we watch _Titanic_?" Cat asked as the two of them stood up.

"Ugh!" Jade sighed.

"Please?" Cat asked, "That picture reminded me of it."

"Really?" Jade looked at her, her tone sarcastic, "how in the world did that picture remind you of that movie?"

"Shut up!" Cat giggled.

"No," Jade shook her head, "really. Tell me how that picture reminded you of the movie, there is like no resemblance between the two, I'll never understand how-"

"Jade!"

"Fine." The girl stopped, "yours or mine?"

"Yours." Cat answered, "less likely to be bothered by a parent or brother."

"All right." Jade smiled as they walked toward the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it...I really hope you liked this installment, and everything...<strong>

**...By the way, totally not happy that VicTORIous is over except for those episodes that haven't aired yet...and I'm totally not looking forward to 'Sam and Cat' I, myself would much rather watch a show that was entitled 'Cat and Jade' or 'Jade and Cat' because I find Jade way more amusing than Sam, and Elizabeth Gillies is awesome!**

**...Anyway, I apologize for my rant, I still hope you enjoyed the chapter, and leave a review if you'd like...**


	24. Tori Tortures Teacher

**Okay, once again thank you much for your reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying this so much...**

**...Bye the way, I am in no way a Spanish speaker so I did my best on getting what Sikowitz said exactly and I'm sure some of it my be wrong (I apologize) so if I misinterppreted what he said, and the same with what Trina said when she finished talking to Shawn on the phone...I'm sorry, but Google Translate didn't help much because they said something different than what it showed, so...**

**Anyway...**

* * *

><p>"This is really good." Cat said as she swallowed a piece of her sushi. She looked at the girl sitting across from her, "did you make it?"<p>

"No." Jade shook her head, "I didn't make it, my mom did, but I did make dessert." She smiled, "and I know you're gonna love that."

"Wait, your mom made this?" Cat pointed to her food. Jade nodded, "does she know it was for us?"

"If you're asking if my mother knows about us, then that would be a no." The other girl said, "I can't just tell her about us, Cat. She won't understand. I think she thought I was inviting Beck over for dinner."

"Good." Cat whispered taking another bite.

"Good?" Jade wondered, "you're okay with my mother not knowing about us?"

Cat nodded, "oh, yeah...my mom knows partly, because I'm not really good at hiding things from her...but one parent knowing is enough for now, right?"

"Sure." Jade smiled, "yeah. Fine with me."

"So," Cat said, "dessert?"

"Right." Jade scooted away from the table, "stay here, I'm gonna get it." She stood up and left the room.

While she was gone her phone sounded, Cat looked over toward the device and let curiosity get the best of her as she took it in her hands and opened the message. It was from Beck.

**Well, maybe I don't see that as very good reasoning. Sorry, but, no.**  
><strong>-Beck<strong>

"What are you doing?" Jade's voice sounded as she came back from the kitchen.

Cat looked up, "I was playing _Chuzzle _and you got a text message, I didn't mean to click into it." Cat lied.

"Who was it?"

"Beck, he seemed...angry."

Jade smiled, "yeah, what'd he say?"

Cat looked back to the message and read it to her, "'well, maybe I don't see that as very good reasoning. Sorry, but, no."

"Ha!" Jade snatched the phone from the redhead and typed a quick message before sighing, "It's pumpkin pie." She handed Cat one of the plates she had brought out.

"Ooh," Cat smiled, grabbing a fork and taking a bite of the food before looking toward Jade with a smile, "it's really good."

"Yeah, thanks." She looked at her phone again as it went off, she scoffed at the message before typing her own.

"What's going on between you two?" Cat wondered.

"We've just reached a hitch in our 'relationship'" Jade explained, "it's nothing big, we're just fighting over his family and how they hate me so much." She shrugged.

"You're not breaking up are you?"

"No." Jade shook her head, "I mean we already have."

"Yeah, but no one else knows it."

"Do you want us to end our fake relationship?" Jade wondered. "Cause I could do it through this fight."

"No," Cat shook her head, "I'm not ready for that, yet."

"Okay." Jade smiled, "don't worry, Beck and I will be okay...and we're not fighting about you, so stop thinking it okay."

Cat nodded, she'd be lying if she said that thought hadn't crossed her mind, she kept thinking that what Beck had said to her back at her house was only a dream and sometimes she thought that Jade was going to change her mind. She was really glad she hadn't though.

* * *

><p><em>Cat walked into the room giggling. She was in the best mood.<em>

_"Hey, Cat." Tori greeted._

_"Hi everyone!" She says still giggling, "knock, knock?"_

_Robbie smiled, "uh, who's there?"_

_"Isn't."_

_"Isn't who?" Rex wondered._

_Cat continued smiling, "isn't life amazing?" Again she started laughing as she walked past Tori she waved her hand,"I know, I know!"_

_"Good morning people," Sikowitz greeted as he pushed his way into the classroom, or as they say in Guatamala, una tortuga se comio ah mi moherr."_

_"That means a turtle ate my wife." Tori told him._

_"Well, that's sad...but hilarious!" The teacher replied before laughing, he threw his bag toward the wall._

_"Hey, what'cha got there?" Robbie asked._

_"Yeah, what'cha got there?" Andre followed._

_"What'cha got there?" Rex said too._

_"This," Sikowitz showed them the box, "is a one cup coffee maker. given to me from out esteemed principle."_

_"Why, is it your birthday or something?" Jade wondered._

_"Anniversary." The teacher continued. "10 years teaching here...at Hollywood Arts."_

_"Whoo!" The class clapped._

_"Wait, it's your ten year anniversary teaching here, and they gave you a one cup coffee maker?" Tori asked._

_"Well, it may not be much, but as they say in Guatemala, mi olvide de panerve sonsios."_

_"That means I forgot to wear underwear." Tori corrected._

_"Are you sure?" Sikowitz asked, "cause I thought..." He looked down his pants, "ah, it does."_

"So, I've looked up the play that my parents went to and it's still playing at the theatre," Tori explained the next morning.

"Ooh, that's so exciting!" Cat giggled.

Tori gave her an odd expression, "yeah, okay." She shook her head looking toward the rest of her friends, "so, I'm thinking we take Sikowitz to a play for his anniversary."

"Cool." Andre nodded.

"Nice." Robbie agreed.

"Let's do it." Beck smiled before he looked toward his phone, "oh," he looked at Jade, "really? No, no, really?" The girl shrugged before Beck looked back to his phone and typed his own message.

"We'll split the costs for him." Jade said before she too looked at her phone. She let out a hard chuckle, "oh, no!" She looked at Beck, "you're really going there?"

"Read it again." Beck told her, "I went there."

Tori eyed them a moment before she said, "you guys really should-"

"Go away Tori," Jade said as Beck shook his head, "it doesn't concern you!"

Tori nodded, "okay..." she looked around once more before saying, "so, we're all going?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Trina stopped as she passed them. She took a few steps backward smiling, "Cat, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, she thinks your useless." Jade nodded.

Trina shot her a glare before she looked at Cat, "would you mind coming over tonight to help me with something?"

"Help with what?" The redhead wondered.

Trina eyed the others before shrugging, "just...something."

"But we're taking Sikowitz to a play tonight." Tori told her.

Trina shrugged, "yeah, "but this is really important."

Cat nodded, "sure, I can come over tonight."

"Great." Trina smiled, "thanks."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're helping her," Jade said as Beck pulled up to the Vega's house. "But call if you need us to bail you out."<p>

"Yeah," Beck nodded, "we'll be there."

Cat smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "I'll be fine." She told them before smiling at Jade, "talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye."

"Enjoy the play." Was the last thing Cat said to them before they left, and she then went to the Vega's door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey!" Trina answered with a smile, "come in, come in."

Cat giggled, as she looked the girl up and down, "what are you wearing?"

"Uniform." Trina told her.

"I don't understand."

"_Well?" Trina asked, "do I look like a real pizza delivery girl?" She then pretends she's holding a pizza in her hand._

_"I don't know." Cat told her, "they won't deliver pizza to my house anymore because of my brother."_

_"Why, what'd he do?"_

_"Well, one time he ate a bucket full of raw chicken parts and when the pizza guy came to the door-" She was cut off by Trina's phone ringing._

_"Oh," Trina squealed, "it's Shawn, shut up!" Cat sat down on the couch as Trina answered the phone in a mock Italian accent. "Itailones. Can I help you? Oh, yes we are still delivering free pizza's. Oh, what's your address?"_

_Cat giggled, "your accent is so vague."_

_Trina covered her phone, "shh!...yes," she said into the phone, "si, si oh that's a gorgeous address. Pizza's on the way, avivuluche." After hanging up she turned to Cat and pulled her off of the couch as she said, "you've gotta help me make pizza's."_

_"Why?"_

_"Okay, you know that super hot senior named Shawn Becker?"_

_"I know_ of _him."_

_"Well," Trina let go of her arm and pulled the freezer open, "I want that boy." Cat stepped away as Trina pulled six pizza's out, "so, I gotta take him a free pizza."_

_Cat nodded, even though she didn't understand she still agreed, "right."_

_"Cheese," Trina said reading the labels on the boxes, as she read them she threw the ones she didn't need out, "cheese, pepperoni, cheese, meat lover's trio, sausage!" As she opened the box she demanded, "open the oven!"_

_"Kay, kay!" Cat cried running to the appliance. She pulled away slightly out of breath while Trina pushed the pizza into the oven. "You give me anxiety."_

_"Good!" Trina shot back._

"So, can I just get one thing straight?" Cat asked when Trina stood back up.

"What?"

"You went through all this work just to get Shawn to like you?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded.

Cat looked around, "you created a fake pizzeria, and even made a uniform." She pointed to the uniform, "not to mention the pizza boxes out there." She pointed to the living room, "is this really all worth it?"

Trina laughed, "let me let you in on a secret, when you really like someone, everything is worth it to get them to like you back."

Cat nodded a moment before she said, "I thought you liked Beck."

Trina shrugged, "yeah, but he and Jade are still together, so I know nothing will happen until they're over with completely."

"Can I sit down now?"

Trina sighed, "I guess."

Cat ended up helping Trina with another pizza because the one she took Shawn first had green peppers on it and he didn't like green peppers. The funny thing was most people thought Cat was a crazy person, but if they had ever actually talked to Trina they'd realize that she had much more crazy ideas than Cat did herself.

The girl created her own pizzeria for crying out loud!

Who does that?

Cat took a seat next to Jade during Sikowitz's class, "where's he at?" She wondered.

Jade shrugged, "don't know."

"How was Trina last night?" Beck asked leaning forward so he could see Cat.

"Crazy."

"Told you you should've skipped out and went to the play." Jade said before she sighed, "and what a terrible play that was."

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Made some things look completely terrible." Beck told her.

_"Man Sikowitz is ten minutes late!" Rex complained._

_"Where is he?" Tori asked as she pulled away from the door._

_"Maybe he locked himself in a dark closet because you forced him to go see a play that made his whole life seem like a great big fat pile of garbage." Jade said, Tori looked down sadly before Jade said, "I'm gonna have a banana," before she pulled a banana out from behind her._

_"You know," Tori started, "why don't I just lie on the floor so you can start kicking me?"_

_Jade looked up, "you have that dream, too?"_

_Tori made a face before she went to sit down. "You know, uh," Robbie started looking back toward Jade, "monkey's peel their banana's from the bottom." Jade gave him a weird look._

_"Man, do you just sit there and think to yourself, 'hey, what would an idiot say right now?' and then that's what you say?" Rex asked. Robbie frowned before the door opened and Sikowitz stepped in looking completely depressed._

_"Hi!" Cat tried as he stepped over to the stage to sit down. No one else said anything._

_Sikowitz sat down and heaved a big sigh before he put his head in his hands._

_"Hey!" Tori tried._

_"Hi."_

_"So, Sikowitz uh, what'cha gonna teach us today, hmm?" Andre started chipperly, "haha, I mean I don't know what to expect, but I bet it's gonna be fantastic!"_

_"Whoo!" Tori tried as the kids stomped their feet excitedly and clapped._

_"Huh?" The older man asked._

_"We're ready to learn!" Cat tried clapping a little._

_"Yeah, okay." Sikowitz started, "um, Tori...and um, Elvis, get up on the uh..." he patted the stage, "stage thing."_

_"Kay." Tori said walking up there._

_"Sure." Beck agreed joining her._

_"All right, what do you, uh, want us to do?" Tori asked._

_"Um," the teacher sighed, "a scene...you both have the same line. Life is pain." He stated, "so, you just keep saying that to each other. Over and over. Do it, action."_

_"Life is...pain." Tori turned to Beck._

_Beck looked at Sikowitz waving as he said, "life is pain."_

_"It certainly is," Sikowitz cried standing up, "ding, that's the bell, class dismissed."_

_The kids watched in shock as the man walked over to the window and climbed out. Cat gasped as they heard a crash outside. Tori walked over to the window to check on the man._

_"Way to go, Tori." Jade said, "you broke Sikowitz."_

_"I did not break, Sikowitz." Tori tried as the teacher let out a moan. "I did not break Sikowitz." She tried again, but the sound came once more. "I broke Sikowitz!" And again the man cried._

"So, Tori came up to me earlier and asked me and Beck to hold auditions for a woman role for something she's making." Jade said as she took a seat next to Cat at the lunch table.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Beck said he was busy with homework." She opened her salad and poked some of it with the fork she had in her hand.

"Oh," Cat mumbled, "that's kind of sad."

Jade laughed, "he doesn't really have homework, Cat." As she said it, it caused the redhead to look at her. Jade smiled, "he told Tori he was busy so I told her I'd ask you to help. He did it so we could spend time together, just you and me."

Cat furrowed her eyebrows before saying, "oh, I get it!"

"Do you now?"

"Of course I'll help you, Jade! Thanks for asking."

Jade gave her a confused look before shrugging, "Sure."

_As Cat and Jade sit at the audition table reviewing resumes and looking at mug shots Jade's still texting Beck, fighting about something, still._

_"Ugh!" Jade growled causing Cat to look at her. "Unbelievable. Okay," she then began tapping on her phone._

_"Still fighting with Beck?" The redhead asked._

_"Ohh, yeah." Jade replied. "There." She finished her message._

_"What'd you text him?"_

_Jade looked at her before showing her the phone. _

**I plan on taking my scissors and cutting your hair while you sleep if you don't shut up!  
>-Jade<br>**

_t gasped and looked away._

_"Excuse me?" A woman asked stepping up to the table, "will I be auditioning next?"_

_Cat looked toward the woman as Jade said, "maybe." She was still on her phone._

_"Cause I've been waiting for like forty minutes." The woman tried again._

_"Okay, take care now." Jade replied._

_The woman looked at her a moment before she walked away. "You're so good with people." Cat said looking back to her _girlfriend_, Jade nodded along. "So," Cat started, "why are we making a student film?"  
><em>

_"We're not." _

_"So, why are we auditioning ladies to play Jessica?"_

_"Cause, this is Tori's idea, all right." Jade told her._

_"Oh, but all these ladies think their auditioning for roles," as she said this Jade rolled her eyes put her phone down and dug through her bag._

_"Here, open." Jade commanded, Cat opened her mouth and squealed as Jade began shoveling cereal into her mouth. "Yeah, that's right, Cat likes cereal. It's good. Good, want some more? Yeah." With one final shove she asked, "any more questions?"  
><em>

_"I don't have any more questions." Cat said through a mouth full of cereal._

_Jade nodded as well, "yeah, I didn't think so." She turned back to her phone and set the cereal down. As Cat began to try and eat what was in her mouth.  
><em>

_"Ready for the next one!" Tori called.  
><em>

_"Oh, okay," Jade said, picking up her clipboard, "uh, auditioning next is Larissa Jensen."  
><em>

_"Hi." The woman from earlier stepped forward, "where do I audition?"  
><em>

_"Down the hall, take a left. Third door on your right." Jade told her._

_"Thanks." Larissa smiled, "can I use your restroom first?"  
><em>

_"No."  
><em>

_As the woman sent her a surprised look, Jade watched her a moment before looking toward Cat. The girl finished her cereal and said, "one time, my brother tried to fill our pool garba-" She was cut off as Jade began shoveling cereal into her mouth again.  
><em>

_"Uh, huh," Jade said, "that's really interesting, Cat." _Jade stopped with the cereal a few moments later, "you done now?" She asked looking at the other girl with a smirk.

Cat nodded, "yes." She said through her cereal. She flipped her hair and looked toward the women still lined up to audition. A few of them were looking toward the girls with a weird expression. Cat finished her food and let a smile grace her lips sending the women a little wave. A few of them waved back, still with a crazy expression upon their faces, most turned away.

"Ugh." Jade growled again looking at her phone, "this boy is getting hateful." She snickered. "I love it."

"What'd he say now?" Cat wondered.

"He's threatening to take the scissors out of my locker and break them."

Cat gasped, "no?"

"Oh, yes."

"Jade!" Tori called over.

The girl turned toward Tori sighing, "what?"

"Come here for a minute." Tori demanded.

Jade rolled her eyes, but she didn't argue. Cat watched her walk away, "can I have more cereal?" She asked.

"No!" Jade called over her shoulder.

Cat sighed and looked forward.

"You know," one of the women stepped up to her, "you don't have to listen to her." She told her, "you are your own boss...and bullies need to be stood up too, or they'll continue to bully everyone else."

"Yes." Another woman joined in, "you should stand up for yourself, soon enough, she'll leave you alone."

Cat looked at them a moment before she started giggling, "are you talking about Jade?"

They nodded.

"Jade's not a bully." She told them, "she's my best friend...we've been friends since we were little."

"But she seems so bitter?"

"Oh, well, that's because she is." Cat answered, "but that doesn't make her any less of a friend."

One of the women opened their mouth to say more, but Jade cut her off. "Well," she said, "it seems that we've come to an end with the auditions."

The two women at the table looked at her, along with the others still in line, "half of us still haven't auditioned?" One objected.

Jade nodded, sweeping her hair away from her face, "yeah, and you're not going too either." She smirked, "the auditions are over, Jessica has been cast."

"Really?" Cat gasped, standing up, "I don't get it, Sikowitz always says that all the people who are auditioning have to audition before the person can be cast and it doesn't make sense that the role's already been-"

"Never mind Cat, I lied eat the cereal." Jade replied shoving some into the other girls mouth before she gave her the bag. "And the role's been cast, so go home." She told the women.

As the women turned to leave Cat turned to her girlfriend, "you know, they think you're a bully." Jade only smirked, "it's not a good thing, Jade." Cat continued, "they think we're not friends...And don't say it doesn't matter what they say, because maybe to me it does. Why are you shoving cereal into my mouth?"

"You love cereal." Jade shrugged, "be glad it wasn't peanut butter."

Cat sighed, "you're being kind of mean to me."

"Look," Jade shrugged, "I'm a mean person, you know that...everyone knows that." She looked around before stepping closer to Cat, "I'm afraid that if I start being really nice to you someone's going to find out and then everything will get all weird because I'll have to explain why and I just don't wanna deal with that...we're supposed to be a secret, Cat."

"We are. But you're not just being mean to me, you're being way meaner to me than you've ever been with me before."

"It's nothing personal." Jade shrugged it off, "it's just to keep us down. I'm not mad at you, and I don't hate you. This being mean to you thing, it's all fake."

"Okay," Cat nodded, "so, why are the auditions over? Who's playing Jessica?"

"There is no Jessica." Jade told her, "apparently, there is no movie of Tori's. She was only auditioning women to play Jessica, which was code for trying to find Sikowitz a new girlfriend."

"What?"

"Remember the play? I told you that we went to see a really depressing play about a man who was miserable of being a teacher for ten years and getting nothing from it."

"Yeah."

Jade sighed, "well, apparently that's not what depressed Sikowitz. Tori thought he was depressed about his girlfriend breaking up with him, so she was having us hold fake auditions for a fake movie, when really it was only for her to maybe find Sikowitz a new girlfriend."

"Oh, so that's why he was here." Cat nodded.

"Yeah," Jade nodded, "but as it turns out, he's not upset about his girlfriend leaving him, because he didn't really like her. He's upset about her taking her bunny with her."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's upset about losing his girlfriend's bunny."

"So?"

Jade shrugged, "so, Tori's an idiot."

* * *

><p>"Just, explain to me one last time why we're all here an hour early." Jade said looking at Tori, "and why do you have that?"<p>

"This is a bunny." Tori told her.

"I know what it is." Jade growled.

Tori shrugged, "we're all here because Sikowitz's is _our_ favorite teacher, and we all want him to be happy again. So we got him a bunny, which I'm gonna put on the stairs and have him find."

Robbie nodded, "then he can take it home and be happy again."

"Exactly." Tori nodded, "Cat, go keep watch."

"Watch for what?" The redhead looked at her.

"Sikowitz." Tori told her, "when he's coming toward the school, run in and tell us, then hide with the others up the stairs."

"Kay, kay." Cat nodded.

"All right, let's go." Tori directed and they all went up the stairs to hide.

Cat turned toward the door and stepped outside to watch for the man. She saw him ten minutes later stepping out of his car and walking toward the school. "Ooh, he's getting closer!" Cat smiled before running inside. _Cat rushed in with a smile, "knock, knock! He's coming!" She said as she rushed up the stairs. "Hurry, kay, kay hurry!"  
><em>

_"Okay," Tori said as she went down and set the bunny on the bottom stair. "Okay, bunny. Don't move." She demanded before she ran of to hide behind the other door.  
><em>

_They all watched as Sikowitz came into the building. "Well, my goodness." He said as he looked at the creature. "You've scampered far from home, haven't you?" He picked it up. As Tori came out from behind the door and the others came down the stairs.  
><em>

_"Hey, Sikowitz!" She greeted.  
><em>

_"Hi." Cat said.  
><em>

_They others also greeted him.  
><em>

_"Hello." The teacher greeted as he pet the bunny in his hands.  
><em>

_"So, uh," Tori started, "what'cha got there?"  
><em>

_"Well, I found this little rabbit. Just wandering about."  
><em>

_"Aww, how cute." Andre said.  
><em>

_"Isn't she?" The man asked.  
><em>

_Jade smiled, "so, why don't you...take her home?"  
><em>

_"Oh, I'm not in to rabbits."  
><em>

_"But, but you've been depressed for days because you miss your ex-girlfriends bunny?" Tori said.  
><em>

_"Well, yes, but...oh you thought bunny was a rabbit?"  
><em>

_Tori eyed him a moment, "well, yeah."  
><em>

_Sikowitz laughed, "no, no, no. Bunny's a cat."  
><em>

_"A cat?" Beck asked.  
><em>

_"Yes, the woman I was dating named her cat Bunny, after her aunt Bunny, who's dead."  
><em>

_"Ah." Rex gasped.  
><em>

_"But y-you told me it hopped all around?" Tori said.  
><em>

_"Yes, she only had three legs. Poor kitty."  
><em>

_Robbie looked at Tori, "he loved her _cat_."  
><em>

_"Very much." The older man said, "but I'll get over it." he then set the rabbit down, "well, back to the wilderness you go." __He said before walking away.  
><em>

_Tori looked at her friends, "okay, so here's the new plan-"  
><em>

_"No! No." The others said before they each walked away._

* * *

><p><strong>And there's another chapter down...thanks so much for checking it out, and let me know what you think...<strong>

**...bye!**


	25. Jade Gets Crushed

**Once again, here's another quick thank you for all of those reading/reviewing! **

**...THANKS!**

* * *

><p>"How's everything with Jade?" Beck startled her as he came up behind her.<p>

Cat closed her laptop and looked at him, "what do you mean?"

Beck shrugged taking a seat beside her, she was sitting on the stairs, "is it like what you were hoping?"

"Yeah." Cat nodded, "it is." She smiled, "Jade's awesome."

"I know." Beck laughed, "you know, people always looked at me weird when I told them who I was dating, like they didn't understand why I would choose her...you understand though."

"I do." Cat nodded.

Beck smiled, "we're the only ones who get to see Jade at her best, it's a side of her that she chose to only show us, and we should feel privileged...and you get how awesome that is."

Cat again was nodding, "I do feel privileged...and it is awesome, I get it." She smiled before noticing he was holding something, "that a camera?"

Beck nodded, "yeah, Jade got it for me...we were at the mall the other day and she noticed I liked it."

"Aw." Cat smiled.

"She said it was to make up for the dog, and the text-fight we had last week."

Cat laughed, "it's cool."

"Yeah." Beck nodded looking at the device, "I've been shooting around for a while, it's pretty awesome...what were you searching?" He wondered pointing to her computer.

Cat shrugged, "nothing...just searching some catalogues."

Beck gave her a pointed look, "better not be ordering anything."

"No." Cat shook her head, "I was only looking."

"Good," Beck nodded, "but it's best if you don't just look, especially if you're looking at something you actually want, it'll only make you want it more."

"I'm not looking at something I want." Cat explained, "just something Jade might like." She shrugged, "special scissors."

"Oh." Beck held the camera to his eye and said, "smile." Cat flashed him a smile before he took the picture, "awesome." Beck grinned, "thanks." He said before getting up, "shop easy." He pointed to her before walking away.

When the boy was out of sight Cat re-opened her laptop and got back to the webpage she was on.

Skystore.

So, yeah, she had lied to Beck, she wasn't really looking up scissors for Jade, she had actually found some really cool boots that she really wanted to buy, but now she had to search for them all over again because she didn't have the page bookmarked, and she forgot the name of the boots. So it was gonna take her a longer time than normal.

"What'cha doing?" A voice from behind startled her.

"Nothing." Cat said before she started to close her laptop once more.

"No, keep it open." Jade said taking a seat next to her girlfriend, "see, I've been looking for you all over wanting to apologize for the way I acted last week, you know with the cereal. I even bought you some coffee," she showed her the cup for emphasis. "And I find you sitting on the stairs looking at Skystore."

"I can explain." Cat mumbled.

"Skystore? Really Cat, I thought you were done with that?"

"I was." The redhead told her, as Jade gave her a look she shrugged, "really, I was. I had only started to look at things, only looking them up, kind of like window shopping. I haven't even bought anything from Skystore since the addiction thing."

"Cat." Jade said, "just stop, looking at all of the items the store has is only going to make you want them more."

"I really only want one thing." The redhead admitted.

"No."

Cat huffed sadly, "just look at them." She pointed to the screen.

"What are those?" Jade furrowed her eyebrows.

"Jupiter Boots." Cat smiled, "it says here that they're bouncy."

"Bouncy?"

Cat giggled, "totally, please, Jadey let me get them?"

"No." The girl shook her head, "no."

"But-"

"Cat you have to stop with Skystore, okay, addictions are no good."

"Fine." The redhead replied with a sigh, closing the laptop. "Can I have my coffee now?"

Jade gave her a light smile before she handed it over, "I'll see you later." She told her.

"Yeah." Cat nodded and watched as Jade walked away. When the girl was out of sight Cat sighed, she knew Jade was right about addictions being a bad thing, but she really wasn't going to try an be addicted again. She just really wanted those freaking boots!

* * *

><p>"Hey," Jade greeted as she stood at the redhead's locker.<p>

Cat closed her locker with a smile, "hi." After a small pause she asked, "are you still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad."

"No?"

"No." She shrugged, "I just don't want you getting caught up in the glamorous world of Skystore or whatever, but I did send something to your house that I believe you may enjoy."

Cat's eyes lit up, "a present! I just love presents. They look so cute with the little bows."

Jade nodded, "yeah, it's a present…overnight delivery."

Cat gasped, "what is it?"

"That'll ruin the surprise."

"But-"

"You'll just have to wait until the morning."

* * *

><p><em>Cat wore her Jupiter Boots to school<em>, Jade had gotten her Jupiter Boots! _She giggled as she hopped around, when she saw Beck standing in the hallway she hopped over to him. "Hi!" She laughed jumping in the way of his shot, as he stands with his camera._

_The boy looks her up and down, "hi."_

_Cat continued giggling, "I'm wearing Jupiter Boots_

_"Any reason?" Beck asked with a shrug._

_"So I can be bouncy." She replied, still hoping up and down, "ha!" She exclaimed before she bounced away, "bye!" She then jumps back down the hall giggling all the way._

As soon as she reached the end of the hallway Cat turned around and continued off back in the other direction. _Cat continued giggling passing Tori and Andre on the floor._

"Hey, all!" Andre greeted as he sat down at the lunch table later.

"S'up?" Beck greeted his camera on the table and his arm around Jade's shoulder.

"Hello." Jade greeted her eyes not moving from the homework on the table below her.

"Hi!" Cat greeted bouncing over to the table behind Andre and freezing a moment when she noticed Beck's arm around Jade's shoulder, however she shook her head quickly remembering to play it cool. And instead she sat down.

"What's up?" Tori asked looking at Cat a moment.

"Nothing," Cat shrugged. "I got Jupiter Boots!" She popped her lunch open.

"I noticed." Tori nodded, before letting out a small chuckle, "We've all noticed." After a moment she shrugged, "anyway, Andre, I'm sorry I kind of bailed on your song tonight."

The boy shrugged, "it's not biggie."

"What song?" Beck wondered. Now Jade looked up.

"Andre needed to write a song for a class project, and he's been having problems with it, and he asked me to help him tomorrow." Tori explained, "but I had to bail to get Robbie's help with my Tech Theatre exam."

"Yeah," Andre nodded, "but I'm gonna find someone else to do it for me."

"Why don't you sing it yourself?" Jade questioned.

Cat picked up her baby carrot and started nibbling it as she watched her friends talk.

Andre shrugged, "I'm going to, but I've kind of got like a duet thing going."

"I'll do it." Jade said after a moment.

Andre was hesitant a moment, like he didn't expect her to suggest that.

"You?" Tori asked astonished.

Jade nodded, "yeah. Why not me?" She closed her book and looked between Andre and Tori, "if you're stuck on the lyrics I could give you a hand, I love writing so I'm pretty reliable on that kind of thing."

Beck shrugged, "you've heard her sing."

"Yeah." Andre nodded with a smile, "lovely voice." Jade gave him an actual smile, "yeah, okay."

"All right." Jade picked up her fork, "we'll meet tomorrow after school?"

"Cool." Andre nodded. Cat could still sense a little hesitance in his voice but he tried to be confident.

* * *

><p>"So," Cat hopped up to Jade, who was sitting in the Asphalt Café, her arms behind her back. There was barely any people around since it was after school hours, but Cat couldn't wait until later, she had to give the gift to Jade now.<p>

The girl put her pen down and looked at her, "will you just take those things off already?" She asked eyeing the boots.

"No!" Cat objected, "I love them."

"So." Jade rolled her eyes, "if I'd known you were never going to take them off, I wouldn't have bought them for you."

Cat sat down beside her with a giggle, "yeah, but if that'd been what happened then you wouldn't have gotten this." She pulled a white box from behind herself.

"What'd you do?" Jade wondered.

"You'll see." Cat smiled, handing her the box. "Open."

Jade took the box and quickly untied the red bow holding it together before she lifted the top off, "oh, my God!" Cat's eyes lit up at Jade's excitement.

"They're gorgeous." Jade said taking the new pair of shiny scissors from the box and setting the box on the table. She then looked at Cat, "why'd you get me these?" She asked before inspecting the object.

"I felt like giving back." Cat admitted, "you got me my boots." She smiled.

"They're so sharp." Jade admired, running her finger along the blades.

"Just adding to your collection."

Jade looked from the scissors to her girlfriend before she set her scissors on the seat next to her, "come here." She said grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her around the building.

"What?" Cat wondered, "did I do something wrong?"

Jade quickly shook her head, "no, not at all."

"Then what's u-" Jade cut her off by leaning forward and kissing her.

"Thank you." Jade said pulling away, "I wanted to thank you."

Cat touched her lips with her fingers, "yeah."

Jade smiled, "and you know, I kind of wanted to kiss you, too." She shrugged, "but only kind of."

Cat giggled, "I love you."

Jade's smile went away, as she looked over Cat's head, "no!" She hollered, causing Cat to jump. "Don't sit there!" Jade shouted swiftly moving past Cat and running back toward there table. She heard a slight squeal.

Cat quickly followed, noticing a small audience formed from the few people still around. "Get up!" Jade demanded pulling Sinjin to his feet.

"What was that?" The boy wondered rubbing his butt.

"You sat on them." Jade growled picking up her scissors and inspecting them, "you bent them." She swung around to face the boy, "that's just great!"

"Jade, calm down." Cat tried.

"No!" The girl replied, still looking toward the boy, "you jus-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sinjin held his hands up, "look, I'm sorry." He told her, "I-I didn't see them there and-"

"Get outta here!" Jade demanded causing the boy to jump away before he ran, and the small group around them to disperse.

"Jade." Cat reached out and grabbed the girl's shoulder, "it's okay."

"It's not." Jade replied turning toward her, "Sinjin's a moron and I just got these and, now they're all ruined."

"I can get you new ones."

"Don't bother, he'd probably sit on those ones, too."

"Jade-"

"I have to go help Andre." She replied grabbing her bag before she walked away.

Cat watched her a moment before she decided to check on Tori and Robbie in the Blackbox with their tutoring.

_Cat hopped into the Blackbox theatre soon after, "haha, hi!" She smiled, "how's the tutoring session go..." She trailed off as she quit bouncing. There were three standee pictures of her around. She looked at Robbie, "ah."_

_"uh, t-these aren't mine...I-I just wa-" Tori looked at Cat as the girl looked beyond freaked. "o-okay they are mine, but I-I only made them ca-"_

_Cat gasped sending him a weird look as she hopped out of the room._

* * *

><p>Cat happily answered the door after receiving a text from Jade telling her she was standing outside. "Hello!" She greeted.<p>

Jade eyed her up and down as she stood in her candy pajamas, "you took the boots off." Jade said in surprise.

The redhead nodded, "yeah, I couldn't really wear them when I slept. Mom wouldn't let me." She stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind her, "what's up? How'd the song go?"

"Good." Jade nodded, "it turned out really well, I even helped him write the chorus."

"Awesome." Cat grinned sitting on the steps, Jade followed suit.

"Sorry, I got upset earlier."

"It's okay." Cat told her hooking her arm through Jade's and resting her head on the other girls shoulder, "I know you were only upset about the scissors."

"They were nice scissors."

"I can get you new ones." Cat told her again.

"No," Jade shook her head, "it's okay." She said honestly, "I still kept them, I'd just rather have a pair that aren't bent, and stuff you know?"

To that Cat nodded.

"Andre acted a little weird after we wrote the chorus." Jade said after a minute.

"Weird how?"

"I don't know…he just stopped talking…made us record the song and then decided it was time to leave without checking out the final project."

"That is weird." Cat admitted, "kind of like Robbie today."

"What do you mean?" Jade wondered, looking at her, "what did Robbie do today?"

Cat sat up and looked at her as well, "I went to check on him and Tori in the Blackbox today because they were doing the tutoring session and he had these standee pictures of me."

"What?"

"I know, it's weird right?"

"Cat, you have to ask him what those are about." Jade demanded.

"Well, he told me they weren't his at first before he nervously told me they were…and it kind of freaked me out too much to actually listen to his explanation about them, so I hopped away before he could tell me."

"Does he like you?"

"No." Cat assured her, "he doesn't…he knows how I feel about you."

"You told him?"

"A long time ago." Cat stated, "before you even knew about it."

Jade nodded, "oh, still I don't want him getting any ideas. You're my girl. You need to talk to him."

"I will." Cat promised.

* * *

><p><em>The next day at school Cat's still messing with her Jupiter Boots. She hopped around the hallway passing Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade giggling she smiled, "hi!...bye!"<em>

"Hi!" Cat greeted as she passed Robbie on the stairs. He didn't say anything back as she continued on her way. She turned around again at the end of the hall and bounced back, "this is so fun!" She cried.

This time Robbie looked up, but he only sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Cat bounced up to the curly haired boy.

"Tori beat me." He told her.

"Beat you at what?" Cat wondered.

"Teach Theatre." He sighed, "I just helped her…I wanted her to pass, I was being a good friend-a B, she was only supposed to get a B…and she did better than me!"

Cat smiled sadly, "that's okay." She shrugged, "you're still Robbie."

"That was my thing, though!" He snapped back, "it was my thing, and she took it away from me."

"But-"

"You just don't get it." Robbie sighed, "you never would."

Cat stared at him a moment before deciding to change the subject because she really wasn't getting anywhere with the current one and she remembered Jade was upset when she told her about the standee's of herself. "I really want to talk about boundaries." She informed.

"What are you talking about." Robbie frowned.

"Boundaries." Cat said again, clearer this time. She sat next to him on the stairs in the school. "I don't like you as more than a friend." She whispered.

"What?" Robbie looked at her.

"I thought you got that." Cat shrugged, "but now I don't really think you do, those pictures Robbie?" She sighed, "where'd you even get them?"

The boy shrugged, "I took them, with my phone."

She furrowed her eyebrows, _when?_ She skipped the question though and instead said, "I just want to remind you, because I feel like you're being a little-"

"Jade doesn't like you." Robbie interrupted. "She wouldn't like you the way I do."

Cat's head snapped toward him, at least she wasn't off base with her suspicions. "Robbie, I'm not interested in that kind of relationship with you."

"Look," the boy sighed, "I know that I'm not the greatest thing in the world…I-I'm not the best looking guy-not like Beck-but I know what I want. I know what to do to get what I want, to get you what you want."

"I don't want you, though." Cat tried.

"Jade doesn't understand you like I do." Robbie told her, "she's stringing you along, saying she needs to think more about it…" Now Cat understood why she and Robbie haven't talked about the whole thing with Jade in a while. He really didn't care. "…But she's not thinking about it, Cat. She's playing with your mind…with your heart."

"Robbie-"

"She doesn't deserve you."

"And you do!" Cat growled back, now was a key moment in which she really wished she could tell him that she and Jade were together. Defend her love, because she wasn't just stringing her along.

"I'd treat you better than this." He replied, "I'm not dating anyone, it wouldn't hurt for you to look at me because I would be with y-"

"I _love_ Jade, okay!" Cat snapped, "that isn't gonna change."

The boy was silent a moment before he shrugged, "I don't want you to hate me." He mumbled, "I really don't, I-I didn't want to tell you…" He trailed off.

"Look," Cat sighed calming herself, "I don't hate you, I'm just…I'm not interested in you that way, so you're going to have to find someone else to aim your heart at." She paused for a moment, "and I'm sorry about the thing with Tori."

Robbie tried a light smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Friday night concert, <em>Jade picked Cat up around six thirty. "Beck is gonna meet us here...is it okay if we sit with him?" She asked as they got out of her vehicle.

Cat shrugged, "you can."

Jade looked at her, "you don't wanna sit with me?"

"No." Cat told her, Jade actually looked hurt at that statement. So Cat smiled, "It's not like that, silly...I have my Jupiter Boots." She showed her, "I wanna hop on them some more."

Jade rolled her eyes, "are you ever going to take those things off?" She wondered,

"Eventually." Cat agreed, "but for now, I'm gonna bounce." She bounced off toward the crowd before bouncing back, "Beck's over there in the back of the red truck." She pointed behind her. "I love you." She smiled. After Jade said it back she hopped off to join the crowd while her girlfriend went to sit with Beck.

_"Okay," one of the teachers said, "coming up next we got Andre Harris and Tori Vega singing an original song, written by Andre give it up everybody!" As the crowd cheered Andre grabbed his guitar and stepped up to the mic as Tori stepped up to the other.  
><em>

_Andre looked out at the crowd, "Uh, this is a song I wrote for uh-"  
><em>

_"For his dog!" Tori interrupted._

_"I love my dog." Andre said before the song started._

_'Monday,_  
><em>Well baby I fell for you<em>

_Tuesday_  
><em>I wrote you this song<em>

_Wednesday_  
><em>I wait outside your door,<em>  
><em>Even though I know its wrong…<em>

_7 days a week_  
><em>Every hour of the month<em>  
><em>Gotta let you<em>  
><em>Know where my heart<em>  
><em>Is commin' from<em>

_I shouldn't feel this way,_  
><em>But I gotta say<em>  
><em>Baby I gotta let you now<em>

_I will try_  
><em>Everything,<em>  
><em>To make you come<em>  
><em>Closer to me<em>

_And baby do you believe_  
><em>That it's not just a phase<em>

_How can I get it through_  
><em>To tell you<em>  
><em>What I cant lose<em>

_I will try 365 days,_  
><em>365 ways to get to you'<em>

_Cat dances the whole time, bouncing on her shoes. With Robbie._

_After the song the group all steps around to meet Andre and Tori when they come down. "Andre! Andre! Andre!" Cat called hopping over to him and hugging him, "I love you, that was so good!" She then joined Tori and Robbie as Andre and Jade hugged, "that was so good." She repeated._

_"And now it's over." Robbie said._

_"Aww." Cat mumbled._

_"Hey," Rex said, "they got spaghetti tacos over there."_

_Everyone looked that way a moment before Jade pointed, "let's go." Robbie said._

_"Spaghetti tacos!" Tori called while she and Andre stayed back a moment and the others went away._

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it...Okay, I know I've been updating often now but I don't know how long that'll last because I have to watch the episodes before I update the chapters and Season 3 is not on DVD cause it's not over yet...and I still have like six more of season two (which I'm totally stummped on how to do Blooptorious) but just so you know, I can't really do season 3 yet when I get to it.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks again for reading, and let me know what you think!**


	26. iParty With VicTORIous

**And once again I thank you kind strangers for your reviews and reading and what not...so thanks!**

* * *

><p>"So I don't understand why you don't want me to come over." Jade said.<p>

Cat pulled the phones chord closer as she curled up in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, "cause I'm cold." She replied.

"What?"

"I'm sick." Cat tried again, "can't you tell?"

"Well, yeah," Jade said, "I mean I thought you sounded weird, but I wasn't going to say anything about it."

"Thanks." Cat muttered.

"How'd you get sick anyway?"

"I think it was my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Uh-huh." Cat moved the phone away from her face and started coughing, before she returned to the conversation, "It's like a soar throat and cough thing. More throat than cough."

"All the more reason you should let me come over." Her girlfriend tried, "I can bring you soup."

"What kind of soup?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you don't know what kind of soup you're going to bring how can you bring soup?"

"I figured you could tell me what kind of soup you wanted."

"Vegetable, duh!" Cat replied, "with the alphabet."

"So you can spell, yeah, I should've known."

"Clearly."

"Okay, so I'll be there soon." Jade said quickly, "I'll bring your soup."

"What?" Cat's eyes widened, "no, that's not what I meant...Jade don't come over..." She trailed off as she was met with the dial tone. "She hung up on me." As she hung up her phone, placing it back on the table she shifted in her bed and grabbed her Pearphone which had started buzzing to alert her of a text.

**Hey, how's it going?**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

Cat gasped, she hadn't talked to Jason in so long.

**Oh, my God! Jason, I missed you!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Missed you too, I've been pretty busy. How's everything? What'd I miss?**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

**Jade and I are together.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**What! When?**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

Cat's smile never left her face as she began to tell him the story.

**A few weeks ago. We'd been dancing around our feelings for so long and Jade finally had enough. She told Beck (her ex) what was going on and they decided to break-up. But they're still pretending to be together so it doesn't seem weird for everyone.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Oh, so it doesn't draw attention to you and Jade?**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

**Exactly. See you get it.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**I do. And I'm really happy for you...I think the jealousy thing worked, huh?**  
><strong>-Jason<strong>

There was a knock on the door before it opened, "your mom let me in." Jade said stepping inside. "Weird thing though, I got here about ten minutes ago, but she pulled me into the kitchen to talk."

"Uh-oh." Cat whispered.

Jade closed the door behind her and then walked over to the chair at Cat's desk and pulled it over while she held a paper bag and a take-out coffee holder with two cups in her other hand. She pulled the chair until it was beside the bed. "Your mom knows about us." Jade sat down and placed the coffee thing on the table.

"I'm sorry." Cat whispered, "she knew I liked you and that's why she started trying to be nicer to you...and then we went on our first official date after you and Beck broke up and she was telling me that you'd never feel the same way, I got tired of hearing that and it just slipped out."

Jade smiled, reaching out and moving Cat's hair out of her face, "I'm not mad." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." She opened the bag and pulled out a Styrofoam bowl and a plastic spoon, "I ordered this from that soup place across the street from Skybucks." Jade said taking the lid from the bowl, "I also got you chai tea." She nodded toward the cup closer to Cat, "don't grab the other one, that's coffee...and it's mine."

Cat looked back at her phone, sending one last message before she accepted the bowl from Jade.

**She's here, I have to go.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

"Who's that?" Jade nodded toward the phone as Cat set it on the table.

"No one." The redhead shrugged. She grabbed her spoon and began to eat the soup, "thanks for this." She smiled, "it's really good."

"Yeah." Jade nodded, "it's no problem." She looked at the phone a little longer before she said, "so, uh, why didn't you want me to come over?"

Cat furrowed her eyebrows, scooping her spoon into the food again before she said, "I did want you to come. I just don't want to make you sick."

"Well you shouldn't worry about that." Jade informed, "I can take it."

"Yeah." Cat nodded eating again as Jade took a sip of her coffee, "it was Jason." Cat said after a moment. "The boy from Sikowitz's...remember him?"

Jade nodded, "the guy you went out with?"

Cat nodded again, "yeah, but that wasn't really a date." She shrugged, "he's been helping me this whole time."

"Helping?" Jade took another sip of her coffee.

"Yeah." Cat told her, "ever since I met him he's been helping me make you jealous and such so you could realize how you felt about me and we could be together."

"So that wasn't a real date?" Jade asked after a moment.

_Didn't I just say that? _Cat shrugged, "no, it wasn't."

"You're-"

"Not cheating on you, or interested in him in any other way." Cat said, "we're just friends." She then grabbed her phone and clicked into the recent conversation, "you can read them if you want." She showed it to her girlfriend before eating more soup.

"No," Jade took the phone and clicked out of the conversation, "I trust you." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Where are you? You said you'd meet me for coffee, and you're missing Sikowitz's class.<strong>  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Cat frowned reading the message yet she quickly typed up something in response.

**Sorry, my sickness thing got worse. Mom took me to the doctor's I'm on my way back.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Are you okay?**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**We'll talk when I get there. Promise.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**When will that be?**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**I'm right outside in the parking lot, I'm on my way.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Well, hurry up. I wanna know what's wrong with you. Are you okay?**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**I love you!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

_Cat entered the room holding her doctor's note and her drink. "Ah, Cat." Sikowitz stepped over to her, "what did your doctor say?" Cat held out the paper and handed it over to him. "Ooh," Sikowitz smiled, "a note." He unfolded the paper and looked inside. "Whoa!" He hollered, "dear Gandhi!"_

_"What?" Jade asked sitting up, her voice hinting concern._

_"What is it?" Tori asked as she stood beside Beck on the stage._

_"Her doctor's in Culver City the traffic must've been horrible." The teacher answered. Cat nodded along._

_"What'd the doctor say is wrong with her?" Andre asked._

_"Oh, it says she has vocal nodules."_

_"What are vocal nodules?" Rex wondered._

_"They're growths." Sikowitz said, feeling Cat's throat with a disgusted look on his face, "on the vocal chords."_

_"It's true." Cat agreed in a squeaky voice._

_"Shut up!" Sikowitz yelled causing Cat to squeal, "you cannot speak until you are healed or you could damage your vocal chords permanently and never sing again." He then smiled, "this is a lovely color by the way," he felt Cat's hair with a grin, "like a red velvet cupcake." He then pretended to eat it. Cat smirked at him. "Sit Cat." He told her as Cat went to the back of the room he continued, "okay, where were we?"_

_"Uh, you were saying our acting was terrible." Tori informed._

_"Oh, yes, indeed." Sikowitz said, "not all your acting, just the fear."_

_"Okay." Beck said, "so how do we do it better?"_

_"Easy. Think back to a time in your life where you experienced real fear. True terror, then let the memory of that emotion bubble up into your acting."_

_"Does it count if you _caused _true terror?" Jade wondered._

_Sikowitz rolled his eyes._

_"I don't think I've ever felt true terror." Beck said._

_"Hmm," Sikowitz smiled, "then I'll have to work on that." He turned toward the door and started laughing menacingly. The kinds all gave him a weird look._

_"Why are you laughing like that?" Tori wondered._

_"Oh," Sikowitz said, still laughing, "the poster of the ducks playing poker," he pointed above the door, "I just noticed it." He continued laughing._

* * *

><p>"So, it's kind of bad." Jade said the next day when they exited Sikowitz's room.<p>

Cat nodded pulling out her phone and typing a quick message before showing it to her.

**It hurts.**

Jade nodded, "I'm sure. Is there anything you can do other than write to talk to people?"

Cat nodded typing in another message.

**I talked to Lane this morning over the phone, well mom talked to him. He told me to download Speechy-keen it's an application that talks for me when I type it into the phone. I just need a speaker to go along with it, for Bluetooth or something, and then I'll be able to talk while on vocal rest.**

"That's good." Jade nodded, "When are you getting the app?"

**I got the app already, he said that he was going to find me the speaker for it though.**

Jade said goodbye after a few minutes, she had to meet up with Andre before their scripting class to talk about the paper's they had written together.

_"Cat!" The girl heard a voice call her as she was getting a drink from the vending machine. "Hey, Cat. I got it!" Lane smiled walking over to her. She smiled clapping quietly. "Did you download that app I told you to get? Speechy-keen?" Cat nodded looking at her phone. "Fire it up." The man directed. As Cat turned it on Lane grabbed the headband from the bag. "This headband has a speaker in it that works via Bluetooth." He said as he reached up to place it on her head. Cat smiled. "So while you're on vocal rest you just wear this on your head. Here let me turn it on." After he clicked it on he smiled, "now hit speak, then type anything."_

_Cat looked down at her hands and typed 'anything' before listening to the robotic voice repeat it back to her. She smiled looking up at the headband._

_Lane laughed, "very funny."_

_Cat looked at the phone and typed her new message. 'Last night my brother bit my foot.'_

_"Well," Lane nodded, "I don't need to know everything."_

_After the man walked away Cat typed in another word just to listen to the headband say it. 'Soup.' She then walked away._

* * *

><p>Cat wanted to hang out with Jade more than just at school, but her mother had made it clear that now that her throat was as bad as it was she wasn't supposed to have any company at all. She needed to rest as much as she could. So no one was allowed in, and Cat wasn't allowed out.<p>

**Hey, Steven and I are going with Andre and Robbie to check out Kenan's house for the party tonight. Wanna come?**  
><strong>-Tori<strong>

**Sure, I'll meet you in the parking lot.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Cool, if you see Beck and Jade ask if they want to come too, Andre wants to know.**  
><strong>-Tori<strong>

**Kay, kay.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

'Hello, Jade' the voice greeted as Cat typed it into her phone.

Jade whipped her head around and looked at Cat, "it's robotic."

Cat nodded typing, 'I know, but it's better than having to show you the message each time.'

"Yeah, I guess so." Jade nodded before saying, "I'd rather hear you though."

Cat smirked, 'you're always the sweet talker aren't you?'

Jade laughed, "I try."

Cat looked around with furrowed eyebrows before typing, 'where's Beck?'

"He went for coffee." Jade answered.

'Oh,' Cat nodded before remembering, 'Andre wants to know if you two want to join us while we check out Kenan's house.'

"Depends," Jade shut her locker before saying, "Who's us?"

Again Cat smiled quickly typing, 'me, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Tori and Steven!'

"Then I'll pass." Jade said causing Cat to frown, "sorry." The taller girl continued, "there's only so many 'cute-coupling' things I can stand with Tori and that Steven guy."

'I understand.' Cat replied before typing, 'I'll see you later then?'

Jade nodded, "yeah, bye."

* * *

><p><em>"Whoa!" Tori exclaimed as they entered the house, "check this place out."<em>

_"This is so sick." Steven added._

_"Yeah."_

_'Oh, my God this house is hug.' Cat's headband said. The girl frowned as she looked up, that wasn't want she meant to type._

_"Hug?" Tori asked._

_Cat then smiled as she fixed her word. 'Huge.'_

_"Yo, Dre," A man greeted as he stepped down the stairs to him._

_"S'up." Andre greeted._

_"You didn't tell me Kenan's house was sweating diamonds."_

_"I know right. Oh, Mustang, this is Tori, Steven, Cat and Robbie."_

_'Hello.'_

_"Hi."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"I believe someone forgot to introduce _someone._" Rex objected._

_"That's Rex." Andre added._

_"Downtown." Mustang greeted._

_"Back around." The puppet added._

_"Well, Mustang's gonna be spinning tracks tonight." Andre informed._

_"Strick-a, strick-a straight up!" Mustang laughed._

_"Strick-a, strick-a straight up!" Tori repeated when they all looked at her weirdly she mumbled, "I wanted to do it, too."_

_"I'm gonna go back over there." Mustang told them._

_"Oh." Tori gasped looking at her boyfriend, "let's go pick a place."_

_"A place for what?" Robbie wondered._

_"Our 100 day kiss, tonight at midnight." Steven told him._

_"Ooh, it's gonna be good." Tori grinned._

_"Can I watch?" Rex asked._

_"No." Tori shook her head._

_"I'll give you twenty bucks." He tried again._

_"No!" Tori repeated, "you weirdo."_

_"You have no idea." Rex agreed, Cat then watched as Tori pulled Steven away._

"Uh, hey, Cat." Robbie greeted with a little hesitance.

'Hi, Robbie' The redhead typed up, 'cool house, huh?'

"Yeah." Robbie nodded before he swallowed, "so, uh, I was thinking about what happened you know at school...and I-"

'It's okay.' Cat typed quickly to stop him from rambling. When he looked up she continued to type, 'I just want to move past what happened there and forget about it.'

"Ooh, what happened?" Rex wondered, "do tell!"

"Rex!" Robbie muttered before he looked at Cat, "I'm sorry about him."

Cat nodded, 'it's okay." She typed, 'anyway, we can just move on and go back to being friends.'

Robbie still looked a little sad but he agreed nonetheless. "Yeah, okay."

"What happened?" Rex tried again.

"Stop!" Robbie growled.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Jade waved from the window on the balcony at Cat's room.<p>

'Come on where?' Cat typed up, 'I asked my mom earlier. She said I couldn't go.'

"Does that thing have a volume button?" Jade whispered, "because it's kind of loud."

'I can't go.' Cat tried again, 'mom says I won't get any better if I'm out at a party, I might start talking.'

"Cat." Jade frowned, "the only times I've been able to see you this week is when we were in school, please come."

'No, I can't...but you should go and have-' She didn't get to finish the message as Jade had ripped the phone from her hands.

"I'm not giving it back until you come down and go with me to the party." She smiled, "now you have to come, because you have no phone."

"Jade." Cat squeaked out.

"Don't talk." Jade frowned, "it won't help anything."

"I can't go." Cat tried again.

"Seriously?" Jade frowned, "you're no fun." She handed her the phone before she climbed walked over to the balcony ladder, "please? You'll have fun, I swear."

'My mom said I can't,' Cat typed up.

"It's called sneaking out, Cat." Her girlfriend replied, "Beck's waiting down there, so I have to go, are you in or out?"

Cat eyed her a moment before saying, "I'm in."

Jade smiled stepping back over to her, "we'll wait down there, you can change, okay?" Cat nodded, "and baby, I love your voice and all, but please stop talking...I want you to sing."

Cat smiled again, with a nod.

* * *

><p><em>"Cat! Cat," Andre greeted.<em>

_The girl turned to him and typed in a message, 'Hi Andre this is an awesome party.' She danced along with the words._

_"Yeah, listen." The boy said, as Cat watched behind him a moment she looked at her phone and started typing frantically. "Have you seen a panda bear about his tall, with a tennis racket he-ah!" He screamed._

_Cat stepped forward as Andre ran away, hopelessly listening to her warning message. 'Hey, Andre, there's a panda bear with a tennis racket sneaking up behind you.' She then frowned._

Cat stood there a few moments later before she decided to walk around the party a little bit. She ended up spotting some guy with a blue jacket and a red baseball cap. She really liked his mole though, so she decided she'd tell him...aside from that he looked like he was a little lonely._ 'Hello, there." Cat had typed up as she walked up to the guy._

_The boy turned around, "hey, I'm Roger."_

_'Hi, there Roger. I like your mole.' Cat typed before she reached up and tapped his mole before walking away._

_"Yeah, you do!" They boy said after her._

'Jadey!' Cat typed after stepping back from the person she had walked into.

"Hey!" Jade greeted, "you having fun?"

'It's okay.' Cat replied, 'it'd be better if we were hanging out.'

Jade nodded, "why don't you come to the Jacuzzi with me and Beck? There's plenty of room."

Cat shook her head, 'I don't really want to sit in the water.'

"Come on," Jade smiled, "you can do what I do and pretend you're in a witches cauldron and they're cooking you up."

Cat laughed, 'no, it's okay.' She typed up, 'I'm not sure how well I'd be there with you. I won't be able to talk and it'll probably be boring having me around.'

"Never." Jade disagreed, "but if you're sure?"

'I am.' Cat nodded before typing, 'see you later.' And walking away.

_"This way kids." Trina hollered as she ran up to the redhead. "Hi, Cat!" She laughed, "cool party, huh?"_

_'Hey, Trina.' Cat typed._

_"Cute headband." Trina said in a weird voice. "hey, uh, so you like kids right? Yeah?" Cat nodded, "watch these for me." She said handing her the leashes._

_Cat looked around a moment before looking at the kids and typing her message. 'Hi, kids my name is Cat. Sorry I'm talking this way., I have a severe throat infection.'_

_As the music shut off the crowd all looked at the DJ booth and started booing._

_"I'm sorry!" Robbie cried out._

_"If I could've come here by myself, I would've." Rex stated._

_"Just calm down." Robbie tried._

_"Shut up, Sandberg!" Somebody yelled out._

_"All right, all right." Mustang called out, "don't bust a vessel. I'll just call my boys and tell them to bring me some back up. Till then who wants to take the mic and throw some rhymes? Freestyle!"_

_"That's a great idea!" Robbie grinned setting Rex down before stepping up and grabbing the headset. "Ah," he smiled, "throw me a zesty beat." Mustang reluctantly put the beat on._

_'All right, okay._  
><em>Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh, uh, oh<em>  
><em>Okay all right now put your hands up<em>  
><em>P-p-put your hands up<em>  
><em>Fun in Kenan Thompson's crib now put your hands up<em>  
><em>uh-uh-uh'<em>

_Robbie stopped as Cat was the only one dancing. He then frowned, "you know when an artist says put your hands up, the polite thing to do i-" He stopped as a plant smashed into his head and as he fell the room erupted in cheers._

_Cat frowned typing, 'I realize Robbie was bad, but was it necessary to throw that plant at him?'_

_"Who threw the plant?" Robbie stood up, grabbing Rex._

_"Come on, now," Mustang started, "who's next."_

_"I'll take a swat." Rex told him._

_"No, no, I'm not letting no puppet-"_

_"Blah, blah, just bust a beat." As some of the crowd cheered, Robbie grabbed the mic for Rex before he started._

_'Ha! Rex Powers! Yeah, ha_  
><em>I'm going in, ha, yeah<em>  
><em>Thanks Robbie<em>  
><em>Your rap was pretty sloppy<em>  
><em>Now let Rex flex and I'll be sure to rock this party<em>  
><em>Who's the best freestylin' MC<em>  
><em>They better mention me<em>  
><em>But I don't freestyle rap from free<em>  
><em>You better pay my fee<em>  
><em>Try to test my skills man<em>  
><em>Who you be<em>  
><em>Look dope rap up in the dictionary and you'll see a picture of me' <em>

_As it ended the crowd cheered, "that's what's up!" Rex said._

**You could still join you know.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Cat smiled typing a quick text as this other guy stepped up to challenge Rex.

**Thanks for the offer, but I still think I'd be bad company.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**You'd be no worse then this Spencer guy Beck and I met here, he's a little weird.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**Spencer?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Oh, yeah, he looks like that guy from that web show you like.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**Which one?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**icarly, I think...that...yeah, it is him. Carly's brother Spencer.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**No way! He's here?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Yeah, him and Sikowitz both...it's definitely not the way I pictured my Jacuzzi time would be...Ooh, we're gonna play a game, talk to you later!**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

_'Your flow is just bad_  
><em>So I want to help you so look<em>  
><em>Here's your homework go read my rhyme book'<em>

_Cat clapped a little as the guy walked away._

_"Yeah, yeah, props to the challenger!" Mustang said, "now it's to you rex."_

_"Pump that beat."_

_'Kitties, kitties pay attention_  
><em>MC Rex is rapping so class is in session<em>  
><em>You better take notes if you wanna survive<em>  
><em>Cause you couldn't earn a dime with them weak old rhymes<em>  
><em>I'll battle anybody name your time or place<em>  
><em>I'll be running circles round you like a relay race<em>  
><em>I'm so nice on this mic when I take control<em>  
><em>I flip your hat backwards like a California roll' <em>

_"You just got poned, puppet style." Rex said to the other rapper as the cheering started._

_"Cat." Trina stepped over to her, "give me the kids, I need to get them back before Lane gets home."_

_Cat nodded and pulled on the leashes with a smile until the had just the backpacks in her hands._

_"Where are the kids?" Trina asked horrified._

_'It seems they've escaped.' Cat typed._

_"You mean you don't know where the kids are?"_

_'No, but I think it's important that you find them quickly.'_

Cat and Trina shared a look before Trina stepped away and began looking for the kids. Cat was gonna try and help, but she really hadn't wanted to watch the kids in the first place so she decided against it.

* * *

><p><em>"All right, ya'll I say that makes Rex the number one freestyler at this party!" Mustang announced.<em>

_"Wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Carly came through objecting. "Wait, wait."_

_"Chuck me a stick." Sam said joining her._

_"Well, unless I'm tripping I do believe we got the icarly crew at this gig fresh off the internet." The crowd Cheered. "Sam, right?" Mustang continued as she stepped up on the stage._

_"Uh-huh."_

_"And you're calling out Rex?"_

_"Mm-hmm. Mama gonna take a puppet down. What!"_

_"He doesn't like to be called a puppet." Robbie defended._

_"Nah, nah, nah, it's cool, it's cool." Rex told him, "but let's see if you can beat this puppet. Puckett."_

_'Yeah, I'm hot but I ain't taking this back_  
><em>Cause everybody knows that chicks can't rap<em>  
><em>I'm so cool I make thermometers drop<em>  
><em>But with my lyrics so hot I make thermometers drop<em>  
><em>Cause me I always get things popping<em>  
><em>And you should stick to shopping<em>  
><em>I battle better but they all came and went<em>  
><em>Face it Sam you're the opening act<em>  
><em>And I'm the main event' <em>

_"Your turn Laverne." Rex stated as the crowd cheered._

_"Back up Shirley." SAm stepped up._

_"All right, p-p-Puckett up!" Mustang hollered._

_'Whoo, yeah, whoo, yeah!_  
><em>What's up Fricka-fricka-fresh<em>  
><em>Ohh, how cute a little rapping puppet<em>  
><em>Sike! You're more like a rejected Muppet<em>  
><em>And I'm so famous you can find my name on a blog<em>  
><em>But not you homie Rex is the name of a dog<em>  
><em>Move over hippie if you expect my respect<em>  
><em>And you think you're the bomb when you got all your clothes at <em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah well too bad little Rex all I can say is sorry Charlie<em>  
><em>Cause your freestyle ain't nothing compared to icarly<em>  
><em>They all heard you rapping and they was like man<em>  
><em>And then I showed up and everybody's like-'yeah!'<em>  
><em>So face it Rex<em>  
><em>You couldn't even rap if I stapled his lips and took his hand out your back<em>  
><em>Oh, oh'<em>

_"All right, I'm some what offended," Rex said, "but I admit mama's got rhyme."_

_"There goes the panda." Andre said as the panda ran through._

_"Oh, the panda stole my baseball bat." Kenan said running in after it. He took the drink from a girls hand and drank it before handing it back, "thank you." He smiled, "you all are Northridge girls, aren't you...Yeah." He nodded. "Panda!" He yelled before running after it._

_"Was that Kenan?" Trina asked._

_'Yes.' Cat typed._

_Trina looked toward him, "Kenan!" She hollered before running after him. "Kenan!"_

_As Trina chased Kenan away Cat and Andre stepped over to the front area joining Tori._

_"Hey, look what's up, the back- up rig has just arrived," Mustang started._

_"Hi," Trina greeted Tori as she ran over to join Cat, Tori and Andre._

_"And is active," Mustang continued, "so who's up fro a little bit of karaoke!"_

_"Yay! I love karaoke!" Cat cheered as Jade and Beck entered the room._

_"Cat!" Tori looked at her._

_"What?"_

_"Shh! Your doctor said you weren't supposed to talk."_

_Cat looked around before she sang, "he didn't say I couldn't sing!" Taking off the headband._

_"Well, all right." Tori nodded._

_"Hey, icarly," Mustang started, "why don't you how us into gear."_

_"All right." Carly caught the mic as Sam said, "Carls!" Carly looked around with a smile, "what song?"_

_"Trust me." Mustang started, "I'm gonna spin one that everybody knows."_

_'In my victory (In my victory)_  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When I make it shine<em>  
><em>Leave it all to me<em>  
><em>Leave it all to me<em>  
><em>When I make it shine<em>  
><em>Just leave it all to me<em>

_When you live in your imagination (Leave it all to me)_  
><em>When I make it shine<em>

_Leave it_  
><em>Make it<em>  
><em>Leave it<em>  
><em>Make it<em>  
><em>Leave it<em>  
><em>Make it<em>  
><em>Leave it<em>

_When I make it shine_  
><em>Just leave it all to me'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another one is finished!<strong>

**...Thanks again for reading, and please review if you'd like!**


	27. Who Did It To Trina?

**So, I've been having so much trouble with the computer and then it crashed so we had to get another one and that's why it took so long but here's the next chapter...**

**...By the way, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're making me come to this thing." Jade mumbled as she got out of her car.<p>

"It's a date." Cat said closing the passenger door and waiting for Jade to meet her. In all honesty she was psyched for this date because it'd be the first school thing they went to as a couple where Beck wasn't involved. Cat loved Beck and all, and she knew that he and Jade were over and they were only friends keeping up an appearance of dating, but with Beck away visiting family this week, things would just be much simpler.

"No, I get that." Jade nodded, "but this play." She pointed toward the building, "why?"

Cat shrugged, "I feel bad for turning down Robbie, so when he asked me to come tonight, I couldn't say no."

"Why do you feel bad?" Jade asked grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her in the other direction.

"Jade, stop!" Cat cried, "we need to watch the play."

"Oh, calm down, woman!" The taller girl replied, "it doesn't start for another thirty minutes, "we'll make it."

"Where are you dragging me too, please don't hurt me!"

Jade stopped walking and let go of her hand, "don't hurt you?"

"It just slipped out." Cat mumbled, "it's what you say in these type of situations, you know…I don't really think you're gonna hurt me."

Jade smirked, "good, cause I won't."

Cat reached forward and took the girls hand, "proceed to drag."

"How about you just walk beside me." Jade said tugging her hand. Cat gave her a smile and matched her steps as they continued across the street. "I'm getting coffee." Jade explained as she let go of Cat's hand and opened the door to Skybucks, "want some?"

"No thanks." Cat answered before she watched Jade walk up to the counter to order her drink. When she returned she smiled, "I think this'll get me through the thing." Cat frowned, "don't be like that, we're supporting our friends." Jade chuckled, "I'm sorry? Our friends?" She shook her head, "no, no, no, Robbie stopped being anything close to my friend when he started crushing on you, I hate Tori and live to make her miserable, and no one…and I mean _no one _likes Trina."

Cat shrugged, "what about Andre?"

"He's okay." Jade admitted.

"So there, you're supporting Andre." She held the door open and they made their way back to the school, "and you can get the ten dollars you loaned to Robbie back."

"I am so not loaning him anymore money." Jade informed before she took a drink from her coffee.

"The play doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Cat said as they entered the Blackbox.

"Good." Jade said, "that'll give me time to get the money from Robbie."

"Oh, I can get it!" Cat said, "I promised him earlier that I'd help him with bits of his costume."

"Bits of costume? Doesn't he just have normal clothes?"

"It's the makeup." Cat whispered.

"Oh, well make sure you use a lot."

"Jade!" Cat gasped with a laugh before she walked toward the set.

"Trina, I gave you the lead in my play, so will you please just give me my Cuddle Me Cathy doll back?" Tori asked as her sister set her bag on a chair.

"Hey," Robbie greeted.

Cat smiled, "hey…so, what do you need help with?" she asked as she watched Trina hand Tori the doll.

"Just touch ups." Robbie shrugged.

Rex laughed, "he did the makeup."

"Um, Trina." Tori started.

"Yeah?" The girl asked looking into her mirror as she applied lip-gloss.

"I think she had a bonnet." The younger sister shrugged.

"Okay." Trina nodded, "hold on."

Cat turned back to the boy, "you know, I think you look fine." She reached up and brushed a hand through his hair, "yep, still fluffy."

Robbie smiled, "okay."

"What's on it?" Tori frowned causing Cat to look back to them.

"I needed to blow my nose." Trina replied.

"And you used the bonnet?"

"It was all I could find!"

"Trina!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" The older girl replied, "but it was an emergency."

"But you didn't even wash it." Tori stated, "it better not stain or I'm gonna kill you."

Trina shrugged before returning to her purse.

"Hey, Tori, I found some pansies in the garden, I thought might look-" The boy was cut off as Tori's fist connected with his jaw.

"Oh, my God!" Tori gasped. She and Trina gathered to help the boy up. "I'm so sorry, Sinjin! I was just trying to turn around."

"It's okay," The boy reassured her, "here." He gave her the flowers, "I thought they'd look good on the set."

"Yeah." Tori nodded, "thanks." As Sinjin took a seat at the set table Cat turned back to Robbie. "Jade said you owe her some money?"

"Oh, yeah, " The boy fished in his pocket, "here." He gave her ten dollars, "so uh-"

"Robbie, I need you to get my costume." Trina interrupted.

"But I'm-"

"Look, I'm busy. I've got to make another phone call, and get the rest of my makeup, just get it please."

"All right." The boy replied reluctantly.

Trina smiled saying, "I know you love me!" Before she turned around and rushed toward the door, as she passed Jade who was leaning against a support beam she accidentally bumped into her shoulder causing Jade to spill her coffee.

"Whoa!" Jade replied stepping away.

Trina quickly looked, "oh, I'm sorry." She picked the now empty cup up from the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" The other girl growled as she took the cup away giving Trina a glare as she walked over to throw the cup away.

"I said sorry." Trina replied before she pushed the door open.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked as Jade stepped over to her.

"I'm fine." Jade said, "I love wearing coffee."

"It smells good." Cat shrugged before Robbie emerged with Trina's costume. "Oh, here." Cat said handing Jade her money.

"Thanks."

"Hey," Robbie looked at Cat, "would you hold Rex during the play, I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Yeah, sure." Cat smiled taking the puppet from his hands. She inspected him before saying, "did you do something to your hair?"

"No." The puppet replied.

"It looks different." Cat tried again. Jade nodded, "less fluffy."

"That was Trina." Robbie rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Don't!" Rex muttered.

Robbie hung Trina's outfit up before she said, "he was about to say something and she thought it was going to be derogatory so she punched him."

Cat gasped while Jade on the other hand chuckled.

"No." Rex cursed, "Rob, you said you weren't gonna tell anyone!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You said you-"

"Quick," Jade grabbed Cat's shoulders, pulling her away, "go the other way so they can't bicker."

"Jade!" A voice called from the side causing the two of them to stop, Trina walked over, "here." She handed the raven haired girl a new cup of coffee. "Sorry again." She gave a smile before she walked over to Robbie.

Jade looked at the cup before sighing, "well."

Cat smiled, "that was nice."

"That was weird. " Her girlfriend replied before she shrugged, "but coffee's coffee." And she took a drink, "here." She gave the cup to Cat, "I'll go get popcorn, you get seats."

"Kay, kay." Cat said before taking a sip from the cup and watching Jade walk away.

* * *

><p><em>"All right, don't get all made I was just saying that-"<em>

_"I know what you were saying." Robbie cut him off._

_Andre sighed, "Kev, I-"_

_"If you think my sister's a freaky weirdo, then why don't you just say so?"_

_Trina then mumbled something in her alien language._

_"Your sister's a freaky weirdo."_

_"I can't believe you'd say that!"_

_"Well, you just told me-"_

_"Get outta here!" Robbie yelled, "get out of my ranch house!"_

_As Cat continued watching she started smacking her food in her mouth causing Jade to give her a look stating, "don't chew like that!"_

_"I'm sorry Mandy." Robbie said joining Trina at the table, "I thought he was my friend. But anyone who would call my adopted sister a weirdo is no friend of mine."_

_Trina then made another alien noise._

_"Mandy! You know I can't understand you. Not with your speech impediment._

_As Trina made more noises Robbie started guessing. "Uh, you're hungry! You're frightened? You're sticky…you're Canadian!….You like my pants?…Oh, I don't understand." He jumped up from his seat. Trina made a noise making him look at her, "you want me to come closer?" He asked as she waved him over. He stepped over to her before she grabbed his head and pressed her forehead to his own. "Whoa! Mandy! What is-wh-hoo-ohh!" They faced the audience, "I can hear your thoughts!"_

_Jade leaned forward, "Tori?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You wrote this play?"_

_"Yeah." The girl smiled, "you like it?"_

_Jade in turn looked around awkwardly before she took a sip of her coffee leaning back in her seat._

_"You're not of this Earth what does that mean? Y-you're from another planet!" Robbie tore himself away from her, "I don't believe you." Trina's alien language filled the room again. "Okay," Robbie continued, "come on. If you were an a-alien why would you pretend to be my sister here in this simple Ranch House?"_

_Trina answered with her weird speech._

_"Okay." Robbie nodded, "okay then prove it."_

_As Trina was raised into the air Cat gasped, "ooh, how does she get her feet so white?"_

_"Oh, my God, Mandy you are an alien!" Trina floated around the air, "oh, my gosh how come you never told me th-" He cut off as the wires around Trina's harness snapped up and she started dangling._

_As the audience gasped Trina screamed, "help me!"_

_Tori jumped from her seat, "get her down!" She ran over to the stage workers, "hurry!"_

_"Well, I guess someone should get this on video." Jade said as she clicked on her phone holding it up to record._

_"Help! Help!" Trina called._

_"Grab the light thingy!" Tori hollered over._

_"Oh, oh!" Trina swung back and forth as she grabbed the light. Robbie danced around trying not to get hit._

_"Thank you for making me come to this play." Jade smirked at Cat._

_"That poor Ranch House." Cat mumbled before covering her eyes as Trina fell onto the table, "please tell me it's over."_

_Tori screamed and a loud crash was heard. "It's over." Jade said putting her phone away as Cat uncovered her eyes._

_"Get this wall off of me!" Trina hollered._

_"Come on, help!" Tori called as she, Andre, Robbie, Lane and the teacher gathered to lift the wall up._

_"Get it off of me!" Trina called as more people gathered to lift it away._

* * *

><p><strong>After school today you and me? I made plans.<strong>  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**Totally! Can't wait!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

She smiled looking back toward the board and writing the few notes the teacher had written on the board.

**You can just get a ride with me and we'll go straight there.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

**All right, sounds great! Love you!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

She looked up toward the front where Jade was sitting and watched her look down at her PearPhone texting something more before her phone vibrated once more.

**Love you too.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

"Attention students." Their principle, Helen, stated over the speakers, "due to what happened during the play last night Lane has asked me to inform Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine and Jade West that they are needed in his office after hours. I repeat, after school the five of you need to go to Lane's office. That is all."

Jade looked behind her sharing a glance with Cat who shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>"Poor Trina." Tori said as Andre walked over from the door. "I just don't understand what went wrong."<em>

_"Don't worry." Cat told her, "one time my brother was in Vegas and he fell out of a forth story hotel window and he landed on the roof of a shuttle bus."_

_Jade and Andre looked up from their phones. "And he was okay?" Tori asked._

_It took a moment for Cat to answer before she said, "no."_

_"Well, but he's okay now?"_

_"No," Cat told her, "he's seriously messed up."_

_"Come on, come on, I gotta get outta here. I'm supposed to meet Keiko after school." Andre said._

_"Keeko?" Tori asked._

_"Yeah," the boy replied, "this girl I met at B.F. Wangs, she's all exotic and Polynesian. I gotta get outta here!"_

_"I love B.F. Wangs!" Cat gasped, "have you guys tried their Bang Bang Noodles?" It was quiet a moment before Cat said,_ _"no?"_

_"Bye!" Andre said before walking toward the door._

_"Uh, Lane says we can't leave." Robbie told him._

_"Lane doesn't know about Keeko."_

_Jade started laughing. "what's so funny?" Cat looked at her._

_"Are you laughing at that video of Trina getting hurt?" Tori wondered._

_"No…I'm laughing at the comments."_

_"You posted it online?"_

_"A little bit."_

_Lane came in causing Tori to stand up, "how's Trina?"_

_"Is she all right?" Robbie questioned._

_Cat however asked, "how's the Ranch House?"_

_Lane and Andre gave her a look as the counselor set a clipboard on his desk, "Trina's banged up but she's gonna be fine. Nothing serious."_

_"Oh, thank God." Tori replied relieved._

_"Yup, bye!" Andre cheered running toward the door._

_"No, no, no, no, no." Lane grabbed his arm, "sit down."_

_"Why?" Andre moaned taking a seat beside Tori on the couch._

_"Why do we have to be here?" Jade wondered._

_"Cause you all are suspects."_

_"Aw, not again!" Rex cursed._

_"Suspects?" Tori asked._

_Andre asked, "for what happened to Trina?"_

_"Mmhmm."_

_"But that was an accident." Cat informed._

_"A terrible, hilarious accident." Jade agreed looking toward the man. "That already has 1700 views." She chuckled as she viewed her phone._

_"Posting videos of peoples tragedies is just mean and wrong." The counselor tried._

_"Yeah," Jade said, "no, thanks I appreciate you input on that."_

_Lane sighed, "and what happened to Trina wasn't an accident." That caused everyone to look at him as he pulled something from his back pocket, "this is the gimble that connected Trina's harness to the steel wires that made her fly-"_

_"Hey, listen." Andre stood up, "I'd love to hang but I met this girl Keeko at B.F. Wangs and I-"_

_"Hey!" Lane hollered pointing at the couch, "see this," he returned to the gimble, "someone cut a notch here, that's what made Trina fall."_

_"So you're saying it was-"_

_"Sabotage?" Rex cut him off._

_"Yeah." Lane told them, "and according to Trina everyone of you was with her at some point before the show."_

_"Man whoever did this you better step up!" Andre snapped, "I wanna go play with Keeko!"_

_"Oh, come on." Tori stated, "nobody here would do that to Trina."_

_"Except you." Jade replied._

_"Wha-me?"_

_"Who me?" Jade mocked in Tori's voice, "well, I would never hurt my dear sister Trina. Not me sweet Sally peaches."_

_"I don't talk like that!"_

_"Whatever, I saw what happened."_

_"When?" Lane asked._

_"Before the play she and Trina were fighting."_

_"We were arguing." Tori objected._

_"Yeah, and do all your arguments end in 'I'm gonna kill you?'"_

_Robbie and Cat gasped causing Tori to look at them, "oh don't gasp. I didn't really threaten her."_

_"Sounded like it to me." Jade replied._

_Lane looked at her, "okay why don't you tell us exactly what you say and heard."_

_"Sure." Jade nodded, "uh, let's see it was about twenty minutes before the play started and I walked into the Blackbox cause Robbie owed me ten bucks and I wanted it back._

_So I called out, 'Robbie!' And I saw Tori and Trina fighting. 'Trina!' Tori hollered. 'Trina!'_

_'What?' Trina asked._

_'I gave you the lead in my play now give me my stinkin Cuddle Me Cathy doll back!'_

_'Okay, okay,' Trina replied fearfully, 'just a sec relax…here' she handed her the doll._

_'Where is her bonnet?'_

_Trina frantically looked in her bag, 'this thing?'_

_Tori tore it from her hand, 'what'd you do to it?'_

_'I-I-I might have blown my nose into it.'_

_'Oh!' Tori yelled, 'you filthy skunk bag! I am gonna kill you so hard!'_

_Jade gasped before Robbie and Cat appeared from behind the Ranch House gasping as well._

_Tori threw the bonnet down before walking away. 'Hey, Tori,' Sinjin stepped over, 'I brought you some Pansies.' He smiled before Tori punched his jaw knocking him to the floor. As she stomped over to the door she turned to Jade, 'why can't I be pretty like you?'_

_"That's not even close to how it happened!" Tori objected as Jade finished._

_"That's how I remember it."_

_"Yeah, cause you're demented."_

_"Oh, so you think I'm pretty _and _demented?"_

_"I never said you were pretty and I never punched Sinjin."_

_"But you admit you threatened Trina!" Jade snapped._

_"No."_

_"Wait," Robbie jumped in, "I did kind of hear you tell Trina you were gonna kill her."_

_Lane stood up looking at Tori as Cat said, "so did I." Tori whipped her head around looking at the redhead. "But if you're gonna try to kill me too, then all I heard was pretty music. La, la, la, la, la." Cat sung lightly._

_"Two witnesses." Jade smirked pointing to both Cat and Robbie._

_"Come on," Andre started, "I know Tori and there's no way she'd ever…" he stopped as phone beeped. He looked at the device, "…oh, it's Keeko. Tori's guilty, I gotta go!" As he tried to make a break for it Lane stopped him again so he took his seat once more._

_"All right," Tori said, "I might have said something that kind of sounded threatening but I didn't mean-"_

_"So you threatened her and then _somebody_ just happened to cut the gimble on her harness?" Jade asked._

_"I didn't punch Sinjin and I never sabotaged Trina's gimble!"_

_"Yes you did!" Jade argued._

_"No I didn't."_

_"What you're saying doesn't make any sense." Andre replied to Jade._

_"Come on," Lane tried as the kids continued to argue, "hey!" There was a knock on his door, "come in!"_

_Sinjin pushed into the room, "you know where Nurse Conner is?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"I think Tori broke my jaw."_

_"Dun-Dun-Dun!" Jade leaned toward Tori._

_Cat however started singing softly looking away, "la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."_

_"What is wrong with you!" Tori jumped from her seat walking over to Jade who stood up as well._

_"Just give me a break." Andre begged, "please."_

_Their voices blended together as they all began to argue and attempt to talk over one another. "Okay," Lane tried, "okay! Sinjin, did Tori punch you in the jaw?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

_"Ha!" Jade snapped._

_"It was an accident." Sinjin continued._

_"Ha!" Tori spat back._

_"Bleah!" Jade growled, before Tori repeated it back as Jade took her seat again._

_"I think Nurse Conner's in the gym with Coach Davis." Lane told Sinjin. "I'll go to the gym." The boy replied before leaving._

_"Okay," Tori stepped forward, "do you guys wanna hear what really happened between me and Trina before the play started?"_

_As Andre's phone rang he jumped up, "oh, my God, it's Keeko. Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh," He then put the phone to his ear, "hey girl…mmhmm, mmhmm."_

_"Andre." Lane tried._

_"Shh," The boy looked at him, "shh," he then put the phone back to his ear, "yeah. You just hang there, I'll be there in a beat. All right then." He smiled hanging up, "can we get through this fast, please!" He hollered. Lane pushed him back on the couch before he sat down as well, "tell your story, Tori."_

_"Haha," Cat laughed, "Tori's story!" She continued giggling, "that's so rhymey."_

_Tori shook her head, "okay, so it was uh, twenty minutes before the play. I heard Jade come in yelling for Robbie."_

_'Grraw! Robbie! You want Robbie! Blaaawr!'_

_"Oh! So I'm a monster now?" Jade interrupted._

_"Let her tell it how she remembers it." Lane told her._

_"Thank you." Tori replied, "so yes, I was arguing with Trina because she wouldn't give me back my Cuddle Me Cathy doll."_

_'Trina, come on please?'_

_'What!" Trina replied annoyed._

_'I gave you the lead role in my play so could I please have my doll back, please?'_

_Trina sighed, 'all right, just a sec!' She dug through her bag before thrusting it at her sister, 'here.'_

_'Aw, thank you so much. Uh, I'm pretty sure she had a bonnet.'_

_'Ugh, whatever.' She fished through her bag once more, 'take it!'_

_'Thank you…do you know what happened to it?'_

_'Yeah. I blew some snot into it.'_

_Tori then laughed, 'Oh, my God! Stop making me laugh, I'm gonna kill you!'_

_Cat and Robbie appeared from behind the set laughing as well._

_'Well, thanks for giving me my Cuddly Cathy back, I am so happy!' She tossed her hands into the air smacking Sinjin in the face causing him to fall. 'Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She reached to help him up._

_'Yeah, I'm gonna go put my alien make up on.' Trina said before rushing out. 'Move!' She demanded running into Jade causing her to spill her coffee. Jade growled looking at her. 'It's not my fault you spilled you coffee, klutz.' Trina replied causing Jade to growl again looking toward Tori._

_"Okay, that's like the opposite of what really happened." Jade said._

_"That's exactly what happened." Tori urged._

_"Okay, hold on, hold on." Robbie stepped over to them, "there is another person here who had a reason to get back at Trina."_

_"Well, it's not me." Andre told him," all I wanna do is go play with Keeko!"_

_"Who else had a motive to get back at Trina?"_

_"Cat." Robbie stated._

_Cat raised her head at the sound of her name, looking first to Jade and then everyone else, "hiii!"_

_"Cat?" Tori asked._

_"Whaty?" The girl wondered._

_"Did you cut Trina's harness gimble?" Jade asked softly._

_"No." Cat said, "why would I wanna hurt Trina?"_

_"Because of what happened between you two right before the play started." Robbie told her._

_"What happened?" Lane asked him._

_"Well, um-"_

_"Oh, no, no! Now we gotta hear another version of the story from a unique point of view?" Andre collapsed on the couch crying._

_"Lane gestured for the nerdy boy to continue, "okay, okay. Um, it was an unusually windy day here in Los Angeles-"_

_"Get to the point." Tori told him._

_"Okay, uh, Tori had just accidentally whacked Sinjin in the jaw-and right about then Cat was helping me with my costume and feeling my muscles," _Jade gave Cat a look and the redhead shrugged shaking her head. _"When Trina walked by and said 'hey Robbie! Why don't you come backstage with me and help me do my makeup, or whatever.'_

_Robbie laughed, 'You make me happy.'_

_'Why don't you just get outta here.' Cat growled to Trina._

_'Why don't you!'_

_'Ladies, come on now. There's one of me and two of you and seven swinging days in the week.'_

_'He even make's math hot.' Cat said._

_'Robbie's mine.' Trina objecting grabbing the boy's arm._

_'He loves me!' Cat grabbed his other arm. Trina gasped before flicking Cat's forehead. 'Ow! You thwacked my head,' she looked at Tori, 'she thwacked my head!' Tori gasped before Cat turned back to Trina, 'I'll get you for that Trina Vega! I'll get you good!' She screamed as she rushed out of the room._

_They all stared at Robbie as he flexed his arm, "what?" He asked. "That's how it happened."_

_"It is not." Cat disagreed._

_"Okay, Cat," Lane stepped over to her, "tell us what you remember."_

_"So," Andre stood up, "none of you people want me to have a girlfriend. Is that it?" He asked, "I find myself a Keeko, I make myself a Keeko date, and nobody cares. Well, that's cool, go on Cat tell us what happened. Just go ahead and start from the beginning. Just start with Adam and Eve and go from there!"_

_"Just tell us what happened." Lane told the girl._

_"With what?" She replied._

_"With Trina." Tori told her annoyed._

_"Before the play started." Jade added._

_"Oh, yeah," Cat laughed, "so, Tori and Trina realized that they had been tricked," she laughed, "and they needed to replace their furniture and so they got jobs packaging sushi and the sushi was moving too fast! And Tori and Trina couldn't keep up and things got so crazy!" She giggled._

_"Cat." Andre tried._

_"Cat!" Jade snapped out._

_Cat stopped laughing and looked to _her girlfriend. _"Whaty?" _

_"That didn't happen to Tori and Trina." Andre told her._

_"No?"_

_"It happened on a TV show!" Robbie hollered._

_Tori added, "_Drake and Josh._"_

_"Haha," Rex laughed, "that show was classic."_

_"Oh," Cat said, "then I don't know what happened with Tori and Trina." She looked at Jade, "can I have some oatmeal?"_

_"No." She said._

_"Well, we're not any closer to finding out who in this room sabotaged Trina." Robbie sighed._

_They all started speaking once more no words really being heard as they all rambled on. "Listen, all right!" Tori called out causing Cat to laugh as Tori stepped over to the guy, "Lane, you know I think you're awesome, but this whole thing is insane. I mean, okay we all know that Trina can be really annoying."_

_"Yeah," Jade agreed along with Cat and Robbie._

_"Amen." Andre nodded._

_"But honestly," Tori continued, "come on. Do you think any person in this room would seriously try to hurt her?" Lane didn't say anything. "I know I wouldn't." Tori continued, "and I don't think any of you guys would either." Jade looked over to Cat before Tori said, "not even, Jade."_

_The girl shook her head, "I might…but I didn't."_

_"And you know," Robbie started, "some of the rigging equipment we use is kinda old."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You're right."_

_"I think it was just an accident." Tori said._

_Jade smirked, "a terrible hilarious accident," she looked to her phone, "that now has 26,000 views."_

_Tori rolled her eyes as Lane looked at the gimble, "I think Tori's probably right." He said, "it looks like it was cut."_

_"Sabotage?" Rex wondered_

_"But, maybe it was just old and broken."_

_"So not sabotage?" The puppet asked._

_"a-and since Trina wasn't seriously hurt," The counselor continued, "I say we just put this whole incident behind us."_

_"Keeko!" Andre jumped up, hopping over the couch, "Keeko! Keeko!" He screamed as he ran away, "Keeko!"_

_Tori shrugged once more as they all looked at the door._

"Well," Lane shrugged, "I suppose we can all just go home now." He smiled, "thanks for cooperating."

"All right then." Jade stood up heading toward the door.

Cat followed behind waving to Tori and Robbie before stepping out of the door. "Jade!" She called out walking toward the doors of the school. "Where'd she go?" She frowned as she pushed her way outside and pulled out her phone.

**Where are you? I thought we made a date?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

As most times the reply was instant.

**I'm going home. I know we had a date, but it was kind of ruined.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Cat frowned, that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

**We could still hang out. Maybe do something at your house or mine?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Yeah, you know, I'm not really feeling it right now. I'll let you know later if I change my mind.**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Okay, now Cat didn't get it, had she done something wrong? Was Jade upset about having to stay in Lane's office for the better part of the day? Or what? What exactly had happened to her?

**Okay, well let me know. I love you.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**I love you, too!**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Though she wasn't fully satisfied with the way the conversation had ended, reading 'I love you, too' did make her feel a tiny bit better. She continued on her way toward the street leading to her house, before she knew it her mind came across what Robbie had said earlier.

That she was flirting with him yesterday.

But that couldn't have been what Jade was upset about, could it? It's not like what he said had any truth to it. She and Robbie had not been flirting, in fact Jade had been with her almost the entire time before the play. Okay, maybe she wasn't with her as in right next to her the whole time, but she was in the same room. Cat was sure she was in view of Jade the entire time.

As she pushed into her house there was a crashing noise that came from the kitchen, figuring that it was something her brother had done she decided to ignore it and head up to her room.

"No! What are you doing?" Her mother screeched.

Cat heard her brother say, "washing my clothes."

Before closing her door the redhead heard her mother's reply of, "not in the dishwasher!" Cat sighed laying down upon her bed.

**Why would you say that in front of Jade?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Say what?**  
><strong>-Robbie<strong>

**I wasn't flirting with you!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**All right, calm down. Stop text yelling.**  
><strong>-Robbie<strong>

Cat rolled her eyes, "really?"

**Look, I'm sorry. I just really don't see the problem. It's not like I ruined anything for you. I mean you and Jade are never gonna happen. Cat, Beck may be gone, but he's coming back.**  
><strong>-Robbie<strong>

**Ugh! You're so stupid!**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**What? Cat, I'm sorry!**  
><strong>-Robbie<strong>

**Whatever! It's your fault she's mad at me.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

Robbie had apologized again but Cat didn't text him back. Instead she browsed through her computer for a while. After a few hours she began checking theSlap and she ran across Andre's update and decided to comment.

_**ANDRE HARRIS:**_  
><em><strong>"Had a blast on my date with Keeko…NO THANKS TO YOU GUYS AND YOUR ENDLESS FLASHBACKS!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mood=annoyed<strong>_

_**COMMENTS:**_  
><em><strong>"I never got to have a flashback. Boo :("<strong>_  
><em><strong>-CAT<strong>_

_**"You did, but it wasn't yours. You can have some oatmeal now. Pick yourself up some on your way over here-and get me a lemonade."**_  
><em><strong>-JADE<strong>_

She had to read Jade's reply twice, but as soon as the words actually registered in her mind she closed her laptop and hopped out of the bed. She grabbed some cash from her purse and stuck it in her jacket pocked before she rushed downstairs. She said a quick goodbye to her mother and brother who were sitting in the living room, then she headed to the store before heading toward Jade's.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Jade greeted with a smile. She took the box of oatmeal from Cat's hand. "Come on, I'll make it for you." She grabbed Cat's now empty hand and pulled her toward the kitchen.<p>

"So you're not mad?"

Jade looked over her shoulder as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, "mad about what?"

Cat shrugged, "everything that happened today?"

"No." Jade said as she opened the box, taking a package to pour into the bowl. "I just had to come alone and think over things." She shrugged, "I might've had to cancel a plan or two."

"Plan?" She had forgotten about the plans the other girl had mentioned earlier.

The taller girl turned around after mixing the milk in with it and putting it in the microwave, "yeah, like a date…but it's okay." She said quickly after Cat frowned. "I've thought it all through and rescheduled everything for next week."

"May I ask what it was?" Cat wondered.

Jade smirked, "you can always ask."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "well, what was it?" When the microwave went off the raven haired girl turned away, "I said you could ask, but I never said I'd tell you."

"Jade?"

Said girl took the mixed food and set it in front of her girlfriend, "it's a surprise." She said taking the lemonade for herself, "but you'll know soon enough."

Cat took a seat at the island and began eating her oatmeal, "was it at least good?"

"The best."

"Well, can I get a hint?"

"No."

"Just one!"

"No." She sat with her lemonade and reached across the island taking her girlfriend's hand and smiling.

"Jade!" Cat groaned.

"Cat!" The other girl mocked, smirk in place. "Look the stupid thing with Trina happening and us having to stay after school wasn't cool, but it was understood. And honestly I don't care what Tori and Lane say, that gimble had to have been cut. It being an accident just doesn't seen plausible."

"How so?" Cat took another bite of her food.

"It looked cut. If it was just an accident it wouldn't have been cut so-I don't know-perfectly."

Cat frowned, "so it wasn't an accident?" Jade shrugged. "Well, then who did it?"

"I still think it was Tori."

"No…Look, Tori may have threatened her but, I honestly don't think she'd be able to hurt her like that."

Cat watched her girlfriend frown before Jade took another sip of her drink, "I'm sure it wasn't Andre, and I know it wasn't me."

"I didn't do it." Cat shook her head.

"That leaves Robbie."

Cat shook her head again, it didn't seem like Robbie would have the heart to do that. "Can't be…you know maybe Trina did it to herself for attention?"

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, "why would anyone do that? She could've easily been killed…or at least injured way worse than she was."

Cat took another bite of her oatmeal before she snapped her fingers excitedly jumping in her seat, "ooh! I know!"

Jade watched her a moment, and when she didn't continue she asked, "know what?"

Cat nodded, "right, well remember before the play Robbie told us that Trina had punched Rex?"

"Yeah? So?"

"So," Cat drew out, "you know, maybe Rex did it."

"Cat, that would mean Robbie's at fault. You know Rex wouldn't actually be able to do that, right?"

"well." Cat shrugged, "maybe-Oh, My God! Robbie did it!"

"Look." Jade shrugged squeezing Cat's hand as she saw the sad look gracing her beautiful face. "You don't know that…So let's just drop it. Let's say no one did it and leave it there."

"But-"

"We don't know." Jade said again.

Cat frowned for a moment before she smiled, "can I please just have one tiny little hint?"

Jade dropped her head into her arms, causing Cat to giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, thanks again for reading...I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to review!<strong>


	28. Beggin' On Your Knees

**Hey, I really hope you aren't totally disappointed in my lack of updating...I really am sorry...and this chapter isn't as long as most but I still hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Something that she had never actually expected to wake up with was a kiss from her girlfriend. Not expecting it was true, however now that it happed, Cat was sure to admit that it was definitely something she'd love to experience again. She smiled when Jade pulled away, "what was that for?" The taller girl shrugged a small smirk upon her face. Cat stared at the beauty in front of her a moment before sliding out of bed to get ready for school.<p>

"Because I love you." Jade finally said, "that's what it was for."

"Well, I like it." Cat smiled back. "Could you do it again?"

Jade's smirk was still in place as she stood from her spot on the shorter girl's bed and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Yes." Cat nodded, "I do in fact like it…I might even go as far as love."

"You better." Jade agreed before saying, "now get dressed, I need my coffee."

"And the romance is gone." Cat mumbled with a smile as she walked to her closet.

Jade shrugged, "it can only last so long when I have no caffeine in me at all."

Cat of course nodded along as she picked out her clothes for the day before shutting her closet door and getting dressed inside it. A moment later she stepped out to go to the bathroom to continue getting ready.

After she finished preparing for school Cat joined Jade in her car and they stopped at Skybucks before going to school where they met up with Beck and Andre. "So I heard you had to stay with your grandmother this weekend?" Cat asked looking at Andre. The boy nodded. "And anything crazy happen?"

Andre nodded again, "oh yeah," he laughed, "there's always something crazy going on at her place. She's got everything mixed up in that head of hers."

_"Hey." Robbie called over causing everyone to look his way, "what's wrong with me?"_

_"You wear girl pants." Jade said, "you smell like a baby."_

_At the same time Beck stated, "all right, a lot. You're cheap…uh, you irritate people."_

_And Andre said, "oh, there's a bunch of things, you're a little awkward. You pee yourself sometimes."_

_As Cat said nothing, Jade's last thing was, "you're a dork."_

_"You guys." Robbie interrupted, "it's not funny."_

_Jade laughed adding, "oh, oh and you're not funny."_

_Robbie shrugged before Cat's phone chirped. "Oh, yay," she answered, "Northstar, how can I assist you?" She paused as the man on the phone said_,"yes, there's been an accident." _Cat nodded, "uh-huh." _"And I'm stuck." The man continued. _"uh-huh. Are you injured?" The man said yes as Cat asked, "and your location is?" _"Um," he coughed a moment saying, "Hollywood, near Skybucks, by the music store." _Cat smiled, "okay, help is on the way. Thanks for calling Northstar." As she hung up she giggled turning back to her friends who were giving her dumbfounded looks._

_"What was that about?" Beck asked._

_"You know the new phone number I got last week?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Well, there must be a glitch or something cause lots of people who have Northstar keep calling me."_

_"Wait, I've heard of Northstar." Andre said, "isn't that um-"_

_"An emergency service for people who have just had car accidents." Cat interrupted followed by a giggle._

_"Oh, my God!" Rex groaned._

_"It's so exciting!" Cat continued, "and I get to help people who need me."_

_"Yeah," Robbie said, "but how will the paramedics know to go help that guy?"_

_Cat looked at him, grabbing his arm, "oh, my God, you're right. I should call the paramedics." She giggled before running off._

As Cat reached the end of the hallway she quickly dialed a number. "Hello, wha-"

"Hi!" Cat greeted, "yes, um I'd like to report an accident."

"Okay, where did this accident take place?" The voice on the other line asked.

"In Hollywood, near Starbucks, by the music store."

"All right, an ambulance is on the way."

"Kay kay!…Bye!" After hanging up, she spots Jade and Beck on the other side of the hallway.

"Come on!" Beck laughed, "it wasn't a secret."

"Well, it's not now." Jade retorted, "but it was."

"How was that a secret?"

The girl took a sip of her coffee, "you never told me you were born in Canada…not until you told me you were visiting family there. So it had to have been a secret."

"No," The boy shook his head, "I just didn't have a reason to tell you until that moment."

Cat skipped over to them waving, "hi!"

"Hello." Beck smiled, "you call the paramedics?"

The redhead waved her phone, "I did…they're on their way."

"That's good." The boy said before he looked between the girls, "okay, so I'll just be…see you later."

As Beck walked away Cat laughed turning to her girlfriend, "he's a little weird sometimes." Jade smiled with a shrug before she said, "you ready for the date?" She stepped closer. Cat watched her eyes a moment before she nodded, "the plan from last week?" The taller girl nodded before she nodded toward the door, "let's go." Cat smiled walking with her girlfriend toward the doors before they reached the parking lot and Jade quickly opened the door for her after checking to be sure no one was watching.

"Can I get a hint now?" Cat asked as Jade strapped herself in the driver's side.

The girl looked at her with shock, "you're kidding right? We'll be there in like…ten minutes."

Cat frowned but she excepted it, whatever it was Jade had said she'd love it, so of course she knew she would.

After a few more minutes of driving Jade turned into a packed parking lot and Cat glanced up at the building, "oh, my God!" She looked at Jade, "really?" Her girlfriend nodded saying, "this isn't it, I've got reservations at Clovers for 7:00 so we'll have to be out of here by 6:00 so we can get changed into something classier." Cat's smile only grew before she turned back to the building, "I can't believe we're at the zoo!" She gasped before quickly stepping out of the vehicle. She waited while Jade got out as well before they stepped over to pay their way in. Jade of course paid for Cat since she had put the whole date together, but when they were offered ice-cream Cat had paid for it.

As they walked down the isles to see the animals Cat looped her arm around Jade's gasping every so often at the big Cheetah on the left, or the Lion on the right. "They've got everything." Cat gasped, "oh, look at the little baby." She stepped closer to the pin and smiled at the baby tiger curled up beside it's mother. Jade smiled at Cat's reaction before she pointed toward the other baby tiger laying by the water, around the trees. Cat smiled, "they're so cute."

After viewing the big cats which was Cat's favorite part they walked around seeing bears, monkey's, gorilla's, turtle's and snakes before they visited the fish area and spotted a few penguins. When time came around for them to head out, Cat wasn't in the least upset because she'd be eating dinner soon for her first time at Clovers with Jade as her girlfriend.

Jade had dropped her off at her house before driving home to her own to change as well, it took about thirty minutes for Jade to come back. When Cat's mom opened the door, Cat was standing on the stairs. She looked Jade up and down, she was wearing a beautiful purple dress that formed tiny waves of black near the bottom. "Jadelyn." Mrs. Valentine smiled, "you look lovely."

Jade smiled, "well, thank you." She then looked toward Cat who had finally broken out of her stare and stepped away from the stairs, "Cat you look amazing." She smiled.

Cat blushed as Jade took in her white, gown that had a little shimmering silver glitter among it, ending with a frilly edge near the knee. "Thank you." She smiled, "and you look so…gorgeous."

Cat's mom actually took a picture of them standing together. "I didn't get one for your first date she said." And the way she sounded, Cat could tell she was being sincere. "I hope you have a good time."

"We will." Cat said, _of course we will._

"It's a school night though." Her mother added, looking directly at Cat's girlfriend.

"9:30." Jade promised.

It took thirty minutes to drive to Clovers and once Jade had parked the car, Cat couldn't help but kissing her. When she pulled away Jade asked what it was for and Cat simply said, "because I love you, and this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." Jade smirked before mumbling, "you're never going to let me forget this are you?" She opened Cat's door for her and they linked arms once again as they walked inside, "never." Cat whispered back once they were seated.

After ordering their food, Jade stood to go get drinks. While she was away, Cat's phone rang she quickly pulled it from her purse thinking she had already shut it off. Once she pulled it out she noticed the text was from Tori.

**Funny Nugget Show…we should do it sometime!**  
><strong>-Tori<strong>

**What's that?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

She looked around noticing Jade was still waiting for the drinks before the waitress came and dropped their food of Cat said a quick thank you before looking back at her phone which had went off again.

**Just thought of it…we could do funny things on the video for theSlap. What do you say?**  
><strong>-Tori<strong>

**Yeah, okay…next week?**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Absolutely.**  
><strong>-Tori<strong>

After reading her last message Cat quickly said goodbye and shut her phone off right before Jade appeared with the drinks, "how's the food?" She wondered setting Cat's soda in front of her.

Cat shrugged, "I waited for you, so we could eat together."

"How nice." Jade smiled taking a sip of her own soda before picking up her fork, "ready?"

Cat giggled picking up her own fork, "totally." They took their first bite together before Jade reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "no one we know is here." She whispered. "Is this okay?"

Cat looked at their hands before glancing up at her girlfriend who was biting her lip nervously, "it's perfect." She stated squeezing her hand before returning to her dinner.

Jade grinned looking down at her food a moment before saying, "well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Are you kidding?" Cat laughed, "you're turning into a sap…best day ever."

"Tell no one." Jade muttered threateningly then for good measure she added, "please?"

Cat sent her a wink, "I'll make no such promises." She teased before saying, "I love you though!"

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>"Hi!" Cat greeted the next morning walking up to Tori and Robbie.<em>

_"Hey Cat."_

_"S'up?"_

_"Hey, after school do you guys wanna like-" She stopped as her phone chirped again, "oh, yay another one. Northstar, how may I assist you?"_

_"Another car accident?" Robbie asked as __the man on the phone told Cat that he was in an accident._

_She covered the receiver, "yeah," She laughed, "sorry sir, can you say that again? I can't understand you." _

"I need an ambulance."

_"Y-you need an ambu what?"_

"Ambulance!"

_Cat gave her friends a look before walking away. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you."_

The man panted a little, sounding kind of out of breath as he said, "I need an ambulance, I've been in an accident and I think-"

"Have you tried CPR?" She wondered.

"You can't do that on yourself." The man said, "I need an ambulance."

_Cat walked back over to Tori who was now talking to Ryder, "hey, do you guys know if it's possible for a man to perform CPR on himself?"_

_Tori and Ryder shared a look before the boy said, "I don't think so."_

_"I doubt it." Tori stated._

_"Yeah, me too." Cat agreed before holding the phone to her ear again, "sir? I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long but my _supervisor_ says it's impossible for you to give yourself CPR. Okay? Hello?" The dial tone clicked, "hello?" Cat asked again._

"We need to talk." Jade said catching Cat beside her locker.

Cat looked at her a moment before frowning, "did I do something wrong?"

"No." The girl answered quickly, "it's about your phone." She pointed to the device currently in Cat's hand.

"My phone?"

"Northstar." Jade nodded, "Cat you need to call the phone company to get a new number."

"But I have a new number." She didn't quite understand.

Her girlfriend nodded again, "yes, but that's been connecting you to Northstar, which is a company you don't work for. Cat it's not safe for you to be doing this."

"But why?"

"Sometimes you don't call an ambulance-"

"I do now!"

Jade frowned this time as she shrugged, "some people are getting seriously injured and when they call that line they're expecting someone to assist them."

"I do assist them." Cat argued.

"Yes, but not professionally." She closed her locker before turning back to the shorter girl. "They need someone experienced in these type of situations to handle everything properly."

Cat sighed, "I don't like switching numbers! It was hard enough the first time-everything just gets so confusing and I get frustrated-and you know I don't like being frustrated-and I just don't understand anything about it sometimes."

Jade nodded, "okay, so let me change your number." She shrugged as Cat gave her a look, "it'll be easy enough for me, just give me your phone's info and your phone and I'll do it."

Reluctantly Cat handed her the device, "the info's all inside."

"Okay, I'll get it to you tomorrow, I've gotta go home and watch my brother tonight so we can't hang out."

"All right." The redhead nodded, "I'll just see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jade had just finished giving Cat her phone which now had a completely different number when Robbie walked over to them. "Guys, you'll never guess what I just found out."<p>

"What is it?" Beck wondered closing his locker and turning toward them.

"Did you get my new number?" Cat asked looking toward the boy.

"Cat, I told you I sent everyone your new number after I got it." Jade said with a shake of her head.

Robbie shook his head, "you guys this is serious."

"All right, chill down." Andre said, "what's up?"

"Aside from that ridiculous outfit you're wearing. What is that anyway?" Jade asked.

"I was trying to dress like Ryder." He mumbled sadly.

"Ew, why?" Cat wondered.

"That's not important." The nerdy boy said, "look, I was talking to this girl and I found out that she went out with Ryder, but as soon as she helped him get a good grade in the class they shared he dumped her with no explanation."

"What?" Jade wondered.

"I think he's going to do the same thing with Tori. I mean, they're performing at the Full Moon Jam together."

"Okay, are you sure?" Cat asked.

"I'm pretty sure, yes." The boy nodded.

"Okay, who else went out with him?" Andre wondered, "we could ask them if the result was the same, just to be sure."

"Well, I actually asked her if she knew anyone else who went out with him and she ended up giving me a few names."

"So, who are they? Let's go talk to them." Beck said.

After talking with Robbie they found the other girls he was talking about and asked them how their relationship with Ryder played out. Each girl they talked to said exactly the same thing, he hung out with them only to get a good grade in class before he broke it off and left them in the cold. After getting all the facts they made their way to Tori's house and explained it all to her.

_"And then Robbie told us." Beck finished._

_"So we checked it out with some of the other girls Ryder's gone out with." Andre added._

_"And it's true." Cat said._

_"So, so he's just using me to get a good grade?" Tori asked. The group was quiet a moment before Andre said, "sorry, Tori." And Cat patted her leg._

_Jade smirked, "you must feel pretty stupid right now."_

_"Okay," Beck looked at her, "that's a time out."_

_"No!" Jade argued, "I was just trying to-"_

_"Go sit on the stairs." He pointed behind._

_Jade frowned before doing as she was told._

_"So what do I do now?" Tori wondered standing up._

_"Well, you're not still gonna sing a duet with that jerk, right?"_

_"Ugh, no way."_

_"Good." Beck agreed, "so he'll fail."_

_"Yeah, but I don't wanna fail too." Tori complained._

_Andre nodded, "So, what are you gonna sing?"_

_"A Song," Tori gasped. "a really cool song that you're gonna help me write tonight."_

_"I can't." Andre objected._

_"You have too."_

_"But I gotta go-"_

_"Come on, Andre." Beck argued._

_Cat nodded, "she needs you."_

_"Please?"_

_"All right. I'll just celebrate my 97 year old great grandpa's birthday with him next year. Possibly!" He then turned around walking over to the piano. "Well, come on!"_

Tori joined Beck and Robbie as they walked over to the piano to work with Andre on the song. Cat however walked over to the stairs to take a seat beside her girlfriend. As everyone else faced the piano while Andre began to play a melody, Cat placed her hand in Jade's.

"I wasn't trying to be mean." Jade said looking at her.

"I know." Cat smiled.

"It just came out completely wrong."

Cat laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder before saying, "it is kind of mean…what you said. You may have not meant it to be that way, but you were smirking while you said it."

"Well…I told her that I didn't like that Ryder guy and she took it as me not liking him because he liked her…and you know maybe that was part of the reason, but for the most part I thought he was a bad guy."

"I don't think we'll be able to sit beside each other tomorrow." Cat whispered her after a moment. "Trina might notice if we're always together, and I told her that we're nothing but I think she might already know about us…but I don't want to risk her telling anyone else you know. So I'm gonna stick with sitting beside her I think."

Jade looked up after a moment saying, "all right, I'll just sit with Beck then."

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Tori jumped up, "and I'm lovin' the lyrics so far!"

Cat stood up and joined her other friends, but not before shooting Jade a flirty wink. She walked over to Tori and read what they had so far and smiled, "looking good." She said as Andre continued to play the piano.

* * *

><p>The next night Jade met up with Beck and Robbie to sit with them, but not before giving Cat a quick kiss out of sight, then the young couple split up to watch the show.<p>

_Jade ended up sitting beside Beck and Robbie before they got up to help keep Ryder around the stage while Tori sang while Cat took a seat beside Trina._

"Why aren't you over there?" Trina asked pointing to where Jade was sitting, while Tori was saying her introduction.

"I think I can see the stage better over here." Cat shrugged.

"Did you have a fight?"

"Jade and I aren't together." Cat said, "not really, I told you it wasn't real, it happened in Yerba…what happens in Yerba stays in Yerba…notice we never talk about the Vampire moth?"

"She told you she loved you."

"There's nothing going on." Cat rolled her eyes, "seriously." She looked back toward the stage as the song started, "ooh, here we go!"

_'I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under_  
><em>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<em>  
><em>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way<em>  
><em>It was only just a game<em>  
><em>(you had it all)<em>

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)_  
><em>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)<em>  
><em>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<em>  
><em>(yeah)<em>  
><em>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me'<em>

_As Ryder stepped off the stage the quartet group smiled singing, "you just got burned!"_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think!<strong>


	29. Ice Cream For KeSha

**Thanks again for all the reviews and follows I'm over 200 reviews now, it just keeps getting better and better...**

**...Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>Cat walked around the tables in the Asphalt Café making her way to her regular table. She heaved out a sigh realizing who was already seated at the table. She quickly sat next to the boy wearing glasses. "Hey Cat." He greeted.<p>

The girl only looked at him, huffing a breath of air and rolling her eyes.

"What?" Robbie asked.

She shook her head.

"Cat?"

"I'm mad at you."

The boy looked shocked, "what? Why?"

"Because of my dream. What you did to me. I've finally realized what kind of friend you are."

"What?"

Cat didn't answer as she played with her cup.

_"Cat," Robbie tried, but Cat continued to ignore him. "Cat, come on. You can't be mad at me over something I did in your dream."_

_She turned to him, "It's what you didn't do."_

_"Well, will you at least tell me what I didn't do?"_

_"Fine! These little kids were trying to_ eat _us and you wouldn't even try to help me. You were just crying and yelling, 'no, no, don't eat me! Eat her! Eat her!'"_

_"Well, eh…I'm sorry. And If a bunch of little kids ever do try to eat us, I promise to…well, why shouldn't they eat you first?"_

_"Robbie!" Cat cried slapping his shoulder._

_"I wanna live." The boy started as Tori and Andre sat down with them. "There's things I've never tried. Things I really, really, really wanna do."_

_"What do you really, really, _really_ wanna do?" Tori asked._

_"Uh, ride a pony." He said obviously, "take a cooking class…" noticing the looks the girls were giving him he said, "other things."_

_As Andre took out his lunch Cat eyed it before asking, "just ice cream?"_

_"Uh huh." The boy said._

_"That's what you're gonna eat for lunch?" Robbie pointed to the tub._

_"Nope." Andre told them opening it up, "it's been in my locker all day so…I'm gonna _drink _it." He said before taking a big gulp._

_"Why?" Cat wondered as they watched him._

_"Cause I wanna meet Ke$ha." He explained before reaching into his ice cream cup. They nodded although they weren't quite sure what he meant. He sucked off the excess ice cream from a round letter plaque before saying, "aw, dang it!"_

_"Ke$ha's not in there?" Tori asked._

_"No," Andre growled, "I got another stupid K!" He flung the thing behind himself and Cat watched as it smacked Sinjin in the face before landing on his tray._

_"Oh, i-is this about that contest?" Robbie wondered._

_"What?" Tori asked._

_"Ke$ha's doing this thing with Lickter's ice cream." Robbie told them._

_"See, there's a letter at the bottom of every pint. You either get a K an E an S an H or an A."_

_"And if you find the letters that spell Ke$ha, you get a private concert."_

_"From Ke$ha?" Tori asked._

_"Yup."_

_"So far this week, I've eaten 11 pints of ice cream an all I've gotten are 11 K's…Ahh!" He hurled the ice cream tub over his shoulder and it landed on Sinjin's tray._

_"Robbie let a bunch of little kids eat me." Cat told him._

_"It's not my fault if dream children find you delicious." The boy replied gathering his things and walking away. "Hey, Trina." He greeted as they passed._

_"I don't talk to you." The girl replied before stopping at their table, "hey, Tori….I need your opinion."_

_"On?"_

_"Well, let's say a person made a deal with someone?" Trina started._

_"What kind of deal?" Andre asked._

_"You know, like, they promised to do something. Should that person have to keep their word?"_

_"Yeah." Tori said, "a deal's a deal."_

_"Even if it was like ten years ago?" Trina wondered._

_"Yes." Tori shrugged, "you have to keep your word, no matter how long ago it was."_

_Trina grinned, "I'm so glad you feel that way, cause maybe you remember this from when you were six and I was seven." She gave her sister a paper and Cat leaned over with interest._

_"Oh, my God!" Tori smiled, "I remember this."_

_"Just read it."_

_"Oh, okay." She looked at the paper and read aloud, "when I Tori Vega am 16 years old I will be married to a handsome prince and we shall live in a magic sugar castle." She giggled._

_"That didn't happen." Andre told her._

_"I know that didn't happen." The younger Vega nodded._

_"Yeah, and read what you said you'd do if it didn't happen." Trina urged._

_"I will be Trina's assistant and do whatever she says for a whole month." Tori finished._

_"That's right!" Trina exclaimed from the seat that Robbie had earlier been in._

_"So? I wrote this when I was six." She folded the paper and set it down._

_"Yeah, and who was it who said you have to keep your word no matter how long ago it was?"_

_Cat grinned, "Martin Luther King!"_

_"No, Martin Luther King gave a speech about having a dream." Andre answered._

_"I had a dream." Cat told him, "kids ate me." The boy gave her a furrowed look._

_"Don't worry, Tori." Trina smiled, "I'm not gonna be unreasonable."_

_Tori chuckled, "will you guys tell her she's being ridiculous?"_

_"Well, you did make a deal."_

_Cat agreed, "you did say a person should keep her word."_

_"Thank you Tori's friends." Trina smiled as Tori looked a little astonished. "Now, uh," Trina continued, pulling a paper from her bag. "Here's a list of things you need to do for me."_

_"But I don't-"_

_"I'll have another list for you in the morning…boo-bye!"_

_Tori looked at the paper in disgust, "I have to pluck her toe hair!"_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Cat looked at her girlfriend, "you're gonna like it."<p>

Jade frowned, "oh, yeah sure."

"Just watch." She said clicking play. "This is what we did."

_Tori clicked on the camera as Cat played an instrument. Tori and Cat then shared a look and Tori laughed, "okay, okay."_

_Cat giggled._

_"Okay." Vega said again, "we need to be serious."_

_"Yeah. Serious." She then laughed again._

_"Need to be serious." Tori squinted at the camera._

_"Okay," Cat put her instrument down as Tori said, "All right."_

_"Uhh." Cat made a face and shook her head before she and Tori laughed, "okay, I wanna start over…not for me."_

_"No! There are no do over's."_

_"No do over's?" The redhead asked._

_Tori shook her head, "no do over's." She smiled, as Cat picked the thing up again. "Uh-uh, nope not now." She laughed, putting her hands on her hips, "not ever." She played with her red die, "it's three o'clock in the morning."_

_"A.M.!" Cat screamed. "Whoo!"_

"I'm not enjoying this." Jade looked at her.

Cat rolled her eyes, "oh, just watch it." She pointed to her video. Jade seemed a little bitter because Cat had spent the other night at Tori's house and not at hers because Tori had wanted to do that _Funny Nugget Show _and that was what they were watching right now. The first episode.

_"This is Cat Valentine." Cat said into the vintage telephone that looked like an airplane. "Do you wanna say hi to my pretty friend Tori Vega?"_

_"You're not talking to anyone." Tori objected._

_Cat looked at her, the phone still to her ear, "shh!" Cat grinned, "I'm playing a joke on you, I'm playing a joke on you!"_

_Tori laughed._

"Okay, you called her pretty." Jade frowned.

Cat giggled, "Come on, Jade it's nothing…it was really late and we were really wired up on hot chocolate and sugar and I was just having fun."

"With Tori."

"She's my friend." Cat replied with a frown of her own. "You really have jealousy issues." She mumbled.

Jade's eyes snapped to her, "what did you say to me?"

_In the video Tori started playing with the instrument, "you're gonna choke me!" She laughed as Cat controlled part of it. Cat started laughing too hard she fell from her chair. "Solo time." Tori said as Cat stood up and ran around the kitchen island. "Tori's orchestra, take one." Cat laughed taking her seat once again. "That was good." Tori finished before the video ended._

"I didn't like it." Jade finally said.

"Oh, come on." Cat frowned, "not even a little bit?"

"No."

Cat gasped, "then why did you smile when I was the one talking!"

"_The Funny Nugget Show_?" Jade said, "what kind of show name is that anyway?"

"You totally liked it." Cat laughed.

"No." Jade argued, "no, I liked you…not the show…I _loved_ you."

"Oh, my phone!" Cat gasped grabbing the device from her pocket.

Jade sat up with her, "if it's your 'pretty friend' Tori Vega asking you to film another segment tell her never again."

Cat rolled her eyes standing up from her spot on Jade's bed, "it is Tori." She said reading the text, "but she's asking for us to help her with the ice cream thing."

Jade frowned, "what ice cream thing?"

"Lickter's ice cream. The Ke$ha contest." Cat told her. "You heard about it, right?"

Jade noticed she was putting her shoes on. "Well, yeah…but we just got home from school like ten minutes ago." She looked at the clock on her wall, "I thought we were going to dinner tonight?"

Cat smiled slipping her phone back into her pocket, "don't you want to meet Ke$ha?"

Jade grabbed her boots as Cat handed them to her, "I think I'd rather go on a date with you." She mumbled lacing up her own boots.

"It'll be fun." Cat said, "plus you get to eat ice cream."

"Yay!" Jade feigned happiness before standing up, "fine…but you've been warned, I might end up being bitter."

"Okay." Cat said before wrapping her arms around Jade's waist, "maybe this'll make you feel a little less bitter?" She then leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend deeply. When she pulled away she examined Jade's face. The girl shrugged. Cat rolled her eyes, "come on, Jadey…you know I love you."

"Yes, that's exactly why you're torturing me by making me spend my afternoon searching pints of ice cream for hidden letters with your 'pretty friend' Tori Vega."

"You're grouchy!" Cat replied grabbing her hand and closing Jade's laptop, "come now!"

* * *

><p><em>"Uh, K!" Tori hollered out as she got her letter.<em>

_"K." Andre replied with his own._

_Beck licked his off before reading, "A?"_

_"K." Cat followed._

_"A." Robbie sighed._

_"Okay, we're never gonna spell Ke$ha." Jade said from her seat beside Beck on one of the couches._

_"Why are there so many K's and A's?" Robbie asked._

_"I don't know." Tori said, "but we'd be doing great if we were trying to win a private concert from AkaAkaAkaAk."_

_"I guess they gotta make some letters hard to find or everyone could win." Andre said._

_"I'm sick of this." Jade said. "Ice cream reminds me of my childhood!" She frowned._

_Cat looked from her spot on the second couch over to her, "you didn't have a happy childhood?"_

_"My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the puzzle."_

_"You know," Beck stated, "you don't have to help."_

_"Don't mess with me!" Jade mumbled._

_"What?" The boy asked._

_"But," Tori said, "if we win and Ke$ha does do a private concert here, only the people who help find the letters get_ to _come."_

_"Only the people who help find the letters get to come!" Jade mocked._

_"I don't talk like that!" She licked off her letter and screamed, "E!" Tori then raised up her letter in triumph, "I found an E!"_

_"Hey!" Everyone cried. Andre hopped over to her, "okay, okay, let's put it on the thing!" Tori followed his orders, putting it with the other two letters, "yeah!" They went to clap their hands but froze mid way, "ooh," Andre stopped, "with ice cream."_

_"Actually," Tori said with him, "my hands are sticky, um…" They then bumped their elbows before Andre did a little dance."_

_"Hey where are you going?" Tori asked Robbie as he carried his bucket of ice cream._

_"I don't think we should waste all this ice cream, so I'm gonna take it to that playground on the corner and give it to some little kids." The boy replied._

_Beck eyed him, "uh, I don't know how kids mothers are gonna feel about a strange guy handing out ice-"_

_"Let him do it." Jade interrupted._

_Her boyfriend looked at her, "that's it, you're a terrible influ-"_

_"Let him do it! Just let him do it." Jade argued._

_"You're a terrible influence," he repeated._

_"Let him do it!"_

_"Good luck!" Beck finally stated looking at the boy with a small smile._

_As Robbie left Andre smiled, "okay, people! We find us an S and an H and we got ourselves a private Ke$ha concert."_

_"And my freedom from Trina." Tori added._

_"Nice!" Beck agreed as Cat cheered._

_"Whatever." Jade said scooping her ice cream out._

_"K!" Andre said._

_"Uh, A."_

_"A."_

_"K," Beck said._

_Cat smiled, "A."_

As the group continued sifting through the ice cream, calling out the letters at the bottom their excitement slowly died down. "A." Tori repeated. Andre sighed scooping out another bit of his own frozen treat, "uh, K." Cat took a bite of her ice cream, leaning back against the couch. Jade shot her a look from across the room, rolling her eyes, causing Cat to giggle. No one thought anything of it though, as they were used to Cat's random outburst of giggling.

"K!" Beck sighed.

"Uh," Jade squinted, looking into the tub, "E."

"A." Cat smiled.

"Quick break." Tori groaned.

Cat immediately jumped up, "if we don't get the other two letters soon, I might cry." She mumbled stepping into the kitchen, "Tori, can I have some water?" The Vega gave her a silent nod as Jade made her way over to the redhead. Cat pulled a bottle from the fridge and quickly took a drink. "Hey, you." She greeted her girlfriend with a sly smile as Tori and Andre joined Beck for a quick conversation.

Jade smiled, "having fun yet?" She reached out and took the water as Cat slipped it into her hand.

"I am." Cat nodded, "well, I was."

Jade laughed, "well, this is pointless." She took a sip from the bottle. "I don't even think we actually had a real chance at winning."

"I don't think you believe that." Cat replied taking her hand, "if you did you wouldn't be helping in the first place."

"Well, I don't want to." Jade admitted, "I already told you, I'd much rather be out to dinner with you."

At that Cat smiled, "we're gonna win it."

"Break's over!" Tori called, interrupting their discussion, Cat quickly let go of Jade's hand before she sat at the table. Jade walked over to the counter while Andre and Tori took the couches. Beck joined Jade, "I'm heading out to get more ice cream." He told her with a smile. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Cat was looking toward them, as were Andre and Tori so he leaned forward and kissed the girls' cheek. Cat wasn't exactly happy about it but she knew that he wouldn't have done it if Andre and Tori weren't looking that way. Jade gave a simple nod before Beck took his keys and made his way to the door. Jade sent Cat a wink before she picked up the remaining pint of ice cream and started scooping it out. Cat in turn turned to her own with a smirk gracing her lips.

_"K." Cat said her voice sounding less optimistic than it had been earlier._

_"K." Andre said._

_"A." Jade told them, fishing through her own pint._

_"K."_

_"K." Cat said again._

_"Okay. This is actually causing me pain." Jade told them. "And not the good kind."_

_"All we need is an S and an H." Andre cried before he looked toward the ceiling, "is that so much to ask?"_

_"I'm out of ice cream." Cat shared._

_"Uh, me too." Tori agreed._

_"Beck will be back with more soon." Jade said as she looked at her phone._

_Just then Robbie came inside looking as though he had just been mauled. "Robbie, what happened?" Tori asked, concern lacing her voice._

_"I went to the playground. I got off my bike and I yelled, 'hey kids, who wants some free ice cream!' And then their mothers chased me into an alley and beat me with sticks!" He flopped onto the couch beside Tori._

_"Sticks?" Cat asked as Jade laughed._

_"One big mom stepped on my neck!"_

_"You gotta love big moms." The gothic-like girl grinned._

_"Hey." Beck greeted as he came back inside._

_"Where's the ice cream?" Andre asked._

_"Yeah, didn't you get more?"_

_"Nope. Check Ke$ha's last update."_

_They each pulled out their phones and looked up Ke$ha's update. As they read the words, Tori shared the news aloud, "'Congrats to the dude in Northridge who found all the letters and spelled out Ke$ha. Thanks for playing. Ke$ha later.'"_

_"Contest over." Andre said putting his phone away._

_"Great!" Jade yelled, "I spent nine hours of my life violating pints of ice cream for nothing!"_

_"Well, I got stick beat by vicious mothers!"_

_"I hate everything." Tori cried._

_"Uh!" Cat hopped up from her seat in the kitchen and walked over to Tori, "don't be sad." She reached for her shoulders._

_"I am sad!" Tori cried pushing away. "Cause I didn't marry a prince and I don't live in a magic sugar castle and now we can't win the Ke$ha concert which means that I gotta keep being Trina's stupid assistant for 28 more days!"_

_"That's so sad." Cat mumbled._

_"Come on, it's okay." Andre tried, "maybe, maybe Trina will just forget about it."_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Tori Vega," The girl appeared onto the screen of the laptop. "And I'm here to talk about a problem that everyone needs to be aware of."<em>

_The screen changed and Andre was now standing inside, "A problem."_

_Cat appeared next, "A problem that that everyone…"_

_"Needs to be…" Beck continued._

_Trina appeared saying, "aware..."_

_And Jade finished saying, "of."_

_Robbie then started their next sentence, "we're talking about…"_

_"People who become briefly terrified." Tori informed._

_Cat shook her head, "people who become briefly terrified."_

_"Often for no reason at all."_

_"A person will be talking."_

_"Maybe just telling you a story." Trina shrugged._

_"Or asking you a simple question." Jade informed. "And as-Oh!" She screamed clutching her chest, "oh, my God! No please! Why!" She paused taking a breath looking slightly embarrassed, "and then…and then that happens."_

_"Maybe someone you know has this problem." Trina stated, "a friend, a relative, maybe a-Ahh!" She looked around, "Quit it! Stop that! Ahh!…Stop! Oh!" She turned back to the camera, "I'm sorry."_

_"My little sister doesn't have the problem." Andre explained, "but sometimes I-Ahh!" He jumped around, "oh! So crazy!" He tore his back pack off. "Ah!" He flung himself down in fear before standing back up, "don't judge me."_

_"I was at a movie with a guy I really liked." Tori said, "and he asked me if I-Ahh!" She jumped around, "ah! Stop it! Stop that! Ah! Oh my…" She heaved in a breath looking at the camera, "wanted popcorn."_

_The screen turned to Beck, "you could be petting a puppy." The boy said, "just like, hey there! You're a cute little puppy aren't you." He was smiling, "yes you-Ahh!" He looked behind him, "oh! Oh!" He then straightened up, "puppies don't like that."_

_"But together we can make a difference." Trina said, "just call 1-800-36-Ahh! 7-Ahh! Don't, Ahh! Stop!…59."_

_"And if you're ever out in public." Jade said, "and you notice someone who seems to be-Ohh! Oh, my God! So many freaks! So many freaks!…Try not to laugh."_

_"There's nothing funny about becoming suddenly terrif-Ahh! No Hurting!" Robbie cried falling to his knees a bit. "No hurting!" He slowly stood back up, "please! No hurting, no-Ahh!…" He straightened up, "fied."_

_"Frankly, I wish my little sister had the problem instead of me cause I-Not my mama! Oh, not my mama!"_

_Cat smiled, "So give generously, and maybe one day-Ahh!" She jumped forward running toward the camera, "oh, my God! Why! Ahh!"_

_"There's also a website. Go to w w w. !Ahh!.com. Thank-Ahh! You." Trina finished._

"I just can't…" Cat shook her head laughing, "it's just too much. It looks so good all edited together." She smiled, As the video ended, "who did it?"

"Beck, but young Vega uploaded it." Jade finished with a smile, "see, now this is a video I can watch." She smiled, "it's got three totally awesome people and one who's okay…then the other three…well, they-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Cat warned with a smirk.

"Oh, come on." Jade laughed closing out of the video. New Public Service Announcement! "You know I'm not really saying that Robbie, Trina and Tori are…no," She shook her head, "I can't even finish that sentence I totally meant what I was gonna say."

Cat rolled her eyes, "you are terrible sometimes."

"Hey, you love me." Jade smirked, leaning over and kissing Cat's cheek.

"Yeah." The girl mumbled within a smile. "I really do."

* * *

><p>When she re-entered the school on Monday afternoon, Cat was stopped by Sinjin who was standing on the staircase with a few other students. She reluctantly stopped even though her girlfriend was only a short distance away with Tori and Beck at Vega's locker. "What's up?" She wondered looking toward the lanky boy.<p>

"Look what I found on Splashface." He said clicking into a video.

As Cat watched the screen, Ke$ha appeared and explained that the guy in Northridge faked winning the competition and the contest was back on. She immediately brightened up._ "Hey, Tori, come see this!" She called out._

_"Oh, what?" The girl asked jogging over to her, Jade and Beck followed closely behind._

_Cat giggled, "play it again."_

_"Kay, kay." Sinjin agreed clicking play._

_"So," Ke$ha started in her video, "turns out the dude from Northridge said he won the Lickter's ice cream contest, he faked it. Yeah. Guy's a loser. Anyway contest…back on, get it. Ke$ha out!"_

_Tori smiled, "I can still win the contest."_

_"Run for it Tori." Sinjin told her, "run straight home and don't stop until you get there."_

_"Right!" The girl agreed before she took off out of the school._

"We should help, right?" Cat said looking between Jade and Beck who were both staring at the door in Tori's departure.

"Uh, yeah." Beck nodded.

While Jade said, "definitely."

Sinjin smiled, "uh, Jade, since I found the video, I was kind of hoping that maybe I cou-"

"No!" The raven haired girl shook her head grabbing Beck's hand and stepping around the group. She grabbed Cat's hand as well, "someone text Andre…and Robbie if you must."

"Got it." Beck informed as they made their way toward the door.

They arrived at Tori's house soon enough, finding the girl had already restocked on ice cream. Jade made a beeline to the kitchen and started on the ice cream that was on the island and Beck took over what was settled on the counter. Cat took one of the couches as Robbie took the other and Andre and Tori sat down at the tables. "We can do this." Tori said, "just two more letters."

_"K." Andre said, finishing off his current pint._

_"A!"_

_"A."_

_"A." Beck echoed._

_Cat pulled hers from her tub, "H." She said as she brushed it off._

_"K." Rex said from his spot beside Robbie._

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Tori paused, "Cat what'd you say?"_

_The girl looked at her, "when?"_

_"Just a second ago."_

_"I said when." She smiled._

_Tori rolled her eyes, "no, before that."_

_Cat looked at the letter, "oh, I said H."_

_"What!" Tori and Beck hollered while Andre asked, "H?"_

_"Cat!" Jade cheered leaping from the island as they all ran over to her cheering and smiling._

_"She's got it!" Robbie said, "she's got it! She's got it!"_

_"Oh, I feel so loved." Cat smiled._

_Tori took the letter with a smile, "here it is. Here_

_it is."_

_"Oh!"_

_"Yes!"_

_Andre ran up and placed it with the other letters. "Ke-ha!" He yelled._

_"Ke-ha!" They echoed, "Ke-ha!"_

_"All right. All right. Let's find the S before somebody else does." Tori said._

_They all agreed before turning back to their ice cream. "Uh, A!" Jade hollered._

_"A."_

_"K!"_

_"K!" Cat followed._

_Once again their enthusiasm dies down and they once again ended up moving around again. "E." Jade mumbled from her spot beside the piano, as she laid on the floor. She set her ice cream down._

_"A." Robbie muttered, from the couch._

_"H."_

_"K."_

_They all stopped from disappointment, aside from Tori who was muttering incoherently in the kitchen at the table as she scooped through the tubs. "Hey, uh, Tori." Andre walked over to her, "Tori, Tori!"_

_"What!" She spun to him and ice cream flicked from the spoon in her hand to his face. "What, what! I gotta find the S!"_

_"Why don't you take a little break?" The boy said taking the spoon from her._

_"No. No. I gotta find the S! I don't wanna be Trina's assistant anymore. I-I just need the S to spell Ke$ha. Where is the S?" She cried clinging onto him._

_"I don't know, baby." Andre hugged her, "I just don't know."_

_"Hey, you guys." Robbie interrupted._

_"What? What?"_

_"S'up?"_

_"The letter that we found the most of is K, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And what ice cream flavors have we searched the most?" He asked._

_"Uh." Tori grabbed the paper from the table, "Beach Bunny Blitz, Blueberry Pecan and Creamy Cowboy Crunch."_

_"Aw," Robbie nodded, "which according to the Licker's website are their three most popular flavors."_

_Jade nodded, "so, if they put the easiest to find letters in the most popular flavors of ice cream then-"_

_Andre continued saying, "They probably put the hardest to find letters-"_

_"The S!" Tori cried, slapping his chest._

_The boy nodded, catching her hands, "the S."_

_"In their least popular flavors." Beck finished._

_"What's the least popular flavor of Lickter's ice cream?" Tori called running to the couch._

_"Uh, I don't like being hollered at." Robbie said._

_"Relax! Relax, relax!" Beck said as he and Andre stopped Tori from attaching the nerdy boy as she tried to jump the couch. "Chill, chill."_

_"Just tap your Pearpad and tell us the least popular flavor." Andre demanded._

_"All right. All right, it's um." He paused searching the pad, "Funky Nut Blast?"_

_"I've never even heard of that." Beck said._

_"Me either."_

_"Well, it has to exist somewhere." Tori snapped._

_"Oh, it does." Cat said. Jade looked at her as she came down from the stairs, "it's my brothers favorite, so my mom buys it for him and puts his special medicine in it."_

_"Well, where do we buy Funky Nut Blast?"_

_"We get it at the Handy Quick in Calaveras."_

_"Drive me there." Tori looked at Andre._

_"Let's go."_

_"I'm going." Jade stood up._

_Hearing that Cat smiled, "Can I come?"_

_"I don't care." Tori said as they ran to the door, "come on."_

The drive to the store consisted of Cat and Jade quietly whispering back and forth to each other as they held hands in the backseat, while Andre drove and tried to keep Tori's crazy panic to a minimum as she kept whispering, "Funky Nut Blast," over and over to her self as well as, "I hope there's some there," followed many times with a, "gotta find the S."

_"Okay, okay hurry!" They yelled as they rushed into the building getting a weird look from the cashier as well as a few customers in the place._

_"Come on!"_

_They were all screaming, as they ran to the freezers in the back, "okay, uh."_

_"Funky Nut Blast!" Tori cheered grabbing the ice cream and stopping their search. They all turned to her. "Go pay for it!" She demanded._

_"Kay kay!" Cat said running to the cashier. She quickly paid for the ice cream looking back to her friends._

_"Okay, okay!" The ice cream fell out_

_"Is there an S?" Jade asked as Tori grabbed the letter._

_"No, it's just a dumb H!" She threw it down as Jade looked in the freezer._

_"Well maybe there's another pint?"_

_"No, there's not." Jade said closing the door, "that was the only Funky Nut Blast."_

_Cat walked back over to them and Tori made a strangled cry as she sunk down to the floor._

_"Tori." Andre said._

_"Tori." Jade looked surprised, "what are you doing?"_

_"We're in public." Andre added._

_Cat looked toward the counter, seeing a boy with the ice cream, "hey, that boy over there is eating Funky Nut Blast!"_

_"Okay!" Tori cried, hopping up._

_"I'll get him." Jade said as they all ran over to him with smiles._

_"Hi." Andre greeted._

_"Hello." Tori smiled at him._

_"Hey." The young boy replied._

_"U, what'cha eating there?"_

_"Funky Nut Blast."_

_"Oh." Tori smiled again, "can we have it?"_

_"Get out of here."_

_"We'll give you thirty bucks for it." Jade told him._

_"Deal." He said. Tori bean clapping as she laughed._

_"Yay! Now we can win the contest and meet Ke$ha!"_

_"No!" Tori yelled._

_"Cat!" Andre joined her._

_Jade however called, "shut your mouth!"_

_"Whaty?" She wondered._

_"This what you want?" They boy asked holding up the letter plaque._

_"Yes!"_

_"Please!"_

_"I'll give it to you." Tori screamed, "if…"_

_"Aw!"_

_Andre frowned, "what do you want."_

_The boy shrugged, "To come to the private concert."_

_"Fine."_

_"Okay."_

_The boy wasn't finished though, "and…I wanna kiss you." He pointed to Tori._

_"What?"_

_"And her." He then pointed to Cat, who giggled flipping her hair a little. "And uh…the freaky one." As he pointed to Jade, Cat frowned as _her girlfriend _gasped, "what!"_

_As the boy eyed Andre the dark skinned boy said, "you better stop there."_

"Okay," Tori nodded, "all right…" She held out her hand, "give us the plaque first." Cat looked at Tori, "what are you doing?" The Vega girl ignored her as she stared at the younger boy. "come on, hand it over." Jade shook her head, "Tori, I'm not letting-"

"Give it."

The boy smiled, "give me your phone so you can call me for the concert." After a moment he slipped the plaque into her hand as she gave him the phone.

"Yes!" Tori cheered kissing the letter and practically hugging it with a huge grin.

"Tori!" Cat gasped along with Jade.

"Just chill, down." Andre said looking between the two.

"Now." The blonde boy turned to Jade after handing Tori her phone, "thirty bucks?"

Jade frowned, "no."

"But you said-"

"If you're kissing me, you're not getting my money."

The boy objected, "I gave you the letter."

"Yeah," Jade agreed, "and if you really wanted the money you would've gotten it before you gave her the letter." She smiled wickedly, "we'll see you at the concert."

The boy stared at her with a frown before the teenagers made their way out of the building and back to Tori's house to put all the letters together and officially win the contest.

* * *

><p><em>'This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!<em>  
><em>Blow-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>(This place about to)<em>

_Now what? What? We're taking control_  
><em>We get what we want<em>  
><em>We do what you don't<em>  
><em>Dirt and glitter cover the floor<em>  
><em>We're pretty and sick<em>  
><em>We're young and we're bored<em>  
><em>It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out<em>  
><em>(This place about to)<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around<em>

_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_  
><em>Blow-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>This place about to blow…'<em>

_As the song ended Cat ran over to join Tori and Jade._

_"Ke$ha, that was so great." Trina giggled, "you totally rocked our home."_

_"Thanks." The singer smiled._

_"Wanna come upstairs and see my room?"_

_"No." Ke$ha replied as Trina pulled her away._

_"Come on!"_

_"Uh, dude." The little boy said joining the girls who were watching Ke$ha being pulled upstairs._

_"Uh, what?" Tori asked._

_"You and those two chicks owe me some lips."_

_Cat giggled. "Okay," Tori said, "but uh, let's go somewhere more private."_

_"Good call."_

_Tori grabbed his hand, "come with me."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Jade and Cat smiled, following behind. "And now, I'll just open this door," Tori continued, she smiled as they boy said, "cool." As the boy stepped outside Tori quickly closed the door and locked him outside._

_"Hey!" The kid objected._

_"Kiss the shrub." She said before she Cat and Jade walked away._

_"Wait!" Trina hollered as Ke$ha ran back down stairs. "Wait!"_

_"No, you're weird." The singer replied._

_"Trina!" Tori stopped the girl, "Ke$ha, I am so sorry about her."_

_"Is she your sister?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I'm sorry for you."_

_"Everyone is."_

_Ke$ha then asked, "are those real cheekbones." She poked for emphasis._

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey!" Trina gasped, "that little boy got locked out." She then ran toward the door._

_"No!" Cat and Jade objected._

_"Trina don't." Jade continued._

_"Do not open that door," Tori told her sister, "Get back here, Trina!"_

_The older Vega didn't listen, instead she opened the door, "oh, what's wrong little guy?"_

_The boy pointed to Cat, Jade and Tori, "those girls promised to kiss me and didn't."_

_Tori and Jade rolled their eyes as Cat frowned._

_"Oh, well, you could give me a little kiss." Trina told him leaning down and puckering her lips._

_"Gross." He replied before walking back outside._

* * *

><p><strong>So just FYI if you didn't already know I did use the real theSlap videos; The Funny Nugget Show episode one and then the New Public Service Announcement! Because I haven't used Slap videos for a while...<strong>

**...Please let me know what you think about this chapter, and thanks for reading!**


	30. Prom Wrecker

**Again I thank you for your continuous support and reviews! Over 200 that's so awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you talk to your brother yet?<strong>  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

That was the text that woke Cat up in the morning, the other day Jade had gotten permission to put on her one act play _Clowns Don't Bounce _outside in the Asphalt Cafe this coming Saturday. And Cat being the nice and awesome girlfriend that she was had volunteered to help get Jade the props that she needed. So she of course enlisted the help of her brother.

Cat squinted at the text before looking at the clock, it was almost time to get ready for school.

**Yeah, he says he's working on it.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

The redhead slipped out of her bed before heading to the bathroom to take her shower, it only took her fifteen minutes to finish up in the bathroom, when she reached her room again she quickly got dressed before checking her phone.

**Want me to pick you up?**  
><strong>-Jade<strong>

Cat smiled before sending her next message, she was happy that she was one of the lucky people, getting to see Jade's nice side.

**No, my brother's going to take me.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

Once her brother dropped her off at the school Cat sent a quick text to Jade telling her she was there before walking into the building. _Cat saw Tori peeking around the corner by the lockers so she decided to see what she was doing. "Hi." _

_Tori looked at her, "shh! Not now, look!" She pulled Cat over so she could be hidden as well and they both peeked around the corner. Cat looked toward the other end of the hallway and saw Andre making out with a girl beside Jade's locker. "Whoa daddy." Cat said._

_"Andre's been working on his new little girlfriend over there for like ten minutes."_

_They watched as Andre pulled away and started speaking to the girl before she pulled him back to kiss again._

_Cat turned to Tori smiling and saw Jade walk up behind them they laughed._

_"Hey, is Andre trying to swallow that girl?" Jade asked._

_"No." Cat said, "I-I think they're just kissing."_

_As Andre pulled away again Tori gasped, "oh, here he comes, here he comes." She grabbed Cat's arm, "don't let him know we were watching him!"_

_"S'up?" Andre smiled joining the girls._

_"Nothing."_

_"Not a thing." Jade added._

_Cat however smiled saying, "we were not watching you kiss that girl."_

_"Ah, Cat!" Tori groaned._

_"It's all right." Andre said. "Hope you all enjoyed the show." He chuckled before Cat's phone went off._

_"Oh, it's my brother."_

_Jade gasped , "did he get the stuff?"_

_"Yeah." She turned to her reading her phone, "he says he got you the clown costume, the power drill and 12 gallons of blood."_

_Jade smiled, "wow! Where'd he find 12 gallons of fake blood?"_

_"You wanted fake blood?" Jade's smile faded, "I'll go call my brother." Cat_ _said typing on her phone as she walked away._

After dialing the number Cat put the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing. When her brother answered with a, "hello?" Cat cleared her throat. "Cat?"

"Yeah, um…J-Jade wanted fake blood."

"Fake blood?"

"Yeah."

Her brother sighed, "well, why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I didn't…I don't know…what'd you do?"

"I didn't kill anybody if that's what you're thinking."

"O-okay."

"It's from the hospital." He sighed, "I'll look for fake blood."

"Thanks."

Cat hung the phone up before turning around to find her friends, but they had all parted so she decided to head to class. When she reached Sikowitz's room she took a seat beside her girlfriend, "he took it from the hospital." She said. Jade turned to her before saying, "and?" Cat shrugged, "I don't' know what he's going to do with it, but he said he'd find some fake blood now."

Jade smiled, "well I appreciate it."

"I know." Cat grinned laying her head to rest on Jade's shoulder.

As the classroom filled up, Cat adjusted in her seat but she was sure not to remove her head from Jade's shoulder. As the students began sitting down Cat was happy to see that no one gave a second glance to Cat's head resting on Jade's shoulder, they probably all assumed that Jade wasn't in the mood for fending off Cat while Beck wasn't around.

But Cat knew better.

* * *

><p>The rest of school went by quickly enough for Cat to enjoy, so by the time the last bell rang she was dashing down the hall. "Cat!" Tori called out to her halting her movements, "oh, hey, Tori." She smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.<p>

"Hi." Tori said, "I wanted to run something by you."

"Okay."

"Well, I was talking to Jade and Andre earlier and Jade told me that Hollywood Arts doesn't have a prom."

"Ooh, I love Proms." Cat said, "My brother told me about the one in his school, he ended up with a nasty headache the next morning, but he told me it was fun…plus proms have always seemed cool, well you know except for the people in the movie _Prom Night_, I'm sure they didn't' think it was that cool."

Tori nodded, "…uh, yeah, sure…okay, so I was thinking about talking to Sikowitz about giving Hollywood Arts a prom because he's the head of student activities."

"Yeah, do that!" Cat nodded, "I'd love to have a prom."

Tori smiled, "awesome, okay."

Cat saw Jade walk up to her locker so she bid Tori goodbye before walking up to her girl, "hey, you." She greeted.

Jade gave her a smile," hi."

"So why didn't you tell me that you and Tori talked about prom?" Cat asked when Jade shut her locker and they made their way toward the parking lot.

"Well, it wasn't a long conversation." Jade shrugged, "also it wasn't very important. She asked when our prom was and I told her we didn't have one."

"Oh." When they reached Jade's car Cat hopped into the passenger side. When they were both settled in Cat looked at her, "can we hang out today?" They hadn't actually had time to hang out just the two of them for a few days now and Cat was really wanting to.

"No." Jade frowned, "I have to work on my props for the performance this Saturday, and I have a chat with Beck online tonight."

"Oh."

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow night?" Jade asked hopefully.

The redhead nodded, "yeah, maybe."

Jade dropped cat off with a kiss on the cheek, it would have been on her lips if Cat hadn't turned to the side. She ignored Jade's hurt and confused expression as the left the vehicle and made her way inside.

"Hey, Cat," her mother greeted, stepping over to the doorway as she looped an earring in her ear, "how was school, honey?"

"It was fine." Cat dropped her bag beside the door before making her way into the kitchen, she could hear her mother's footsteps behind her as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I'm going to the mall today, " her mother informed, "Bed, Bath and Yonder, I've got to get some new sheets for my bed and because of your brother we need new towels."

Cat ignored the comment about her brother and nodded, "all right." She took a drink of her water as her mother asked if she wanted to come along. "Yeah, sure."

Cat didn't really live very far from the mall so it wasn't really a long ride and once they arrived they made their way straight toward Bed, Bath and Yonder. Her mother tried making small talk on the walk to the store, but she was mostly asking why Cat wasn't hanging out with Jade lately and Cat really didn't want to go into detail.

In all honesty, she was getting fed up with being with Jade. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with her anymore because of course she did. She loved her. But she still felt like they were sneaking around. It wasn't that she wanted everyone to know that Jade was with her or anything it just felt like she was still sharing Jade with Beck. This whole week she'd been talking to Beck through her phone or texting him, telling him about her performance this weekend and she'd practically been ignoring Cat; her girlfriend.

"Hey." A voice snapped her out of her daze, she hadn't even realized she'd reached the store yet, nor had she realized her mother had left her side. She looked around seeing a handsome boy wearing the store uniform. "Hi." She greeted with a giggle.

He smiled, "I couldn't help but see you standing over here," he said pointing toward the sheets, "you seem mesmerized, you see something you like?"

She shrugged, "oh, I was just looking."

He nodded, "yeah, well, let me know if I can give the pretty lady any help, would you?"

The 'pretty lady' comment made Cat grin, "I will, thank you."

"My name's Tug, by the way." He pointed to the tag on his uniform.

"Tug?" She asked.

"It's better than pull."

Cat giggled, "yeah…I'm Cat." She told him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Tug smiled.

"Yeah, you too." Cat waved as the boy turned away to return to work.

Cat met up with her mother a few minutes later and helped her carry their things up to the cashier to ring them up. As her mother paid for the stuff Cat turned toward the door where Tug was holding the door open for another worker who was helping someone carry something out.

"Thanks Tug," the guy called.

"No problem." The boy smiled.

Cat walked over to him with a smile, "hi, again!"

"Hey." He smiled, sticking his hand in his pocket, "I was actually hoping I'd run into you again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He pulled out his cell phone, "I was wondering if maybe I could get your phone number?"

Cat thought it over for a moment, there wouldn't really be any problem giving him her number would there? It's not like she's actually dating him or anything, not even flirting…Just giving him her number. She grabbed the phone from him and quickly typed her number in, "text me sometime." She grinned as her mom walked over to her.

"Cat, honey, who's this?"

"This is Tug." Cat said, "he works here."

"Hi." Tug greeted.

"Hi." Her mother replied before she grabbed Cat's arm, "come on sweetie we should go." As Cat was pulled outside her mother looked at him, "what exactly was that?"

"What?" Cat asked as they reached the car.

"The thing with the boy, "I thought that you and Jade-"

"Stop." Cat warned, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Cat honey, I just-"

"Mom, please?" The girl pleaded as they got situated to go.

"Okay." Her mother nodded, "I'll drop it, but…Cat if you're having problems you'd talk to me right?"

"Yes." Cat nodded, "but I'm not, so stop asking."

"O-okay." Her mother agreed.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next day Tori called a group of students into the Blackbox theatre to discuss the prom that she had gotten permission to throw at the school. Among the invited kids were; Sinjin, Tori, Andre and his girlfriend which Cat still didn't know her name, Robbie, Cat and a few other people Cat didn't pay much attention to. One person she did notice missing from the group was her girlfriend.<p>

_"Okay, I created this little computer model of the Asphalt Cafe." Tori began as she messed with the laptop in front of her._

_Cat gasped, "that's where we have lunch!"_

_"Yes." Tori smiled, "I-it sure is."_

_"We gonna talk about this prom or what?" Rex asked._

_"Okay, uh," Tori said, "since you mentioned prom, a lot of people have told me they don't want Hollywood Arts to have a 'normal' prom so, the first idea I came up with is we call it…a prome. Right?"_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

_"That's really stupid." Sinjin mumbled._

_"Yeah, prome, you're a genius. Now get on with it." Rex said. "I had a burrito for lunch."_

_"Thank you Rex." Tori shook her head, "uh, now, decorations. Any ideas for a prome theme?"_

_Cat raised her hand, "okay, okay, what if-Okay." She smiled, "what if the theme was like space pirates, you know, from outer space. Oh, and there could also be kangaroo babies, yeah? Yes?" She looked to Andre and his girlfriend._

_"Look," Tori started, "we only have a few days to put this prome together so we need a simple theme."_

_"Balloons are fun." Robbie said._

_Sinjin nodded, "my father owns a rubber factory."_

_"And they have balloons?" Tori wondered._

_"Oh, yes."_

_"All right. Good. Now, um, Andre you and I will book the band which will play up here." She messed with the laptop again, "and uh-" she stood up noticing Andre wasn't paying attention. "Andre!"_

_"Hmm…yeah, yeah. rubber band, sounds good." His girlfriend pulled him back into the kiss._

_"Okay." Tori continued, "now um, next we should probably talk about-" She stopped as the door opened, "oh, hey, Jade, um, did you wanna join our-"_

_Jade raced over and slammed the laptop shut pushing the table away, "you just had to have your stupid prom this Saturday night!" She yelled._

_"We're calling it a prome because-"_

_"I was supposed to do my performance this Saturday night, now Sikowitz says I can't because you booked the Asphalt Café for your stupid prom."_

_Tori shrugged, "prome."_

_She and Jade stared at each other a moment before Jade snapped, "cancel it!"_

_"No!"_

_"N-No?" Jade leaned forward._

_"No!" Tori repeated._

_"No?"_

_"No."_

_Jade nodded, "okay. All right." She backed up, turning toward the door, "have your prome." She then faced Tori again, stopping beside Cat, "but know this, you're gonna wish you didn't." She finished before storming out of the room._

_"Andre?" Tori asked, "did you hear what she said?"_

_Andre pulled away from his girlfriend, "what'd she say?"_

_Tori's jaw dropped._

"What?" The boy asked.

"She threatened me." Tori told him.

"And?" Andre asked, "how's this different from normal Jade behavior?"

"I-I…well it's not." Tori said, "but-"

"Are we done yet?" Rex interrupted, "I've really gotta go."

Tori looked around before looking at her computer, "yeah, yeah I think Andre and I can handle the rest."

* * *

><p>"Will you go to the prome with me?" Cat asked as she and Jade sat together at the table in Jade's living room. They were doing their homework and Cat had been hoping that Jade would be the one to ask her to the prome but since it hadn't happened yet and the event was two days away she finally gave in and asked her herself. The whole week had been spent with them barely making eye contact. Jade ran from every room as soon as each class was over, trying to avoid Tori, and every time Cat tried to get her alone it never seemed to happen. But finally after a few days Jade had finally invited her over to do homework.<p>

Jade looked up from her paper and sighed, "no."

"Why?" Cat asked slightly hurt, "I think it'll be fun. I've never been to a prome before."

"It's a prom!" Jade snapped, "not a prome! What kind of name is prome anyway?"

"I think it's catchy." Cat said, "different."

"Yeah, well, I think it's stupid." Jade replied returning to her homework.

Cat eyed her girlfriend a moment before setting her pencil down, and sighing, "I wanna go."

Jade, too, put her own pencil down deciding to focus solely on Cat, "I figured we could just hang here, pop in a movie and cuddle or something."

"I don't want to cuddle." Cat said, "I-I mean I do, but I want to go to the dance…Jade this is the first event at school that's happened where we're actually together, and Beck's not here so we could actually go together."

"Cat-"

"People don't have to know we're on a date, it'll be like we're just friends."

"I get what you're saying but I don't want to go to the stupid thing okay. I don't want to go."

"Well, why not!" Cat jumped up, "I want to and we should do something's that I like to do as well, I went to that stupid movie you wanted me to go to."

"What movie?"

"_The Scissoring." _Cat replied, "I told you five times that the thing was a scary movie and I didn't want to see it, but I still went with you."

"Yeah, but this is different, you know I'm mad about my performance, that was supposed to be my night, Cat and Tori ruined it."

"Whatever." Cat stated slipping her jacket on and gathering her things.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked, a panicked look in her eyes.

"I'm going home." Cat told her. "I don't want to be around you right now."

"Cat-"

"No." She waved her hand in dismissal and made her way toward the door, "I'll see you later."

"I'll call you." Jade said.

"Don't bother." Called back, slamming the door as she exited the house.

**Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out? I kinda got something for you!**  
><strong>-Tug<strong>

Cat read the message as she laid in her room crying. She was so frustrated with Jade, why didn't the girl understand that she just wanted to spend time with her? Sure spending the night cuddling wouldn't have been so bad, but Cat really wanted to go to the prome, she'd never been to a prom before and it seemed like it'd be kind of fun.

**You could come over if you want. I'm not really up for going anywhere right now.**  
><strong>-Cat<strong>

**Awesome, I'll be right over.**  
><strong>-Tug<strong>

He had brought a giraffe. When the doorbell rang and Cat opened the door Tug was holding a stuffed giraffe. "I thought it might cheer you up." He shrugged, "I got the feeling you were a little down when I read your message." As he stepped inside closing the door behind him he followed Cat to the kitchen. "Thanks," he said when Cat slid him a soda across the island.

"You're welcome, and you're right." The girl replied.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Was it weird to talk about this with Tug? They had only met a few days ago, but they'd been talking back and forth over the phone for a while now. In all actuality Cat had wanted to talk to Jason, but the boy was busy helping his mother with something. She had initially tried texting him when she got home, she was determined to go to the prome and since Jason already knew her situation it'd probably be easier to go with him. But he had declined with an apology stating he was flying to New York to visit his sister.

Cat sighed, "it's just that there's this prom at our school, actually we're calling it a prome because it's Hollywood Arts and everything there is all fancy." She let out a dry chuckle sitting on one of the stools at the island, "anyway, I really want to go, but I don't want to go alone. I don't really have a boyfriend or anything and my best friend Jade's boyfriend Beck is out of town visiting family so I asked her if she wanted to go with me, so I wouldn't feel lonely or weird being there alone, but she said no."

Tug nodded taking a sip of his soda, "well, if it means so much to you why don't you just ask someone else?"

"There really isn't anyone else to ask. I don't want to give any guys the wrong idea, and I don't really have very many friends."

"Well, I know one guy who wouldn't get the wrong idea." Tug smiled, "and he looks pretty good in a tux."

"Who!" Cat gasped.

"Me." Tug shrugged, "that is if you want to go with me."

"Really!" Cat squealed. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Sure, let's do it." Tug laughed.

"Yay!" Cat cheered hopping over to him, "you're so awesome, Tug!" She threw her arms over his shoulders, "thank you!"

"It's an honor." The boy replied, "now listen." He grabbed the giraffe and squeezed it's middle causing it to make a noise.

Cat laughed, "oh, my God!"

"Funny, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>"Cat?" Robbie said catching up with the girl. "Cat?" He reached up and tapped her shoulder.<em>

_"Oh, hey."_

_"Uh, I-I don't know if you have a-hmm-"_

_Cat squeezed the giraffe's stomach and it made a noise causing her to laugh, "did you hear what my giraffe just said?" She laughed again, "he's so inappropriate."_

_"Uh-ha…" Robbie said, "I-uh-I don't know if maybe, you know, you wanna go to the prome with me?"_

_"Ha!" Rex said._

_"Would ya?" He asked._

_"Aw, Robbie." Cat said, "I'd love to go to the prome with you, but…another boy already asked me." She turned away._

_"Really?" He followed her, "who?"_

_Cat looked at the floor, thinking about it, "Tug."_

_"Tug?"_

_"Yeah." She said, "he goes to Burbank High. He's a football player."_

_"You never mentioned Tug before."_

_"I know." Cat said, "I just met him at the mall…he works at Bed, Bath and Yonder." Robbie nodded as Cat backed away, "thanks for asking me though."_

_"Thanks for…responding." Cat eyed him before she turned completely away._

She had thought of Robbie, he would've made a good date too if he hadn't of started feeling something for her, which she was sure he had ever since that day with the Jupiter boots. She felt kind of bad for rejecting him, but Tug had asked first, and Robbie did know about Cat's feelings for Jade and hopefully someday she'd be able to tell him about her actual relationship for the girl as well.

"Cat." Jade popped out from one of the classrooms and pulled her inside with her.

"Whoa, what are we doing?" The girl replied.

Jade shrugged, "I just wanted to talk, and I figured privately would be a little better than anywhere else."

"Oh, well, what?"

"I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you yesterday. I didn't mean to, I'm just frustrated."

"Okay."

"Listen, how about you just come over to my place tomorrow and we do the movie thing and then I'll go to the next function with you-"

"Jade!" Cat huffed out. "You don't get it do you!"

The girl backed away a little, "actually, no, I don't. Why are you so mad at me? It's just a stupid dance."

"It's not just a stupid dance." Cat stated, "you're my girlfriend, and most of the time I feel like we're only friends."

"Friends don't do what we do together, Cat."

"Maybe not." Cat said after a moment, folding her arms across her chest, "b-but I've been wanting to hang out for a while now and you've been busy with _Beck_ or with your performance and I get that _Clowns Don't Bounce _is important to you, but aren't I also?"

"Of course you are." Jade sighed. "Is this really what that's about? Cat I've done plenty of things with you. I know I've been pretty busy, but I'm still trying to find time for you."

"You shouldn't have to _find_ time for me." Cat shrugged, "I know that you and Beck are good friends, but to me it still seems like he's the one you're dating…I'm going to the prome."

"You…Cat?"

"I have to get to class." With that she left the room.

* * *

><p>Cat walked with her arm linked with Tug's into the Asphalt Café for the prome, "so this is where you go to school?" Tug asked looking around. "Pretty cool."<p>

Cat smiled looking at the hat he was wearing, "I love that you got dressed up for this...I love that hat."

"Isn't it cool?" Tug asked, "check it out." He pulled his arm away from hers and clicked a button causing the hat to light up and spin, playing a bit of music as well.

"Oh, my gosh!" Cat squeaked, "that's so awesome!"

"Yeah?" Tug smiled clicking the hat off, "want some punch?"

"Sure." Cat walked with him toward the drink bowl, as they walked down Tug looked at the ground, "Asphalt Café? This where you eat lunch?"

"Yeah."

When they reached the punch bowl Tug grabbed two glasses and gave her one of them before filling them up. "Oh, it's so good!" He chuckled after taking a drink.

"Totally." Cat agreed, "ooh, turn your hat back on! I wanna watch it spin."

Tug chuckled before he clicked it on. They joined a few people in the crowd dancing together. Cat laughed looking up at the hat, "I love it so much! It's so entertaining."

After a few dances Tug's hat began to flicker before it shut down completely, "oh, no." Cat mumbled, "I think your hat broke."

They boy took the hat from his head and examined it before he shook his head, "oh, no, I think the batteries just died."

"You could get some more if you wanted." Cat said, "there's a store right across the street."

"You wouldn't mind?" The boy wondered.

"No, go right ahead."

"Okay." Tug nodded, "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." Cat watched him walk away before she approached a couple she didn't really know them but she felt like talking, "hey!" She smiled. They both turned to her, "you try the punch yet?"

"Yeah, it's good isn't it?" The girl asked.

"So good."

"Hey," The guy looked at Cat, "where'd your boyfriend get his hat, it's so cool?"

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." Cat informed, "but I think he bought it at the mall."

"Awesome, I want one."

"That would be totally cool."

"Oh, I love this song!" The girl turned to her boyfriend. "Let's dance."

"If you want."

_"Bye, have fun." She waved them off as they walked away then she turned around._

_"Well, hey there, Cat." Robbie greeted bitterly as he stepped over to her._

_"Hi."_

_"Where's your date, Tug?"_

_"Oh." She said, "well, see, he wore this cool hat that spins and lights up, but the batteries died so he went across the street to get new ones."_

_"Oh, of course."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, nothing." Robbie snapped, "I'm sure that's true."_

_"It is true."_

_"Come on, Rob." Rex said, "let's move along."_

_"Yeah." Robbie agreed stepping around Cat, "it's getting a little too_ fibby_ around here."_

_Cat turned and watched him leave. _As her eyes traced around the crowd, waiting for Tug to join her once again her eyes widened when she spotted her girlfriend in a beautiful green dress. "Oh, God." She groaned. Jade wasn't supposed to be there. Quickly she turned around trying her best not to be spotted. She walked toward the back, running into Tori, "oh, hi." She smiled.

"Hi, Cat, hey look, have you seen Andre, I-"

"I can't talk right now." Cat told her as she noticed Jade was coming this way, "bye!" she quickly turned back around and made her way across the street to meet up with Tug. The boy was outside placing the batteries into his hat. "hey." She greeted.

"Hi." He smiled, "sorry I left you."

"It's all right." Cat shrugged looking back toward the school, "thanks for coming with me." She said after a moment, "I know it's kind of weird for us to be here together since we kind of just met and all."

Tug shrugged, "it's cool, whatever it takes to please a friend." He grinned putting his hat back on and turning it on. "it's awesome, right?"

Cat watched the top part of his hat spin with a laugh, "it's so spinny!" She cried.

Tug laughed with her before they rejoined arms and went to carry on with the prome festivities. Thankfully Jade was no where in sight.

_Tori walked up the microphone after she shut off the speaker to the music, "okay everyone."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Gather around," she continued, "welcome to the first ever Hollywood Arts, prome!"_

_The crowed cheered._

_"Yeah!" Tori said, "okay, okay, the band will be here soon, but until then, if you haven't voted for prome queen and king, you still have time."_

_"Yes." Trina hollered out, "remember to vote!…Cause anyone can win." She smiled elbowing Sinjin in the ribs who joined her in a laugh._

_"Just use your phones to go to theSlap, but remember you can only vote for one queen and one king, so-" She stopped as the power went out. "Okay." Tori stepped over to the railing, "guys! It's okay, ugh, it looks like the electricity wend out so just relax until I-" The crowd interrupted her with numerous screams as creepy pictures appeared on the screen behind Tori._

_"What?" Tori asked, "What?" They pointed and she turned too look at it too. "Guys, guys, give me five minutes to sort this out…I'm so sorry."_

Cat spotted Jade talking with Andre and Tori, so she took Tug's hand and led him somewhere else.

"The video was kind of louder over there." She explained.

"What's going on?" Tug asked after a moment, "who did that?"

"I don't know." Cat lied, "it's just a prank."

It didn't take long for the video to stop and the music came through the speakers again causing the crowd to cheer before they broke into dancing again.

_"Take that you freak demon!" Tori said into the megaphone. "Okay, people, this prome is back in action."_

"Oh, oh! Tug!" Cat grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the candle that was behind him, "you're on fire!"

The boy looked at his jacket trying to bat the flames away before he took it off, "where's the bathroom?" He still batted at the jacket, waving it around.

"Right through those doors."

"I don't know why these things keep happening." The boy chuckled, "but I'll be back."

"Don't burn yourself." Cat said before she turned toward the doors when she saw Jade step out holding a soda. "Oh," she looked around before ducking away.

"Where you going?" A voice surprised her causing Cat to stand up, they were thankfully away from the crowd, and the door she had spotted Jade at.

"Trina, hey."

"Avoiding someone?" The girl looked around.

"No, n-not really." she shrugged, "just doing a new dance, have you heard of it? 'The Duck-and-Go.'"

Trina shook her head, "no, I haven't, not really." She sighed, "I just wanted to ask if you voted for Prom queen yet?"

"Yeah, I did." Cat nodded, "thanks for wondering."

"Well, did you vote for me?"

"You know, I meant to. Yeah, but when I was clicking on the bubble my phone slipped and I voted for whoever it was that was above you." Cat lied, "sorry."

"Eh, whatever it's just one vote." Trina waved her off before she walked away.

Cat watched her go before her eyes danced around the crowd.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Jade's voice hummed through her ears.

Cat turned around, "you're here?"

"Don't act shocked, Cat, you said you really wanted to go." Her girl flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm sorry for everything…If I've been making you feel like I don't want to be with you, it's not intentional. I love you, Cat." Jade said stepping toward her, "I came here tonight to surprise you…Then when I got here I had a few ideas on how to ruin Tori's evening."

Cat frowned at that, "are you sure I was first on that list?"

"Positive." Jade smiled, "now, shall we dance?"

Cat's heart clenched,_ she's seriously the sweetest person ever! _How was Jade gonna react to Tug. "Jade, I-I-I'm sorry."

Jade gave her a confused look, "why's that?"

"I kind of brought a date." Cat said quickly.

"You…what?" Jade looked so hurt, Cat just wanted to crawl into a hole.

"He's really nice, and I met him at Bed, Bath and Yonder, he works there…I was just upset that you didn't want to go with me and Jason couldn't come so Tug asked me to go with him."

"Jason?…Tug?" Jade shook her head, "wait, what?"

Cat stepped toward her but Jade stepped away, "it's not a date." Cat said quickly, "Jade I swear it's not a date."

"Then why didn't you tell me? When I asked you to come over yesterday, had you already made these plans?"

Cat nodded, slowly.

"Then it is a date." Jade said, she had a pained look in her eyes, tears were forming in her beautiful eyes and Cat didn't know what to do.

"It's not." Cat shook her head, "I swear, Jade I just-"

"I love this song!" Doug the Diaper guy ran around the crowd yelling, "I love this song!"

When Cat's eyes returned to where Jade was, her girlfriend was gone, "Jade?" She whispered looking around.

_As Doug the Diaper Guy came out to dance Cat _couldn't help but laugh. She was feeling miserable at the moment, afraid that she may have just lost Jade. But it was a guy in a diaper, how could she not laugh?_"He's like a man baby!" She said in between giggles, "Who changes him?"_

_"Well, hiya Cat." Robbie stepped over to her, "weird, I still don't see your date anywhere. Where is Tug?"_

_"Well." Cat started, "he was standing next to a candle and his jacket caught on fire."_

_"Yeah, you see how one lie leads to another?"_

_"I'm not lying."_

_"Look, if you didn't want to got to this prome with me, you could've just said so."_

_Cat frowned, "it's not that I didn't want to go-"_

_"You didn't have to make up lies about some fake football player with a spinning hat and a jacket that caught on fire."_

_"But I'm not lying-"_

_"Goodnight."_

_Cat gasped, "Robbie I-"_

_"I said goodnight."_

_Cat heard coughing as Robbie stepped away. Tug stepped up beside her wiping his jacket off. He smiled, "I think I put my jacket out."_

_"Oh, Tug, it's all burned."_

_"It's okay, if anybody looks at my Jacket, I'll just do this." He bent down dancing as he turned on his spinning hat which lit up and played festive music. Cat giggled._

As the dance continued on Cat's eyes scanned the crowd for any sight of Jade, but the girl appeared and disappeared so quickly she never got a chance to actually approach her. People started to leave because not having live music seemed to be ruining their spirits. Apparently the band had been cancelled, which Cat assumed was something of Jade's doing seeing as the girl did a great impression of Tori's voice.

_Cat laughed watching Doug dance. "Yay, Doug!"_

_Tug laughed too._

_"He's so naked!"_

_"You guys." Tori's came in though the speakers, "everybody, please wait! Don't leave. Look, I-I'm sorry that the prome hasn't gone so great."_

_"Yeah, you failed!" Jade hollered up to her._

_"But before you all leave I'd like to announce our prome king and queen who you all voted for on theSlap."_

_"Yes!" Trina hollered as the remaining people in the crowd clapped, "let's hear those winners."_

_"Okay," Tori started, "and Hollywood Arts first ever prome queen is…Jade West!"_

_"What!" Jade screeched as the people around her cheered._

_Trina also objected with her own, "what!"_

_"That's right." Tori smiled, "congratulations Jade!"_

_"No, no." Jade said as the crown was placed on her head, "stop congratulating me. I'm not your stupid prome queen, don't touch me! Don't touch me!"_

_"And." Tori continued, "Hollywood Arts first ever prome king is, Doug the Diaper Guy!"_

_"What!" Jade busted out again, "what? Are you kidding me?"_

_"Oh, yeah!" Doug cheered before he ran to Jade and picked her up._

_"No!" Jade hollered as Doug ran off with her._

_"Okay," Tori began again, "let's rock this prome!"_

There was more cheering as Andre walked over to Cat, "hey."

Cat smiled at him, "hi!"

"So, Tori needs some backup vocals for this next song since the band never showed. You in?"

Cat gave Tug a look, silently asking him if it'd be okay if she left him. He smiled in appreciation before nodding so Cat followed Andre and his girlfriend up to the balcony where Tori was waiting for them.

_'I call you up_  
><em>When I know<em>  
><em>He's at home<em>

_I jump out_  
><em>Of my skin<em>  
><em>When he picks<em>  
><em>Up the phone<em>

_Why can't I tell_  
><em>If he's looking at me?<em>  
><em>Should I give him a smile?<em>  
><em>Should I get up and leave?<em>

_I know it's strange_  
><em>I don't know what I'm thinking<em>  
><em>But is it wrong<em>  
><em>If I see him this weekend?<em>

_I really hope_  
><em>I can get him alone<em>  
><em>I just don't, don't want her to know'<em>

_"It's raining." Cat gasped as a the raindrops fell upon them._

_"I know." Tori mumbled._

_"Do we stop?"_

_"Or do you wanna keep going?" Andre wondered._

_"Don't stop!" Someone yelled. "Never stop!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_'Yeah_  
><em>My best friend's brother<em>  
><em>Is the one for me<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>A punk rock drummer<em>  
><em>And he's 6 foot 3<em>  
><em>I don't want to<em>  
><em>But I want to<em>  
><em>'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother<em>  
><em>Is the one for me<em>  
><em>BFB BFB<em>  
><em>My best friend's brother<br>__My best friend's brother'_

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, kay, thanks for reading I hope you liked the chapter and if you did or didn't like it I'd appreciate if you let me know...<strong>

**...Thanks again, for like the billionth time!**


	31. Terror on Cupcake Street

**I'm lame, I know, there's no other way to say it...**

**...I'm sorry for the wait, I've honestly been so busy, but I thank you for the support and reviews and whatnot, please enjoy the last episode of season 2...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade, please talk to me.<strong>  
><strong> -Cat<strong>

She'd gone another ten minutes without a reply.

**Jadey…I just want to explain. Let me explain.**  
><strong> -Cat<strong>

She'd been doing this for at least a day now and she hadn't gotten one single reply. Another ten minutes sped by and she threw her phone in frustration letting out a low growl. If her girlfriend wouldn't answer her calls or her texts she'd just have to storm over to her house and bang on her door until she made it through.

"Cat." Jade frowned when she opened the door after a few rounds of knocking.

"I need to talk to you."

"I can't." Jade shook her head. "Not now."

"Jade?"

"I don't…" She paused, eyes scanning Cat's face. "I'm not sure if I trust you anymore."

Hearing that broke Cat's heart a little bit. "Jade." She whispered, "please, let me explain. Tug's just a friend. I swear."

"If I had wanted to listen to your explanations I would have answered the phone, Cat."

"But-"

"Go home."

"Jade?"

"Go."

"I…" Cat paused, looking into the girls eyes. All she saw was sadness and betrayal. And that was it. Cat had decided. When Jade was ready to talk she'd explain everything, but for now…for now she had to let her be.

So she gave the girl her most sincere nod and stated, "I'm really sorry." And with that she turned around and walked down the stairs. She faintly heard Jade whispered, 'me too.' before the door closed.

Jade was heartbroken, they both were. And it was all Cat's fault.

* * *

><p>School the next day seemed like torture. She saw Jade in practically every class, but she couldn't talk to her. She had sworn to herself that she'd wait until the taller girl was ready and that was exactly what she was doing.<p>

It pained her to hear Jade's voice directed at someone else. She closed her eyes tightly during their free period when she saw the girl sitting next to Beck. The boy had his eyebrows furrowed and he looked upset, so she had no doubt told him all about what had happened while he was away.

She ended up sitting three tables away.

"God, she's grouchy." Tori muttered as she took a seat across from Cat a few moments ago.

"Anyone know what's up with Jade?" Andre asked joining the table. "Just walked up to the table and she yelled at me to leave."

"She did the same to me." Tori explained.

"Jade yell at all of you also?" Robbie asked taking a seat beside Andre.

Cat glanced back toward the broken-up couple. "She must've had a fight with her mom." She said, glancing back to her friends. "Sometimes their fights are so bad that's she's bitter for the rest of the day."

"More bitter than normal, you mean?" Tori asked.

"Obviously." Andre said with a chuckle. "You saw her."

Sikowitz's class was pretty normal, Jade was sitting by herself as Beck had to leave school early for a doctor's appointment, she and the rest of the class were currently watching Tori and Andre attempt to do a scene with buckets on their heads. Some kind of test Sikowitz had decided to throw at them.

_ "I don't want to argue with you. I just want us to be happy." Tori said._

_ "What'd she say?" Andre asked._

_ "What'd he say?" Tori shrugged. "Wait, wait, oh, hang on!"_

_ "I-I can't, I can't hear." Andre said before he and Tori bumped into each other, "oh, okay."_

_ "Okay, okay." Sikowitz smiled, "take'em off." As they did as they were told he joined them on the stage. "See, not so easy to perform a scene when you have a bucket on your head, is it?"_

_ "No." Tori said._

_ Andre agreed with, "it's difficult."_

_ "Yes, well, class dismissed."_

_ "But we still have more time." Jade replied._

_ The teacher looked at her, "we do? How much?"_

_ "Fifty-five minutes." Robbie answered._

_"Oh," Sikowitz said, "ooh! Well, actually, I do have something I need to discuss with _some _of you." He said before walking down the stairs, "Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade, please stay…the rest of you," he opened the door, "may wander the halls." As the remaining kids left he smirked, "enjoy your day, thanks for coming, I'm here all week. Tip your nurses and clowns."_

_ "Why did you make them leave?" Cat asked as he walked back to the stage._

_ "Uh, I don't know. They never talk."_

_ "Yeah, they just sit there and…react." Tori agreed._

_ "That's right. They just don't talk."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "So what do you want with us?" Jade wondered._

_ "Who likes parades?" Their teacher smiled as he raised his hand._

_ "Antonio Banderas." Robbie guessed._

_ "Hillbillies." Rex added._

_ Jade's answer was, "no one."_

_ "Aw, come on, parades are fun."_

_ "One time, my brother was in a parade, but he was inappropriate so the parade people called the police and now he's not allowed to be in parades." Cat informed, "or be near horses."_

_ "Play with the pretty keys." Jade said from behind her._

Jade had just talked to her! _Cat smiled, "kay, kay!" She took the keys giggling as she jiggled them around._

_"So," Sikowitz continued, "you all know about the woman I've been dating Felicia."_

_ "Who?"_

_ "No, I don't."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Never heard of her."_

_ "Well, anyway, she's the creative director of this years Parade parade."_

_ "Parade parade?" Andre asked._

_ "I've never heard of that."_

_"Exactly!" Sikowitz said, "it's a parade to help raise awareness of parades." Cat searched through Jade's keys, taking off her house key. "Anyway, I sort of promised Felicia I'd get some of my most," he patted Cat's knee causing he to giggle, "creative students to build a float and perform."_

_ "In the Parade parade?" Tori asked._

_"Yes, so who would like to-" The door clicked open and everyone watched Jade rush out. "How about the rest of you? Would you guys like to build a float and do a little song in the parade? Hmm? For sweet daddy Sikowitz?"_

_ "Uh, no."_

_ "Nah."_

_ "All right, if you don't want to be on…National Television." Cat bit one of the keys. "where all kinds of-Hollywood Producers and-Casting directors-will see you…that's koodly-doo with me." He grabbed his bag._

_ "Wait." Tori stood up, causing him to pause at the door._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "This parade's gonna be on National Television?"_

_ "Yep."_

_ The door opened and Jade came back in while Tori continued., "well, if it's gonna be on National Television-"_

_ "Give me my keys back." Jade said holding her hand out to Cat._

_ Cat quickly slipped them into her hand with a look of worry on her face. She couldn't look the girl in the eyes._

_ "Where's my house key?" Jade asked after flipping through the keys._

_ Cat moaned rubbing her stomach. Tori sighed grabbing her bag, "I'll take her to the nurse." Cat grabbed her bag before Tori grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the back door._

_ "I swallowed it." Cat said._

_ "We'll see it again." Tori told her._

"Why'd you swallow the keys?" Tori huffed taking a seat as they waited for the nurse to show up.

_To keep Jade from going home._ "I didn't mean to." Cat told her. "I was just playing with them, and then I kind of wondered what they tasted like so I took a bite…but then-"

"I get it."

Cat eyed the girl a moment before she sighed, "what do you do if the person you love is ignoring you?"

Tori gave her a questioning look, "what are you talking about?"

"Jade and I got together." Cat told her. Tori gaped, but before she could throw any words out there Cat continued, "you already knew how I felt about her, and I need advice. So please don't judge me or anything like that and just be my friend. Please?"

"Well…what do you need?"

"Jade's ignoring me."

"She didn't seem to be in Sikowitz's class."

"That's only because I was interrupting."

"Then why is she ignoring you?"

"Because of the Prome."

"Why would-"

Cat sighed, she was sick of all the questions. She just wanted help. "I asked her to go with me to the Prome, but she didn't want to go and I met this boy, Tug, at Bed, Bath and Yonder when I went with my mother and he offered to go with me. So I ended up going with Tug because I really wanted to go and Jade didn't…but she ended up showing up as a surprise and I told her about Tug and she thought it was an actual date because I didn't tell her about it in the first place."

Vega had wide eyes by the time Cat had ended her rant, panting a little as the words were said really fast. "First off, wow." Tori said…"Secondly, are you the reason she's being so bitter?"

"Yes." Cat said sadly.

"O-okay." Tori nodded, "okay, well, did you explain to her that it's all just a big misunderstanding?"

"That's the thing." Cat pointed to her, "I _tried _but she's ignoring me."

"Right. Well, really, Cat, the only thing you can do right now is wait for her to come to you. She's probably just trying to sort things out in her head and she's afraid that if she talks to you things will get out of hand and she'll end up doing something she regrets."

Cat nodded.

"That or she's just being really stubborn and enjoying being the bitter person she is because she's a-"

"Tori!"

"Sorry."

They were in the nurses station for about an hour. It took a few minutes to explain to the nurse what had happened exactly, because she didn't really understand what or how it had happened. In the end Cat actually ended up going to the emergency room so the doctor's could handle the situation. Within two more hours Jade's key was free but Cat was sure she wouldn't want it back.

* * *

><p><em> "Okay." Cat sighed walking in from the kitchen with a drink.<em>

_ "Okay."_

_ "Parade float." Robbie said._

_ "Ideas." Andre added._

_ "What do we have so far?" Cat looked to Tori._

_ "Let's see," she looked at her Pearpad, "oh, we have two. 'A Tribute To The Fruits Of Mexico' and 'Need A Good Idea For Float.'"_

_ "What was wrong with my idea?" Rex asked._

_ "No one wants to see a parade float called 'The Ladies Of Northridge!"_

_ "Well?" Robbie and Andre shrugged._

_ "Come on, guys, be serious. You wanna look dumb on National TV?" They heard glass break and turned to see Trina in the kitchen._

_ "W-who's gonna be on National TV?"_

_ "We're performing in the Parade parade." Cat told her._

_ "I'll do it." The girl said._

_ "Trina-"_

_ "No, seriously!" The older Vega cut her off, "I'll sing or dance or I can just stand on the float, like right in front and just be the pretty girl. I could totally just be the pretty girl. She waved._

_ "No!" Andre, Cat and Robbie hollered._

_"Fine!" Trina said, "I don't wanna be in it. I wouldn't be in it if you guys begged me." She walked away, slamming the door as she stepped outside. After a second the door opened again, "just let me be in it!" She whined._

_ "No."_

_ "Get out!"_

_ "Trina!"_

_ "I don't even wanna be in it!" She groaned turning around and running into Jade who groaned as she came inside._

_ "Your sister just elbowed me in my lung!"_

_ "I'll get you some ice." Robbie said, standing up._

_ "Sit down!" Jade ordered._

_ "I'm sorry, did someone invite you here?" Tori wondered._

_ Jade said, "Beck told me you guys were performing on National TV."_

_ "So?"_

_ "You think you're doing that without me?" The girl asked._

_"You stormed out of Sikowitz's class." Andre argued. Jade stared at him, taking a step forward causing him to shrink back a little. "I feel that Jade should be included." The girl smiled taking a seat on the couch._

_ "Okay, fine, whatever, so, what's our flat going to be?" Tori asked._

_ "Someone should just pick an idea." Andre said._

_ "Okay, who's gonna pick."_

_ "Well, luckily, I have the new Pearpad app, called 'Spin-a-m'-jig.'"_

_ "Robbie!"_

_ "Let me just finish imputing our faces…and now, I stroke this and the wheel spins randomly until it lands on one of us."_

_ "And that person gets to pick what the floats gonna be?"_

_ "No Cat, that person gets a kidney transplant." Jade replied causing Cat to gasp._

_ "Come on, let's just do this." Tori urged._

_ "Yeah, go."_

_ "Okay, here goes." Robbie spun the wheel and the device played what sounded like game show music as it spun for what felt like forever._

_ "I can't remember a time when this wasn't happening." Jade said after a moment._

_ "I think it's almost done." Robbie said._

_ "Oh, my God, it stopped on my face!" Cat gasped. Jade smiled as she giggled._

_ "Uh, huh, so you get to pick what our floats gonna be." Tori said causing Cat to smile._

_ "So, what's it gonna be Cat?" Andre asked._

_ Cat giggled._

"Oh no!" Jade whispered causing the others to look at her.

"What?" Tori wondered.

"I know that giggle." Jade said, "it's not a good sign."

Tori's head whipped back to the redhead, "what are you thinking?"

Cat leapt up from her seat, "I have an idea, but I wanna sleep on it. Is that okay?"

"Cat…" Andre trailed off, "what exactly are you…"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." She said, eyeing each person in the room before she stalked off toward the door.

_They met up in Sikowitz's classroom the next day to discuss their float and Cat had ended up drawing her idea on the board on the stage with a giggle._

_ "Hmm? A giant cupcake?" Sikowitz said. Cat nodded. "All right." The man said before he left the room._

"A giant cupcake? Cat Really?" Tori asked.

"It's cute, huh?" Cat asked with a smirk.

"It's just…so girly." Robbie cocked his head to the side, looking at the picture.

"What are you complaining about?" Jade asked him.

The boy turned to her, "you know, you really are a very mean girl."

Jade only smirked, "you know, I thank you for that. I really do."

Cat caught Tori roll her eyes before she sighed, "anyway, I think we should probably get started with the work soon."

"Of course you do." Jade said eying the girl, "let me guess you're in charge?"

"Jade." It was all Beck had to say to keep the girl from exploding at Tori some more.

"Listen, why don't the guys go out and find the materials we'll need to build the float. We'll be able to set it up in the parking lot and build it there, Sikowitz said he had a spot for us to work in."

"Okay." Andre nodded before he looked back to Cat, "are you sure you want a cupcake?"

"Definitely."

"You do realize once it's made we can't change it?" Beck asked, "there's no going back."

"I want the cupcake." Cat assured.

"Alrighty-o." Robbie sang, "let's get to it." He looked between Beck and Andre, "man's day!"

"Don't do that." Beck shook his head as Andre looked to him disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Robbie muttered before the three of them exited the room.

"Well." Jade said after a moment eyeing the two girls in the room, "you let me know when it's all up and running and I'll be there to leave."

"You have to help with the float." Tori said.

"I'll be helping when it's done." Jade told her. "I'm lending my talent aren't I?"

Tori shook her head, "that's not what I meant…" She trailed off as Jade was walking out of the door. "Her? Really, Cat?" She said looking to the shorter girl.

Cat, who was still looking to the door, snapped her eyes to Tori as she stepped from the stage, "I love her."

* * *

><p>It had been two more days of Jade ignoring her. The float was nearly finished, and even though it looked really awesome, Cat wasn't to excited that her idea was actually brought to life. She was too miserable.<p>

"Cat." Her mother said, knocking on the door as she pushed it open. "Jadelyn is here do you want me to send her up?'

"Yes!" Cat practically screamed, she sat up on her bed and quickly straightened her hair as her mother left the room giving her a weird look.

A few minutes went by and Jade silently entered the room.

"Hi." Cat whispered.

Jade gave her a weird wave before she shrugged, "I'm not sure where we stand anymore."

"Jade-"

"No," the girl held her hand up, "let me finish. I love you, Cat. That hasn't changed, but what you did hurt me. I understand that I'm not perfect and I've been putting you through so much, and I'm sorry for that. I really am, but…" She sighed, "I don't know where we stand."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Cat said quickly. "If you are, I really wish you'd just say it. Just get it over with."

"I'm not." Jade said, causing Cat to perk up a little. "We're not breaking up, and that's part of the reason I came over here. I wanted to clear that up. But we're not where we should be either. Cat, I honestly don't know how to trust you right now…who is Tug? And you're still talking to Jason? What about Daniel?"

"Daniel?" Cat frowned, "Jade that was only once, you were there, we ran into him at Skybucks. Other than that I don't talk to him anymore. I no longer have his number." She watched Jade warily as the girls eyes danced upon her face. "And Jason is just a friend. You met him, he's really nice, and he knows our secret. He knows that we're together. I need him in the way that you need Beck."

"And Tug?"

"I only met him recently. He works at Bed, Bath and Yonder, I can take you to meet him. Jade I told him that I wanted to go with you. He doesn't know that we're together, together, but he knows that I'm only interested in him as a friend."

The room was silent for a few heartbeats before Jade took a step forward, "did you have fun at the prom."

"Prome." Cat corrected. Jade only rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did, but only until I hurt you and then the rest of the night was miserable."

"Well," Jade said, a smirk beginning to form on her face as she stepped forward again, now standing right in front of Cat, "I'm not sure if you heard or not, but I was crowned _Prome _queen."

Cat beamed, a smile gracing her face, "I did hear." She nodded, "and unfortunately I haven't been able to congratulate you yet." She crawled onto her knees, now level with Jade.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Yes, you are." Cat still couldn't believe it. She wrapped her arms around Jade's neck as the girl wrapped her own around Cat's waist. And just like that they were kissing.

Things weren't perfect, and things definitely had to be fixed, but at the moment all Cat could think of was the fact that she had her Jade back.

* * *

><p><em> "We don't wanna wear these." Andre said.<em>

_ "Why don't you guys like your costumes?" Cat asked looking at him and Beck._

_ Beck shook his head in disbelief before he asked, "why?"_

_ "They're candy jammies." Cat told them, "they go perfect with our cupcake theme."_

_ "Yeah, they do." Robbie agreed, "I think they're rad, cool."_

_ Jade stepped down and smirked at her 'boyfriend.' "Yeah, they look adorable."_

_ "You know she wants us all to wear them." Tori informed._

_ Jade looked at the redhead, "I will pop your head like a zit."_

_ Cat grabbed her head looking at the taller girl, "graphic."_

_ "Hi." Sikowitz opened the door and stepped into the cupcake, "ooh, your float is looking gigantically delicious."_

_ "I know,. It's pretty cool, huh?"_

_ "Indeed. You're gonna finish in time?"_

_ "Yeah, we're gonna work all night if we have too." Tori answered. "We'll get'er done."_

_ "Excellent. Felicia will be so ex-" He looked at Beck and Andre before bursting into laughter._

"Shut up." Andre whined looking himself up and down, "Cat the cupcake is one thing, but the jammies?"

"Please wear them?" Cat looked to everybody, eyes landing lastly on Jade, "it goes so well with the theme."

"Of course we'll wear them." Tori said. "We need this float to be perfect." She finished up with the thing she was doing before she motioned for Cat to hand the pajamas out to everyone. When she did they all went separate ways to change.

_ "And." Tori said, finishing up the last bit of paint, "this cupcake…is done!"_

_ "Yee-hoo!"_

_ Cat danced, "yay! Cupcake power! Whoo!"_

_ "Hey, Cat," Jade said excitedly as she stepped up tapping her arm, "Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat-"_

_ "Yeah?" The girl was still jumping a little excitedly._

_ "You're killing me!" She frowned turning away._

_ "Time?" Tori asked after Cat sadly watched Jade for a moment._

_ "oh, it's um," Robbie pulled his Pearpad up and clicked around, "1:20 A.M."_

_ "Okay, then we better get going, now." Tori said._

_ "We don't have to check in until 7:00." Jade told her._

_ "This thing only goes like four miles an hour and the parade is in Pasadena."_

_ "If we leave now, we'll probably just barely make it." Andre calculated._

_ "All right people, in the dessert!"_

_"Let's go!…Here we go!"_

Cat, Beck, Jade and Robbie all climbed into the personalized vehicle, taking various seats as they waited for Andre, Tori and their teacher to step inside. "You think it rolls fast?" Cat asked looking over to her girlfriend.

Jade glanced her way with a shake of her head, "I'll be surprised if it moves at all."

"Hey," Beck glanced to her, "don't jinx us."

Jade only gave him a smirk before she pulled out her phone, probably to play a game.

_ After Tori, Andre and Sikowitz entered the cupcake, Beck sat down at the driving seat, "how do I see outta this thing?"_

_ "Oh, you just look through the periscope…right here." Robbie answered clicking it on._

_ Beck leaned into it, "this seems dangerous."_

_ "Oh, you big baby." Sikowitz said, "come on, let's get to that parade before the sun comes up."_

_ "She had six fingers on one hand?" Tori wondered._

And Cat briefly wondered what she was talking about.

_"Yup, she could swim like a torpedo."_

_ "Okay." Beck looked back, "hang on everybody." They latched onto something in their grip before he started the engine, "here we go!" Cat gasped._

_ "Yay!" Tori laughed._

_ "Are we moving?" Cat wondered after a moment._

_ "Yep, we're moving." Beck replied._

_ "Can it go any faster?" Andre wondered._

_ "Sure," Beck said, "if we were being towed by something that goes faster."_

_ Tori smiled before she started singing, "the Wheels on the cupcake spin around…" She was grinning as they all joined in, "spin around, spin around the wheels on the cupcake spin around-"_

_ "Um…"_

_ "Um-doo-doo-doodley-doo."_

* * *

><p>They had probably been traveling for a little over an hour. And none of them were having fun, it was taking way to long for the vehicle to move anywhere. And Sikowitz wouldn't let them move around while the tires were rolling.<p>

_ "What street are we on?" Cat asked._

_ "Yeah, what street?"_

_ "Let's just say it ain't Sesame Street." Their driver replied._

_ "I love _Sesame Street_." Cat grinned, "Sunny-"_

_ "No!" Jade hollered cutting off her song._

_ "Hey, hey, what's in that sack?" Tori asked as the sack on the floor moved._

_ "I don't know!"_

_ "Well, I swear it just moved." Tori said before she kicked it._

_ "Ow! Oh!" Was moaned before a figure sat up inside the sack._

_ "Really! Trina!"_

_ "Thanks for kicking me in the mouth!" Trina cried._

_ "Why are you in that sack?" Her sister asked._

_ "So I can perform in the parade!"_

_ "Great now we gotta deal with you."_

_ "You're not in it!"_

_ "No one likes you!" Jade cried._

_ "Yeah, you're a nuisance."_

_ They continue arguing before thy tilt backward as air hisses out. "Oh, my God!"_

_ "Dang!"_

_ "What was that?" Sikowitz asked._

_ "I think we got a flat tire." Beck said as he put the vehicle in park._

_ "This is fantastic." Sikowitz said getting up to check t out._

_ "Oh, wow, good." Jade sighed._

"I'll go check it out." Their teacher volunteered. He stepped over to the door before turning to the group, "someone come with?"

"I'm on it." Robbie perked, standing up to join the man.

"I'll go too." Tori said, before she followed the guys outside.

"What are we going to do if the tire is flat?" Cat asked.

"Rot." Jade said, "wait to die."

Beck gave the girl a smirk before shaking his head and turning to the slightly frightened Cat, "it won't get that far."

Andre nodded, "yeah, and even if the tire is flat we probably have a spare somewhere."

"Do you know how to change it?" Jade asked looking to him.

"Uh, yeah." He said before looking around, "well, no…but…Beck does?"

"I do." Beck nodded, "on a regular vehicle…but I think it might be different for this one. Plus we're kind of in an alley and it's pretty dark, so it'll be hard to see."

"We're gonna be here forever?" Cat asked.

"Of course not." Jade said, "I was only joking earlier."

_ "Back in the cupcake!" They hear Tori yell before Robbie added, "open the door!" Then Sikowitz is pushing them inside, "go, go, go, go, go, go!"_

_ "Do you see anything?" Cat asked as Tori looked out the window._

_ "I see a guy on the sidewalk petting a little dog…wait, no. It's a giant rat…and he's not petting it, he's eating it." There were a few gasps and groans before Tori said, "I'm gonna shut this." And she climbed back down. "What time is it?"_

_ "Uh, almost 3:00 A.M." Robbie answered._

_ "And, um, what time do we have to check into the parade by?" Andre asked._

_ "7:00 A.M."_

_ "Which means we have to be there in…" Robbie said computing it into his Pearpad causing Andre to roll his eyes. "Wait, let me do it over again, uh-"_

_ "Four hours!" The dark skinned boy yelled._

_ "Yeah, hi…" Tori said into her phone, "we, we have a flat tire. Could you sent a tow truck?…Great. Thank you so much. We're on the corner of Spates and 83rd. Yeah how long do you think it'll take for you to-Hello? Hello?" She looked at her hone, "he hung up!"_

_ "Man, nobody's gonna drive into this neighborhood at night." Rex groaned._

_ "Hey, Batman would." Robbie told him._

_ "Do you have Batman's phone number!" His puppet snapped._

_ "No."_

_ "Then how we gonna call Batman?"_

_ "We're not."_

_ "I know we're not!"_

_ "All right," Sikowitz said. "I think there's a 24-hour PriceCo on Spates. I'll jog up there, buy a tire and be back in 30 minutes."_

_ "Are you sure you wanna be running through this neighborhood at 3:00 A.M.?" Andre asked._

_ "The only thing I'm afraid of is fear. And the guy who installed my Satellite dish." Sikowitz answered, "I know he wanted to hurt me."_

* * *

><p>"You look really cute in your jammies." Cat whispered to Jade as she took a seat next to her.<p>

Jade's eyes danced around the cupcake before she turned to Cat, "I'm not happy to hear that." she said, "I don't like'em."

"Well, I thank you for wearing them anyway." Cat whispered before leaning backward. She and Jade weren't really doing that much better, they hadn't really hung out much since the day Jade came over and they cleared a few things up. They had shared a few kisses that night and fell asleep holding each other as they watched _The Little Mermaid. _But Jade was still being kind of mean to her, it made Cat doubt if they had made any progress at all.

_ "Man, Sikowitz has been gone for almost an hour." Andre said."_

_ "I'm calling the cops." Tori stood up with her phone in hand._

_ "Yeah, yeah you should do that."_

_ "Yeah, that's a good idea." Jade said._

_ "Do that."_

_ "No signal." Tori said, "what happened? I had full bars a few minutes ago."_

_ They each pulled their own phones out to check._

_ "I never have signal." Robbie groaned._

_ "You're still on Mobile Tech?" Rex asked._

_ "I signed a five year contract."_

_ "No bars." Beck said followed by Trina's, "nothing."_

_ Cat shook her head, "no bars."_

_ "Why can't we get a signal?" Tori asked._

"It's a stupid crappy town!" Jade muttered, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"He'll be back soon." Tori said, trying to sound positive, "no need to worry."

Cat's stomach growled and she frowned looking down at it, "my tummies talking."

Jade glanced up with a frown, "yeah, I'm hungry, too."

_ "How long has Sikowitz been gone?" Robbie asked._

_ "Way to long." Jade answered._

_ "Okay, we can't just keep sitting here." Tori said._

_ Jade stepped down, "then let's hear a plan."_

_ "Well, we have two guys in this cupcake. I think they should go for help."_

_ "Two guys?" Robbie argued._

_ "You know what I mean." Tori looked at him._

_ "Uh, I really don't."_

_ "Come on." Trina looked at Beck and Andre, "why don't the two of you stop acting like a couple of daises and get out there!"_

_ "If we go out there dressed like this…" Beck started._

_ Andre stood up with him, "we'll get torn apart."_

_ "True." Jade said, "Tori, you go."_

_ "What!"_

_ "Come on, let's just do it." Beck said looking to Andre._

_ "Do it!"_

_ "Come on."_

_"But-" Andre shrugged, "okay." He paused at the door, "wait, do you even know which way we should go."_

_ "Well, according to PadMap," Robbie stood up, "you head due north for about-whoa! Andre, ho, no, don't do it!-Andre!" The boy took the pad from Robbie's hand and chucked it out the window. "What did you do!" Robbie cried before Beck and Andre left the cupcake. _

"Beck and Andre have been gone for a while now." Tori said glancing at her phone. "Do you think they're okay."

"They're fine." Jade said, but she didn't sound too sure.

Cat sat back and stared at the two girls from across the cupcake, "maybe you should call Beck." she suggested looking to her girlfriend.

"I finally got a signal and I tried." Jade shrugged, "he didn't answer."

"Well, they did say they'd get torn apart going out there." Trina shrugged, looking at them accusingly as though she hadn't pushed them to go out there.

"Well, you're the oldest, maybe you should go out and look for some help." Robbie suggested.

"I'm not going out there!"

"And why not?" Jade asked, "no one likes you."

Cat pulled her own phone out noticing she had a few bars and shot a quick text to Andre asking him where they were, but he didn't answer. She worried her lip between her teeth and scrunched her eyebrows in thought, _Where could they be?_

"That's it, maybe we should go look for them." Tori said after checking her phone. "It's been fifteen minutes."

"I'm not going out there." Robbie said.

"Come on, Robbie," Cat said, "be a man."

"No way."

"He ain't no man." Rex laughed.

"Hey!" Robbie stared at him, "that was uncalled for."

"Oh, would you stop!" Jade growled at them, "one more word out of you and I'm gonna throw you out the window." She pointed toward the puppet.

Robbie covered Rex with his arm for protection.

"You guys I'm serious." Tori said, "someone should go look for them."

"We can't all go." Cat said.

"No, but…Jade, you're Beck's girlfriend, you go…you act so tough all the time you should go."

Jade looked astounded, "Beck wouldn't want me to go out there. He'd prefer that I was safe, thank you."

Tori considered that for a minute before muttering, "I wouldn't know why."

Jade only glared at her, "here," She crossed over to the door and pushed it open, "you're so brave, you go."

Tori stared at her a moment before pulling at her sleeves and setting her jaw, "I will." She said before stepping through the door.

The rest of the passengers watched her exit the cupcake before Jade pulled the door shut once more. She sighed heavily before taking a seat again.

"Maybe we should call the police again." Trina suggested.

"Yeah, because it worked so well the last time." Jade replied coldly.

_ Beck and Andre came back in causing Robbie to scream and everyone to jump in fright, "you scared us!"_

_ "Where's help?" Trina wondered._

_ "We didn't get any." Andre said out of breath, their clothes were ratty and torn._

_ "We got jumped by like six guys." Beck added._

_ "And I swear one of them was wearing Sikowitz's pants."_

_ "Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Cat and Trina cried as the cupcake began to shake._

_ "Wh-what's happening!"_

_ "I don't like this!"_

_ "It's the dudes that jumped us." Beck said as he looked thorough the periscope._

_ "Hooligans." Robbie cried._

_ "They're right outside." Cat gasped._

_ "Oh, man, we're gonna die wearing candy jammies!" Andre groaned._

_ "What do we do?"_

_ "The confetti cannon!" Jade suggested._

_ "Yes!" Beck hollered jumping up to it. "Yes! Okay, cover your ears!" He flipped the switch causing the festive music to play and the cannons to blow._

_ "I think it worked." Jade said after a moment as the cupcake stopped rocking back and forth._

_ "Hey, where's Tori?" Beck asked as they all sat down._

_ "She went to look for you and Andre." Cat answered._

_ "She went out there!" Andre gasped._

_ "What?" Beck sighed._

_ "How'd you guys let her go out there all by herself?" Andre asked._

_ "Did you try and stop her?" Beck wondered._

_ Jade shrugged, "in a way."_

_ "What'd you do?"_

_ "I opened the door." Jade said quickly looking a little guiltily._

"Jade!" Beck looked astounded, and Andre just rolled her eyes.

"She volunteered." The raven-haired girl defended.

"And you let her go? What on earth made you think that was a good idea?"

"Tori gets on my nerves."

"Still-"

"You know," Cat interrupted the ex's argument, "this really isn't helping."

Jade looked at her a moment before shrugging, "Tori will be fine." She directed to Andre and Beck.

"How do you know?" Robbie voiced, "it's dark and dangerous out there."

"Oh, grow up!" Trina snapped. "I know my sister, she's probably on her way back right now."

"Let's listen for her scream." Jade smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

The comment earned her a light smack on the arm from Beck, but the boy had a small smile playing on his lips as well.

"Guys, open the door!" Tori's voice rang through the cupcake after a few minutes. Andre all but jumped to his feet and yanked the door open, "get in here!" He cried grabbing the girl by her arm and pulling her inside, before quickly shutting the door behind her and hollering, "you can't have her!"

"Whoa!" Jade said, "what are you yelling for?"

"There's some guys out there, they were after Tori-"

"No, no they weren't." The girl interrupted. "That's Kevin and his friends, I didn't catch their names, but they're really nice and they said they'd fix the damage."

"Really?" Beck gaped.

"Yeah." Tori nodded, "so we need to get out of the cupcake so they can work on it."

She turned around and pulled the door open once more before stepping out of the vehicle. The others watched hesitantly for a moment but, when nothing bad seemed to be happening to Tori they too stepped away from the giant food before the guys walked over to the vehicle and began to repair it. As the guy worked on the tire he explained all that he was doing, so they'd know how to handle it if it were to ever happen again.

_"And you wanna make sure these lug nuts are nice and…ah…tight." The guy stood back up, "there we go. Set her down."_

_ "Coming down."_

_ He patted the cupcake, "good as new."_

_ "Yay! Thank you guys so much." Tori said, turning to her friends, "how sweet are they?"_

_ "Sure…they're sweet guys." Beck said._

_ "Look at'em," Robbie agreed, "they're sweet all right."_

_ "Hey, I wonder where Sikowitz is?" Tori said._

_ "I don't know."_

_ "Think we still got time to make it to the parade?" Andre asked._

_ "I don't know _Andre_," Robbie said, "I have no way to tell time now." He held up his broken Pearpad._

_ "Wait." The guys who changed the tire said, "are you guys going to the Parade parade?"_

_ "Yeah." Tori said, "this is our float."_

_ "So you're gonna be in the parade?"_

_ Cat smiled, "yeah, we're performing."_

_ "Whoa!"_

_ "Well, we were just gonna watch it on TV."_

_ "Not hi-def though." Kevin, one of the guys added._

_ "Well…do you wanna come to the parade with us?" Tori asked hesitantly._

_ "Could we?"_

_ "Uh…" Tori said looking to her friend who basically all laughed nervously before they all finally agreed._

_ They all got settled in the cupcake, Beck again behind the wheel. "Okay, here we go." He said starting the cupcake once more. The gears grinded as they began rolling forward._

_And once again Tori started with, "the wheels on the cupcake…" and they all joined in, one of the guys wrapping his arm around Jade, "spin around, spin around, spin around, the wheels on the cupcake spin around…doo-doo-doodley-doo."_

_ "Wait! Wait for daddy Sikowitz!"_

They all eyed each other briefly, "did you guys hear something?" Trina wondered.

"No." Tori shook her head with a shrug.

Beck turned to them, "are you sure? Cause I thought…" He trailed off with his own shrug before turning back to the periscope and continuing on their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the chapter...Again, I'm so sorry it took so long, hopefully it won't be forever before I update again...<strong>

**...Thank you for reading, and I hope you let me know what you thought!...**

**...Oh, has anyone watched Sam & Cat? I keep thinking everytime Cat's phone goes off signaling her time for school, it's Jade there to pick her up...I hope Liz guest stars at some point, that would be awesome...**

**...Also has anyone noticed that the bottled water in Sam & Cat is called "Crystal Waters" which is the alias Tori used in "Beck's Big Break" when she went to get him his part back?...I just thought it was kind of funny.**


	32. A Christmas Tori

**It's taken a while for me to update, I know, but I've moved out of my parents house so I no longer have internet where I live and I have to watch the episodes online now because they're not on dvd anymore...So sorry that it's late, but anyway...**

**...Here's A Christmas Tori, which I tried to get done before Christmas, but I got a little busy...**

* * *

><p>A week before Christmas and everything had been solved. Honestly Cat and Jade's relationship couldn't be going better. Before Thanksgiving Cat had introduced Jade to Tug…and Tug's girlfriend. Yes, it's true, Tug had a girlfriend, which made her explanation to Jade that much easier. Jade and Tug talked for a few minutes and Jade 'accidentally' let it slip that Cat was hers and she'd hurt Tug if he ever tried to take her from her. And Cat was actually pretty sure that it wasn't an accident at all.<p>

After meeting Tug they had a video chat with Jason and Cat allowed him to explain everything that had been going on between he and Cat. Jade took it pretty well and in the end she was kind of happy that Cat had someone better than Robbie to talk to about their relationship because Robbie was starting to get weird. She did after all have Beck.

But Jade didn't realize that Cat had Robbie, Beck, Jason and Tori…yeah, Jade didn't know that Cat told Tori.

And then there was Trina.

And they still didn't know if she was a problem.

_Cat's laughing as Robbie enters the room dressed in a Santa outfit. "Ho, ho and ho!" Cat turns away from the two kids she was talking to, to look at him, "hi, hi and hi!" She giggles, poking his glasses with her finger just as the bell rings. Then she pushes her hand into Rex's face, "ah!" the puppet said, as Cat and Robbie move to take their seats._

_"All right young lovers of learning and short pants." Sikowitz began as he entered the room._

_ Cat smiled, not realizing Jade had entered the room. "I do love short pants."_

_ "Ha, guess what I love?" Jade said_.

Easy, me._ "What?" Cat smiled cheerily looking at her phone._

_ "Slapping perky redheads!" As Jade took her seat cat laughed, there was a moment of solid laughter before Cat looked at her hair color and gasped._

_Jade didn't mean her? No way! They were in love!_

_ When Beck entered the room he took a seat and immediately rested his head on the back of his chair to sleep._

_ "Now, Jade, Don't be a Christmas grunch." Sikowitz demanded._

_ "Grunch." Rex laughed, "that's my word."_

_ "I can't calm down!" Andre exclaimed as he and Tori entered the room._

_ "It's not the end of the world."_

_ "Yeah it is. It's absolutely the end of the world."_

_ "You have all next semester to make it up-"_

_ "I don't care. I'm just gonna give up music."_

_ Tori sighed, "well, now-"_

_ "Just forget it." Andre said, "Forget everything!" He threw his binder onto the floor as the pair took their seats._

_"Ho, ho, ho and jingle bells." Robbie said happily. Andre frowned getting up and grabbing Robbie's seat. "no, Andre don't do that!" Tori tried as the boy pulled Robbie's seat from under him, causing the other boy to fall to the floor._

_ "Oh, you did it!" Tori frowned._

_ "I bet that jingled his bells." Jade smirked._

_ "Ah!" Robbie grunted as he stood back up._

_ "I'm sorry." Andre said, "but all of y'all can just keep your Christmas spirit to yourselves."_

_ "Andre!" Sikowitz began, "you gotta beef with Christmas?"_

_ "I love Christmas beef." Cat smiled, "every year my brother steals chuck roast and then rubs it wi-"_

_ "Cat!" Jade yelled causing Beck to jolt from his sleep. "Hey, hey! You woke me up!"_

_ "Ooh, sorry Beck." Sikowitz started, stepping from the stage to pick up Robbie's fallen chair. "Certainly wouldn't want to keep you_

_awake during my class."_

_ "Thanks, you're the best." The boy said crossing his arms over the backrest of his seat and laying his head down once more._

_ "Now before I get my-wataw!" He did a little kick in the air, "teacher on." Cat laughed. "Andre." He said down, "why the sour puss?"_

_ "Yeah, why the sour puss?" Rex repeated._

_ Andre sighed, "I don't even wanna talk about it."_

_ "Andre, wrote a Christmas song." Tori explained standing up. She put her hands on the boys shoulders as he shook his head in his own hands. "For his creative music class."_

_ "Ahh!" They boy cried._

_ "And it was a really great song." Tori said._

_ "Ahh!"_

_ "But his teacher gave him-"_

_ "Don't say it out loud!" Andre cut her off._

_ Tori raised her hands in defense, "okay." She said, preparing to sit back down._

_ "A D!" Andre cried, "Ahh! I said it out loud."_

_ "A D?" Sikowitz asked._

_ "I've always gotten A's in music. How does a person go from and A to a D?"_

_ "Happened to me in eighth grade." Jade shared causing Cat and Robbie to laugh._

_ "Well, I'm sorry." Their teacher said, "Andre…now….Yo!" He yelled in Beck's ear causing the boy to jump awake again._

_ "Whoa, whoa. Wow. Wow."_

_ "Why, Becky so sleepy?" Sikowitz wondered. Taking another seat._

_ "There's a stupid cricket in my RV so I can't sleep cause it chirps all night long."_

_ "So just call one of those bug murderers." Jade told him._

_ "Uh." Tori leaned forward, "they're called exterminators."_

_ "Yeah, why sugar-coat it?" Jade asked._

_ "Hey, Sikowitz?" Sinjin asked stepping inside._

_ "Yes, what is it boy?"_

_ "I have your Hollywood Arts Secret Santa assignment."_

_ "Ooh!" The man said cheerily. "Who am I buying a gift for this year?" He sang, skipping over to Sinjin and grabbing his Pearpad. "Courtney Van Cleef! Aw, no that kids a freaky little weirdo."_

_ "She's my sister."_

_"I know. I don't know why your parents didn't stop with you." He shoved the pad back into Sinjin's hands before shoving him out of the room. "Can I please switch Secret Santana assignments with someone? Come on! Please! Tori?" He ran over to her._

_ "Sorry, I didn't sign up for the Secret Santa thing."_

_ "Yeah, none of us did." Andre said._

_ "Why not?" Sikowitz asked._

_ "Cause it's stupid." Rex explained._

_ "Why should we buy gifts for random people we don't care about?" Jade asked._

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "What's the point?"_

_"All right." The man said, "you kids need a big fat dose of Christmas Spirit rammed!" He woke Beck up as he passed him and Jade patting their arms. "Into your teenage hearts. So there such as your teacher I require you to participate in…shh…Secret Santa!"_

_ "Oh, no!" The kids cried._

_ "No, Sikowitz!"_

_ "No. No, ad lib complaining…I'll text you all your Secret Santa assignments. And I expect you all to give very good, very creative gifts."_

_ "And what if we don't?" Jade wondered._

_Sikowitz awkwardly got into her face, causing Jade to lean back a bit and look around. "Whoever gives the worst gift will have to join me on Christmas Eve for Christmas Yodeling." He smiled as the kids mumbled in disgust._

_ "What's Christmas Yodeling?" Tori raised her hand._

_ "Tori!" Jade yelled._

_ "Dude!"_

_ "God!"_

_Just then Sikowitz began to yodel in demonstration causing most of the kids to frown and cover their ears. Cat however laughed and clapped along._

"I don't want to do this stupid Secret Santa thing." Jade complained as the class ended and she Beck and Cat wandered from the room.

They stopped at Beck's locker as he bent down and grabbed one of his books, "don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Just as long as I don't get Robbie…Or Tori." Jade said, "no…scratch that, I know what I could get Robbie. I just don't want Tori."

Beck shut his locker and stood back up.

"Tori wouldn't be that hard to get something for." Cat said, "she's a pretty average girl."

"I just don't want to have to find something to get for her."

"You probably won't even have to give her anything." Cat said, "I bet I'll get Tori for Secret Santa."

"Beck you coming over to work on our script?" Jade wondered, glancing toward the boy. "Beck?"

The boy was leaning his head on the book he had retrieved from his locker, asleep against the wall.

"I feel so bad for him." Jade said.

"You could always catch the cricket for him." Cat said.

"I already tried that." Jade explained, "I couldn't find it. I also offered for him to sleep on my couch or something but he didn't want to be intruding…and he won't let me call the exterminator." Jade sighed, reaching over, "hey, Beck." She patted his arm causing him to perk up, his eyes squinted and his book slid to the floor, "what-what is it?"

"You coming over?" Jade asked picking his book up and handing it to him.

"No, I think I'm gonna try sleeping in my car."

"Whatever." Jade said, "we'll just work on our script later, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded giving the couple a look before he said goodbye and left the hall.

"When are we doing the gift exchange thing?" Cat wondered.

Jade only shrugged, "We'll have to do it sometime during the week, I have to spend the holiday with my dad and brother, and I have Christmas Eve with my mom. So I'll come over sometime and we can do it then."

"Sounds great." Cat smiled.

* * *

><p>"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Her mother asked stepping into Cat's room with her laundry basket, "are you and Jade doing anything special?"<p>

Cat shrugged, "Christmas to me is not really a couple-y thing. I just wanna spend it with my family, and Jade has to go to her dads house, with her brother. But we are exchanging gifts."

Mrs. Valentine set her basket onto her bed and smiled, "Have I told you how happy I am that you're happy?"

"Maybe." Cat shrugged, "I don't remember, it's possible."

"Well, I am…And I have to admit I was wrong about Jadelyn. She's very sweet to you. And she seems to really love you." Her mother nodded, "that's all that really matters in the end."

"Thanks mom." Cat smiled, stepping forward to envelope her mother in a hug, before gathering her backpack and heading out of her room.

"Is that your famous Christmas beef?" Cat asked stepping down the stairs looking at her brother.

"Uh, huh. I just put in the main ingredient."

"How much did you make?" Cat wondered.

"A whole lot." Her brother smiled, "look." He opened the fridge and Cat noticed most of the shelves full of the beef.

"Ooh! Can I take some to school with me?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" Her brother said, jamming some sticks into the chunks of beef and setting it on a plate. "I'll just leave you some on this plate, it'll be in the fridge."

"Thanks!…But I have school now, so I'll just take it now."

"That'll work too."

* * *

><p><em> "Hi! Cat said cheerily stepping down the stairs, "Christmas beef? My brother made it." She continued to smile as some kids took some of it.<em>

_ "Yum."_

_ "Merry Christmas." Cat said, continuing with a giggle. "Hi, Christmas beef? My brother made it!" She smiled as two more people excepted her offer. "Ha, ha, yay! Have a beefy Christmas!" She walked over to another group, "Hi, Christmas beef?"_

"Sure, thanks." They said as each person took some of the beef.

"My brother made it." Cat told them, "he takes a chuck roast and rubs it with…"

_ "Just give me anyone else!" She heard Jade say as the girl came into the building with Sikowitz and Beck._

_ "Jade. You're Tori's Secret Santa and that be that."_

_ "Why do I have to-"_

_ "He said he's not gonna change it. So just deal with it. Why don't you just deal with it? Why don't you just deal with it?" Beck said, literally jumping from the caffeine he had in his hand._

"Can I have another?"

"Absolutely." Cat nodded, "have as many as you want. What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Oh," the girl grabbed a stick of beef, "well, my family is…" As she continued to talk Cat focused once again on Beck, Jade and Sikowitz's conversation.

_ "His heart is vibrating. How much coffee have you drunk?" The teacher wondered._

_ "A lot. Like a lot. I don't know like maybe seven cups. A lot! Is there a problem?"_

_ "He's drinking coffee to stay awake at school because the stupid cricket that's keeping him up every night."_

_ "Lotta coffee!" Beck exclaimed bouncing around._

_ "Look." Jade said, "I don't wanna be Tori's Secret Santa."_

_ "Too bad." Sikowitz smiled before running away._

_ "Stop bouncing!" Jade cried grabbing Beck's hand and pulling him with her._

_ "I can't help it!"_

"God, Beck is just so hot. Why can't he just forget about Jade already?" One of the girls wondered, staring after the couple.

Cat eyed her a moment before shrugging, "how's the beef?"

"It's yummy." Another girl said, "who made it again?"

"My brother."

"And what'd he make it with?"

"Beef!" She giggled before spotting Andre step into the hall.

_ "Hey, Andre!" She bounced over to the boy, "Christmas beef?"_

_ The boy looked at his before grabbing a stick, "yeah, sure. Wait, who made it?"_

_ "My brother."_

_ "Mmm-Uh, nope, no thank you." He turned away._

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Cause last month I ate his thanksgiving sausage and I'm still a mess."_

_ Cat frowned as Tori crept up, "ho, ho, to the ho." The Latina smiled._

_ "What's up?"_

_ "Ho!" Cat said._

_ "So Mr. Music man, close your eyes and get ready for the best Secret Santa-"_

_ "Cat Valentine!" Robbie cried into a bull horn, "calling Cat Valentine!" He stepped into view._

_ "I'm Cat Valentine!" The girl squealed, "who's calling?"_

_ "Your Secret Santa." Robbie smiled stepping toward her._

_ Cat dropped her beef to the floor raising her hands in the air, "oh, my God, yay!"_

_ "And your Christmas present is…your very own cotton candy machine!"_

_ "Whoa!" Andre exclaimed as a man with the machine rolled into view cat began screaming with excitement._

_ "That's right. This man Larry Stine will follow you around all week and give you all the cotton candy you want." Robbie continued._

_ "Ha, ha! Oh, my gosh, Robbie! Thank you!" She hugged him, leaning up to peck him on the cheek. "This is the best Christmas present ever. Look everyone. Robbie got me a pink cotton candy machine with a man!" She jumped, "come on Larry, let's get to class! Follow me!" She continued to laugh cheerfully as she led Larry toward her classroom._

_Cat continued to run up the stairs toward script writing class before she realized that Larry wasn't behind her. It only took a moment for her to run down the stairs._

_ "Ah, ha! Ha!" Cat jumped down the stairs over to Larry, who was struggling to get up them. "Hurry Larry!" She patted his shoulder before running up the stairs again._

"Whoa, slow down there kitty." Jade laughed.

Cat stopped with a giggle, "ha, ha, sorry!"

"What's going on?" Beck yawned, before taking a swig of his coffee.

"I got my Secret Santa!" Cat cried.

"Really, who was it?" Beck asked.

"Robbie!"

"Yes!" Jade pumped her fist, "what?" She asked as the two glanced at her. "That just means he's not mine."

Beck laughed, with a shake of his head before he turned to Cat, "what'd Robbie get you?"

"Larry Stine."

"Who?" Jade asked.

There was a clanking sound and six pairs of eyes glanced over to the stairway. "Who's that?" Beck asked. Cat watched the man pull the pink machine up the stairs.

"That's Larry Stine!" Cat jumped excitedly. "He's my Christmas present."

"Robbie gave you a man?" Beck asked. "I wasn't aware you needed one."

"She doesn't." Jade snapped.

"No, it's what he's got with him, that's my present." Cat told them. "Look, it's a cotton candy machine." Larry joined their group, breathing heavily, "are all your classes upstairs?" He asked.

"Nope." Cat told him, "we'll have to go back downstairs."

"Oh, god!" Larry groaned.

"Do you want some?" Cat asked turning to her girlfriend and Beck.

"No, thanks." Beck said.

Jade shook her head, "I'm good."

* * *

><p>Cat was beyond excited. Sikowitz had texted her yesterday to tell her that she was Secret Santa for Jade. Of course she had already gotten Jade a present for Christmas, so instead of going out to buy a brand new one she decided to give her the present she had already bought. She knew Jade was going to love it and she was so excited to give it to her.<p>

After Cat and Jade had gone out to the movies to see The Scissoring Jade had told her just how much she loved the scissors that were in the movie. And as many know Jade has a scissor collection. And Cat being the awesome girlfriend she is decided to add on to that collection by buying the actual pair of scissors from the movie. And she could not wait to see the look on Jade's face when she opened her present.

_"Okay, now, Larry started as he and Cat stood in the hallway by the soda machine, "stick your stupid arm right in there."_

_ "Kay, kay." She did as he said, "ah! It's crushing my arm."_

_ "What!" Larry sprang into action, "it is?"_

_ "No, just kidding." She poked him, "it feels nice."_

_ "Oh," Larry said before he gave a fake laugh. Cat continued to move her arm around as Larry mumbled, "kill me with a rock."_

_ "Anthony! Anthony!" Andre cried as he and his music teacher walked through the halls._

"I love that this candy is pink. It's so pretty, pink and fluffy!" She pulled her hand out and took a bite from the candy. "Ooh, look," she waved her hand, "it's Beck and Jade." She pointed her cotton candy hand toward the couple. "I gotta give Jade her present!" She shook her hand a little, trying to get the cotton candy from her hand. After a moment when it didn't come off she gave Larry a panicked look, "get it off of me! Get it off of me!"

Larry gave her a look before he wiped the cotton candy from her hand.

_ "Look, that crickets been keeping you awake for over a month now-"_

_ "Hi!" Cat cried jumping in front of them. "Secret Santa time!"_

_ Jade looked away from her locker, "you mine or his?"_

_ "Yours." Cat pointed to her, "for you." She handed Jade her big pink bag._

_ "Give it to me!" Jade mumbled yankin git away._

_ "Hey, guys, um can I ask you-"_

_ "Shut up! I'm opening a Christmas present!"_

_ "Grunch." Tori mumbled. Cat glanced at her before looking back to watch Jade open her present._

_ Jade stared at the object in shock a moment before she looked at the girl, "oh, my god! Cat you did not."_

_ Cat squealed._

_ "Scissors?" Beck asked._

_ "They're special scissors." Jade growled._

_ "Okay." Beck said defensively._

_ "They're from a real movie." Cat told him._

_ "I cannot believe you got me these." Jade was in awe as she took the scissors from the box, which Cat gladly held for her._

_ "What movie were they used in?" Tori wondered._

_ The Scissoring." Jade answered never looking away from her gift._

_ "Wait, that one about the girl who comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends?"_

_ "Yep." Beck said._

_ "Starting with the pretty girl." Jade threw in twirling the scissors around her finger._

_ Cat continued to stare at her with a smile as Tori nodded. "Oh…um, anyway you guys I'm Andre's Secret Santa and I have like no clue what to give him."_

_ "Just get him a present." Cat told her._

_ "Oh, my God!" Beck murmured._

_ Tori nodded, looking at the girl a moment, rubbing her arm sympathetically, "okay, help me, please? I don't want to give him the worst present and then have to go Christmas yodeling with Sikowitz."_

_ Cat chuckled._

_ "Two words." Jade said._

_ "I bet they won't be helpful." Beck chimed._

_ "Your problem." The girl continued._

_ "I was right."_

_ Cat laughed once more as Beck took a drink from his tall glass of coffee._

"Why are you drinking such a tall cup of coffee?" Cat asked pointing to Beck's cup.

"I'm trying to stay awake." The boy said.

"Why don't you just sleep in your parents house?" Tori asked, "at least until you can get rid of the cricket."

"I can't sleep anywhere other than my own bed."

"Why not?"

"It's too hard to get comfortable." Beck explained.

"These are so pretty." Jade said, staring at her new scissors.

"Your _boyfriend_ has a problem and you're just ignoring him." Tori said.

Jade glanced at her, "I'm not ignoring him, I've been fetching him coffee all day. I offered to call the bug murderer but he didn't want me too. What more can I do?"

There was a moment of silence within the group before Jade decided to grab Beck's hand and pull him away.

"Wait! But I still have a problem!" Tori called after them. "Cat." She grumbled looking to the redhead, "your girlfriend is mean."

"I know." Cat smiled, "but she's mine."

* * *

><p>"I'm still so shocked that you got me those scissors." Jade said later that day as she and Cat cuddled up on the couch in Cat's house. "They must've cost a fortune." The pair of scissors was sitting in its box safe and sound laying on Cat's table.<p>

"The cost doesn't matter." Cat told her. "all that matters is that you loved it."

"And I did." Jade smiled, "I do. It's literally the best gift anyone has ever gotten me, Cat." She adjusted in her seat before tapping Cat's arm so she could get up. "I got you something too."

"You're my Secret Santa!" Cat gasped.

Jade gave her an amused look, "no, that was Robbie."

"Oh, right."

"I got you this because I'm your girlfriend."

"What is it! What is it!"

Jade laughed as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small box. "Here." She handed it to Cat.

The redhead stared at her girlfriend a moment before accepting the gift and opening the small box. On a velvet bed lay a small charm bracelet. Cat slowly picked the jewelry from the box. "Ooh, Jade. It's beautiful." She stared at the little charms that linked to the chain.

Jade crossed back over and sat beside her once more, "it's got a cat on it."

"Because my name's Cat." The redhead giggled.

Jade was nodding, "and there's scissors because I like scissors. It's also got a music symbol because you love music…and this," she pointed to a charm, "is the symbol for Karaoke Dokie which I like to think of as our first date." She smiled, "it also has a…"

"A little heart with the initials JW." Cat gushed, "Jade I love this." She looked to her girlfriend. "This is so much better than a cotton candy machine with a man!"

Jade laughed. "Yeah?"

"It's great." Cat smiled. "I only got you the scissors for Secret Santa because that was my gift originally before we were assigned Secret Santa."

"It's okay." Jade said, "the scissors are the perfect gift."

Cat eyed her a moment before saying, "so if you're not my Secret Santa and Robbie was and I'm yours than who's are you?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Tori's."

"That's a bad thing?"

"It's Tori, of course it's a bad thing. I don't know what to do for her."

"You'll figure it out." Cat said. She held her arm and the bracelet out. Jade took the bracelet from her girlfriend and clipped it around her wrist.

"I just don't want to give her the worst gift and have to go Christmas yodeling. I don't even know how to yodel."

"Don't worry, she's having trouble with Andre's gift also."

"Oh, my God!" Jade gasped, "that's it."

"What?"

"My gift for Tori, I know what to do."

"Well?…Tell me!" Cat cried.

"You, me and Tori can perform Andre's song in front of Anthony to prove to him that it's a good Christmas song and change his grade from a D to an A. And in turn that could be Tori's gift to him."

"Killing two ferns with one bone." Cat agreed.

"It's birds…with a stone." Jade laughed

The three girls learned the song within the night and the next day at school they borrowed Christmas outfits from the theatre department and set up early in the morning before they sent Robbie to find Anthony.

_ Cat gasped as she saw Robbie come in with Andre's teacher. She then stepped over to Tori, "here comes Robbie with Andre's teacher."_

_ "Oh, hurry, go, go." Tori directed._

_ Tori messed with her mic as they all stood in their positions. "Um-hmm, check…." Cat and Jade stepped up with her. "Hey Anthony! Hey! Okay, everyone you guys know Anthony. One of Hollywood Arts awesome music teachers."_

_ "Yeah!"_

_ "Whoo!"_

_"Here he is to my right." Rex stated._

_ "Yep."_

_ "Well." Tori continued, "earlier this week he gave Andre Harris a D on his Christmas song."_

_ The kids all mumbled around in confusion._

_ "Aw man, now everybody knows." Andre complained._

_ "So, we thought that you guys should hear Andre's Christmas song and see what you think." Tori smiled._

_ "Yeah!" The crowd agreed._

_'So if you feel it comin'_  
><em>On the special day, just trust your heart 'cause I can't wait to hear you say<em>  
><em>That it's Christmas!<em>  
><em>And the start of something new.<em>  
><em>Well it's Christmas, and I hope you will feel it too.<em>

_Everyone together sing._  
><em>Silver bells, and golden rings.<em>  
><em>But all of it means nothing,<em>  
><em>Without you. (No no no)<em>  
><em>It's not Christmas without you-you-you<em>

_It's not Christmas without you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas without you-you-you_  
><em>It's not Christmas without you.'<em>

_"Yeah, that's my girls!" Andre smiled into the mic._

_ "Whoo!" The crowd cheered._

_ "Merry Christmas Andre, from your Secret Santa." Tori bowed._

_ "Whoo!" Andre and Tori hugged as the crowd cheered more._

_ "All right." Anthony said, stepping forward, "okay, maybe I was wrong about your song."_

_ The whole area was full of agreement, "yeah!"_

_ "Way wrong."_

_ "So? Now you're gonna change Andre's grade to…?"_

_ "Well."_

_ "Perhaps," Tori scratched her chin in fein thought, "an A?"_

_ "An A." Anthony said shaking Andre's hand. And once again the hall was full of cheers. As Andre, Tori, Cat and Jade shared a hug._

In the end Sikowitz had decided that everyone's gift ideas were very creative. Cat gave Jade the pair of scissors from her favorite movie, Jade gave Tori a great idea, Tori gave Andre a live performance which earned him a brand new grade. Andre gave Beck the gift of a good nights sleep by catching the cricket from his RV. Beck gave Robbie the chance to tell off or take out an old bully (he chose the latter). And Robbie gave Cat the cotton candy machine with Larry Stine. Sikowitz, however decided to give Courtney Van Cleef the cricket that Andre had caught for Beck. It was a terrible gift idea and he ended up going yodeling with a group of yodeling strangers.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, I hope you enjoyed it, I will be happy to hear your thoughts...<strong>

**...The Breakfast Bunch is next and hopefully I'll have it soon! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	33. The Breakfast Bunch

**I have returned! **

**As I've said on previous stories, I apologize for the incredibly long wait, but our internet crashed and I just hadn't had a chance to upload things until now...**

**That being said; **

**The Breakfast Bunch has arrived!**

* * *

><p><em>'Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>

_Ooh, oh_

_Won't you come see about me_

_I'll be alone_

_Dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things_

_That we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart baby'_

Cat followed Jade into the school, having to put forth great effort to keep up with her girlfriend. "Why are you walking so fast?" She asked as Jade skipped up the steps, two at a time. "I'd like to get there before Tori." She answered simply.

"Why? We already know what we're doing and who's playing who."

At that Jade stopped, "oh, yeah." She shrugged. "I guess I'm just so used to trying to beat her at everything."

"No need to beat her at this." Cat said stepping up a stair to get to Jade. "This is gonna be fun."

She watched Jade's eyes travel the length of the hall before the taller girl grabbed her hands, "it better be, because I had good plans for us."

"You did?" Cat perked, "what were they?"

Jade smirked, her thumbs were running across Cat's hands as she held them between their bodies, "I'll just say it had little to do with studying and a _lot _to do with my bed."

Cat barely registered the lips that had pressed against her cheek before the girl they belonged to walked away, "aw." Cat whined.

"Hey, Cattio! Why you standing on the stair-eo?" Robbie's voice floated through the air.

Cat glanced at the dorkish boy who had just skipped up the steps. "What stereo?"

"No," Robbie shook his head, "no, that's not what I meant." Robbie shrugged, "I just meant why are you standing on the stairs?…Alone?"

"Did you call me Cattio?"

"I was making a rhyme."

"It was a bad one." Rex stated.

"Shut up!" Robbie glared at him before turning back to Cat, "look, I've been thinking a little and I know you said we're just friends but-"

"What's up Cat!"

_Oh, thank you God! _"Beck!" Cat replied cheerily as the boy joined them on the steps.

"You seen Jade?" He questioned, there was a glint in his eyes as he glanced between Robbie and Cat that told her he wasn't really looking for Jade.

"Uh, yeah." She nodded, "she was just here she went up stairs already."

"Well, come on then." Beck waved her to him, "I'm sure I'll need help finding her."

"Thanks so much!" Cat said as she and Beck walked up the stairs. "I really didn't want to have that conversation with Robbie again."

"You looked like you could use the help." Beck shrugged.

Cat sighed, "it's not that I don't like Robbie, he's a great friend…but he knows that I like Jade. He doesn't know that she and I are together…but really no one does."

"Except me."

"And Trina…and Jason, not to mention Tori and my mother…oh and Tug!"

"Tug?"

"I met him at Bed, Bath and Yonder."

"He the one you took to the Prome?"

Cat stopped walking and stared at him, "I knew Jade told you about that."

Beck shrugged, taking a quick swig of one of the coffee's he had in his hands, "Jade tells me everything."

"I guess that's something I need to get used too."

Beck nodded as they began to walk again. "So people know."

Cat giggled, "yeah, but not everyone."

She and Beck reached Sikowitz's classroom, and he pulled the door open for her before they joined Andre, Jade and Sikowitz. "Good, you're here." Sikowitz smiled, "now we just need to wait for Tori, Robbie, Sinjin and Trina."

"Robbie's here." Cat shared, "he's downstairs."

"Ah, but he is not here." Sikowitz gestured to the area, "therefore we must still wait for him." He smirked, quirking his eyebrows.

"Oh, you got her there." Jade droned, reaching out and grabbing the extra cup of coffee from Beck's hand before proceeding to take a drink.

"I did, didn't I?" Their teacher smiled happily.

"And I'm here!" Trina cheerfully called out, stepping into the room. Her arms were spread open wide. "Please, please, no photos." Meanwhile the door flew closed knocking into Tori who was struggling behind with a movie camera, hooked to a tripod.

"Yeah, cause that's what we want." Jade nodded, "photos of a nobody."

"Hey, Trina, you could've at least held the door open for me." Tori cried pushing the door open a little farther, "come on!" She whined, trying to maneuver through without smashing the camera on the doorframe.

"I got ya." Andre said stepping to the door and pulling it open widely for Tori to step inside.

"Ah." Tori sighed out in relief after setting the camera's tripod onto the floor, "thanks…you know these camera's are pretty heavy." She said looking to Sikowitz.

"It's a movie camera." Beck told her. "What'd you expect?"

"I've never held a real movie camera." Tori replied quickly, "I didn't know they were that heavy."

"Look at the size." Cat pointed out.

"It's not hard to assume." Jade shrugged.

"But I didn't assume anything." Tori said.

"Mr. Sikowitz." Trina interrupted stepping toward the teacher. "I've been thinking about why I'm here…and I just don't like it."

"Oh, you don't?"

"No." Trina shook her head, "you see I've got the kind of face that needs to be _in front _of the camera. Not behind."

Sikowitz's eyebrows shot up, "mmhmm."

"You mean you've got the kind of face that should be no where_ near _the camera." Jade corrected, causing Beck and Cat to chuckle.

Trina glared at her but still tried persuading the teacher. "I just think it could be a good idea for me to be a part of it."

"I'm more comfortable with everything as is." Sikowitz told her. "We've already got all of our parts out, and Mr. Dickers has agreed to play our teacher, there is no other role available."

"But I'll do anything."

"I'm sorry Trina-"

"Howdy-ho!" Robbie pushed open the door as Rex said, "yo!" The boy smiled, propping the door open with his foot as Sinjin stepped inside, "gang's all here."

"I even brought my camera." Sinjin smiled, setting his camera beside the one Tori had drug in.

"Great." Sikowitz clapped his hands together. "Now we can get started…you all had lines to memorize, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Sure did."

"Duh."

"And I'm assuming you've learned them?"

"Of course."

"Absolutely."

"Again, duh."

Sikowitz frowned looking to Jade, "no need to be a Negative Nelly."

Jade shrugged, sipping her coffee again before she offered it to Cat, who of course gladly took a drink.

"On to our movie." Sikowitz began again. "Jade and Cat you've got the split role of Allison, Jade you've also got a bit of Bender. Beck you also have Bender as do you Tori who is also acting as Claire as is Cat. Andre you're Andrew and Robbie you've got Brian…though you should just use your real names, it's less confusing." He folded his arms across his chest, "now remember to fit your lines in when needed, but this assignment is mostly to test your improv skills."

"Um-"

"No, Trina." Sikowitz shook his head, "you will remain behind the camera." He clapped his hands together, "we're off to the hallway!" He pointed dramatically, leading the kids to the hallway, where he explained their first scene would be before detention started, kind of introducing the film. They were to be talking among themselves. All except for Cat, who would be waiting outside to make a slightly later entrance.

Trina and Sinjin set the cameras up near the staircase as Cat walked outside with Sikowitz who told the others to begin their conversation once they had stepped completely out of the hall.

"Sikowitz!" Vice Principle Dickers smiled, as he joined the pair outside.

"Bob, how are you?" Sikowitz smiled, shaking the man's hand.

_Bob?_ Cat thought, _the man's name is Bob Dickers?_

"I'm good." Dickers answered, "just a bit nervous, I have to say. Haven't really been on camera for a while…just be sure to get my good side." He patted his left cheek.

"Ah, you'll be fine." Sikowitz told him, "no need to be nervous." He smiled toward Cat, who turned back to watch her friends.

"Now you gotta listen for your cue." Sikowitz said.

"I got it." Cat assured moving to the door.

"No, Cat, I was talking to Mr. Dickers."

Cat eyed their Vice principal with a smiled, "oh…hi!"

He gave her a smile, "hello."

"You know it's pretty cool of you to help us with this movie." Cat said.

Mr. Dickers smiled, "it's my pleasure, Cat. I've always had a thing for-"

"Shh!" Cat said harshly, "Jade's talking." She looked back through the door, she barely heard Mr. Dickers' "well." As she watched her girlfriend through the door window.

_ "If you hadn't made us late for class we wouldn't be here." Jade growled._

_ "I was choking on a pretzel." Robbie defended._

It was then that Dickers moved into position to wait for his cue at the other door.

_ Next was Andre who asked, "well, why you always gotta be choking on something?"_

_ "Ah, give him a break." Beck chimed in._

_ "Yeah, it's not Robbie's fault he has a petite throat." Tori joined in._

_ "It's average!"_

_ "Ha!" Rex mocked._

_ "Hey, who's in charge of detention anyway?" Tori asked._

_ "Vice principal." Andre told her._

_ "Dickers." Jade added._

_The door slammed _and Cat placed her hand on the door handle waiting for her cue. "Get Ready." Sikowitz told her.

"I'm ready." She smiled. "So ready."

_"Morning wazzbags!" Their Vice principal stated. "Detention is that way! In the library! Get ready for the worst day of your lives."_

_ That was when Cat made her entrance. "Yay! We're at school on a Saturday!" She laughed._

_ "Library!" Dickers yelled causing Cat to wince and look up at him._

_ "Okay!"_

_ "Alright, jeeze."_

_ "Don't need to yell at me!"_

_Cat was quick to run up the stairs, followed by the rest of them._

Once they reached the library, Beck quickly downed the rest of his coffee and pitched the cup. Jade however placed hers off camera sight. Beck grabbed Jade's hand and led her to the back left table. Cat watched them, her eyes zoning in on their linked hands. She knew they weren't together anymore, knew that it meant nothing. But it still bothered her that it was that easy for them to pretend. It somehow bothered her that they could walk around and hold hands while she and Jade could not.

"You need to sit down." Tori whispered to her as she sat at the table in front of Beck and Jade. Cat shook her head, breaking her trance. She glanced at Tori who was tapping her fingers on the tabletop. She then noticed Andre had taken a seat beside Tori and Robbie was at the front right table.

"Cat, is there a problem?" Sikowitz asked as he, Sinjin and Trina joined them in the room. The two students began setting up the cameras.

"What? No." Cat quickly shook her head before taking a seat at the back right table.

Sikowitz continued to eye her a moment before shrugging it away.

Cat stared at him a minute longer before her eyes moved back to Beck and Jade. Their hands were no longer together and they were both looking at her with concern. Cat smiled, trying to show them that she was okay.

It didn't work.

"Sikowitz, do I have to sit over here?" Jade asked after a moment. "Can I just sit with Cat?" At that Cat perked up. Clearly, there was no reason to doubt her girlfriend. Jade was super awesome, and totally sweet. The best girlfriend.

"I think it works better from this angle." Sikowitz replied.

"Are you implying that the right side of my face is ugly?" Jade was quick to follow. There was a glint in her eye that told Cat she wasn't angry at all.

"W-what?!" Sikowitz shook his head astonished. "No, no I would never-"

"Cause that's what I'm hearing." Jade continued.

Only Cat and Beck seemed to realize that Jade was only joking. "Hey," Beck looked at her with a smirk on his face, "will you relax."

"But he just said-"

"No." Beck shook his head, "don't."

"But-"

"Jade." Beck had to struggle not to laugh. "Stop."

The girl huffed out a sigh and quickly folded her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you." She mumbled. Beck stared at her, pretending to be upset with her, "you can't believe me?" He asked. Jade nodded, "it's what I said." She shook her head, "if you weren't always telling me what to do." In the quick moment that no one was looking Jade flashed Cat a smile, her eyebrows wiggling as well.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just learn to be polite." Beck retorted.

"I don't need to be polite, I like to tell it how it is."

"Guys!" Tori cried out quickly, "we're trying to make a movie."

Jade quickly shot her a glare before she looked to Beck, "see what you did?"

"I di-"

"Enough. Children." Sikowitz quickly interjected. "Let's just move on, shall we?"

"Can I please sit over there?" Jade asked again, pointing toward Cat's table.

Sikowitz contemplated a moment before he shook his head, "you'll just have to put your differences aside and take it as it is."

"But-"

"Forget it." Beck said, "he's made up his mind."

"I'll make up your mind." Jade muttered.

Beck stared at her, "what does that even mean?"

"Shut up." Jade snapped.

Before they began to film again, Beck and Jade both shot Cat an apologetic look, which Cat happily took because the fake couple just had a fake fight for the possibility of Jade getting a chance to sit beside Cat. It might not have worked, but they did try. And for that Cat was grateful.

_ "Well, well. It's 7:06 A.M. here in Los Angeles that means in Australia it's yesterday…or tomorrow?"_

_ Robbie raised his hand, "you know, in Australia when you flush a toilet, the water swirls backwards."_

_ "Put a sock in it afro!" Dickers yelled, "you clowns are gonna sit here all day and think about why you're in detention."_

_ Jade's head fell backward as she spit her gum into the air only to have Rex catch it in his mouth. Cat's mouth dropped in wonder._

_ "Now," their vice principle continued, "cell phones, let's have 'em." He walked around with a box._

_ "Why?" Beck asked._

_ "Because, in detention there are no phone calls."_

_ "What abut texting?" Beck continued._

_ "No."_

_ This time it was Andre who asked, "E-mail?"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Can we play Grumpy Gerbils?" Tori asked with a raised hand._

_ "I love Grumpy Gerbils!" Cat replied, smile wide._

_ "I can't get past level 23." Robbie shared sadly._

_ "Zip it, Corn pie!"_

_ "Can we have corn pie?" Jade wondered her eyes drifting over to Cat, who smiled._

_ "Shut up!" The man yelled, pointing at her, "phones." He stated pointing to the box in his left hand._

_Cat climbed up on the table and tossed her phone into the box as the others moved to do the same. "Now." He stated as he walked toward a bookshelf. "I'm gonna put your box of phones, right here." Tori sighed, raising her hand. "What, Princess?" He mocked._

_ "I was just wondering what the plan is for lunch?"_

_ "Well, if you pre-turds get hungry, there's a big plate of tuna right here." He pointed to the convenient plate of tuna resting on the table next to the bookshelf._

_ "Um, technically, sir." Robbie started, "if perishable foods aren't kept at either below 34 degrees or above 140 degrees they're-"_

_ "Pipe down side salad…Eat the tuna or stave. I could care less."_

_ Andre shrugged, "um, I think you mean you couldn't care less."_

_ The man was surprised, "what's that?"_

_ "You said you could care less." Beck explained._

_ Tori picked up saying, "which implies you do care…at least a little bit."_

_ "I don't!"_

_ Beck smiled. "Well, then, you should've said, you couldn't care less."_

_ "But you did not." Robbie added._

_"Hey!" Cat interrupted. "What about the guy who first landed on the moon? He said, 'one small step for man.' I would've said, 'oh, my God! I'm on the moon!'" Beck chuckled._

_ "Alright, not another word." Dickers called out._

_ "Word." Jade smirked._

_ "That's it West." Dickers pointed to her, taking a stride over to her table. "You just bought yourself another Saturday detention."_

_ "Did I get a good deal on it?"_

_ "You just bought yourself another one."_

_ Cat squealed, her eyes floating to Jade before her head hit the table, squealing again._

_ "Okay." Jade said seriously. "Look, I'm sorry, I apologize."_

_ "That's three!…Three Saturdays."_

_ Jade looked away astonished. "But she was apologizing!" Tori told him._

_ Dickers turned to her, "okay, Vega, now you got one."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Boom, another one!"_

_ "Bu-I don't want another one!"_

_ "That's three, you wanna try for four?"_

_ "I really don't."_

_ "That's four. You want five?"_

_ "Yes!" Jade stated._

_ "Okay, Vega, you just got five."_

_ "What?" Tori gasped turning to glance at Jade._

_ Cat looked at her, "Tori." She mouthed the word, 'stop.'_

_ "Stop what?" Tori looked at her, "Jade said yes!"_

_ Being stupid, Robbie decided to speak through his puppet, "I guess he's afraid to give one to Robbie."_

_Robbie clapped his hand over Rex's mouth. "Oh, yeah?" Dickers bent down to look at Robbie. Cat was watching without interest as Jade smirked in the background. "Well, I got one for you too fudge sack!" Robbie hunkered down into his seat. "Anybody else?" Dickers asked. Beck raised his hands in surrender. "Huh? Anybody?" Cat glanced up at Dickers sadly, before her head rested on the table once more. "You mess with the cow, you get the udders." As he wiggled his hands in front of his stomach before making his way from the library._

_ Cat lifted her head pushing away her hood as she watched the door close. "Forget you!" Tori yelled after him._

"And cut!" Sikowitz cried. "That's awesome, thank you guys."

Mr. Dickers came back into the room and smiled, "you guys feel that?" He asked, "so much energy…you kids got talent."

"That is why we're here." Jade replied.

"Um, excuse me." Trina said, stepping out from behind the camera, "but Sikowitz, I was hoping you'd reconsider letting me-"

"Nope."

"But I don't have to say-"

"No."

"I just want to be in the movie!" Trina stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry Trina." Sikowitz turned to her, "but I've already got my cast and I don't have any need for you."

"Oh, come on?" Trina begged, "I'll do anything you want."

"It's not so bad." Sinjin chimed in, "you get to work with me, behind the scenes."

Trina grimaced, looking back to their teacher, "anything. I don't need any lines, just please let me be in the movie?"

Sikowitz sighed, "I'll tell you what." He eyed his students before saying, "if they decide to involve you somehow with their improv I will let you be in the movie."

Trina started clapping, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" She then turned to Tori. "Please figure out how to get me in the movie?"

"No, don't!" Jade argued, "you let her in and it'll ruin the entire sequence."

"Jade." Tori glared at her.

"I know things." Trina said quickly looking over to Jade. Her eyes traveled between Jade and Cat. "I know things." She repeated.

Jade eyed her a moment before taking a step back, "I feel that Trina should be in the movie."

Tori and Andre stared at her in disbelief. Wondering what exactly had changed.

Jade looked around a moment before she said, "tacos."

"Tacos?" Tori squinted looking to her in confusion.

Jade shrugged, "have her bring us some tacos."

"Why would we want tacos?"" Cat asked.

"So Trina can be in the movie." Jade growled in aggravation.

Trina was grinning wildly as Beck decided to help, "tacos sound good." He placed a hand on Jade's shoulder, she glanced at him with a small smile, before pulling away. "Isn't our montage next?" Andre wondered.

"Yes." Sikowitz nodded, "and for that, Dickers and I will be filming with hand-held's while Trina and Sinjin film with the cameras. Trina, film Jade and Beck. Sinjin focus on Tori and Dickers focus on Cat, I'll get Robbie. When it's all edited together, it'll look fantastic."

"Quick question." Cat raised her hand, "um…what should we do?"

"It's improv Cat." Sikowitz told her. "Do whatever you want."

_Jade ended up cutting patterns into paper, Robbie stuffed medicine up Rex's nose. Andre's was playing with dental floss in his mouth, Cat decided to draw a man on the moon before pouring glitter into her hair and patting her head to make it fall onto the picture. Beck began making faces at Jade and Tori made balloon animals._

After they cut again, Sikowitz smiled, "all right, now are we really going for tacos?" He wondered. Tori shrugged looking over to her sister, "well, tacos could be the substitute for what they really do in the movie."

"It does make sense." Andre added, "we don't want to be doing anything bad."

Sikowitz was smiling eagerly, "you see this is why you guys are my favorites."

Beck chuckled, "you know drugs are not the only thing that make the real movie rated 'R.'"

Sikowitz nodded along, "right, and as my favorites you can easily substitute-"

"Vegan, for virgin." Jade said, "it even works for the taco scenario."

"It does, indeed." Sikowitz smiled. "Now, who wants to be our vegan?"

"I'll be a vegan." Cat volunteered. "…but can I still have a taco?"

"Of course." Sikowitz nodded, "Robbie, you can also be a vegan."

"But I love tacos!" Robbie argued. After getting no sympathy, and getting no where he sighed, "fine I'll be a vegan."

"All right." Sikowitz clapped his hands together. "That settles that. Tacos it is."

"How exactly am I going to bring in tacos?" Trina wondered.

"It's simple." Sikowitz told her, "they'll discuss tacos, Tori will text you to bring them. Since Mr. Dickers is no longer needed at the moment, he's waiting in his office, finishing paperwork for next week so no one will be watching them in 'detention' so she could use her phone. We'll go downstairs and film you stuffing tacos into Tori's locker and bada-bing you're in the movie!"

"That works." Tori smiled looking at Trina, "are you happy now?"

"But where do I get tacos?" Trina wondered.

"Taco Guapo is just around the corner." Andre said pointing behind him.

"That's true." Robbie nodded, "and tacos sound awesome right now."

Trina huffed, "so you all want me to actually drive to Taco Guapo to get you guys real tacos just so I can be in your stupid film."

"It's Taco Guapo." Andre said quickly, "they have the best tacos."

"You could go get the tacos while Sinjin films the rest of the scene and then he'll film you stuffing the locker and that'll be your cameo." Sikowitz smiled, "wow I'm brilliant."

"Fine I'll get tacos." Trina mumbled stomping her foot with a whine, she then stormed out of the room, before returning quickly, "it's your stupid movie, I'm not paying for your stupid tacos." She held her hand out waiting for Sikowitz to give her the money. The teacher quickly did just that before turning to talk to Sinjin.

"See, it's not that bad." Cat said stepping over to Jade, "the movie is actually kind of fun."

"Notice how I'm coming up with all the ideas." Jade smiled, "the tacos…someone being a vegan. It's not just Tori this time."

"Tori's not the greatest when it comes to improv." Cat told her.

"It's great, isn't it." Jade smiled. After a moment she nodded, "I'm having fun too." Her eyes glanced over to Tori, Andre and Beck who were laughing at something Beck had said.

"It's so fun." Cat nodded.

Jade shook her head, "but we would've had so much more fun at my house."

Before Cat could retaliate with something more Sikowitz had ordered them all to find a position to start filming again. It didn't take long for everyone to get adjusted. _Andre was stretching, Cat sat at her table, Tori was sitting at her own table, Beck was still sitting at his table. Jade had climbed behind Cat sitting on the railing tearing pages from a notepad, while Robbie was standing at the wall. "You know what I could go for right now" Beck asked, tossing his card in the air._

_ "Taco?" Andre asked, placing his foot upon the floor._

_ "How'd you know?"_

_ "I felt you, dawg!" Andre smirked patting his chest. Beck grinned._

_ "Ugh! Tacos do sound really good right now."_

_ Jade threw another page toward the floor, "I'm down for tacos."_

_ "Yeah," Robbie chuckled, "I love tacos."_

_ Suddenly Cat stopped hearing the papers behind her rip. "Look who's being really quiet." Jade said._

_ Cat's eyes waved away from the bands she was playing with, "I'm just not that hungry right now."_

_ "Yeah, why don't you tell everyone the truth?" Jade pressed on._

_ "Leave me alone." Cat mumbled._

She's just acting. _Cat thought._ Just acting.

_ "What's going on here?" Andre asked, his voice relatively serious._

_Cat could hear Jade drop from her spot on the railing. She swallowed thickly, her eyes drifting around the space in front of her as Jade stepped near her. "Our pristine little friend Cat, has never had a taco."_

_ "I'm not that pristine." Cat defended, glancing to the girl, "wait. What's pristine mean?"_

_ Jade's eyebrows raised in question as she leaned forward, resting her hands on the table and chair she was between. "Are you a vegan?"_

God, that mouth! _Cat thought, her eyes watching Jade for a beat,_ just kiss me! _Cat frowned, swallowing, her eyes floated across Jade's face sadly. _That's right she can't. All of our friends are here. We're acting.

_"Knock it off guys." Beck chimed in._

_ "What's a vegan?" Rex wondered._

_ "It's a person who doesn't eat meat." Robbie explained._

_ "I love meat."_

_ "Shh!"_

_ "Don't shush me!"_

_ Cat looked over at Robbie, rolling her eyes only a moron would have an argument with himself. Her eyes widened, God, I'm starting to think like Jade!_

_"Come on, Cat." Jade continued to press the subject. She took a seat next to the redhead and leaned forward. "Tell us. Have you ever had a crispy corn shell, filled with meat, lettuce, shredded cheese?"_

_The intensity of Jade's stare caused Cat to look away, but it didn't help as Jade's smirking face followed her view so their eyes met once again. Cat swallowed down the feeling. Somewhere among all this intensity Tori had gotten out of her seat and climbed over to them, "hey!"_

_ Jade stood up and turned to her._

_ "Leave her alone."_

_ "What are you gonna do if I don't?"_

_ "Well," Tori stared at her, "I might just go online. To theSlap. And unfriend you."_

_ Cat gasped. "Oh, really?" Jade asked._

_ "Two clicks." Tori explained, holding up two fingers. "One to unfriend you. And one to confirm that I _really_ want to unfriend you."_

_ "Hey, come on, y'all." Andre interrupted. "How are we gonna get some tacos?"_

_ "I could call Trina." Tori suggested. "Ask her to pick some up and leave them in my locker."_

_ Robbie sniffled, "You're so conceited Tori!" He wiped at his eye. "You're so conceited."_

_ Jade and Tori glanced at him in confusion, "What?" Tori was shocked._

"Jeeze, Cat, slow down." Jade said as Cat pulled her up the stairs to the next level of the library. "What are we even do-"

Jade was cut off as Cat pulled her in for a kiss.

It had been torturous filming that scene with Jade so close to her. Those lips had been teasing her, just saying all those words, being so close, inches away and Cat could do nothing but stare. As soon as Sikowitz had said cut and told them they'd be taking a quick break, Cat had excused the two of them and had pulled Jade to the nearest possible place just so she could kiss her.

After a good minute or two Cat finally pulled away, "God, I love you." She whispered, her eyes prying open to lock with blue-green ones.

Jade only smiled back.

"And your mouth."

"My mouth?"

"I really love your mouth." Cat giggled before she stepped forward to capture Jade's lips again.

"You really think you should do that so openly?" A voice from behind broke them from their kiss. Cat jumped away, startled before realization kicked in.

"Why would you sneak up on us?" Jade asked her ex, before stepping over to wrap an arm around Cat's waist securely.

The gesture made Cat all warm inside.

Beck chuckled, "I didn't sneak up." He told them. "Sikowitz said our five minutes was up, I'm the only one who saw you guys run up here, I figured I'd be the one to get you to come back down…had it been anyone else your secret would be out…to everyone."

Cat frowned glancing between the pair before she said, "can't we just go home?"

Beck watched them a moment before he turned back toward the stairs, "don't take too long." He told them. "I can't stall forever."

"Thanks, Beck." Jade shot him a smile before she turned to Cat, "you were excited about this movie earlier. Aren't you having fun?"

Cat shrugged, "I am…but I'd much rather be spending time with you. Alone."

"You'll have me alone later." Jade promised before leaning down to kiss Cat again. It was quick, but loving and when she pulled away she winked, "that should hold you off until then."

* * *

><p><em>"Come on!" Tori whispered as she lead the group down the staircase toward her locker after watching Trina narrowly escape.<em>

_As the kids snuck up to the locker they all stay aware of their surroundings. Looking every which way to not get caught. "Okay." Tori stepped over to her locker and began her combination. She then smirked as she pulled out a big brown bag before showing her friends the merchandise._

_ "Tacos!" Robbie exclaimed. "The girl has tacos." Tori waved them on and one by one they followed her. "They're tacos." Robbie continued before looking to Cat who stepped up slowly. "Do you approve of this?"_

_ Cat said nothing before Robbie turned to join their friends. Cat huffed, reluctantly following the group. _I just want to go home!

Sikowitz directed them to run down the hallways so they could edit it together into a running sequence like the one from the original film. Beck was close to falling to the floor a few times, and Jade actually did once, Cat was quick to help her up. They did about three takes of running before Sikowitz asked them to carry on with the scene.

_ "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tori cried stopping all of her friends as they reached a wet floor. "The floor's wet."_

_ Cat gasped and her friends turned away in disappointment. "We can't run across that." Cat stated. "It's too dangerous."_

_ "Way to go, Tori." Jade said. "You just had to have your taco!"_

_ "We're dead." Robbie said glancing around._

_ "No." Tori shook her head, "just me." She turned to Robbie and quickly stuffed the bag into his pants. "You guys get back to the library."_

_ "What about you?" Cat wondered._

_ "I'm gonna get Dickers attention."_

_ "How?" Back asked._

_ "HERE I AM!" Tori started singing loudly, running down the halls and tearing things from the walls. "ONCE AGAIN. FEELING LOST BUT NOW AND THEN! I BREATHE IT IN TO LET IT GO-"_

"Carry on." Sikowitz said from behind the camera, as Tori continued to run down the hall, singing along the way.

"Well, her singing's off key." Jade said.

Cat turned to her, "she's running and singing. That's hard."

Jade looked at her with a smirk, "not for someone with proper vocal training."

Cat stared at her a moment before she turned to Andre, "is that true?"

The boy looked at her before he shrugged, "I don't know Lil' Red…I still think it'd be kinda hard."

Cat nodded, turning back to Jade, "see."

"Why are we having this conversation?" Beck asked, looking around the group, "Tori just risked getting in trouble for our sakes…just so we could have some tacos."

"Ah, it'll be okay." Jade shrugged, as they started walking down the hall.

"Um…shouldn't we hurry?" Robbie questioned.

"Why?" Cat stared at him. "It's not like _we'll_ get caught."

"And done!" Sikowitz nodded, "all right, children…please proceed to the library while we go and film Tori's scene." He waved his hand urging Trina and Sinjin to follow him with their cameras.

"You know," Andre started as the group continued toward the library, "when I woke up this morning I wasn't feeling the movie thing." He looked between Beck and Robbie whom he was walking with. "But now that we're doing it, I think it's going pretty well."

Beck nodded, "I know how you feel. I wasn't sure we'd be able to sync well with all the improv, but the taco thing was a good idea." He turned around, walking backward so he could give Jade a smirk, "and the vegan thing was pretty clever."

Jade smiled back, "you know me, I'm always thinking something."

"That you are." Beck replied, turning around once more.

Jade moved to put her arm around Cat's shoulder, "friends do this, right?" She whispered.

Cat looked at her, scooting a little closer, "I don't really care."

"Honestly, I'm starting not to myself." Jade responded.

"I hope the movie turns out good." Cat stated after a few minutes. "With all this work it should, but the few lines we do have to memorize have been pretty weird."

"Like Robbie's 'so conceited' one." Jade pointed out.

"I had to fit it in somewhere!" The boy defended, however he did not turn to face them.

"You could've chose a better place." Andre shrugged, earning a glare from Robbie.

When they reached the library, the walked up stairs to the higher part with all of the chairs and such. Robbie set the bag of tacos on the floor and took a seat in one of the chairs. Cat joined him, sitting in the chair beside him as Jade wandered around, looking at the books in the shelves. Beck sat on the edge of the couch, and Andre took a seat in another chair.

It didn't take long for Tori, Sikowitz and their little camera crew to join them and when they did Sikowitz directed them to bring up the vegan thing again. "Remember, we're being serious. It's to poke fun at the real subject within the movie." He shrugged, "Tori, you know what to do." Tori gave him a nod before she walked over to the hiding door within the floor and climbed inside. "How about…Jade, you start us off." Sikowitz pointed to her, "in three, two, one…action!"

_ The kids began munching on the food from the bag, "Hm, good tacos." Jade mumbled as Beck threw himself onto the couch._

_ "Ah! What'd I miss?" Tori cried coming up from the floor._

_ "Hey!"_

_ "Tori." Cat smirked._

_ "Taco?" Robbie offered._

_ "Yeah." Tori climbed the rest of the way and closed the door before taking the taco from Robbie. "Ooh, still warm."_

_ "Well, they were in Robbie's pants." Andre said._

_ Beck looked at him, "could you not say that again?" Too which Andre shrugged._

_ "Cat." Jade looked to her, "you're not eating your taco."_

_ "Yeah." Cat looked at it. "It's cause I'm, I'm like, too excited to eat it. You know?"_ She looked to her girlfriend._ "Tacos, yay!" She pumped the taco, causing some of the filling to fly out._

_ "Vegan." Jade stated._

_ "I am not."_

_ "Then eat your taco if you're not a vegan." Jade grinned._

_ "Why do you have to be so mean sometimes?" Robbie wondered._

_ "I know, right." Andre nodded._

_Tori moved to look at the books as Jade said, "I'm just honest." She climbed from the couch and walked toward Cat who smiled. "Unlike some people here." Cat looked away, her lips tight. _I shouldn't be smiling!

_ "What?" Robbie asked._

_ "Why aren't you eating your taco, Robbie?"_

_ "Uh, you know? I'm just…getting ready!" He smiled, waving the food in front of his face, smelling it._

_ Beck watched the scene with interest, biting into his own taco. "Maybe." Jade was now leaning between Cat and Robbie, "we have another vegan among us." She smiled._

_ Robbie chuckled nervously. "Okay, I'm not a vegan. I've had tacos lots of times."_

_ "Hmm." Jade said, "ever had a taco round here?"_

_ "Shh!" Robbie exclaimed before pointing toward Tori._

_ "Oh, you shared a taco with Tori." Jade nodded._

_ Tori glanced over at them, "what are you guys talking about?"_

_ "Nothing!" Robbie said quickly, "nothing."_

_ "Robbie's trying to tell me that sometimes…you and he crunch the cornshell together." Jade smiled, provocatively._

_ Tori looked to Robbie, "uh, I didn't say that." He told her._

_ "Did you or did you not motion to Tori?"_

_ "Yeah, but…only cause I didn't want to Tori to know I'm a vegan, okay?"_

_ Jade smiled, satisfied in her job as she glanced to the ceiling. "Hey, Robbie," Cat looked at him. "I'll try one if you will."_

_ Robbie nodded with a smile before they both shared a smile with Tori. All was silent as the pair crunched into their first tacos._

_ "Mmm." Andre started squirming. "Oh, man! This taco, it's got me pumped!" He jumped from his seat and ran around the book shelves._

_ "I think he's gonna Run-Dance." Beck said excitedly._

_ "Ah, yeah!"_

_ "Yeah! Whoo!" The group quickly followed to cheer Andre on as he did his Run-Dance around the library. When he finally screamed the bird in the cage exploded. He looked at it a moment before finishing._

"Oh, my God!" Cat gasped sadly.

"It's not a real bird." Jade was quick to say. They were speaking quietly enough that the camera's wouldn't pick up on their words. Cat glanced at her. "We're acting." Jade told her, "it was just a prop."

"But it looked so real."

Jade smiled, "that couldn't happen in real life, hon."

_Hon._ Cat was liking how comfortable Jade was becoming with the idea of she and Cat together in public. As Sikowitz yelled out 'cut' Andre doubled over to catch his breath. "Man!" he cried out, "that took a lot of energy."

"Looked like fun, though." Tori smiled.

"It was, but God I'm glad we're not doing more than one take for the physical scenes." Andre gasped for air, his hand on his stomach, "I don't think I could do that again even if I had too."

"Shall we move to the couches?" Robbie asked their teacher.

Sikowitz nodded, "yes." He stroked his chin with his fingers, as if in deep thought before saying, "remember the next scene in the movie, it's also dubbed inappropriate for kids…so make this a little less R and a little more P-G."

"Much like every other scene before." Beck shrugged.

"Yes." Sikowitz smiled, "much like that…make it funny."

The kids got adjusted on the chairs and the couches, getting tacos in there hands. They got themselves situated just as Sikowitz told them to begin.

_Cat laughed as Beck held a bit of taco out for her to eat. Tori slipped on a pair of sunglasses and made a face._

_ "Man!" Beck laughed._

_ "Give her some hot sauce." Jade urged Beck. The boy quickly obliged, he held the packet up and bit it open before putting a drip onto Cat's taco. She squealed as she watched him pour it and then coughed after taking a taste._

_ Robbie laughed before speaking in a weird voice, "I tell you chicks can not hold their hot sauce!"_

_As they laughed Tori went to give Jade a high five and the girl slapped her hand back into her face so Tori fell backwards, causing them to laugh even more._

"Was that necessary?" Tori asked, pulling herself into a seated position.

"It was." Jade laughed, "the opportunity was there and I had to take advantage of it."

"O-P-P." Cat sung.

"Opportunity." Jade replied.

"O-P-P. Opportunity." Cat was giggling.

Jade soon joined in with her own fit of laughter, earning weird looks from their friends. Neither girl paid any mind to their friends stares, they just continued to laugh. In the next few minutes of their 'high time' Robbie had tried to do ventriloquism with Rex being the ventriloquist and him being the puppet (it didn't work out too well). And Tori sang 'For he's a Jolly Good Fellow' in Spanish, backwards.

After deciding he'd had enough with that he had the kids move back downstairs to sit in a circle. It was the part of the original movie where they were all telling stories of how they got detention. More like confessions. Beck and Andre moved the tables around a little so they had a bit more room and then the six of them sat in a semi-circle. Tori sat beside Robbie who was next to Andre who was seated beside Cat followed by Jade and Beck.

_ "Are we gonna be just like our parents?" Tori asked_, as Sikowitz directed them to start.

_ Cat glanced at her sadly as Andre frowned._

_ "When you get old." Jade started. "Your butt jus-sags."_

_ "And you can't find your pants." Beck added, Jade shook her head._

_Andre shrugged. "Sometimes, I feel so much pressure. You know, with my music. My cousin J.J.'s always telling me you gotta be the best. You gotta be number one. Number one!" His voice shook a little. "And I wanna tell him, 'hey man, get off my chiz!' But he drives me to school, and I don't wanna blow my ride."_

_ Cat frowned looking to the floor. "I have a weird talent." Tori shared._

_ And again Robbie sniffled, "you're so conceited Tori! You're so conceited."_

_ Tori looked to the rest of her friends for help. Jade shrugged just as confused as her while Beck waved to let it go._

_ "What's your talent?" Cat asked, getting them back on topic._

_ "Yeah, let's see it." Jade urged._

_ "Yeah, Tori, share."_

_ "Show us what you got."_

_"Okay, okay. I'll show you." She pulled off her boots and socks. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" She grabbed the random plastic bow and arrow that was resting behind her and lined them up with her feet before firing the arrow away._

_ "Whoa!"_

_ "Cool!"_

_ "Wow! That was hot, that was crazy!"_

_Jade did a slow clap as Tori smiled. "That was amazing." Jade said dryly. Tori frowned looking away. "You learn that from your daddy?" Mostly everyone as confused. "Your daddy know how to shoot a bow and arrow with his foot?"_

_ "I'm sorry," Beck interrupted. "Did I miss something?"_

_ "Go on." Jade continued. "Shoot another arrow."_

_ "Shut up." Tori cried._

_ "Come on, show us what your daddy taught you about foot archery."_

_ "Shut up!"_

_ "Cause my dad can't do anything with his feet."_

_ "That is not my fault!" Tori cried._

_ "Stop it!" Andre yelled, starting to get worked up himself. "As teenagers, we are all under too much pressure!"_

_They were all silent for a serious moment before Cat broke out in a giggle causing them all to laugh. "Robbie!" Cat giggled pointing to the boy who had just rolled onto Tori._

_ "Robbie!" Andre laughed, "when you gonna do it, do it!" Robbie blew a raspberry on Tori's stomach. "If you gonna do it, do it!"_

_Their dance sequence scene came next, Sikowitz put a song on the stereo and told them to dance. They mixed some of the dances from the movie in with Beck and Cat on one of the tables. The three guys walking across another and Jade dancing herself into the floor. After that had been filmed Sikowitz explained the scene with Claire dolling Allison up would instead be flipped with Andre and Beck making Robbie more handsome to set him up with Cat._

"I don't want to do this scene with Robbie." Cat said leaning against the table Jade was sitting at.

Her girlfriend looked up from the taco she was eating, "what?"

"He wants me to be romantic with Robbie." Cat said again.

They were alone in the downstairs part of the library as Tori had went with Sikowitz, their camera crew and the boys to film the hair scene upstairs. Cat moved to sit beside Jade who had set her taco down. "I don't want to do it."

"It's just a small scene, Cat." Jade had said.

"But I'm uncomfortable." When Jade reached up to brush strands of red from her eye, Cat sighed. "He likes me for real. I think playing it this way is only going to egg him on with his feelings."

Jade shrugged, "Robbie's a moron, but he's not stupid."

"Can I tell him?" She whispered, "please, can he know?"

"Cat-"

"You've got Beck and Trina's threatening to tell everyone anyway."

"It's not like you're alone in this." Jade said quickly, "I rely on Beck the way you rely on Jason, and Tug…screw Trina she says one thing and it's over for her."

"I just-"

"I'm not ready." Jade told her, "not yet, Cat." She shook her head, "it's just a small scene. I'll be there the whole time…I'll be behind him, in the door window. Watching. You can look at me, right at me."

Their conversation was interrupted as Sikowitz came in claiming Jade had to leave the library immediately so Cat and Robbie could do their scene. Apparently Andre's grandmother was going crazy again, claiming she didn't know Andre was going to be gone all day and if he didn't come home soon she'd be coming out to find him. And no one wanted that.

Jade quickly exited the room and joined the other's outside. Sikowitz tossed a notebook in front of Cat and asked her to pretend to be writing something. The teacher then stated they were rolling, as Trina and Sinjin worked the camera's for the billionth time that day.

_ Cat looked up toward Robbie who had just entered the room. He now had a button up shirt with a tie and straight hair. Robbie tightened his tie as he and Cat locked eyes. _Over his shoulders Cat could see her girlfriend peering through the window._ They then crawl upon the tables toward each other until he reached out and poked her nose._

Their film was coming to a close, Sikowitz had asked them to write a somewhat amusing letter to end the movie with, which he'd thought would be perfect if Rex had read it out in the end. The letter was short, and simple, it took seconds to write and once they were finished they walked down stairs from the library to film their final scenes. Sinjin was waiting in the hallway to film them as they walked and Trina was waiting outside to film their few last seconds.

_'I say la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my_

_La, la, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_Don't you, don't you_

_Don't you forget about me'_

_ "See you next Saturday." Jade said as the group passed a random panda holding a balloon. Beck saluted it._

_ The panda handed the balloon to Tori as Cat and Robbie walked together._

_They all stood in front of the grub truck for a good moment before parting ways. Jade smirked, sending Cat a lingering look before she and Beck walked up the steps._

The quicker I get done, the quicker I can go with Jade._ Cat thought as she joined Robbie near his bike. They shared a look before Cat pulled the piece of gum she had been chewing from her mouth and gave it to him with a flirty smile before walking away._

"Are you mad?" Cat asked as she rounded the corner, finding her girlfriend leaning against the school, arms crossed.

"I'm not." Jade shook her head, "I understand why you want to tell people, Cat…I just hope you can understand why I don't."

"I do." Cat said, "I really do…I'm just scared sometimes."

"Of being with me?" Jade sounded hurt.

"No." Cat was quick to answer, "not at all…I think it's more of not being in the open with you."

"It will happen, Cat." Jade told her, "soon too. I'm getting ready."

"I get that." Cat told her honestly. It was silent between them for a moment before Cat smirked, "about those plans?"

Jade's eyes traveled the length of Cat's body before she smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

Cat let out a chuckle, reaching forward to take Jade's hand in her own, "you know my house is closer." She said as she pulled Jade away from the wall.

"But are your parents home?" Jade wondered, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Cat's waist. "Or your brother?"

"I'm not sure."

Jade was nodding along, "that's the beauty of my family. No one is ever home." She leaned down and kissed the shorter girl before pulling away and leading Cat to her vehicle.

Cat continued smiling as Jade pulled the passenger side door of her car open, "your house it is."

Jade sent her a smirk as the door flew shut, 'I love you' she mouthed through the window before she joined Cat in the car to venture to Jade's deserted house.

_'Dear Mr. Dickers,_

_Goodbye from all of us. A puppet, a future pop star._

_A musician, an actor. A nerd with temporarily straight hair._

_A girl who likes scissors, and me!_

_Cat, they can't see you baby. Oh, it's Cat, bye!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Breakfast Bunch'_

_..._

_'Even though we never had breakfast as a bunch.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, there we have it! Hope you enjoyed (you know, if there's still people out there reading) Thanks again!<strong>

**...And I'm already working on the next one, so hopefully it won't be too much longer...**


End file.
